Ask the Survivors!
by ECDeadly
Summary: In here you will ask about the entire RE cast about, basically ANYTHING. So yeah, it's gonna be hilarious. Rated T for... whatever is okay in the 'T' rating.
1. The greatest intro of all of mankind

ASK THE SURVIVORS!

this is based off Tourist Guide 65's 'Ask the Combatants!' If you are a Mortal Kombat fan, check it out! It'll be worth your time.

EC: Hey, it's ECDeadly here for you something called, 'Ask the Survivors'! Where we have the entire cast of Resident Evil _right here_ to ask **any **of your questions that you, the reader shall ask. Don't be shy, we'll answer everything. Right guys?

Chris: Yes... but... what the hell is _he _doing here? (Points at Wesker)

Wesker: Oh please, Chris... I was invited here just as everyone else, including the infected, isn't that correct, Nemesis?

Nemesis: STARS...

Jill: Oh god, I'm getting that migrane again.

Barry: Not losing my appetite yet! (Chews on a sandwich) Mmm. Jill's sandwiches are the best!

Jill: What? (Looks surprised at Barry)

Barry: Williamette mall? Hellooo. What are you talking about?

Claire: I really don't feel comfortable with these monsters here...

Leon: I agree. Why don't we go to that closet over there?

(The window shatters as a dash of red went across the setting to kick Leon in the face.)

Ada: Not so fast, Leon.

Krauser: Well, isn't it the bitch in the red dress?

EC: Language...

Rebecca: (Checking her spray cans, she shakes it just in case it stops working, then pressed down the button and squirts Anti-bacterial spray all over Chris's eyes.)

OH! OH NOOO!

Chris: AHHH! (Stands up, covering his eyes with his hands, starts to walk around.) My eyes! What the hell is going on?

Josh: (Facing Sheva) And so I saw this Chainsaw guy...

Sheva and Josh: And he had a potato sack over his head! Oh my god! You seen him?

Leon: But you should've seen the ones I seen. One wears a paper bag, another is sisters with bandages...one is on steroids.

Chris: (Stops screaming) OH! Speaking of which...

EC: Okay, okay guys, let's stop befores getting.. heehee...Haha...what is tha- Ahaha...AHAHAHA!

Regis Licker: (Tongue slipping in and out EC's ear)

Kevin: I'm gonna go sick.

Alyssa: This is gonna be the newest scoop...

Mark: I miss Bob...

EC: OKAY OKAY ENOUGH! So, anyways, just send in your questions via through review, and if you want to send it in some other idea, I have no clue how to do it but oh well. If you're a hot chick then just here's my number...

Claire: (Raises her hand) I have a question..

EC: Then I have to get your number then...

Brad: (Thoughts) Smooth...

Steve: Hands off my woman!

Claire: (Gasp) Steve! You're back!

Steve: Claire! I'm back, and we're finally together. We can- (Gets stabbed by Tyrant and tossed aside)

EC:... So what's your number again?

Claire: It's...

Okay, hopefully you guys enjoy it, like I said you ask whatever your hearts desire. And we can have fun, m'kay?


	2. Holy crap, we're gonna die

**Chapter 1: Holy crap, we're gonna die.**

EC: HOLY CRAP guys, we just got our first reviews in _twelve hours! _Thanks guys! (Thumbs Up)

Wesker: I have a sense the first one is about me.

EC: Why?

Wesker: Why? Something tells me you haven't seen my Old Spice comercial... fool.

Chris: (Why can't I have any Old Spice comercials?)

EC: And the first one is from Katsumi the miko. And she said...

_Questions for Wesker:-_

Wesker: Knew it.

EC: -ehem-

_Questions for Wesker: Have you ever tested if Excella's boobs are real or not? And what happened after ward?_

_Barry: How many sandwiches can you fit in your mouth at once?_

_Ada: How many times have Leon and Krauser tried to look up your dress?_

Wesker: The idea of testing 'it's' breasts is absurd, but it does bring me wonders.

Before Excella: Excuse you? How dare you say that! These breasts are 100% real!

Wesker: I reccomend shutting your mouth before I turn you into _that. _(Points to Excella's transformation, Uroboros version)

B. Excella: (Eyes widened) Oh Albert~ You're so sexy when you threaten me. (That bastard...)

Barry: Well, before I left Raccoon City I was surrounded, I could escape real easy because I look like Chuck Norris with shorter hair, but-

Jill- To him anyways...

Barry:... But I saw this empty sandwich store, and on the counter, on a tray, there were _twenty _sandwiches. My mouth dropped. And all I think was,

'Who in the hell would leave that _there_?'

And then, I walked in the store, and took _everything _in my mouth.

EC: Wow. That's impressive. (Snickers) Everything in my mouth..

-ehem- So twenty?

Barry: (Laughs) Not even close. Y'see, there were just raw materials, and I heard the place was gonna be blown up so I had to make all of these sandwiches, I eat most, stuffed the rest in my pockets, then left the city. (Sighs in content) I could still taste it like it was yesterday...

Chris: (Whispers) Would you imagine if he talked with all those sandwiches in his mouth?

Wesker: That's a monster I can't create. But would be terrifying.

Ada: My dress is all the way to my feet. I have nothing to worry about... (Looks at Leon and Krauser)

Leon: ...and so she took out her grapling gun and shot it at the cliff, raised one foot and saw those gorgeous legs. And saw something even better...

Krauser: ...keep talking.

Ada: What the hell are you two talking about?

Leon: And then, remember that knife fight we had? Score dude. She fell for it, got it aaall in camera.

Krauser: Copy those for me.

Leon: You got it.

Krauser: You never changed comrade. And that's a good thing.

Leon: You kinda did change, with that arm, and maybe a little with that attitude...

Krauser: That was my happy arm, and when it changes... I change.

Leon: 'Happy arm?' Wai- Ohhh... okay. Hopefully no one understood that, right?

EC: ...I think I'm gonna throw up...

So we have another one from haalyle. And she said..

_I love that, lol, so funny! :)_

_One Question, Are they looking forward to their own deaths?_

_Try to make it as funny as possible, I'm also thinking of doing something on the lines like this._

EC: Well...?

(Awkward silence, crickets making their sound)

(Then huge laughter erupts the cast)

Chris: ...haha... We already experienced it, reviewer.

Leon: There is the.. haha... occasional eight year-old retard who can't even shoot without cowering the corner at the sight of the ganado/manjini...

Ganados & Manjinis: We got a good laugh out of it.

Chris: And in my game, the occasional jerk in cooperative just decides, 'Hey, I'll shoot a rocket at you!' Or 'Hey, I think i'll just screw up the reaction times!' Hahaha. Hohohoh. Hey, those tentacles hurt like a bitch. And it touches places...

Leon: What the hell are you talking about?

Chris:... Play my game.

Jill: We all died sometime in our games and it may hurt, but we can outlast it anytime.

EC: Unless the creators write you off the series or they decide to kill you off _forever_. You people are getting old...

(Big silence)

(Huge screams)

Chris: HOLY CRAP WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Leon: (Brushing his hair) Calm down, Leon... Calm down Leon...

Wesker: I don't really care. I ate rockets.

Claire: WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

EC: You'll always be alive and hot to me..

Claire: Really?

Steve: No! Claire joins me! (Smacks EC)

Ada: How am I supposed to get Leon's attention again?

Barry: (Starts eating sandwiches ferociously)

Rebecca: DON'T WORRY GUYS! I will hand out my first aid sprays to you, so once you're in danger, use this and think of me!

EC: (Facepalm)

Chris: Thanks Rebecca. I- (Shoots tear gas at his face) OH GOD MY EYES... IT HURTS EVEN MORE! WHY THE HELL DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?

Wesker: Thank you, little girl. (Shoots flame spray at his face) ...

(Hair is burning, eyes behind the glasses glow red)

Entire cast: (Silent)

Wesker: My hair.. what have you done... you... will.. pay.

EC: (Snaps fingers)

Wesker: Or not. I can grow it back anytime, off to the lab!

EC: Who's the god now, bitch?

Entire cast: OOOHHH SNAP!

Keep those reviews going. Thanks guys, I appreciate it.! :D


	3. Don't be hatin'

**Chapter 2: Don't be hatin'.**

EC: And we're back from our twelve hour break with _more _reviews! Keep 'em coming, guys.

Carlos: (Shoves EC away, spritz something in his mouth and winks at the view of your screen) Because we can't keep the chicas waiting.

EC: (Shoves Carlos back and steps back in view) Shut up, Carlos. You don't even have a question yet.

Carlos: Oh, I will so will soon...

Wesker: Not if you're famous like me. I always get first in all the questions.

EC: Not the second question...

Wesker: That was in general. So I'm still included.

Chris: (Jackass...)

EC: Okay then, we're up in our first question with RimeSeirenCevaRose and she said...

_Lol, this is funny enough.. Btw, i would like to ask a questions for everyone.._

_For,_

_Wesker : Why you're always wearing black instead the blue? The S.T.A.R.S Navy Blue shirt and the black trench coat with a royal blue in? And did you tan your skin?_

_Ada : Why you're always wearing red instead black?_

_Claire : Steve or Leon?_

_Steve : Chose me, Claire!_

_Carlos : Why don't you chose me, chica?_

_*you can add your own ideas for continue my question*_

_Leon : So.. Claire? Me?_

_Barry : Does you have another meal instead Jill Sandwich? I'm getting bored to taste it.._

_I think that's all... And btw, give my greets to Wesker.. In a formal way without fangirls scream :p_

Wesker: It matches the glasses. I can wear anything that matches my glasses. But no, if you see me in Marvel vs Capcom 3, I have different colors of my outfits, so...

Chris: (Whispers) It also matches the color of his soul...

Wesker: Excuse you?

Chris: Nothing.

Wesker: ...And I was in Africa. I put on some suntan lotion before entering. Quite hazardous if you know what I mean.

Ada: It shows elegance. Like a rose.

EC: Yeah and besides, every character in this game usually has a signature color for them. Wesker is Black, Ada is red, Chris is green...

Ada: Is this your question?

EC: N-no... Sorry..

Ada: Just don't do it again.

EC: Okay. (Cowers)

Claire: What is this question about?

EC: Who'd you like to go out with.

Claire: As in for what?

EC: A date.

Claire: A date? Who goes out for a time and place?

EC: (Facepalm) (Zombie incidents must really screwed up their social life.) Date is a term used to say who will you go out to be with someone you think is special. A perfect example for this is a boyfriend and girlfriend.

Claire: (Blushes) And I have to choose between...

EC: (nods)

Claire:... Well, isn't Steve dead?

Steve: (Horrified, steps back and falls to trip over a leg and go behind a furniture) But I confessed...

Leon: Claire... is it me, then?

Carlos: Pick me, I'll be your favorite _novio _if you do.

Wesker: (Coughs loudly) -ehem- Fight to the death for affection.

EC: You two are not in this.

Chris: Claire... (Puts his hand on her shoulder) I think you should be worried more in your life before sharing it.

Leon: (Oogles at Ada)

Chris: Besides... I don't think they're ready yet.

Claire: For what?

Chris: For you...

EC: (Tears up) A brother and sister moment...

HUNK: Wuss.

EC: HOLY CRAP! (Jumps, standing on one foot) Where the hell did you came from?

HUNK: A mission.

EC: And you just _randomly _appear like that?

HUNK: Whatever.

Barry: (scoffs) I _so _don't eat Jill Sandwiches every, _single_ day in my life! It's unhealthy! (Coupons of Jill's Sandwiches drop to the floor)

...

Barry: ...I also eat at Subway.

Entire cast: Phew!

EC: And the next review is from Claire Redfield 86 and she said...

_Question for Wesker - Do you wear any color beside black ?_

_Question for Jill- Do you perfer your hair Blonde or brown_

_Question for Chris- Do you ever get tired of ppl calling you the hulk or saying you used steroids_

Wesker: Like I said, glasses.

Chris: (whispering again) Like I said, soul. It's in a dark, cold, dampy place. And it's black...

Wesker: Chris, I heard you this time.

Chris: Oh! Hahaha... Yep, you sure did... How did you?

Wesker: Because you're standing right next to me.

Chris: Oh.

Jill: Brunette. Thanks to that godamn bastard with the shades I feel a bit more stupider.

Alexia: HEY!

Jill: Who injected herself with _her own virus?_

Alexia...

Albert: How dare you say that to my sister!

Chris: You freakin' cross dress in memory of her!

Albert: ...I just liked how breezy it is down there with a dress...

Chris: It's super annoying. Do I look like the HULK to you?

EC: Green outfit, muscular look, hell of a temper...

Chris: Jesus christ, yeah, so what I look like the hulk?

EC: Yep. Now, the steroids part?

Chris: I stopped taking it.

EC: So you admitted it?

Chris: Yes...no...yes...no...yes...

EC:...okaaay then. Well, I can clearly see the difference. What the _hell _happen to your guns, man?

Chris: I just explained it.

EC:...still...

Next up is jameron4eva and he/she said...

_Question for Wesker: What did it feel like when Alice BLEW YOUR ASS UP IN AFTERLIFE!_

_Question for Leon: Why did you let them choose Johan Urb over Jensen Ackles for your role?_

_Question for Jill: Why did you groan like you liked it when Chris tore that thing Wesker put on your chest off?_

_Question for Ada and Rebecca: Do you two ever stfu?_

_Question for all: Who's more kick ass, Rain Ocampo, or Michlle Rodriguez? And what's your take and Wesker and his complete and total embarasment in Afterlife, cuz he went out like a bitch, even though he'll be in Retribution, but not cuz he sucks the lickers balls_

Wesker: Alice did not 'blew me up'. Remember, I was parachuting down safely but if it wasn't fixiated at the guy's back, but nevertheless, I still made it out safely.

Leon: I didn't. I actually like Jensen Ackles better. Amazing actor. I tivo Supernatural. Even the re-runs!

EC: SAME! (High-fives)

Leon: So, I freakin' hate Johan. The person who is casting them is mentally unstable and I can feel it!

Jill: (Blushes) Well, it did brought a lot of weight on me, it was very uncomfy, especially since it started zapping me with electricity, so when Chris it off, I was like,

OH GOD FINALLY... THAT THING WAS ANNOYING ME!

Chris: Oh... (Pouts)

Ada: I don't speak a lot!

EC: I beg to differ... (Presses on a remote, a huge TV screen behind everyone plays)

Ada on TV: My name is Ada...Ada Wong..

Ada... Ada Wong... (stops)

EC: You let your information out quicker than saying, "Oops, screwed up."

Ada: (Flustered) They were all dead anyways!

EC: Except Leon.. but he also had repititive lines...

Leon on TV: Ada, wait!

Ada, wait!

Ada, wait! (stops)

Claire: I'm getting a migrane..

Leon: I just had questions! (Crosses his arms and looks away)

Rebbeca: I didn't talk that much..

EC: Yeah, I don't see your proof there...

Entire cast: Rain Ocampo.

Alice: Yeah, she died like a man..

EC: Would you like to rephrase that?

Alice. Nope.

EC: Seriously?

Alice: Yes.

EC: Okaaay...

Chris: I laughed.

Jill: I thought it was unlike him, he let's them take him too easily, it's stupid.

Leon: I just heard about him, I think he shouldn't just stand there and give lame lectures, just SHOOT THEM!

Chris: Well, that could've killed us.

Leon: Then while he was lecturing, shoot him! So retarded...

Claire: But you said that he shouldn't give lectures...

Leon:... whatever.

Wesker: Whoever is asked that question is not going to live another day.

EC: ANYWAYS, next is from mskurenekoelric, and she said...

Heres my questions

_Wesker:How did you feel about the way Capcom killed you off (I honestly thought it was a dick move)_

_Chris:How many times have you had your ass owned?_

_Leon:WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE?_

_Steve:Why did you die by tentacles :'(_

_Ada:Why do you wear a f*cking dress in a zombie apocalypse(I admit it is stylish though)_

_Krauser:Where was that lets kick some ass attitude in Re4?_

Wesker: I think it's absurd. But, I am your new god, sooner or later.

Chris: Dude, seriously. I am tired. Of your bullshit.

Wesker: ...

Leon: Cute? (Oblivious)

Claire: Well... maybe it's the hairstyle..

Ada: Maybe his attitude...

Angela: Maybe he's just that gorgeous. (The other two ladies look at her) What? He kissed me.

Ada: But I was first.

Leon: But you were dying. Is that some sort of cry of desperation?

Ada: NO! It's just... you had something on your lips.. I had to take it off...

EC: (Snickers)

Steve: Hey, I'm glad it's just like, worth to cry for. Look at, 'Hey, I got killed by a tentacle that presumably could be a weenie.' Spaniard.

Luis: It is _NOT _that! And I had a decent role in that game!

Sadler: Totally is. (Luis turns red)

Ada: You just answered it for me. And that was no zombie apocalypse. Raccoon City was, and that's an actual blouse and pants. Plagas was just some messed-up mind control village and some Island.

Sadler: (Sulks away)

Krauser: I only had _one _game, and Mr. Emo cut kicked my ass, and I only appear as a spin-off. All I said there was, 'CA-MON!' It was embarassing.

Merchant: It all is because of me, Strang'a. (Stabbed in the head by Krauser)

EC: You do realize he appears again and again?

Krauser: Yeah, I just wanted to do it because it was annoying.

EC: Also, some people can kill you by knife only.

Leon: (Flips his knife) It's true.

Krauser: I can't believe I was degraded so much by a single question.

EC: It's all right... We'll be right back with more questions to answer! Keep 'em coming guys!


	4. 34?  Where the hell did you came from?

**Chapter 3 or 4?: Where the hell did you came from?**

EC: (Crawls back from outside with lots of papers)

Claire: What happened to you? You looked like you were mauled by a zombie!

EC: No... it was...

Fans.

Entire cast: (Gasp)

Carlos: Wait, wut?

EC: Nothing. (Gets up, looks at the papers, puts one paper at the back to the front) But...

MEDIIIC!

Rebecca: Yeep! (Runs over, sprays all over her hands)

Chris: GET HER AWAY FROM ME! (Dives behind furniture)

Chris: What the hell- Stop! Don't touch me there! What the hell are you doing?

Albert: Nothing.

EC: Thanks Rebecca. That helped a lot. (Smiles)

Rebecca: It's nothing...

EC: Okay, we got more questions, (mutters) mostly from people we already know... (normal voice) and one is from residentkilla, and he said...

_Wesker, how does getting stabbed by tyrant three times including umbrella chronicles, and the remake feel_

_and chris if i was in the room with you and i called your sister smokin hot would u kick my ass? Im just curious..._

Wesker: I hated it the first time. I was supposed to have this close up on my face and I was going to look at the camera but the director of the bastard cued the tyrant, but the other times I just left a hole so I won't have any problems like that.

Chris: (Snickers) I like how he wears his outfit and there was arrows pointing saying, 'Please stab here'...

Wesker: Do you want me to bring him over?

Chris: Bring it. I killed you and something two or more times bigger than me. And I killed it with three rockets!

Wesker: You shot it once, that was just repeating the scene with different angles, and I had 'upgrades' to it.

Chris:... I'm gonna wait...

Well, I wouldn't say anything about it because it's Claire's life and I know she may attract men, it's up to her. There is nothing I could say or do about it. (looks at Claire)

EC: And...I lost my parents from the Raccoon City Incident and... I thought I would die... it was too tragic! (Starts sobbing)

Claire: Oh, poor you... (Hugs EC tightly)

EC: Oh, Claire... you're too nice for me... This hug... it's so warm... it makes me feel..at ease... (SCORE!)

Chris: (Twitches) (What the hell is she doing with him? He's a wimpy kid!)

EC: O-okay... Claire. That's enough.. We have to go on with the show.. but...

Are you free tonight because I really have nothing else to do sooo... dinner?

Claire: Huh?

EC: Okay, six aaat Golden Corral?

Claire: Um.. okay?

EC: YUS. (Fist pumps, but then get smacked by Chris)

Chris: Don't you _dare _touch my sister!

EC: ...sorry...

Next up is from Christie Redfield, and-

Wait.

Do you two have another sister?

Chris: Not that I know of.

Claire: I kinda don't know.

EC: ...I'm gonna look that up... Anyways, so she said,

_Great. Super Funny. Question for Chris and Claire , do you ever think there will be a game with you two as the main characters?._

_Question for Jill, will you ever be in a relationship with Chris?_

_Question for Rebecca, Do you ever believe you'll see Billy again and if you do, tell him I said hello._

Chris & Claire: Well, we did have a good game at Code Veronica.

Chris: And I think it's just sibling powers that makes us all special...

EC: -ehem- (mutters) Beg to differ...

Chris: What?

EC: Nothing..

Jill: Well.. I...

I've been with Chris all my life... and he's a nice guy... so.. I...think?

Entire Cast: Awww.

Brad: YES! (Crickets)

Chris: Well then, do you want to start now?

Jill: What do you mean?

Chris: Jill... I- (A pan smacks him at the back of the head, knocking him out cold)

EC: -ehem- Next one is from Claire Redfield 86 again, and she said...

_Question for Alexia- Don't you find it strange that your brother was dressing like you._

_Question for Chris- Who you want as your lover Jill, Sheva, Leon or Wesker?_

Alexia: I didn't realize he was until I saw my closet was empty.

Albert: I WAS JUST SAYING IT'S BREEZY DOWN THERE! (Mutters) My pants are getting too tight...

Alexia: And the hair? The voice?

Albert: I was looking at the 70's rock hair styles... and... I want to be a ventriliquist when I grow up...

Alexia: (Facepalm)

EC: And since Chris is knocked out cold I think he can't answer his question. But I think he would be picking Wesker.

Wesker: Excuse you?

EC: ...As his biggest rival.

Wesker: ...of course.

EC: Okay...

Rebecca: I kinda don't know... Is he here?

EC: Don't know...and next is from another person returning, mskoenekoelric and she said...

_BWAHAHAHA :) degrading Krauser is fun_

_I have more questions for you all :)_

_Chris:If you could go back in time(before he injected himself with the virus) and kick Wesker in the nuts REALLY HARD, like make a trooper bawl like a bitch hard, would you?_

_Wesker:Would you eat a Jill sandwich*snicker*_

_Leon:Are you REALLY that ditzy to how cute you are ._

_Claire:On a scale of 1-10 how much would you like to hurt Alexia for killing Steve_

_Ada:Do you ever have those moments where you just want to stab Leon in the leg like you did when he choked you?_

_Luis:This isn't really a question but here*hands you a rocket launcher*Use it if Saddler comes near you with his wang-I mean tentacle_

_Jill:Do you prefer to be blonde or brunnete?_

_Krauser:On a scale of 1-whatever the fuck you wanna put, how degraded do you feel by my question :P_

_Angela:You know Ada will get Leon in the end, right?_

_(If Billy is in this then here is my question)_

_Billy:Are you dead yet? I hope not_

EC: (Kicks Chris) WAKE UP!

Chris: (Mumbles) YES! (Sits up)

EC: That's your answer.

Wesker: What's a Jill sandwich?

Barry: (GASP) You don't KNOW what a Jill Sandwich is? Here! (Whips out a sandwich and runs over to Wesker) Try it!

Wesker: That's obsurd..

Barry: TRY IT!

EC: We don't know if mskoel is stating that right...

Barry: She asked the damn question and we're answering it! Now, eat it!

Wesker: Fine! (Snatches the sandwich and shoves it in his mouth, chewing) ...

Wesker: ...it's good.. what's in it.

Barry: The usual, turkey, cheese, Jill's spit, tomato, lettuce...

Wesker: Wait, what? The one before tomato?

Barry:... spit from Jill?

Wesker: I need more.

Barry: Sure! (Hands out another sandwich to Wesker)

Wesker: ... I'll be right back... (leaves)

EC: ...HUNK?

HUNK: What?

EC: There's a hundred bucks in Wesker's back pocket from me. You can get it if you know what the hell is Wesker doing.

HUNK: Going...

Leon: What the hell is with these questions?

EC: Just... answer it

Leon: (flustered) I catch a few looks but that's it! I think it's my cut, but I don't care...

Ada: Obviously he never looked at the mirror.

Claire: Well, Steve was a nice guy, but when he died, ...I don't know. I think it should be a-

Steve: I'LL ANSWER for Claire! It's a ten!

Claire: ..Was about to say eight, but now seven..

Steve: Claire! You cried for me!

Claire: Six...

Steve: I love you!

Claire: Five..

Steve: STOP COUNTING DOWN!

Claire: Four...

Steve: PLEASE STOP!

Claire three...

Steve: Why me?

Claire: Two...

Steve: Oh god...

Claire: One.

Steve:...NOOOOOOOO!

EC: (Whispers) Told you he'd do it.. and he'll be on his knees... _now._ (Steve gets on his knees) See?

Claire: Don't you think I went too far?

EC: You never go that far, Claire. You're too nice for it...

Claire: Really?

EC: Yeah.

Chris: (Shoves Eric and stands all the way up) EC, stop.

EC: Why? Wait, No, no, no. Don't answer that.

Ada: I don't really mind the attention. Not much guys don't give me that.

EC: Now that's a lie

Ada: But Leon has this... _special_ attention...

Leon: Did she just coo at me?

EC: Yup!

Leon: Eh, I feel like if I keep doing this follow the Ada thing, I think I'll end up in the 'Somewhat around the friend-zone' or maybe the 'Tool'.

Krauser: Tottally the tool.

Leon: Shut up

Luis: Gracias, Senorita. But I think I need more than just one rocket...

Sadler: Luis~

Luis: SWEET SANTA MARIA! (Throws rocket in the air and starts to run, Sadler gives chase)

Leon: When will you stop making Sadler gay?

EC: Whenever I feel like it.

Jill: I think my answer is at my last chapter. I don't want to say again because I feel like I'm getting looks...

Ashley: Blonds are not stupid!

Leon: (Mimics) LEEEON! HEEELP! LEEON! Your vocabulary is shorter the Nemesis's.

Nemesis: STARS?

Ashley: Leon! Wait, noo... I...oh screw it, I'm in the Leon club as well...

EC: The what?

Ashley: NEVERMIND.

Krauser: (Looks at Ashley for a moment)... Well, I guess I could give it a nine, since it was-

EC:It was one teeny question? You do realize you degraded yourself because you talk to much?

Krauser: Do you really want to mess with me, boy?

EC: I'm not a 'boy'.

Krauser: I beg to differ.

EC: I swear to god I will whip out a knife and turn you into diced cheese.

Krauser: ...

Leon: EC, that was too far...

EC: I know, but the look on their face is just... wow.

Leon: 'Their'?

EC: Krauser fans.

Leon: There are?

EC: You have ten as much.

Leon: Is it because-

EC: It's the freakin' cut. Yes.

Leon: ...I need to go back to Coco & Buff...

Angela: No she won't! Where's the closest swimming pool...

EC: Pretty far.

Angela: Get one here. Now. And an orchestra, and make the pool deep.

EC:...not yet...

(A hand gripping a spoon stick out the ground)

Leon: What the hell?

?: (muffled) Grab my hand!

Leon: What?

?: GRAB MY HAND! (Leon grabs the hand and yanks ? out, it was Billy Coen.)

Rebecca: Billy? BILLY! (Rebecca Tackles Billy)

Billy: Woah there, princess. I just came back from Guantanamo Bay with a spoon. I don't think I'm up for hugs.

Rebecca: Oh.. sorry... well, welcome back. (Both stands back up again)

EC: Well, that was a heart-warming reunion.

Billy: (Cough, cough) Would you like to dig your way here with a spoon?

EC: No thanks...

Billy: Here, take the spoon and go. I dare you.

EC: NEXT QUESTION is from Katsumi the Miko again, and she said...

_Okay, one for Leon:_

_Did you keep the rocket launcher that Ada gave you in RE4 after you killed Saddler with it?_

_Ada: How many times have you wanted to slap Leon for following you around all the time?_

Leon: Actually, I did. Everytime I think about her, I think of it.

EC: Does it really signify something?

Leon: Yeah... it's our relationship...

Ada: (Oh my god... does he really..?)

Leon: It shows how it always blows up everytime she leaves.

Ada: ...

EC: Ada?

Ada: ...I'm leaving. (Walks away)

Leon: Ada, wait! (chases)

Ada: (Oh _god_ is that good to hear that again.)

EC: ...Next is RimaSeirenCeavaRose again, and she said...

_Questions and reply_

_Wesker : Hmm.. Intresting.. By the way, is that true you always work without taking a break?_

_Chris : If Wesker's soul are dark, I don't really mind it..actually.. That's make him look awesome, no? I bet everyone will agree.. And Chris, may i know how often you use steroids?_

_Leon : What do you think on Ashley? Is she really annoying?_

_Alexia : Why your hair is short? Long is suit you well.._

_Ada : Rose,eh? Hmm.. Say, how tall are you? Can you speak Chinese?_

_HUNK : Greetings, Hunk. It's good to see you._

(Wesker and HUNK returns, Wesker being dragged by HUNK.)

HUNK: He was making Jill clones.

EC: Are you ****ing kidding me? You sick...

Wesker: She is the perfect subject! She has great acrobatic ability, nice marksmanship and good thinking!

EC: Oh, I'm thinking of something else. Anyways, Wesker. Do you work without taking a break?

Wesker: No.

EC: Why?

Wesker: Because I'm a god.

EC: You need a really good reason other than that.

Wesker: I am a GOD.

Chris: That was killed by rockets.

Wesker: I'm still here.

EC: Because I wrote you all here... jeez...

Wesker: That proves it. I'm immortal. (EC facepalms)

Chris: 'Awesome'? This person is sick, if you want to turn to one of them- (Points to zombies) or them- (Points to manjinis) And you want to call him 'AWESOME'? EC, this world has gone insane.

EC: It's the glasses.

Wesker: Always the glasses.

Chris: I stopped using it if you see the RE6 trailer... I heard it has bad qualities...

Jill: You must be horrible in bed then.

Chris: (flustered) I-I-I-I...

Jill: I was just kidding.

(Ada runs back in with Leon)

Leon: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ADA!

EC: Oh ****. What happened... They were all lovey-dovey and now it's... whatever.

Leon: (Gripping a strand on his hair) Now one side is unbalanced!

Ada: I am sorry! I was distracted and... man is your reaction funny...

EC: Calm down, Leon. take care of it later..

Leon: This, is, chaos...

EC: Answer the question.

Leon: ...how would you like it if someone repeats your name in a loud voice?

EC: I'd love it, because that would be a different situation.

Leon: ALL. THE TIME.

EC: Never mind.

Ashley: But I was scared...

Leon: Coulda helped!

Ashley: What about the cranks and the buttons and pushing...

Leon: And shooting and the shutting up and the listening to me.

Ashley: It's my first time...

Leon: Definetly.

Alexia: I like to explore.

Albert: I do to!

Alexia: You took 'explore' and castrated it, stabbed a needle and inject the virus it, and made it look terrible.

Albert:... I just missed you.

Alexia: Ever look at a picture and start to talk to it?

EC: So, Ada, how tall _are _you?

Ada: (Stands to Leon, just a few inches shorter than him.) This much.

EC: Chinese?

Ada: I'm Chinese-American. You really expect me to start speaking chinese?

EC: It's just a question, jeez.

HUNK: ...

EC: Are you gonna reply?

HUNK: I have nothing to say.

EC: You could say hi.

HUNK: Greetings. Are you happy now?

EC: Ecstatic.

HUNK: Good to hear.

EC: Next up is jameron4eva and **HE** said...

_Question 2.0 because i want to, a) im a guy b) Wesker you can't kill me I'd love to see you try to kill a T-1000 though. Jill: Its generally accepted that you and Chris love eachother, so how do you feel about Chris and Sheva? Before Rain: Why do you think jd paused before he bit you in re? Nemisis: Why you only know a one word vocabulary S.T.A.R.S. Gets pretty old from a walking sack of skin and bone and smelling flesh. All: Why the hell you just not call in the Marine Corps and let them kick umbrellas ass? Alice: Carlos, LJ, Chris or Spence? Rain again: Wesker vs. Skynet which is just more dumb? I mean its fair since Weskers stupid and slinger, well if you've seen terminator salvation why it had to play with John i don't know._

Wesker: I'd like to see that. And then maybe I could kill you after that...

EC: Wesker we can't kill our reviewers.

Wesker: Don't test me, young man.

Jill: What? Chris and Sheva?

Sheva: Now to think of it, he does look good...

Jill: I don't like it.

Before Rain: Wait. I was _bitten? _Son of a bitch, JD, stay the hell away from me!

J.D. : I stopped myself from biting you! I did it because I love you!

Before Rain: What?

EC: And here we go. And Nemesis?

Nemesis: Stars?

EC: Uhuh. Keep talking.

Nemesis: Stars-ars. Star-arar-arar-rar-ras.

EC: Okay... and?

Nemesis: (Sad voice) Stars...

EC: Oh... I feel sorry for you man.

Jill: You speak Nemesis?

EC: Nope. Barry, sandwich? (Barry gives EC a sandwich) I'll be right back.

Chris: The marines is something abroad, in water. And if you mean by the military, then they're too busy with they're own problems. That's why there's BSAA.

Alice: The only romance I had was with Carlos. And he died. So...

Movie version Carlos: I just had a kiss of death with her. Maybe if I didn't...

Alice: It would stay the same...

Barry: Or he could be spared. I DUNNO, zombies are not my forte.

Chris: Only weapons... and sandwiches.

Barry: Yahtzee.

Rain: Who's Wesker?

EC: (Comes back) Skynet it is.

Barry: How's the sandwich?

EC: Oh... it was, really nice. Hey, get me some more after the question, m'kay?

Barry: Sure! Glad you like it.

EC: Yep...sure did. Next is residentevil4life and he said..

_This question is for the desperate one who we know as CARLOS_

_So CARLOS, you kissed alice, did that make you feel good. OH YEAH I ALMOST FORGOT... in APOCALYPSE you were in the streets with swat teams everywhere yet your men died, do they all suck at headshots_

Carlos: I actually got romance, and to be honest, it was li-

Alice: It was great, I know...

Carlos:...very...passionate. I savored the moment. Oh and back then? My god were they terrible. I could wear 'the god's' sunglasses during that time and _still _shoot better than them! I mean, is it so hard that you just had to risk your life for it? I mean... really...?

EC: Where's your accent?

Carlos: What acc- I had this ac-eent seence the beginning.

Billy: Can I get your sandwiches and somewater? All I had was saltwater and dirt..

Barry: This is my last sandwich...

EC: Barry.

Barry: But I-

EC: _Now. _(Barry takes a big bite and gives it to Billy, who bassicly dropped it straight down the gullet)

Barry & Billy: Mmm.

EC: Mmmhmm.. Sure do. Saved the best for last with again, residentkilla, and he said...

_This ones for wesker_

_Hey wesker you are extremely fit but you are being hunted down by the BSAA. when do u ever have time for working out :l_

_Oh and chris your sister is hot. Are u or steve gonna do anything about it?_

Wesker: I-

Chris: Oh no. Don't tell me those stupid answers that have the word, 'God, virus, and unnecessary'. Because I swear I will-

Wesker: I use the P90X. I do it everytime I walk.

Chris:... really? It works?

Wesker: (Chuckles) God no. I am a _god._ The _virus_ makes me strong enough and a workout is completely _unnecessary_.

Chris:...

EC: Chris, you killed him in the last mainstream game.

Chris: Life is so beautiful.

Wesker: So close... this world _would be_ beautiful with minions to follow and a new way to start this terrible way to rule a planet..

Chris: Too bad.

EC: Um, Chris?

Chris: Yeah?

EC: Did you read the last part?

Chris: What last- BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM CLAIRE!

Steve: (Crawls back on the platform) (Hoarse voice) Claire is mi-i-i-i-ine...

EC: HOLY CRAP IT'S A ZOMBIE! (Runs over and kicks Steve in the head, sending him catapulting out of the platform again)

Zombie: Dude, I'm right here.

EC: Sorry, had to find a reason.

Claire: For what?

EC: Nothing.

Nemesis: (Breathes down at EC)

EC: Ooohh... what did I do?

Leon: I think kicking Steve ticked him off.

EC: WHY?

Chris: 'cause... your wrote him...that way?

EC: Oh shi- (Nemesis screams, arms raised)

TECHINACAL DIFFICULTIES.

EC: THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SPELL THO- AAAAHHH!

Thanks for the reviews guys! Appreaciate it!


	5. Definetly Chapter 4: Oh Romance Irony

**Definetly Chapter 4: Oh, romance irony.**

***note: refan1, that review doesn't feel much a question. I apologize if I won't be able to answer if it is a question than a comment.**

EC: (Walks in, paler than a twilight vampire.)

Leon: Hey, you're late. And you look like crap. What's with you?

EC: Other than being decimated by Nemesis, I'm having my M.S.A.'s. Basically the state tests.

Leon: Yeah, so? And we just realized Nemesis didn't do it for Steve, he knows you were making Jill clones.

Nemesis: STARS.

EC: (gulp)...anyways.. That means I'm more tired and I definetly will take longer. This test takes three weeks. It's ridiculous.

Leon: Oh. Anyways, here. (Hands over the papers) Here are the reviews.

EC: Alright- (Takes a big, gasping breath) What...the...HELL?

Leon: Yup. C'mon, you gotta go on with the show.

EC: But...ah screw it, Okay, let's DO THIS!

First up is from someone's name I can't even read, so I'll call it, 'Blanky', and he said...

_This one is for everyone in the game series_

_You know most of the time its us gamers that do the killing in the game_

_How do you feel when the gamer tries to go rambo then gets you killed._

_Also for the EC, your not the only one who wants her number XD JK_

Alright, just to save them, I handpicked some people.

Jill: In the mansion incident, I don't know what kind of person would send me hurtling at the hunters. My head flew off in a heartbeat...

Claire: In the Raccoon City Incident, I don't know why I used a knife trying to kill a large crocodile. IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! Next thing you know my bones were pointed the wrong way...

Kevin: In that same incident, I don't know why I only kicked a zombie, when I had a gun...now I only have a sore leg and a missing arm that time.

Leon: During the Los Illuminados thing, I don't know why I shot the drawer barricading the door and started going at it at the villagers. I was doing good up until there was a chainsaw guy behind me...

Sheva:...why did I just wasted my ammo on the insect thing, only to recieve accupuncture at my sides?

EC: That is it. So. Yeah. And good that you're joking. Less competition.

Claire: What competition?

EC: Nothing. Still up for tonight?

Claire: Yeah...?

EC: Feels good to be the writter. Anyways, from the _coolest name_ ever, can't think of a cool name, and she said...

_So we can ask anything? Ok then._

_Steve: Before you died you told Claire that you loved her. First: Did you mean it? Second: Did you love her or were you in love with her? (And yes there is a difference! Most guys don't know that there is!) Third: When was the exact moment that you realized you loved her. (Yay! A question that might make you squirm!) Oh! And exactly how long were you on that island?_

_Claire: While we are on this topic: Exactly how did you feel about Steve? (I'm not expecting you to have been in love with him but he's kind of dead in the games so if there's anything that needs to come out you might want to take adavantage)_

_And another thing! Who's more annoying? Leon, Steve, or Chris?_

_Leon: Where the heck is Sherry? There are stories that she's in the government's custody, that's she's in Wesker's custody, that she's living with her aunt in California! Where is she? (P.S. I didn't know you liked Claire like that.)_

_(P.S. Claire, you are really popular with the boys! Wow! Ok so, is this happens when girls go off to college? Boys start parading around after them? I am so jelous! Lucky you! Ok back to bussiness!)_

_Chris: Sorry I'm just a huge Code:Veronica fan and so I just have to know what your first thoughts were when you found your sister in the antarctic and she just kills your dreams of getting out there by saying that you need to find a guy named Steve. Second: When Steve told Claire that he loved her, I'm just wondering if he was better off dying the way that he did rather than the way you would have murdered him. Your thoughts on that please!_

_Ok I think I'm done_

Steve: (Twitches)

Claire: Well, Steve?

Steve: ...she really is hot... and she has a great personality...

EC: Just answer the question...

Steve: I DUNNO! I WAS IN THE MOMENT! I was dying and it would make a cool scene to it! I did love you, but then I died...

Claire:...so...no?

Steve: Yep.

Claire: I did cry for him, of course I loved him! I loved him so much!

Steve: (blushing) Claire...?

Claire: As a brother. (Steve falls backwards, exasperated)

EC: Even I know that's heartless.

Claire: He kind of deserved it...he is really getting annoying...

...

Wait, I'm what?

EC: Yeah, she's right. Some guys here and even the reviewers seem to want you.

Claire: (Blushes) Guys..?

EC: Probably good looking ones to...

Chris: Not when I meet them.

Claire: Chris, seriously. I had two games and you may be in a few, but the first one you were _TRAPPED _in a box for like, six hours! And you said _I _needed protecting?

Chris: But Claire I-

Claire: No buts!

EC: (Yes please...)

Chris:...o-okay...

EC: (Pats Chris's shoulder) I know, it's gonna be hard trying to act normal on someone you always wanted to protect your whole life.

Leon: Well, I think I saw her with the new guy on the new RE6 trailer, but it could be Ashley-

Ashley: Whoop!

Leon: Or Sherry...

Sherry: It's about time. I swear to god I look hot. (Entire cast looks at her)

EC: Woah there.

Sherry: What would you say if you were a kid for ten-to-twelve years?

EC: ...play video games? Uh, talk to the developers.

Chris: Hey, if there were less guys after Claire, I'd be happy.

Claire: Are trying to make me a cat lady?

Chris: ...no..

Claire: EC, we're leaving as soon as we are done with the questioning. I was getting hungry anyways.

EC: (OHHH SNAP!) Claire, now you are becoming a true woman.

Claire: Th-thanks.

EC: Hyuk-Hyuk-Hyuk. Anyways, next is from residentkilla again, and he said...

_Ok luis i just wanna get this off my chest. how could you not notice saddler stalking you before you died. I mean come on, it had to be quite obvious that he was right behind you :(_

_Leon if you could go out with any girl in the room other than ada and angela who would it be. Im asking cause you dont seem to be the romance type of guy_

Sadler: Because he wanted it.

Luis: BECAUSE I was too busy with the success to bring over something that _saved Leon_ from turning into those things!

EC: Gotta admit, Luis saved Leon from him putting on a Potato sack on his head.

Luis: Is my manhood restored yet?

EC: Nope, you had freaky thing with large tentacles. Cost you your funeral.

Luis: God-DAMMIT!

Leon: What? I have no time for that.

EC: Answer...

Leon:Well... I don't know... I like a nice girl with a nice figure...

Ashley: Ooohh...

Leon: Someone really high in the social class...

Ashley: I know it...

Leon: Helena Harper. (Ashley faints)

EC: You barely know her.

Leon: She looks nice. (EC facepalms)

EC: Without Ada, you would be alone for the rest of your life...

Next up is from coldn'deadly, and he said...

_Hey merchant_

_why do you call everyone "stranga" do you fear that if you call everyone by their name that sooner or later they will be expecting a discount on weapons._

Leon: Yeah, he's right... (walks up to Merchant)

We never knew each other. My name is Leon S. Kennedy.

Merchant: OH A NEW CUSTOMAH! Hello there strang'a.

Leon: No... you helped me in Europe...remember?

Merchant: Ah! I remember yew!

Leon: Yeah, yeah yeah... so I'm Leon and you're...

Merchant: ...

...

AH! A NEW CUSTOMAH! Hello there strang'a. (Leon facepalms)

Chris: I'm so glad I never meet my merchant.

EC: Next is from cupcakebooz. And she said...

_I haven't a reviewed any fic in like AGES ago but man, this one's damn funny it can't be passed. :D Anyways:_

_Chris: I saw you touch Jill's ass in Revelations. _**FLUFF**_ HER ALREADY YOU _**BAD **_PUSSY-_**CAT**_!_

_Jill: Is Chris gay? If not, please just rape him cuz he's so much of a dultz to know you have a nice rack._

_Wesker: Is it true you eat rockets for breakfast? And how would you react if I posted a picture of you wearing sexy lingerie for a special BSAA guy? XD_

_Chris: I know what you did last summer. 8D_

_Claire: What happened to your clothing style in Degeneration? I know you suck at fashion (you looked like a ship in CV) but gurl, you need to stop Chris from picking out those sorry excuse for clothes and start shopping with Jill. I'm damn sure you'd look sexy as hell in a mini skirt and tube-top. *drools*_

_Leon: Congratulation on finally hitting puberty in RE6 :)_

_~~Take care~_

EC: For someone with a username 'cupcakebooz', he/she really has a potty mouth. Wait IIII get it... OH CRAP! SOMEONE COVER SHERRY'S EARS!

Sherry: I already ****in' know what it means.

Chris: EC... what have you done?

EC: It's not my fault!

Leon: Sure is.

EC: I'm doomed.

Chris: (Obviously flustered, so is Jill) B-but we're just partners...

EC: cupcake did ask for it. We have to answer.

Chris: ...Jill...

Jill: ...C-Chris...

THIS SCENE HAS BEEN TO GRAPHIC TO BE RATED T.

Entire cast: (Mouth dropped, cheeks red, eyes wide)

EC: Who knew Jill could be so _flexible_.

Leon: Even I don't think I can compare that size... (Looks down)

Claire: Me neither... (Pushes up breasts)

(Chris and Jill were panting, their clothes back on.)

Sherry: HOT!

EC: Who the hell let the kid watch?

Billy: We were _distracted_.

Rebecca: EC, why would you allow such a thing?

EC: WE HAD DO IT! IT'S THE ONLY WAY! (Slapped by Barry)

Barry: SNAP OUT OF IT!

EC: But I promis- (Mouth stuffed by a sandwich)

Chris: I didn't really mind...

Jill: Me neither... whew!

Wesker: I don't know what you mean by that. (Chris is laughing)

Chris: I think this person wants to put a picture in the public you in dental floss. (Entire cast starts to laugh)

Wesker: I then forbid it.

Chris: So you _confessed_ wearing it?

Wesker: No. It's called fan art.

Chris: ...

Wait, what did I do last summer?

EC: This cupcake person knows what we guys want. But her biking skinsuit is still hot.

Claire: (blushes) S-stop...

Jill: I know _just _the thing. (Gives Claire her RE3 outfit)

Claire: I don't know... I don't think it suits me.

Jill: C'mon! It'll make you look sleek and sexy.

EC: (Moves his hips back) Move on, MOVE ON! I can't think before this turns to 'R'!

Nemesis: Staaar~s.

Leon: If I didn't hit puberty, then my voice would be higher than Steve's.

Steve: Heeeey!

Leon: You sound like a teenager from the 1980's. Loud and obnoxious.

EC: ...he needs some ice for that burn.

Next is from anonymous, and she said...

_I have a question for chris. My family has a "killchain" for when i turn sixteen which is when i'll be allowed to date. The chain goes: my godfather threatens the boy, my grandfather gets his shotgun for show, my uncle chases after the boy, and then my dad is just supposed to call the cops but, since he doesn't follow the rules, he'll probably just kill him. Do you or did you have something like that for claire when she was a minor? My dad says everyone has them for their little girls, which i don't believe, but you're kind of overprotective like him so... Yeah. Just curious! Although you probabley just go straight fo the killing._

Claire: Definetly like that.

Chris: I don't do that!

Claire: Sure do. Remember you were chasing that boy I dated... when I was _eighteen? _

Chris: He was whipping out something!

Claire: He was yelling out, 'It's mah phone, dude!'

Chris: Soo... could be a knife, or gun, or con-

Claire: Sooo... he ended up in the hospital.

EC: ...this family...

Next in line is Christie Redfield again, and she..

Seriously, do you have another sister?

Claire: We seriously don't know.

Chris: Unless dad was drunk one night.

EC: This thing is going to be 'R' quick,

We interupt this program to give you...

The Adventures of Albert Whisker. Brought you by...

Beefy Beef! The thing that makes Chris Redfield buff!

Whisker: (A small, cute cat with sunglasses) (Pixie voice) I shall rule the world and then make it my litter box! (Shakes right paw in the air)

EC: WELCOME BACK! And we're here with Christie Redfield and she said...

_What a way to end a chapter._

_Question for Claire , would you rather be in a relationship with Wesker or Chris ?_

_Question for Billy, can you tell me why you got the MOTHER LOVE tattoo?_

_Question for Wesker, are you the devil's son and are you straight, gay or bisexual?_

Claire: ...Did this question seriously asked if I could have incest or date with a criminal mastermind?

EC: Preetty much.

Claire: Seriously? Ugh... This is going too far...what happened to the innocent, nice reviewers?

EC: They're all just curious.

Claire:...Chris. He's a nice and protective person.

Billy: Seriously, does _anyone_ heard of Queen?

Chris & Claire: YOU LISTEN TO THEM?

Billy: You mean the best band ever?

EC: They're a nice band. I think 'Made in Heaven' and 'Mother Love' is good, but my favorite is 'Who Wants to Live Forever.' Besides, my favorite band covered for them too.

Billy: We should start a club.

Chris: Agreed.

Wesker: What?

Chris: He's so involved in his work, he never actually knew his sexuality.

EC: Oh, this is going to be surprising.

Wesker: Yes... Who do I seek? (Looks at Chris)

Chris: Oh-

Wesker: Please. Why would I pick men? Extremely repulsive. Makes me want to vomit.

EC: So it's a girl then.

Wesker: Possibly.

EC: 'Possibly'? What else could you seek from?

Wesker: Just... help me answer this question. It's highly annoying.

EC: Okay...

An hour later...

EC: Well, now we have Alexia, and Jill.

Wesker: Jill.. hmm...

Jill: ...

Wesker: No.

Chris: THANK GOD!

Wesker: And not Alexia.

EC: Wait, NO ONE?

Alexia: How dare you judge me like that!

Alfred: I think my sister is more beautiful than anyone!

EC: (That's because you look like her. And so you won't make fun of 'yourself'.)

Wesker: You just don't fit my tastes.

Alexia: You... (Transforms into her infected form)

Wesker: ...

Perfect.

Alexia: What?

Wesker: Just. Perfect... Alexia... Stay that way, and together... we can bring a change to this world... together... (Walks up to her, holding her hands)

Alexia: A-Albert...

EC: ...So basically, he digs zombie chicks.

Chris: AS expected.

EC: Imagine if they reproduced...

Leon: DEAR GOD!

EC: Next is from randomperson. And she said...

_Steve: you had a barcode on your arm in darkside chronicles. I"m just wondering if that really was because the prision made you get it or if you just woke up one day and decided that you wanted to be branded like a ceral box. And why did you get your ear pierced? It makes you look like Mr. Clean without the shaved head._

_Wesker: What in the world makes you think that you're a god? Wait speaking of that... what's your religion?(if you have a religion. And don't say it's yourself because you're not Buddah.)_

_Claire: Why do you always wear your hair up in a ponytail? And speaking of your hair: How long is it? Have you ever tried it short? And (Yes I know extermely random questions about your hair) is that your natural color? And Did you ever go back to college after the outbreaks?_

_Claire: What did you go to college for? When's your birthday? Why did you join Terrasave? Do you like kids? (And no I don't just mean Sherry.)When you were a little kid, what did you want to be when you grew up?_

_Chris: What was it like raising your little sister? Did you ever want to go to college? What did your parents look like? (Since Capcom waned you two to look somewhat alike. I don't know it's just you have brown eyes and hair while Claire has blue eyes and Red/Auburn hair and honestly I don't know if she has paler skin than you but... these are really random questions...)_

_Entire Cast:Does anyone else have tattoos or piercing that we don't know about? (Again kind of random) I don't know why I'm asking I guess I'm just bored and The author said that you need questions to answer so..._

_Claire: Why does everyone want your phone number?_

_People Who Keep Asking Claire For Her Phone Number: Why do you want her phone number?_

_Chris: Why does everyone want your sister's phone number?_

_Leon: Who do you like more? Claire, Ada, Angela, Etc.? Do you have Claire's phone number?_

_Steve: So let me get this straight, you and Claire got really close during Rockfort and yet you don't even know how she feels about you let alone her phone number?_

_Jill, Ada, Any Other Girls who are not being asked for their phone number because all the boys are drooling over Claire: How do you feel about this?_

EC: This is life sucking...

Chris: You're almost there.

Rebecca: You can pull through!

EC: Thanks guys...

Steve: (Mouth dropped) It is attractive! Right, Claire?

Claire:...

Steve: Claire?

EC: Yeaaah... were you getting that fashion from the 1970's?

Steve: WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS PUT ME IN DIFFERENT DECADES?

I decided that I thought that it could be cool...

EC: Sure does! If you want to look like a product from Wal-Mart.

Entire Cast: OOOHHHH!

Wesker: I am a god. And if you want to prove me wrong, then I would like to see you try.

Chris: Well, this god got killed...

Wesker: This is not your question.

Chris: Still. Gods are immortal, and they do what is _best_ for it's creations.

Wesker: It is. What's better than people who are obedient to your orders and knowing nothing can stop you?

Chris: (That actually sounds pretty sweet.) Yeah, all you have to do is be a Mob Boss.

Wesker: Oh... that, I never really tried...

I don't have a religion. I believe in myself. And that's how I move on in my life.

Claire: My hair is in the way because... I don't want to block my view when I'm shooting..?

Leon: No one wants their hair covering their eyes. Especially when you're fighting a bunch of stiffs.

EC: And that's how that chick from the Revelations trailer died.

Claire: ...And no, I didn't go back, I realize that I had to do something, and that's joining Terra Save. I didn't think I want to be an engineer anyways...

EC: (Thinks about Claire in a mechanic jumpsuit, at the bottom of the car, soot all over her face) Couldn't you get that as a sidejob?

Claire: It's kinda too late, don't you think?

EC: Hey, it's your life...(mutters) Dammit.

Chris: It was hard. I never really knew our parents. So I had to raise her by myself. I gave all the pocket change ot her and I was kind of a drifter. I never really saw her again up until she went to college... kinda heartwarming.

Claire: Yeah.. (Hooks arm around Chris) He did his best.

EC: (Sniffle) What a story...

Steve: What a wuss!

EC: Speak for yourself.

A faint voice: Fight...fight...fight...!

Rebecca: BILLY!

Billy: What?

Rebecca: You don't do things like that! It was true about prisons...you monsters...

Steve:...y'know what? Yeah. Let's fight. And be fair. No guns or stuff like that.

EC: ...Oookay...let's fight 'till we say mercy, none of us want to end up in a casket, or having human breakfast, lunch and dinner...

Steve: Alright. Don't hold back!

EC: Got it.

Claire: Becareful! I'm rooting for you!

EC & Steve: Thanks Claire!

EC: She said it to me.

Steve: No, me.

EC: Me.

Steve: Me...

EC: ME.

Steve: ME!

This scene has been too violent for a rating of 'T'.

Chris: Who knew you can actually shove a foot up an ass...

Leon: My god what is he doing to his LEGS?

Rebecca: I think I'll need more herbs...

Brad: (Pukes)

Wesker: GOUGE HIS EYES OUT!

Barry: ...still didn't lose my appetite. (Munch)

EC: ...I think you'll need a colonoscopy after that, pretty boy!

Steve: Maybe you should get bionic legs after that, smart-ass!

Mark: Break it up, BREAK IT UP...

EC: (Panting) Totally... kicked his ass.

Steve: Haha... yeah right...

EC:...anyways, well I don't think we can answer that question right now, especially since we all had a party one night, and someone roofied everyone's drinks... so much for Hangover, Part Zombie. (Bad-dum, tsss...)

Claire: Not _everyone_ is asking for my phone number.

EC: Actually, residentkill had a question here asking it...

Claire: What? Do I look like I hand these things like a pamphlet?

EC: Not at all...

Claire: So no! Jeez... This is freakin' annoying.

Chris: FINALLY. She understands.

Jill: I feel... Unattractive.

Chris: I think you're pretty...

Jill: (Monotone) Gee, thanks Chris...

EC: Actually, in Jill's Operation Raccoon City, she's pretty hot.

Chris: She looks nice whatever she wears.

Carlos: But I look better.

Jill: Pffft...!

Barry: You look like a hamburger.

Entire Cast: DAAAYUM!

Billy: I think Rebecca is cuter.

Rebecca: Billy... (Turns red)

Leon: ...I guess...Ada...? And yeah, we keep in touch. Emergencies.

EC: Are you sure about that?

Leon: Okay, maybe we get to get to se each other every once and a while, but nothing special...

EC: So, just Ada?

Leon:...It's just a question, I mean, maybe...yeah...

Angela & Ashley: F***!

EC: AAAnd that's what happens if Leon has to much time on his hands...

Next is from omg, and she said...

_hi i just wanted to say that this is really cool and that i hope you don't quit after a while like other stories that were like this. i like how you make all the characters interact with each other and how they seem like they're all on a reality show. It's like "truth or truth and if you don't tell the truth you die".Keep it up! And you update every twelve hours? hmmm_

_Claire: Do you wish that none of this had happened? Or do you think that it was all somewhat worth it to have met the people you did even if it was for a short time?_

_Do you regret anything that you did while during an outbreak?_

_Do you wish you could have done something different to maybe save the people that you couldn't?_

_Have the outbreaks helped you make decisions or guide you in your life afterwards?_

_Have you ever broken down at work or any other place because something brought back a memory or you saw someone going through what you did?_

_Where do you think you would be if none of this had ever happened?_

EC: Thanks a lot! I appreciate it. Usually, I do it every twelve, but when I do twelve at a time like this, I get stressed a lot, so yeah. I think my jokes are getting sloppy.

Claire: It's kind of a mix of each. So many would die, yet... I met new, interesting people.

EC: As in...

Claire: A Cool guy, a maniac, kid who can't even stay put-

Sherry: Hey, I helped you!

Claire: Could've got killed. Anyways, so a cross-dresser, an idiot, an ego-tistic man with a god-complex...I think that's it...

...

Claire: None of you have _anything to say?_

Alexia: Yeah... there's no comebacks we can come up with.

Alfred: Besides, I think we are what you say we are.

EC: (Mumbles) That's surprising.

Claire: ...and there's nothing I regret. I don't think I ever screwed up on anything...

Steve: -ehem-

Claire: Oh. Except that. Wait, to think of it... I could've saved many people... Now that, I wish could change... That's the reason I joined Terra Save...

No, I don't think the outbreaks changed my life except Terra Save.

Carlos: Outbreaks can't help you decide what you'll have for dinner, chica.

Claire: ... I don't break down. From all the things I've seen, I could've been in a looney hospital.

Chris: Besides, she's a_ biker_ chick.

Claire: If this never happened...

EC: She'd be in 'Sons of Anarchy'.

Claire: What's that?

EC: Some show about bikers...

Claire: Wait... wouldn't be 'Daughters/Siblings of Anarchy' or something?

EC: I kinda don't know. What am I, the producer?

Anyways, so next is residentkilla

Claire: The guy who-

EC: Yep. And he said...

_Hey claire are you single, and isnt steve like two years younger than you?_

_Zombie: how does it taste when you eat someone?_

_Steve: do u think claires to go for you or that your to good for claire?_

_Sincerely, Mr. Redfield claires next BF_

_XD_

Claire: (Mutters) Yes... And during that time, yeah, he is.

EC: Um, resident, I don't know who you mean by 'zombie'. Like T-Virus, Las Plagas...

Wesker: The one that _eats_ humans, nimrod.

EC: Oh. Okay... here we have Bob...

Mark: BOB?

EC: And he's a zombie. Here's his imput on human flesh...

Bob: (Voice is very low, groany and hoarse) If tafes wipe chitken.

Mark: BOB! Wait. You're not Bob!

EC: The Bob you're talking about, he shot himself in the head before he turned into one of them.

Mark: Booob...

EC: Pfft. Anyways.

Steve: I think we're just right!

EC:...says a prisoner who died of tentacles.

Steve: Are you kidding me? Do you want to do it again, because I'm feeling a whole lot better!

EC: I just walked it off and I feel brand new!

Steve: Oh it's on!

Alfred: My money's on the blackhaired cutie- I mean I think EC's gonna kick his ass. -ehem-

Again, this scene is too violent for yadi-yadi-yada.

Chris: Did not know you can cut and paste with his skin...

Billy: Did he just knocked his jaw sideways?

Joseph: What a way to 'let out his inner dog'... get it? Huh? Huh? No? Okay.

EC: (Snaps jaw into place) That. Was relaxing.

Steve: Soothing.

EC: Next was from coldn'deadly again, and he said,

_Hey leon and claire ive played every resident evil in the series and i can handle a gun. If u guys were back in the raccoon city incident would u let me kill zombies with u guys._

_im 16 years old_

Leon: Sure... but it's not about shooting a gun...

Claire: Yeah, you need survival skills...

Leon: And the immunity to the virus...

Chris: Take Forest for example, great shot, but he was pecked to death by a bunch of birds.

Forest: HEY! It was a lot more different than targets...

Leon: EEeeeyaaah...

Alice: And Carlos. Helluva shot, but sure got himself killed.

Carlos: Are you kidding me?

EC: And the next one isss...CeavaRose Wesker~Ashford, (facepalm) and she asks.. yet again...

_For Wesker and ECDeadly: I don't think it's glasses.. I had another reason.. Not like the fangirls said so.. And, Wesker.. If you're still single, wo will you chose as your consort(if you do)? Excella? Jill? or Claire?_

_Claire : WHAT?_

_Sorry, Claire.. I'm asking this because I'm still remember he called you 'Dear heart'_

_Chris : I WON'T LET HER WITH WESKER!_

_*calm voice* Christopher Redfield, I'm asking this question for Albert Wesker.. So he decide it, not you.. For the zombies, he didn't cause it.. Ask Dr. James Marcus for causing the outbreak.. Wesker, just a man who taking the benefits of it.. For the majinies *pause for while* It because where's the Progenitor flower founded.. The Ndipaya's must consumed the flowers and it took a long periods for the infection.. And my guess is, probably Tricell offering some healthcare vaccine at Africa.. Easy to fool them.. You can ask Excella, if you wants to know more.. Btw, Chris.. I think you are quite jealous because i said Wesker is awesome.. Not because the glasses, and the dark attire *smirk*_

_HUNK, I find out you don't need some a greet from me.. *sigh*_

_Barry, did you mention Jill's spit on Jill's Sandwich? You must be joking, aren't you?_

_Billy, It's good to see you Lieutenant.. I thought you're dead already_

_Krauser, how Wesker cures your arm? It is with T-Virus? Or general treatment?_

Wesker: Thought it was.

EC: (Sarcasticly) Wow, I really thought it was the glasses too.

Wesker: Well, can we skip quest-

EC: Nope.

Wesker: (Quickly) Jill.

Chris: What did he just say?

EC: ONE TO THE NEXT QUESTION, PUH-LEEZ.

HUNK: What do you expect, a conversation? I want it to be worth it, no small talk.

EC: Jeez, don't be so heartless.

HUNK: Wanna meet William Birkin? Handsome chap with G-Virus.

EC: No thank you...

Barry: What? It's the Jill sandwich secret recipe!

Billy: Not so secret now anymore, huh?

Barry: Pretty much.

Jill: How did you get my _spit?_

Barry:...Iiiii don't know...

Billy: Yeah, for a minute I thought I went the wrong direction, but as always, MapQuest was right. Thank god I live to tell the tale, huh?

Rebecca: Yeah...

Krauser: Wesker? Pfft. Healed it? I'll show it's still here! (Pumps fist in the air)

It's here! (Pumps again)

Here! (And again)

God dammit, what did you do?

Wesker: I was taking a sample.

Ada: What happened to the one I gave you?

Wesker: Dropped it on the way back...

Ada: Wait, wait wait...you dropped... something that took me twenty-four hours to do, with a bunch of freaks, get kidnapped, _ruined_ my skin, nearly raped by Sadler, and... you, 'dropped' it?

Wesker: I was careless.

Ada: Whatever.

EC: -ehem- And the next person in line is ox, and he/she said...

_claire if you had a kid you would you want to be the father? (out of the resident evil guys only this means not the author or reviewers)_

_jill if you had to marry any of the guys who would it be?_

_ada if you and leon got married and he forgot his vows would you kill him?_

EC: For some reason I don't like this guy.

Claire: Well, I-

EC: You have to pick from some of the guys, by the way, no description.

Claire: ...Steve...

Steve: Yyyyeeees!

Claire: But maybe as an 'whoops' because after all, he did die...

EC: All about the facts, huh?

Claire: I would say, otherwise.

Jill: Well, I guess it would be Chris...besides, even if one steroids he is one heck of a-

EC: (overlapping Jill) Aaaand this is brought you by, Bob's Burgers, you eat it, we dig it!

And the stuffed toy Albert Whisker. In stores now! And if you're lucky, you can be Disney Land with your family? Hurry, someone might get it quicker than you!

Ada: If we were to get married it would be a great wedding, in Japan during spring, where all the Cherry Blossoms bloom..

EC: That's not the question.

Ada:...if we were to get married I know he wouldn't break his vows, right Leon?

Leon: (Shaking) Y-yeah... never.

EC: ...I'm not going to ask.

Leon: Just don't.

EC: Next is newbie, and she said..

_ok so here's the deal. i'm a triplet (identical) and my sisters and i we love claire! she is our favorite charater and we like to ship her with people from the re universe. but the problem is we can't decide who to ship her with so we were wondering who she would like to be paired with. it's better if we ask her directly rather than asumme. (ps could you just stick with the guys from the re universe that way we don't go all ooc or au. sorryi'm new at the whole fanfiction thing._

Claire: UGH. I pick Steve.

EC: We need to get variety of questions here...

David: Yeah, we're getting pretty lonely here.

EC: Hopefully there's an outbreak series fan there, don't worry.

Kevin: Kinda awkward too. Hey, at least I'm still the better cop than you, right rookie? (Pats Leon on the shoulder)

Leon: It was my first day...

Chris: Hey, weren't you the guy who failed the S.T.A.R.S.'S test three times?

Kevin: They were... just not ready for me yet...

Jill: Wooow...

EC: Next, ... is Blanky #2. And he/she said...

_For the author: Is asking for Claire's phone number some kind of joke? If it is you should know that it's kind of creepy and that the only chane anyone would have with her is if Capcom wrote you in and didn't kill you off. Which is highly unlikley due to almost all the characters who get close to Claire put themselves in danger and either go missing and/or die. Examples include: Sherry, Steve(was originally Leon) Chris, Leon, etc. (And Herself)_

_Chris: The reason why most people think you're still alive is because of "Redfield's Luck". But going back to Claire, it seems that "Redfield Luck" kind of backfires on the people around the Redfields. Examples for you include: Claire, Jill, Almost the entire Alpha team for STARS (only You, Jill, Brad, and Barry survived), the entire Bravo Team (Except for Rebecca), people you didn't even know, People that i don't have time to list, and Steve (Come on, there were two Redfields there for that and how he died was he was injected with a virus,mutated, tried to kill your sister (see! that's another example of her getting into trouble for you!)but couldn't because he had fallen in love with her and so he disobeyed Alexia and she brutally murdered him. Up until then, the only by product that Steve had gotten from "Redfield Luck" was falling in love, finding out what had happened to his father, and being shipped off to the antartic!)_

_So here's my question:Do you think that when you and Claire are in an outbreak together, you have more good luck for yourselfs and twice as bad luck for others?_

_And Claire: Out of all the people that you have met in the outbreaks,you seem to get the most tragic ones:i.e.: Steve, Sherry, Rani etc. And on top of all that, you are also considered to be one of the most emotional characters in the series. Do you think being paired up with tragic characters makes you somewhat tragic yourself?  
><em>  
>EC: Wow, someone who actually thinks I'm some weird pervert.<p>

(Awkward silence)

EC:... Answer the question.

Chris: We only have been paired up once, and no one was around us, except Steve, who tragically died... I don't know, I didn't even know there was 'Redfield luck'.

But, from all the things I've seen... I'm not a man of superstition...so I say...no?

EC: What about the 'Made in Heaven'? Is just the sole purpose of Queen?

Chris:... I...kinda don't know anymore..seems like I still have more questions myself.

Claire: ...to tell you the truth, I think i'm sort of tragic as well. Tragic people like Steve has faced horrible past. His death and many others has printed to my past... so, I guess...I am...

Steve: ...

EC: -Claps his hands loudly- OKAY OKAY, Now, we have our next set of questions, which, thank _god _it could be funny. From Resident-Scarlet, and he/she said..

_I got some questions here_

_for Wesker:Have you ever cried in your life?_

_Chris:How willing are you to protect Claire?_

_Ashley:...Why are you so annoying and stupid, I mean seriously! If Leon gets his head cut off and it "conveniently" rolls next to your feet and you call him a perv! It's not like he can look up your skirt if he's already dead!_

_Leon:Have you ever had one of those moments where people think you're homo? And then you wanna shoot them in the head? If so, care to elaborate?_

_Billy:How in the HELL did you dig here using a spoon, it would have broken along the way wouldn't it? And how did you manage to escape from Guantanamo bay?_

_Ada:Do you enjoy when Leon says *ahem* ADA WAIT!_

_Luis:I saw that another viewer gave you a rocket launcher last chapter, you didn't get to use it and you are going to need more of them so here*gives a _**ship**_load of rockets with a Plagas removal canon* Good luck, you'll need it_

_Saddler:I hate you, go die, why are you so stupid -_-_

Wesker:...

Chris: Weeeell? Answer the question, Wesker.

Wesker: I never had that feeling before, besides. I think it's something I'm raised not to do...

Chris: You have got to be kidding. Not once?

Wesker: No.

Chris: Not even a single tear?

Wesker: I did stumble into Barry's kitchen one time...

Chris:...

Claire: Can he not answer the question?

EC: Nope. Sorry.

Chris:...think of it as this: Claire is a tree. Claire is gonna be run over by a bulldozer. I want to save the eco-system. I am willing to tape myself to the tree. Or, I can shoot the living hell at the bulldozer.

Carlos:... dude, if you're 'saving the eco-system', then why shoot? You could hit other trees, or hit the driver and make the bulldozer go offcourse and hit other trees...

Chris: JUST GET THE GIST!

Carlos:...okay...just saying...

Ashley:... I was just trying to be one of those girls in japan who act so tough yet cute...

EC: ...You meAn _tsundere_?

Ashley: Yeah... heard it catches guys...

Leon: Well that backfired with that ear-piercing voice of yours.

Ashley: Stop making fun of me! I'm the president's daughter!

Leon:... not anymore. Your dad is out of terms...

Ashley:...then what am I to people now?

Entire cast:...the annoying bitch.

EC: We need that language distorter-thingy guy to really watch out what these people are saying...

Leon: Yeah, it was irritating. But then I think I don't want to shoot them, don't want to stoop lower than them, and besides, (whispers) I get more chicks than they do in a lifetime.

EC: True, wise too.

Leon: Thank you.

EC: No prob. Billy?

Billy: I take careful scoops, and gave Billina special care.

Rebecca: Who's Billina?

Billy: (Raises spoon)

EC: How did you get out again?

Billy: Dug my way through.

EC:...and...isn't usual ground in a cell soil?

Billy: Not in this one. It's like a farm...So I dug out...

EC: Isn't Guantanamo Bay- Screw it, I don't care whether you dug to the bowels of the Earth, we just know, you're here.

Billy: Yup.

Ada: It just shows that Leon wants to have more of me..

Leon: Because you're like a **fluffing** book with cliffhangers. I always have questions, but you leave me hanging.

Ada: That's how I reel you in.

EC: Ahh, just like a siren.

Chris: A what?

EC: Siren or was it a mermaid? Hm... In Greek mythology they are beautiful, great singing creatures that reel sailors just have them to eat.

Ada:...

Leon: (nudges EC, whispers) Spot on.

Luis: Gracias, Senor. Now I am fully prepared to- what is..that.

Sadler: I love it when you're off-guard.

Luis: Oh for the love of... PUT THAT AWAY!

Sadler: Don't you miss it?

Luis: Not at all! Put it away, _now._

Sadler: Not unless I- (Luis shoots the PRL 4.12 at Sadler)

My EYES!

Luis: ...the air never felt so cleaner...

EC:... Last is whateverlolawants, and she said...oh dear.

_someone answer me this!: What reeeaaalllyy happened on the plane to antartica in RE:Code:Veronica?_

_Chris:Have you ever been married?_

_Leon: Why did you get drunk the night before your first day as a police officer?_

_Ada: How old were you in RE2?_

_Wesker: The "Umbrella Chronicles" tells a shorter version of what happened in RE:1, RE:3, RE:0, "mini stories", and an extra story that took plae in 2003 to kind of fill in the blanks and make the game seem more interesting. In several scences you were wacthing the other characters on computer screens. I wanna know if you did something like for "Darkside Chronicles" because unlike "UC" "DC" changed alot more things than just shortening it a bit. So which is canon? The originals or "DC" (DC shows versions of RE:2, RE:CODE VERONICA, and, again, an extra story to fill in the blanks)?_

_Ok! Here's some for Steve just for laughs._

_Steve: Would you ever want to marry Claire?_

_Would you want to have kids with her?_

_How many kids would you want to have with Claire?_

_What would you name your kids?_

_What would you do if she cheated on you?_

_What would you do if she divorced you?_

_What if she said she hated you?_

_Would you ever force Claire to do something she didn't want to do?_

_Are you the Code:Veronia/(x)or the Darkside Chronicles version of yourself?_

_And how many kids would you want to have with Claire?_

_And is this your favorite kind of question? (A question that's for you and that's also about Claire?)_

Claire: Actually, me and the Tyrant we having a conversation, how he kept complaining he always dies by a rocket, pushed out a plane, et. cetera.

Steve: I even had to pat his huge shoulders when he started to cry, poor bastard...

Wesker: Please... If I'm in it, if it fits the story, so be it.

EC: I don't know Wesker... whatever the arcade style RE's are just jumbled up. So lola, I think you should stick with the originals, and whatever happens in between, you can trust with UC and DC.

Steve: What he hell...?

Claire: Oh...damn.

EC: Those really stepped the personal line... good luck, pretty boy.

Steve: (Awkwardly taking his time) Well..yeah... I love her...If it's possible..I guess...maybe two..or three...Steve junior, Tommy and Mary...I would commit suicide...for all the three questions... and...I did have this thing with buisness suits... I prefer Darkside...a..uh...NO.

(Awkward silence)

EC: Never thought you would be such the girl in the relationship. I mean...whatever. It's your thing.

Steve: Do _you _have any plans in mind?

EC:...Well...no. (Voice turns wimpy)

Steve: At least I do.

EC: ...Okay you're right. That's it for today, I'm EC aaand... I'll see you later...

...

...

Leon: Are you crying?

Well, first week of testing is over, it's 10:03PM and I'm tired. I'm sorry for making this lame, I was trying to make it as funny as can be, and sorry for not typing faster. So many reviews...

Thanks for being there for me guys, I appreciate it. You can keep typing your reviews, just one thing...

Don't keep adding questions when you already posted One post for a set of questions.. You cannot add to it otherwise It will take longer for me to type it out. Wait for the next chapter.

And for 'Blanky #2', it's sort of a running gag since the beginning, and I sort of have this crush on her. Call me a loser but she really is hot. Other than Jill...and Rebecca...

I will see you guys in one-to-two days! 


	6. Palate Cleanser

**Now it's Chapter 5: Palate Cleanse.**

EC: (Hums, prancing on the platform)

Chris: What's with you?

EC: Just went out with Claire last night at Golden Corral. It was great.

Chris: Wait, _what_?

EC: Calm down, It was just a friendly conversation. Right, Claire?

Claire: (Rolls in, terribly fat) Sure is! Let's do it again sometime! Heehee!

EC: AHHH! (Sits up) Oh...it was just a dream...just a dream..thank _god_ it's just a dream.

Claire:... hey are you okay? I think you were celebrating too much during our date... something about,'More reviews in just a few hours'.

EC: Wait what?

Claire: Date? Golden Coral?

EC: Oh that's right! The reviews! Oh, and thanks for stopping by, last night I had a great time. (Runs over to the papers) GUYS! COME IN! WE GOT MORE!

Chris: (Rubs his eyes, walking in) -Yaaawn- Already?

EC: It's the fans.

Billy: Seems like a hit.

EC: Sure is! Now, where are we starting...

Here, residentkilla, and he's asking...ugh.

Leon: What is it?

EC: ... I told people last time to put all of their questions in _one _review. It's slightly annoying...but we're that nice so...let's do all of it! And his other questions...wow...

HUNK: Get on with it.

_This one is for the entire cast_

_Who do you guys think will win in a fight krauser or wesker_

_Chris:_

_Do you trust your """"""SMOKIN' HOT"""""""" sister in worst case scenarios. If you do, then what makes you trust her._

_Chris:_

_this question is just for the hell of it... would you ever let me date your """"SMOKIN' HOT""""" sis_

_(: I also wanna annoy steve :)_

Entire Cast: (Quickly)...Wesker.

Krauser:...That's _it_? Do you even think about it? I am a commando, I am great with weapons, amazing speed and even the virus helps me!

Wesker: ...I can shoot better with you with a pistol, I am twice as fast as you are, and obviously you never seen my last battle...

Besides, I don't steal girls.

EC: Now you made Krauser seem like a pedophile...

HUNK: I say they duke it out for real.

EC:...I'd say it would be too quick and boring...naaah.

Krauser: ...when will I get a question that will actually _praise_ me?

EC: Cross your fingers then...

Chris: Of course I do. I basically raised her that way. She can take care of herself and I can always trust her.

Chris, Claire & Steve: NO!

Claire: Whoever this 'residentkilla' is, I don't like him. He sounds so confident on _getting _me, first by asking my number, now for me to 'go out with him'? Watch your attitude, and I'll think about it...

Chris & Steve: Phew!

EC: That's a relief...? Anyways next is from ox, and it's because it was a misunderstanding... And he/she said...

_Ada: I meant to ask if he forgot his vows on your wedding day. sorry._

Ada: He won't forget his vows! He already made it!

Leon: What? No I didn't...

Ada: Check your pocket.

Leon: (Pats himself, and realizing a piece of paper in his jacket pocket he whips it out, the paper extended down to his vows...)

Ada: And if you forget, I got an extra copy for you right here...

Leon: O-okay... (Why does she sound so _sure?)_

EC: Leon, I think you should listen to her...

Next is from deadlife. And he said...

_This is for chris_

_Is your catchphrase "WESKER" cause you mention his name in every resident evil game you are in?_

EC: Kinda right... it's sort of creepy...

Chris: I...ugh. I wanted his attention.

EC: That sounded even more creepy.

Chris: Because I need to get his mind of whatever he's doing, because who know's what he could be doing!

EC: Plausable and acceptable reason, but now it's just sinking deeper in creepy factor.

Chris: HOW?

EC: Ever heard of slash fans?

Chris: No...

EC: Don't ever ask me about them.

Next is from.. Christie Bluefield... and apparently, you two don't have an extra sister... (Awww sound track plays)

Well, she is a reviewer, and we'll answer her. And she's saying...

_I know , I changed my last name to show im not related to you but I wish I was so in your mind, can you pretend im your sibling please?_

_and im bringing down the tone of the questions._

_Question for Claire, would you rather have another brother or sister?_

_Question for Chris, how do you feel about Jessica Sherawat?_

_Question for Jill, Would go shopping with Ashley for five hours or go on a date with Carlos for three hours?_

_Jessica Sherawat is a stupid ****_

_CHRISTIE!_

_O No . My mom caught me cursing so BYE!_

Chris: Okaaay...

Claire: Sweet! I actually wanted another sister, so I can have someone to relate to!

Chris: But we're siblings we already-

Claire: I'm a _girl_, Chris.

Chris: You're on your own on that one.

I say she's a respectable person. Everyone has mistakes, but... might as well...

Jessica: And I thought you were going all-out hate on me.

Chris: Not worth it.

Jill: Shopping with Ashley. (Carlos slams his head on the wall) It may be longer, but we never seen that side of her...

Ashley: I _love_ sweatershirts and skirts... if not that, then something from the 1960's... or a suit of armor, those are _cool._

EC: Not changing your mind?

Jill: Having second thoughts.

EC: Next up is someone named, no one, and he said...

_which wesker would win in a fight movie or... the other one._

(Awkward silence )

(Huge laughter)

Chris: Of course this Wesker, movie Wesker is just... terrible! It's uncomparable with him and that failure!

Claire: It's like David and Goliath without a slingshot!

Jill: It's so stupid...!

Wesker: I would join forces with him and take you all die, and when you all are dying, he will deliver the final blow...

EC: But can't you admit he was pretty stupid?

Wesker: ...yes.

EC: ...So that's it?

Wesker: He's still me.

EC: True...

Next is whateverlola wants again, here with more Claire x Steve questions, I guess. And she's saying...

_Awww. That's really sweet steve. And you're right at least you have plans in mind. Claire would you just give the boy your phone number he can really grow on a person. so here's my questions:_

_Chris: What did you think about steve's answers to those "personal" questions?_

_Steve:(Just to let you know there's more of those questions on the way.) Can you sing? Can you dance? Any type of special talent? (yes I'm trying to give you a break after the tourture I just put you through.)When is your birthday? Are you an only child? And not to sound creepy but if Claire doesn't want you, I take take you. I think you're sweet and funny and hell I'm annoying (everyone is in their own way) so we can be annoying together. Just saying!_

Steve: (Does she even realize that I made those up on the spot? I nearly jizzed my pants deciding!)

Claire: He's dead, but unless I see him again in any other time for real...I would, but I would be calling the morgue...

Chris: I call bull-**fighting. **

EC: Why?

Chris: If you saw Steve in Darkside, he was staring at her bum while she was_ bending over._

EC: Thank god it's not for soap.

Chris: Excuse you?

EC: Nothing.

Steve: No, no, and I can play cards well-

EC: Poker?

Steve: Yes...?

EC: That's not a talent, but, wanna play a game sometime?

Steve: Sure.

EC: We give back money in the end, right?

Steve: Yeah, yeah..

EC: Good because I kinda have a quarter in my pocket...

Steve: But otherwise, I don't know whether if it's looking scary or making cheesy jokes.

Billy: Looking scary? (Steve turns to his infected side)

Oh. That. Um, You look good for a monster...very intimidating.

Steve: (Reverts to normal self) I don't know, but somewhere around 1981. I don't track my birthday.

Claire: Why?

Steve: Because, I'm a prisoner. There's no hope for getting a job after that. I don't even know my childhood.

EC: Pfft. Imagine he was getting a job...

'So you want to become a _? Okay... past occupation...none...criminal record...um... what the hell?'

(Mocks Steve) Umm... eeeyeeaaaah...it was one hell of a time back then...

Steve: Yeah, I'm the only child...and...I guess? If Claire doesn't mind.

Claire: I don't mind. What I'm worried about is her _mother. _She'd have a heart attack! A prisoner that changes to a monster, and extremely annoying! That's something she'd call the police about!

EC: Well. That's nice... Um, anyways. Next is from d-chan. And she's said...

_Chris: Is it true in Resident Evil 5 that you took steriods?_

_Billy: How did you get caught after leaveing Rebecca in Resident Evil 0?_

_Rebecca: Do you still wear Billy's dog tags?_

_Sorry. i cant think right now and its 12am. i love the story it makes me laugh_

Chris: My answer is some chapter ago..

EC: Which is yes... but then, he heard what happens to it...

Chris: And I stopped taking it.

EC: Thank god you stopped soon enough, right?

Chris:...shut up.

EC: (WImpy voice) Okay.

Billy: Well, as soon as I parted ways with Rebecca, I started to venture in the forest. And soon enough I was out...

Only to fall onto the donut shop. (Rebecca giggles)

Billy: They cuffed me, yet they first ate their damned circles until the brought me in! Never even gave me a bite! Jerks...

Rebecca: No. It was taken as evidence... Besides, it's not like it has any purpose, right?

Billy: What about memoir?

Rebecca: The whole, 'ZOMBIES' thing is sort of like a memoir. I can't even sleep because of those incidents!

EC: (Monotone) Daaayum. Next is from johnnybluetorch, and he said...

_Hey guys, have you ever gotten rick rolled, because its happened to me always on youtube_

EC: I can relate for you there, buddy...

Chris: I thought I was looking at a video on how steroids is good, but...

Leon: I thought was watching a video on ways to look good with the 'doo.

Jill: I thought I was watching a video how to fill those holes up on your chest video.

EC: There's videos like _that?_

Jill: I was rickrolled, EC.

EC: Oh.

Next, is from randomperson, who made more than_ one review per chapter. _But, I'm not complaining because that's not the person I am. And she said...

_Alright wesker. You wanted me to prove you wrong. If you're a God then that means you should know everything. What's my name? And no I don't mean my pen name. Simple right?_

_First I'd just like to say that I'm Blanky #2 and that I don't think you're a pervert. It's just the fact that you're like my cousin who has this weird crush on Princess Peach from Super Mario and he writes letters to her and... It's just... creepy.(but he's five so i guess it's okay?) Second This was really funny. I liked how Steve reacted to his personal questions. And just to let you know it's only gonna get worse (trust me, lola is my sister, so i should know) Third onto my questions!_

_Claire:why do you wear such tight clothes?(I'm not trying to bash your style I just wanna know) If you had a kid would you want it to be a boy or a girl? If it was a boy what would you name it? If it was a girl what would you name it? (Sorry our aunt is expecting so it's all about the names right now.) What was the weirdest dream that you ever had? (Details please!) What's your middle name? What's your favorite color? When's your birthday? (yes boys we're speeding up the first date here!)Would you ever want to get married? Where do you see yourself tweleve years from now? (alright now we're back in highschool)Do you ever wear dresses? Do you like your name? what was the last book you read? What's it like to be a redhead?(personality wise) what's your favorite tv show? Do you like your job at terrasave? How much do they paid you? Have you ever had a near death experince that wasn't in an outbreak? Do you like boys that are loud and confident or boys that are shy and sweet? I think that's it for now. hehe_

Wesker:...her name is Randy.

EC: ...is that your final answer?

Wesker: Yes. (EC facepalms)

EC:..._her name_ is...Randy?

Wesker: I'm a god, and gods don't pay attention to their creations, I know at least every god in anybody's religion should not know at least a _handful _of their people!

EC: Her name... is Randy.

Wesker: Don't test me.

EC: (Nervous tone)...What is she talking about? Pfft. A crush? What do you think I am, five and a half? Yeah... Ha...HA...HAHA...

Claire: It's aerodynamic. I can't wear loose clothes!

Chris: Duh! Seriously, if she does while riding a bike, flies will go in her clothes.

Claire: And I'm a ticklish person. And that would lead to a really bad situation.

EC: Really? (Runs a finger across Claire's stomach, she giggles) Wow... (Then she blushes)

Claire: Well, if I had a kid I would name him...Leon, Steve, or Chris junior.

EC: Really? Why?

Claire: Because those three people are the nicest people I ever met...

EC: That's...cute.

Claire: Well... I kinda don't know my middle name. Do I have on, Chris?

Chris: I dunno, was I there when you were born?

Claire: You are years older than me...

Chris: I forgot.

Claire: ...

EC: (snaps fingers in a quick pace) She said answer your questions fast! Hurry or I swear to god I will bound you and get a feather!

Claire: I LIKE RED...I WOULD LIKE TO SEE THAT SOMETIME...!

Chris: Stop pausing!

Claire: I HOPE TO SEE MYSELF HAVING A GREAT DINNER WITH THE REDFIELD FAMILY AND WITH MY HUSBAND AND CHILD... AND... AND...! I WORE A DRESS ONCE...WHEN I WAS FIVE... AND...I...I... REALLY DO... I RED 'ZOMBIE SURVIVAL GUIDE' BY MAX BROOKS.. IT WAS G-G-GREAT!

I THINK BEING A REDHEAD HAS IT'S QUALITIES... I...I...

Carlos: Tick-tock.

Claire: I DUNNO! PASS! AND... UM...I LIKE 'PERSON OF INTEREST', AND THAT NEW TV SHOW, 'TOUCH'...! I LIKE TERRASAVE! THE PEOPLE ARE NICE THERE AND THEY HAVE A DECENT PAY, GOOD TO PUT FOOD ON THE TABLE...I ONCE SLIPPED ON A BANANA PEEL AND ALMOST HIT MY HEAD ON THE TABLE...

Barry: Banana peel?...

Claire: I WAS ON A BANANA DIET! ...I LIKE SHY AND SWEET ONES!...(Sighs in relief) Done...

EC:... Claire, you do realize I was joking.. I would never do that to you, when you started to scream I even got a little scared myself...sorry for nearly giving you a heart attack... (sucker punched by Claire)

Claire: Don't scare me like that! ...and...it's okay... just don't do it again...

EC:...Ow.. ow...! Maybe I deserved it.. and...yeah, it's gone. Never going to happen again...

Claire: Good!

EC:...

Next up is...my cheek.. Hoof!...Next is from location unknown, and he's asking.. oh this going to be nasty...

_claire have you ever had a pregnancy scare?_

_(i just wanna see chris's reation lol)_

_jill have you ever smoked a cigerette?_

_rebecca where did you go after re0?_

_sherry when you met claire in the rpd why did you run away even after you knew she wasn't a zombie?_

_everyone has anyone seen the tv show charmed (you know three sisters who turn out to be witches)(this is a question with no real relevance but i still wat an answer)_

EC: Rebecca! Do you have an ice pack?

Rebecca: No, sorry... I only have herbs...

EC: Why?

Rebecca: I guess... I have a...green thumb? (Bad-dum, tsss...)

EC: Oh... I'll be right back... you people answer you questions... (Walks out)

Claire: Did I really hit him too hard?

Leon: That was a really good punch..

Joseph: Here, I show it you guys on replay! (Shows the video, looks rather painful)

Jim: DAAAYUM!

Chris: That's my sister!

Leon: OOF! Let's see that again...

Wesker: Glad I am not in the way on that punch. That looks like it really hurt.

Claire: Now I feel kind of guilty...

...PREGNANCY? Why would I be scared of that?

Leon: Y'know, because there's rumors of people getting pregnant over public bathroom seats, some saying there would be the next Virgin Mary... (Claire grows pale)

Claire: To think of it... I went to a subway bathroom once...

Chris: WHAT? SOMEONE BRING A TEST!

George: Here! (Brings it to Claire)

Claire:...how am I supposed to check?

George: You pee on it.

Claire:...I'll be right back... (Leaves)

Jill: Not really. I think it's stupid to start smoking it. It's unhealthy for you. That's why, kids: Don't smoke. I don't, so you shouldn't too!

Brad: What a rolemodel...(Nemesis claps his hands)

Rebecca: I actually went to enlist the army in after people recommended me for being a good medic! But then I should decide and be a nurse instead...

Billy: Why?

Rebecca: Seems more peaceful.

EC: (Walks back in) My dad's a nurse. And actually, it's kinda of gross. My dad dealed with patients with bowel problems, um, patients that are really ego-tistical, that stuff.

Rebecca: I'm retiring young.

Sherry: Hey, if a chick started walking towards you with a _gun_, and she's got some biker get-up, wouldn't you be scared to? Oh, and I was like, _five._

Claire: (Runs back in) I only got a blue stick!

Chris: Wait, that's negative!

Entire cast:Phew! (Then upon the question, no one answers.)

Nemesis: Star-rar-tars.

Brad: Me too! I have all the seasons on DVD!

EC:...Next up is from 20 candles, and he/she simply askes...

_Claire who were you rooting for? I'm so hopelessly confused._

Claire: Actually, me and Chris were rooting to see if who would turn ultra-violent if I said that. Turns out he was right... never thought you two would actually go that far... (EC shrugs and Steve looks away)

EC: ..next up is jameron4eva, and he... pfft, yeah right... he says...

_-_- Wesker this I'd the last time i kill one of your creations, you've sent a Milli nemesis, 2 Milli zombies, and uroboros after me. I told you i'm aT-1000. Anyway Jill your hot, Claire, Meh, Rebecca and Ada need to get with Leon cuz uh... Yeah moving on. I personally like Rain :-P So Rain what do you say ditch jd? Lol. Chris: Man you later of the Roids right? Cuz i heard they make it harder to have kids with Jill. Jill: why not marry Chris? Alice: i thought you loved maty, aka nemesis?_

EC: Never thought a T-1000 would use words such as Lol and 'hot'. And even make emoticons.

Wesker: You're right... seems hard to believe whatever this person is, I'm soooo threatened by this.

EC: Um, Wesker, you do realize that it's just a possibility.

Wesker: I eat rockets for breakfast!

EC:... O...kay.

Before Rain: Well, as long as I don't end up like him, then, sure. But if those hands creep up on me I swear to god you will end up looking like a sponge.

Chris: I STOPPED BEFORE IT HAPPENED, OKAY? I just thought it was a good idea...

EC: Apparently, it's not really a good idea...

Chris: I get it!

EC: Dude, past's the past. It's over.

Chris:... I know...

Jill: Other than the roids... (Chris faints) I think he's just fine.

Alice: Well, I _did_, but then he turned to _that._

Nemesis: ...Sta-Starrss...Stttaaaaris...

EC: (His eyes widened) What did you say?

Nemesis: Staaris. Stahrrris...Ahrrris...Ah-Ah-Arice...

Jill: Oh my god, he's about to say something!

Nemesis: Ar-Ar-Al...Al...Alll...

Brad: This... is...HIS MOMENT!

Nemesis: Allll...

Alice: He's going...to say my name!

Nemesis: Allliii-Stars. (Awww sound track plays)

EC: That was...very disappointing..

Alice: And to think that... -sighs- I was beginning to have hopes.

Nemesis: (STARrts to cry) Sta-ha-ha-ha-haaaaa... (Runs away)

EC:...Next...is...Resident-Scarlet...and she says...

_Haha, Wesker would be one not to cry, but you gotta wonder if he would cry if you shot him in the , I am a girl_

_I have more questions for most of you!_

_Billy, why did you name the spoon Billina O_O it kinda sounds creepy, you sure you didn't go looney at Guantanamo bay?_

_Leon,Have you ever groped Ada, also, would you consider yourself a hopeless romantic?_

_Ada, where do you get your clothes, they are awesome!_

_Claire, have there ever been moments where Chris does extremely embarassing things and/or acts out of character? If so, elaborate, details are a must! The blackmail list must keep going :)_

_Rebecca, If you were to go on a date with Billy, where would it be?_

_Luis:*gives chest armor*In case Saddler comes back from that little plaga shooting_

_Carlos,Love the accent, I wish it were in Umbrella Chronicles, but nooooo, the fans said it was stupid so they made your voice sound like it didn't fit your body, what are your honest thoughts on Jill anyway, would you get in the sack with her if she weren't taken?_

_Thats all I got for now_

Chris: ...You gotta admit, that is a wonder.

Wesker: And just for the sake of it, no one is pulling out their guns, at all. For _any _situation whatsoever.

EC: ...Okayyy..?

Billy: In Guantanamo, you have no friends. You have to make some... It sounds really weird, but if not... you'd go crazy...

Leon: Well, I don't really know... (Gets his hand away from Ada) I don't think I did, and hopeless romantic?...I probably do not think so. After catching looks on the way here I think I will be fine...

Ada:...Mmm... wait, what? Oh. Well, I got the dress from an oritental market in China. It was expensive, but really worth it.

Leon: Really, worth it.

EC: You went to China?

Ada: Why not?

EC: ...I don't know.

Claire: Other than the protection part? Well, I think not. There's this one time he jumped in front of me to protect me from a very dangerous rubber band. And another time he yelled at a kid for shooting at me with a BB gun which did kind of hurt... And one time...

Chris: I was just doing my part!

Claire:...as a mother.

Rebecca: If I would to choose, somewhere that is peaceful. Like the countryside.

Billy: That's a great idea!

Rebecca: Yeah! It's very peaceful and you can relax, unwind and have a good-

Billy: No! There are no jails in the country area!

Sadler: Is no one at my side at all?

Luis: Aha! The lay-dees are at my side now! Gracias! Now. BACK! BACK YOU FOUL DEE-MOHN! (Keeps shooting the PRL-4.12)

Sadler: OOH! AAHH! EEH! STOP! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING TOGETHER!

Carlos: Oh, mi ack-eent? Ah, I tink it was good myself, the fans don't know what they're saying...

Jeel? Please. I can get her een eh lifebeat. Right, Jeel?

Jill: In your dreams...

EC: Is it me or did his accent got thicker?...nevermind, if I get too deep I might get involved of something I shouldn't be in...

Carlos: Gud dat you unduh-stahnd.

Chris: No that's just getting obnoxious.

EC:... Next is from can't think of a cool name again, and she said...

_so i'm sitting here reading the last chapter and i see that you have the outbreak characters... why didn't you tell me! i could've thought up some flipping questions for them! oh well, next chapter then. but speaking of an outbreak..._

_question for claire, leon, jill, carlos, barry, brad (wait brad's here right?) outbreak people, and anyone who i might have missed: raccon city was a "small mid-western town" that was over run by zombies with only a few survivors left. in re2 and re3, jill, claire, and leon go to pretty much the same places but never meet unless they meet someone from their own game (i.e. claire and leon meet in stars offie and talk). and the people from outbreak... well... they are no where to be found! why the heck is that?_

EC: (Cowers) I'm sorry, but... here you can ask _anyone_ about _anything_... now I feel stupid...

Kevin: I dunno, maybe because the developers don't give a flippin' thing about us, because, we're just average people.

EC: Next is from refan1, and he/she asks...

_(sorry about the-comment-that-was-supposed-to-a-be-a-question)_

_Question for Claire: In Code: Veronica, you and Chris leave without Steve because he was murdered by Alexia Ashford. In Gun Survivor 2, you dream that you and Steve had made it off the island safe and sound. My question is which way did you want it? Like your dream or how it was? (And please forget all the facts here. Just think about what you wanted.)_

Claire: Obviously, like I said, I wanted to keep everyone alive... So of course I hope me and Steve made it out together.

Carlos: But that ees impossibel, for you have dee Redfield Curse!

Chris & Jill: Shut up, Carlos.

Carlos: Hmph! Alwehs agains the man with the aceent.

EC: ...Next is from.. angel's food, and he/she said...

_chris:if claire got married would you be the one to give her away?_

_claire:how many boyfriends have you had? has anyone ever purposed to you? has anyone ever told you he loved you (other than steve) and meant it in a romantic way? did you know you have a daughter?_

_people from outbreak:where did you guys go after raccon city blew up? do you guys still keep in touch?_

_leon: do you like country music? do you like pop music? how many women chase after you yelling "we love the emo-ness of your hair!"?_

Chris: I-

Claire: Let me guess- 'Hey, I'm Chris, I don't want my sister to be with anyone 'till I'm brittle and old!'

Chris: Actually, no. If he's the right guy, if I respect him, then of course I would...

Claire: No, no one proposed or loved me. And...I have _daughter_?

Chris: That's impossible! How could she gain a daughter? EC...

EC: It's not me, I SWEAR!

Chris: Steve...

Steve: I was dead for like, ten years! I couldn't done it with her!

Claire: I never had a daughter...ever! What is this person talking about?

EC: We'll see in the next chapter...

Kevin: Well, I'm just riding solo, just living my life perfectly. Everyone else is. We all are simply just trying to live our lives, take it back the way it's used to be. and sure, we talk to each other every now and then, but barely from the incident back then, that was horrible...

David: It's not like we see each other and go, 'Hey, remember that time I shot your mother in the head while you stomped your brother?' Yeah, it doesn't really go down that way.

Cindy:... I guess...

Leon: I like rock music anything except deathmetal. I apologize, but it's just... uncomfy to listen to... and...what? My hair? Well, sure, I know it's that great but...

EC: I guess it's your signature thing. Makes you unique then.

Leon: Aaahhhh.. Feels good.

EC: Next is lucyloo, and she has too say...

_Ec: at first i didn't get the title for the fifth chapter at first but afterwards i laughed so hard that i fell off the roof of my house. i'm okay though! Now i now why chloe likes this story so much! I have a few questions so_

_Brad you showed up as a zombie in resident evil 2 but you were impaled by nemises in resident evil 3. Did you turn into a zombie afterwards and did your wound that killed you heal too? You didn't have it re2._

_People that might be able to answer this question: in the older resi games the player could choose between two characters to play as. Then choose Their senerio. Which senerio is canon? Ok phone now you can send it._

Leon: Holy crap EC that's attempted murder!

EC: I DIDN'T MEAN TO! It's just... that.. I...

Chris:...EC... you could've killed someone...

EC: I'm sorry! Please, just answer the questions...

Brad: Actually, those two games were based off around the same time it happened. So, RE3 was first, then I made it to RE2.

Leon: Whoop-dee-doo! And then I kill you and then I get my reward and get a hot outfit.

Claire: Me too! Also this sweet revolver...heheh...

Brad: I feel like a tool...

Nemesis: Staaars~

Brad: I'M FEELING BETTER ALREADY!

George: Actually, I they are all canon to the main story, all of them had something to do with us, and we connect to it. So, if we decided to, I don't know, pick a different person, it'll be a different story. We all have different ways on how we deal with it, just the same way we end the problem.

EC: Yeah, so if you watch the cutscenes, if you see a specific character, then you have to pick him/her. Because they may reveal secrets in that scenario.

Jim: Yeah dawg, becuz no one expects to see a black dude in a labohrahtoreh!

EC: ...Nice comment Jim.

Next one is from a person named, mymotherdoesntwantapeeptoe, and he's asking..

_Darkside chronicles time! Steve: my friends think that you're really leon in disguise and i can't blame them your hair style is almost exactly like leon's, your face is almsot exactly like leon's... Point is that you look too much like leon! Question:do you think this is because you were supposed to be leon in the original code veronica? P.s.:what color are your eyes?_

Steve: Me? Pfft. Leon in disguise? Can't you see we're two people?

Leon: And our personalities our waaaay different.

EC: (Stands in front of Leon) Cool. (Walks to Steve) Annoying. Is that enough evidence for you? Hopefully it does because: That's all we can muster.

Next up is... cupcakebooz, and she's asking...ohhh dear...

_Author: Who died and gave you the right to censor my questions? I was going to set you up on a blind-date with Claire, but now forget it._

_Wesker: Don't give me that attitude, bitch! Don't you remember the whips, handcuffs, pole, stiletto heels, and the gallons of 'hand' lotions, or is alzheimer getting to you now, dear god?_

_Chris: Last summer, Chris, you KNOW what I'm talking about. Drop the act and send me 10 billion dollars to my account, or else._

_Jill: Wow, you're in your mid thirties and finally someone popped your cherries. What a loser. Anyways, tell me: how do you reach and clean high-placed stuff?_

_Claire: I was a kid when I watched RE2 and you were so kick-ass and awesome that you became my role model, until you ditched Sherry to find that bone-head brother of yours. Don't you know by your act children have learned never to trust a grown-up at all! And why did you have to chase him around the globe, anyway? It's not like you lost your apartment's key and he has the spare._

_Leon: So from the neck down, are you a hairy gorilla (like Chris XD) or smooth as a baby?_

_Krauser: I love you. Just sayin' :D Ok so let's say Wesker's plans failed (as usual) and you're the only man left on this planet. Or that's what you thought, until Salazar appeared. what would you two do?_

_Sherry: Why are being treated as if you're a little kid when you've had two genius parents? I mean, you already know how babies are made, right?_

_Ada: If you get me another pic of Wesker, be it hot or embarrassing, the 10 billion dollars are yours._

_~~Take care~_

EC: Wh-what? It can't be! (A good and bad EC appears on his shoulder with a 'poof'!)

Bad EC: What the hell is your problem? Forget the stupid 'T' rating, make it 'R'! Now it's going to make things much more easier! Even better you get a date with Claire!

Good EC: No! You must not! You have to stay with the 'T' rating! More audiences could be there, everyone maintains their innocence, and you already had a date with her! Calm, down! Stay the person you're supposed to be, a good one! (The two disappear)

EC:...Answer the questions, Wesker.

Wesker: I don't know what you're talking about, period, Unless you want me to come over and kill you, you insignificant scum.

EC: Someone is in a bad mood...

Wesker: If someone asked you that, how would you retaliate?

EC: Simply say it's not me...

Wesker: If they are a broken record?

EC: Do the same thing back.

Wesker: Hmph. As if you have the tolerance.

EC: (He so so ego-tistical!)

Chris: And I had to find him for ten years...

Look, I don't know what you really are talking about. This is non-sense! I never did anything to anyone last summer! I know it.. I just...

EC: You sure? You simply can't remember a hundred and four days that easily, _in detail._

Chris:... Okay, but it's nothing worth $10 Billion!

Jill: Woah. What the hell did she say to me?

EC: She said that you're in your thirties and 'you pop her cherry'.

Jill: What? What is that supposed to mean?

EC: EEeehhh...uhh... you make me expload of astonishment?

Jill:... wow...

EC: (Well, I'm screwed...Why do I have to be the _NICE guy?_) (Good EC appears again)

Good EC: BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO! (Poofs away)

Jill: What a weird question... If there's something stable I can climb it, or use a chair, or go on my tippy-toes...

EC: Pfft! Good one.

Claire: If your brother left _you _alone for three months during a virus outbreak, what would you do, sit around, thinking, 'Oh, probably checking on 'ma now?'? We all have our reasons... It's not like everything we do is stupid.

Leon: There is some exceptions. -ehem- (Whispers) Ashley.

...? Well, I kind of shave hair where it doesn't belong... I'm not hairy, mostly smooth...

Krauser: Ugh, finally. Something that- What the hell did this person just ask me...?

EC: If you were stuck with Salazar alone, what would you do?

Krauser: Pick a fight with him and stick my hand out, so he'd look stupid as he tries to get to me.

Salazar: WHY DO PEOPLE MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT?

Steve: Because it's _that_ funny.

Sherry: Someone who under-freakin'-stands. Like seriously, during that time I just outran twenty-zombies and my hideous father and psychotic mother. And people are always, 'ARE YOU OKAY? BE SURE YOU'RE SAFE! DID YOU PEE YET?' I am not, a KID.

Claire: You kinda are.

Sherry: Screw you, Claire. (Crosses her arms)

William: EC, what did you do to our _daughter_?

Annette: She's like a person from the...

From the...

FROM THE...

(Whispers) _Ghetto. _(Entire cast gasps) )Dun dun, duuuuun!)

Ada: Ten Bil'? Easy. (Takes a lighter and light's Wesker's shirt on fire) Your shirt's on fire.

Wesker: ****! ****ity-****! (Rips shirt out, Ada at the same time takes a picture of it)

Ada: I will fax it to you later...

EC:... What the hell?

Next in line, is MagickTouchBassist. And she says...

_I shall add a different variety of questions!_

_David: I have seen several fanfictions pairing you with Kevin, how does that make you feel? Also I have seen you paired with Alyssa. What do you think of that pairing?_

_Merchant: I am wondering, when the island like blew up and stuff during RE 4, did you die? Were you a ganado the entire time? Why were you helping people?_

_RE 4 Villains: Why didn't you kill the merchant for selling Leon the rocket launchers that blew your butts up?_

_Salazar: I think you are awesome and all, but how are you only 20 years old?_

_Irving: So you turned into a mutant fish thingie's tongue for money. Let's say you did manage to kill Chris and Sheva, how would you even use the money afterwards? You'd be a giant flipping monster! Same thing to Salazar, what were you planning to do if you actually did manage to kill Leon? You'd be stuck to a wall. Forever!_

_Ummm...I think that is all of the questions for now._

David: What?

Kevin: Woah there, I trust him and all, someone I can believe in but-

David: This is my question...

I feel like I'll need-

Steve: Indoor plumbing! (Bad-dum, tsss!)

David:... I think I have to puke. That's just... nasty, man.

And Alyssa? Sure, I think she's a hot, tough chick. I wouldn't mind if we get together.

Alyssa: With him? A mysterious guy with a possible hidden, dark past?...

Sure. He seems to fit my needs.

Merchant: Well, strang'a, I did _not_ die, heheheh! I got out the same time the other strang'a did. With a jetski too! Yeaaaah, I'm one of them, but I'm one of those who just want to get a 'lil cash, y'know what I mean? But all these idiots prefer stupid axes and torches, shields and stun rods, and I just was like, 'Strang'a, you don't know the meaning of firepowah'! And that's when I met him. (Pats Leon on the shoulder) My best and favorite customuh.

Leon: (And only...)

All the RE4 villans: There was a Merchant? (They all look at him)

Merchant: Heheheh. Oh! I have to go... piss in a cup now, bye-bye! (Runs away)

Salazar: ...It's called-

Krauser: Not hittin puberty yet. HAH!

Salazar: Shut up you big, rambo fake BAFOON! I will- (Starts swinging at Krauser, but held back by his hand, Krauser stops to chuckle unconrtollably)

Krauser: What's wrong, 'chuckie', not big enough to come a get me? Aww...

Salazar: Once I get taller, I'll wring my hands around your neck...

Irving: HEY! I WAS DESPERATE! I WAS TRYING TO...TO...TO...GET RID OF THE PROBLEM!

Sheva: Wow, for a person we've been trying to track, he's an idiot...

Chris: I think the battle was too easy, considering there was magical turrets that shot rockets...

Irving: I WAS JUST LOOKIN' FOR A LITTLE BLING!

Salazar: Hey... you are right... Maybe i'd call Sadler, or maybe sack and cut me down, I know what to do! Just.. give me time..

Wait I- no...

Hold on a second I- no...

HEY I ACTUALLY- No...

EC: Let me guess, they involve The Garrador, Dr. Salvador, and J.J.?

Salazar: Spot on...

Leon: Even if I did died, I would love to see what would happen if Dr. Salvador chopped you off... 'Timbeeeerg!'

EC: Have you two learned your lesson?

Irving: What lesson?

Salazar: I am Ramon-

EC: Shut up! Did you learn your lesson... or not?

Irving & Salazar: Yeeeess...

EC: Good, now walk away...

Salazar: He is such a douche...

Irving: I know! If he isn't the mighty commando in all this, I'd kill him. Kill him god!

Salazar: Rip into shreds!

Irving: YEAH.

EC: Still here.

Irving & Salazar: SORRY! (Runs)

EC: Last, but not least, CeavaRose, and she said...

_Wesker, I know why you chose Jill.. By using her spit from Jill Sandwich that Barry gave you, you create a clone of her.. Let's just say..you'll use her to assisting you for against Chris.. And..she's quick too maybe?(i remember when you put the device on her chest) From the other reviewer that were asking the same question, you chosed 1st mutated Alexia, which EC called it as zombie chick.. First my wish is, you chose Claire cause you called her Dearheart.. So.. If i paired you and Claire, is that OK with you?_

_For Claire, if Chris aren't protective and let you date with someone and IF that someone is Wesker, how's your reaction will be?_

_And sorry Chris if I'm were asking like this.. Honestly, paired Wesker and Claire is my favorite in fiction.. Not just me, the others too maybe :p_

_I'll talk with Willie Birkin if he's in human form, not in mutated, Mr. Death.. And, he's not going to chase Sherry.. And, a little conversation is enough for me, if you aren't heartless *shrug*_

_For Jill, Rebecca, and Ada.. Even you guys aren't popular just like Claire whose her number being asked a lot, don't be sad.. Jill, you are care bout people and beautiful.. Rebecca, like Billy said, you're cute.. No matter why he called you Princess.. Ada, you are mysterious and gorgeous.._

_For EC, i hope the exam went smoothly and good luck.. Take care, take a rest and don't pushed yourself.. See you in the next chapter.. :)_

Wesker: I don't mind, as long as Chris sees it all. I would love that reaction, and put it on my wall like a trophy.

Chris: Same thing I'd do to your head.

Claire: I don't want to be anywhere near him! He nearly killed me, called me 'Dear Heart'-which is revolting, considering how much a _creep_ he is, and I'd let Chris have at him! That, would be satisfying.

EC: Wow. I know in personality you two came from the same side... sheesh...

HUNK: -Sigh- What do you want?

Jill: Thanks...

Rebecca: Thank you..

Ada: I know, but thanks...

EC: Ceava is right. Jill, you really beautiful, Ada, you're completely elegant and eye-catching as well. Rebecca, you're really cute. It just seems there is more Claire admirers in this place than you guys, just wait. You'll find out.

Claire: Actually, I like the less attention. Because this is creeeping me out...

Jill: Gee, thanks EC. (Kisses EC on the cheek)

Rebecca: Yeah, thanks! (hugs EC)

Ada: Thank you. (Kisses the other cheek)

(Chris, Claire, Leon & Billy's jaws dropped, EC turns red)

EC: Yuh-yuh-yuh-yer...welcome~ (Passes out)

Jill: Oh my god are you okay?

Rebecca: Is he breathing?

Ada: He can't just _die_ like that, right?

Claire: Move away! I need to give mouth-to-mouth-

EC: (...This...is the greatest day...ever.)

Alright, alright, I know that ending was creepy, comedy was lacking a bit, but I was just, eh, y'know, having an awkward moment, and I had to end it someway. If you didn't like it, I can change the circumstances, but now, eh.

Thanks for reviewing guys, this time it's 11:08PM, did great heights to make it. First week of testing done, two more to go. Bring it on!  
>And feel free to have more questions, just like I said, one review for all your questions. This is final. And don't make it seem too adult, like residentkiller's question about pleasuring himself. That was the final thing I'm ever talking about something that's rated M. Let's keep this child friendly, okay?<p>

And now, since this is the fifth chapter, and the end of the week, I would know would like you to ask what is your favorite part of this entire story? Just copy and paste with a quote, and the chapter as well and I'll know. Or write a summary. Then, whomever has the greatest quote I've seen, will be now the co-host of 'Ask the Survivors'. You won't control your own character, but hey, you get the glory of seeing yourself there, right?

So... yeah. Good night, see you next chapter!


	7. 6: The 'Popular' kids

**Chapter 6, right?: 'The popular' kids.**

EC: Welcome, to another 'T'-Rated 'Ask the Survivors'! I appreciate for all of you people who support this and therefore, we sent a free, 'Quotations Shirt!' In it, if you were one of the supporters, you get a shirt that has a famous quotation from our characters! Like, 'Ada, Wait!' T-shirt, the 'LEOOON! HAAAALP!' T-Shirt, the 'I'm a god' T-shirt, the 'I'm tired of your bullsh*t' T-shirt, and last, but not least, the 'SNAKE? SNAKE? SNAAAKE!' T-Shirt- wait a minute. That's not one of them! Scratch that... so... thanks guys!

Chris: Wow, you're really nice to your fans if you send T-Shirts that you have to pay for them.

EC: ...Okay, they're not real, but I feel like I really want to give back to them, y'know, something they deserve...

Leon: But first they'll be excited, and then sad, then hopeless, then depressed, then grow my hair.

Carlo: Yeah, so you basically had your plan _backfired_. Instead of giving the fans, you're _killing _them.

EC: Shut up, Carlos! You fake Mexican!

Carlos: Le- (Gasp!) How deh you maek-uh fun of my acint!

EC: Here we go again...

So, to start things up, we have...cupcakebooz, and...he/she said...

_Author: After a long, intense study, I came to a stunning result: You are surrounded by a bunch of big-_**bass**_ fat liars there. May the lord be with you._

_Wesker: If that's how you're going to be then you should sleep with your eyes open._

_Chris: Thanks for the money, hun. 8D_

_Jill: haha so you don't climb the ceiling? lol, alright never mind, tell me: why do you wear such *tight* outfits to gory missions?_

_Wesker: Doesn't your midnight outfit give you a wedgie?_

_Steve: I don't know why everyone hates you. Personally, I love you. You'd make a great addition to my XXX club._

_Krauser: So, you and Manuela... Pedophilia is a crime if you know. What do you have to say for yourself?_

_Ada: Thank you love, your money is on the way. Why don't you leave Wesker and work for me, I'm sure we would do great business together._

_Excella: You're smoking hot and to this day I can't understand why 2 male adults wouldn't acknowledge the heaven between your neck and tummy. But how do you keep your head up high, doesn't gravity pulls your hair down?_

_~~Take care~  
><em>  
><em>P.S: EC, what makes you think I'm a woman?<em>

EC: Hey, everything here is the honest truth. Nothing we say here is a lie.

Leon: Pfft. Says someone who gave 'Free T-Shirts' to his fans.

EC: I fessed up in the end, didn't I?

Leon: True...

EC:... And also with you, cupcake.

Wesker: Why is that necessary?

EC: Well, that isn't a question so, you don't have to do it.

Wesker: Thank you.

EC: But it doesn't mean he/she asks if you next chapter.

Wesker:... I forbid it.

EC:...Uhuh, that works.

Steve; No one hates me, right guys?

EC: 'course not! We may have problems in the past, but we're all friends and family, right guys?

(Cricket, cricket, cricket...)

EC: So much for 'Happy together' plan.

Chris: What is this person talking about? I didn't send, any money!

Carlos: He/she must be smoking all the pot in the south! (Mexico)

Luis: Maybe it got a poking from Sadler and likes it! Eh? Eh? Get it? No? Whatever you guys.

Wesker: ...at times, they do.

Chris: Where was _I_ when that happened?

EC: That sounded very hilarious to watch...

Wesker: It was a period, until I threatened it. Then the tightening of the behind stopped.

EC: (Wow, he really is a god!)

Chris: Then walk...

Wesker: (Starts to walk, then he stood straight, hand on his butt) OHH! Curse you...!

Steve:...what...the...hell?

EC: ...No comment.

Claire: Hey, at least you get a job. (Laugh track plays)

Krauser: Please, if you think that I'd ever do it-

Manuela: With Krauser? Please! Leon looks so much better... But then I turned to fairy dust...

Leon: Krauser, work on your people skills.

Krauser: People skills?

Leon: Social life.

Krauser: ...comrade...train me.

Ada: Thanks, but- no thanks.

EC: Why not?

Ada: It's not just the payment, it's about the quality of the work. Besides, I only side with the Organization.

EC: Oh yeah. Can you tell us about it?

Ada: If I tell you, I 'd have to kill you.

EC: Nevermind!

Wesker & Irving: They're _fake._

EC: What? How do you know? Wesker, you never tested them!

Irving: Doesn't mean I did, baby, those are fake o' bitties.

Excella: Shut up, you retarded Al Pacino.

EC: Dayum.

Excella: It's called: Hairspray. I am following Amy Winehouse's steps.

EC:...Who, just died...

Excella:..(Starts singing) 'You should getting a new hairstyle' I said eh- noooo nooo no.

EC:...That's interesting.

Well, I think cupcake: girly.

Leon: What about the 'booz' part?

EC:...Maybe she's an alcoholic?

Chris: Just leave it a she/he.

EC: Better off that way.

Next off is from angelsfood, and she said...

_Claire:Yes you do... Ok actually you have two but that's besides the point! P.S. they're twins!... MOVING ON!_

_Questions Anyone?_

_Claire: how shocked are you that you have two girls (and two boys)? take a guess as to who the father is!_

_Chris: how shocked are you that you have two nieces and (two nephews)? how do you think the father is?_

_Jill: what was it like on your first day at STARS?_

_Wesker,Alexia,Alfred,Alice,Alyssa,anyone else with a first name that begins with "AL": have you ever noticed that the most common names start with "AL"?_

_Rebecca: did any of the men at STARS hit on hit while you were there?_

_That's all the questions! but for chris and claire here's a hint: it's a guy from resi universe (like that'll help you much so... here i'll give you this one too!) all the kids have blue eyes.(hehe. still won't help you) and as some reassurence to you two claire was married BEFORE she had children (WAAAAYYY BEFORE THAT!) and by BEFORE I mean about six years. and yes chris, she is still happily married to a man that treats her like a queen_.

Claire: I wasn't _married. _ NOR have _children. _Is this person implying that I was impregnated from 12-20? I like kids but... really?

EC: Whatever this joke angel's is playing, I don't like it already... Those questions about the children, you can skip.

Claire & Chris: _THANK YOU._

Jill: I kinda liked it. Every guy including Chris thought I like some sort of bimbo. But when they did not realized is that I can kick all of their butts...

Chris: I was even surprised.

Barry: I lost a sandwich bet... so I gained a coupon for Jill's Sandwiches! Bet: Worth it.

Rebecca: ...No.

EC: That's it? 'No'?

Rebecca: I was eighteen. Everyone else should at least as in their twenties... It's very odd.

Joseph: Yeah, it's not like we'd actually hit on her, she still had like, college to go through...

EC: Huh... 'AL' huh... I guess that's cool...

So the next one is coldn'deadly, with a really good question which is...

_This ones for Salazar_

_IN RESIDENT EVIL 4 leon found your family crown and sold it to the merchant after completing the crown with all the jewles, so when do you plan on getting it back from the merchant?_

_Chris: who cares if you used steroids. Wesker used his, wellll, what i call "wuss" virus since he couldn't suck it up and fight you like a man without it._

_Alice: do you think resident evil gets less scary after each movie?_

Merchant: I gave the strang'a a bet that if he can grab it, he can get it... I laughed.

Salazar: Silence! Or I will send my left-hand man against you!

Leon: Whom I killed...

Salazar:...(Goes in a temper tantrum)

Chris: Y-YEAH! That's one of the reasons why I took it! Leveling the playing ground, if you know what I mean.

Alice: I feel like it's more action-oriented. Which, is kinda lame...

EC: (Not only the games are getting less scary, so are the movies! I hope RE6 has more of a fighting chance...)

_Next is from johnnybluetorch again, and he's saying..._

_Billy & Steve: Iv'e heard that in prison men try to do STUFF to other guys since the women are in another part of jail. If its true, then has anyone tried to, well you know, do that STUFF to you guys? XD_

_Rebecca: why did you go inside the train solo instead of calling one of your teamates to go with you._

_Jill & Chris: i was watching while you guys had your moment. :O that was my expression ROTFLOL_

_EVERYBODY: Has anyone ever tried to SHUFFLE. (Not a deck of cards, the dance)_

Billy: Yeah, it's true. But what I-

Steve: -_we _follow is called, 'DDS'.

Billy & Steve: 'Don't drop the soap'.

Steve: Otherwise, we were just fine. Then we had our escapes. Thank god mine was right on time. I dropped my soap, almost about to pick it up...

Rebecca: Because, I didn't know what was going on! Besides, everyone else was scattered around, had to find them.

Billy: But then you realized you were riding Zombo-Express.

Rebecca: (Shudders)

(Jill and Chris Shudders)

Chris: We had to answer the question...

Entire cast: (Shakes their heads)

EC: (Doing the walking-man dance) Doing it just fine! LMFAO, eat your heart out! (Fist pump)

Next is from whateverlolawants,

Excella: Looola gets~

EC:... And she said.

_Claire: don't worry about "my mother". Cause I don't have one! Random person and I live with our grandparents. but hey that's what you get when your father's a deadbeat and your mother just decides to run away at the crack of dawn one morning for no real apparent reason! And I was just joking about me "taking him off your hands" to make him feel better. Guy really loves you. (and seeing as my grandparents are both hopeless romantics i guess i've kinda turned into one too! And HOLY CRAP! you have A DAUGHTER? WHO IN THE WORLD WROTE THAT ONE IN!_

_question time! chris:why is green your favorite color? Jill:why is blue your favorite color? (you guys have been kinda brutal in answering "why" questions. it makes me think that i'm dumb.) wesker:exactly how old are you? And yes if it boasts your ego you you can say you don't have an age beause "you're a GOD!" but i still want an actual answer. EC:You should know I support Steve x Claire 100 percent and that nothing is changing my mind!(Until I grow out fanfiction when i won't really care anymore.)So i have just have to know: does your girlfriend know about your little "fling" with Claire? And if you don't have a girlfriend: why the heck not? And Steve: You probley think I'm gonna give you some more questions that will make you "jizz inyour pants". but i'm feeling nice today and so i'll cut you some slack this time (just this time! oh yes be afraid be very afraid!)Oh and what color ARE your eyes? Someone asked that last chapter and there was no answer (which i don't mind but now I'm really curious)_

Claire: Oh... how do _you _know that? It's not like Steve is readable like a book. (Looks at EC & Steve)

EC:...You're thinking about...

TACOS.

Steve: Dammit, you're right again! (Pays EC)

Claire: (sighs)... oh god. I don't want to hear that subject _ever_ again, I swear, I will hunt that person down and shoot him/her. This is embarassing...!

Chris: It's because-

EC: You like money.

Chris: No, it's-

Leon: You're an eco-maniac.

Chris: (Irritated) NO, It's-

Billy: You like Ghostbusters.

Chris: NO! It's because I just like the hue of it, y'know what I mean? And when I was a kid, I loved armies. I wanted to join one, and when I think of 'Camo' I think of 'Green'. So, yeah...

Jill: Blue is just, peaceful.

EC: I like blue because it's just, it's 'Cool' color, y'know. And-

Jill: Is this-

EC: I know I know... I just wanted to be in a conversation...

Wesker: I told you, I AM A-

EC: Wesker, that's not answering it...

Wesker:...I'm around 52. (Entire gasps)

Chris:... You are _old._

Excella: Looks great in his fifties...

EC: Oh, okay... well, it's just up to them now...

Claire: EC...

EC: And... (Looks down in shame) I have no girlfriend.

HUNK: That's not surprising.

EC:... The school where I go to, sure, they are pretty, but their attitude is just...ugh. I wish there was someone just like Claire, and likes me... but it seems kind of impossible right now. But y'know what? Maybe it's not my time. Maybe once I complete my job and go to adulthood, maybe there is a special someone like me... But I'm happy here in 'Ask the Survivors'. Maybe this will stay here for a very long time, and I won't mind at all... (Eyes get teary, voice cracking)

Besides, who's gonna fill the competition for Claire? NO, not you, residentkilla.

But, thanks for asking...

(Awkward silence...)

Alfred: (In the background, faint voice) Booo...

Steve: I-It's Blue! BLUE, DAMMIT! Stop asking... Who ask these types of question.

EC: -Ehem- (Turns back to normal) Hey, you didn't get the worst of questions.

So, next is from lola's sister, Random Person. And she said...

_Oh Steve. You thought you were off the hook for a while there didn't you? Well unforunately for you i can be just as bad as Lola._

_Questions:Do you think you're more or less protective of Claire compaired to Chris?_

_You said that you wanted maybe two or three kids with her: Steve Jr., Mary, Tommy. Does this mean that you favor boys over girls?_

_Have you ever loved anyone (romantically) before Claire?_

_What would you do if she said that she loved you (romantically)?_

_Did the two year gap in age ever bother you when you first met Claire?_

_If you purposed to Claire how would you do it (remember you're the one who has "plans")?_

_How well do you think you know Claire?_

_Did your parents let you get that barcode tattoo?_

_Would you ever let your children get tattoos if they were minors?_

_Have you ever done drugs?_

_Have you ever killed someone that wasn't a zombie?_

_Would you ever let your children drink underage?_

_Have you ever committed a serious crime other than murder?_

_What can you offer Claire that no other man can?_

_How far are you willing to go for Claire?_

_If Alexia Ashford had decided to experiment on Claire instead of you what do you think would have happened?_

_You said that you would commit suicide if Claire cheated on you, divorced you, said she hated you; but what would you do if she was murdered?_

_How much do you love Claire?_

_Do you think that you could ever hate Claire?_

_OK Claire, your turn!_

_Do you hate Steve?_

_Capcom has said several times that you and Steve are canon to each other; well if that's true why won't you just accept it?_

_Do you ever get lonely? (when you're not handing out your phone number)_

_Have you ever been in love?_

_Have you ever had your heart broken?_

_Have you ever killed someone who was not a zombie?_

_Have you ever wanted to be a mom?_

_Have you ever had amnesia? If so what was it like?_

_Do you have any weird phobias?_

_Do you hate Leon?_

_Has Chris ever ruined a possible relationship between you and a boy?_

_and we'll finish this later because i wanna go to sleep._

EC:...Um, okay. Go ahead and answer, Steve.

Steve: (Quickly) Oh, um, less. Because I don't beat up people over directions to the next McDonalds...

Of course, I'm a man!

I was in prison for _years._ The closest I ever got something in to romance is Dora from Dora the Explorer.

I would make out with her.

It does matter, because if you're around that age, and if it's even more than one year, it feels like dating a cougar.

I-I DON'T KNOW. I'd do it randomly whenever I feel like it, I guess...

I barely kn- I mean I think I know her as much as her brother does.

NO, My parents were a couple of jerks, I got this by myself.

God no, that'd hurt like a _bee-yotch. _And I don't want to hear crying for the rest of the day. ANNOYING.

No.

No...I think. WAI- Nooo...

I don't want my kid to stumble school, throwing up all over the place and then start hitting on the teacher. Then puke on her.

I'd... drink 'till I die.

I guess, but there is some ways you can 'patch' up...

EC: You're not thinking...

Steve: I was a prisoner, EC. I would be.

Claire: At times, I wanted to kick him so hard, at times I just wanted to smile at him.

Because I am my own person! I don't want some, bunch of Japanese guys ruling my life...

Yeah, I do. But it's one of things when you deal with outbreaks. You can first talk about your day, the other on how your brother killed a flying-plant lady in Antartica. Or when you talk about which boy is cute then talk about someone you thought is special, but then started to swing at you in HULK form, then just... yeah I think you get the idea...

No, I've been to busy at Terra Save to be.

I never fell in love, so no...

I wouldn't hurt anyone, even if I hated that person! I'm no murderer! Unlike some people.

Billy: IT WAS MY UNIT! Christ, everyone looks at the closest person that has a criminal history and says, 'Holy crap, you killed like, twenty-three people!' Christ, I'm a _human_, people.

Claire: When I want to retire and get married? Sure.

I don't know! Ask some other horror-move/game character or something!

EC: I don't think there's a 'Ask the Silent Hill-ers' Or 'Ask Alan Wake' shows...

Claire: I do have a thing with bugs...

No, I don't know why I do-

EC: He's a ladies man, Claire.

Claire: Okay, maybe just a bit, but not entirely. like, 5%.

No, he just ruins the beginning of one...

EC:...Next is...'cast favorite' residentkilla, and he's asking...

_Claire: out out of everyone in the room who do you have more in common with? Oh yeah by the way, i am confident thanks for noticing. :l_

_Wesker: have you ever played resident evil just to make Chris kill himself._

_Steve: im pretty sure you would have fallen in love with any other girl you would have met if claire hadn't been arrested and taken to rockford island. Am i right?_

_Chris: do you play resident evil 5 to kill wesker and if so then what difficulty do you play on?_

_Chris,Claire, & Steve: you guys are mean, but honest :l_

_Leon: Im a loner by nature are you? Also in darkside chronicles claire said you were trying to impress ada, was that true? And not to upset ada, but id be tryin to impress claire instead. Even if i was rejected (dam im just not good with girls) XD_

Claire: There's Sherry, Chris, Leon and Steve. I think EC is nice too.

Wesker: The idea is sort of dumb. Why not deal with it for real? That way, you can end all of the problems connected to the person.

Steve: There is many fish in the sea, so, I guess due to the circumstances.

Leon:... If you are not eaten by a zombie.

Steve: True.

Chris: ...I'd just ask Wesker to come with me on the Ship Deck, then lead him to Potato Sack.

Chainsaw Manjini: (Screams crazily, shaking the chainsaw above him)

EC: They were told to speak the truth only. So they're just being honest, like you said... and don't say, 'Well the truth hurts' because you were kind of annoying, no offense, bro.

Leon:...I don't do things for impressing people, I just want to _live_!

EC:...-ehem- Next is from deadlife, and he's asking...

_Krauser: your a badass character in resident evil 4 the mercenaries, but do you like using your arm better or bow and arrow?_

_Carlos: I saw a commercial of resident evil operation raccoon city and you look kind of chubby. Did you even exersice before that operation?_

_DOES ANYONE ELSE THINK RESIDENTKILLA WANTS TO PISS STEVE OFF XD_

Krauser: Weeeell...Bow and Arrow. Using the arm is too easy... it gets me bored to easilu.

Carlos:...I-

Barry: -Ehem- Chapter 3/4, like I said, mashed hamburger...reasons why sandwiches are the best.

Carlos: I am going to kick-

Barry: (Munches on sandwich)

Carlos: Hey, I'm talking to you! (Barry still eats the sandwich, Carlos takes the sandwich)

Barry: ...Give...it back.

Carlos: Oh, this? (Throws it away) Oops, my hand slip. Now, what were you saying about-

Barry:...How dare you!

THIS SCENE HAS BEEN TOO GRAPHIC FOR THE RATING, 'T', AND IS THEREFORE CENSORED TO KEEP THE INNOCENCE OF CHILDREN, AND SANDWICHES. (Carlo's girly high-pitched screams is heard from the background)

EC: Oh my god, BARRY PUT THAT SANDWICH DOWN!

Chris: How is Carlos going to stitch that up?

Leon: This guy has a strength of a demon if he could open him up like that.

Carlos is then rushed to the hospital because...well, let your imagination think about it.

EC: ...N-next question is from d-d-d-d-d-duh-d-chan and she's asking...

_For everyone: What would you guys do if you ran into the Silent Hill crew?_

_What would you do if you ended up in Silent Hill?_

_Chris: would you ever settle down with someone and have kids?_

_Rebecca: Do have any nicknames?_

_Jill:How the HELL did you last with Carlos in Resident Evil 3?_

Billy: From what I see on the papers, I'd tell them to stop chasing what's not there, and visit a therapists. (Mumbles of agreement throughout the entire cast)

Steve: If I end up there, I'd find the nearest way out, and go to a tropical island.

Rebecca: I'd fix the nurse's faces. Litterally. They look like an oval rock with a crater in it.

Barry: I'd eat a sandwich.

HUNK: I'd go to the center of it all, and turn that looney-town inside-out. Then take the leader of the entire thing and do the same thing too.

Sadler: I hear they have attractive nurses and musclemen with huge swords. Sounds like my kind of place for vacation with Luis, don't you think-AAAHH! I THINK IT'S TERRIBLE!

Chris:...I can't. For now, at least. I have to take care of zombies still... It's...my destiny. (Melodramatic look away, magic fan blows against his hair)

EC: I got a montage of it, really. (Clicks a button and the huge TV begins to play, showing faces of a selected character and saying the nicknames)

Billy: Princess.

Jill: Becky.

Joseph: Becca.

Chris: Medic.

Wesker: Tiny person.

EC: Revy.

Nemesis: Star-y.

(List goes on, TV switches off)

EC: The lists goes on for like, ten minutes. Not even joking.

Jill: I just use selective hearing.

EC: Oh, _that _trick.

Claire: What's that?

Jill: It's when you have this dial where you can sound out all of the people you don't want to hear. All in the brain.

Carlos: You _what? _Why do you do that when you're in a important mission where you have to work together with your partner in order to survive this one hell of nightmare, and I think we did pretty good considering that there's a lot of zombies, jerks, and more zombies. You should seen us out there, we were good! I mean- you really need to learn to listen to everything. Otherwise you'd be dead!...

Jill:...wait, what? (laugh track plays)

EC:... Next up is flowers in a meadow, and she said...

_Claire & Steve: who's creepier Alfred or Alexia?_

Claire & Steve: Alfred. Hands down.

Alfred: Not even a fighting cha- Y'know what? Forget it. I'm not going to ask anything because I am a nice, princess- I mean prince of the Ashford family.

_Yay for the new chapter :D_

_Wait.. Where's Excella actually? She's only appear in the 2nd chapter?_

_So Wesker.. I'll skip the relationship question. . Your close partner or partnership will call your name, do you prfer to be called as Albert? Or Wesker? Say.. If you are former scientist and police, It is ok if your occupation are science teacher?_

_Chris, you already have the same attention just like Wesker.. I mean.. You and Wesker were just like in a fangirls competition?_

_Sorry, Claire.. I understand why you don't want to hear him.. In CVX, you been slapped, almost break your bone, and he pulled your hair which u call him as creep.. But in Darkside, Capcom rewrite it.. You only can heard his voice and he didn't hurt you.._

_So lucky you, Steve.. He didn't slammed you after you called him coward.._

_Oh come on, HUNK.. Don't be so heartless would you? Anyway, do you always keep using the gas mask? Lastly, i ever saw ur face in UC.. Do you ever shave your breed?_

_For Jill, Rebecca, and Ada.. Your welcome then.. You guys will have another attention just like Claire..and i hope they aren't creepy.._

_So.. Salazar.. I thought you can't go taller anymore.. I mean.. Las Plagas hav stopped your hormone -shrug-_

_Krausser, my friend ask you if you can be his acrobatic instructor.. Will you be her instructor? Her personalities just like Ashley and Chris(or i should say, Female Chris Redfield)_

_Hello Mr and Mrs. Birkin.. Good to see you.._

_For EC, sorry if i always appeared in your reviews.. Your story are in my Alert and Favorite section.. I won't missed this funny story ever and Ch. 6 is my favorite xD_

Excella: I am here, knee deep of shame and stupidty, thanks to those two. (Mentions Wesker and Irving, then sighs) I should be ripping off a rich man...

Wesker: I prefer Wesker. 'Albert' is for close people.

Excella: Albert-

Wesker: I have exceptions... and no, I don't teach a bunch of idiotic, ego-tistical nimrods who just want to sleep, do nothing, and elope. I want to make a change that.

Chris: Um...just, call me Chris...call me Christopher if you're my mom and I did something wrong

Steve: I wasn't in control! I-

Claire: It still hurts, Steve...

Steve: Sorry...

Claire: Sorry doesn't heal the wounds, Steve...

HUNK: ...You may never know if there could be contamination in the air. And, at times, I sort of do...but that's not necessary questions.

Luis: Even worse, lay-dees don't like a man shorter than them and acts like a kid, sounds like one, and looks like one.

Krauser: If you spell my name right and give me the right amount, I'll think about it.

William: (Nods in Ceava's direction) Howdy-doo.

Annette: Don't give her much attention!

William: I was just being nice...

Annette: We're _married_, dammit!

William: Sorry...

Annette: Never should've left him alone...

EC: Next is from location unknown, and he/she said...

(Waaaiiitt...)

(EC Scribbles out the pregnancy part)

_Wesker random persons name isnt randy. Where the hell did you get that? Guess again! Claire do own you ever wear your hair down?why not?_

Wesker: Then I'm going for Danny. Danny's a nice name to randomly pick.

Claire: Sometimes, but it doesn't really suit me, feels kinda weird. At times when I want to wash it...

EC: Next is from anonymous, and he/she asks...

_Everyone: out of all of you, who do you think makes the perfect couple?_

_HEROES: during your first bio-outbreak encounters, did you guys ever once aim that gun at your own head because you couldn't take the pain of watching the dead come back to life? (I don't know if Krauser should answer this one to)_

Entire cast: Chris and Jill.

EC: No need for explanation for that one. So, anyways, your reactions on to the first time?

Chris: No, nothing like that, I just wanted to ask: 'What did he taste like?'

Kidddiiiing. Just a simple, 'What the hell are you doing?' (Mumbles of agreement all over the room)

EC:...Okay. I'd just run.

Leon: What if it was a misunderstanding for other people?

EC: I don't run for 'fun'. If you see me running you better start too, because something's behind me.

So anyways, this wraps up for tonight, I'm ECDeadly, and remember people, D.D.S. Sponsored by Steve n' Billy corporations (lowers his voice) that's not even a real corporation.

And lastly, don't forget to add your questions, comments, and your favorite moment in this series! Make me believe that I am worth something! Good night, sweet dreams.

**Well, this is Chapter 6. And like I said, don't forget what I said ^ there. Thanks for being with me these couple of days with your support. You guys are the greatest.**

**Sorry eva for not answering your question, I'm just confused on what you mean't.**

**And lola: Another reason why I don't have a girlfriend is because... I'm kind of a shy person. I can't talk to a pretty girl without stuttering, or screwing up what I'm saying so yeah.**

**Residentkilla: Sorry for bashing you this way. It's the characters, not me...HONEST!**


	8. 7: Attention Seekers

**Chapter 7: Attention seekers...**

EC: AAAAAND welcome back to the one and only place where you can recieve (Quiet volume) almost... (Normal volume) daily questionaire and the place where there's drama, action, and comedy, welcome to 'Ask the Survivors', I'm your host, ECDeadly. Now, where going to start things off with... pfft, what is there? We'll begin the questions.

Now, first up is from always foul-mouthed, big**-bass** liar, cupcakebooz! And he/she says...

_Jill: Why did you ignore my question, woman? Go make me a sandwich!_

_Both Wesker and Chris: It's really sad, but now I understand why Capcom is opening the door for fresh, younger characters. You will always be remembered as the most beloved tards of the game._

_Carlos: Did you get a face-lift? You look as fugly as shit in the latest game._

_Irving: When I said two male adults, I wasn't referring to you._

_Krauser: Back when you decided to kidnap Ashely, were you too much insane to do such a thing?_

_Ashely: When I- ehm, I mean Leon, looked up your skirt, I puked. Just to let you know._

_Steve: Stop writing every single thing in your diary, kid. It's real hard and embarrassing even to someone like me to read what you do in your spare time. Grow up, you're supposed to be a man._

_Sheva: Didn't you feel 'a little bit' bossed around by a white American man?_

_Ada: Too bad... Well, feel free to contact me whenever you change your mind. I can get you a vid of Leon in the shower signing 'twinkle twinkle' with a rubber ducky- a payback for filming up your dress._

_Leon: You still living with your parents?_

_Author: I'ma pimp, you could never guess my gender. XD_

_~~Take care~_

EC: Sorry, that was my bad. I wasn't able to read it out loud enough.

Jill: Like Claire's question. Don't want to get anything caught. And I'm definetly not doing anything from the likes of you.

Chris: Well, I maybe dying, but at least i'm twice as a man than you are.

Wesker: Exactly. All you're doing right now, does not mean a thing to us. It doesn't matter what we're labeled as.

Chris: Yeah, so we don't give a rat's **bass** if you'll say that. Tards or not.

Carlos: ...I thought one cheek was bigger than the other so yes, I had one...

But then the dermatlogist put something on my face that...THAT... (Starts crying)

I NEED SOMEONE TO CRY ON! JILL! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!

Irving: Yo! What the- hell is that supposed to mean?

EC: Yeaa... kinda true.

Chris: You sound like a spoiled teenager...

Irving: Ya- know what, guys? Screw it! I'm a- out!

EC:... Why is he talking that way?

Sheva: I have no clue.

Krauser: I did it because I wanted to. To me... there is no such thing as a 'Mistake'... (Looks at Ashley) ...only regret.

Steve: Well... If you are in my place where in any moment you could die, and everyone wouldn't care, I would write in the diary. No one else cares...

EC: Now you just sound like you're gonna kill yourself.

Steve: I mean- I AM...KIDDING... I just am bored so what is there left to do! Psh! Half of the things in there is just pure fake of what I feel...every...

Single...

DAY.

EC: What is that all about?

Steve: The what?

EC: Looking at something really seriously.

Steve: I thought this was a TV- nevermind.

Sheva: I don't really mind. He has greater experience than I do, so it's just fine. If we was a complete dunce then thing would change. _BIG _things.

Leon: My parents are long gone. Maybe you still are.

Ada: Please, I got a second copy- I mean, I can ask Leon to do it right in front of me. Right, Leon~?

Leon: -Ehem- Right.

EC: Well, I guess I can you 'it' from now on?

Carlos: Oooohhh-f. Burn~

EC: Just like your face? (Carlos begins to sulk) Now that is just _low_.

Next, we have Cleve'splege, and she's asking...

_Well,lets start our questions_

_EC:Why are you keeping writing Steve as an idiot?T^T_

_(many Q for you two~)_

_Steve:Why did you change you hair style for 3 times?(you got shorter hair in CVX compare to DSC)_

_What about your haircolour?I know it's auburn in CV&CVX,but sometimes,when I see you under the light in DSC,it is a fire-like orange..._

_Are you sure your eyes are BLUE?I have seen your eyes in green,grey too(or colours relate to them)_

_Do you know you look super alike with Leonardo Dicaprio in CV&CVX?But you look no longer alike with him anymore in DSC,and you look older ?(I'm not complaining because I love you in DSC more,you look a lot handsomer there)_

_You have changed your personality a bit in DSC,you know?_

_There are many 'reborn version' of you in the Net,which do you like most or how exactly do you want to look like?_

_Why do those people keep thinking/writing you as a idiot/emo?_

_Your outfits have some differences in the 3 games,why?_

_Can I be your younger sister?(I'm 14)_

_Do you know your voice in CV&CVX is so annoying?(It's not your fault)And your voice sounds strangely alike with one of the members in Backstreet Boys(listen to .com/watch?v=9C96dZPUnc8&feature=related_

_my friend thought that it was you singing a theme song when she first listend to it= =)_

_What's your parents' name?_

_Do you know many people write that you suicide/raped by Wesker(and even you father)in their fanfictions?(how much do I want to kill those authors...)_

_Is that you in RE6?_

_Claire:If I give you a chance to kill a person really painfully because of Steve,who will you kill,Alfred,Alexia or Wesker?_

_Why do you look really different in your games and the GC movie?_

_Why are your outfits different in RE2,CV/CVX and DSC?_

_Claire&Steve:What situation do you think you will be in when you reune?_

_How do you want your children look like?Claire,Steve,or a mixture of you two?(e. and eyescolour,face)_

_Wesker,Alexia and Alfred(you've got the same name with my fav singer Alfred Hui...)and Steve'father:DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DO I WANT TO KILL YOU EXTREMELY PAINFULLY BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE IN THE GAME AND FANFICTIONS,HEH!I WANT O DESTROY YOUR UGLY FACES,PLACE SALT ON YOUR WOUNDS,LET YOU WALK AROUND THE COUNTRY,AND THEN RIPE YOU TO PIECES!_

_I'm a 100% supporter of StevexClaire and I will never change till I don't care about RE anymore,if anyone tries to do anything which may threaten this,then...ADIOS,SUCKER!(Show the infinite rocket launcher(Don't worry Wesker,I've got some poisoned rockets for you(smirking evily)_

EC: I don't know what you're talking about.

Steve: Yeeaaah. I have been acting weird lately- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?

EC: I dunno, it's just a fragment of your imagination Steve. Y'know it's impossible for me to do that, right?...I don't _write _you like that, what am I? Alan Wake? Pssh...

Steve:...whatever... (Starts to feel anxious)

Before I show myself to the world, I feel kinda weird. So I just look at the mirror, then I thought, 'That side is too long'. Then I cut it, then I said it again for the otherside, and then the otherside... you get the gist.

And that's just how the lighting is.

EC: I looked at my hair at the mirror, the sunlight was flashing on my head... My black hair turned auburn...

Steve: It's blue. Look at the pictures of me, they look just fine...

O-oh. Thanks... Well, I guess it's just...

Alfred: (GASP) HE'S THE SECRET SON OF LEONARDO! Oh my gawd I love Titanic! I want your- (Manlier voice) I mean, I think Inception is a good movie.

Steve:...uhuh...guess it was just, y'know, the mood. I want to look like just the same I am, duh. Well, I think it's because I nearly shot Claire who obviously dove and kept shooting at her, or... I sound like Sora from Kingdom Hearts in Code Veronica... maybe it's because I act like a kid... The Emo thing? Eh, I did have a crappy past. Maybe it's the hair.

I wanted to feel new every time, but, whatever...

...I don't think that's legally possible, but I think I can play along.

I'm not touching that video, it's not a question and.. It's so _girly. _

I don't know, one's a prisoner and the other is dead. Do I really want to find out that bad?

...Wait, WHAT? EC, give me your laptop.

EC: Wait, no! I'm not done yet!

Steve: But I have to look- (The two struggle, yet Steve perseveres. He looks in the screen.)

TinierMe...?

EC: (Blushes) I-It's nothing...

Steve: (Looks at one of the fanfiction) Dear god almighty this is disgusting! AND IT'S IN DETAIL! GET THAT AWAY! NO! NO! NO! (Turns to his monster self and steps on the laptop, which turns to a pancake)

EC: (Hand outsretched) NOOOOO! (Grabs it and holds it to his chest) ...I-I didn't even finished...

Steve: (Turns back to normal self) No, first of all I'm dead, second of all I'm not a mercenary... third of all..my head is buzzed...

EC: Hold up just a second, you could've shaved your head in a freak-barber shop accident, second you do have your superhuman capabilities, third, who knows you could've be a Mercenarry?

Steve: Possible, but to be honest, I don't think that's not me. Maybe... HUNK or something.

HUNK:...(Looks at the RE6 trailer) Wow, do I look in shape.

EC: Don't be so confident...

Claire: They're all dead, so I really don't care. And I'm not that type of person... sure it's tragic but...I don't do that!

Chris: (Imagines Claire taking off Wesker's head) Fay-tality.

Claire: I don't know! I've been wondering myself as well, but I really don't know... I kinda prefer my look in DSC.

Claire: If Steve turns to a zombie, but then I'd have to kill him.

Steve: Yep. It's the only scientific and reasonable way.

I want my kid to look like his daddy, so I can teach him to be exactly like me!

Claire: I just want to make him look adorable...

Alexia: Do I look like I care? It's not litteraly me, it's some other goofy writer who just decided, 'Hey, I wanna do this for pure entertainment!'

Alfred: Yeah, sister. So back off! (Makes a 'z' line with his finger)

Wesker: Look, if you're going to vent your anger over something all of us four did not do, then go ahead. But let me tell you this: It's not going to solve anything.

: YEP! So you need to give elders respect!

Wesker: 'Poison rockets'? Pleeease. If you think making it poison it will change a thing? It won't. When the rockets expload so does the poison. No matter where you place them. And, I eat rockets.

Chris: You like that catchphrase, don't you?

Wesker: Old Spice got it in my head.

EC:...-ehem- That was awkward... Next is- Wait... I just realized something...

Like, 70% of the questions if about Steve or Claire!

(Entire cast gasps)

Wesker: (Irritated) Aren't you two the popular ones?

Claire: Really? I-I didn't know that.

Steve: We're _that _famous? Ohhhh yeah~!

EC:... Well, you two seem rather... eh, nevermind.

So next is from singlemoon, and he has to say...

_XD Good God, lots of interesting questions._

_I don't know if you guys open for questions, but there's some things I've been meaning to ask._

_EC: Is Claire the only character you like? :D_

_Claire R.: Let's say that TerraSave doesn't exist, what will you choose to do in life?_

_Chris R.: Everyone says that you took steroids, I am under the impression that you trained for months to get that muscular body of yours. You're joking when you said you took steroids right? ;n;_

_Alfred A. : They made Alexia kill you in Darkside Chronicles, does this affect your relationship with her? ;A;_

_Steve B.: In Code Veronica, while Claire was running around trying to find keys, solving puzzles etc, what did you do at that time?_

_Ada W: Could it be that you are the 'Ada' mentioned in Resident Evil? Since I remember that you mentioned 'John' when you meet Leon in RE2. You're so mysterious. XD (Sorry if I asked a 'bonus Q'. :P)_

_A. Wesker: You are paired up with most female characters in RE universe, how do you feel about that? XD And I remember an illustration back in deviantArt, it's about you saying 'I get all the hotties'._

_Leon S.K: You seems to be surrounded by women in most of your appearance in the game, how do you feel about this?_

_Carlos O.: You're back Operation Raccoon City!Are you excited as much as the fans did?_

_Jill V.: Do you like your current appearance? Blonde hair and pale skin?_

_J. Krauser: I disliked you back in RE4 for hurting Leon, but Darkside Chronicles changes my opinion on you. I can understand why you wanted power. *nods* But my question is, how did you find Wesker? :D_

_Alyssa A.: You're also good with lock-picking right? Do you think you can match up with Jill's skill?_

_Luis S.: You're a ladies man, do you think you'd go along well with Carlos, since you know, he's kinda act like you._

_Barry B.: Everyone kept on making Jill Sandwich/food jokes when they remember you just because you said 'you're almost a Jill Sandwish' to Jill. This made me feel that you're a glutton, are you? Just asking._

_Merchant: The island (where last chapter took place) blown up, did you managed to escape?_

_Excella G.: Back in RE5, you asked Wesker if he needed partner for the new world, when you ask that, what do you have in mind? Did you want to be his partner because you love/like him, or you just want authority? :_

_And that's all for now, I'll ask again next time when I have smart questions. :D_

_Take care, EC!_

EC: (Blushes) I-I... (Claire looks at EC)

Claire: You _like _me?

Leon: (SHE JUST FOUND OUT?)

EC: I first really liked Rebecca, then Ada, and Jill's look in Operation Raccon City is hot. But Claire is the biggest in my mind- DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M JUST A BOY TRYING TO GROW UP! (Cowers, going into the corner)

Rebecca: Umm..

Ada: Err...

Jill: Wooow...

Claire:...huh? What? Oh! Um, I guess I would join Chris in BSAA. It's just there's something about Zombies I don't like...

Chris: THANK YOU! Someone who understands!

EC: But didn't you confessed?

Chris: You people were pushing me off the cliff, pressing on that I do. I would never take those! I want to meet this person, shake this person, and have a cold beer with him.

Barry: And a Sandwich. That, is a night to remember.

Alfred: It hurt like a** (female dog) **but we're still siblings. Of course it doesn't change a thing! But I was pretty much alone... and once she's back I just died... Now to think of it... I kinda-

Alexia: Alfred, don't speak anymore.

Alfred: Okay.

Steve: ...

EC: Well?

Steve:... I was finding new outfits. I never get anything new instead of different games! It's depressing...

Ada: (It's so obvious...) I did say I was looking for John... and that's the person who wrote that letter...

Albert:...Well, makes me feel good.

Chris: WHY?

Albert:...People praise their god. I think these people their own way...

EC: ...-ehem- (Quietly) Slash fics...

Leon: Kinda weird. Why not a guy? They're attractive, but now I'm just wondering if the guys are gravitating _away _from me, not that I'm gay, it's just weird.

Carlos: Very! Up until, well.

Barry: Hamburger. (Carlos shivvers)

Carlos: Yes Barry... I look like a beaten Hamburger...

Jill: I feel like a Twilight vampire.

EC: Soo...?

Jill: Nope.

EC: I agree. I bet Chris does too. (Chris nods)

Krauser: (Krauser shrugs) I was walking and I just bumped into him

Leon: That's... _it?_

Krauser: Ironic, huh?

Luis: What a lame answer...

Alyssa: Clearly...

Jill & Alyssa: I'm better.

Jill: I'm better.

Alyssa: I'm better.

Jill: I am.

Alyssa: I AM.

Carlos: (Steps in) Ladies... we don't have to fight over me- AAAH! (Pushed aside yards away by Jill)

Jill: I challenge you to a lockpicking contest then.

Alyssa: Bring it.

(2 Doors fell down- Hee hee... 2 Doors down, get it? Anyways, the doors go down in front of the ladies, and they have a complicated lock in it, the two step up to it, lockpicks at the ready.)

EC: Three...two, one, GO!

(Both Alyssa and Jill have epic faces on, staring into the lock, already sweating, as the jiggle the lockpick in the lock. Chris was cheering for Jill and David was somewhat cheering for Alyssa.)

Chris: Go, JILL!

David: You're better than this, Alyssa!

Then, they were close.

Jill: OH MY GOD I GOT- (Jill's hand & lockpick were kicked by Alyssa, the lock pick snap in two.)

It... WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Alyssa: Y'know about reporters and their determination! They always- (Lock clicks) -fight dirty. I win.

Jill: You cheating...

EC: Okay okay, that's enough. On to the questions...

Luis: Well. As long as he doesn't get in front of the lay-dees, I think I'm fine...

Carlos: (Hmm... This Luis guy seems like he could be a problem...)

Barry:...I like sandwiches. (Looks away, grabbing another sandwich)

Merchant: I think I answered that some chapter ago, Strang'a. Can't answer...short of breath... (Starts panting)

Excella: It was both, until he made me _that._ Now I didn't want his authority.

EC: ...(If I was looking in her mind, I would guess that she's suffering from Stockholm Syndrome...)

Thanks, you take care too, Simon.

Next is from deadlife, and he's saying...

_Entire cast: DO YOU THINK WESKER WILL EVER BEAT CHRIS?_

_Leon: do you have a sense of humor, if you do then whos your favorite comedian?_

_Entire cast: who do you think looks more depressed and who looks more cheerful?_

EC: In my point, the two are equally matched. But what really matters is the variables...

(Mumbles of agreement throughout everyone because EC overall is too lazy to write out the rest)

Leon: ...I like Gabriel Inglesias.

EC: ME TOO! Do you know the Seven days a week nicknamed for black people?

Leon: Yeah! Malt-licker monday...tupac tuesday...watermelon wednesday...

EC: Thong-a-Thong-Thong Thursday, Fried Chicken Friday, Sookie-Sookie saturday and-

Leon & EC: SLAP-A-HOE SUNDAY! (Everyone started to laugh)

EC:...Hahaha... okay, that was funny but we gotta move on, we gotta- phbt...

Actually, we took a poll of it a while ago, and it appears to be Rebecca the perkiest, and Annette the most depressed.

Rebecca & Annette: What? Why?

EC: Sure, Rebecca has those serious moments but if you look at her, she's adorable. And her salutes as well. Annette looks like one of those crazy people who looks like they're gonna break down and cry sometime... just saying...

ANYWAYS, Next is from lucyloo-

Rebecca: I hope she's okay...

EC:...(GULPS) Um, and she's asking..

_EC: don't worry I'm just fine(even though it's nice that you didn't mean to kill anyone) I just fell and then poped right back up!_

_Anywho! Kevin: have you ever played dance dance revolution?_

_Leon and chris: what is it with guys and beer? My boyfriend and i went to the store the other day they didn't carry the kind he likes so he just broke down crying? Don't you two think that's a like dramatic?_

_Chris how did start smoking?_

EC: See guys? Popped right back up!

Chris: (With a broken leg...)

Kevin: Once, when I was drunk...

Leon: He looked like he was square-dancing with Jello.

...I don't know, seems like a bit too dramatic.

Chris: Are you sure your boyfriend is not joking around? Because sure, we do actually kinda like to have a drink, but the wrong brand and you're turning on the waterfall? I don't think so...

EC: I think beer tastes terrible. Just saying.

Next is from...mymomdoesntwantapeeptoe, and he/she's asking...

_For the ladies of resident evil:whose bathroom you rather clean? Chris', Leon's Barry's, Carlos', or Steve's?_

Barry: Just scratch my name off the list...

Jill: How are we supposed to know how they take care of their bathroom?

Ada: It's not like we look at their bathroom and have a check list...

Claire: Judging from their personality, I think Leon's.

Leon: Good choice. I am well organized. I put my stuff together like freakin' Tetris!

EC:...(Imagines the girls cleaning the toilet, then pukes)

...next is from Easter rabbit and he/she's asking if- (Pukes again)

_Chris: do you pick clothes for sister? And if you do do you do it to make that boys don't hit on her?_

Ugh... I need a co-host.

Chris: Yup!

EC: I just have to say it backfires...

Chris: (Towers of EC) What are you talking about?

EC:...It's just Claire has a lot of people looking at her, and... she still looks really hot... (Claire blushes)

Claire: Chris, please don't hurt EC. (Chris slowly backs off, using his two fingers to make the 'I'm watching you' gesture, EC gulps)

EC: N-next is from 20candles, and he/she says...

_Hi it's me. Im just too lazy to log in. Fans like to pair characters up with one another as couples. They even like to make up couple names like cleon, vanlifieled,cleve/staire what do you guys think about this?_

Leon: It's kinda cute.

Chris: What the hell is vanlifieled?

EC: No clue.

Billy:...but confusing.

EC: Next is from hoptoit, and he/she's asking...

Hi claire in darkside chroicals when you and steve met you were point a gun to his head and it looked like were staring at his butt. Were you? And steve when you were staring claire's butt while she was on the computer and she turned and you started play with your gun you do realize that she knew right?

EC: (I swear to god next person that does that I'm going to throw a freakin' dictionary at them...) It's, _chronicles. _And punctuation... (Twitch)

Claire: I thought there was a lump there, so I figured he crapped his pants when I pointed the gun at him.

Steve: ...weeell...at least we didn't say a thing about it, it would be awkward... -ehem-

EC: ...

Billy: If I was her, I'd say 'Lookie, no touchie'.

EC: Next is from dirtkiller25, with a weapon of choice of Pledge... (ba-dum, tss...) and he's asking...

_Entire cast: Who do you think runs the U.S.A BETTER Obama or President Graham?_

Leon: Obama. He has children that never yells.

(Mumbles of agreement yet again...)

EC: NEXT is from CeavaRose, and she's said...

_Excella, which rich man you mentioned? Spencer?_

_Well.. I won't fall asleep, Wesker.. I keep paying attention(unlike my friend).. My science teachers are totally boring.. It would be great if you and William being our science teacher.. They do nothing coz you don't ask them, Sir.._

_Speak of close partnership, can i call you Albert? I know we aren't partner, but can i?_

_B-but I'm not your mom, Chris~ And you didn't do something wrong.. Except if you beat off Claire's idols.._

_Is ok, Steve.. You just need to control your emotion.._

_Heartless like usual eh, HUNK? Well, fine then.._

_Luis? Did i ask you a question? As i remember, I'm asking Salazar.. Oh i remember! I haven't ask you yet! Soo.. What is your real occupation? Researcher or upcoming police?_

_Ok.. Krauser.. Happy now?_

_So, William.. Can you tell me why you give a tittle to Wesker as Practical Al? And how do you get the Scholar Will tittle?_

_For Annette.. I won't take your husband.. So no need to worry.._

Wesker:...as long as you praise me as your god. Then I will tag along as your mentor, and call me by my first name.

William: I'm going to teach them about: What the G-Virus does to you! This is going to be great..!

Ashley: Or revolting.

Chris: I was just saying it as a joke... you couldn't be under thirty at least, right?

EC: How do you know that?

Chris:...I have sources.

Steve:...How am I?

EC: Well, you can either ask HUNK to teach you his ways or meditate.

Steve: HUNK? Why him?

HUNK: Because I saw my own team got killed by a hideous monster, I've been sent to many missions and under any circumstances, I always get out alive. No matter what happens. I seen things that could scar people around your age.

Steve: What about a psychotic cross dresser?

HUNK:...Huh, never seen that before.

Steve: I'm scared let alone by that.

HUNK:...

Luis: I'm no longer in the _Policia, _remember? So I'm just one of those researchers.

Krauser: Yep. Completely satisfied.

William: Just look at Al. It really speaks for itself, really.

See, honey? She's nice.

Annette: She's one of those types that kills you with kindness! I can feel it! Back away from him! -Hissssss-

EC: -Gulp- Anyways... um... next is from jameron4eva, and he's saying...

_I will keep it simple. Jill: what was the best part about escaping the first game with Chris? (the ending i keep getting) Chris: same. Nemisis: do you remember anything from your time as Matt, and did you hate Cain? Nemisis grom re3: why do you keep killing fellow zombies, you only let Jill live longer? Wesker: Was any alien experimentation fine to get the T-Virus? Cain (idiot that trotted to kill Alice and nemisis in apocalypse): How does it feel with a broken ankle and getting zombified by a cripple? And lastly, Rain: Movies or romantic dinner in Spain?_

Jill: Sleeping, and getting a pillow.

Chris:...

Jill: Litterally. What does zombies did to me really made my neck all stiff.

Chris: (Mumbles) Just when I was about to say when she leaned on my shoulder...

Nemesis: Star-rar, Rar-rar, rar-rar-rar, rar rar rar ras.

Srats, rat-a, Surrr-a, Rar-rar, rur-rar-RAR.

Wesker: If I am able to get one, yes. That would make it farther superior...

EC: You bastard! Something tells me you were gonna infect E.T.!

Wesker:...what?...

Cain: It made me feel stupid. Don't know why I wasted all those bullets... Now that was just _embarassing._

Alice: Got what you deserved.

Rain:...I prefer going to the target practice, thank you very much.

EC: Next is from residentkilla-

Claire: UGH.

EC:...And he's asking...

_ECDeadly: man do i know how you feel about being shy around girls. Anyway_

_Chris & steve: if i was the co-host would the both of you try to kick my ass for hitting on claire? If so then... GOOD LUCK!_

_Entire cast: who do you think stands a better chance in the laser room._

_Saddler: why do you carry the creepy staff_

_Claire: ;) have you ever watched a horror movie and jumped onto your boyfriends arms, wich could one day be my arms XD sorry i still have alot of confidence left in me!_

EC: I would give you a pixelated high-five then.

Chris: HUH! Over my dead body.

Steve: And _litterally_, over mine.

EC: I think it brings down to two people, Leon and Jill. Leon's has the coolest dodges, while Jill is the most flexible. For example a few chapters ago, I can show it to you-

Entire cast: NOOOOO!

EC:...What are you talking- Oh. (Blushes deeply) Guyyyys~...

Sadler: Every cult leader has one! I get mine off Ebay, with a decent price. Nothing works better than intimidation.

Leon: (Squirms) Disgusting.

Claire: ...creep.

EC:...Next one is from 'The Mistress of Shadow Dragons', and she's saying...

Hi. I have a question.

_To Sheva:_

_Why are you hated so much in Resident Evil 5? I mean, you're gorgeous, intelligent and you know how to handle a sniper rifle like a bad-ass. What's not to like about those qualities?_

_I hope that Capcom is seriously thinking about putting you in a future Resident Evil game._

Sheva: I really don't know, but thank you. Awfully nice of you.

EC: Actually, I have two theories. One: They are racist.

Two: The 'fans' bash on Resident Evil 5 and everything in it. But I think two works better because the steroids, everyone disliked the gameplay, Wesker, and Sheva...yeah...

But I like Sheva, especially her 'Fairy Tale' outfit, brings out her eyes...

Sheva:... um, did you just commented one of my outfits?

EC:...Yeeeeaaaaaaah... um, ANYWAYS, next is from someone we haven't seen since the first chapter: Katsumi the miko, and she's asking...

_Ok, I'll bite._

_Excella: Is that bun in our hair glued to your head or something? Also, have you ever gone to a haunted house and got offered a job?_

_Wesker: Same as Excella._

_Claire: Ever get tired of guys asking for you phone number? Also, do you miss Sherry?_

_EC: Got any of those T-shirts left? ;)_

Excella: Does anybody here know Amy Winehouse? Seriously, I can't answer the same thing again and again...

Wait, WHAT?

Irving: That honeycomb hair keeps me up at night.

Wesker: Once, but then there was not 'Haunted House' anymore. Just, 'Haunted'.

Claire: ...sort of, I'm not some bimbo you can pick off the side of the street, I do have feelings...

EC: Sorry...

Claire: It's fine, just... don't ask me so bluntly, and quickly.

EC: (Whispers) Okay.

Um, I am sending you one right now... (Is she looney? Oh my god...what if she imagines she has it? Then she'd be walking around in a bra saying, 'Check out what by Chest says!' Oh god, Oh god, OH GOD...)

There is no shirts!...We ran out... of cotton... sorry, maybe next time!

Speaking of 'next', we have ...Fanny-oh-oh? And she's asking us...

_Hello...! Okay here we go!_

_So I'm a mexican girl so...Let's speak spanish! Well at least I know some of you know how to speak spanish right? Carlos is not included, you fake I-talk-spanish guy!_

_Ok! I have a question for all..._

_Don't you ever sleep, eat, go to pis or something? I mean, seriously guys! You're a robot or what? I knew that Barry ate sandwiches but the rest? None?_

_Chris... why you took steroids? you looked handsome in the games before RE5 and why you wanted to go to Africa? You knew about Jill or something?_

_Claire: Before you meet Wesker in RE:CVX you never had a secret crush for him? And by the way who you prefer: Leon or Wesker? Considering that Leon loves Ada and he possibily cheat with her, and if you choose Wesker he possibily still wants to kill Chris... No third option!_

_Anyways, and Wesker do you would like to be my evil master? I'm feelling that I'm on the Darkside and if you say no... Remember Ashley will be with you the rest of your life as a human or pseudo-god!_

_Y bueno, terminare en español, (Spanish) ¿Jill, que versión de ti te gusto más? si dices Revelations sabré que mientes._

_Adios!_

Carlos: (Gasp) I SO SPEAK SPANISH!

Luis: ...Then reply to this: 'Como Estas?

Carlos: Oh...um, errr... yeeech... OH! Um, A mi me gustan los zapatos para tu madre...?

(I want shoes for your mother...?)

Luis: Yep, No hablo espanol.

Carlos: Oh! Me duele la ropa! (My clothes hurt!) (Smiles proudly)

Chris: Most missions or biggest events happened in a twenty-four hour basis. I think we can hold it in for a while..Of course we eat! After every mission! Like, Eggs...But going to a bathroom is the hardest part.

EC: Just look at these videos...(Presses a button, and the TV starts to play)

(After exploading the mansion from RE0...)

Billy: See you later, princess.

Rebecca: Bye, Billy. (The two walk off)

Later...

(Billy is peeing on a tree, while Rebecca was poppin' a squat on her side.)

(On the way home after exploading the mansion from RE)

(Chris is peeing out the helicopter.)

Jill: (Waking up, rubbing her eyes) Chris...? What are you doing?

Chris: DON'T LOOK!

(After exploading the Umbrella Laboratory from RE2...)

Claire: I still have to find my brother...

Leon: Right- Oh god...oh god...

Claire: What's wrong?

Leon: W-We have to get out of here! Now!

Claire: Why? Is there something pursuing us?

Leon: NO! I have to do a number tw- (Train car shakes)

I-I mean, YEAH! Let's kill it quickly!

Later...

Leon: DON'T LOOK. Cover Sherry's eyes!

Claire: Couldn't you poop while you are in the station... or at least, the sewers? It's sort of ironic... (TV switches off)

EC: Yep, you get the rest.

Chris: Dear lord, I am not answering that part... I'm getting a headache from these types of questions... (Rubs his temples) And that is part of it, but it's mainly because we heard readings of bio-terrorism. We had to send someone from the U.S. Branch...

Claire: A crush? On Wesker? How stupid...and Leon, what kind of questions are those? That's ridiculous...

Wesker: Or course not- The Graham girl? You have recieved my attention.

Jill: Um, I need a translator for this...

Carlos: It means, 'Would you ever go out with Carlos? The only choices is yes.'

Luis: God no. It means-

Sadler: Luuuiiiis~

Luis: DEAR GOD GET AWAY! (Pulls the trigger, but then nothing came out. Luis looks at the side and it says, 'No battery.')

Sadler: (Waves the battery in front of him.) No more gaps between us nooow...

Luis: (Whips out the rocket launcher) NOOO!

EC: It means...(trying to talk besides from the chaos happening,)

'Which version of you do like best? Revelations...' Something something.

Jill: Without the paleness and blonde thing... that's what I prefer.

EC: God answer. Next is from whateverlolawants/I can't think of a cool name. And they are saying...

_(I Can't Think of a cool Name's internet is down so she asked to ask a few Q's for her via text so yeah... her's are in quotation marks.)_

_"Cindy: are you a natural blonde because in out break it looks like your hair is either a plaitnum blonde or kind of grayish blonde?"_

_Kevin: I'm confused as weather or not you were in the first game and/or outbreak. Please explain that?_

_Chris:would you rather listen to nothing but pop music for an entire year or marry you sister off to a drunk deadbeat?_

_Claire: (Again I'm just curious so don't kill me it's just an innocent question)Which name do you like better? :Annaleigh, Kira, or Zoey?  
><em>  
>Cindy: Natural, maybe it's the lighting... I should check... (Leaves)<p>

Kevin: Actually, it's just a bunch of things what would happen if I were in the place sort of thing. I could go in any of them, but truthfully, me being in The Raccoon City Department is the one, it's really convenient.

Chris:...even if it's that eighteen year old that sounds like a ten year old... I can deal with it...

EC: You are making a sacrifice not only for your sister, but for the teens of America. I salute to you, Chris Redfield.

Chris: Thank you, EC.

Claire: Zoey sounds really nice.

EC: (Sniffles) Last is from the last people's sister, Random Person. And she says...

_first off i would like to give wesker the answer: my name is chloe. (randy danny? Wait What?)_

_Second:Steve: "You said that you wanted maybe two or three kids with her: Steve Jr., Mary, Tommy. Does this mean that you favor boys over girls? Answer:Of course, I'm a man!"Steve that is so sexist! No wonder claire doesn't want to let capcom rule her life!If you had a daughter (don't worry ec i'm just trying to prove a point as well as ask a question.) and she was just like claire and you favored her brothers over her, don't you think she would kick your butt and that claire would let her without grounding her? And if that's the case then i think you might want to find someone else to lust after! (I can say the word lust right? Sorry if I wasn't allowed!)_

_Claire: have you ever went out with a complete jrk that said that he didn't care about weomen's rights and yet he wants you to wear a dress that is very short but shows a lot of cleavge? (which by the way, it is a women's right to wear something above your ankles!)_

Wesker:... I was very close...

Chris: 'Close'?

Wesker:...They rhyme...-ehem- I have to use the restroom...

Cindy: (From a distance) OH MY GOD I'M GETTING OL- Wait, I am grayish blonde! That's cool! Wait, maybe it _is _the lighting, what if I turn off the lights...?

EC: (Eyes widened, Steve's mouth is a shape of an 'o')

Steve:...Billy...can I borrow Billina?

Billy: ...why?

Steve: I need to dig a hole.

Billy: ...take good care of 'er. (Gives Steve the spoon, And then Steve ferociously digs from the ground) BILLINA!

EC:...What are you talking about, Random? Phbbbt. What would I be worried about?...

(...she's just making a point, EC, just making a point.)

Claire: Never went out with someone, but met this guy if I wanted to 'Show a little' more, I kicked him in the soft spot. I agree with you, women should have rights!

EC:...Women do have equal rights as men, it's just that they don't have the equal _treatment_. I say it's unfair, and even dumb, but guys just think they are better than girls, but in true fact, everyone is equal in someway. Sooo...yeah...

Claire:...You're not saying that because you want to be nice, right?

EC: 'Course not. I'm just saying my opinion.

Claire:...good...

EC:... So this wraps up for tonight, thanks for reviewing and all of your support! Good night!

Reply to whateverlolawants: It's fine, it's just nowadays, girls prefer looks over personality, which, honestly is not good for me either, considering I always stutter, bad at the responsibilty portion, nd even lazy. (Like tonight's chapter. I could've made it longer, but, meh... but these are from me turning in homework. :P ...) But overall I am a really nice person. Thank you for those nice words. I extremely appreciate it...

Well, keep those reviews coming, and I'll see you tomorrow!


	9. 9: Wellp can't win against it

**Chapter:...8?: Weellp, I can't seem to win this one.**

EC: UGH.

Steve: (Walks in first than anyone else) Now, what's wrong my little Panda?

EC: I-...(Mutters) I am not Japanese...part Chinese, nimrod...(Normal voice) I am trying to study for the Math M.S.A.'s tomorrow, but then I have to do tonight's questioning too.

Steve: Aah, why don't you make this one quick?

EC: That wouldn't be entertaining. Could you bring the others in, I need to finish this practice problem...

Steve: Sure...

EC: Oh god this is hard! What is the formula agai- Wait a minute, there's a song my teacher sings...

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bear, Area is Pie-'R'-Squared._

Oh yeeeaaaah! Now it's more clearer! Thank you, Ms. Routh...

Okay, done with this and everyone's here, so let's get this show on the road!

First up is Shadowrav, and what does he have to say? Well here!

_Hey there! I have a few questions for the some of the cast!_

Jill: How does it feel when you held Wesker and throw yourself out of the window to save Chris?

Chris: How does it feel when you have to see Jill fall and not being able to do a thing & will you the same thing for her if she is in your position instead? If not, what is the other thing you would do?

Claire: What is the first thing you think of when you see a zombie for the first time in your life?

Leon: What is the first feeling/thought you got when you see Ada again during RE4?

Wesker: You're awesome! I don't think Resident Evil would be nice without you being the badass around. Why do you always wear sunglasses even at night and why are you eyes normal instead of being red when during the Leon/Krauser mission?

Brad: How does it feel seeing Nemesis right in front of you?

Entire cast: Don't you guys feel tired and hungry at all after the running around for like.. Forever during the game?

Anyway, you guys are AWESOME except for Brad... Nah just kidding. XD

EC: HAHAHA! Yew funneh, Shadow. You funneh.

Jill:... well, all I ever thought was 'Oh no... I might die!' But then I was holding on to Wesker and then I was like, 'Is this leather? (Sniff sniff) Is he wearing perfume?'

EC: AHAHAH, man, I bet it's something out of Victoria's Secret! (Slaps his knee) Ow.

Chris: I just wanted to hit something, hard. I never felt so weak, helpless and useless... Of course I would've trade places...

EC: (Sniffles, voice cracking) That's so, romantic.

Claire: When I saw the man eating another, all I could think that he's not normal, and I had to get away with him, I was confused, to why did that happened, of course I was scared...

EC: (Shudders) I don't know what I would do if I saw a zombie, maybe just give up on life and put an apple in my mouth...

Claire: (Whispers to Chris while EC continues to talk) Is he okay?

Chris: I don't know...(Whispers to Leon) Do _you _know what's going on?

Leon: Not, a clue.

Carlos: Must've got his first kiss or somethin'.

Leon: Well, all I thought was, 'I KNEW IT.' But not in like a way that it's... 'Hahaha! I knew it, now pay up...' Like, 'I knew that something was up...'

Wesker: Thank you, I might keep you the same as you are when we meet. I wear them because...well, my eyes can see brightly when I'm upset possibly, so shades is the only way that can keep my eyesight in a comfortable level. Not that I always wear sunglasses. You mean Los Illuminados? I don't know, maybe at the time I was just more calmer, or the virus is still at it's early stage.

Brad:...

EC: Let's say thank god Brad can keep his manlihood if he was wearing brown pants, am I right?

Brad: ...Y-yeah...

Chris:...check out the last chapter, we don't want to explain it again...

EC: I can answer that again if you want. Well, you can eat eggs, they have resting points, by like, the end of the game, so they should be passed out, dead cold from all the work, aaand Here. (Clicks the remote, the TV bursts into life as you see the after explosion of the Spencer Mansion.)

Chris:... I gotta pee. (Puts Jill on the seat, who's sleeping peacefully, and walks to the side of the helicopter and then pulled down his fly and did his buisness.

...Hey, check it out! I'm peeing on a bird!

Jill: C...Chris...what are you doing?

Chris: DON'T LOOK!

(After the explosions of the Island of the Los Illuminados)

Ashley: Leon, I have to...

Leon: Can it wait?

Ashley: I have to do it reeeeal bad...

Leon:... Just dip in the water and do your buisness...

Ashley:...O-okay. (Gets waist deep in water, holding on the jetski) D-don't look! (Oh pleeease look...)

Leon: Fine, fine...

Could you hurry up? Heard this area has sharks in it. (TV Switches off.)

EC: Yup, worth paying for.

Ashley: That wasn't funny.

Leon: I'm still laughing.

EC: Me too...

Next we have, Kat-su-meh, the me-ko! And she's asking...

Steve: Something is seriously up with him.

Billy: Never usually this happy...

Rebecca: He didn't take my narcotics, did he?

_Ha! I agree with the author thinking I'm loony, but I'm not crazy enough to run around with imaginary clothes! Sucks that you ran out of those shirts, though._

Question for Sherry: What do you think of Ada? She tried to steal your parents' research, ya know. :/

Jill: Describe your perfect date with Chris

EC: D'aww. (Snaps in a, 'Darnit' Way) If you were hot that would be a dream, KIDDING, KIDDING...

Sherry: My parents don't give me attention, it was annoying and when they died, I kinda don't care anymore... I still feel the same way without them.

Annette: Oh Sweetie... you know mommy and daddy are always busy...

Sherry: Doesn't mean you can't bring me anywhere!

William: Sherry-

Sherry: No.

William: Look-

Sherry: No.

William: I-

Sherry: Ehp!

William: Just trying to-

Sherry: Nuh-uh!

William: We still lov-

Sherry: Shut up.

Jill: Perfect date?...nothing really special or expensive... just maybe, a little walk under the moonlight, movies, dinner...

Barry: (Imitating Jill terribly) At Jill's Sandwiches, where we will tag Barry along...

EC: -ehem- Laame~ Next, we have whateverlolawants, and she said...

_most of these q's are for steve and claire! Holy Shoot (yes shoot beause you're to filter it anyway i thought i'd make easier for you.)! It's like attack of the STEVEXCLAIRE fan-people! Goodluck from them! (ecspecially since i just saw my sisters q's and yeah steve has alot of explaining to do so heads up!) ps i knew i shouldn't have introduced her to resident evil but she thought it would be a great way to bond as sisters oh well at least i know i'm covered at times like this when i'm just too lazy to think up any questions!_

ok here's one! Steve: do you feel like my sister and i are out to get you with our "personal" questions? and you don't think that's you in re6? here's a link to and type of age enhacer that shows you kind of growing up into .com/gallery/?offset=0#/d4rf3qo

Steve: YES. SETTLE DOWN WITH THOSE, WILL YOU?

EC:...Okay then! Next is lola's sister, random person, and she said...

_Hi it's me again!_

Question for wesker:are you getting tried of people asking you what their name is?

Steve: why were you digging a tunnel in the last chapter? It made no sense to me?

Ec: are you an only child? (If i can ask that) what's your best subject in school? And is EC your intals?

Claire: how the hell are you so damn toned? I swear to god that you and my sister look like you have no stomaches! How did you get so fit and did you ever have a problem with your weight or were you ever unconfortable with your body? And where did you go after raccon city?(i mean right after and where did you stay in paris?)

Jill: your hair is long in revelations than it was in re3 did you want it to grow out or did you just never have to time to cut it?

Chris:"Vanlenfield" is a couple name for you and jill. I guess they decided to combine your last names for some reason. Also can i ask how your parents died.

Chris and claire: capcom said that originally they didn't plan to have sibilings in the series, but that they created claire to tie the first and second games together. If claire hadn't been created not only would you have no have had a sibiling but code veronica probably wouldn't have been created. How do you too fell about this?

(Is Elza Walker here? If she is then... : you do you feel about claire taking your place re2?)

Ps i think i'll save my other "steve" questions for later. Thanks. Ps again ec this story is hilairious

Wesker: What do you mean by tha-

EC: You'll find out soon. Trust me. It's gonna get ridiculous...(Giggles)

Kevin: Okay, did he just _giggled_?

Jim: Something is definetly up with him, 'yo!

Steve:...it was out of shame...

EC:Y'know, kinda like how an ostritch sticks it's head in the ground to hide? He was kinda going for that.

Billy: (Stroking the spoon, which is slightly bent) Billina... You were my girl back then...

EC: I have an older brother who has ADHD. Extremely annoying. But, we're brothers so what the heck. I like and am good at math and P.E. Ooh, Language arts too. (Guess why!) And yes, but only 2/4 of my initials. My full four initials is 'ECDP', EC is Eric Christian...last names personal. (Winks)

Yeah Claire, you really are fit! Nice and slim...(Claire blushes)...I-I'm sorry, it's the caffeine again...

Chris: So _that_ was it?

EC: What?

Chris: You're being in a good mood...

EC: Oh, no. I just had a good day, y'know... -ehem- So Claire, your answer?

Claire: Well, I do keep working on my bike, and Terra Save expects the members to be ready for the incidents ahead, so yeaah...

Jill: You're right, I didn't have much time because well, you really have to take care zombies first, than hair. Kind of unfair, really.

Chris: Oh... That's, nice...

Claire: Really? So.. I'm just someone who ties the events together? ...I feel a bit guilty, but I wouldn't be here...

Elza: ...Kinda disappointing, but I do hope that's me in RE6, I can't be tossed away like that, like some sort of scrap like RE 3.5...

Leon: That actually looked pretty good, but the enemies look ridiculous...

EC: Next is lucyloo, and she said...

_Wesker since everyone's asking what their name is i be somewhat creative by asking you what you think my middle name is! (Since you already know my name's lucy. But hey fun fact (not really):i am lola's and chloe's (random person) cousin so yeah?) Sorry wasting time here because i forgot what my question was. Oh yeah!_

Claire when steve called you princess were you insulted or just annooyed?

Steve why did you call her princess?

Claire are you a redhead or auburn and are your eyes blue or gray?

Wesker: I am done with this.

EC: Told 'ya you would hate it.

Claire: Mix of both. I am a _biker_, and his annoying voice just adds to it, no offense, Steve.

Steve: None taken...

Claire: I'm a redhead, and they're blue...

EC: Not-ed. Next is the chica from Mexica, Fanny-oh-oh. And she said...

_Ok ok no more WeskerxClaire questions._

This question is for Wesker! In the Spencer Sate you was playing the piano? when Chris and Jill back to the dinner room to burn the paper?

And Jill, the question was.. What version of yourself, do you like more? If you say Revelations, you are lying...

Luis, ahora eres mi preferido! (Por encima de Carlos)

And well for all of you guys...

Wesker: I don't play the piano. It could be one of the executioners heck, I don't know!

Jill: When I was back in Raccoon City.

EC: Agreed!

Luis: Gracias, bonita. (Wink)

EC:...Next is coldn'deadly, and he said...

_Wesker: have you ever looked at a girl and thought to yourself "dayyyuum she's got it goin' on" XD_

Alexia& Alfred: in code veronica there was a film of you guys tearing the wings of off a dragonfly and feeding it to ants. Was it hard catching that dragonfly?

By the way WHY WOULD YOU GUYS FILM A MOMENT LIKE THAT, IM PRETTY SURE EVERYONE THOUGHT IT WAS BORING?

Claire: did chris ever mention wesker to you before you met him?

Wesker: I saw Excella working on the viruses and I said it somehow like that.

Alfred:...if you don't see a sibling you loved for years, it's a picture worth looking at.

Steve:...Unless it's something that could kill a High School Classroom.

EC: ...Next is jameron4eva, and he asks...

_Rain: okay 50 Cal with night time scope and kabar? Or 9mm and ak47? Jill: the question on events mind is, do you love Chris? Wesker: -_- do you think you could best E.T. If he probed your (part of anatomy) ? Irving: Are you intentionally retarded, or just born that way? Excella: How much did you pay for those because a tip honey, too much in the upper body looks like _**a ship**_, its about proportion, and yours are too big? Chris: What was it like when you first found out Wesker was a bad guy in the first game? I mean you had to have looked up to him as a commander_

Rain: Mmm, I like long barrels, so give me your fifty cal.

Jill: I-I don't think I'm ready to answer that just yet, it's not, 'no'. It's 'not yet'.

Irving: I-

Chris: I bet he was dropped in the toilet when he came out.

Irving:...that's true...

Excella:...It's natural!

EC: -ehem- (Shows her a specific chapter)

Excella:... $500. (Entire cast gasps)

Chris: I did, he looked cool and someone to look up to, but then all that changed.

Wesker: I'm sorry if I broke your heart Chris, but it is mean't to be this way.

Chris: I'm still willing to shoot you.

Wesker: I'm still willing to be your god.

EC: We all are still willing to ask questions, like from CeavaRose, and she's asking...

_EC, congratulation for reaching a 1xx reviewers! XD Say.. Are you annoyed with my questions?*trembling*_

God? Oh, really? I praised you enough as a superior, Wesker.. So, if you're God, what's my name then?

So Chris~ You have my personal data aren't you? Ok, let me ask you.. How old I am? Race? Skin?

Mr. Birkin, I'm only curious with the Nemesis virus.. G-Virus is interesting.. So do the Veronica.. And.. I think it's useless if you teach them about the G.. Coz they'll only jaw dropped or sleeping or even throw a papers *shrug*

And thank you for calling me nice..

For Mrs. Birkin, I told you i won't touch him.. Your insting are totally wrong..

Speak of emotion.. I think you should ask HUNK or Wesker, Steve.. Always calm and cool.. Know what? Your hot head temper reminds me Ashley when Luis teased her*giggle*

So Luis, what is your degree that you're obtained? As Parasitology? Or just a simply Biology?

Ok then Krausser.. Ops~

Entire Cast : Say.. Why there's only SteveXClaire? Am i the only one of WeskerXClaire?

Thank you. I appreciate it. (Smiles warmingly)

Claire: That smile...

Wesker: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD...

EC: Wesker! Wesker! Don't, stop, wait, you don't have to answer it...

Wesker: GOOD.

Chris:... sources tell me you're Indonesian, around 16-17...

William: I think they will be obliged to at least like my subject of the G-Virus! And you're welcome.

Leon: I mean, look what it did to him back then...

Annette: LIES. -Still hissing-

EC: Annette, that's enough.

Annette: I'm not letting that sk- (EC snaps his fingers) Okay.

Steve: (Looks at Ashley) ...it's not that bad, right?

Leon: Oh, not really, it's just cute.

Ashley: Leon...

Leon: To see the reaction.

Luis: _Paristology?_ Chica, tu es _tonto_, Biology, that's how you get things started.

Krauser:...Uhuh.

Wesker & Claire: Because it's downright disturbing.

EC: You too, Ceava.

Next we have Cleve'spledge, and she said...

_Well,70% of the questions are about Steve/Claire because I'm a 100% supporter of SxC as I've mentioned,you can know from my penname..._

Wesker:So you really eat rockets for breakfast?You just keep saying that...

Steve:Thanks for answering,bro^^

Claire:You really hate questions about you and Wesker,don't you?

Entire Cast:(everyone likes to ask this question recently...)If tomorrow is the end of the world and nothing can change this,what will you do to spend this last day?

EC: (Facepalms) You may be a 100% Claire and Steve lover, but it doesn't mean you were the 70%...Ay, Caramba.

Wesker: Old spice. It's always Old Spice.

Steve: No prob. (Clicks tongue)

Claire: What do you think? Don't give me a lame answer because this attitude, is just the same as what I feel about the subject!

Chris: I'd kill Wesker.

Wesker: I'd kill Chris, stop the world from it's destruction, and then rule it.

EC: But it said-

Wesker: Silence.

Claire: I'd ride my bike one last time.

Nemesis: Star-rar.

Jill: I'd just sit down on a hill at night and look up the night sky...

Leon:...I'd look back at the old times.

Ada: Same as Leon, but with him...

Steve: Take a walk, calm down and just, go along with it.

EC: I'll walk up to the prettiest girl I see and just out of the blue, wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. In this case, Clai- I mean, this girl at school...wow, I'm really hopeless in life, and these answers are just... depressing...

Barry: I'd eat a sandwich.

EC:... Well, that moment killed my mood...

(Sighs sadly) Next is Christie Bluefield- (I'm blue, da-ba-dee-da-ba-die, da-ba-dee,da-ba-die...) , and she said...woah. (Scribbles out the name asking part)

_Sorry for not reviewing quick enough_

Chris's question, are you tired of people saying you're on steroids still because I think you just have a good diet and go to the gym and I also salute you for standing up to everyone who says that.

Jill's question, how do you get so beautiful without makeup?

Chris: That isn't a question, but thanks. I extremely appreciate to you too. (Salutes im return)

Jill:...

EC: That is a wonder.

Jill: I-I guess it comes naturally...

EC: ...Noted. Next is from pablo san jose, and he asks...

_1. Ada, in RE4 did you specifically point the gun to Leon's back JUST to see the "results" of his training?_

2. Ada, what do you think of Leon's mobster get-up?

3. I also noticed that there was a bed in the room any deleted scenes we should know of? ;)

Ada: ... (Mumbles)I need a comeback...

I think he looks, _sexy_ in it...

Well~...

Leon: NOTHING HAPPENED. MOVING ON...

EC:...Okayyy... you sure-

Leon: MOVING OONNN...

EC: (Flames burst from his head) OKAY! FINE! NEXT IS FROM MOTHER****ING COMEPLTE-GLOBAL-SATURATION, AND SHE ****ING SAID...

_Wesker: If I help you out on your plan, will you allow me to join you as your Second-in-Command? Especially if I kill Chris?_

Leon: You are mah favorite person beside Albert! *gives you a quick kiss* Will you go out on a date with me? *Bares cat fangs at all other females in the room, and brings out a rocket launcher*

Chris: *Kicks Chris in the fork between his legs* HAHA, BITCH! *Rubber-bands away*

Claire: *Grins* You and me need to go to a book store for girl time!

Jill: *Same as Claire*

HUNK: *Gives $500* That's for free!

Luis: *Glomps* I don't want you to die!

*Gets ten tons of C4, and detonates it on Saddler*

EC: *Raises eyebrow* Ya pretty funny. Just don't be messin with Leon, Luis, or Wesker.

Albert: Sounds like a plan, but, like I said, I don't have 'partners'. Just, well, minions.

Leon: (Rubs cheek) Um, ugh, uhhh... (Ada whips out a Chicago Typewriter, and Angela takes out an MG42 (Grenade Launcher))

Ada: You can kill only one of us, and we all know that only one is getting out alive.

EC: Ladies, no violence or I swear to_ god-_

Wesker: Swear what to me?

EC: (Grits teeth)...That _no one _will be getting out alive...

Chris: (Puts hand under his 'fork') Too slow. Luckily, I can kill zombies and superbeings, but not girls.

Claire & Jill: Um, yeaaah...sure. (Looks at each other)

HUNK: ...Thank you.

Luis: AAAHH! Well, that tackle is worth- (Gets stabbed again by Sadler)

Sadler: Ooh~ Man that feels good.

Luis: GAAAHHHH! WHY DID I FORGET MY ARMOR?

EC: Whaaatever. Moving on-

Jill: Are you okay?

EC: Just fine. Next-

Rebecca: No, seriously, did you calm down?

EC: (Voice sounds childish) Yeeess... stop asking me...thanks for worrying but I am fine... (Smiles weakly, but turns slightly awkward) Last is from Resident-Scarlet, and she said...

_I am back with questions :)_

For Chris:What do you think of RE5

For Steve:Why are you so damn adorable!*please don't kick my ass Claire*

For Luis:Glad the plaga stuff worked out for you!

Carlos:*gives cookie*I'd go out with you if you were real and I weren't underage :)

Chris: Better than something popping out and scaring the crap out of me...

Steve: Th-thanks...

Claire: I don't mind...

Luis: (Wiggling around) HEEEEELP!

EC: And that is all for Ask the Survivors-

Luis: HAAAAAALP!

EC: Join us next time for more-

Luis: WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?

EC: Questions to answer, don't forget to review-

LUIS: HYAAAAHHH!

EC: And thanks for your support. Good night.

I swear I am making these shorter and shorter... sorry...

And don't forget, the best quote from the series gets to Co-host! The contest ends after chapter ten's published in twelve hours! 


	10. 9: The HeartPatterened underwear

**Chapter 9: The Heart-patterened Underwear.**

EC: ZZZzzzzz...Claaaaire~

Chris: ZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzzzz...don't...touch my sister...(Sub-conciously punches EC)

EC: GAH! Ack! Ugh! Dude, what the hell?

Chris: ZZzzzzz...

EC: I know you're faking it.

Chris: It was worth a shot.

EC: Whatever... Get everyone else, I'll check the reviews...(Chris walks off, EC checks the papers) Huh, I swear we are getting less... Oh god, stupid M.S.A.! YOU ARE RUINING MY LIFE! Okay, I gotta work it, more harder this time...

(Chris returns with everyone else, who is still in their pajamas.)

EC: Okay guys, you have to answer _everything _thing chapter, we are losing reviews and we gotta _move it!_ (The Entire cast groans) Okay, okay, it's bad, but I want you guys to be with me for a very long time, including the reviewers! So do this for all of us! (Entire Cast cheers lamely, tiredly)

YEAH! FIRST UP flowers in a meadow, and she asked...

_Steve int 2nd chapter when ec said that one day the writers at capcom will just write everyone off and ec said that claire will always be alive and hot to him and you said no claire joins me does that mean you would want her to die instead of live and be happy?_

Steve: (Rubs his eyes, hugging a Teddy Bear) Wu-what? I think I was over reacting a littl- (Yawns loudly) ...I want to Claire to be happy, even without me or... n-yawning-ooooot...

EC: OKAY! Next is Resident-Scarlet! And she said...

_More questions for youuuuuu~ :]_

_Leon, What do you think of Operation Raccoon city and the kill Leon scenario?_

_Chris,would you be amused if I shot Wesker in the nuts while he was trying to kick your as__**htray**__?_

_Billy, Why wont you just kiss Rebecca already, I mean c'mon, the girls plain adorable and she likes ya!(no homo btw Rebecca)_

_Claire, where do you buy your clothes, they are simply kick ass!_

_Luis, awww, he got you ;(_

_Saddler, will you just die already! That, or go after Carlos, he didn't get tentacled by Nemesis in RC which means he's free for you to do that!_

_Carlos, sorry dude :P_

_Jill, why were you wearing a tubetop and mini-skirt in an infected city?(it's still stylish though ;))_

_Wesker, how would you feel if I turned you into a chibi and threw you into the fangirl pit *points to a pit of raging bloodthirsty fangirls*_

_EC, this may not be a question buuut*hands you a cookie*You needs some love!  
><em> 

Leon: (Stretches) Well, I'm still here, so it doesn't really matter if- I FEEL A DISTURBENCE IN THE FORCE. And, again...and again...

EC: That's because you just died, people are getting the game today...

Leon: For some reason I think I died a little in the inside...

EC: We all, even you know the reason.

Leon: So much for avoiding...

Chris: No, but thanks. I want to do it by myself.

Wesker: We still have a ban of weapons of this moment.

Chris: Doesn't matter!

Wesker: I AM YOUR GOD. LISTEN TO YOUR GOD.

Chris: (Cover his ears) Ladi-ladi-daa.

Claire: (In a small shirt that covers just below her breasts and shorts, says sleepily) ...Wow...I never knew Chris is this childish...-yaaaawwwn- during the morning.

EC: (-)

Rebecca: EC!

EC: WHA? HUH? (Snaps out of it)

Rebecca: You were fazing out for moment there.

EC: Oh, sorry. Thought of Denny's for a moment.

Billy:...o-okay...(Blushing) Rebecca...(The two reach each other, and they kiss, EC looks and crosses his arms)

EC: (I wish I was Billy that moment...) (Thinks for a moment) (I just realized that I thought of being Chris during Chapter 4... Andto do both with Claire...wai-wai-wait! That's impossible, even for me, and I need to quit it, and face reality! UGH. FML, bro. FML.

...WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?)

Claire: Ask him. (Points to Chris)

Chris: (Coughs loudly, clearing his throat, in the middle of it, he says:) Goodwill-slash-E-cough-BAY!

Luis: (Mini version of him stroking a harp, waaay off tune) How the hell do you play the haaaarp~~?

George: MOVE AWAY! I'm a doctor! CLEAR! (Defribillates Luis, bringing him back to life)

Luis:...Ahhh, feels good. I need to take Harp classes.

Sadler: Sorry, I take pure Hispanic.

Carlos: I swear to god I weel keel you peeple if you mehke fun of mi accent!

EC, Carlos & Chris: Not that I mind. (Chris & EC look at each other)

Chris: You can have my sister if you stay away from her.

EC: DEAL.

Chris: (Sucker, as if I actually do that...)

Jill:...I kinda think it's more easier to move freely around.

EC: But don't you think with all that leg out there, it'll be easier to get?

Jill: With my experience, the only thing they'll be getting is a bullet.

Wesker: What is he talking about?

EC: 'Chibi' is a mini-version-slash- cuter of something. In this case you. And you, have many fans- I mean worshippers that die to see you, some are rather bloodthirsty to see you.

Wesker: ...? Then I prefer not to.

EC:...(Looks down at cookie) (This is...the first gift I ever recieved...) (Goes to tears)

(Sniffle, wipes a tear) Next is from is from Complete-Global-Castration I MEAN Saturation.

And she said...

_Ada and Angela:*smirks* Who said anything about me fighting fair? *Pulls out a detonater from my pocket* Screw ya, bitches!_

_Leon: *smiles* Don't worry, I'm not going to stalk you. I just wanna be your friend. Since it's customary for your female friends to get a kiss...Wait, that isn't true? Damn..._

_Luis: I LOVIES YOU! *Glomps once again, and puts up a anti-saddler forcefield*_

_Saddler: *Chases around waving a chainsaw*_

_Wesker: Nice sunglasses! I have a good pair myself._

_Chris: *Glares* I do not like you. Too much steroids, Chrulk!_

_EC: *glomps* Share the love! *Gives a kiss on the cheek*_

Ada: (Looks at Angela, then at the ground) Oh, (uses the grappling gun to get out in time)

Angela: What about me? (Leon dives and saves Angela, he was on top of her on the ground)

Leon: Don't pull off any more of those stunts, alright?

Angela:..Okay... (Leon stands up and patted himself)

Leon: I don't think you're going to be close to a friend if you dare hurt these people. (Epic cool look, Angela swoons)

Luis: Ai-yah! I just came back with a hole through my chest, I don't appreciate hugs at the moment, senora!

Sadler: (Swat chainsaw away with his staff) Do you honestly think that could really stop me? Don't test me, human.

Wesker: Where'd you get them? Sunglasses Hut? PSHT! Ridiculous.

Chris: Okay, OKAY-

EC: Alright, you can back up now. Chris is just bulking up the Gym, just so he can match up with Wesker, okay? Calm down, no need to call people like that. (Mumbles) Unless he starts turning green...)

Wai-WHAT- GAH- OOF! O-oh, uh, th-thanks... (puts hand to cheek)

Wow...

Next is the undying lover of the Steve and Claire pair- (Wow, it rhymes...) And she said...

_Sorry I misunderstood(but it means SxC is more popularXD)_

_Entire Cast:Have you ever read those manga/donjishi from Japan/HK/any other places that publish those?I love those about CV&CVX(it is dissapointing that there is none about DSC),and yeah,with SxC again~I recommend __File:Code__ Veronica although the body scales are strange and everyone looks younger in 's the person in RE you hate the most?(Me:Alexia)Who's the person in RE ypu love the most?(Me:Steve~)_

_Which Yaoi/Yuri pairing is your fav?My friend likes LeonxSteve which I don't know why-.-(throwing up)_

_Wesker:Your answer is as silly as one of our recent governor candidate' asked him and he said:I'll cooperate with the HK citizens and create a wonderful HK! Seriously,do you have another answer?_

_Steve&Claire:Do you know you two being a pair is quite popular in Japan?I got this info from Sheenah267,the greatest author and a real 100% SxC fan which won't contain Steve suicides/being raped or Steve being dead in reborn can always see her artwork she always sets up/partcipates in forums and clubs.  
><em>  
>Chris: What's...do-jan-nee-shi?<p>

EC:... I think it's like a fan created manga, which is a japanese comic book.

Leon:...Why would we read that?

EC: I don't know, it's not like it could know what you people do in your spare time. But, it's very expected you didn't, it'll be unnatural for it, y'know.

Chris: Wesker, Steve.

Luis: Sadler, Leon, he is a good man.

Leon: Chief Irons, and Ada.

Wesker: Chris, myself.

EC: Is that possible?...yeeaaah.

Well I can't hate everyone here, but Nicholai has got on my nerves with his behavior. And I like Leon and the Redfields, kinda nice.

Claire: Alexia, Chris.

Billy: Spencer, Rebecca.

Rebecca: Spencer, Billy.

EC: Okay, okay, let's get a move on.

And before any of you people begin to ask, Yaoi is a dude on dude romance thing. And Yuri is women instead.

Entire cast: NOOOOOOOO!

Alfred: I don't mind Alexia with Wesker.

EC: ...what I mean is that _it's the same sex. _Y'know what? Nevermind. It's not worth it.

Wesker: Do you have a better question?

Claire: What? ...nevermind.

Steve: Japan? Hmm, not bad...

EC: If you are a Mortal Kombat fan, then check out Tour Guide 65's Ask the Kombatants. There, is my full insipration. A great man.

Next is from Christie Bluefield, and she said...

_Entire Cast , If you could bring back 5 dead characters, who would it be? Very Curious_

_Billy, If you could partner up wth 2 people in one game , who would it be?_

_Claire, how would feel if you were married to Billy or Steve or Leon?_

_Chris and Wesker in the last question wouldn't go right._

(Entire cast has a private session, and then started to decide)

Leon: Mike, we were supposed to have a drink together...

And Martin, he seemed like a good man.

Kevin: Especially his little last stand there.

Martin: Thanks guys.

Leon: Sadly, I had to blow your head off.

Martin: That didn't feel good.

Leon:...I know...

Chris: Joseph and Forest, they never had moment in their lives to be in a good mission, they only died in a tragic way...

Jill: Brad. He needs to grow some cahones before he dies...

Billy: Y'know who'd I first pick, Rebecca. And Leon seems cool.

EC: Hey, you know that you could be coming back in the newest CG movie?

Billy: _Retribution? _Probably.

Claire: I kinda don't know Billy, I think I'd have a quiet, peaceful marriage with Leon, with Steve it's a complete opposite.

EC: I see, next is from CeavaRose, and she said...

_Then i can't praise you as Almighty God.. You claimed as God, but died coz rocket.._

_*ba-dum-tss*_

_Damn right, Chris.. You know my country, but u dunno my race and my exact age.. Maybe you can ask Ada to steal more information about me~lol_

_Claire, *sarcasticly*does SteveXClaire disturbing too?_

_And EC, at least I'm not like residentkilla who over confident.. I still follow the rules, dude.. How i know when you published the new chap, it bcoz the notifs~ Since your show called Ask the Survivors, I will ask my questions~ I damn too loyal for keep following your show.. *troll face*_

Wesker: And you have terrible spelling.

Chris:...Why would I?

Ada: Curiousity?

Chris:...nevermind.

Claire: Maybe just a little bit, considering he's dead and all.

Steve: Swipe that all aside... would you still love me?

Claire:...I...guess...

EC: Wellp, can't compete to that. Hey, it's still kind of dark in here. Someone turn up the lights! (The lights increase) Ah, that's better. Thanks! Hey, why is everyone still in their PJ's?

Chris:... I kinda, um, yeah...

Claire: I was shoved out of bed. I had a great dream!

Leon:...you're lucky, my bed was flipped over.

Chris; Okay, okay...

Jill: I felt kinda weird until I woke up somehow...

EC:...Nevermind, let's keep going.

Claire:..Wait...EC, is that..

EC: ...What? (Looks down) Ohffff...(Turns red)

(EC is currently wearing boxers with hearts inside saying 'BE MINE' pattern all over.

EC:...UM, IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING. I JUST RAN OUT OF UNDERWEAR, AND I SWEAR, I ONLY WEAR IT ON VALENTINES DAY- GAAAH!

Leon: What a message he'd like to bring.

EC: WAIT. I SWEAR! I REALLY DIDN'T... OH...GOD...(Tosses up papers, still randomly together) I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! (Runs away)

Claire: That was kinda cute.

Jill: Yeah, it was either him or the boxers.

Ada: Yet hilarious.

Rebecca: He was redder than a ripe tomato... (Girls agreed)

(Chris gets the paper and decides to go on)

Next is from Botoingness, And he said... Hold on, (scribbles out the last part)

_Yo! I've have a couple of questions._

_First one is for Ashley. First off, I just want to point out that I didn't find you annoying. I actually liked you in Resident Evil 4. My only question to you is this; Why is it that when ever Leno would get knocked down or blown back towards you, like, directly underneath you, you would call him a pervert, why is that? I mean, come on! The dude just took a friggin cleaver to the face or something and the only thing you can think about is him looking up your skirt and calling him a pervert! It's not like he can control who blows him up and where he lands or anything!_

_My second question is for Wesker. How do you plan to make your self into a God using man made things? It's very puzzling to me. If it's something that man created then wouldn't man be able to destroy it as well? Please explain your logic behind this.  
><em> 

Ashley: Men can take advantages at any time!

Leon: Especially when a bunch of villagers and people in black curtains come after you, ready to knock you down or cut your head off.

Ashley: STILL!

Leon: I got knocked back by a Garrador and she went, 'Oh mai gawd, you perv.' And that thing went at her...she does not make the mission any easier.

Wesker: A god can create and use, that is all.

EC: Yeah, look at Greek Mythology for example. (Walks back in full-wear, smelling fresh)

Claire: (Sniff) Hmm, how come you get to leave and look all pretty while we're still here?

EC: You have to finish the questions first, and yeah. Pretty much it. You can hit the showers. You can hand those back now...

Chris: But I like to read them now..

EC:...Fine, I'm gonna sit here and relax. (Sits at a random reclining chair, leans back and feet up recliner) I'm going to play Mercenaries 3D then.

Chris: ALRIGHT.

Next is from pablo san jose, and he said...

Sherry: is it true that you're really the love child of Angela and Leon?

Ada: is Fong Ling your cousin?

Claire: did you and Leon make on hot passionate love on your brother's desk, in the STARS office, during RE2?

EC: (Tilts the 3DS, making faces) Elbow Strike! OWWWNED! Those questions are kinda dumb...

HUNK: Triple Tap! TRIPLE TAP! (Smack!)

EC: OW! Okay...

Sherry: ...there's a reason why my last name is _BIRKIN._

Annette: This person, ooohhhh I am going to g_et him._

William: Now now, Sweetie, calm down, he must be kidding.

Annette: What if he isn't?

William: Then I will go G-Virus all over him.

Annette: That's the spirit, honey. (Kisses him on the cheek)

Ada: I dunno, I should ask The Organization later.

Ling: (Looks at Ada) Not a bad theory though.

Claire: (Sarcastically) Oh yeeeaaah. Even if I'm still a virgin and back then there were tons of zombies to watch, right Leon?

Leon: (Playing along) Mmhmm, all over Chris's desk. Left a huge mess there.

Chris: (...luckily it's destroyed so I didn't have to burn it.) [-Clueless.]

Next we have residentkilla, and he said...

_This ones for Nemisis_

_Nemisis: Staar-arr-arrs Staaarrsss-staarrss-stars?_

Nemesis: (Blushes) Star-rar-rar? Arrr...Arrs Ars, ars ars...rawr... (made a cat like paw movement)

EC: Ew...

Jill: What the hell was that?

Carlos: I don't eeven want tu find out.

Chris: Okay then... next is coldn'deadly, and he said...

_*I got your back luis* (shoots saddler with rocket launcher)* *Here put this armor on, that is if you can still move!*_

Luis: Thank you, this better stay on...

Sadler: (Swats rocket away) You are not taking me and Luis's precious time together...

(The rocket hurtles at EC)

EC: ...HIGH SCO-

Techincal Dificulties.

In the meanwhile, why don't you enjoy a 'Trailer' of a fanfiction called, 'Resident Evil, REvenge'

X/X/XX

A new virus has been created, and been used for Bilogical Warefare, 'given' to the government for free, and after causing slight paranoia, everyone fired at each other, and country after country, has been infected, this has been a new, Pandemic.

'It's Raccoon City all over again.'

In the United States, The President is dead, and chaos has erupted. There seemingly is no hope.

But then, the B.S.A.A. hired multiple people who faced this nightmare before, and they all came to a single room to meet, to take down the virus, and it's source. I am one of those people.

My name is Eric Noell, and I could be saving your life. 

COMING SOON

EC: (Rolls in the room in a full body cast) (Muffled) And we're back...!

Chris: -Ehem- (How the hell did he survive that? In his figure, he could've been all over the place!)

Next is MadamMadness, and she said...

_this is a question for billy:(cuz he my fav)can i has your autograph PLEASE?_

_Chris:YOUR AWESOME.I SLUTE THEE!_

_Claire:your brother might be awesome but your COOL...now how did you get so cool?_

_Jill&Alice:how hard was it fighting neme?_

_Wesker:you a GOD. HA! the silent hill god is so much better then you! what would you do if you meet her?_

_Leon:hey dude the hair was it fighting birkin(one of the most kick ass monsters alive)_

_William B:your one hell of a father._

_Annette B:you and wil were made for each other.:)_

_EC:I WANNA BE THE COHOST SOOOOOO BADLY! and (gives him a dozen cookies)here you deserve em man your doin a great job!_

_see you awesome people later!_

Billy: Autograph? I- Uh, umm...Err...dunno? Okay?

Chris: (Salutes back) Thank you.

Claire: Thank you! Um, I don't know, maybe it's the experience I had with, the things I did...

EC: (Muffled talking, incoherent because of the cast)

Claire:...Or it's Chris that just makes me cooler...

EC: (Twitching)

Jill & Alice: (Looks at each other) Think Chris on a bad day with a rocket launcher.

Claire: (Eyes widened, the shudders) Sorry, had a chill down my spine...

Wesker: I'd kill her to prove to you that I am better, then kill you.

EC: (Cheery...)

Leon: Thank you...And, at first I thought it was kinda cool, but then weird... then downright disgusting...

William: Can't argue with him once you look like a fat slug with teeth.

...Thank...you?

Sherry: (She was sarcastic...)

Annette:...Yes, I know. (Hooks arm around his) When I saw that G-Virus vial, I knew he was the one.

William: Is there another reas-

Annette: SHH! (William pouts)

EC: (She has to enter the contest, which is going to end in around 24-48 hours, and...good dammit, I CAN'T MOVE MY ARMS! First world problems...)

Chris: Okay, last for today is jameron4eva, and he said..

_*holds up target next to rain's* Okay you win, so was it fun rain? Claire: Why don't you just kill Steve kick your bro in the _**twig 'n berries**_ insert your age and abilities into it and take control of your life? I know many females who ruin there lives by letting there brothers control them. Wesker: Why you look and speak like an idiot?_

(Rain is nowhere to be seen)

Claire: I would but-

Chris: TREASON! You have been senteneced ten years on parole!

Claire: Yeah.

Wesker: Why don't you people who dislike me, and just go ahead and keep going, because I don't care, these words will not hurt me or effect me, it's just, pure stupidity to ask me such a thing...

Chris:...Okay then.

Leon: That's all it for today, guys. See you in tomorrow or the other day!

Sorry for making these shorter and shorter, but it seems like as if these quesitons are lesser and lesser, I worry about it, and I had to check and wait to see if more would come, but apparently there isn't... I am losing my edge, and I can feel it. Its' the state tests, I tell you, THE STATE TESTS!

And sorry Shadow for, err, calling you a bro. I'll be sure to call you a dudet next time, brah.

Okay guys, you have at least one more day before I will decide who will be the co-host of Ask the Survivors, and I hope the Co-Host is a good one! 

See you later~


	11. 10: Tenth Aniversary!

**Chapter 10: Did you notice there was two Chapter Nine's? Creepy. (10th aniversary)**

EC: Ten already...got amazing fans, great new friends, hilarious moments... and ones I'd never forget... (rubs his lips) All in last week... (Sighes then puts a hand on his stomach) ooohf... still feeling this time...

Chris: Yeah, it's good to meet the reviewers, everyone else here and you, EC.

Leon: Same.

Claire: Yeah, a great pleasure, EC.

Billy: Great to meet you, kid. Without you I would've been out of there.

EC: Gee, thanks guys... (Gets a tear of joy, he wipes it off.) G-Group hug?

Entire cast; NO!

EC: (Shocked, jumps out of of his skin for a moment) Oh, okay...

F-first up is from our newest reviewer, Cherish. And she said...

_uh... hello there. This is the first time I review your story, I'm kinda nervous *blushes* *plays with her fingers*._

_First, I'd like to say EC this fanfic of yours is brilliant! I adore it, I really do!_

_I have a few questions for the Resident Evil Outbreak casts._

_Yoko: Is it true that you have a crush on Kevin? What exactly happened between you and umbrella corporation? Where's your family? In Japan or United States? By the way, you are my favourite character! too bad you're always be the "walking storage room". :'(_

_George: How's your wife? Are you really divorced with her? Where did you buy that capsule shooter thingy?_

_Alyssa: Many people say that you look like Alice when you wear that red dress, perhaps you are Alice long lost cousin?_

_Cindy: You look so innocent yet you wear a playboy bunny suit... Tell me, among all of REO cast who would you likely to shoot with a rocket launcher?_

_David: Is it true that you are a native american? You don't look like a plumber to me, you look more like a hitman. When i played as Yoko you always sticked around her but when I played as another cast, you ran aimlessly while I'm being mauled by a freaking hunter, zombie, lion, etc._

_I think that's all i can ask now. Please excuse my bad English,it is not my first language. Oh, and here's cookie for all of you. See you later!_

EC: Aw, I think I'm about to hit the waterworks again...

Krauser: It was dramatic the first time, please don't do it again.

EC: Okay, fine, jeez. This is the tenth aniversary...

Yoko: (Turns red, looks away) I-I... No...

Kevin: (She soooo digs me.)

Yoko: And what happened there... is just, I don't want to say... I don't want to remember... They are in Japan, and they're safe. Lastly, thank you. I appreciate it...wait... walking storage room...? (Ponders about it)

George: We are divorced, it was a rough marriage... When I mean rough and I mean divorce, she was eaten. It was not so pretty...Capsule shooter? Oh. (Whips it out) I don't know... (laughs nervously) I guess I wanted to be one of those, 'cool doctors'...

Alyssa: (Looks at Alice) Well, our names are also alike as well. Hmm, I may need to investigate this...(Walks up to her, then looks up to her head-to-toe) I have no clue.

Alice: I like her sense of style, though.

Cindy: (Blushes) It was for halloween...PARTY. I swear!

Kevin: Must be one hell of a night with that get-up. (Cindy blushes even more, she bowed her head in shame)

EC: One time I was in Outbreak 2 and Cindy had Daisy-Dukes and a Bikini-top. When my dad saw her, her back was facing the screen, and he thought she was naked.

Cindy: OKAY, OKAY, I may dress up... like a...but still! I thought it looked cute. (EC chuckles)

David: (Shrugs) I dunno.

Yoko: Why do you?

David: I can't leave someone like you alone, everyone else seems like they can hold their own.

Yoko:...But...I can...

David: Right.

EC: -Ehem- Next up is from Fanny-oh-oh, and she said...

_why do you have the same clothes about three years? You're poor? By the way... I warned you, Ashley will be with you the rest of your existence, but you can't hurt her, kill her or use her like a guinea pig, just listen to her! At least you change your mind.. _

_Jill, do not self-curse for having brought that outfit in RE3? I mean, you were 3 days with that and did not give you cold? * apart from there came my question to know if any of you ate or slept * Because ... Do not you sleep? When you were followed by Nemmy?_

_And well for all of you guys... What do you think about all of your transformations during the games? Are you happy? or do you want to kick Capcom butt?_

_Steve It's true you want to say: Capcom leave me die in peace PLEASE? I said it because lot of people think you are the mercenary in RE6_

_And Wesker I know this will not be hard for you... You can knock Chris? It's funny n_n_

Wesker: No, I have the same thing over and over, the fabric is expensive, but, y'know gods these days...

Chris: Why the same clothes?

Wesker: You can't find better clothes like those these days.

Sheva:...And when did you became the person with the latest fashion sense?

Wesker: Since I became a god.

EC: (I swear, every sentence includes, 'God' in it...)

Wesker: That girl? Huh. Well, at least I am not involved with her much.

Ashley: Why do people hate me so much?

EC: If you are more quiet, and maybe be useful, maybe you'd catch more guy's eyes.

Jill: I think I am happy with my outfit, It did reveal more skin but then, I'm still fine. No regrets. And if something is running, doing _anything_ he can to get me, there is no need for rest or food. All you can ever think, is get away from him, it, or whatever... and survive. Whether because he's Chris two times larger, whether he has a rocket launcher that he swings around like a bat, or let it be that he's just that hideous.

Nemesis: STAAARRRRRS...

Jill: I swear, I can blow you up the second time if you keep doing that.

Entire cast: WE'RE JUST FINE!

Chris: Ueaj, the critiscm is terrible, but to tell you the truth, I never had these amazing guns before. (Raises his arm, bends it, amd kisses his bicep)

EC: But you kinda lost them at RE6... (Chris's muscles shrink)

Chris: NOOO...!

Steve: Yes.

EC: But wouldn't you want to be back in, so you can see Claire?

Steve: Y'know, after seeing _aaall_ of this, I'm just, tired of it. And being entered as that...

Wesker: 'Knock'? I do not understand. But...sounds interesting. Bring it up next time, make it more easier for me to understand.

Chris: ...I am right here.

Wesker: I know.

Chris: I really hate you.

Wesker: Tell me something I don't know and I might be intrigued.

EC: Okay guys, calm down...

Chris: Okay, no. Let's settle this. Once and for all.

Wesker: Oh, I'd like to see you try.

This scene has been- (Record scratches)

EC: OKAY, OKAY, that joke's getting old. That's enough of it, guys. We should move on now.

Next is from residentkilla, and he said...

_THIS ONES FOR EC_

_WHAT THE F*** DID I SAY TO NEMISIS? NOW IM SCARED AND GOT CHILLS UP MY SPINE... I THOUGHT I WAS ASKING NEMISIS IF HE FELT LIKE S*** AFTER UMBRELLA EXPERIMENTED ON HIM. *SHAKING SCARED AND HUDDLING NEAR THE CORNER OF ROOM* (sob's miserably with INFINITY guage shotgun for protection._

_NEMISIS CAN GO BURN IN Sta-rrs! NO OFFENSE_

_Leon: do you ever go freerunning? Im kinda athletic myself and like to take risks while doing parkour. ( im not to extreme at freerunning but im alright)_

_Claire: what do you look for in a man? Maybe i can be that Man. (My confidence is back)_

_Saddler: are you straight or not, cause i think you want luis?_

_Nemisis: how long did it take you to invent your own language?_

_Jill: in RE5 you were climbing on walls. How did you do that?_

_Chris: do you mind at all if i comment claire? Give me the truth man?_

_Salazar: not to mock you or anything but can you say "THERE AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS"? Lol_

_*hands EC nemisis word translator* hope this works, but i doubt it, since i bought it from ebay._

_See ya later claire ill be stalkin... Uhhh I mean talking 'bout you *says it nervously. Runs out but binoculars fall out of pocket* XD_

Leon: Sure I do! If it involves something huge coming up behind me and I really don't have the time, then it is worth to do some tricks.

Claire: Some who has confidence- BUT doesn't show off like a cocky person. I hate those kinds of people. I want soft, nice and sweet types of guys. Meaning: The opposite of you.

EC: ...You do realize he won't stop until you get a boyfriend right?

Claire:...EC.

EC: (Is she...asking me...?)

Claire: (Goes on her knees) That's going to be impossible! (Entire cast facepalms)

EC: (That's it. My chances of true love has vanished without a trace.)

Sadler: My sexuality is none of your buisness, but Luis is just... something, I don't know what it is that attracts me is...

EC: (This is going to be interesting.)

Sadler: Maybe his accent...

Luis: (Tries to act like Carlos) Aceent? This is me aceent. I doonoo what yoo talk about.

Carlos: Is he making fun of me?

Luis: Meh-king fun of yoo? What ah yoo tuh-kin about?

Carlos: ...is that how I really sound like?

EC: Pretty much.

Sadler: Maybe his hair...

Luis: (Oh god.) (Whips out scissors) Oh _god_ no.

Nemesis: Star-har-rar, ra-rar-ars.

Jill: It was the Battlesuit. Still in my closet, makes me feel like Spider-Woman. And it's cute.

EC: (Every girl, _every girl _whether if it's short-shorts or short shirts and spaghetti-straps and anything hot, is _cute_ to them. Like their vocabulary is short on descriptions on clothes...)

Chris: I don't mind, but there's a line to everything.

EC: (Whispers to himself) And the line is shorter than my wit. (Claire giggles, EC's eyes widen) You _heard_ that?

Claire: You're standing right next to me.

Salazar: What? What is this foolishness?

EC: Look, Salazar. Leon is selling your royal crown!

Salazar: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME LUCKY CHARMS! (Jumps at Leon)

EC: (Looks at the translator) ... It looks like a toaster... Hey, Nemesis, how are you? (Raises the 'toaster' up to Nemesis)

Nemesis: Rawr-rar- (voice turns to perfect English, but in an indian accent) just fine here thanks for asking. (Entire casts looks at Nemesis)

Nemesis: What?

EC: It works... but... you're...Indian?

Nemesis: Oh, oh yeaah! What? No! I'm not Indian! I'm American!

EC: ...Riiight.

Nemesis: There must be something here... (Grabs the translater, looks around it) ...Accent selector? ( Turns the dial) There...(accent switches to Hispanic) something...(switches to `Russian) here that... (swtches to Jamaican) maybe that can help me out here, mon. (Switches to U.S. Redneck) Nothing is working, I swear to my second cousin-slash-wife...(switches to Asian) Thith ting wirr be detloyed if I...(switches to British) I don't bloody get it right...

Jill: Okay! THAT'S ENOUGH.

Nemesis: ...Fine...

EC: Um, what did residentkilla ask you in your language back then?

Nemesis: Oh! That lad? Oh... he said that he wondered if I ever catch the ladies every now and then, if not then can he be mine...

EC:...How convenient. How did you reply?

Nemesis: That it's awfully nice of you, that we can catch dinner sometime.

EC: You do realize he's a dude, right?

Nemesis:...Love is...blind?

EC: (Facepalms) (Now he something to worry about other than Claire breaking down his confidence...)

Next is jameron4eva, and he said...

_Nemesis: Star-rrrrrrrrrarrrrrrrrrr! *eyes glow red* Leon: Can you tell me how out felt to have the presidents daughter all over you? EC: what's your opinion on December 21st 2012? *hands ice cream* JD: *glares*why you bite Rain you stupid idiot? Karp: Were you just rushing our just frikkin stupid when you let them go into the lazer room?_

Nemesis:...?

Brad: What did he say?

Nemesis: Waffles...?

Leon: You mean me all over her?

Ashley: Leon! (Turns red)

Leon: Chasing her the entire time just save to her, to get kidnapped _again?_ Now I know how Mario feels...

Ashley: (I don't think this damsel in distress thing is working out for me...)

Chris: What's that date about?

Leon: Huh?

EC:...In December 21st, 2012, the world is supposed to expload, die or something. That, was from the astronomers of the late Mayans said.

Claire: WHAT?

Jill: Die? 2012?

Steve:NOOO- Wait I'm dead...

Leon: I-I still have life to live..!

EC: Guys, _guys. _We have to calm down, Julius Caesar was born somewhere around after the Mayan extinction. And he created the leap year. Without that...

Then the world would be somewhere around January 2013. So, we're fine. (Entire cast sighs, at ease.)

So, what I think of it: Not gonna happen, like 11/11/11, 6/6/06, or Y2K. So we're just fine. (Smiles)

Rebecca: Wow, he's smart.

Claire: I like smart guys. [Powah of the writer!]

EC: Alright, so next we have dirtkiller25, and he said...

_EC: how tight is the security system, because reviewers keeps breaking in?_

EC: We don't have security, and we don't mind, but if they mess with us, (He whips out an M4 Carbine) We'll be the security. And it's the safest we ever had with,

Surveilance! (Points to Spectre)

And, we all have weapons that can split a person in two in five seconds. Not that bad, huh?

Next, we have random person, and she said...

_Alexia:why did you experiment on steve instead of claire?_

_Alfred:did it ever bother you that your father favored your sister over you? Chris: what do you think your "truma" will be in re6?_

_Claire:how old were you when you had your first date? What did chris do to the guy? I can't think of anything else right now. Sorry i don't have my steve questions with me._

Alexia: He's been there for years, he was gonna be a test subject sooner or later, I was giving Ms. Redhead a chance but then her knuckle-headed brother killed. Next time, she's going to be like Steve here. (Points to Chris)

Chris:...You're pointing to me, Chris.

Alexia: (**Byotch-y tone) **Oh, oops! You and Steve in his other form look so alike!

Chris: What a- -Meow!-

EC:...What the- -Meow!- Was that?

Leon: What?

EC: Our censors, they turned to a meowing kitten!

Claire: Really? I -Meow!- ing love those!

EC: Seriously?

Claire: -Meow!- no!

Alfred: I didn't care. She's always there to comfort me, right, sister?

Alexia: For pete's sake, Alfred. You should atleast learn to treat me _better_ than _that_, right? Seriously! It's annoyinh!

Alfred: Good old times.

EC: No offense, Alfred, she's kinda-

Alfred: -Meow!-? Of course she is! Better no one, really.

EC: True.

Claire: Fourteen, I guess you can call it a date. This cute guy was walking me home but then, Chris...

Chris: Protected her from the evils of the dirty-minded, souless middle-schoolers!

Claire:...punched the guy when I reached the doorstep...

EC: (Turns white, his voice is soft and went up a few notes) Next is whateverlolawants...and she said...

_Hello people that have been emotionally scared by umbrella and their viruses and tricell which i'm still confused as to if that's what umbrella became or if it was a rival or what or... I rambling...again so ok let's get to it! (And don't worry EC because I'm bringing "back up" but unfournately not all of these peoples questions will be for you Steve. Aww. Well this stinks for me. Moving on!)_

_Wesker:how old are you? How old were you when you were finally blown to pieces in a volcano?_

_Claire: last chapter someone asked if you and leon made love on your bros desk in re2 and you said that you were still a virgin. Is that true? Because if it is then HOLY FLIP! (Yes filp!) And why? Were you raised to save yourself for marrige or something or are you afraid your brother will kill the guy?_

_Brad:everyone calls you chicken heart. Are you allrigic to chicken?_

_Chris:why did you leave the air force?_

_Forest:why did you have such long hair? It makes you look sort of weird._

_Entire cast:what you think about all of the plot holes in the series? Is there anything that you would like to say that's not in the games?_

Wesker:...52...

Claire: (Blushes) Well, if you have viruses to stop, and a brother that stops at nothing to keep you that way, it takes away a lot of time to spend some time giving romance...(EC pouts)

EC: (Y'know, when I look at you people, I dream of being just like you guys. But then now...I kinda embrace my life..)

Brad:...because...

Nemesis: Dude, he's like, scared of half the things he sees.

Brad: OH MAI GAWD HE TALKS! (Runs away, screaming.)

Chris: I feel like it's not right for me, I used to be a drifter back then, it was kinda bad. But then Barry helped me out and got me a decent job at S.T.A.R.S.

Forrest:...(Quickly & quietly) Fabio is my Idol.

EC: OKAY, next is from Experimental Agent 113, and he said...(Grits his teeth) (Can't even spell right...!)

_ok. first thing. you guys are awesome and I brought presents. Chris get a zombie pillow pet. wesker gets a ball. saddler gets a Luis doll. Luis gets temporary invisibilty. Jill gets clothes. Barry gets a sandwich. Claire gets a tank and a big boom boom gun._

_Q/A time_

_chris: wat would u do if I killed u_

_Claire: wat would u do if I killed ur brother._

_wesker: look up and to the left and say hi to my knife_

_saddler: rot in Tartarus_

_Jill: can u jump in to this "empty" pool to get my phone_

_EC: here's a tank a donut a bomb ur PA bob and a Joey._

_Sheva: how long would it take u to fall of a cliff_

_all: if a crazy man is called demented, then what is a demented man called?_

(Chris looks at the pillow and nods his thanks, but then just slides the pillow away from him, Wesker squeezes the ball with one hand, his eyes glowing red for a moment, Sadler puts the doll in his robes, then tries to stab Luis but then was electrified, Luis makes faces while Sadler pets the doll, Jill does the same thing as Chris but with more disgust, Barry cries for 'not having his gift', and Claire widens her eyes and tries to scoot it under the carpet.)

EC: (Looks at everyone) What the hell is with you people? (Everyone ignores him) ...nevermind...

Chris:...nothing because I'm dead...?

Claire:...I'd kill you, no offense. No matter how many times I think what he did was bad to me, I still love him as family...

Leon: No offense Claire, but saying 'No Offense' and it's about 'I'd kill you' types of things, I don't think they will take that loosely...

Wesker: (Looks to the up, then left) ...nothing happens.

Sadler: Tatarus-

EC: It's in Greek Mythology or something. It's along the lines of 'hell'.

Sadler: Oh. You too!

Jill: What?

EC: I really don't get't either. There's no queston mark so... it's not a queston!

Jill: Really? Okay. (EC smiles in the inside)

EC: Oh, um, er... thank you?

Sheva:...It depends on the weight and how much force I've given...?

Entire Cast: Crazy. DUH.

EC: Phbt. What an idiot. (Mockingly) If a crazy man is called demented, what is a demented man called? ...Wait... (Looks up the dictionary) I didn't answer for them.

Next is from carrie, and she said...

_Lola follower. One question cause i can't think anything up right now. Chris would you rather die or live in weskers world were he's a god?_

Chris: Die, it's much sooner. Either way I'd be dead, but living in Wesker's world, I'd probably die slowly.

Wesker: Glad that you got the idea.

EC:...next we have lolamademedothis, and she said... huh, sounds familiar...

_Cool story. Can't wait to read more. As you can tell by username lola made me read this (she literally made me read this by standing next to me while on the computer and asking me what i thought about it to make sure that i was actually reading it.) But im glad she did i have a bunch of questions but limited time so heres some. Chris did you always want to be in the airforce, cop, someone who serves and/or protects? Jill did you ever date one of your coworkers in stars? Barry why jill spit? Why not an arm or a leg or something else that's just as gross? And how did you not know that wesker wasn't holding your family hostage during the mansion incident?_

EC: I think my reviewers are holding others hostage now...

Rebecca: EC... This has to stop.

EC: (Hands on his ears) LALALALA...

Chris: I wanted to help someone. That's what I always wanted to do since I was a kid, protect and serve people, it's just... what I wanted to do, y'know?

Wesker: (Aww... the Hulk as a child wanted to do this all along...)

Jill: Nope.

EC: No?

Jill: No.

EC: Why? (The entire S.T.A.R.S team reels EC in)

Joseph: It was a bad idea back then.

Forest: We all asked her._ All of the guys did._

Brad: But no one got close for her to say yes.

Chris: She had, _high _expectations.

Wesker: It was revolting.

EC: Really? (Walks over to Jill)

Barry: (Hissing) Don't do it!

EC: Hey Jill, are you free tonight?

Jill: Uh, sure?

EC: Okay! Now, it's going to b do you have any expectations, anything you want me to do to make it, at least, _tolerable_?

Jill:...nothing much really, I just want you to be just yourself, and.. if you don't mind, can you pay for the bill?

EC:...okay, where do you want to go?

Jill: I dunno, maybe somewhere like, Golden Corral. I'm the kind of girl that wants to eat quickly.

EC: Oh, okay. See you then! (Walks to the guys) What was that all about?

Barry: Did you hear it?

EC: What?

Wesker: _IT._

EC: ...which is...

Joseph: ...you had to...

Forest:...pay...

EC: The heck? You guys are cheap!

Chris: We tried bets, challenges that we can beat her so she can, but...

Wesker: She couldn't agree.

EC:...Are you guys cheap or sexist?

Chris: Maybe both.

EC: Well, you shouldn't say anything since Jill saved your butt at Arklay Mountains, you should pay everything in your account you jerk.

Claire: Hey EC, what did you talk to Jill about?

EC: NUH-NUH-NOTHING. (What am I doing? THIS ACTION IS IMPURE! GYAAAAHHH!)

Chris:...I saved her from Wesker...

Barry & Jill : ...WHAT?

Barry: That is just sick!

Jill: Disgusting!

Barry: Who would think such a thing?

EC:...(thinks of Jill's leg in the sandwich) I think I'm gonna throw up.

Barry: And he told me beforehand. Like, whispered in my ear in a creepy voice in the ride over to the mansion kind of creepy.

Wesker: (What a horrible description...)

EC: Next up is Meta-Crimson, and she said...

_Back with more questions for my favorite RE characters~_

_Billy:D'aaaaaaw! That was so cute what you did with Rebecca, how did you feel about it?_

_Claire:how many times have you kicked Chris in the twig and berries, and laughed_

_Wesker:sooo, if you wouldn't want to go into the fangirl pit..would you want to go into the fanboy pit?*readies self for any lethal blows* Also, you are a formidable villain! But not worth god status, sorry :P_

_Chris:how do you think you wold look as a blonde if you were the one to tackle Wesker out the window? I honestly think you wouldn't look good, your hair color suits you! So I salute thee!*pumps fist into the air*_

_Brad:dude, grow a pair!_

_Saddler:For freaks sake, just die already!_

_Carlos:...Why does your accent get thicker each time you are complimented on it..._

_Luis:Loved ya in RE4, you are the only tolerable spainard in the whole game!_

_Leon:*gives you leather protective wear*Why you'll need this you ask? let me show you*pushes you into the fangirl pit*Good luck_

_Ada:...I shall wire you a shipload of money if you get snapshots of the look on his face while being groped, attacked and possibly bitten in the up for it?_

_Alice:I admit, you were a pretty cool looking character, but you are too much of a mary sue, or in this case, canon sue, if you weren't the main focus of EVERY movie, I would totally be a any comments on that?_

_EC:You deserve more gifts dude!*gives a box of first aid sprays* These shall be useful if you are hurt again, and if you need me to watch your back I'll be sniping from the darkness!You okay with that EC?*slips into a dark void with a smile*_

Billy: (Looks down, putting a hand through his hair) (It was...good...)

Claire:...the what?

EC:...The eggs and sausage.

Clare: Wuh?

Steve: The pole and boulders.

Claire: What do you mean?

Leon: The ding-a-ling.

Claire:...sitll don't get it. (EC walks over to whisper to Claire, she turns red) Oh, I don't think I would do that...

EC: I thought she knew it at Ding-a-Ling. (Claire thinks about all of these, and grew redder and redder)

Wesker: ...I won't get near _any fan_. And obviously, we haven't met in person. You would understand...sometime.

Chris: (Tries to act clueless) Huh? Wuh? Okay...um, thanks...?

Brad: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry...-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-So sorry. (Pees in his pants) (Thank god my pants is dark yellow...)

Sadler: ...

Carlos: WAT? My Aceent ees alwehs dis weh!

Luis: Gracias. (Smiles and winks)

EC: Wow, he really got some decent fans.

Leon: Wait- WOAH! (Tossed in the fan-girl pit)

This scenery has been too graphic to be- OH GOD.

Ada:...Screw that job! I'm gonna help him! (Jumps right in) GET THE HELL AWAY FROM FROM HIM!

Alice:...nothing. Just nothing...(coughs and looks off the distance)

EC: Thanks! Just what I needed. But...(drops the cans, tries to chase them but fell in the fangirl pit)

Fangirls:...EW! (They beat up EC, toss him back in the building, at the platform)

EC:...H-How was that...possible...

Leon: Guess I'll take over. Next is lucyloo, and she said...

_In reponse to lola's question: Steve: are you a virgin? Also I'm one of lola's "back up" who's also found more back up! (Steve you got yourself alotta explaining to do!) Soooo Steve: did it hurt when you got that tattoo? What did you do to prepare for it? Did you ever regret getting it? When you were on the island were you and your father kept in the same cell block? When your parents found out about your "tatt" what did they do? When you first go to rockfort did any of the gaurds look at your tattoo and go "what a great idea! Let's give them tattoos so they'll not only be in emotional pain but also physical!" When did you get that ear pireced? Why did you get it pierced? When you were in school were you considered a social outcast? What hair color do you perfer:blonde,brunette,redhead(and we're not just talking about claire)? What eye color do perfer:blue, green, hazel,grey,brown(again not just about claire)? Oh wow! You were right lola! Just think about steve and about a million questions pop into your head! Also Steve on a hottness scale of one to ten:what do you rate claire?_

_Claire on a hottness scale of one to ten:what do rate Steve and Leon? (Ooooh that's gonna cause some drama!)_

Claire: I-I don't want to talk about it...

Steve: (Gulp) Yes. Bit a stick. When I become 88 and it looks like a messed-up sketch of a retrad-

EC: (Wheezes) Language...

Steve:...Mentaly unstable kid...(tone slowly turns bored) No, my dad didn't know because we barely see each other, the guards didn't care about it at all, since they only want to eat, sleep, and beat. When I had my spare time, nothing huge. No, I was great, I loved it. But that was before I had to go to jail. Brunette. Green. An eight. (Sighs) These questions...

Claire: A scale on hotness? Steve would be a seven, I guess Leon can be an eight...

Steve: (Looks at Leon) I need longer hair and a deeper voice...(rubs his chin) (Leon nods, getting an understanding)

Claire: I guess I was being nice to Steve...

Steve: WHAT?

EC: SOMEONE SPRAY ME WITH FIRST AID! (Rebecca rushes over and sprays him, EC hops back to his feet and grabs Steve's arms)

NEXT WE HAVE coldn'deadly! AND HE SAID-

_Ada,Leon, & Barry: RESIDENT EVIL: RETRIBUTION is coming up. Do you guys think its about time you got your spotlights in the movie series? And remember, they picked the best for last. :)_

_Salazar: are you still trying to get your crown. Here *hands money to salazar* get another one. You seem to be "SHORT" on cash anyway. LMFAO XD_

_Merchant: there has been rumors that you are really the gun store owner that died in RE2, but some how lived then you moved to spain. What do you think about this?_

Ada: I'm excited to see Leon again, if I'm there.

Leon: Same here, but wonder if that prisoner was there?

Billy: Yeah, that looked like me...

Barry: I'm getting a _movie?_

Salazar: SHOOOOORT? CALM ME SHORT AGAIN AND I'LL CUT OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAAAAD!

Merchant: Gun Merchant at R.E. Tu? Possibleh, Joseph Kendo seems like a nice man...like myself. (Chuckles, the sounds like he's coughing up a lung)

EC: Are you done now?

Steve: Yes...

EC: Good. Next we have the silent Claire lover, Botoingness, and he said...

Okay, more questions.

_First one is for Chris, it also might contain spoilers, I also could be wrong about this. Chris, what do you think about the new Reside Evil game, Operation Raccoon City and the fact that you have the option to kill Claire?_

_Next up is the Merchant. Dude, you got any weapons I could buy for like, five bucks? I'll throw in a crisp one dollar bill if you make it something good._

_Next is EC. Is my quote still valid for the whole co-host contest since it was filtered by (Ahem) "The Big Brother" system? Also, how would co-hosing work exactly?_

EC: Not big of a spoiler, really. Ever since the first trailer if Leon is killable, then Claire should be too. [And to be honest, the game is _really _good, I don't care what people say, but honestly, it is good, I was able to finish it in one play which is 6 hours on Veteran. Love the endings. (Hint, hint) GET IT YOURSELF.]

Vector: We have to only kill the cop, the woman's collateral. She was in our way.

EC: (Holy crap, it's Vector... HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE?)

Chris: I don't like really, but it's a 'whatif', and she's still here, so I'm glad. But still, the thought of Claire dying is very tragic to me...

Merchant: (Looks at his briefcase) I can give yew a simple yet effective Nerf Blasta. But...I can only give you the stock since it's five bucks.

Leon: Note reviewer: The man I payed him, was Golden Coins. Those are hard to get by. And a good weapon is 5,000-10,000 in Euro value. A bit higher than the dollar itself...

EC: You may never know! (Uses his special powers to talk to the reviewer directly) [Actually, I didn't think this through. But you kinda only get the luxury of being the co-host, you can't control 'yourself' but I can do my best to act like 'you'. So yeah. _ Not the best idea ever but hey. I try. ^^]

Next up is MadamMadness, and she said...

_questions anybody!_

_Chris;its an honor to have you read my questions dude!_

_Claire;like brother like sis eh?_

_EC;oh my glob are you okay(pokes arm) does it hurt?_

_Wesker;gezz man light up beside shes like immortal or somethin im still tring to figure out how you kill its going to take more then your powers to kil her b**** has like three diff stages of people to og through!_

_Jake;cani call you jake I dont really like your last name (nervous laugh)_

_sorry left some questions off!_

_Billy;come on you know you want to(puppy dog face)pwease._

_becca;IF you and billy ever had kids what would you name them?_

_Luis;I swear to glob(notice how im not saying GOD wesker)if i ever get my hands on the people who thought killing you was a good idad there dead!_

_Anette b;well this is just me but i think your a very good SUPER LATE MOTHERS DAY!(gives a dozen roses)_

_Wil b;ehhhh your ok._

_Sherry;wanta a free hug?_

_entire cast;Do you guys like silent hill? I mean its not that bad of a series its just super sad with the killing children for a stupid reason(reasons name will not be said)_

Chris: Thanks!

EC: OW. Yes, yes it does.

Wesker: Don't tell your god what to do!

Chris: (My head is going to expload. Why don't I have tolerance if this yet? GAAAHHHH!)

Jake: Er, um, sure.

EC: (Who the hell is Jake Cani?)

Billy: (Squirms) (Quietly) No, thank you.

Rebecca: If I had kids...oh...um, would name one Kyle, and another Katie...

Luis: I like your fiery attitude, chica. But just be...what do American Politicans call it... ah, a 'Liberal'. No need for violence.

Annette:...if you're gonna give me mother's day gifts, make sur you're _on time _so it will make _so _much sense...(sighs)People these days...

William: I don't mind. From my decisions from the Raccoon City Incident was...not so much good...

Sherry:...Oh my god, for crying out loud, I'm not a kid! I can handle myself! (Yes PLEASE!)

EC: Actually, I think we came to a conclusion some while ago that it's downright creepy. We even said what we'll do if we're there. So, -ehem- yeah.

Next we have, haha, and he/she said...

_Cast:does the author ever let you sleep? Do any of you have facebook/myspace accounts? How you feel when other people make accounts for you but are not you?_

Chris: He does, and he treats us very nicely.

Claire: Yeah, we really don't mind. When he invited us over I thought it was kind of weird, but the atmosphere is great and I'm glad I am able to see old friends...

Steve: I'm dead, so I was just sent here... Wait, how _did _you get us, dead guys here?

EC: You may never know. (Winks) AAnnnnd from what I'm guessing, these guys are clueless when it comes to things like those.

Claire: ...Facebook? Twitter...?

Ada: Ha...it's like you're in Twitter: 'I'm killing zombies. Stop commenting on me, I'm new to this thing.' (EC chuckles, raises his hand to high-five Ada)

EC: Boo-yah.

Next is from Cleve'Splege, And she said...

_Well,me again~You've got me a nice name,EC_

_Chris:You said you like Steve the most?(Strange...0.0)Then will you let Steve marry Claire and do 'naughty' things?_

_Leon:Why you are soooooo old in RE6?(my friend who once was your fan said you look really awful...)_

_Steve:It seems no one notice this,but do you know you were speaking softer in the South Pole in DSC?(I found out this with my friend after so many times playing Game of Oblivion)What really happened on that plane in DSC?Was that same with CV/CVX?(that you tried to kiss Claire)Why are you wearing wristlets on both of your wrists?Which version of you that you like more,sweetie or cool guy?_

_Steve&Claire:What do you think will happen if you didn't meet each other on that damn island?_

_Finally,take care,EC_

EC: Thanks. I thought it was really good too. (Smiles)

Chris: I did? (Looks like at the previous chapter)...I actually mean't Jill. I don't know if I was spiked or being sarcastic- NOOOOO.

Leon: I kinda look like Kevin Rhyman who aged a little bit...

Kevin: I don't dig that, buddy.

EC: Yeah, not to sound gay but Leon looked attractive in RE4 and in his movies...

Steve: (Totally sounded gay.)

Leon: Anyways, so I kinda look like a mess, but my hair is always the same... good! But, it's a loss of someone who liked me, so I guess this person can look up to me in Retribution...

Steve: To be honest I-I kind of don't know. It seemed hazy, I guess I was just... lost in thought. Wristlets? (Looks at his wrists) Huh. I did like Wonder Woman when I was a kid...

Duh, Cool guy. Chicks dig 'em.

EC: (...nice guys...finish last...)

Claire: I would be, because I was supposed to be looking for Chris. So it was inevitable.

Steve: I'm at the damn place, the only possible way is not getting arrested, then I would have a normal life. Maybe not, with the T-Virus and all...

EC: You too. Next, we have CeavaRose. And she said...

_Well, I admit my spelling and grammar are bad, Wesker.. I'm just a human, not a God.. English is not my major language too.. And i asked you a question what my name was and you annoyed.. Fine.. I'll give you the optional.. Alex or Alexia?_

_I wish i can speak Chinese Mandarin with Ada.. If she wants too?_

_Who know right, Chris? You said you have the sources.. Oh, wait.. I already said if i can speak Chinese with Ada, so you already know my race.._

_I missed something.. Luis, thanks for calling me fool in Spanish in the last chapter*sarcastic*_

_For William Birkin, Albert Wesker, and Alexia Ashford, do you guys still have the sample of your own creation? G-Virus, Veronica, and Uroboros? If still, can i have some? *puppy eyes*_

_P.S :_

_I don't mind if you make these chaper shorter.. You are busy, I understand that :)_

_Good luck for another test/exam , EC.. :)_

Wesker:...ALEX.

Ada: Well, since I am an agent, doing stuff for some people, if I'm gonna do something, might as well learn Chinese, sure.

Chris:...(Sarcastically) You're from the Iraq.

Luis: No problemo, chica. I do what's best for the fans.

Birkins, Wesker: NOOOOOOO.

Birkins: The G-Virus is _ours_, you're not touching it!

Wesker: We won't give a sample of some biological sample to pubescent teenager! You think that we'd do something like that? Wow...

_Ugh forgot to login and posted as a damn anon. I blame daytime television._

_Sorry bout the dumb questions, except for you Anette I hope you burn in hell._

_More random questions:_

_Ada: did it ever occur to you how you could have stabbed Leon in a "very sensitive" place when he went all plaga on you?_

_Sherry: Have you met Rani from Degeneration?_

_Entire Cast: How does it feel to know your entire life is just a game?_

Ada: I was sure that I wouldn't do that, right, Leon? ('Squeezes' Leon)

Leon: WOAH! Y-Yeah.

Sherry: There's a difference between my name. Sherry Birkin. Rani. Sherry Birkin. Rani. Do you get it?

Chris:...We don't think our lives as a 'game'. We think of it as a different universe.

Claire: Yeah. That's kind of silly. We have our lives, y'know.

Leon: Mhmm, and everyone else who likes us, tend to help us decide to. So, thanks, to everyone.

Billy: We appreciate it.

Nemesis: We sure bloody do!

Wesker: (Hmph. I don't know what you people are talking about, I'm a god...)

EC: ...so... I guess that... wraps it out for us for the 10th aniversary. I appreciate for everyone's cheering and support, and I'll see you next time!

Ark Thompson:...No one..._NO ONE! _AAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHH!

Poor Ark. If the Survivor series was more famous back then.

This cuts it for the 10th aniversary of Ask the Survivors, I **COMPLETELY** appreciate to send your questions for some idiot like me to answer. And even giving me nice compliments to the show. 

So, here we are for the contest for the co-host. And the winner is...

Complete-Global-Saturation! Congratulations! Thank you for entering and yeah... Don't hurt me ones who didn't win. I'm sorry. (Looks off the distance)

To the anonymous person who said'll advertise my story: If you do, then feel free to! I don't mind at all. More reviewers = More reviews = Profit = Great time. And you will be the cause. (Winks)

Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I appreciate it so much. I love you guys!

-EC


	12. 11: Hhey! Check out the newbie?

**Chapter 12: The End...**

EC: Whew! I thought I would never make it in time. Thanks for waiting for me, guys.

Ashley: What took you so long?

EC:... I had to go to the doctors.

Ada: Why?

Chris: Is he injured?

Claire: Is he sick?

Leon: Could he be...(dramatic pause) INFECTED BY A VIRUS?

(Entire cast freaks out)

EC: No, no. Guys, I just had a coughing fit.

William: IT'S THE FIRST STAGE!

(Entire cast freaks out again)

EC: NOOOOOO. The doctor thinks it's allergies and since it's spring...

(Awkward pause from the entire cast, then went, 'OOOHHHH')

Jill: Phew! For a minute, I thought I'd had to shoot you.

Billy: That would be sad.

EC:...Thanks guys. So, ready for questions?

Entire Cast: (Childishly) Yeeeaaaah!

EC: (Made a '(._. )' look) Okaaay.

Wait, where's Kyra- Oh, must be late. She didn't get the notice yet. (Sighs)

First up is residentkilla, and he said...

_Chris: I got resident evil 5, so I honor you by blowing Wesker to S*** in the final stage._

_Leon: did you feel bad about fighting a short guy in RE4?_

_Wesker: do you think that they should have made a Wesker mode in RE5? Btw your more like the devil, your nothing compared to GOD._

_Chris: Did you ever recieve a concussion from hitting boulders with your head._

_Leon&Claire: I sparred you guys in Operation Raccoon City You two are the best. :)_

_Sherry: Why weren't you going all diva on Vector and the others like your doing now? What happened to the sweet girl attitude?_

_Vector and others: I got mad when I saw the trailer where you killed Leon cause he's the best character in the series. So I made you guys jump into the zombie hoard._

_Claire: What do you like about motorcycles? I like mainly because you can drive through narrow areas like traffic and laugh at the others. Plus you look sexy. Not just you, but alot of other people to._

_Nemisis: Stick with Alice!_

_Everyone: Have you guys ever wanted your own theme song._

_*Whispers to everyone, but ashley* did you guys notice the size of ashley's ears in RESIDENT EVIL 4._

_Ashley: why don't you climb the ladder yourself._

_I saw a question from johnnybluetorch that never got answered so I decided to ask it for him the question is._

_ENTIRE CAST: have you guys ever wanted your own theme song._

Chris: Yeeeaah! High fi- (Gets stared directly in his soul by Wesker, stops and just looks down at the ground) Good job...

Leon: Not really. He evened the odds by becoming one with the plant. Never knew he was such an Eco-Maniac.

Salazar: SAVE THE TREES! EVEN THE ONES EXPOSED TO A VIRUS!

Wesker: Wesker mode? What is this? (Laughs) And you must be mistakened. The devil is an angel, but I am rather more of a god...

EC: (Does he mean god mode?)Actually, I can answer for him. (Presses a button on a remote, TV switches on and plays a video after Wesker's explosion)

Chris:...

Sheva: Chris, are you okay?

Jill: You look real pale...

Chris: I'm fine...

Josh:...Oh my god...you're bleeding!

Sheva: He is? Oh god where are the herbs...

Jill: Bring me the bandages!

Josh:...He looks like a busted coconut!

Chris: Really? Give me the mirror...ho-ly crap.

Sheva: Yeah, don't push yourself too hard, okay?

Chris: Yeah, yeah I know. But _look at these guns! _(TV switches off)

EC: Yup.

Leon: Thanks. I appreciate it.

Claire:...thanks...

Sherry: (Blushes)... I am that same person.. b-but I'm just tired of people thinking of me as a kid. I can take care of myself...honestly!

Lupo: We didn't had a choice. It was our duty.

Beltway: But to be honest, our employer's an ass.

Bertha: Hector, after leaving us vor dead, just because ve screwed up once, don't you think they've went that far alveady?

Beltway:...yeeeaaah...

Vector: After what they did to us, I'm still rejoicing over their death. So, who cares? Everyone's still alive...Four-Eyes, what are you doing?

Spectre: My god, she's doing it again.

Four-Eyes: I'm just taking a sample! (Takes out syringe out of Nemesis's mouth)

Nemesis: So that means dinner, right?

Four-Eyes:...right.

Claire: I drive at the open road. I walk in busy streets like New York.

Nemesis: Oh Bloody-a. I think I might _die _if I peck 'er on the cheek!

Alice: Don't worry, you won't even have to touch me.

Nemesis: Now that hurts.

Leon: Those are...

Luis: Never knew El Presidente supplied her with balastics there _too._

Sadler: And that's another reason why we gave her back to you?

Leon: Did not! All of your cult died just for me to take her back!

Krauser:...we had to be persuasive.

Ashley: I'm the president's daughter! You don't have to tell me what to do!

Chris: That'll be pretty cool.

Leon: Yeah.

Steve: Hell yes! Just kickin' ass and stuff and all while hearing some butt-kicking music! Like, (starts strumming an air-guitar) Bom-Pa-now, Pa-now, Boom, POW! Yeah-heh-heeeah!

Jill: That would be pretty sweet.

Claire: Mhmm. Not a bad idea at all!

EC: Hmm... next we have CeavaRose, and she said...

_-I'll make it quick-)_

_For Wesker and Birkin, someone just sent me a sample of G and Uroboros before you allow me to have it.. I had no idea why your names on the letter.. Take a look *give the letter at them*_

_I guess you guys want it back right?_

_It seems like you dislike that name, Wesker.. I'm not gonna say anything because I know why.. Well that's my name anyway.._

_Well, Ada.. I'm not going use the Chinese actual words.. Let's begin shall we? Hmm, ni juede Leon shi zhenme duo bi ni de lao nan you, John?_

_Nice guessing, Chris.. I wish Wesker will kill you someday.. Since you stopped using steroid you greenie Capcom HULK *death glare*_

_Yeah, Luis.. You know the best *muttering*(betsu no orokana otoko)_

_And EC, got something to you *give the box of Berreta 92F in standard custom * You know to survive, right? Just take a good care of it.. Don't shoot around unless you are in danger.._

_Take care~_

_~CR~_

Wesker: A sample could do _anything._

William: Yeah, one mess-up could lead to global chaos.

Wesker: And _I'm _supposed to rule that global chaos because I'm-

Entire Cast: We get it, We get it, you're a _god._

Wesker: Hmph. No, I was exasperatedly saying it, no Asian girl from Indonesia would have a name, 'Alexia'. It sounds so foolish.

Ada: Uhh...

EC: (Scoots near Ada, whips out his phone and uses google translate) ... Uhhh...

(Whispers) Leon Left something something two-way south something something John.

Ada: ...(takes EC's phone) ...

EC: Pfft.

Chris:...I WAS TRYING TO LEVEL THE FAIRNESS! I SWEAR I DIDN'T TAKE ANALBOLIC STEROIDS!

Luis: ...I smell sarcasm.

EC: (Hmm...Japanese?) (Uses google translate)

(...a foolish man does not...betsu? UGH.)

...Suh-weet! (Rubs his hand at the side) Now all I need is an appearance in the games and I am _set!_

Next we have Saiyan Werewolf, and she said...

_*Sigh*_

_Okay, okay. I'll do this._

_Salazar: How did you feel when I gave you a hug in my RE4 story? Well, I gave you two hugs, actually..._

_Claire: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO POPULAR?_

_Wesker: You didn't die. Do you think you'll be in RE6?_

_Steve: Are you in RE6?_

_*Hugs Salazar*_

_Saiyan Werewolf_

_P.S.: DON'T GET SO EMOTIONAL, EC!_

EC: (Heart leaps at his chest) (Is it...my first... _hater?_) (Gasps)

Salazar: Huh? (Looks at the stories briefly)...EW! Get your hands off me! I am not a child! I am twenty years-

Krauser: (Hums the Chuck-e-Cheese theme)

Salazar: Where a kid can be a kid~ OHHHH I HATE YOU!

Claire: I DON'T KNOW! (Hands on her head) It's so..._confusing._

Steve: I don't knooow... doesn't really look like me, and I'm no mercenary, doesn't seem my style.

HUNK: (Mumbles) Has to be me.

Salazar: (Squirms) Unhand me...

EC:...D'awww...

Next we have lucyloo and she said- Oh snap. Steve?

Steve: Yeah?

EC: Hold yourself for this one.

_You didn't aswer thevquestion steve! Are you a virgin? Answer me!_

Steve: (Bites his lip) WELL, If you were a kid and arrested as one and stayed a prisoner for sometime, don't you think you never had a chance to do it? And my closest chance was with Claire...OR ARE YOU SAYING I LOST IT BECAUSE SOME DUDE IN THE SHOWER DROPPED THE SOAP? (Billy gasps, but puts a hand on his back, easing him)

Billy: It's okay...

EC: ...-ehem- next is Experimental Agent 113, and he said...

_*walks out of shadows*_

_my turn._

_Chris: here is some bullet proof armor. You will find out what will happen later._

_EC: i advise a missile proof room for u and all of the xast except chris._

_Claire: what do you think will happen?_

_*tell wesker and all his evil buddies only*_

_here is a machine gun for each of you with a bottomless clip and we will se if chris can dodge bullets._

_Ada: i always wondered if you had ever considered yourself as a sort of stalker._

_leon: i am sorry you had to deal with ashley._

_Brad:"pushes in to pit of hater-girls" good luck living_

_merchant: what can i get with fifty thousand pure gold coins_

_Claire: first a rose and a question. Will you accompany me and my friends to dinner tommorow night? I await your anwser._

_Jill: ah yes, jillian. What was it like to be controlled?_

_Now, I must leave you. Good bye my dear friends._

EC:...Creepy.

Chris: Um, okay.

EC: ...Sure? Everyone, over here...(leads the gang to a safe room with a bulletproof glass showing the platform)

Claire:...my sisterly senses are telling me that it's not going to be good... (Wesker evilly chuckles)

Ada:...it's easily mistakened is you are a spy...

Wesker: (Coughs, then says softly) Stalker.

Ada: Heard it.

Wesker: Dammit.

Leon: I had to go to a special kind of rehab, and that's called a bar.

Brad: Wait, WHAT? NOOO!

Yep, this is one of the scenes.

EC: He's tearing him limb-by-limb!

Steve: I think I'm going to be sick.

Rebecca: I think I need extra help with this one...

Merchant:...How about a package? TMP, Bolt-Action Rifle and the Shotgun? It's a price you can't beat!

Claire: Um...sorry, I have other plans...(Tries to hold the rose, but a thorn stabs her fingers) Ow!

Jill: I felt really empty. And I wanted to cry for all those things I did... But it won't solve anything. So I had to move on..

Dee-Ay: Not that's a soldier.

EC:...next up is Anna's Rebellion. And she said...

_There were two chapter nines? No there weren't. Anyways._

_Ec what do you think about wnteverlolawants q's? What about randomperson's q's? Do you realize that more you try to make steve seem like an idiot the more they're gonna give you fangirls stevexclaire q's?_

_Also did you read every sinlge review no matter what it is?_

_Steve an eight? What the f-ing hell steve? You "fall in love with her and yet you can't even fake give her a ten! Did you ever think that maybe your answers affect hers? She always answers right after you! And do you ever read fanfiction? And if you do, do you ever read stevexclaire fanfiction?_

_Claire: would you ever want to get married? Do you even know the internet is? Have you ever heard of Alyson Court? And going back to last chapter you seriously don't know what the 'twig and berries' are? Did your brother only ever say the word you find in science textbooks? And in darkside capcom decided to sex you and steve up a bit how did you feel about that? And which version of yourself do you prefer? :darkside,re2,or code veronica?_

EC: Yes there is~ Click at the chapter selection screen. Read the titles for everything. (Winks)

Tweed: Couldn't you fix it?

EC: Yeeeah...

Shona: So why don't you?

EC:...because I'm...(whispers) lazy.

Questions are questions, my emotions don't get in the way much- (Chris chuckles) ...and it's their thing. I don't mind at all...(Nose elongates) Oh crap.

Yeah. I read everything. I just want to read what the reviewer has to say. Even if it's not about this topic...(takes out his laptop and sighs) Lola...

Steve: ...It's the _least_ I could give! Calm down! It was my first question! I love her, sure. But being dead and not being with her sort of...okay, may have knocked off the two points. Okay? ...What the hell is fanfiction?

EC: It's like you see a movie and you like it, and you write about it. But it's not truely in part of the story, just what you want to do with it. That's fanfiction.

Steve: Oh...Wait. Can I see that laptop?

EC: Sure. (Hands it over)

Claire: Once everything over here settles down, sure. I want to live a peaceful life.

EC:...Being married won't resolve it. I'm an eyewitness of that. (Shudders)

Barry: (Jokingly) And I'm the victim.

Mrs. Burton: What did you say?

Barry: And I still love you.

Mrs. Burton:...Good.

Barry: (If I get on her badside...oh god...the torture...) (Sheds a tear in the thought)

Claire: If there's a computer, then there's the internet. So yes. I use it for educational purposes only. Nothing much else. What's that?

EC: Some TV show.

Claire:...No, I kinda don't. (Blushes) It could have another meaning...a-and I don't know... I think I looked good. I liked that version.

Steve: We looked pretty hot.

EC:...(I could agree with Claire for that one...)

Next up we have Botoingness. (Gulp) And he said...

_Silent Claire lover? EC you're making me sound like a stalker. And once again, I was hit by the filter._

_This one is for the Merchant. Okay, I how does this sound, I'll trade you a months worth of service, meaning I'm the guy you boss around for a month, in exchange for a Red9 hand gun. Sound like a fair trade? It's all I have really. It's not like I can make stuff randomly appear like the other reviewers... Or can I? (Focus really hard and a random bra falls on top of my head) Guahh! What the flipping flamingos! I wanted nachos! Not this! (Shakes the bra off my head)_

_Okay, next question then, this one for for everyone. Who wants this bra? (Kicks bra away from me)_

_Okay, this one is for Rebecca. Can you give me some tips on how to play the piano please?_

_This one is for Barry. Dude, can I have one of your sandwiches? Minus the Jill spit?_

_This one one for Jill. Do you spit in Berry's sandwiches?_

_This one is for EC. Dude, why'd you ask Jill out if you already asked Claire out?_

_This last one is for Wesker. Do you know if you are the most powerful God or is there another God that's stronger then you?_

_Well, that's all for now! Awesome job on the stuff EC! I'm looking forward to what you have in the next chapter!_

EC: I had to give you a title. Sorry, man. How about Boi-Toy- No...Boingy? No... (Walks away for a moment)

Merchant: ...Give me that Bra and you'll get the Red 9.

Ashley: Oh, you pervert! (Leon twitches)

Rebecca: Oh, me? ...I-I don't know... be sure your hand is flexed and relaxed. You can't press the keys in perfect timing if they're stiff and uncomfortable. And practice. Practice, practice, practice!

EC: (Walks back in with a lamp on his head, which is lit) AHAH! The bro with the hood? Eh. Whatever. (Lamp's light falters)

Barry: Sure! (Whips out a file cabinet and pulls out the lower cabinet and takes out a sandwich) Here! It won't have that juicy feeling, though...

Jill: ...no...that's weird.

EC: Actually, I have this vide-

Chris: How many videos do you _have_?

EC: I gotta be prepared. Who knows what the audience would ask!

Jill: Don't play it. But what happens?

EC: Barry makes you drool and collects it in the bucket.

Mrs. Burton: (Gasp) Barry!

Barry:...(cowers away, sliding the file cabinet with him)

EC: W-wait, WHAT? I-I don't know what you're talking about. Are you seeing this guys? He must be crazy..Haha...ahaha...

Jill: Look, EC. I know your little crush with Claire and I understand, but at least tell her.

EC: Wait, no! You can't! She might not understand!

Claire: What are you guys talking about? (Walks over)

Jill: Hey Claire, EC and I are goin-

EC: WAI-WAI-WAIT STOP! NO! AH! OOWAAH! NOOOO! Uuuuggh...(Faints)

Jill:...we're going out for dinner, you don't mind, right?

Claire:...Y-yeah. Sure. Go ahead. Have fun!

Jill: Thanks.

Harley: Ugh, where is that co-host? (Takes the papers)

Next up is coldn'deadly. And he said...

_Reply to salazars threat: even then ill still be taller than you. XD. Go pick on someone your own size. ROTFLOL. XD_

Salazar: OOOOHHHH...I swear I will...(Goes in a fit) (I-I need a hug...)

Party Girl: This is some party. (Takes a camera and films the action taking place) This is gonna get me, eh, few hundreds.

Harley: ...Last up is lucyloo again, and she said...

_Well that's lola and chloe for ya by the way ark:what was it like when you lost your memory. How did you feel about it?_

Ark: (Crawls out a hole, has a scragly hair and a furry beard, raspy voice) Oh...someone asked me a question?...That's nice...well...it felt very confusing. Like everything to you is a mystery...like losing your memory...

Harley:...Okay, so that's it, right?

Dee-Ay: Yep. Wake up the host so he can wrap it up. (Harley kicks EC awake)

EC: Ow! Do you had to be so hard?

Harley: You were sleeping like a baby.

EC:...Whatever...

That's all we have for tonight folks, good night! 

This chapter feels very short and I kinda feel ashamed of it. v_v Sorry guys. Once the MSA's are done I swear, the jokes will be better and everything would be a worthwhile. I promise on my left pinkietoe.

Thanks for the reviews, guys. Keep sending them in! See you in the next chapter!

EC: Thanks for understanding.

Claire: It's fine. Just enjoy yourself.

EC: Thanks...hey, after all this... do you wanna have another date?

Claire: Iii... don't know.

Jill: EC GET OVER HERE I AM STARVING!

EC: EEEP! I-I- gotta go, see you tomorrow!

Kyra: (Runs right in the platform) Guys! I finally got here...guys...guys? What the hell? ...God dammit.


	13. 12: I trololol at you

**Chapter 13: I trololololol at you.**

EC: WELCOME back to Ask the Survivors! I-am-your-host, ECDeadly...

(Tear gas is thrown all over the place, the cast starts coughing)

(A spot line shines at the center of the platform, then rope, down sliding is a young lady)

Kyra: And I am the greatest co-host, Kyra! Thanks for having me, EC! (Runs over and gives him a hug)

EC:...No problem! Now...(Kyra squeezes EC) ...We should probably go on...(Squeezes even tighter) ...to the...(And tighter...) ...show...

Salazar: Oh my god he's turning redder than a ruby!

Kyra: (Lets go) I'm so sorry, I'm just so excited! (Giggles)

EC: ...okay then...(Panting) ...Since I'm out of breath- (Kyra squeals)

(Luis, Leon and Wesker are standing side-by-side, looking at the scenery awkwardly, but then had a 'Oh crap' look as Kyra dashes towards them)

Leon: Hoooo...

Luis: Lyyyy...

Wesker: Shi- (All three have been knocked down by a tackle/hug known as a 'glomp')

(Steve walks in)

Steve:Sttrrrrrrike!

Claire: That's baseball... (The four got back up again, Kyra returning to EC)

Kyra: Sorry... I'm just soo...EXCITED.

EC: I can tell... (Still panting)

Kyra:...Hmm, seems like you're still out of breath! IIiii'll take that from you and start the show! (Takes the papers from EC)

And fiiirst we have is from Experimental Agent 113 and he said...

_"jumps down from ceiling crushing brad"_

_merchant: I'll take tht deal along with three hundred diamonds to hve them fully upgraded with all ammo._

_Claire: another time then. what did you think happen to your brother when he dissapeared_

_Jill: what did feel like to be wesker's puppet? did he ever try anything?_

_Carlos: what were you thinking when you blew yourself up?_

_wesker: thanks for letting me "borrow" some virus samples. what are you going to do now?_

_Ashley:"push in to pervert pit with soundproof lid"_

_all: who wants to see if she can break the glass?_

_EC: you want the shotgun?_

(Brad strolls in a full body cast, only to get crushed)

Brad: Goooowwww!

Merchant: ...(Three hundred diamonds? At this rate, the strang'a could've got the Chicago Typewriter and the PRL-4.12! Sucker...) Sure thing strang'a! (Does things he's been told and gave it to him) Here ya' go!

Claire: At first I should've rejoiced. Finally able to be a free woman, but now I am worried about him, about not being there even if he said he'd guard me with his life, and not being there 'for me', I knew something was up. So I had to look for him.

Jill: Couldn't really remember...

Wesker: (What is this man implying...?)

Kyra: Woooah, I think he means that if he touched you.

Jill:...(turns to Wesker) Did you?

Wesker: Me no! What do you think I am, some low-life pervert?

Jill: Ain't too far from that now!

EC & Kyra: Daaayum!

Wesker:...(You should be I glad that I don't hit women.)

Carlos: ...It's-Meow!, Meeooow! Mraaawwr!- Pearly gates!

Kyra: Wow, that censor suuuure sounds cute!

EC: (Actually, we were kind of low budget...)

Wesker: WHAT? Listen you...if you dare mess with that virus, I will wring your neck with one hand, slowly.

Kyra: (He's soooo coool...)

Ashley: WAIT! STOP! NOOOOO!

...

(Ashley gets tossed back in the platform)

Perverts: KEEP HER! She nags too much...(Lid closes)

Ashley: No wait! You could've duct-tape my mouth...

EC: I like old-style pump and lever, if it's one of them, I'll take it!

Kyra:...no one ever pays me in guns...

Entire cast: Awww...

Kyra: Oh well, next we have XxSilentEmpathxX, and he/she said...

_Okay, I honestly couldn't resist. Not sure if the questions you're gonna recieve was already answered, but I don't care._

_Anyways..._

_Chris, Claire, and Leon: You've been fighting for so long... don't you ever just want to turn around and take a break? Like have a cup of tea on the coast of Jamaica?_

_Ashley: Toughen up, young one! After that little adventure in the castle, did you practice at least a little bit, so no one will ever kidnap you ever again?_

_Wesker: Sunglasses... I want those sunglasses..._

_Vector and others: Would your team accept me? I asked the Air Force if they would allow me to be a sniper or a sadistic medic torturer like Bertha (you're my newest role model, second to Pyramid Head). Unfortunately they said "No FEMALE snipers, and you will get a "Court Mashal-whatevs for... torturing people in such a way...)._

_Bertha: My mother is a doctor, and she wants me to be one as well. However, I has no idea how to keep a person alive while torturing them, and law forbids me 3: Teach me your ways Wise One!_

EC: Doesn't mean we won't answer exclusively to you. (Winks)

Chris: Yeah. Always have been.

Claire: But it never seems to stop...

Leon: It's like we were born to kill these beings.

Ashley:...s-sorry. I can try. I _will _try. If that's me in RE6, then I deserve a pat on the back!

Wesker: Then you need it to be handcrafted, otherwise you'll never get a pair.

EC: Can't you lend just one pair? In Marvel vs Capcom 3, you freakin' have a ton of sunglasses. Not funny at all, dude.

Wesker:...Fine. (Hands only one pair over)

Four-Eyes: You need the perfect age.

Beltway: And the skills.

Spectre: And be loyal to your orders.

Vector: (Mutters) Until they stab you at the back...

Bertha: Vou want to go and be like me? Vell, my veapon of choice is a machete. Sharp, a multi-tasker, and it's great too. Tips? Hmm, vell, do it slowly. And if you are severing something off, make it small, like vingers, and adrenaline keep them vide awake and screaming...

EC: And moving on. Next up we have CeavaRose, and she said...

_Fine.. I'll call you God and hoped you're happy with it.._

_Hail to Wesker the Almighty God.. Is that good?(sarcastic and eyes rolled) Well, true.. But my friend called me with that name.. There's a lot of name Alex, start from boys to girls.. So? I'm tired for calling you Wesker.. Can i call you Albert, now?_

_Unfortunatelly, i already upgraded the samples into a powerful one.. Don't worry about the outbreak.. I'm take a good care of it.. Say, why don't you test the samples, Dr. Birkin and Dr. Wesker? Need a test subjects? Use zombies or majinies.. Nemmy should too.. Don't test me because I'm immune of G and Uroboros.._

_For EC, Ada, and Luis.. Never use the google translate because make more mistake.. Trust me.. I think Ada confused because i don't use Hanzi(actual Chinese word) or Hanyu(Chinese reading style).. The real translation is, what do you think on Leon with your old boyfriend, John.. That's the meaning.. For Luis, I'm really sure you are familiar with 'revenge' word, right? Fair enough? *evil laugh*_

_Test showed you are using steroids for training.. Someone gave it to me, Chris.. And I didn't ask them to get it.._

_If Capcom allow you, EC.. The standard handgun that I gave you, is just like Chris.. You can change it if you want to.._

_~CR~_

Wesker: Thank you... but that sounds obnoxious. And I am the only brother that still talks. Wesker is just fine.

Birkin: Can we please end the talk about the virus? I grow nausous talking about it.

Wesker: I agree...

EC: Whatever. I tried helping. (Crosses arms0

Ada: ...John is protective of me, just like Leon. Caring, and kind too...I kind of miss him, but Leon is just fine...perfectly fine.

Luis: ...yes? Why?

Chris: Then you're lying. I have gone through blood, sweat and tears to be in that shape! No way in hell am I being denied again! (Gritting his teeth) Say what you want, but I don't care. Call me using steroids. I'll say that I am, I'm just glad that I know in truth that I didn't use them...

EC: Kinda prefer you in the first RE...

Chris: (Demonic voice) WHAT DID YOU SAY?

EC: (Squeaky voice) Nothing. Nothing at all.

If you don't mind, I kinda want to be more unique than others, y'know.

Chris: But still, you have spikey hair like mine.

EC:... Okay. You win this time.

Kyra: (Puts hand on and off EC's hair) IT'S SO WEIRD!

Next we have jameron4eva, and he said...

_*Looks at face* Sorry Rain, but i had to fight JD, he killed you :( *Turns towards Wesker* Hey, i got a question for you, what's your height and dementions, gotta know what a *sarcastic cough* God is supposed to look like right? I mean Old Uroboros advert was SOOOOOOOOOOO awesome *pffffttt dumbass doesn't know his arse from his elbow* Chris: Take this little black box, press the button, you know youll like the surprise, since it involves wesker, and a Big Old Masonry Basket, :). Rebecca: ...how the medical communitie lets a hormonal teenage Justin Bieber fan be a doctor i'll never know? Steve:... I saw you in south beach on the tv, you looked like you dropped the soap, what happened? Ada: Why do you think Leon likes you? Jill: Oh come on, get with Chris already! too much tension. Clair: You know my boy EC here, he uhhh, needs someone too look after him sometime, can you do that for me? *Looks at EC, winks, achievement pop up (master wing man status)* Entire cast: 360 or PS3_

Rain: ...I don't know whether to thank you, or hate you. JD may have killed me, but we are partners...

Wesker: I sense a lot of sarcasm in my jokes lately. EC?

EC:...Yeah?

Wesker: You have nothing to do with this, correct?

EC:...Of course not.

Wesker: Are you sure?

EC: Yeah...

Wesker: This is your final chance.

EC: I swear on my life I didn't.

Wesker:...good.

EC: (I swear, my parents do that to me all the time...)

Chris: I am not pushing this button until I know what is going on if I press it. Who knows what will happen if you press a button on a _black box._

Kyra: Why did you emphasize 'Black Box'?

Chris: Nothing good comes out of that. I can feel it.

Kyra: Did your muscles tell you that?

Chris:...Yea- wait... what is that supposed to mean?

Kyra: Nothing, moving on!

Rebecca: What is he talking about?

EC: It's some pop singer 'that looks like a girl'. He mentions that he looks like you.

Rebecca: Oh. . . . Well I just focus on schoolwork. I'm really gifted. Beingat S.T.A.R.S. at eighteen, I feel sort of lucky.

Kevin: (I needed luck for those other 3 picks...But nooo, you're gonna be a cop!)

Steve: What?

EC: Yeeeaaah. I don't know what he's talking about either. I think we have the liberty to skip it, right?

Steve: I guess.

Ada: He kissed me.

Leon: You were dying.

Ada: You were 'checking me out'.

Leon: You won this round.

Ada: Woman's intution~

Jill: (Looks at Chris) I-If you say so...

EC: Aw, hell naw. If you're doing that thing again we will be impure for the rest of our lives!

Chris: He mean't going _out. _...As much as I kind of wanted to... We all still have a job to do. Once this is over...(hand grasps Jill's) We'll think about it.

Claire: Huh? EC? Why?

Kyra: (Wooow.)

EC: (He did his best, EC. Did his best... did his best...) (Gets a bit teary eyed)

Half of the cast: PS3.

Other half of the cast: Xbox.

1st half: PS3!

2nd half: XBOX.

1st half: PS-meow!-ing 3!

2nd: XBOOOX! (Civil war takes place)

This _entire _scenery is not for anyone, whatsoever. It's mortifying. Please. Don't watch.

(Kyra fires a gun at the ceiling)

Kyra: QUIIIEEEEEEET! (Everyone goes silent, and looks at her)

Can't we all get along? Can't y'all put our differences aside and actually get along? Sure, those consoles have ups and downs, but they are all equally alike. Agreed? (The entire cast still argued, weapons raised) I SAID, agreed?

Entire Cast: Yeees...

EC:...(limps next to Kyra with ripped clothes, bloody mess, et cetera) Thanks...for bringing the peace...Anna... (PS3 is better.) Let's all continue...

Next is from whateverlolawants, and she said...

_Ec you said my name? What?_

_Steve:can you go f*** yourself?you're getting on my nerves right now! And I say that you just take the dare and kiss Claire already!who cares if she slaps you at least you'll be able to say that you'be kissed her right?_

_Claire what the f***? You oonly use the internet for educational pirppses? Seriously?_

Steve: What?...(looks at Claire, then down at the floor) (Alright... count to three...)

(1...)

C-Claire?

Claire: Yeah?

(2...)

Steve: Could you bare with me with just a second?

Claire: Why?

(Steve wraps his arms around Claire's waist, pressing his lips against hers, eyes shut, his heart is pounding incredibly fast)

EC: ...I think I died a little inside.

Kyra: It's okay. Do you need a hug?

EC: ...No thanks.

Kyra: How about tissues?

EC: ...maybe- kidding, kidding.

(Steve lets go and the two part, they are both blushing)

Steve: I finally...did it...

Claire: ...

EC: (With less tone) Seems like Claire can't answer her questions... Next we lucyloo, and she said...

_Actually ec you don't always answer each question and/or review for each person I can list at least five entire reviews you find't even acknowlege that were questions!can you find them?_

_Steve and Claire:what was going through your minds when Alfred gave you those riddles? And I'm going to channel my inner chlorine and ask:Steve:do you have daddy issues? Do you that you would make a good father? What do you think about redheads? __Have you ever listened to a pop song and went what the hell is this? Why the f do people make this junk? And what do you think marriage?_

_I meant do you think you would be a good father and what do think about marriage?and yes I did mean chloe. Sorry just got a new phone and it wants to do spell check whever a name._

EC: It's my duty to answer everyone's question, no matter what it'll do to me or everyone else, so yeah. If it's not there then I can't answer it. I want to make every reviewer happy. (Voice breaking) Even if it kills me... (Kyra smacks EC)

Kyra: Would you stop being so dramatic?

EC: S-Sorry...

Kyra: Don't cry.

EC: Sorry...

Kyra: Stop saying sorry...

EC: Sor- Okay...

Claire: All I ever thought was, 'He must be very alone if he keeps making these riddles so abundant, and at times, confusing as well...

Steve: I agree with Claire.

Alfred: ...okay, less riddles then..

Alexia: You baffoon! We're both dead! So that means we can't enter back!

Alfred:...no redeeming factor?

Alexia: None!

Alfred: DAMMIT!

Steve: (Monotone) Yes. No. Never got a chance to listen a few. Just hair, doesn't really matter. Just the way it's put. It's something that seems very close to a normal life, so I'd appreciate it, probably.

EC: (Even lesser tone) Next is randomperson, and she said...

_Lucy when you said chlorine did you mean chloe? Questions:ec:lucys last questions for Steve answer them for me!ad yourself! Steve:I have have my list if personal questions! Alrigjtcso Steve:would you rather marry Claire and have her cheat on you or watch her die a horrible and painful death? Would you rather commit suicide or be murdered? Would you rather be news pitt or leonardo dicaprio? Would rather die young or old? Would you rather marryClaire before she got pregnant with your first child or after? Would you rather have a big fancy wedding or just get married on Vegas? Would you have wanted to meet Claire in the outbreak or in prision if the outbreak had never happened? What time do you usaully go to bed? Would you cuddle with Claire in bed? If Claire had been the one infected by alexia would you have cried? If you were claiees gaurdian angel what would be one thing you would like to say to her? Do you want her to find someone even if it 's not you? Do you like how much of a workaholic she's become? Would you rather be famous or live a peaceful life with Claire (yes that means if you're famous you can't have Claire.) Where would you gave gone if Alfred hadn't't put the plane on autopiolet? Did you know you had a Twitter account? Can you go import and read claires tweets? I think the ones about toy are kinda funny. I have more but..._

EC: At times I do, like, (Sings mockingly)

Let's sum fun dis beat is sick, I wanna take a ride in your disco stick. Don't think that much, just bust that thing...

If it's lyrics somehow like _that_, then I'd be slightly mortified.

Steve: Oh, so _that's _how it is! ...EW.

EC: And if you want me to answer, I think Marriage is a good thing. I actually hope to be a young parent, so I still 'got it' at the age of what, mid 30's and my son is in highschool, then later we're going to play video games and hang out. That would be pretty cool...

Steve: I don't want her to die! First answer, jeez. That was weird... Um, murdered. Because suicide is something you have to get a reason for, and that, is something I don't want to deal with.

EC: (Mockingly) Oh nooo I have a pimple, I must hang myself!

Steve: Leonardo. Much more cooler.

Alfred: Titanic~

Steve: I died young, so why not old? After. The later I have to deal with it the better... I'm not really a fancy type of person, and my relatives think of me as a black sheep, but I wouldn't mind something nice to remember by. Sure! Under different circumstances, (whispers) we could be already hitting third base! (Normal voice) Whenever I'm sleepy. Duh. I would cuddle with any cute girl I'm going out with! Pfft. Cry? Maybe. Get angry and get start seeking vengeance? More of a chance. 'Check it out, I can fly!' I want her to be happy. That's all. No, not really since I kind of, maybe died. Famous sounds amazing, but peaceful is something I already adjusted to...I guess if your prison is that way... No, no, and maybe...hmm...

Kyra: That's a mouthful.

Steve: You should've seen what they did to Claire. Lost her voice for six hours.

Kyra: Wow... next is residentkilla, and he said...

_Wesker: I recieved a package with something called "OLD UROBUROS" I didn't get what it was until I saw your old spice parody commercial. I got tempted and injected myself. Does it really do what you said it does? If so then Im gonna beat the immortal outa ya. Just name the time and place?_

_William: Is there a cure for Uroburos?_

_Claire: would you date steve even as a monster? P.S I know where you can get a boyfriend. Lol_

_Saddler: why would you even build a laser room?_

_Chris: I blew Wesker to S***!_

_Ada: I heard you had a lover named John. Do you like him more than leon?_

_Billy: Why doesen't Rebecca back you up in Court._

_Salazar: If you could kill someone with your bare hands who would it be._

_Everyone:I bet our founding father's didn't see a zombie apocalypse coming._

_Merchant: Im also 16. Would you sell me a gun? (Hope this doesn't affect mine and Claires realationship otherwise ours will be a forbidden love.) XD Lmfao!_

_*knock on door* "Is there an Albert Pepe Gutierrez Wesker here"? (Lol i can't breathe) "You got a package containing a sample of a virus"._

Wesker: My home's sake no! It's just a comercial, and comercial always lies to you. I speak of experience.

EC:...(This sounds interesting...) Can you tell us a story about it?

Wesker: No.

EC: Why not?

Wesker: Because I said so. Moving on.

EC: (Jeez, Mr. Tightpants over here wants to keep his TV shopping life a secret.)

Claire:...you mean when he's like Chris? (Chris faints) Kidding. No, not really. I'd just run. Far away.

Steve: To tell you the truth, if I was her I would do the same thing...hehe...(laughing awkwardly)

Sadler: Think of it as Krauser's 'Jungle Gym'.

Krauser: You can get it on Ebay for around $1,999.99 if you buy it on retail. WORTH IT.

Leon: (Even with your life...)

Wesker: We get it.

Chris: Nice job...(Looks at Wesker who is not looking at him, then gives the reviewer a thumbs up)

Ada: He's kinda dead. So that's out of the question. It means no.

Rebecca: I could lose my _entire _career if I lose to a court rulling helping a prisoner!

Billy: Heeey...!

Rebecca: Sorry Billy, every man-slash-woman for themself that moment.

Krauser: (Chuckles looking at a video camera)

Salazar in the camera: GIVE ME MY LUCKY CHARMS BACK! (Swings arms around)

Salazar: (Eyes turn red)

Entire cast: (Murmurs of agreement)

Merchant: What are you buyin'?

Wesker:...why am I here again?

EC: Because you wanted to.

Wesker: Did I had second thoughts?

EC: Not even a bit.

Wesker: I must be facing withdrawal symptoms back then...

EC: Next we have Meta-Crimson. And she said...

Brad:...I hate you.

Wesker:...what the...that's a coward's form of torture! I want the classic, violent way, not a bunch of adolescent, idiotic girls who want me to elope with a man who will take care of it! ... Don't test me, woman. I will show you the god's wrath...

Chris: What do you mean by- Ohhh...waaiiiit...(Thinks for a moment, then bursts out laughing) Why...(pauses to laugh) did I say that? Hoo! That was hilarious.

Leon: (Shudders) Never again...(Looks at the shield) ...that's creepy.

Shield: (Ghetto black woman's voice) WHAT DA HELL DID CHU JUST SAY TO ME?

Leon: Nothing!

EC: Sure! All you gotta do is go on the menu. Oh wait... (Puts cookie in his mouth as he tries to read the label)

(Go to menu, press 'X' and say yes) ...Ah, okay. Got that in mind. Thanks!

Luis: Hmm... gracias.

EC: What did she say?

Luis: Why don't you use your 'google translate' And find out?

EC: Oh, um, okay...(Checks pockets) Wait a- ah dammit, I left it in my room! I have to go get it back...

Luis: WAIT! That was the last thing I said before I died...stay here.

EC: Oh, um...thanks?

Luis: De nada.

Carlos: S-S-S-Seven? The aceent is rially rial...

Salazar: ...(Takes deep breaths)

Nemesis: It's the accent thing on the translater, mate. Do you want me to change it?

Entire cast: NOOO!

Nemesis: Oh! Jeez, fine, bloody-a. No need to yell...

Kyra: And here we have Saiyan Werewolf, and she said...

_Gasps* NOO! I'm not a hater! Did I make you feel bad, EC? *Gives cookie* (::)←Cookie._

_Aww, Sally-zar! But, I'm nineteen! And, yea I thought that too (About Steve)._

_Wesker: How did you feel when you found the picture of Rebecca playing basketball in your S.T.A.R.S desk?_

_Chris: It seems you've lost your steroids in RE6, how do you feel about that?_

_Chris & Wesker: How do you guys feel when an author pairs you two together?_

_Salazar: ...I heard you needed a hug. Do you enjoy my hugs full of death-erm- and happiness? *Hugs* XD_

_SW_

EC: Cookies don't fill the hole in my heart. (Stomach grumbles) ...but it fills ones in my stomach. (Munch)

Salazar: 'Sally-zar'? ...nineteen?...Mmm...maybe you want to visit my castle sometime...? (Krauser laughs, slapping his knee)

Wesker: 'She must be the watergirl with that height.'

Rebecca: HEY!

Wesker: You're five feet tall. (Rebecca goes silent)

Chris:...I...stopped...working...out. (Goes on a fetal position)

Wesker: (Looks at Chris) Disgusted.

Chris: I wanted to kill myself if I did pair with him.

Wesker: I'd de-god myself.

Salazar: Yes. I enjoy these... hugs...

Kyra:...I wonder if it's a good idea to come here...?

Anyways, the next person is 'can't think of a cool name', and she said...

_Ada why do you like butterflies?and residentkilla she probaly would date stevevas monster instead of you? Well wait who are her choices again? Like she said tone it down and she'll think about it._

Ada: It's Graceful at all sides. Even at it's beginning when it's a 'worm'. Then the Pupa stage and the hatching. It's really beautiful, really.

Kyra: I don't understand this part.

EC: Me neither...

Kyra: Can you use your asian mind powers on it...

EC: Mayb- I mean _what? _

Kyra: Kidding. So, last one?

EC: Yeah. Last one is-

Kyra: I wanna do it...

EC: ...I wanna...

Kyra: You did all the other chapters by yourself! And also, I'm the co-host and I got here! Lemme!

EC: FIIINE...

Kyra: HAH! And just when I was about to give up... (EC goes wide-eyed, then leaves the room to go have a curse-fest and walk back in)

Best for last is Botoingness, and he said...

_Ha ha ha, loved this chapter EC! Thanks for the tips Rebecca! Aerith's theme song here I come!_

_Frig yeah mother flower! You have your self a deal! (Picks up the bra with the tip of my fingers) Honestly though, I have no idea who's this is so you might want to be careful. (Hands it to the Merchant)Boo ya grandma! Just scored my self a Red9! Now my next question for you is, what do you want for the Chicago Typewriter with infinite ammo?_

_My next question is for Chris, Wesker, Jill, and Nemesis. AKA, everyone who was in Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3. Okay, first off I just want to point out how all of you are either in or where in a special forces group, has powers no mere human can possibly have, and has been mutated to obtain incredible power. With that being said how the CRAP could you guys lose to a defense attorney! You know who I'm talking about! Now, don't get me wrong, Phoenix Wright is one of my favorite games but come on guys! His attacks consist of throwing paper at you and pointing his finger! And don't give me the bull crap of saying that it didn't happen because it was in another game or that you guys were able to beat him as well. Yeah, you beat him as well but the simple fact that he took you guys down, a mere defense attorney, took you guys down as well has to say something! You guys were trained with multiple weapons and with military tactic for crying out loud! Especially you Wesker! You claim to be a God but you lost to a defense attorney! And I don't mean in the courtroom! I mean in a good old fashioned butt kicking! Okay, I'm done with my rant. Onto the next question._

Kyra: Oh! EC, here, read this. It's for you. He said read it privately...

EC: Okay...__

_This one is for EC, you might want to read this one in privet. Okay, I realize that I don't stand a chance of going out with Claire so I'm going to help you go on another date with her instead! Here's the plan! I'm going to pretend beat the crap out of you and throw you on the ground near Claire! She will see the fight and most likely beat the crap out of me and take pity on you. She will then want to make sure you okay, right? That's when you tell her that to make sure you're okay she should go on another date with you, but don't word it like that! It will ruin everything! Find a way to make it sound like it was her idea to go on a date with you! After that you should be home free! Now, as to if this will work or not, I have no clue. Some guy suggested the same thing to me but I never went through with it. So what do you say? And before you say no, just think about it, what do you have to lose? Okay, it's now safe to continue reading out loud... _

EC: Oh, okay. I like how he mentions when I can read it out loud again...

_Unless some one else some how got a hold of this, like Claire or Chris for instance, and is reading this right now. In which case this was all some sort of secret code that totally means something completely different and you'll never be able to figure it out. Believe me I've tried! In fact I don't even know how this got onto my review! Boy is this awkward now! Onto the next question!_

EC: OH SHI-

Chris: What did he mean?

Claire: I have no clue..._  
><em> 

EC: Not a bad idea... but I don't want to get a girl that way...and I really don't want to be a jerk... (looks at Claire) ugh. But I am desperate... Here, Kyra. Take this back.

Kyra: Okay, here are the rest:...

_Okay, this one is for Ashley again. What exactly did you mean by "Over Time" at the end of Resident Evil 4? Did you want him to protect you more from the zombies? Or what ever they are in that game. Did you want him to clean something or what?_

_Okay, that should be all for now. Keep up the awesome work EC! And the only thing I can say for your date with Jill... Good luck and lets hope she doesn't eat you bankrupt. Not say that you're fat Jill! I;m just saying you look like you can eat a lot... In a none fat-persony way... Oh please not the face! (Covers face) On second thought go for the face. Just not the family jewels! (Covers crotch)_

(Merchant smells the bra, EC and everyone else looks pale)

Kyra: Does he know...

Nemesis: That he's smelling..

Barry: (Munches on a sandwich, yet again)

Merchant: Give me two more pairs and you have a deal.

Chris: Being nagged and being tossed paper looks more painful than it looks.

Nemesis: Papercut is a- (Switches accent to a black man) Bee-yotch!

Jill: And I am a servant of the law, I couldn't do that to someone /sort of/ on my side!

Wesker:... (Coughs, looks away) I have nothing to say.

EC:...(Bites his lip)...(In a rasp voice, whispering in the softest voice, eyes are extremely narrowed) O-Okay...I-I-I-I-I'll do it.

Ashley: ...when he said yes I was hoping we'd have a calm, peaceful dinner.

Leon: After all that? Sheesh.

Ashley: I was trying to make the best out of the worst times!

Leon: Too late for that one, too.

Jill:...did he say that I'm gonna get fat?

EC: N-no he didn't.

Jill:...good...

EC: (Actually, she ate _a lot _last night.) (Leans over to see her stomach, still slim)

(Wow, still looking better!)

And that's it for tonight's chapter. I'm ECDeadly,

Kyra: And I'm Kyra.

Both hosts: And have a good night. See yah!

I can obviously can tell that I did not do something right this time. Midway-down till the end, I feel like there was less comedy. But that's me being pessimistic. It's all about you guys and what you think.

KEEP REVIEWING! Don't let this end too soon! Thank you guys and have a good night!


	14. 13: EC's 'lucky' break

**Chapter 14: EC's lucky break.**

(EC has been last spotted skipping around, screaming and acting like a happy idiot, then dancing around in an awkward fashion)

Kyra: What's up with him?

Jim: Dog, EC said he's getting a tight-ass party in a few days, and he said it's a one-of-a-chance lifetime, and he is all over the place!

(In the back ground) EC: OH MY GOD I am gonna score in _popularit-eh! _I NEED TO PREP! Look good...

Claire: I never seen him this happy...

EC: AND IT'S GONNA BE IN A MANSION! WHO HAVES HUGE PARTIES IN A MANSION? Not much people! I wonder if you can use the pool. I should wear trunks, just in case...And get extra clothes. Christ, This is making me too excited! A-and maybe, by a chance I should bring Chapstick... I need to try that Victoria's Secret perfume mom bought for me...

Ashley: He sounded kinda..._gay._

(EC returns to the group, relaxed now)

EC: Welcome to the greatest place to be, Ask the Survivors! I am your host, ECDeadly and with me is the lovely Kyra, ley's get this show on the road, I got a haircut appointment that's in two hours.

First up, is residentkilla! AND HE SAAAYYYE-HD,

_Wesker: uh! em! I asked for the time and place for the showdown. I invaded your lair and stole your virus that gives you your powers. Ive ran accross the world non-stop, but unlike you I eat Nukes for breakfast and benchpress more than you._

_Chris: killing Wesker gets addicting_

_Steve: how does it feel like to make out with Claire. (Dammit, wish I was him, but I'd get shot at)._

_Merchant: Any gun that makes me look cool while aiming, so basically I'll take one of everything plus all weapons fully upgraded. *Gives merchant 1,000,000,000,000.* and keep the change. Oh and your grandma probably feels attractive right about now._

_Salazar: did you send some ganados down the pit for calling you short other than the crown thief? Now say "part of a complete breakfast." Lmfao Rotflol. XD_

_Entire cast: Do you ever confuse Duke Nukem for Weskers twin brother._

_Ashley: your dad dies in RE6. Im just pointing that out before you say that your so important well not any more. How do you feel.? Oh yeah almost forgot in RE6 thats probably Sherry grown up._

_Entire cast: Don't you think its odd that ashley's dad kept getting re-elected until he died in RE6? Must have been president for at least 12 years now._

EC: WHOOP! It's for me. Gimme a moment...__

_EC: (read this in private) "well think about it. Im not gonna stop till Claire gets a boyfriend. Make your move... NOW!" *gives money to EC* just incase you date Jill again._

(B-But I might screw up...)__

_Leon: The original RE4 was supposed to take place somewhere else, but CAPCOM crapped it up and set you up with los illuminatos instead. Check it out yourself and tell me what you think about it. The link to the video is_

_.com/watch?v=2Wwi5a3vzUk___

_This game would have kicked ass and you'd never have to deal with ashley._

_Speaking of her Im suprised the president wanted her back._

_*puts up hand for high 5* don't leave me hanging (Can't breathe again still Lmfao)XD_

_Claire: Im your Ex that chris beat up while i walked you home. I just changed my name to Carlos. If your ex acted like a jerk then it was probably someone else. *Song plays on radio* "Baby come back, you can blame it all on me"_

_*radio falls and changes song* I like big butts and I cannot lie" *smashes radio* Man I don't even listen to sir mix alot And don't say your glad he beat me up._

_*jumps out window*._

Wesker: And I speak more of the truth than you do. And no, killing me does not get addicting.

Chris: (What the _hell? _I want Wesker to be put to justice, but killing him over and over... this person is inhuman!) (Shudders) (Wait, he's lying. I GET IT...)

Steve: I feel sooo... _sucessful. _Trying to get that and _actually_ acomplish it, woah, cross that off the to-wish list!

EC: (Goes silent, mumbles) Y'happy, Fan girls? Now I never would've win... (Changes Facebook status to, 'It's complicated.')

Merchant:...WHAT? Strang'a. You just made fun of the family buisness! And if yeh do, you'll never get anything! Consider the deal, off!

Leon: Woah, that's deep. But that's a lot of cash...

Merchant: You can't buy love.

Leon: ...who knew you were sentimental...

Merchant: ...Woah! THAT'S a lot of gold! For me? Who gave this to me?

EC: ...we need to bring him to the hospital.

Leon: I'll use his cash.

EC: You're a genius.

Salazar: ...kicking them down was fun. They deserved it. (EC imagines Salazar as mini- Leonidas)

Lealazar: THIS. IS. FUN-SIIIIIZED! (Thought bubble breaks, EC begins to crack up)

Entire cast: God no.

Wesker: Look at me, then him. Look at me, then back at him. He's a barbarian. Look at me. I'm a mastermind. Look at him, his sense of fashion is a U.S. redneck. Look back at me. I dress to rule the world.

Chris: ((Mockingly) Look back at him, he gets more girls than you do.)

Ashley: WE DON'T KNOW THAT YET! Leon is a good man, and he can be good friends with anyone! So we don't know if that's my father or not, okay?

Leon: Yeah, I'd be in arranged marriage with Ashley if I stayed with her father for around five or more years...(Turns pale in thought)

EC: I was way ahead of you. But I don't mind, you don't, do you Leon?

Leon: Yeah. I prefer smart zombies, a screaming wannabe, a betrayed comrade, short people with mutant beings and a rapist. Other than a dude with hooks, dolls, and a guy who ripped a big one. God, that's what the merchant is for!

EC: And looking at it, I don't think you can have a Merchant. It'll be too easy.

Leon: Not changing my mind.

Claire:...Chris...

Chris: Yeah?

Claire: Keep that guy away from me.

Chris: On it. (Jumps out the window, and gun fire is heard of from the back ground)

Kyra:...and okay, next is the chief of Salazar fan club, Saiyan Werewolf, and she said...

_...DO I OFFEND? :( I'm s-sorry for whatever I have done._

_Salazar: Yes! I'd love to run around that amazing castle and hug your Colmillos. Can I? And I'm glad you like my hugs. ^-^_

_Krauser: *Growls* HOWDAREYOU! *Attacks violently* Do you think you'll survive that?_

_Hn. I hate you, Jack Ass Krauser._

_o3o EC, I find you cool._

_SW_

Salazar: Woman, I swear if you touch me... (You shall be one of my suboardinates...)

Krauser: (Dodges everything) I can see your every move! (Leon twitches)

Kyra: That was short... eh, what the heck. Next is Meta-Crimson, and she said...

(Oh and by the way, sorry for not reading it and skipping to the answers. Being in this show is just...)

EC: Too much to take?

Kyra: (Yeah! To much to take- Did you just read my mind?)

EC: Sure did.

Kyra: (HOW?)

EC: Because you're making weird facial expressions as you 'talk'.

Kyra: (Oh.)

EC: Yeah.

Kyra: (That would've been cool-)

EC: Stop doing that.

Kyra: Okay.

So we have Meta-Crimson, and she said...

_BWAHAHAHA! Evil questions from an evil fangirl_

_Wesker,*has sarcasm dripping from my voice* Ohhhhh, I'm sooo scared, the sunglasses got me this time! Haha, you don't scare me Albert, you should know that, I've seen yaoi scarier than your threats :P, so how do you feel about that? Also, what do you think of blonde jokes(is going to tell one next review :) )_

_Carlos...*buzzer sound*WRONG! You are currently at a 4 and 1/2, that is Bushnik!The accent is not real, if it is real then right now Wesker and Chris are making out in the corner intentionally, which we know, will NEVER happpen,so how are you going to prove me wrong, huh?_

_Shield,Bad shield! No being ghetto around hot guys! Are you ashamed of yourself yet?_

_Brad:Sup chickenheart?*accidentally shoots you in the nuts*Oh! Sorry!_

_Jill:What do you think of your movie counterpart?_

_Salazar:Where are your lucky charms lad, I know yer hidin them from me, share you midget!_

_Krauser, how many emo moments do you have in a day?_

_Leon, where do you get your hair done?_

_Claire, What do you think of the song they used for Steve's death? Also, in the Kill Leon scenario, why didn't you and Sherry run like he told you to, it only ended up killing you(alternatively)_

_EC, heres what I said to Luis, Honestly, I think you're a cute Spanish boy, and very tolerable, too, love the accent, is very real_

_Also, glad you are using the first aid, hows it workin out for ya?_

_Kyra, How does it feel as co-host?_

_Lupo and team,You guys are awesome, but why are most of the girls Russian?_

_Chris,Really, you just got it?*smacks palm against forehead*FAIL MAN, FAIL!_

_To the fangirls in the pit, who would you want to drag down next?  
><em>  
><em>That's all for now, I bid you Adieu*fades into the dust*<em>

Wesker: It doesn't bother me by a little. But to be honest, this 'Yaoi' does irks me by a lot.

EC: But what I hate from the bottom of my heart, is the hard-core Yaoi fan girls. Once, this legitly happen. My friend was broken up by his girlfriend _just _because 'He is not gay.' And they always ruin games or anime with their die-hard love for dudes to love each other. I like gay marriage but what the _hell? _I mean-

Alfred: LIIIIIES!

EC: What the- ALFRED! Hold me back, HOLD ME BACK! (Tries to go at Alfred but like EC said, the guys held him back, Alfred cowers by the corner)

Alfred: Wh-what's h-h-happening to me?

Carlos: Four and a _half_? No, no, no! My father is American and my mother is Me-he-can! That's why my accent is incoherent! Now could you bring me back up again? My reputation is at stake!

Shield: GURRRL, don't you talk smack to me, 'cuz I do nuthin for nobody!

EC: (Cracks fingers)

Shield: I shall guard this man with my body. (Ass.)

Brad: (Sounds like Michael Jackson [R.I.P]) HOOOOOOOOO! Woah! Heh-hee! FINALLY! I can quit S.T.A.R.S. and achieve my dreams! Huzzaaaah! (Jumps in the air, arms raised, and the scene pauses)

Caption below: Brad was finally able to become a pop star a few years later with his new hit single, 'I got pummeled by a hideous monster' and coming out with a new album called, 'Running and Screaming'. (Scene continues)

Jill: I like _Apocalypse_, but... then again I kinda don't like _Afterlife_ that much, since, y'know, _that._

Leon: (Still wanted Jensen.)

Salazar: ...It's right... HERE! (presses a button, and a trap door opens below the reviewer) IT WILL WORK THIS TIME!

Krauser: I don't have those emotional moments. Just the 'Cold killer' moments.

Leon: I do it myself. No one else is allowed to mess with it.

EC: Thought you said...

Leon: That was before they made it go the wrong side...

Claire: What song? And I had some many things to be answered, I didn't know he/she was gonna point a gun at me!

Sherry: Those people were hired to kill witnesses of the incident...

Beltway: Just doin' our job.

Spectre: But...we do hate... our employers.

EC: I knew that... (And that's why I have a 'D' in Spanish.) Oh, the way it works is weird. But I can get used to it.

Kyra: I am having the... TIME OF MY LIFE!

Luis: (Chica es Tonto. _Muy _tonto.) (Kyra proceeds to glomp Luis)

Leon: This has just begun...

Wesker: This is going to be a long season.

Bertha: _Russian?_ Sveetie, I'm German.

Four-Eyes: Look at my -Meow!-ing EYES.

Lupo:...Lupo is a European name... My real name is Karen LesPr-

Vector: DON'T COMPROMISE YOUR IDENTITY!

Lupo: Fine, fine.

Chris: (Mumbles) I at least can do better than you can...

(The fangirls has scattered screaming of most men in the room)

EC:...Creepy. Next we have MadamMadness, and she said...

_Bertha:BEST ADVICE EVA!_

_EC:You get hurt ALOT (and some times its pretty funny) but seriously in every other chapter you gotta broken bone or something BE MORE CAREFUL!_

_Chris:YOU TELL EM CHRIS YOU WERE NOT ON STEROIDS!_

_Luis:Way to be proactive man!_

_Rain:You are kick-ass even as a zombie_

_Sally-zar XD:could you and all your glory give me a tour of your castle? please!_

_Jack: your great and all but how did it feel to lose to a WOMAN?_

_Ada:great job beating the shit outta jack!_

_Billy: sooo mean!_

_since you guys are doing a great job you all get some oreos! YAY!_

Bertha: Thank you. I'm glad some people are taking in special information.

EC: ...Well like I said to Meta I simply use these First Aid Spra- (EC slips from a First Aid Spray can and falls into this random endless stairs)

**BOOM!**

AH!

**BAM!**

GAH!

**BSH!**

ACK!

**CRACK!**

FACK!

**PCCKK!**

GOOOD!

**SHK!**

AAAAAAHHH!

**YUCKY SOUND EFFECT!**

HALP MEH!

Claire: Oh my god is he gonna be okay?

Chris: Don't know. But the stairs might need a little clean up.

Rebecca: THERE IT IS! (Picks up the can)

EC in the background: WHAT... -Smack!- THE... -Bam!- Hell- -Crash!- This...? -Crraaack!- SCP-087?

Leon: What did he just say?

Kyra: (Whips out EC's phone) ...Oh, it's this fictional story about this really long stairs that seem endless, and it seems haunted, giving that you can hear a baby's cries throughout-

EC: (Frantic voice) AM I HEARING CRYING?

Kyra:...and also there's a monster somewhere in between the lines.

EC: (Girly voice scream that's totally not from EC)

Kyra:...and boom goes the dynamite.

Chris: (Rebecca has a bigger kill count than I do when she's holding a first-aid spray! Jeez!)

**Technical Difficulties.**

And now we return to 'The Adventures of Albert Whisker'.

Whisker: ...I hate my life.

EC: (Walks in without any casts, looking perfect except he was extremely pale) ...and we're back.

Chris: (Fist pumps) Yeah! Got a supporter!

Luis: Gracias, senorita.

Rain: Thanks. I do my best.

Alice: As a zombie?

Rain: You bet.

Salazar: What do you think this is? A fun house? No!

Krauser: ...life sucking. (Bad-dum, tss...)

Ada: Spies don't just act all 'Manipulative', but thanks.

Billy: Would you like to be a wrongly-convicted prisoner? Huh? I don't think so.

Entire Cast: SWEET!

EC: Hey guys! I brought in glasses of milk for everyone! Dunk in!

Nemesis: Splendid!

(The entire cast tries to dunk the oreos, but the oreo is too big to fit through...

...

...

The entire cast burst in rage, going after EC.)

EC: (Quickly and nervously) O-oh-kay guys!

N-next is Experimental Agent 113, and he said...STAY AWAY FROM ME!

_I only have one question for you guys._

_all: what is the best band ever?_

_GREEN DAY!_

_oh and here's your gun EC and Kyra get a javelin(type of rpg)._

_Leon:"push into fangirl pit" this is gonna be funny. mind if I stick around for a while EC?_

EC: Breaking Benjamin.

(Entire cast cools down)

Redfields & Billy: Queeeennn!

(Entire cast has a variety of different bands and artists which EC is too lazy to specify because he is terribly injured)

Kyra: EC, are you trying to make people feel sympathetic about you?

EC: That's not me, I'm honest!

Kyra: Hands off teh computer before I know how to use this...

EC: It's location-locked. So whatever you point at- (Kyra points the Javelin at Brad by accident and pulls the trigger, the rocket flies out, the two look at each other awkwardly)

Brad: I should start practicing! Maybe I should make this song called, 'I got Pummeled-'

(Shot by the rocket, the scene froze)

Caption below: Forget what I said earlier. Everyone went to his funeral and cried for him, bla bla bla.

Leon: AGH! AAAHH! NOOO! STOP! (Leon pops out with scratch marks, his hair messed up and...

head-to-toe naked)

Entire Cast: DEAR GOD!

Ada: Hello there~

The next scene has been deleted.

EC: -Ehem- Next up is jameron4eva, and he said...

_*sighs* okay Chris ill tell you what it does, if you promise to purse that button! *writes it on a paper in a long dead language only known to Chris and myself*the black box activated a tiny bomb i had implanted inside Weskers brain stem last time he injected uroboros* Now i entrust you get the idea Chris?_

(Chris reads it along with EC out loud, Chris looks at the paper and reads)

Chris: Ack-nay-Gah-ooh-nay, Sha-nay-nay?

EC: What is this, name of African-American children?

Chris: No...it's a language that...how can I understand this?

Claire: Have you been studying abroad?

Chris: No.

Claire: Got nothing.

EC: Beats me.

Chris: Oh well. (Wesker snatches the black box and breaks it)

Wesker: Enough foolishness!

Chris: HEEY! That was a gift!

Wesker: Right. Go back to your buisness. -Tch- Redfields...

EC: And here we have pablo san jose, and he said...

_EC: I really have to ask this but, who do you think would win in a fight to the death, Alex Mercer or Wesker?_

_Ada and Leon: if you haven't realised from my earlier questions I'm a huge fan of you two as lovers, so could you please do something about already? (THAT'S YOUR CUE TO KISS HER LEON!)_

EC: Wesker hands down. Alex is cool and all but he's a one-man army. Wesker, can have people on his side he can back-stab and not only that, his super-human powers with proper use can leave Alex Mercer dazed in confused while Wesker's dashing around. And the way he wields Samurai Edge is good too. (Wow, I sound like those dudes in _Deadliest Warrior_.)

Wesker: Besides,

EC & Wesker: (EC says it mockingly) I'm a god.

Leon: (Without hesitation the two embrace and locked lips, eyes closed, looking graceful as they kiss, they part and sigh in content)

Ada: Not bad...

Leon: Not bad yourself.

EC: ...Not as bad enough damage as last time, but meh. (Color of his skin regains, he sighs) (When will this horrible streak of bad luck remain?

Next is from long-lived great fan if this, CeavaRose. And she said...

_*walked in the studio with black dress pristine lab coat and metal suitcase*_

_Bought some times to reply.. But I'll make it quick.._

_So, how do i call you as "God" without sounding obnoxious then? The Greatest God of The New Genesis Albert Wesker? The New Creator of Genesis Albert Wesker? You know why i want to call you Albert? Calling you Wesker make me sounds like Chris, I can messed your surname sometime into Whisker which is a kitty name, plus I'm not sure if Capcom reveal your brother, Alex.. Calling you Albert or Al is what I prefer too.._

_One by One, Dr. Birkin.. Now back to you.. I'm bringing 2 samples for you and Dr. Wesker.. I'm making the new one again.. *put the metal on the table* As always, re-analyze it if you want.. I hope is satisfy you.._

_So, who you love then? John or Leon? Be honest and don't shy *wink at her*_

_Well, you called me fool last time, and I'm called you back as Fool already.. That's why i say, Fair.._

_-sigh- What EC said was right.. I prefered the REmake,CVX, and UC Tidy Chris Redfield, not Steroid Messed Up Chris Redfield in RE5.. It's disappointing.. Gosh.. I miss the old Chris Redfield -sob-_

_Say, Steve.. My friend asked me about your fullname.. Since i haven't answer the question yet, it is ok if i give Steve Leonardo Burnside to her? From CVX, you looks alike with Di Caprio.. What do you think?_

_And EC.. It's good to see you has a new partner.. Hi Kyra.. As i remember, you missed one chapter right?_

_Guess that's all.. See ya later.._

Annette: (Twitch) (Did she took my _style_?) 

Wesker: FINE! CALL ME BY THAT IF YOU ARE SO DETERMINED! (His eyes are red)

Chris: (Woah, never seen him this ticked.) Y'know Wesker, I like the hue of Albert too. I should start calling you that.

Wesker: Don't test me.

Chris: Okay, okay...

Birkin: (Grabs the thing and tosses it at the stairs) You think that I _wanted_ that? The reason I like the G-Virus is because it was _my life's _work. It was blood, sweat and tears making it! I was completely determined to finish it! And you think _that_ would satisfy me? What a _joke!_

Annette:...and this is why we are married.

(At the stairs)

The monster known as SCP-087-B: (Picks up the virus) ...(Walks away)

(Back at the platform)

Ada: (Bluntly) Leon.

John: Now that hurts.

Ada: Sorry John, but me and history have more of a..._special _history.

John: Your name was the password back at the laboratory!

Ada:...Is that all I am to you? A password? Do you look at me and go, 'Oh, now I remember!'

John: N-no...

Ada: I see lies in your eyes...

John: I'm sorry...

Ada: You better be. (Leon looks at Ada, then to EC)

Leon: (Whispers) Is this a right choice?

EC: Totally.

Luis: Fair enough, chica.

Chris: Well the past is the past. I don't care if you cry about it or not. This is who I am, and if you won't accept it then let it be.

Claire: (Woah...he sounded pretty cool there...!)

Steve: (Slurred purposely) Idoncare...(shrugs)

EC: Good to see you too!

Kyra: Haiya! Ohmaigawd, EC, I've been mentioned.

EC: Great feeling, huh?

Kyra: TOTALLY! (Screams)

EC:..Yeah don't do that.

Kyra: Okay.

Next is from DevilHunter...DevilHunter...DevilHunter...

EC: What's wrong? (Kyra shows EC the paper) Oh dear. Just leave it at that.

Kyra: DevilHunter. And he/she said...

_This story is hilarious. No joke._

_Questions: Rebecca: since you are essentially the most awesome character in the cast, can you do me a favor and kick every antagonistic character's a**. Also, where the heck did you go after Zero? Other than non-canon minigames you dissappeared. Anyway, point still stands, you're awesome._

_Brad: Would you please punch Nemesis in the face?_

_Leon: How the heck did you pull off that laser hall stunt?_

_Wesker: You're a prick._

_That is all. Keep it up!_

EC: Thanks!

Rebecca: Oh! (Blushes) Thank you...well, if I was deployed to be sent there, and I just do my best to save what's needed to be saved...Well after that I lowered the bar on the stress activity and lived somewhat to an average life. Well...maybe probably in RE6...

EC: Hm? How so?

Rebecca: Well, you saw how Jill turned blonde due to whatever reason right?

EC: Okay, so?

Rebecca: Could be me with that mysterious guy...

HUNK: That could be me.

Vector: You go, sir!

Ashley: HEEEY! Don't take my redeeming chances away!

Rebecca: Okay! Okay! Fine, I'll leave it at that.

Brad: (Some how still here) O-Okay...(Lightly taps Nemesis at the right cheek)

Nemesis: (Blank tone) Ow.

Brad: (Freaks out and jumps down the stairs)

Leon: I look where they are going, of course.

EC: But when you did that cool back flip, it seems impossible to see it there. I'd just lie down like a pancake and suck in my stomach.

Leon: I sort of have this sense, y'know. Knowing where they are placed and how I'd counteract, maybe it's just this knack.

EC: I want to have a knack like that!

Leon: It would take some time, y'know.

EC: Don't care.

Wesker: You're a delinquent.

Kyra: MOVING ON!

_Next is from Ikisha, and she said..._

_Loven it! Lol, I got a question for Leon._

_Leon, if you were gay, (Not saying you are I LOVE YOU) who would you rather "have"?_

_Luis Sera or the hot blond Albert Wesker, or both *wink Wink*...!_

_P.S. Love you Leon Scott Kennedy!_

Leon: Wesker? What kind of sick mind are you? And this question...

EC: Yep.

Leon: ...whatever! Luis then!

Luis: I would turn you then, sorry Leon.

Leon: I wouldn't mind, Luis. Because it's just a question.

Luis: Just saying I would turn you down.

Leon: I know.

Luis: Okay, okay, no need to get all spicy on me now. (Leon facepalms)

EC: And here we have Shadowrav, and she said...

_Hello again EC!_

_I just remember a few more questions I wanted to ask some.. or maybe all of the cast.. =)_

_To be honest, I can't really choose who is my fav. male character. Either is Chris Redfield or Albert Wesker. They are both awesome but I can't choose between them.. -sigh-_

_*fangirl-ing*_

_Anyway Chris, what's your first impression when you see Jill Valentine for the first time in your life?_

_Jill: Same question to you, first impression of Chris?_

_Wesker: How does it feel to work for Umbrella and STARS at the same time? Btw, you're such a badass. =)_

_Brad, I guess I should probably not ask the question.. Don't take it too hard okay?_

_Dear Nemesis, how does it feel to kill Brad? (grins)_

_Jill, you watch how Brad was killed. How does it feel?_

_Steve... Erm.. I forgot what I want to ask.. Sorry maybe next time._

_Claire, isn't it dangerous to not wear a helmet when you're riding your big ass bike during REDC? First impression on Leon & Steve?_

_Alfred, crossdressing.. Really? I guess you really do miss your sister a lot huh? Are you angry that your sister killed you in REDC?_

_Alexia, you appear in two different role. One, you didn't kill Alfred and he die on his own. Two, you killed him. If you can choose the ending for him, which one will be your choice and why._

_Btw, is the dude carrying a chainsaw, wearing a paperbag.. or is it a sandbag.. over your head? Why you wear it and why do you carry a ruby(is it ruby?) with you?_

_Ashley, I'm sorry but I've to say, for a President's daughter, you're really annoying.._

_Leon! How can you stand her screaming, "Leon help! Leon help!" like all the time when she's with you? I guess you have to since she's the president's daughter. Sad to be ya.._

_Barry Barry! How's that sandwich? Do you know there's a place call Jill's Sandwich? XD Anyway, first impression on Jill?_

_Entire cast(including you EC), how does it feel to be in this famous comedy story or rather Q&A story?_

Chris: I thought that she was a secretary, or maybe a relative to one of the staff, but turns out she was one of us. Sorry, Jill.

Jill: It's okay. Well, I thought when I first looked at him he would be someone I thought I think I could go along really well. I was right.

Barry: I thought of a sandwich seeing Jill.

EC: Barry! Good to see you again, you've been missing for a long time...

Barry: Sorry, had to take care of the family and head to the grocery store and to Jill's sandwiches. Y'know economy these days...

EC: I see.

Wesker: Finally, a question that is suitable for being at comfort. I think that it was slightly awkward at first, but then I got a hang of it. But then I realized that I had a duty to fufil while being at the S.T.A.R.S. office. So now the incident at 1997 was a huge opening for me.

Chris: (Who knew that this was all planned out so... _well? _Of course, until the end...)

Nemesis: It was my duty, had to do it.

Brad: Could've lifted me a little more gentler.

Nemesis: Sorry. Being a 6' something giant makes it hard, y'see?

Brad: It's okay.

Jill: Mortified, then later on sympathetic. I know everyone else would be.

Steve: It's fine.

EC: Besides...(Tone goes mono for a moment) You have a ton later...

Steve: Oh god.

Claire: I like the wind rushing through my hair. I know how to drive because of Chris and I feel safe when I drive it. If someone else and I'm the passenger then I wear a helmet...

Alfred: ...okay, how would _you _deal with being alone for a long time? And I didn't mind, I knew I degraded myself as soon as she stepped out the capsule or whatever.

Alexia: Killing my brother is not lady-like. Of course it should be the original version!

Dr. Salvador: We Salvadors undergoe series of trials before going being one with the Chainsaw. Such as dipping our faces in hot lard.

EC: Are you _serious_?

Dr. Salvador: No, I just didn't want my mom know it was me.

EC: Oh, okay...

Ashley: Heard it, through it.

Leon: (Mumbles) Thanks. Can't stop thinking about it though. She rammed it in my head with a hammer.

Barry: Great! Wanna have one? And of course I knew that. Some chapter ago I told someone about it.

Jill: (Twitches)

EC: Famous? Naw. I think it's just filled with nice reviewers. Famous has to be well known by a lot of people.

Leon: Check.

EC: Has to be sponsored somewhere...

Chris: Check.

EC: And recommended from someone.

Claire: Check!

Kyra: (For a host, he's kinda clueless.)

Next is from XxSilentEmpathxX, and she said...

_Yush! I shall be as good as you one day, Bertha :3_

_Beltway: Why so vulgar? Not that I'm against it... You're pretty amusing... But you got me in trouble when my mom heard you._

_Spectre: Why so grouchy? Bertha was only trying to see if you were okay after you made it to the "safe house"._

Bertha: If you want more lessons, meet me later on.

Beltway: Look sweetie, I'm a hired gun. Don't you think it's expected? Yeah.

Spectre: Have you seen...my day...during in that hellhole...?

EC: Oh! Speaking of which, I need to get back in there...

Anyways, next is coldn'deadly, and all he had to say is...

_Salazar: I'll hug you... if you can reach me. ROTFLOL XD_

(Salazar goes on a five-year old temper tantrum)

EC & Kyra: And boom goes the dynamite.

Next we have is I can't think of a cool name, and she said...

_Ec: you'd like to be a young parent? Like HOW YOUNG? I'm not judging i wanna know. O_O_

EC: I would just wanted to see my kid graduate while I'm still fresh, so I can play video games with him, hang out, all of those kinds of stuff.

Okay, next is...knew it...Yep, Chris, Claire, and Steve, you guys better be ready.

Redfields: Ready.

Steve: Bring it!

First is Cleve'Spledge, she said...

_Long time no see~_

_I found a treasure in this chapter~A SxC kissing scene!Great job EC~!*give a slap on the back*(I'm still grinning dreamly like a idiot/)_

_So,Steve&Claire:What do you feel when you kiss?Which OST use in Steve's death scene(oh...)do you like the most?(I love the'Lachrymal'used in CV/X the most)_

_Claire:I know it's hard to date with a (whisper)monster...(normal voice)Then what about a Steve as a Tyrant like Wesker(I know Steve will be a more powerful one XD)Which version of Steve do you like better?_

_Steve:Which version of Claire do you like better?Tell you one thing,the SxC fanfictions are really worth to read~(well,most...not including weird ideas ones...)_

_We fangirls will support you two forever~(YEAH SxC FANS FIGHTING!)_

_Keep working hard,hosts~_

EC: I don't like this kind of praise...

Steve & Claire: I liked it. It was pretty good.

Claire: And WHAT MUSIC? What are you people talking about?

Steve:This is creeping me out.

Claire: I KNOW.

I would like a man that's less of a monster. So I'll take Steve as he is.

Steve: I dunno...(He begins to think of many different other Claires, and drools) Heheh...oh yeaah...

EC: Next is from randomperson, and she said...

_Steve just kissed claire! Steve just kissed claire! Steve just kissed claire! O... M...G... Steve:is that your natural hair color? Are you a blonde or a redhead? What was more painful when you mutated:the pyshical pain or the look on claire's face? Can you guess claire's favorite flowers for me? (Claire what is your favorite flower?) Here's the song:"i a slave 4u by britney spears(this probabley one of those songs where you're going to say what the _**puck**_? Lsien to it and give your honest opinion please._

_Claire:can you dance? Like well? Can you dance right now? I'm in a dancey mood._

(Claire and Steve turns red)

EC: I need a beer.

Barry: NO! Just, no! Beer is bad, especially for you! Take this sandwich...

EC:...Okay. -Munch-

Steve: Duh. Physical pain. Hurt like a -Meow!-

Claire: I don't know!

Steve: I don't know.

EC: (Mouth filled with sandwich) Congwatchuwashions, fu er corrept! (Swallows, drinks water)

Heard it. It's a sexual song, not as bad as Love Game. But still sort of scaring to a bit. So I'm not showing it to you guys...

Next is whateverlolawants, and she said...

_(Ec: i am forever grateful. You wrote them kissing!/od i love this story!)_

_Steve:'check it out i can fly' seriously dude? Seriously? And did we really make poor claire lose her voice for six hours? Aww poor thing! (Thanks for doing the dare though! You have no idea how many fangirls you just made the happiest fangirls in the world! I'm like still grinning like an idiot!) K tv questions time: have you ever seen the reality show called big brother? Jersey shore? What do you think about them? What did you do in prision? Had you ever loved a girl before claire? Also in resident evil opperation raccon city you do know that you kind of have to kill her right? Your thoughts on that. And were your parents married? Just checking. And um, do you think we're kinda crazy? We won't hurt you if you do. Well i won't. I'm not that hostile!_

_Claire:i'm so sorry we made you lose your voice! We really didn't mean too! Anyway we're going to give you an easy question sweetheart. Okay? What's your favorite type of movie? Horror,action, (i don't think so but it's an example soo..) romance,comedey? I'll save the rest for later sweetie. You get some rest._

EC: (I just realized that I do things to make everyone happy without taking something in return...does that mean I'm generous, or...

A tool?)

Steve: What?...Nevermind.

EC: Hey Claire, want my glass?

Claire: Sure. (Drinks of EC's water) Thanks.

EC: Mhmm.

Steve: Saw those with crappy quality. Quite entertaining because of their stupidity...

EC: (Didn't knew he spoke that way. Makes him sound weird...)

Steve: Well, I tried to be independent, but being tossed around made me start fights with almost everyone. All because of dad...Yeah, during kindergarden. Yeah, I know. But Claire is still alive but still the thought of her dying makes me feel a bit queasy. No, one's in jail the other's long gone. And yes. I think you are with all these responses thinking like I'm an idiot. You asked for my opinion yet you look at me as if I answered a 1st grade question wrong in 'Are you Smarter than a 5th grader'. (EC chuckles, raises hand to high-five Steve)

Claire: I-I'm fine, thank you for caring. I like a mix of romance, action and comedy. I'd like a movie that makes me feel...pumped, warm in the inside and that makes me have red cheeks from laughter. I like movies like that a lot.

(EC and Steve take notes)

Kyra: (Weirdos.) Next we have THE FANGIRL, and she said...

_Steve: how old were you when you went on your first date?_

_P.S. I'm comming for you! For you AND Claire!_

_ATTACK OF THE FANGIRL!_

Steve: (That's great. Another one to count.) Well, if you mean by date you mean walking around next to each other, shooting zombies? Then I'd say the age before I died.

Kyra: That's it?

Steve: Yep.

Kyra: ...that was short. Next iiis from lucyloo, and she said... pfft...

_Um... Lola... Do you know who 'the fangirl is' she seems kinda scary and i wanna make sure didn't just you know um tap into our looney bin. Just saying._

_Question time (can also be called party time!)_

_Chris: i don't think you're on steroids! I really don't! In fact i just think that capcom made you work out at the gym for forever until you came out looking like that. How much does it hurt you that people keep calling gorilla man?_

_Wesker:why don't you like being refered to as a kitten? They're soft and cuddly. And way cuter than you! (And in all honesty they're the ones who should ashamed of being compared to you!)_

_Steve:how many times did you wanna kiss claire during your'misadventure'? And FINALLY! YOU FIANNLY KISSED HER! WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME LOVER BOY_!

Chris: Hurts me right here...(Pounds fist into chest over the heart like a monkey, realizing this he used a finger instead)

Wesker: 'Soft and Cuddly' Don't fit the resume of ruling the world. And I'm glad of not being compared to them...such revolting creatures...

Luis: Hey! Puss n' Boot was a great movie!

Steve: I didn't realized I wanted to kiss her until I realized a had a chance, as soon as I firgured out, to chance ended. Okay, okay, we kissed. I don't know what the hooplah is about.

EC: The hooplah is that you two is the most favorite pairing for most of the fan-girls.

Steve: We knew that.

Kyra: Heheh... 'hooplah'. Next is from ava, and she said...

_Lolafollower claire describe ur dream engagement ring?ps if steve was only 1 who ever loved u then i say go 4 it!_

Claire: I don't want anything fancy... If it's marriage then It's not about the ring, it's the lover...Steve? ...I don't know...

EC: ...-Coughs abruptly- Next is from carrie, and she said...

_Claire did u ever drink underage? Did Chris let you? If he didn't then_

_Chris:why didn't you let her drink underage?_

_If you did what was it? Can u sing? How old were u when u graduted highschool? Seveteen eighteen? Who was the last boyfriend u had? How long ago was that? Did u ever have romabtic feelings towards leon and steve? What about anyone else u met during the outbreaks? Would you die to save an innocent child from a zombie? Have u ever been in love? Do u yha ve any best friends that you would like to make a shout out to?_

Claire: He did a few times, since he kept me at a short leash he knew I wouldn't do anything funny. So he let me drink. Heineken.

EC: Beer actually tastes terrible, and from my stand point, it's for the effect only, I know, but where my life stands, I think I don't need beer whatsoever except to act 'cool'. I am allowed with my parents, but it I prefer the beer _very _cold and has 'light' in it so there's less of the taste...

Claire: Huh...didn't know that... anyways, well I never hear myself before. But sometimes. I graduated 17. Last one was in middle school, two-minutes before Chris heard. ...Well... I guess, I don't know. I'm not ready for those questions yet. Yes, I would. As long as my death was for a good cause. Yeah, many times, like this engine I could put in my bike...Um, no, they kinda died during the incident...

Kyra: (That's deep...) Okay, all those freaky questions are _done. _(EC, Redfields and Steve sighed in relief)

Next is deadlife, and he said...

_This goes for the heroes (males only) sorry girls,_

_Say there is a 600 pound pedestrian that can hardly move. Would you help them or leave them for dead during a bio outbreak._

Jill: I'd-

Chris: Ehp-Ehp-Ehp! It's guys only, so let us speak... I'd help. (Billy, Leon, and others agreed)

Wesker: ...I'd let him dangle from a street post, gives me time...

Barry: I'd eat that guys sandwich as leverage to helping him.

EC: What if he didn't had a sandwich?

Barry: ...(Dun, dun, duuun.)

Kyra: Next is from johnnybluetorch, and he said...

_Hey this is for the girls,_

_Have you ever loved a boyband._

Billy: BOY BAND? What-

Jill: Ehp-Ehp-Ehp! Ladies only! (Glares at Chris)...A boyband?

(The girls go to a circle and have a conversation, trying to fix the confusion.)

EC: A boyband is a group of pop singers that are only guys!

Claire: Oh!...okay...Um...what do they sing about?

EC: Love and partying. Classic stuff.

Jill: No thanks then. (Girls agreed)

Ashley: (So much for One Direction...)

Kyra: Pfft, what are we? Teenage girls? Pssh...

Next is from verawangdress, and she said...

_Is anyone Allergic to anything here/_

Entire Cast (Human/Survivors): Does infected people count?

EC: Sure.

The Survivor Cast: Then that.

EC: That was not too hard...

Last is from Botoingness, and he said...

_Woo! This chapter was even better then the last! For obvious reasons I'm saying this first. I can't wait to see what's in the next chapter! Now then, onto the questions._

_Okay Merchant, you want two more pairs huh? Let's see if I could conjure up a couple. (Focuses really hard. Nothing happens) Dagnabbit! Right when I need it the most... Unless the first time was just a fluke or something... So close to the Chicago Typewriter, yet so far away! Okay! New question!_

_This one is for all the women, not girls, women. Now, before I ask this questions I just want to make it clear that I mean this in the most non-perverted way possible! I'm just a poor Mexican with no money, that's why I'm about to ask this question. Are any of you willing to donate a bra? I just need two! Doesn't matter what they look like! With those tow bras I will be laying my hands on the Chicago Typewriter! Two bras is a very reasonable price! I can't think of anyone who will disagree! Think about it! You'll be donating to a good cause! It's going to the "Help the Boto fund" "I need all the fire power I can get!" And that's my slogan. Thanks in advance for any donations and non-crotch kickings!_

_Okay, next question. This one is for Chris. In the PC version of Resident Evil it shows you smoking a cigarette. My question is, since when did you pick up smoking? And when did you stop?_

_Okay EC, read this on in privet. _

EC: Oh! I gotta read this by myself...)

_Okay, so you're on for the plan? Awesome! Here's how it's going to go down, I'm going to be wearing gloves with sacks full of red dye sewn into them. The sacks will break very easily. I will also be wearing a black headband with sacks of ink sewn into it. Those will break easily as well. I'm going to be lightly punching you and head butting you to make it look like I'm beating you to a bloody pulp and giving you a crap ton of bruises. The only thing you have to do is move along with my blows. Remember, this will hurt me more then it hurts you. Ready? Let's roll then._

_(Pulls gloves and headband and puts them on. Then pulls out wallet, which has nothing in it except my I.D. and throws it near you in a stealthy manner.)_

_Hey! You little punk! You eye ballin my wallet! That's it EC! This is the first and last straw! I'm kickin' the crap out of you now! (Runs you to you and starts punching you, making it look like I hit you with great force) Yeah! You like that! This is only the start of it! (Continues to give you light blows with my fists, splattering the fake blood all over you. I then head butt you lightly, giving you fake bruises) Yeah! Score one for me! You little punk! I'm not through with you! (Uses up the last of the red dye and ink) Time for the final blow! (I pretend to ram my head into yours but stop just short of it and whisper into you ear) *Okay, the rest is up to you. Try to sound convincing.* (I then throw you into the direction of Claire) And that'll teach you to... Not... Do what ever it was that offended me so badly!(I then whisper to my self) *Man, I really hope I'm not going to need that cup that I was to lazy to put on... Meh, I don't think I will. I mean, Claire is the only one that's going to be attacking me, right?*_

Ashley: Ew!

Ada: Creep..

Jill & Claire: No thanks...

Annette: ...over my dead body.

EC: I think it's the slogan. Maybe you should fix that...

Chris: It was electric... It was terrible so by then I stopped. Besides, it's unhealthy...

EC: Oh dear... (Proceeded to be 'beaten up', he looked and sounded convincing) Ow! Gah! Oof! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! No! Please! I came from the clin- ACK! (Tossed back, sits up, then realized something in his mouth other than icky dye, pulls out a strand of hair...)

Eww- I mean, (Falls back down) OOOOWWWW!

Claire: Oh my god! EC! (Sits by his side on her knees, placing his head on her legs, she stroked his hair) Oh my god, what happened to you? Please be okay, you already had bad luck! Stay with me!

Steve: HEY! (Runs over and kicks the reviewer at the kid section) No one does that to EC but _ME!_

EC: (Rasp, 'choking' sound) C-Claire... (Takes a big wheezing breath)

Claire: EC! No! C'mon this is getting obnoxious!

EC:...This isn't a good streak... I might not even make it to the party.

Claire: (Oh no...) I-Is there something I could do to you...?

EC:...I want you to...to...

**HAHA, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT. U MAD?**

Kyra: Aww...Well that's it for tonight, I'm Kyra, and that's EC. See you next time...!

I couldn't go on with the last part. I feel like the fangirls will castrate me if I did...

Sorry for taking too long, March has been a busy month, especially state tests, relatives and being away from the common electronic. But I'm back and we're alive! Yippee!

Thanks for being there to wait, guys! Can't wait what you have me in store next! Bye!


	15. 14: Insert Awkward Title Here

**Chapter 14: (Insert Awkward Chapter name)**

**(**EC is seen on the platform, all alone, and he is looking around to see if anyone is there)

EC: Hello? (No one responds) Hellooooo~ ... (No response either)

...Alright, finally got some peace! (Whips out his iPod and plays a song, he starts to 'play' the air guitar and drums, while starting to sing)

_All blossoms die in the light of our new culture  
>Find your belief in that which cannot be discovered<br>Countless lessons lie in every fever dream  
>A million voices asking, what does it all mean?<em>

_I've lost all direction!  
>I've lost... all my directiooo-o-on!<br>And now I wish, that I would have believed...  
>Could have belieeeved...<em>

_ESCAPE ESCAPE!  
>Nature's indifferent hand!<br>RETREAT RETREAT!  
>To the bliss of our crea-tion!<em>

_We were born and raised! (_Slides on his knees to the edge of the platform where Sherry was just there, watching the entire thing)

EC:...-ehem-

Sherry: Woooow...

EC: Don't. Tell. Anyone.

Sherry: HEY CLAIRE!

EC: NOOOO!

Later...

Claire: Sherry? Sherrrryyyy! Where are you? I knew I should've let her take a bath with me.

EC: Claire, she may have taken a bath. Can we please start? Your brother is gonna get worried...

Claire: O-okay. Is she going to be okay?

EC: I know she will. (Smiles)

Claire: Okay. (Smiles back)

EC: (I'm gonna burn in hell.) (The two walk to the platform, where the others are)

Kyra: Took you two long. Did you do something foolish while you were back there~? (EC and Claire blush, but they both denied the question)

Okay, we're back in, Ask the Survivors! Where you get your daily dose of laughs, action, and drama! We are starting off with XxSilentEmpathxX, and she said...

_EC: Ne, I forgot. Le me wants to get to know you (not in a stalkerish way). Hello, Eric.. Nice to meet you~ I love your humor, but I lack it unfortunately. I get flustered easily (almost too easily), I love to draw and design monsters based on horror-based things, such as diseases (like le Black Plague)._

_Bertha: Yes, ma'am! ... My father just hidden the machete :(_

_Beltway: Hehehe, not rea- Yes? After hearing about your little accident with your leg, I'm surprised you're still exploding things._

_Spectre: Awww... Do you need a hug (or a sharp object)? I'll give you an adorable poofy baby bird to bring you a smile... Don't kill it. If you do, I'll be pissed._

_Lupo: Do you eat escargot? Xp_

_Four Eyes: If my mother were to meet you, she would bribe you to make a special virus with its own unique personality and an almost perfect program of objectives. Like... Remake our favorite, the Black Plague, but more advanced :3 ... Did that make sense? Not to me._

EC: Who's 'Le Me'?...Anyways, well everyone has to have a sense of comedy. You just gotta dig in! Look at joke sites, and practice! Break that shyness and you'll kill someone by not letting them breathe! Wait, I mean the class clown. Being the classclown works too.

Bertha: Vell, do you want me to come over and, 'negotiate' with him? I can very...'convincing'. (Runs her fingertips across the machete)

Beltway: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

Spectre: Never knew that you are...a person the follows foolish quotes...

Beltway: Never knew that you can speak a full sentence without pausing.

Lupo: As a matter of fact, I do. Do you have something against Escargot? (Takes out a pistol)

Four-Eyes: Black Plague?

Shona: More advanced? You are quite silly, little one. So you want the bubonic plague that's more dangerous?

Four-Eyes: Do you know that it only happens if you didn't take a shower for like...a year?

Shona: Or if you have a village with horrible hygiene and plumbing.

Four-Eyes: Unless you want it to be another way to catch it, but it's quite nasty. So, no thanks.

Shona: Agreed.

EC: (Turns slightly green) Learned about it some time ago...Sickening, really.

(To think that you throw waste right out the window in a village and never take a shower for almost a year, and how the people acted as if they were _psychotic_? I praised the lord for letting my mom getting a pack of _Ivory_!) 

Next, we have Shadowrav, and she said...

_I just remembered the questions I'm missing_

_Steve, first impression of Claire & it seem like you enjoy checking out Claire throughout the game whenever possible. Didn't Claire notice it or anything? If you didn't get killed in the game, what is the next thing you would probably do?_

_Claire, would you really go out with him if he survive?(Let's pretend he didn't kissed you in earlier chapters)_

_Rebecca, how did you get into STARS? First impression of Billy and the rest of your teammates... And those zombies._

_Billy, same question to ya, first impression of Rebecca and zombies?_

_Kyra, yeah I notice he didn't know how many people know this Q&A story -sighs- but now he do! =} I hope.._

Steve: I don't know. Did you?

Claire: Wait. You were _staring _at me?

EC: Video time?

Steve & Claire: NO!

Steve: That leads to bad situations!

EC: D'ohhh...I missed pressing that button.

Steve: So anyways... (Claire mutters, 'Perv') Since I said those three words I would ask her out, see how that would go, y'know.

Alexia: (Of course, great relationships start when one was about to kill the other.)

Claire: I don't know, but knowing it now the chances is kind of getting low...

Steve: I hate you EC.

EC: Don't kill the messenger! (Raises hands)

Rebecca: By simply being the top of your classes!~ I always pay attention to my schoolwork and nothing else! Of course, I thought Billy was a monster for killing those twenty-something people. My team is someone I look up to since I was just a kid back then. But yeah, they're gone...

Billy: I thought S.T.A.R.S. was being an -Meow!- because they think I'm sort of rapist being a prisoner. She's Eighteen and attractive. Well, zombies is just like, 'I KNEW IT!' type of thing. But y'know, everyone is surprised seeing a walking stiff.

EC: Couldn't agree anymore. If Billy was an actually hardened criminal, Rebecca would be in _nasty _situation.

Rebecca: Seems like I had a good stroke of luck.

Billy: Hmph, luck...

Kyra: Yeah, I never knew EC is a complete...klutz until now.

EC: Heeey!

Kyra: Could've said worse.

EC: HEEEY!

Kyra: Sorry...

Next is from Anna's Rebellion. And she said...

_Ec: are the state tests hard?_

_Steve: can you break into song for me please?I just watched grease and dirty dancing so now Im all giddy and want to be intertained._

_Claire: do you sometimes just wannacshake Chris when he's being overprotevtive and just scream at him let me live my own life?_

EC: Thank you for asking! Well, to tell you the truth it was like a breeze until some of them, and...(whispers) I did bad things while I was doing the test.

(Entire cast gasps)

Chris: You_ cheated?_

EC: No, no! Okay, so the test consists of Five sections. When you finish one you can't go back to the other questions. So one time I was very confused at this constructive response. And it was too late. I was worried! I didn't know what to do, and I was dis-heartened. I felt like I was gonna fail the test.

But then I remembered and wanted to smack myself, but then I started to grow desperate. 'You might get a chance.' I thought, and so I ninja'd the teacher and went back to finish it.

...Oh and NeuroSonic helped too.

Kyra: 'The life and times of ECDeadly'. 'Best seller of the century!' -Time

-Addicting! -Random reader

-Hard to put down -Another random Reader

EC: Haha, very funny.

Kyra: I'm hilarious.

Steve: GOD no!

Wesker: What is it? (Steve ignores it)

Steve: ...well, it's not cool.

Chris: It's not 'cool'?

Barry: Kids these days... -Munch-

EC: ...And he said to the man, running the stand hey! ...Got any grapes? No, the man said. Just lemonade. Wanna give it a shot? No thanks, said the duck. And then he waddled away!~

Steve: (Mumbles) Waddle, waddle, waddle.

Claire: Many, _many_ times.

Chris: Claire, you don't know what these men could do to you, they could kidnap you, put you in a cell and degrade you!...

Claire: Like what Wesker did to you?

Jill, EC, & Kyra: Buurrn! (High fives each other)

Wesker: That was impressive.

EC: And here we have residentkilla! And he said~

_*crawls in with 10 bullet holes on back*_

_Merchant: Just kidding man :( sorry if I offended you._

_Everyone: ever been picked on by someone and have you guys ever seen "Apollo 18"_

_Leon: other than ada and your life, whats the next thing that matters most to you? Also I'm thinking about bieng an officer or Government agent one day. Got any advice?_

_Krauser: I bought the laser room. Pretty cool._

_Claire:Whats your daily life at Terra Save and was the founder named Terra? I like messing around. I don't really dig you. Besides shouldn't there always be some annoying dude hitting on a girl he barely knows. Steve was first in CV._

_Chris: Dammit those gun shots hurt like f***. You almost got my head. What gun did you use?_

_Wesker: How do you feel when fangirls go crazy after you take off your shirt?_

_Kyra: That entrance was sweet. Were you late because you were rehearsing it?_

_*coughs out blood* "Crap I gotta get to a hospital" but before I do I got one last question..._

_Rain: do you think you died a death that best suites you? And if not then how would you wanna die?_

_Come on EC I hit on Claire to mess around but I don't see fan girls mad at me. You should have went on._

_*Crawls out of room leaving bloody trail*_

Merchant: It's too late, strang'a! (Sniffle) You shot a .50 cal straight through my heart...and at my family lineage...

EC: Poor guy...

Villans: Of course we do!

Heroes: A bit...

EC: Sometimes. But only because that person annoys me to a high degree. Anyone want to go into detail?

Entire Cast: NO!

EC:...So...that Apollo 18, huh...(The entire casts mumbles about that subject, which means they know about it)

Leon: Everyone else's life during a apocalypse. I want to die knowing that I saved someone, not 'Could've done this or that'. And... (Gestures to the hair) Oh, um, play nice... and have cheesy yet funny jokes. Gets them every time. And if you want, always be determined. Every man in the government likes that.

Krauser: ...does he realized that...nevermind. Well good for you, enjoy yourself, and don't die. Sheesh... Economy in this platform is terrible...

Claire: I like it. A comfortable work place until the actual work. No. It-

EC: Terra means Earth. So it's 'Save the Earth'.

Claire: EC...

EC:...(wimpy) Yes?

Claire: Stop being a smart-Meow!-

EC: Okay. (Cowers a little bit)

Chris: Nothing... (Tries to hide a hideously large machinegun behind him)

Wesker: What?

EC: (Whips out the remote and presses a button where Wesker's shirt burns so Ada can take a picture, other side of the screen shows the fangirls going _ballistic._)

Wesker: ...That's...revolting.

Chris: (Pats Wesker on the shoulder) That's what you'll be ruling sometime.

Wesker: ...my plans are postponed...

Kyra: No, first day on the job and I saw the most awesomest guys, easily distracted. So... yeah. -ehem- I'm going to sit at a corner now. (Walks away)

EC: Kyra there's no corner. It's a round platform.

Kyra: SON OF A BITCH!

Rain: Wanted to die like a human.

Harley: You should look at my comrades back at Raccoon City, they were curve stomped, stabbed in the face, shot at, yeah. I rather be a zombie.

EC: Pfft, what are you talking about? [WE SHALL SORT THIS OUT LATER.] (Dun, dun, duuun!)

HUNK: What's with the stupid soundtrack?

EC: Nothing, nothing...

Next is...Botoingness. -Gulp- and he said...

_(Fall onto my kness, then the floor while covering my tenders.) GUAHHHHHHHH! Steve you son of a biscuit dough hands man! I'll kill you! I'll kill you again! I'll kill all your dogs! (Curls up into a ball while rolling around in pain) GUAHHHHHH-HA-HA-HA! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY! FFFFFFFFF-Fudge! (Sticks my middle finger up at Steve)_

_O-Okay, onto the questions. (Slowly sits up) Forget my question about the bras. I also said I meant it in the most non-perverted way. Is anyone willing to donate money to me? As for changing my slogan, my new slogan is now, "I was just kicked in the gonads by a pretty boy." (Winces in pain)_

_Next questions. This one's for anyone in Degeneration. What where you guys doing in this video? __.com/watch?v=tjcIN8WVP2k&list=FLNtsk_PWFkYM3iJprUqBSkQ&index=1&feature=plpp_video__ Everyone else, what do you guys think of this?_

_This one's for Greg from Degeneration. How does it feel to have the voice of the ever some awesome Steve Blum?_

_This one's for EC. Please read in privet. Okay, I wasn't expecting Steve to jump in like that. I just have one request. KILL STEVE! KILL HIM NOW!... Please? Or at leas invite me to the wicked awesome sounding party you're going to have. And let us know if you go on a date with Claire. I'll be rooting for you!_

_Okay, that's all for now. I'll ask more questions when I return from the doctor. Thanks to Steve I need to go find out if I'll be able to have children or not. (Slowly stands up and limps awkwardly away.) Ow. Ow. Ow._

Steve: Still don't like him.

EC: Calm down, Steve. Donations for, 'I just got kicked in the gonads by a pretty boy' Foundation? Anyone?

Minutes later...

EC: ...That's great that you guys are helping, but...

I think we need better currency other than Ammo Cartriges, some money from some country we barely know, a ticket flight to Timbuktu, and...a...sandwich?

Barry: It'll support him. I know it.

Leon: We were all messing around.

Claire: (Giggles) Yeah. We all sat down and had a nice time while we were looking back.

Greg: And beer. Don't forget the beer.

Chris: What are you guys talking about?

EC: (Put's the video on the TV screen)

Angela on TV: It seems like we have to split up.

Leon on TV: (Voice breaking) Split up?

Angela: Yeah. (Walks away)

Leon: Angela, wait! (She pauses) ...don't leave me alone...I'm scared.

Angela:...you coward. (Walks away)

Leon: Angela... (Sniffle) ...(High yet soft voice) Wait... (TV switches off)

(The entire cast is awkwardly silent, and then, a burst of laughter, loud ones came through)

Chris: THAT...IS...PRICELESS...

Wesker: Never seen something like that in years! This is riduculously...funny!

Leon: (Turns red) I never really knew I can act like that...

Greg: I sound like Steve Bl-

EC: OHMAIGAWD.

Greg:...Steve...Bl-

EC: .

Greg: STEVEBL-

EC: OHMAIGAWDOHMAIGAWDOHMAIGAWD. Steve. -Meow!- ing Blum!

Kyra: NEVER gets old!

EC: He's Tank Dempsey, he's Wolverine, he's Spike Spiegel! HE'S THE BEST! Other than like, Nolan North...

Greg: Well if I sound like him, he's great.

EC: (All serious) NO. No one will die in this place. Not on my watch!

Steve: Thanks EC.

EC: Don't mention it! But before you head to the hostpital, (Gives the reviewer a sandwich) This may pay the hospital bill.

_*walked into the studio with navy blue sleveless casual blouse and black jeans paired with black shoes in happy mood and take a seat beside Leon*_

_*looked at Leon* Don't worry.. I won't bite :)_

_I'm been waiting this new chapter and I'm so very happy because is published already! :D_

_Guess not just me who are so excited._

_Andd..._

_Uhh.. Let me guess that look.. You supposed to think that I'm copying your style,right? Sadly,no. You are wearing black clothes and black trousers paired black shoes in 3cm and black stocking.. Your hair is blonde, mine were between dark brown and coffee.. See the difference already?_

_-sigh- Fine I'll call you Wesker.. Would you please calm down? Trying to be nice here.. (So it's true he can controlling his eyes colours.. Amazing)_

_Anddd.. Dr. Birkin.. Uhm.. I should let you know if the G is unstable.. I forgot to bring the data.. I'll ask my partner to bring it later.._

_Feel sorry for you, John -patted his shoulder-_

_Sounds pretty cool, Chris.. Just saying.._

_-smilled at EC and Kyra-_

Leon: (Scoots away) (That's what all those guys say...)

Annette: Doesn't mean you can copy a style. You're taking William from me...

William: No, she just likes your style!

Annette: You are already taken away! I...lost you...

William: Of course not! Darling, I still love you!

Entire cast: D'awww...

(EC whips out a Camera, recording the moment)

EC: (New episode of the Dramatic Scientific Birkin Family, coming right up!)

Wesker: Not calling me by my respective name isn't 'Nice'.

EC: Wesker, chill. She just want to have a unique relationship with you.

Wesker: ...no. Just. No.

EC: (Did my best.)

William: I don't care! All I want is G-Virus, not a improved, not another virus, _just_ the one that _I _created! Tell your partner he or she can forget it, because my life's work is not to be tainted!

John: (Shrugs)Eh, I'm dead.

Chris: Thanks.

EC to Kyra: What's with her?

Kyra to EC: No clue.

-Ehem- Anyways, onto the next question!

Next is for blueskiesmobius, and she said...

_Hi author and the co-host!_

_Friend brought me here after she told me about this hillarious story, and at last i made myself! XD_

_I would like to ask some question :_

_Ada, how close your relation with your superior?_

_I know it sound irrelevant, Wesker.. But do you know your parent?_

_Claire, do you prefer bike or car? What's the brand and why?_

_Sherry, how old are you now? Is that true you are under Wesker custody? Did he treat you badly?_

_Btw.. Almost forgot_

_I also brought the data that my friend asked for.. I'll give it to EC.. Please take care of it!_

_(:~xoxo~:)_

Ada: Barely know them, but at least I get my day's worth.

Wesker: No.

EC: That's i-

Wesker: Are we doing this again, EC?

EC: What again?

Wesker: (Mockingly) That's your final answer? Yes. Are you Sure? Yes. That's it? Just a no? Like that. You always. Do that.

EC: Just saying.

Claire: Bike. Har-ley!

Harley: (Like her style...)

Sherry: Let's do that math! I was like, Five or something back at the Raccoon City Incident in 1998. Now. Add fourteen years.

EC: (Wow, she actually could be her...or maybe even...hot.)

William: (Grabs the data and throws it down SCP-087)

EC: No offense girls, but William really worked hard for this and for a very long time. If you even change the G-Virus he will kill you.

William: So leave this subject six feet under, because we are not talking about it again.

Kyra: Oh~ This goin' to be interesting.

Next is from Phesy-Wesker, and she said..

_Hi! I congratulate you for the story is very funny and original. Already going to be needed for something like fanfiction ..._

_I have some questions to the cast of RE:_

_For Wesker and Krauser: What has to have a girl to like you (Yes, a question of a crazy fangirl*^*)_

_Hunk: Would you like to return to work for Umbrella, if rebuild?_

_Claire: I want you to be honest, and do not say you do not like anything about him, what do you most striking of Wesker?_

_Sherry: Are you angry with Claire for breaking his promise?_

_Ada: Do you ever feel like you have come to kill Leon?_

_Wesker: How as can be as good at that age ...?_

_Krauser: Seriously, how old are you? In some sites say that in Operation Javier 27, others 33 ... And you know ...I'm a big fan of yours!_

EC: [Oh, this is not original sadly, this whole concept was created by Tour Guide62, if you are a Mortal Kombat fan, CHECK IT OUT! HE needs more attention than he needs to be! Without him, there wouldn't be this!)

Wesker and Krauser: (Looks at each other) ...what?

EC: Guys I looked at her profile and she speaks Spanish more. So it's kinda of a bit botched. [Sorry!] But what I think it is What a fangirl should do to get your attention...

Wesker: I see.

Krauser: Uhuh.

Wesker: I like someone smart.

EC: CeavaRose and her partner seemed smart.

Wesker: Not obnoxious.

Krauser: I just want to be the one dominating the relationship.

EC: With that arm, I think you're good.

Krauser:...right... (Things they could do with their right hand...) (Shudders)

HUNK: ...depends on the money..

Vector: -Ehem- Raccoon City. -Cough-

EC: You okay? Something up with your Gas Mask?

Vector: It's nothing.

HUNK: Nevermind. I don't like Umbrella.

Spencer: Dammit!

Claire:...his glasses are cool.

Wesker: Knew it.

Claire: Where is Sherry?

Leon: Didn't see her all morning...

(Sherry hops back up the stairs of SCP-087, gagged and her hands tied behind her back)

William: Sherry!

Annette: My baby! (Knocks Barry's sandwich out by accident)

Barry: My sandwich! (Goes into slow-mo) Noooooooooooo! (The sandwich hits the floor, bouncing once, then finally lays on the ground, Barry goes on his knees and holds the sandwich in his hands) I-I could've saved you...And ate you.

T-Virus zombie: Why couldn't we say that?

Another T-Zombie: Because all we can make out, is 'Uuuggh...'

(The Birkins freed their daughter and they go in a family hug)

Annette: What happened to you?

Sherry:...It was...him! (Points to Nemesis, who looks away)

Annette: But why?

Sherry: I don't know. I just wanted to do that.

William: But why were you _there_?

Sherry: Well... (Goes into an imaginary cloud)

Me and EC were having an argument, and then he yelled at me if I tell, he will bound and gag me and send me down SCP-087.

William: So it was _him?_

Sherry: No, he was too big of a scardey-cat to do it! So I did it myself.

Annette: _Why? _

Sherry: Wanted to see the look on his face.

Kyra: Didn't that sort of back fire, considering there's a monster down there and it took you quite a while to get back up here?

Sherry: Yeah, saw the monster, harmless! Yet creepy. Followed me all the way upstairs.

Kyra: Is it still there? (Pokes her head through the door) Yep. Hey there! (Waves at it, it waves back) Can you go back now? Thanks!

EC: (Did she just send the most creepiest monster I've seen back down that stairwell?...)

Annette: You're grounded missy!

Sherry: What? Why?

William: For doing such a thing! You cannot answer questions at all!

Sherry: NOO! Just, two more questions for me and that's it!

William: FINE.

Annette: And you! (Grabs EC) Why did you let my daughter do this?

EC: I-I don't know I'm sorry! I was about to stop her as soon as she taped her hands together, but then she fell and started rolling down the stairs like the rolling of the red carpet!

Annette:...no more hosting for the week!

EC: WHAT? No! You're not my mother! (But she would do that if she knows that I sent a five year-old kid who wrapped herself like a burrito and stuffing her mouth like a pig then rolling the stairs ...)

Annette: Oh...

Kyra: -Coughs- Blonde moment.

Sherry: What promise?...and Claire's a _guy?_

William: That's one.

Sherry: Daaad!~

Claire: I'm not a guy!

Steve: Want me to prove it? (Suave smile)

Claire: Ew! No way!

Steve: (Walks to Carlos) You said it'll work!

Carlos: Should've had an accent.

Jill: (Pokes Steve) Don't listen to Carlos for dating advice. Terrible.

EC: Claire, we all know you're a woman. No need for proof.

Claire: Thanks EC.

Ada: Not really...

Wesker: Old Uroboros and the T-Virus.

EC: I thought Old Uroboros doesn't work...

Wesker: I lied to you again. Haha.

Chris: Ah, 1998. Mansion...

Krauser: Believe on what you want to believe. I'm still the same person.

EC: Next we have dirtkiller25, and he said...

_Everyone: have you ever had that moment when you looked in the mirror and said this to your reflection.?_

_"Oh yeah, check you out. You're the (god/man/woman) every (guy/girl) wants to sleep with. (Men/Women) want to be you."_

_I added god so Wesker wouldn't complain about that option._

Wesker: Glad someone gets an understanding.

Chris: I'd just flex and say I look pretty good.

Claire: I'd smile and look at the mirror, saying 'Not too shabby, Claire' or something like that.

Jill: I say I look pretty damn cute.

Leon: If I look in the mirror and it's a good day I brush my hair two times more than I use to before stopping.

Steve: Hell yeah I do that!

Billy: I'd say you look so nice, that cops all over the world will notice you.

EC:...Well- (Stops)

Chris: What is it, EC?

EC:...I don't know if I wanted to say...

Leon: Go ahead, don't be shy.

EC:...Well at times when I have a good day and look at the mirror and nod, acknowleging at myself, saying that I think I look good. But every morning before I shower, I rub my eyes, wipe the mirror and say...

'Ugh, oh god...what the hell are you?...Every man and woman would file a restraining order at you and wear blindfolds when they turn to your direction...it's called, 'A girl', and it's not going to happen...

Claire: Don't say that! I think you're cute.

Ada: Yeah, not too bad for someone like you.

EC: Gee, thanks. (I can smell lies from a mile away...)

Next we have Ikisha...and she said-

Leon: Oh god.

EC:...

_Hehe, sorry Leon, luis, bout ta last question, it was a random thought through my very blond head. Anyways,_

_Wesker, In RE5 when you had your shirt off in front of Chris and Sheva, were you, in the slightest, showing off to Sheva your amazing abs? I wouldn't blame you if you were,I mean who wouldn't wanna see that?_

_Ashley, do you ever get tired of Leon rejections to that "Over time?" And would you stop it if it wasn't so fun to annoy him?_

_Leon, sorry, your just so cute when you are annoyed or angry. lol._

Leon: (Mumbles) Whatever.

Wesker: No. EC, not a word.

EC: Killjoy.

Wesker: Mess with me and I'll actually kill your joy.

EC: Sorry.

Ashley: I. Couldn't. Help it.

Leon: At least have a -Meow!-ing volume button or something.

Ashley: I'm the presidents daughter, I don't see things like this every day!

Leon: (Mockingly) I'm the presidents daughter!

Kyra: Y'all need to take a chillpill every once in a while...

Next is from coldn'deadly, and he said...

_Salazar: they wanted me to give you this! *gives him a letter* *salazar reads*_

_Dear Ramon Salazar,_

_We have asked coldn'deadly to give you this letter because we want you to audition for the part of Lucky (A.K.A the lucky charms guy). Why you ask? It's because our last guy had an overdose of Lucky Charms he sadly passed away to the next next life._

Salazar: WHY YOU...

EC: (Bumps Salazar) The pay is so good you can get your crown back!

Salazar: When's the next shooting? (EC high-fives Kyra)

EC: Next is from lucyloo, and she said...oh dear. Brad?

Brad: Y-Yes?

EC: Come here... and she said...

_OMG! Brad you watch charmed! Oh my god! Ok! So here's some 4 u!_

_CHARMED TRIVIA:_

_what were the three sisters called?_

_What were the names of the three sisters in seasons one through three?_

_What were the names of the three sisters in seasons four through eight?_

_Which sister was a half sister? Which sister went back to college?_

_Which sister was the first to marry a demon?_

_What was cole's doemonic name?_

_What color was paige's hair in season five?_

_What was the joke that leo made about it in the two -part season premire?_

_Who is leo?_

_What is a whitelighter?_

_Who did piper marry?_

_How many kids did they have?_

_What were their kids names?_

_Who came back from the future in the fith season's two-part finale and the sixth season to save Wyatt?_

_Who did that person end up being?_

_How did prue die?_

_What was "prue" short for?_

_Did you ever notice that in one episode: when piper accidently sends pheobe and paige back in time and they see a warlock destroy the wedding cake topper in a memory: that at the end of the episode: they never mentioned it again? Wouldn't you think that it would have done some damage other than them not having in a cabinet anymore?_

EC: [My mother has all the seasons, yet I still needed Wikipedia. To get the questions before Brad. Thanks, a lot.]

Brad: Pfft! Too easy!

The Charmed Ones!

Prue, Piper and Phoebe!

Piper, Phoebe and Paige!

Pssh, it was P- AAAAHHHH! (Blasted away by Nemesis, everyone looks at him)

Nemesis:...what? I like Secret Circle better.

EC: You're not supposed to do that, Nemesis! How is he gonna answer the questions?

Nemesis: Sorry...

EC:...It's okay..next is ZombieGirl2007, and she said...

_yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa questions :D and Chris what give u the right to be in the next resident evil game really i think u guys are sell outs 2. Asheley do u really think capcom is going to let u in another game? Billy and Rebecca do uu guys want to come back peace im out_

EC: (Twitches)

Kyra: I know, I know, EC.

Leon: We both are deeply involved...?

Chris: We are the only people that are deeply involved in this, other then Jill, or Claire. We're both in the government and we're the ones who have a great passion and skill dealing with those things. If you're saying we're 'sellouts' then try to replace us make it fit to the story. Just try to, and make it have sense.

Ashley: They gotta have a heart, y'know!

Rebecca: I don't know...

Billy: I think I could want to be back, at least I have a bit of a chance fitting a little puzzle piece.

Kyra: And next up is DevilHunter66-

EC: STOP!

Kyra: Oh god, EC, you saved me!

EC: No big deal.

Kyra: Anyways, next is from that guy and he said...

_This is hilarious. Now, I have a tricky one:_

_I want YOU(Rebecca, Billy, Leon, Chris) to cover a song by the Sawyer Family(the band from Eugene, OR), lyrics included. Look 'em up on youtube. I hope two of you are good guitarists, one of you can play a stand-up bass, and one of you is a good drummer._

_Wesker- If I'm a delinquent, then you're nothing short of a condescending, sadistic, insufferable, callous motherf**ker. I'm still PO'd at you for basically killing BRAVO team and shooting Rebecca._

_Leon- Pick any bad guy, ANY bad guy, and hit them with the most mind scarring skill you know (that won't scar everyone else)_

_Ashley- Sucks to be you, the new person is Sherry. And she looks to actually do something._

_Sherry- How's it feel to be promoted to someone useful?_

_Rebecca- Ok, best for last: I'd offer you a cookie, but I can't bake to save my tail, so you instead get a free 3 passes out of something humiliating._

_(EC: Dammit, man, just tell Claire your feelings!)_

Kyra: (Mockingly) Yeah, EC. Do it!

Billy: Do what?

EC: Nothing. Answer the questions! Wait, hold a minute. Well, okay guys lets see if you can play one of their songs...

(Spotlight shines before them and right in front of them is the band instruments necessary)

Rebecca & Billy: I call piano!

Rebecca: No, I play the piano!

Billy: No, I will!

Rebecca: I will!

Billy: I will!

Rebecca: You will!

Billy: NO, YOU WILL! Wait a minute...

EC: Guys, GUYS! There's no piano!

Rebecca & Billy: -Meow!-

Chris:...How do you play a guitar?

Leon: I guess I can try. (Picks up Bass)

Billy: Hey, can't be that bad. It's all about smacking stuff, right?

Rebecca: This is hopeless!

EC: One, a two, a one, two three and-

[Everyone who listened to the music, almost died.]

EC:...Thank you, George.

George: Now, I prescribe you all with good music that fits your taste for a week. Will you all do that for me?

Entire cast: Yes, sir.

Kyra: THANK GOD HE WAS AT THE BATHROOM WHILE THEY PLAYED, HUH?

EC: (And this is what happens if you stand right next to an amp.) Okay, you can go on guys.

Wesker: (Stabbing an Q-Tip through his ear) At least I have a reason to do what I have to do.

Leon: (Walks up to Krauser) ...I get all the ladies.

Krauser: LIES! (Runs out the platform through the window)

EC: That was quick.

Leon: It's pretty sad, really.

Ashley: HEY!

Sherry: First, we don't know if that's me. Second, how am I not useful? I helped Claire get a key! Ashley runs around being taken away by a bunch of freaks!

Kyra: Hey, who got infected and had to made Leon-slash-Claire go get you the healing product? And how _hard_ that took?

Sherry:...okay, maybe I overshot a little...

William: No more questions.

Sherry: Fine...

Rebecca: ...thanks...? (Extremely confused)

Kyra: (Muttering) When this show is over, you're going for it.

EC:...What? No! I'm not ready yet!

Kyra: Then imagine Steve with Claire.

EC:...I kinda don't mind...

Kyra: You need to take charge of your life! Grow a -Meow-ing backbone!

EC: Fine! Fine, after the show.

Next is ...Chairmodeactivated09? And..she said..

_Chris, *whispers* do you think you can beat Wesker someday?_

_Jill, do you like your hair be long or short?_

_Sheva, do you like Josh or *whispers* Chris?_

_Wesker, is having superpowers fun?_

_Claire,do you know Zoey from Left 4 Dead? If so,you remind me of her but you're more awesome!_

Chris: Didn't I already di-

Wesker: Muahaha...Ahahaha!

Chris: Dammit, he's laughing again.

Jill: Short.

Sheva: Josh. Chris is really manly and attractive but we are just teamates, besides it seems he is closer to his older partner than I am. I am fine with that but oh well.

Wesker: How is it not?

EC: (Zoeey...Claiire...) Ooooaaaauuuugh...(Drools) (Wipes drool off)

Jill: Is he okay?

Kyra: (Back to normal) Yep, just a part of him growing up. He'll be fine later.

Claire: Zoey? Oh! Actually, I didn't know that, but...thank you...

(Kyra slaps EC)

EC: NEXT is from Sunakochan, she said...

_Angela: you'r so stupid, ugly and useless. You can't even distinguish between a kiss and a "mouth to mouth!" / Ada: do you agree with me? / Chris: what do you think about the recent rumor that says that Jill and you got married after the event of RE5? Unfortunatly it seems to be a fake one. :(_

Angela: At least I have better morals than you...Hey, Mouth-to-Mouth often called 'The Kiss of Life'. As cheezy as it sounds it's still the same thing!

Ada: I don't know, calling her that is a bit harsh.

Chris: I don't know. Could be a possibility since it's four years since. So, yeah...

Kyra: Ohoh-ho! Next is Steve x Claire fans!

Claire: Oh god...

Chris: When is this gonna end...?

Steve: LET'S DO DIS.

First we have Cleve'Spledge. And she said...

_Me again~_

_Sorry if EC you don't like that...Wait, ARE YOU GOING TO ASK CLAIRE TO DO!(golden lugers(just as same as Steve's)point right into your face)DON'T YOU DARE TO DO ANYTHING STUPID OR I WITH BLOW YOU HEAD OFF!_

_Steve:Oh,poor you...*pat on your shoulder*So,Q time~Where would you like to bring Claire out when you first date?What would you buy for Claire's b-day/Valentines'Day?What would you say/do when you propose her?_

_Claire:The music 'Lachrymal' is the OST used in CV/X,and it's play by go to Youtube and check for "Lachrymal piano"and you'll find it.(I cry each time I listen to it...)_

_Entire Cast:Is here anyone who has played the app 'Photoage'?I tested for some of you(Steve,Claire,Leon and Wesker)and get some REALLY interesting results~(I used a photo of Wesker in RE5 and got 22 year old...How on Earth would that happen!)_

_I know there is someone(who was kicked by Steve)asking for EC to kill Steve...AND I SWEAR TO GOD(not Wesker)I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT STEVE!And all Steve's fangirls won't let you to do so._

EC: Geez, calm down. (Smacks the gun out of the way) If you hadn't notice I'm not some horny prisoner, okay? So sit down...ugh... (Sighs and then sits down)

Steve: I would...go to a club with her! Chocolates which I borrowed from EC because I don't have much money. 'I rather be stuck in a cell with you, wanna tie the knot?'

Claire: No thanks...I don't want to turn the faucet on again.

EC: ...I don't think these people haven't even seen an iPod yet...

Chris: We do, we just don't need it.

Claire: I should get one.

Jill: Me too...

Rebecca: Just waiting for the newest installation for iPhone~!

EC: (I think I would be mauled into pieces if I brought my android here...)

Next is whateverlolawants, and she said...

_Steve: first off i would like to say that i have no idea who the fangirl is. But she seems creepy (even to me) so watch out i guess? Ok heres my questions for you: do you know how to ride a motorcycle? (I don't know. Random question) do you still believe in santa clause? The easter bunny? The tooth fairy? (Again random questions ummmm...) Have you ever gone sky diving? What did you want to be when you grew up? Has anyone ever robbed you? When you first met claire was it love at first sight? Would you kiss her again if you had the chance?(ec it's just a question! Don't panic! Ps whatever you did with claire i am gonna hurt you! And residentkilla: fangirls are mad at u too! Stevexclaire forever!) And have you ever done anything really stupid (ec don't have him say his entire life!) ?_

EC: Why do you people look at me like I'm some convicted criminal?

Claire: Yeah, he didn't do anything...he was actually in a much worse condition...

Steve: Ehem, (Takes a big breath) (Mocking Batman theme) No, no, no, no, no, no, Batman! What I mean by that is being a hero. Anyways, No, no, yes.

Kyra: Let's speed this along-

EC: NOOO.

Kyra: YEEES. Next is from Random Person, and she said...

_Chris: why the _**fudge**_ are you relived whenever the stevexclaire fangirls' questions are over? We are doing you a favor man! I mean come on! We get to grill steve and make him feel unconfortable while you just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! What the _** puck **_is your problem dude?_

_Claire: have you ever dyed your hair a different color or gotten extenions of a different color? What was the crazist thing you've ever done? Who do you think would treat you better in a relationship? Leon or Steve? Who do think would treat you better in bed? Did you know that Leon supposed to have Steve's role in code veronica? Who do you think you liked better for that role?_

Chris: It's not that, it's the answers! He could be saying things that I don't wanna hear! I don't want to go into details...(drops head to his hands)

Claire: No, but I think I wanna do it sometime. Um, once I started knfing a crocodile...Leon. And...what do you mean by that?

EC: ...just take it as it is. (Completely red) (...should I...practice?)

Claire: ...I guess Steve could be nice to cuddle, but never did with Leon, so I don't know. Really? Didn't know that. I wouldn't meet Steve, so he's fine as he is.

Kyra: Last is i can't think of a cool name, and she said...

_Steve if Claire got pregnant with your child would you want her to get an abortion? (This means that if you were married, in a relationship, friends with benifits, or it wad just a one -night-stand.) _

_Claire: if you ever got pregnant would you keep the baby? Who would be the godparents?(if you like the idea of godparents?) (Ps. If you and Steve had a baby I think he or she would look if they had your eyes your hair and steves hair for highlights and your really long eyeslashes. Sorry ec its just my opinion._

Steve: Woah, home run already? No, I wouldn't. I would be scared but doesn't mean I'm heartless.

Claire: Of course! Chris, maybe Leon. No, just Chris. Actually, EC looks nice being a father.

EC: (Yep, because I'm a tool.) That's it for today's show, I'm your host, ECDeadly...

Kyra: And I'm the fabulous Kyra, and good night...day...is it night?

EC: Dunno, published this at 12PM.

Kyra & EC: Anyways, LATER!

Well, here we are again at the end of Chapter Fifteen. Life sucking? Yes. Worthwhile? Probably not. EC's pessimistic? Totally.

Thanks for the reviews, hope to see you again tomorrow!

(The TV plays and it shows what happened last time...)

EC: Claire...I want you to...to...to...hack. hcck...kccccccch. Puh-tooey!

Claire: EC! What's wrong? You're spitting out blood! Someone get a doctor! (Kyra in the background is holding George and Rebecca back)

EC:...AH FORGET IT. I'm sorry Claire it's hair dy-...dy...dyyye~ (Passes out)

Kyra: Holy -Meow-! SOMEONE CALL POISON CONTROL!

(Steve at the Background) WHAT'S POISON CONTROL?

Kyra: Dammit, just call 911!

Cindy: HOW DO YOU DIAL 911- Wait...

(TV switches off)

EC: Wow, who recorded that?

Claire: I don't know... I don't mean to offend you, EC, but that moment was kinda funny.

EC: (Chuckles) Yeah... (mocks himself) Dy-dy-dye~ (sways around, Claire giggles)

Claire: (Mocks Cindy) How do you dial 911? (Both laugh)

EC: Man, I hope this doesn't end.

Claire:...I kinda do too.

EC:...Hey Claire?

Claire: Yeah?

EC: I got something to say, been hiding all along.

Claire: What is it?

EC: Well, it's that I had this huge cru-(The building has blacked out)

Kyra: ARE YOU -Meow!-ING KIDDING ME? Screw it, we'll do it live! WE'LL DO IT LIVE!...oh...I gotta pee. Hey EC, where's the bathroom?

EC:...It's down the hall TO THE (voice cracks intentionally] RIIIAAGHT! (Echoes) RIIIAAGHT! Riiiaaght! Riiiaaght!...

[In case you haven't noticed, that was Kyra making fun of Bill o' Reilly, a reporter with a huge temper.]

[And EC made a joke out of another video game series by Capcom, Devil May Cry on it's first game.]


	16. 15: God w Tentacles: Rule 34?

**Chapter 15: Tentacles w/ Gods, Rule 34...?**

(EC walks in the platform with a blankie wrapped around his shoulders, he is pale and a string of snoth hanging down his nose)

EC: Aaah...AAH...AAAH-CHOO!

Chris: Bless you.

EC: ThAH-CHOO!

Leon: Bless you...

EC: Thanks LEE-CHOO!

Leon: NOT THE HAIR!

Rebecca: Bless you! EC are you okay? You look terribly sick!

EC: (Low, sick voice) Long explanA-CHOO! Funny story really...

Jill: Bless you... Care to tell?

EC: LA-CHOO! Thanks. Later...Aaaaah...AAAH...AHAHA...AAAAH...AAACH-

Wesker: I bless you.

EC: ...(normal voice)...choo? Thank you Wesker.

Wesker: You owe me a favor.

EC:...Okay...hey, has anyone seen Kyra? She's not here...where's our security guard...Mark?

Mark: Yeah?

EC: Seen a girl walking around? Crazy, hyperactive and stuff?

Mark: Oh, the co-host?

EC: Yeah! (Why couldn't I say that?)

Mark: Say her entering the medicinal wing. Why?

Four-Eyes: Ohhh crap. (Does the whistle walk-away strategy)

(Kyra stumbles in, giggling and grinning like an idiot. Her cheeks are read and she's leaning at the side of the door) 'Sup guyyys... Lookin' hot tonight!

EC: ...Kyra...are you okay?

Kyra: Okay?...I'm fantastic. (Runs finger chest-to-chin) Now I'm near a bunch of _studs._ (Cackles)

EC: (Sniffs closely at her) Have you been drinking alcohol?

Kyra: God no! -Hick!- ...That's _bad_ for you.

EC: You're basically acting drunk.

Shona: Anyone notice Four-Eyes trying to escape? (Everyone turns to her)

Four-Eyes: Ehehe...

EC:..what did you do?

Four-Eyes: Well...There was this thing that does this thing and it went all over this thing and it basically shrouded the entire room.

EC:...What is this... 'thing'?

Four-Eyes: It's a depressant gas, acts like Alcohol but in the air.

EC: **FLUFF!**

Kyra: Hey...what happened to the meow censor...? (Leon nudges Kyra gently)

Leon: EC is making budget cuts.

Kyra:** Donkey**hole! I liked that censor! It was cute...thanks for notifying me...you're sooo smart...

Leon: Yeah. (Inches away) No problem.

EC: Does it have the _exact _same effects? The liver thing, addiction, et cetera?

Four-Eyes: No. Just the drunk and 'bad mistakes' part.

EC: Good...how long can this last?

Four-Eyes: Telling the reviews, by the end of the chapter.

EC: WHAT. Shona, can you do something?

Shona: No, sorry host. It just seems that I am very interested of the actions that are about to unfold...

EC: No one is on my side to day...Oh wait, the reviews!...Hey Kyra, can you still read?

Kyra: I can read those eye of yours, that are saying that I'm _undeniable._

EC: (Gives papers to Kyra) You start.

Kyra: D'awww... well, let's go! (Mutters) Better get something good out of this...-Hick!-

Fiiirst up is Lone Archangel-Castiel, and he said...-Hick!-

EC: Do you want me to do it?

Kyra: **Fudge **no! I got this...hold up, ending of this is bad...gotta scratch this out...

_To Nemesis: _**Duck **_you, it took me 933 replays to finally kill you and get an S-Rank. / Wesker: So, let me get this straight. You were shot with several RPGs, then crashed into a volcano. I want to know how the hell your hair stayed intact. / Barry: Where do you get the sandwiches? Tell me or all sandwich stores will be destroyed by the Pencil of Death. / Leon: *ties to post and stabs signpost into ground* Have fun with the fangirls. / Ashley: *shoves toothbrush where the sun will never shine* Scream and I'll leave you to the zombies_.

EC: Hold up, that ending is _not _happening. This is 'T' rated, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MODEST FOR THE CHILDREN?

Nemesis: (Shrugs, switches accent to a African-American) Hatuhs gotta hate.

Wesker: Old Uroboros. (Puts a hand through his hair) And extra gallons of hair gel.

Kyra: Yeeeeaaah! You're the _god_ Wesker! WOO!

Barry: ...Jill Sandwiches. It's at this mall called the 'Willamette'. Lost because of the zombies...'Pencil of Death'? ...I'm getting too old for this **ship.**

Kyra: Haha...He said I'm getting too old for this ship. As if he said ship, but it's actually a potty word...

EC: Oh god, her sense of humor died...

Leon:...nothing's happening.

EC: That's because we have pits. they can't crawl out of that.

Leon: (Cheezy acting voice) Thanks EC! You saved my life! (EC gives thumbs up)

Kyra: Ne-hick!-xt is from Resident-Scarlet...

EC: Hey, I didn't see her in a long time...

Kyra: Eh-pe-ehp! I'm the one talking, mister. She said...

_Heyo! Miss me anytime soon? I'm baaaack, and with more questions_

_Hey Sherry...Waaaait, forgot, you're grounded..Whoops.._

_Wesker, how did it feel getting stabbed by the tyrant in the first game? Did you feel degraded at all?_

_Leon, Love ya as a character to death! So you receive truth cake, btw truth cake is cake that cannot be taken or destroyed from you, therefore, no one can smack, destroy or take it from you_

_Chris, did Africa REALLY traumatize you, or was that just for the viral campaigns_

_EC, Awwwww, don't worry, you'll find that special someone one day :)_

EC: (Sheds a tear) Sure did.

Sherry: Don't. Mock me.

William: Sherry...

Sherry: Sorry, dad...

Kyra: Ew! Dads that like, ground their daughters are _so _lame.

William; Says that girl who's intoxicated.

Kyra: Tou-che.

Wesker:...it was planned.

Chris & Jill: Riiiight.

Kyra: I believe you~

Wesker:...(facepalms)

Leon: But why is it called 'Truth Cake'?

EC: (Oh crap, could it be...an interrogation trick?) Mind if I try? (Raises hand)

Leon: Sure. (Smacks the cake out of his hands and just as soon as it hits the ground it goes back to Leon's hands)

EC: Can you put it down?

Leon: (Sets cake on the table)...yeah.

(Steve walks in)

Steve: OH! Check it out, we got _cake! _(Tries to grab the cake, but it slides to the side)...okay... (Tries to grab the cake again but goes back to it's original position, Steve tries to grab it again, one hand going at it, the other staying at the the place where the cake was supposed to be, the cake goes in the middle of his hands, he tries to use both hands to grab it but then it slides across the table)

FUUU- (Steve dives on the table, the cake starts to float, then Steve goes past and falls to the otherside)

Leon: Dude, stop it. It's a truth cake.

Steve; WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME THESE THINGS?

Chris: I dunno, ask them. (Points to Wesker, then moves his pointing finger along the line of the boss Manjinis) That's not scarring enough?

Kyra: Not when you have guns like these! (Raises her arms, trying to show of her 'guns')

Chris: Yeah- no...

Kyra: D'aww...it's called a 'push-up', Kyra...

Next is from Botoingness. He say-ud~

_(Walks in wearing a cast on my left arm) Okay, the first thing I want to do it apologize to Steve for my rage in the last chapter. Also, I forgot about the no killing rule so (extends good arm out to Steve) No hard feelings?_

_Also, I want to thank Berry for the sandwich. It turns out that the doctor loves Jill Sandwiches. It covered the entire bill! Even this! (Points to the cast on my arm) Thanks dude! Here's five bucks! I'll explain why I have money in a bit._

_Now then, back to the Merchant. I managed to scrounge up some money to go to the store and buy some bras. I had to go around my college campus asking for donations until this one guy said he would give me twenty five bucks if I went jousting against him on a dirt bike! Which is why I have this cast over my arm... Believe it or not I'm actually the lucky one. So, is the deal still on? I have them right here. (Pulls out two bras)_

_Okay, this one's for Leon. Dude, how many women do you have chasing after? I mean, in each game or movie you're in there's a girl that either wants to be with you or you make out with. Wouldn't that consider you a "Player"? Or am I just over thinking things?_

_Okay, this one's for Chris, Jill, and anyone else that's it the B.S.A.A. (I'm to lazy to write out everyone's names) What does it take to join the B.S.A.A?_

_This one is for Krauser. During Operation Javier why did you find the need to create a twitter account and up-date us on what's going on?_

_My next question is for EC. Have you heard about Slender Man? He kinda looks like the monster thing from SCP-078. Yeah, good luck sleeping with that guy watching you. (Shudders) Oh, you also forgot to mention that Steve Blum does the voice for Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy VII! Huh, I wonder if Vincent is related to Jill somehow... Oh well._

_Great chapter EC! Can't wait for the next one!_

Steve:...(slowly raises hand to shake it)...no hard feelings...(wonder if he can sing in the Choir now...)

Barry: ...first of all, it's Barry. I'm not some cherry. Second, Jill's Sandwiches are rare. Of course he'd enjoy it! Get your sandwich stuff straight, kid...but you're welcome...

Merchant:...(hesitant, reaches out) ...d...deal. (Gives the gun and snatches the cup holders)

Leon: Really? I don't know...

EC: Ada, Angela, Manuela, Ashley, I don't know...maayyybe? Yeeah.

Kyra: Someone forgot a name~

EC: Shush, Kyra!

Kyra: Alright, lover boy...

Chris: Past Experience of the infected,

Jill: Physical capablities,

Sheva: Inteligence,

Josh:...They took everything I was about to say.

Krauser: (Sarcastic voice) I dunno...maybe we needed help, someone can reach us? Do you think it's a bad idea? Ah, shucks.

EC: (Very nerdy voice) Itsh cahled, SCP-087-B. (In nerdy voice: ESH-SHE-OEE-DASH-SHERO-EHGHT-SEVEN-DASH-BEE) ...(Searches up on google)...He kinda does! That's cool...but kinda creepy. I already knew that, duh. He is an amazing voice-actor, no doubt. Besides, he's really friendly!

Kyra: PFFT...Nerds...

Next we have Ikisha, and she said...

_Leon, would you eva go back to spain when you were angry just because there are things there that are okay to shoot and you wouldn't be charged with murder?_

_Salazar, buddy, just so you know, yer loved to. I mean, look at the fan-fictions they got on here with you as one of the main characters!_

_Ashley, you and Ramon would make a great pair, just so you know._

_Wesker, did you know in Degeneration the dude that brings Claire to the building looks like you? You could be twins!_

Leon: I do not have low-self-esteem that I just want to kill people to calm down...Maybe with some workout or something.

Kyra: (Sighs dreamily) Such great morals...and hair style...

Salazar: ...This world doesn't seem so bad now!...wait. WHAT? Look at her? She complains too much! No, just no! I hate this world. I hate it, I HATE IT, I HATE IT!

Ashley: Lucky Charms speak for himself.

Wesker: HA! Please. To compare me with him? He's a total coward. And he has _silver _hair. And eye glasses. I'm blond and wear shades, and in better physical condition than he is!

Kyra: And is a total _HUNK._

HUNK: ...What?

Kyra: In U.S. we sometimes call dudes like that HUNK because...well...this...ah forget it.

Next we have i can't think of a cool name, and she said...

_Ec sherry was tweleve in raccoon city_

Sherry:...

EC:...not...a word.

Sherry: (Idiot.)

EC: Go on.

Kyra: Sure thing~! Next we have CeavaRose, and she said..

_-facepalm- For the love of God sake, I will never take William from you, Annette.. And Will, I'm idealism so i dress what i want and depend to my mood.. And, if you don't want the upgraded one, I'll take it back.. Me and my partner will keep it.._

_Respective name? Wesker or God?_

_EC are you out from your mind? He's older then me, how suppose i have a relationship with him? You may think I'm a crazy fangirl just like others who dreamed to have a relationship with him, but no.. And, I'm not foolish just like Excella.. Last, I don't seem smart too.._

_-take out the vibrating PDA and read the message- That's it.. -stand out and walked away- I'm outta here.._

William: See honey? That's why you shouldn't be so paranoid.

Annette: ...(grumbles) fine.

William: Don't have bad uses for it! Or you'll end up like me!

HUNK: And we all know what happens to him in the end.

Leon & Claire: (Monotone) He turns to this big, fat, ugly slug that blew up in the end.)

William: Egg-xactly.

Wesker: Wesker. That's what everyone calls me.

EC: 'Relationship' doesn't mean 'dating' or 'going out'. It means what status what you have with a person, whether it's strangers, to 'pals', to friends, to going out, and to spouse. It's like that.

Well, if you _have _an upgraded version of the G-Virus, don't you think a couple of girls who basically don't have a clue to mix and match the cells can create that would be sort of... Impossible?...are you okay? You seem kind of, down...

Ada: How do you know that?

EC: Ceava always seem upbeat, the last sentence she said seems sort of upset. And...

There's no smiley faces.

(Entire cast gasps)

(Wait, why am I saying this in _public?_)

Kyra: Oh god the _drama _is making me...making me...(passes out)

EC: Um... wow. OKAY. Moving on. (Scoots Kyra to the side)

(Whispers) Someone put a carpet on her! So no one notices!

-Ehem-

Next is CeavaRose's cohort, blueskiesmobius. And she said...

_Hi again everyone! CR told me if the new chapter published already :D_

_Straight to the point(which for William Birkin)_

_Sorry then, Willie Birkin. We already improved the G, since it was a gift from someone. If you don't want the data and the sample, I'll take it back._

_And EC, I'm not smart like you've said.  
><em> 

William: I'm sorry for wasting your time, but please know that these things are not worth to recieve for me.

EC: Like I said, random girls making a virus seems hard. I bet me and my group of friends would just infect each other and end up having an arm sticking out our forehead. (Shrugs) We're just that insane when near each other.

And here we have next is XxSilentEmpathxX, and she said...

_EC: XD Aha! I sense my younger brother having a competition~ And "Le me" is Me!_

_Bertha: Hm... Since this is my dad we're talking about, let me get back to you on that~_

_Spectre: Yeah, that's right. Why do you pause in your sentences a lot?_

_Beltway: True, but the thought of being so close to an explosion... Ahaha... No way._

_Lupo: N-no! I have absolutely NOTHING against escargot. It looks so delicious and *mumbles in hoodie*_

_Four-Eyes: Noes! Okay, fine. The remake of the T-virus or the Swine Flu._

_Shona: Hi Shona! And I am NOT little! I'm an amazon (in a way)!_

_Shona & Four-Eyes: Which of you is smarter?_

_EC (again): Hehe, it'd be SUPER weird for those who skips even ONE day without showering. Kicked my little cousin out of the house for doing that._

EC: What do you mean by that? Is it DevilHunter or someone else? I MUST KNOW. (Is it me, or the fans must've really pitched their family in?) Oh, you speak French?

Bertha: Are you sure? I could do something avout that. Vaster than any other trick.

Spectre: Do you _really_ want to...find out?

Beltway: I just have bigger cahones than anyone else.

Vector: (Please, what's more dangerous than trying to sneak up to an enemy or a B.O.W. and _not _be found out?)

EC: Oh, by the way Empath over here was flustered when you said 'Sweetie' to her.

Beltway: Really?

EC: Yeah. Said it's really easy for her to.

Beltway: Ain't that_ cute _of her!

Lupo:...good.

Four-Eyes:...do I really have to?

Spectre: Not really...we are all...mercenaries...

Four-Eyes: Oh, yeah...

Spectre: (She's a scientist...and she can't even...know she's a...mercenary?...Why am I pausing...even if I'm thinking?)

Shona:...alright then. Whatever you want me to call you.

EC: (Wow, I don't want to be mean, but me, Kyra, and the reviewers are _nothing _compared to these guys. Unless we actually face a Virus and live through it...)

(Shona & Four-Eyes look at each other)

Shona: To be honest, when I was raised from Africa and sent to the U.S. to learn from Harvard...I don't know about her.

EC: (I swear if he uses the Stereotypical 'Asians are smart' thing...)

Four-Eyes: Let's skip the question, okay?

Shona: But we can't skip the questions.

EC: This is the only chance.

Four-Eyes: Thank you.

EC: (Don't want to have Civil War again like that Videogame thing...)

I _know._ I used to do that few years ago, worst months of my _life._

Chris: Care to tell?

EC: Hellz no.

Wesker: ...hurm...

_EC: Next we have RESIDENT EVIL FAN...Way to let out the message immediately...he/she said.._

_Question for chris:Are you and Jill dating?_

_Question for Wesker:Why do you wear glasses I NEVER SEE YOUR EYES!_

_Question for Claire:How did you learn to shoot a gun?_

Chris: (Sadly,) No...

Wesker: ...I find it completely necessary.

EC: Are you like Vin Diesel where he's this Criminal that wears glasses by day because he's seen the dark for so long? (Gasp) Could you see in the dark _without _your glasses?

Kyra: (Bursts back to life) IMPOSSIBRU! (EC jumps) Chris and Sheva turned down the lights on him and he couldn't see a thing! Still, Wesker is still undeniable.

EC: JESUS CHRIST, KYRA!

Wesker: ...hurm...

Kyra: Oh, I'm sorry EC. I wish I can make it up to you...

EC: (Okay, going a bit too far...)

Claire: ...Learn it from Chris, since I'm going to be a biker chick, might as well learn to do it right.

EC: (Wonder what an intiation for a biker is...

'I want you to take this gun and shoot someone, don't get caught, then come back.'

Wait, that's like, the ghetto or something...

'I want you to blow some crap up with this dinkly little pistol.'

Ah, that's more like it.)

Next is coldn'deadly. He said...

_Salazar: the first shooting is at stage B about two blocks away from the studio your in. They pay you $500,000/per word_

_EC: '(._. )' do you have the feeling that the reviewers and the cast will eventually start fighting. Already someone said that they're coming for Steve and Claire. Steve also kicked a reviewer in the jewles. Even Chris shot at one of the reviewers. And that same reviewer wants to take on Wesker. Lol_

Salazar: F-F-F-Five hundred thousand- Wait, I want it in Euros...and when is it?

EC: Not on my watch. No one is going to be harmed. Besides, That reviewer apologized to Steve and they had no hard feelings, right?

Steve: Totally! (Maybe the opera...)

We'll be fine, you don't need to worry about it!

Next we have dirtkiller25, he said...

_EC: coldn'deadly has a point oh and don't forget one of the reviewers wants Steve dead._

_Anyway here are some questions_

_Claire: has Steve ever tried to talk you into doing "IT" on Rockford Island? And how come when Steve hit on you it worked._

_Chris: If Claire loved someone that you hated would you let her date him._

_Steve: If Leon wasn't replaced by you in code veronica and he told Claire that he loved her what would you do? Pretend you were also in the game but didn't die._

_Sheva: did you think Wesker looked Sexy When you first saw him._

_Wesker: *gets on 1 knee* "I am not worthy"! *gets up and asks Wesker*_

_Did you try to get Excella to get with you?_

_Excella: Did Wesker ever try to get with you? And did he infect you with uroburos for rejecting him?_

EC: WE WILL BE FINE.

Kyra: Oh, he's protecting us all, how valiant~

Claire: Impossible. We have zombies and things at our backs, He'd be the next one I'd shoot if he asked that...and I don't know, he seemed sweeter at the time.

Steve: (HOLY CRAP. Thank god I pulled the question away when going to Antartica...)

Chris: Nope.

Claire: (So much for true love...)

Steve: I'd lose it, probably actually get killed if not infected.

Sheva: ...honestly, I think the black get-up is attractive.

Josh: (Then obviously, I win this round.)

Wesker: ...hurm...

You mean when she throws herself at me and keeps seducing me? It's like the woman has no modesty...

Excella: PLEASE. I'd be blessed if Albert throws himself at me. It's like the only thing he loves is his creations and viruses...

EC: (Thinks for a moment) ...EW.

Billy: You okay?

EC: Y-Yeah. Fine...

Next is DevilHunter-

Kyra: Six-Six-Six! Hahaaa! I'm daring.

EC: (...) He said...

Kyra: Ugh... I need food.

Barry: I-

Kyra: Nope! SCP-087-B! Get me some Fries and sum steak! (Huge grunting from the stairwell, then a plate of Fries and Steak fly towards Kyra who miraculously catches it)

Thanks! Hey Leon, want a frie? We can share each end...

EC: (...There are some secrets I just don't know about the girl, but it's creepy.)

He said...

_Okay, maybe I went a bit overboard with that last one._

_Rebecca: Sorry, I guess that last one seemed a bit weird/creepy. I'm not trying to be either of those things, I just suck at dealing with anything that involves people. And as it happens, you're my favorite person in the cast._

_Cast: Be honest, did anyone at least the Sawyer Family's music before the attempted cover? Also, who is your favorite band._

_Leon: Good job with scarring Krauser! That was sad, though. By the way, which song did you try to cover?_

_Wesker: And your reason is? Also, attempt to fight Alucard from Hellsing._

_Sherry: I looked it up. It IS you in 6._

_Chris: Teach Brad how to throw a punch._

_Brad: Punch Pyramid Head (You know the one) or be bisected... likely both._

_EC: Just do it, or Brad's nickname will be handed down to you!_

Rebecca: It's fine. Thank you...! (Blushes, covering her face)

EC: Rebecca's salute is just too darn adorable.

Rebecca: EC...! (Turns slightly more red)

EC: Just sayin'. -Coughs-

They did listen to the song, it's just...well, they can't play music to live.

Rebecca, Billy, & Jill: We can!~

Chris: (...show-offs.)

Leon: Tried to do this song...what was it EC?

EC: It was... um, 'Say Goodbye.'

Leon: Ah. That. Um, I don't know. I like music that pumps you up but the singer has a nice, clean voice.

EC: I reccomend Close Your Eyes or my favorites, Breaking Benjamin. But those have screaming in it.

Leon: Don't mind. I'll listen to it later...

Wesker: Does a god really have to answer such feeble questions?...

EC: If the god doesn't answer the question the god becomes 'god'-less.

Wesker:...I'll fight this man first.

EC: Ooh, this is a first. Guess I have to bring him over. It would take time though...I'll reveal it next chapter. Okay?

Sherry: As much as I hate to say it, I don't buy it.

EC: Yeah, I read it from IGN that their 'source' could confirm. We don't know who the source is and unless it's actually 'them', then we could say that it's her.

Ashley: Thank _god. _I was about to have a heartattack.

Sherry: Don't keep your hopes up, you wuss.

Leon: (Wait. I wonder if she and Brad...)

Brad: I know how to throw a punch!

Chris: Then try to punch me. I won't move.

Brad: O-Okay..fine! (Pulls arm back, then punches Chris straight at his nose, as soon as Brad takes his arm back, he realizes he broke his nose.)

Chris: ...Brad...

Brad:...yes?

Chris: (grits teeth)...good...job!

Brad:...really? Heh...haha...Thanks! That felt, _really_ good... I wanna do that again sometime!

Chris: (Oh crap.)

EC: Then you must heard Devil's other question. And actually, I asked Kyra to bring 'im over.

Kyra: Sure did! (Pyramid Head, a monster from a game series called Silent Hill that has a extremely large metallic pyramid helmet, and a sculpted body that carries either a spear or knife, towers over Brad)

Brad: H-Him?

EC: Yep! Go ahead!

Brad: (Raises arm and slowly touches Pyramid Head, the platform's lights turned off)

...HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Lights go back on, Pyramid Head and Brad both gone)

Jill: What's with Brad and huge monsters?

Nemesis: He has this sort of charm...

EC: Heh...but I'm kinda worried for Brad...Kyra, do you know what he did?

Kyra: Sweetie, I don't think you want to know.

EC:...Okay...

What are you talking about? Pfft. Ridiculous question if there is no 'subject' to it.

Kyra: Ugh, EC. This is gonna be your _biggest _downfall...

EC: (Mumbles in a slurred fashion) Iduncehr.

Kyra: For a host, you have horrible maturity.

EC: Speak for yourself!

Kyra: ...Hehe...Touche~ Since you're so smart, I'll do the next question reading. Next is from...uh...errr...

EC: Can't read it?

Kyra: UGH! PFFT. I totally can! ...(...do I increase the volume or the pitch?...Pitch.)

(Kyra raises her pitch of voice for each capital letter)

This one's from BuTTerflyKISSes93-

Jill: (Laughs) You sound like a horse!

Kyra: It's what I think it's supposed to sound!

Anyways, it's from BuTTerflyKISSes93- (Steve cackles, Leon hides his face)

She said...

_Hellooo All!_

_EC: i absolutely love this fanfic...IT Is Hilarious!_

_To all the guys!: what qualities do you look for in a girlfriend! Or Boyfriend O_o lolz! (Random!)_

_To the Whole cast, host and co-host included!: If you could go back in time were would you go, and Why?_

_Wesker: Have you every had a Girlfriend, If so then what was her name? oh and Are you a *whispers in ear* Virgin!_

_(that last question ^^ was to hopefully make wesker very uncomfortable!) :D sorry wesker! but i still love ya! 3_

_William and Annette: How did you two meet? and was it love at first sight?_

_For everyone: What is everyone's favorite band? my is Skillet!_

_Well thats all my questions! PeACe!_

Barry: I-...

Mrs. Burton: Well Barry?

Barry: I'm happy with the one I got...

Chris:...ooh...I don't know...I've been too involved in zombie crud that it's kind of hard...

Leon: I know, me too...

Kyra: We all know y'all guys like southern girls like me-self!

Leon:...um...

Ada: Leon?

Leon: (Quickly) I like someone that likes red.

Jill: (Woah, huh...) Chris?

Chris: I like someone I know for a long time.

Rebecca:...Billy?

Billy: I like short girls- PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Steve: I like someone with a great personality! (...score.)

Claire: What about you, Steve?

EC:...Huh.

Chris: I'd go back in time and stop Wesker.

Jill: While I go back in time and save the lost members of the S.T.A.R.S.!

Rebecca: Me too!

Billy: I'd not go on that mission with my platoon!

Leon: I'd go find another job. Sheesh.

Luis: I'd watch my back before Sadle-(Gets stabbed) Not...again...

Sadler: Oh yes indeed~

Nemesis: I'd not get myself in Umbrella experiments!

Vector: We'd find better jobs. (Wolfpack agrees)

Ada: I'd find more red dresses.

Steve: Same with Nemesis. Up five, brutha! (The two high-five)

EC: I'd force myself to stop stuttering and find better jokes.

Kevin: I'd make myself actually pass the S.T.A.R.S. test.

Yoko: I'd not join Umbrella.

Mark: I'd save Bob...

Ark: I'd be in a better...ah whatever.

EC: Wait, wait, guys...If the events didn't occur, we wouldn't be here today, right?

Entire Cast: ...riiiight...

EC: So let's thank to our gods on our belief-

Wesker: Thanks a lot, EC.

EC:...That we're here, right?

Entire Cast: Yeah!

EC: So back to the questions!

Wesker: Her name, was T-Virus. No, I had intercourse before, no. I will not explain.

EC: (Holy crap this dude has steel backbone!)

Kyra: DAMMIT! (So much for full detail...)

William: We-

Annette: I got this, sweetie. William was making his G-Virus, and he looked at me with those determined eyes to pass him a chemical, I knew we had some chemistry ourselves...(sighs dreamily) I knew he was the one...

William:...Yeah, like that. (Actually, I was going for the part where she just barked at me if I wanted to go out with her...)

EC: ...Skillet? Then you should hear RED. Basic concept, Christian rock, clean vocals with amazing screams, _and _deep meaning! I think the cast answered that question some time ago, though...[Pfft, EC is just too damn lazy to make the characters say it again, and make up mumba-jumba for what Nemesis would like or some other peeps. HA! That's a bad sign in life for him!]

Next we have johnnybluetorch, and he said...

_HUNK: Why do people call you HUNK, you don't look so handsome to me? Or does the name stand for something._

HUNK: Human Unit Never Killed.

Entire Cast: (In a fascinated tone) Aaaaahhhh...

Kyra: Are you serious? That's so cool!

HUNK: I actually don't know. Ask my employers.

EC:...That's great...

Next we have Phoenix Helix! He said...

_Hey EC, just been reading Ask the Survivors! its gotten a couple of chuckles out of me :P Keep at it! Ive got a few questions for the guys and a bit of an idea for the chapter its asked in._

_Kenneth: Do you realise just how ridiculous you looked in that clip of yourself getting tucked into by that Zombie like a chinese buffet?_

_Enrico: Just how the hell did you get injured? surely your assassin -who shall go unnamed since its obvious- would've just killed you._

_All: This has been on my mind for ages mow and ive never had an answer: WHAT'S WITH THE TENTACLES! They've appeared in every game from the first up until now! i mean c'mon! i know the game's Japanese but everytime either a tentacle or a body part that can be extended and used like such is introduced i feel like ive stumbled upon some low budget hentai!_

_Yoko: You ever manage to get your memory back?_

_Cindy: Ever make it to Playboy Magazine?_

_Morpheus: You happen to take fashion tips from Frank 'N' Furter?_

_Giant Aligator: Didnt i see you in that old Budweiser commercial?_

_Lastly; Rebecca, Hunnigan and Alexia: You ladies single?_

_Yours, Phoenix Helix_

_PS: Heres a pic that Billy needs to see right about now..._

EC: Oh, the review comes with a picture...Here, Billy it's for you.

Billy: Oh, for me! I hope it's not the co- Ooohhh...Are you kidding me? (Looks through the window) Yep. Not kidding. Keep going, guys! (Slowly inches behind Nemesis)

Kenneth: I have no comment.

EC: Answer...

Kenneth: ...I saw him on the hallway, I got so scared I turned around and ran...

Only to hit the wall. The next led to my fate...

Chris: (What a reta-...mentally challenged way to die...)

Enrico: You know us, Mehi-cans. The reason why we can cross the border is because we can run..._FAST._

(Wesker, Excella, and Ashfords lower their heads)

Jill: Kinda creepy...

Rebecca: Thought it'd do something weird to me...

Claire: Gave me chills down my spine...

Ada:...Yeah. They got all the thoughts down.

Kyra: Basically, it's **ducked **up.

The Guys: We're not part of this... (backs up)

Nemesis: Pfft! Yeah! Totally! (The guys glare at Nemesis)

Okay, okay, maybe I got some...

EC: Looked like an octupus wrapped itself around your arm.

Nemesis:...I liked little Mermaid...

Kyra: I'm gonna puke...

EC: MOVING ON!

Yoko: I did, it was...I actually perfered it to not remember it... (Shudders, looks down, frowns) ...was terrible.

Cindy: Getting there~

Kevin: Something tells me I know who'll be Ms. May.

Morpheus:...no...(Looks away, tries to act like it was nothing)

Giant-**Bass** Aligator: Yeah, that was me...up until there wasn't any more Budweiser for me, I had a wife and children...so I had to...I had to... I HAD TO...(Burst into tears)

Claire: Oh my god, crocodile tears!

Giant-**Bass** Aligator: That** female dog **kept cutting me!...I hate being the stunt double!

Alexia: Yes, I am...but I do have a..(takes her hand out which reveals fire)..fiery attitude.

Hunnigan: Yes. But I'm too busy...relationships don't appeal to me at the moment.

Leon: Hunnigan, you need a lovelife.

Hunnigan: ...Hmm, you're right, Leon...

Kyra: (Did she just _coo a_t him?)

Ada: (Oh no she didn't...)

Billy: Rebecca, aren't you also single?

Rebecca: ...yeah...(Jill whispers in her ear)...but...no, I think I'm going out with someone...

Billy: NOOO! (Dives behind Nemesis but overshot it, going pass him, completely exposed) Oh...this is how it ends, huh?...Mom...dad...here I come!

EC: What is on that picture? (Picks it up, it was a picture of the reviewer pointing A rifle a Billy's head at the platform, with Alfred's Rifle) Oh. Billy, you're fine.

Billy: What? I'm gonna-

BANG!

(Eerie silence)

Billy: ...GAH! (Holds his stomach) No! I'm bleeding. It's fast...oh god,

EC: Billy...

Billy: The light, I see it..

EC: _Billy._

Billy: Rebecca, kiss me...it's all I need before leaving this Earth...

EC: BILLY.

Billy: Take care of Billina...for...me...(stops)

EC: Billy, the guy missed. He's _waaay _off.

Billy:...What? (Feels himself) ...(looks down) Oh my god...

Meanwhile...

Phoenix Helix: **Shitake mushrooms**! I missed! (Looks at the Sniper Rifl)- NO **FLIPPING **WONDER! How the hell did i get hold of Alfred's rifle? The thing's just as bent as he is! (throws the rifle aside) Luckily I have my back up... (Opens artillary case only to find an I.O.U. note) Dear Comrade, I owe you one sniper rifle, your 'friend' Nicholai... (Rips up the note) **BASS-TARD**! THAT'S THE SIXTH TIME THIS MONTH! Screw it; I'll just have to go up close and personal... (Heads out off the roof and down several flights of stairs only greeted by Merchant)

Merchant: WELCOME! (Opens up his mack only to reveal he's not wearing anything underneath- Hmmm wondered why it was sorta breezeh today...anyways, what'r you buy'in?

PhoenixHelix: (Pale faced while shielding eyes) Yeah...and my IQ dropped 10 points...can't buy that back... BUY YOURSELF SOME **PUCKING** BOXERS AT LEAST! (storms out and into a nearby bar)

Merchant:...Dammit, I thought theh bras got it covahed.

PhoenixHelix:To hell with it! I'll finish the job on the next show!

Back at the platform...

EC:...Yup!

Alfred: I like this guy, he calls me _flexible._

Billy: How do you know that?

EC: (Drops cash, to be caught by Vector who was invisible)

Vector: Thanks.

EC: Take a 'lil extra. You're cool.

Vector: I like you, kid.

EC: That's good.

Anyways,

Next is residentkilla, and he said...

_Sorry for reviewing so late fangirls attacked me for hitting on Claire Anyway._

_Merchant: please sell my guns I'll let you shoot me in return. Oh yeah you dropped Salazars Crown... I've got it now._

_Wesker: Was your fashion style and accent inspired by the terminator (arnold schwartsnegger)_

_Claire: how do you still look young. age or looks don't matter to me. Only gender ;)_

_Steve: are you physically or mentally attracted to Claire._

_Chris: how much do they pay at the BSAA?_

_Kevin: you look like Carlos in Operation Raccoon City_

_Now this is for everyone._

_Fangirls are about to break down my door to try and kill me. Who wants to help me barricade it cause I can't hold the door much longer._

Merchant: Shoot yeh? Not bad...Not bad...I'll do it!

(Entire cast laughs, Wesker laughs harder)

EC: If Wesker copied Arnold, he'd be more likely showing his abs. And if he had his voice then instead of the low, smooth-like somehow that's like a barrotone, he'd sound like a Tuba choking on Austrian food.

Claire:...(muttering) Working out.

Steve: No offense, but I like Claire's _physical_ more, y'know.

Chris: A good pay, really. If you can make it out alive. And most missions are a byotch.

Kevin: (Looks at Carlos)

Carlos: I know, looking at this gorgeous being is like looking at a mirror.

Kevin: The ones at a circus. I thought I look like Tom Cruise...

EC: [Actually, the developers intended him to, just, it would cause Copyright problems...]

Oh, crap! Sorry, resident...we actually have to go to Barry's Sandwich-slash-BBQ party after this...I think you can fend yourself...Ask some of the monster, they're not invited and they can help out.

Nemesis: Do I count?

EC: Keep your accent like Arnold S., and it's a deal.

Nemesis: (Switches Accent to Arnold) Got eet.

Kyra: Haha...you're such a negotiator EC...

EC:..I tend to become a lawyer when I grow up.

Next is Phesy-Wesker. And she said...

_Yeah, I´m a crazy spanish fangirl. Sorry, for my strange english. Krauser, dominating in a relationshior or in other thing, eh eh? You know what I mean, no?Well, I admit I'm a tad strange with these things ... And on your age, I don't believe in neither of the two eiges, but you're still with that great body and great personality, is all that enough for me. I do not mind the age._

_FInally, the questions:_

_Wesker: Have you noticed that the Darkside Chronicles, when you appear at the end of Operation Javier, your eyes are gray instead of red? Is it a mistake of the game or the color comes and goes? Don't ask that as I was able to account for such a small detail._

_Krauser: How did you get those scars? I'm not saying I do not like, upside down, make you more sexy ... Uh ... I'm ranting again. Shit._

_Claire: It's the end of the world, and Wesker was the last man on Earth, would you have sex with him in your last moments of life? Yeah, a stupid and strange question._

_Leon: .Where did you get that hairstyle, Justin Bieber or was it your idea? Buajajaj ... How I am bad, crazy besides._

Wesker:...it was the background shining at my eyes, but I wasn't upset or angry at the time, so that's another reason...

EC: [Whispers to reviewer] If you are 'ranting' it means you _hate _those scars. Say, 'fan-girling' or something.

Krauser: I was working for the government. That always have to at least bring some scars.

EC: That's a lot...

Krauser: My home is the battlefield...

Leon: Uhuh...

Krauser: I eat nails for breakfast and kill for exercise.

Ada: Right. Try eating bullets next time you eat breakfast.

Claire: I would, any other girl or man would, it's just a matter of time. I still despise him.

Wesker: Exactly. Human psychology works that way.

EC: What about god psychology.

Wesker:...I need to conduct research...

Leon: Mine. That Pubescent kid just moved the hair _all _the way up.

Kyra: I wanna stroke it...

Leon: No...

Kyra: Fine...

Next we have Chris Zulas the Birkin Fan, and he said...

_EC, I'm a big reader of this faux interview, but only have 2 questions._

_William:I always saw you as a good guy who just fell in with the wrong crowd_

_Merchant:How do you survive after being killed all those times by_

_players who don't like you?_

EC: You can always make more, buddy! (Smiles)

William: Thank you for your concern. I appreciate it immensely!

Annette: No one understands Will like that except me, so thanks for understanding him.

Merchant: -Coughs- Actually... I pretty thin, strang'a. And I have thick kevlar, all over, even in my face!...

EC:...(Sniffs) I smell a lie.

Merchant: Can we move on?

EC:...Fine.

_Next we have lucyloo, and she said..._

_Aww! No fair! Ps: (ec you got all those right! And 'you're welcome' for me making you look all those 'amature' trivia questions! And yes, amature! Which means i didn't even give you the hard ones! And since i am a mega charmed fan_

_I will get my revenge!)_

_Speaking of which: Claire: have you ever seen the tv shows Revenge and Ringer?_

_Has anyone esle seen them? If so, what do you think about them?_

EC: [-Gulps- I might need my mom...]

Claire: No, none of them...

Entire cast: No, sorry...

EC: Ringer? Isn't that the one with like, a cellphone with S.M.G.?

HUNK: S.M.G.?

EC: Sarah Michelle Gellar.

HUNK: Huh...that's my kind of woman.

Kyra: ...next is Chairmodeactivated09and she said...

_*Gasp* My questions are on the chapter! OMG! Oh and my sister is here with me so she would ask some questions first.._

_Barry, do you like burgers?_

_Ada, Are you really Asian?_

_Claire, what is your favorite flower?_

_Wesker, can you give a smile? Not an evil one, I'm one of the fangirls! I'm disappointed of my sister because she's not one, she's a Chris fangirl._

_Okay I'm back, I shoved my sister off because she's being.. Talkative.. Anyway, here are my questions_

_EC, so.. You got it bad on Claire and Zoey? ;)_

_Wesker, can you run across the sea?_

_Leon and Chris, Is a Ganado and a Majini the same?_

_Well that's all because I will totally kill my sister literally for telling... That..._

EC: I make everyone answer everyone's questions to the best of their abilities, so I say thanks for doing your best, guys!

Entire Cast: No problem, EC!

EC: (Don't get dramatic...)

Barry: ...yes, but nothing can keep us away...

EC: (Barry and a Sandwich: Much better love story than Twilight. . . That was mean, I don't mean it...)

Ada:...Ada...Ada Wong.

Claire: I don't know...I guess, a Tulip? I really, honestly don't know, I think a Tulip is just, nice, y'know...

Wesker: (Tries to give a friendly smile, turns to a frown. Tries to do it again, but turns...awkwardly crooked and looks like he crud-ed in his pants and tries to hide it, then gives up.) Did the best I could.

Chris: CRAP! Why did no one take a picture?

Excella: I did.

Chris: How much?

Excella: (Gives Camera to Chris) It's all yours.

Chris: Hahaha...

Excella: What do you people say...ah, Payback is a bitch.

EC: Okay, who messed up the censors?

Kyra at the background: Sorry!

EC:...(Blushes and turns around) (Claire and Zoey from L4D...) (Bites lip) (Whispers, incoherent) It's just a dream...(Man, I wish so badly...)

Wesker: Okay.

(Five seconds later)

Excella: Aren't you going to do it?

Wesker: Already did...(falls onto a chair) Why did I use the Pacific Ocean...?

Leon: No, not really.

Chris: Really is not.

EC: Are you guys gonna say something racist?

Chris: No, Manjinis actually knows how to use a megaphone...

EC: Oh...

Next is from random person, and she said...

_Chris:what do mean by you're afraid of the answers? What kind of answers are you talking about? Are you afraid that they'll admit to doing something "innapropriate" while they were together? Because after; they were on a zombie infested island. Probably thought they were going to die. Why not 'have some fun'?_

_Claire: are you afriad of what the reviewers might ask you? If so please give examples of questions we've already asked. Then, what are your top ten most intimate and/or personal questions we've asked you and on a scale of one to ten: how uncomfortable did they make you?_

_Steve: same as claire: are you afraid of what the reviewers might ask you... (And so on and so forth)_

_Ps: ec "i can smell lies from a mile away" all i can say to that is: ... Ha..ha..HA!_

Chris: That's _EXACTLY_ is what I was afraid of.

Claire: Just one is good enough, huh, maybe it's that you asked if (irritated voice) I was a virgin...telling from my voice you can rate it yourself...

Steve: Everything is a ten, it's just...ew. No offense.

EC: Yeah, you fangirls really have a lot to ask for these two going at each other...

Kyra: Jealousy~

EC: NOT.

Kyra: See? Proved it.

EC: Did not!

Kyra: Still proving it.

EC: I am not!

Kyra: Wow, I am on the dot today, aren't I?

EC:...

Kyra: Yep. Thought so. (Sticks out tongue)

EC: ...(baby voice) Leave me alone...(curls into a ball)

Kyra: Seems like I have to take over...I wonder what are the last two...oh~ Let's pick this one. This one's from jameron4eva, and he said...

Rain: Rain: Hola, te gustaría pasar el tiempo otra vez? Ec: I dare you to kiss Claire. Chris: Are you an idiot you fool? Weaker: Did you like sucking uroboros's tentical? Alice: Are you the original Alice or a clone?

Rain: No me gusta. Lo siento. A mi me duele la cabeza...

EC: (Sits up) WHAT.

Kyra: You heard 'im!

Claire: (Turns red) Kiss...EC?

Steve: Oh...kay...?

EC: No! Wait! I couldn't! I...haaa...oh god...(EC, get it over with, get it over with.) (Looks at Claire) (My heart is gonna pop...oh...crap...!)

Kyra: Rebecca if he passes out get the defibrilators.

EC: Okay, okay! Fine! (Stands up and walks to Claire) S-sorry. It'll be over before you know it, okay?

Claire: O-Okay... (EC awkwardly tries to grab Claire's hips but is too shy, he grits his teeth and sighs, and holds it and reels her in his arms, and shuts eyes and kisses her.)

(OH! I DID IT! HOLY CRAP I DID IT! OHHH GOD, YES. YEES. YES! I could die now. Nemesis can blow me up, Pyramid head can slice me in half, Wesker can slam me to China, and my mom could nag me to death. I'd die. Happy. God bless you jameron4eva!)

(Sub-conciously he pulls her closer)

(He finally lets go and steps back, hands raised) ...(sighs dreamily and opens his eyes, Claire was looking to the side blushing)

...I told you it would be quick. (Claire looks at EC, nodding)

Steve:...Not bad, kid.

EC: (Chuckles) ...yeah, first time too.

Kyra: Haha...I like his goofy look on his face...

EC:...(Sighs again)...Wait, WHAT? Move on!

Chris:...no...?

Wesker:...First of all I didn't...second, I wouldn't. Period.

EC: Everybody wouldn't! (Turning peppy)

Alice: You can find out yourself...

EC: OOh, so mysterious...

Kyra: Did he just turned intoxicated, like me a while ago?

Leon: Yeah... You got better?

Kyra: (Giggles) Nope!

Oh, wait, we have two more...whoopsies. We have Resident Evil Gamer, and he said...

_I Got one_

_Chris:What do you think about RE6 making you try to kill sherry birkin (rumor)_

_Leon: Fav RE Char btw whitch cloths do you prefer RE ORC RPD cloths or RE4 cloths_

_Steve: on Playstation your my avatar you look badass but your a whimp here wtf_

_Claire my fav RE mercenaries 3D char what are your TRUE thoughts about the great Leon S Kennedy_

_Krauser: my friends think your awesome + in RE4 mercs your my "get the job done Char"_

_Ada:How do you love Leon but always leave him_

_Rebecca: Fav RE 5 merc really good you even rival bertha_

_Luis: since im hispanic i really like your char no homo_

_Jill: My 1st choice in RE5 how does it feel to do all the work when i play as you?_

_Wesker: You died from my heart in RE5 the hell with you, you self-proclaimed god in RE5 i kill you with BSAA Chris obviously the worst char but i destroy w/ him_

_Oh and Claire no pervy comments but keep on destroy zombies with leon plz_

_Final one Leon: once again How would you feel if Ada killed Claire or vice-versa_

Chris: Depends on the purpose...

Sherry: (I seen the trailer...he looked..._mad...)_ Ashley, for the record, if you get the job, I won't be offended.

Ashley: (Clueless) Really?

Sherry: Very.

Ashley: Gee, thanks Sherry!

Sherry: No problem!

EC: (Makes a zipping motion on his lips)

Leon: Thanks...I like the Los Illuminados Get-Up. More casual and to be honest, comfier and cooler.

Steve: Sorry. It's just my time here, it's just a time to relax. So I'm less on the edge and I can live 'life'. Get it? Because I'm dead...

Claire: ...Leon? I think he's just... cool! (Actually, bad ass. I'm glad to be his friend!)

Krauser: Thanks, kid. I appreciate it. You're on my good side...

Ada: A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do...

Leon: Which is...

Ada: Always be the cliffhanger in every story. (Leon facepalms)

Rebecca: (Looks at Bertha) Y'know what?...Thanks.

Bertha: HA! That pipsqueak? She couldn't last a voment.

Rebecca: ...we'll see sometime, lady.

Luis: Gracias, senor. I know, we both appreciate the ladies.

Jill: ...When I do the hardwork, it's tiring to see that _I AM _doing the work and my partner doesn't do a thing, slightly irritating.

Wesker: Hmph.

EC: (Wow, this is the troll generation...legit!)

Claire: (Soft voice) I'll...try?

Leon: I'd be ticked, I know them so well, if they were to kill themselves then I'd be angry at the other one...

EC: Nice moral standing, Leon.

Leon: Thanks.

EC: And last we have, whateverlolawants, (a pespi, that is!) and she said...

_EC!: you don't mind steve and claire being together? Holy _**flipping****shiz**_! (Sorry you're gonna have to bleep those out on your own! I am just too... Too... Darn it! I have no words to describe what I'm feeling here! Omg!)_

_Ok so:_

_EC: do you really not mind steve being in a relationship with claire? (If capcom made it so and you weren't in the picture at all)_

_Claire: would you really mind being in relationship with steve if he treated you right and he showed that he actually cares? Did you cry for him when he died because he saw NO TEARS! WE HEARD SOBS BUT NO TEARS! How close did you two get while you were together? (I mean emotionally like how well did you get to know each other not did you have sex or do any other 'stuff')_

_And do you miss him? Or did you miss him? Or did you forget about him once you left the antartic with chris?_

EC: Oh...um...wow...didn't know you were ecstatic...I guess. (Sits down)

Claire: ...Yeah, I would. Yeah, my eyes were kind of dry for some reason... and I guess we were really close...

Yeah, I miss him at times. I really do.

Steve: Claire...

EC:...That concludes for tonight's episode, I'm your host, ECDeadly, with the completely intoxicated Kyra, good night.

Kyra: Ooooohhhhh...

Dun, dun, duuuuuuun.

Well, I've seen many new faces this Chapter, thanks for joining the reviews!

I hope you people enjoyed reading this as much as I wrote it, I know this has too much drama but I really had to pull something out the hat, I wrote for nearly six hours, and it's 10:35PM and I am past my bedtime. (Oh noes!)

Now, I am sorry Kyra, but I have to say this:

We are having a new Co-Host contest, and this person replaces Kyra for the next season. The person that is the 300th review, whoever is the person who owns that review, wins! If you do, and you need an account! Send me what type of personality do you have, and which characters you like and dislike, and trust me, I won't botch your character. If I plan to then I ask the consent of you. (Just like Kyra having dirty jokes and flirting around...IT WAS HER IDEA!)

So, good luck! (Ends at 20th chapter)

Note* If you spam to reach the 300th, you will not be counted for and I won't answer your questions again. 

Good bye! See you tomorrow!  
><span> 

Chris: You never told us why you had a cold earlier...

EC:...(Imaginary cloud pops up)

I was taking my dogs, Simba and Jethro a bath, and I also had to clean the deck (which is where I place them to take bath, and they hated it because it was so cold...So here's what happened...

EC: Jethro, hold still! I have to wash your ding-a-ling now (Ewww...)

Jethro: Bro, bro, BRO, BRO, BRO! Don't TOUCH me there or I swear to god I will hump your leg!

Simba: (Has the personality of Brad) O-Oh crap, that shampoo. It's infesting all over my fur. I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die...!

EC: All right, rinsing time!~

Simba & Jethro: NOOOOO! (Runs under behind the table by the wall EC turns option of spray to 'Jet' and shoots it at them)

Simba: OH GOD, IT'S...TOO...STRONG!

Jethro: Fine, FINE! We're coming out...c-c-cold...

Later...

EC: (EC is scrubbing the deck) Almost done...

Simba: Oh mai gawd, what is that thing? Oh no...it's one of those things that grab your legs and crush it into pieces! BACK AWAY! BACK AWAY FROM ME!

Jethro: Stop, hitting. My paws. **FLUFF** it, I'm doing it! (Shakes all over EC)

EC: GAH! ACK! FUUUUU- (Points water spray on himself, slips on the soap and falls backward)

AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jethro: HAHA! Sucker!

EC: (Sigh) Yeah, really don't have hope with her, do I?

Kyra: Don't worry, plenty fish on the sea...

EC: ...you're right. Just gotta look for the right place, right?

Kyra: Mhmm!

EC:...Thanks Kyra.

Kyra: No prob.

EC: Oh, hey, good luck on the paegent tomorrow night.

Kyra: Thanks. You cursed me now you **ass**!


	17. 16: Rise and Fall of EC

**Chapter 16: 'The Rise and Fall of EC'**

***Note:**

I deeply apologize for the last naming of the chapter. I was sleep deprived and I was desperate to publish the chapter as quick as I can, I didn't even know Rule 34 until I looked it up. so if you wonder why the chapter last time was 'eh' or bad, look to this. Maybe if I still have enough energy, maybe you Steve x Claire fans would end up still happy. Now I present you chapter 16.

P.S. A season is 10 chapters, we are halfway done of the second one.

Leon: OH CRAP IT'S EC!

Chris: He looks like a mess.

Jill: Poor kid...

Steve: Even I think it's kind of cruel.

Rebecca: The party he's been hoping for _weeks..._

Billy: Has been _cancelled._

Barry: I don't think my sandwiches can fill that hole in his heart.

Wesker: And he was just notified on the spot.

Leon: That's what at least we heard of. He's coming! ACT. NATURAL! (Everyone seated leans very far back, puts legs on the tables, everyone who's standing looks straight up the ceiling, whistling, EC walks in with red eyes, his body limp and a hood over his head)

EC: Stop asking like you don't know...(everyone stops asking 'natural', they look at each other awkwardly) Just... go on with the questioning...

Kyra: (Oh...and he was so excited...)

Twelve Hours ago...

EC: HYAAAAAAAH!

Kyra: HOLY CRAP, EC. Are you okay? Looked like hell just spit you out!

EC: Totally fine, but I bare bad news...

Kyra: That's great. Spill it!

EC: Well, first we already now who will replace you in the next season. His name is 'Phoenix Helix'.

Kyra: Oh...I see... ...

That's a mood killer.

EC: We will all miss you, you know that right?

Kyra: Aww~ EC's being dramatic...

EC: EC's being nice...

Kyra: EC's speaking in third person.

EC: EC is irritated.

Kyra: So what's the other bad news?

EC: (Raises camo pants with the right knee ripped open) I HAVE NO BUTTON FOR THIS PANTS!

Kyra: (Sarcasticly) Oh no!

EC: Just terrible! Imagine if my pants fell down during the party... a-and I go back to school and there's a rumor all over the place...I'm turning pale...(Kyra slaps EC)

Kyra: Don't you have any other pants?

EC: (Childishly) But I like these pants...

Kyra: Whatever. Just wear something over it or something.

EC: Okay...how is the paegent?

Kyra: It was nice, but it had to be rigged, it's been the same place for the same people who's been there ever since!

EC: Ada didn't had to do something with it right?

Kyra: Fits her resume, but I don't think so. (Looks around)

EC: Ah, forget it...OH CRAP. It's 7:30! I have to go!

Kyra: Wait, what about the questioning?

EC: We'll do it tomorrow! Bye!

Kyra: ...bye...

Now...

Kyra: EC, you should sit out, it's a rough day...

EC: (Mutters) Greeat...

Kyra:..you sure?

EC: Just start...

Kyra: First we have, lucyloo. And she said...

_Damn you Lola! I had all of these Charmed questions and now I can't use them! Curses!_

_Ec: what the fuck! You know what rule 34 is? I think I'm gonna be sick! My ex boyfriend used to go there and that;s why we broke up! (word of advice most girls don't like it when their boyfriends watch porn and then talk about it no offense just saying.)anywho! what was it like kissing claire?_

_Claire: what was it like kissing ec? And who was a better kisser? Steve or Ec? And No i nteruptions or answering for her guys?_

_Chris: steve and claire didn't do anything! trust me! we got it all on tape! Some one for you: who did you think steve was when claire first mentioned him before you asked who he was? and do you think steve meant anything at all to claire? and did she ry after he died like atually cried like we saw TEARS cry? and if laire and steve had gathered more survivors and since there definatley wasn't much room in the plane you took claire home in would you have left them behind?_

EC: I didn't know, okay. And I liked it. I really liked it.

Claire: S-Same here. And I couldn't tell.

EC: Be honest, Claire. I don't care.

Claire: It was Steve.

Steve: YYYYES!

Chris: Wait. Got _what _on tape?

EC: (Mumbles) This is going to be on the next Jerry Springer show.

Chris: I thought he was a nice person, protecting her. Up until I met him in person in here. Yeah, I think he does to her by a lot. ...What? And I would stay behind. It's at least I could do.

Kyra: Moving along, we have whateverlolawants, and she said...

_EC:you know what rule34 is? EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!OH MY GOD! oh my god oh my god! Ew Ew Ew Ew ! Ew!_

_EW!_

_so seriously do you know what that is and what the Fuck were you doing there/! ( even though i know i really don"t wanna know)_

_anyway: Questions!_

_Brad: so i was reading the last two chapters and realized that you were talking about CHARMED! oh praise the lord! Cause i'm also a super charmed fan! (Ec: go get your mom!)_

_Alright (and let him answer the damn q's this time!)_

_1. in which season and episode did prue die?_

_2. go back lucy's questions that brad didn't answer and ANSWER THEM!_

_3. what was the name of the theme song that was used for charmed and did they ever change and who was it by?_

_4. which sister was considered the most wild (out of all the sisters!)_

_5. how many times did pheobe get married?_

_6. how many boyfriends/ love interests did the charmed ones have in all (meaning all of the love interests in the entire series)?_

_year was the first season released on tv ( not on dvd)?_

_8. who was originally supposed to play phoebe (what was the actertresses's name?)_

_9. what is the name of prue's acteress?_

_10. what is the name of pheobe's actress?_

_11. what is the name of piper's actress?_

_12. who was paige's acteress? ( god you better get that one right because i am a huge fan of hers and i'm already on your case because i'm stevexclaire fangirl but trust i will do much worse to you if you get this wrong! just kidding! but you really might wanna get your mom!)oh wow i just realized i have stevexclaire questions for now! Well isn't that a shocker!_

_Ok just for fun!_

_steve, claire, chris, and ec: have you ever seen the movie titanic? and what do you all think about it as a movie first/ and then what about all of 5the similarites that are shown between plot to titanic compare to the plot of code veronica. and if you haven't seen the movie you can look it up on wikipedia_

(EC ignores the statement)

Brad: (Walks in crutches, tilts his neck and his joints crack) I got dis!

She died at the season three finale! It was confirmed but the next season premiere!

How Soon is Now by Love Spit Love!

Phoebe!

Two times!

Fourteen!

October 7th, 1998!

Lori Rom.

Shannen Doherty.

Alyssa Milano.

Holly Marie Combs.

Rose McGowan.

EC: This is a Resident Evil thing. Not Charmed. I don't want this here again.

Brad: Wait, whyyyyy?~

EC: Because Pyramid Head doesn't like it.

Brad: OH.

Steve: No.

Chris: Yeah.

Claire: (Sniffles) Yes.

EC: I sang the freakin' theme song. I was like, three when I saw it.

Steve: What is it about?

EC:...It's based off a real event, somewhere long time ago, a ship 'That cannot sink' Crashed into an iceberg. And it goes to a point of view of a woman who had this tragic love thing for this guy, the entire thing is sad.

Steve: Should I watch it?

EC: If you want to start bawling.

Well, I heard there's a 3D version coming, which I don't know why they had to do that, maybe the characters can see the iceberg this time.

(Wonder what happens in 4D, in the theater, cold water rushes in through the doors and the inhabitants get hypothermia...)

Kyra: And next we have randomperson, and she said...

_EC: you kissed claire_

_I'm crying now. *sniff*_

_q's *sniff, sniff*_

_steve: would you ever *sniff* take back your * sniff* confession of love for *sniff* claire? How*sniff* much do you lvoe her? Would you *sniff* rather *sniff* be dead or *sniff* be in a relationship with her? and are youy in *sniff * heaven or *sniff* the other place?_

_Claire: *sniff,sniff,sniff* do you ever cry? I mean know * sniff* a biker chick but you do *sniff have emotions right?*sniff*_

_Ec: you know that *sniff* rule 34 thing was *sniff* gross right?_

_now if you would excuse me, i'm going to go cry in the corrner until curfew. (or until you update. whichever comes first.)*sniff*_

EC: Leave me alone...

Steve: No, I still kinda do. That's a dumb question. I wanna be alive and with her. Yeeaaah. I'm in heaven. (Phone rings) Oh wait gimme a moment...(Picks it up) Heeeey! Yeah, yeah, St. Peter is out of work? I dunnoooo if I can fill his place...

Claire: I do...like when Steve died...

EC: Next is from Cleve'Spledge. She said...

_.!Fu*KING STUPID BASTARD!I AM GONNA RIPE YOU AND THAT REVIEWER INTO PIECES!(ok,calming down... breathe,breathe,breathe...)_

_Steve:HOW ON EARTH THAT YOU LET THEM-YOU LET THEM...!(whisper disapointedly)silly boy...(normal voice)Q time~How did you learn how to use a gun?How did you learn how to fly a plane?In DSC,you kicked the zombies in the air(really cool3),did you land on you foot or just fell to the ground and got back up immediately?Which gun(s) do you like more?Gold lugers,submachine guns or the luger that you used in DSC?_

_Leon:You always use side-kick to kick those atttackers,you don't feel dizzy after turning around and around?_

_Claire:Didn't know you are this kind of person...I'm so disappointed..._

_(still trying to calm down)(Fine,fine~Forget about the RE cast in here,remember those in different universe...this is a fanfiction for fun,ok...)Wish you have a nice nightmare,EC~(smirking evily)_

EC: I hope you have a nice day too...(looks down)

Steve: It was a question. We all have to follow the rules.

I learned most from my dad, really. At other times I look at the guards or through the small window to the TV. I just fell. I don't have a ninja's balance, y'know... Ooh, Golden Luger...

Leon: Well, after going through R.P.D. training, then Government training, I don't know. Maybe it was tolerance... Hurm...

EC: It's not her fault, don't act as if she's a...just don't...

Steve: Yeah, calm down! I really have feelings for Claire but you people are _not _helping! It's creepy! Seriously! Creepy!

EC: (I have created a curse...) (Kyra slaps EC)

WHAAAT?

Kyra: Drink this. (Raises a glass of something)

EC: What is it?

Kyra: Just do it.

EC:...Okay.

Kyra: Oh, and no matter how bad it tastes, keep going.

EC: Okay...(Tries to take a sip, but Kyra raises the glass all the way up, filling EC with the drink. PLEGH! EW! What was that!

Kyra: Delayed-Reaction alcohol.

EC: Wait _what?_

Kyra: You got two minutes, chop-chop!

EC: Oh...crap.

Next is Madam Madness, and she said...

_Billy:...IM SORRY DIDNT MEAN TA GET ON YOUR BAD SIDE TO MAKE IT UP ILL BAKE YOU A CAKE._

_EC:tsk tsk tsk told you to be careful!whats this monster thats in the stair well iv never heard of it? OH and if you think slenderman is creEpy you should check out his bro splendorman HE IS ADORABLE! and finally my last question for ya can i come visit you guys ill bring great food!_

_Chris:can i have your autograph! please. oh you and jill should totally get together you two lovebirds are adorable!_

_Vector&Wolf pack:BEST TEAM EVER YOU GUYS GET MORE COOKIES!_

_Alferd&Alexia:I respect you both very much! i am not worthy to speak to suchgreatness!XD_

_Wesker:you are gonna get your ASS handed to you by Alucard. dude is crazy as hell HE CANT DIE!_

_Excella:i have confidence in you you never gave up trying to get with wesker i like your fighting spirt_

_Sally(Roman)XD:fine dont do it but no more cookies for you!_

_Luis:...thats gotta hurt. i feel for ya man(gives a him alife time supply of healing spray)_

_Merchant:do you need help i could be your assitant._

_well thats all for now and keep up the great work*creepy voice* ill be watching and waiting for my chance to strike so sleep with one eye open(points to EC)HAHAHAHAHAHAHA(THAT WAS RANDOM IM ON A SUGAR RUSH) LATER BOIS AND GALS!_

Billy: Better be a good one... (Not like prison cakes...ew.)

EC: It's just karma, I guess... The monster? It's Called SCP-087-B. It's something. We don't know what it wants but one thing's for sure, it's Kyra's pet and it's just damn creepy.

Kyra: (Watch beeps) I have to take him down and up the stairs again...crap...

EC: Stay here. Those stairs take at least two hours to go _down. _And with that thing? I'd end up breaking my neck on the steps...

I'll check it out, later... If I still don't know who it is, remind me.

Chris: Autograph? ...Uh, sure. Um, where do I sign? (Looks at Jill) ...maybe later...

EC: Chris. Look at me. This is what happens if you're too lateA. Do it, sooner than expected.

Spectre & Vector: (Silent, glares at the cookies)

Beltway: (Sarcastically) Nothing's better to prove you're badass... (lifts masks a little to put a cookie inside, munching is heard behind the mask) Then to eat cookies from a hyper-active teenager. Crap... my mask is all dirty...

Lupo:...It wouldn't hurt to try... (Does the same thing as Beltway)

Four-Eyes: I don't know how to cook! I need to inspect these later...

Bertha:...HYAH! (Stabs Machete through the plate)

Alfred: Finally! Someone that we can be allies to.

Alexia: It could be a trick...

Alfred:...I'm too lazy to be paranoid.

Alexia: Ah, what the heck. Me too.

Wesker:...?

EC: He's from some video game series about Vampires.

Wesker: Fabulous.

Excella: Thank you for your support. Nothing can beat...determination...

Salazar: WHERE'S SAIYAN? SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS!

Luis: ...(The bottles are out of reach) Ah...crap...can't, reach...

Merchant: Naw, strang'a. I'm ey lone wolf! Y'see.

Lone Wolf: WUH?

EC: And here we have Botoingness. And he said...

_Ah, sorry Barry, didn't mean to spell your name wrong. My mistake._

_(Takes the Chicago Typewriter) Awwwww yeah! That's what I'm talking about! (Points the gun at the ceiling and pulls the trigger. Bullets start flying out of the barrel) This thing if friggin awesome! (Continues firing for another minuet and then stops) Holy frig! This thing really does have unlimited ammo! Thanks Merchant!_

_Okay, onto the questions. First one is for Krauser. Wait, so you used twitter as a means to ask for back up? But, wouldn't that prove that you are weaker then Leon? I mean, you don't see Leon making a twitter account now do you? Also, if the mission took place in 2002 then how the crap did you have a twitter account if twitter wasn't even invented back then!_

_Next is for EC. Finally! You kissed Claire! Now you have to ask her out on a date! And ignore the death threats from the fan-girls. Just remember, in order to take out a bunch of fan-girls you have to have them fight against each other! Like, have them argue over who's better! I had to learn this the hard way a few years ago... So my question to you is, when are you going to ask her out? And you have to take her somewhere fancy. (Yes, I'm expecting you to ask her out) As awesome as the Golden Coral is, you need to take her out somewhere better, somewhere more fitting for a lady. And I'm talking fancy as in wear a suit fancy. Might I also suggest taking her dancing? Just remember! Ask her! Trust me, I know how you feel. But the thing you have to remember, you're only making it worse in your head. It's not going to be as bad as you think! Now go out there and ask her out!_

_This next one is for Chris and Leon! Do you guys think that you will be fighting together in Resident Evil 6? I hope you guys do! If it does happen, I think it will play out like this! The games gonna start off with a 542 story building and Wesker is going to be at the top of it! Because I fully believe that Wesker isn't dead. And Wesker is gonna be a like, "HA HA HA! My plan to take over the world is finally unfolding! No one can stop me now!" And then suddenly Chris' voice will be booming into the room shouting, "Not on our watch!" And both Chris and Leon will burst through the ceiling! And then Wesker's gonna be all like, " Oh no! Chris Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy! How did you two get past my army of flaming zombie sharks!" Then Leon's gonna be all like, "Let's just say that they were a little wet behind the gills." And then Chris is going to say, "Good one old chum!" And then out of no where HUNK is going to kick down the door to the room where everyone is and shout, "Hey you biscuit heads! I'm HUNK!" Then HUNK's going to leave like nothing ever happened because he's boss like that! Then a rope ladder will bust through the ceiling and Wesker will jump on to the ladder and shout, "Curse you Chris Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy! The awesomely unstoppable duo! I will have my revenge! This I swear!" And then the ladder will lift him out of the building! Then Steve will try to pull what HUNK just did and Steve will shout, "Hey you-" But then he's gonna explode because he's not as awesome as HUNK! Nor is he awesome! Then Leon's going to shout, "Chris! We have a problem! This tiny turtle with a jet pack activated the self destruct mode for this building! And termites and burned down the stairs!" Then Chris is going to be a total BA and say, "Then it looks like we're gonna have to JUMP!" Then both Chris and Leon are gonna jump through the window! And there gonna be practically jumping out at the player! Giving each other a high five with huge smile on their faces shouting, "Yeah!" And Jill and Claire are gonna be their with them playing the electric guitar! And the guitars are gonna be on fire! And right behind everyone there are going to be giant red letters that say "KA-BLAM!" And the mysterious mercenary guy is gonna be in the background with an even bigger smile on his face! And he's gonna be giving everyone the thumbs up! And then one of those guys from the 80's with the really high pitched voice is gonna be singing "You've got the power!" And then the Level Complete sigh will slam onto the screen! I'm not gonna lie, if the game is going to be like that then I would totally but a brand new 360 and PS3 and buy two copies for each system! This is for everyone, if the game's going to be like that would the rest of you buy it?_

_Wow, that's the longest review/questions I have written so far. Keep up the awesome work EC!_

Krauser: No it does not. You should see Leon. (Mocks him typing the laptop) Getting...Hairspray...

Hairspray doesn't work. Going for gel...

Gel doesn't work. Johnson's Shampoo.

IT WORKS!

(Normal voice) Besides, you don't need twitter to confirm to the world what you're doing.

EC: Why did I read this out loud?

Claire: (Blushes)

Steve: EC, that was kinda stupid.

EC: I'm in a depressed state, Steve. Not now.

Steve: I know, I know. Sheesh.

EC: So anyways, I want to go the clean way. Even if it involves going straight to the crossfire. I want everyone to know that if it involves going against this guy, who which girls mostly root for, I don't mind...

And besides... I think I look too tacky in a suit... I'm more like a...(coughs)whitedressshirt,. That's what I wore to this formal party. And I was, _gorgeous._

(The men look at each other, then they both said in unison: 'Hopefully)

Chris: We both have our achievments.

Leon: So that means I think we'll be...

EC: (UNSTOPPABLE!)

Entire Cast: YEEEEEEEES!

EC: Thank you. But that's not a review. If you narrow it down it's _really_ short...

Next is from jameron4eva, and he said...he said...

Kyra: It's kicking in!

EC: ...Heh...

Chris: Why did you do that?

Kyra: Well...I kinda wanted to see it, but I just want him to be happy.

George: Alcohol doesn't make you do that! It multiplies whatever your feeling tenfold!

Kyra: Oh...whoops...

EC: I hate my life...Someone, get me black hair dye. I'm turning emo up in this...-hic- bitch...

Kyra: Your hair is already black...

EC:...Oh...awriiight...(Starts to cry) What did I ever did to you people?...It's like, I'm trying to be nice here...and I just want to have a good time...but it seems that I'm always getting stabbed in the back.

Chris: That's not true.

EC: Liees...

Kyra: Seriously! We care, EC!

EC: BAHLOHNEY.

Claire: EC, please stop...

EC: (Turns to Claire) I'M trying, Claire! I'm trying _so hard... _Oh god, look at me now, crying over a party that never happened...

Kyra: (Nudges Claire) Keep talking.

Claire: You'll be fine EC...

Kyra: Tell him to go on...

Claire: Go on with the questions EC...

EC:...Okay, if you say so, Kyra...heh...I heard you.

Next is jameron4eva...WOO! And he said...

_Rain: Okay :'(. Wesker:: Come on you look like you've taken before, what with your lover for the viruses. Ec: Good job dudelol. Claire: i think you liked it huh? Chris: i let you get but raped by uroboros sorry, idiot. Uroboros: howdoes out feel to be made of excela's fake boobs? Jill: you know my boy Chris like you, get wit him! Kyra: Hands city of bottoms up* based on last chapter here's a song for you, play it real loud lol cast: 343 guilty spark or wesker? Matt: your sister loved see through tops bro ;) JD: stop being a bitch and come at mother..._

Wesker: I think they have this beauty that I find desirable.

EC: RULE FOURTY-THREE. (Falls down) Thanks duuuude. I try my best... But not best enough...since Stevie over here is the the best snogger, right? Someone get me a pillow!...I'm gonna have practice sessions.

Steve: I don't like my idea.

Kyra: Starting to hate mine...

Claire:...I did...

Chris:...what?

Uroboros monster: .

Jill: I-I don't know if he likes me or not...

EC: Oh~ This place is filled with drama! We are so getting a sit-com. Wait, didn't we do that already? HI MOM!

Leon: Someone put a muzzle on him...

Kyra:...Thanks!...I guess.

EC: What the bleeeeep, was that? Heh, get it? I made my own censor...

Entire Cast: Who's the first guy?

Wesker: I win by default. As always.

EC: 'Cause you're a _god_. Oh dear...

Nemesis:...(Coughs awkwardly)

J.D.: (Mocks) Stop being a bitch and blah blah blah.

Rain: That's mature.

EC: Haha, yeah.

Salazar: It was inbred. Not that I'm ashamed of it.

Krauser: Not for long, I presume.

Salazar: Why- Wait...DID YOU...

Krauser: Yes...

Salazar: Why you-

Krauser: One step closer and they will all see it...

Salazar:...fine.

Carlos: Carlos Olievera. Sounds Hispanic to me.

EC: Your voice sure doesn't!

Carlos: ...That's great.

Ashley:...sounds boring. I'll pass.

EC: Ooh!~ Buurn.

Rebecca: His sense of humor is dying!

Billy: Expected from alcohol. So kids, take it from him, _don't _drink.

EC: And next we have Deeea...Deaathuuuu...

Kyra: I can take it EC. Next we have DeathShot238, and he said..

_To Jill: How did you get into Delta Force? Did they send you into Somila to back up the Rangers in the Black Hawk Down incident?_

_To Cast: What would you guys do if the Russians invaded America? If you could go to any other gaming universe what would it be?_

_To Chris: What part of the Airforce were you in Pararescue, or a pilot?_

Jill: The guy running the place knows my line of work, he likes it so he took me in. No, not really.

[EC is too lazy to specify]

Entire Cast: Homeland security, DUH. . . . Depends, really.

Chris: I was an Air Force Pilot.

EC: Y'know, my aunt and uncle are from there...My friend mistakened them for Marines... ha. He said, 'Semper Fi.'

Next is, CEAVAROSE, and she said...

_William, Leon, Claire and HUNK no need to be worry.. We both ain't use it since we already seen the infected one.. And Will, thanks for the warn.._

_if everyone calling you Wesker? What about Excella and Birkin? They calling you Albert.. But never mind, skip it.. Since a lot of question asking how do you feel when you stabbed by your own creation tyrant, i want to ask you something since no one ask.. How does it feel dead?_

_That mean relation, my friend.. But I'll take that definition.. Clue for mix and match? Let just say, just like baking a cake or cookies.. First we separate and divide the cells from each samples, and we use a tiny dosage of T-Virus to see the improvement.. The G is fascinating, so do the Uroboros.. We also find out if the Uroboros is the perfect fase of Las Plagas combined with G, Nemesis Virus, and last but not least Progenitor.. All thanks to Wesker.._

_My apology, i have another business.._

_I think he's using his own insting, Ada.. That's why he thought i was upset.._

Wesker: It was a little disappointing, yet expected. It's a cold feeling, like sleeping in a chilly refrigerator.

EC: Doesn't seem that hard. I'm gonna do that...NOW. (Chris restrains him)

Chris: NO! You can't.

EC: Why? Is it a racial thing? JERK!

Chris: No, it's just we need the host here...

EC: Ah, you're smart without those big muscles, am I right, Chris Redfield?

Chris: No. (I'm about ready to wring his neck.)

Kyra: Shona, can you make something to make EC sober?

Shona: Sure. In just a minute...

Kyra: Next is from blueskiesmobius, and she said...

_Straight to the point,_

_I'll take your word then, Dr. Birkin.._

_Completely insane, EC.. Only a guys with no brain will use the virus just like drugs.._

_Say, i guess you're right dude.. My partner seems upset, and i think is because of the business, which is none of my concern.. And maybe.. Cause of Annette too for being paranoid?_

EC: Then you should see Ceava, heh, she made something about cookies...

Bertha: COOKIES?

EC: And here we have, le XxSilentEmpathxX. And she said...

_EC: No! I don't speak french! It's just le bad hab-... It's just a bad habit! I understand a little German! Nope. My brother isn't on here. He's not a resident evil person (more on the Saint's Row side)._

_Bertha: Actually, go ahead. He just pissed me off again._

_Vector: (That is not dangerous. That's dangerously scary as hell.) Ah, I've been ignoring thee. What dost thou look like under zee mask?_

_Beltway and EC: o/o DX N-no! I never said that! O/O EC lies! I don't get flustered easily!_

_Spectre: I'll take your pausing as a sign that you're not use to English, I guess?_

_Lupo: Would you like to try my home-made lasagna? Or Strawberry Shortcakes? Or berry-waffles with whip cream?_

EC: (Sniffs, then sneezes) Oh god, my lying detector's jammed!

Bertha: Give me va moment...

Vector: Then why is it scary? The only reason why you're ignoring me because my Camo was on.

EC: I can tell you, he's like me.

Vector: Honestly, he's telling the truth. I'm from an Asian descent.

EC: He's a neenja.

Beltway: Then what was that thing you made?

EC: The: O/O thing?

Beltway: Yeah.

EC: It's a person blushing.

Beltway: I rest my case.

EC: Defendant is found, guilty!

Spectre: Don't...push it.

Lupo: (Stomach grumbles)

EC: Here we have the transformer, chairmodeactivated09. And she said...

_Okay this is the last time I'll ask questions_

_Wesker, If you're gonna be a teacher, what subject will you teach?_

_Claire, if someone takes you out for a date, where would you want to go?_

_Chris and Sheva, What is more difficult to fight? Irving or Excella? (when they are mutated into a monster)_

_Ashley, do you like Leon?_

_Well that's all, keep up the great work EC!_

EC: No~

Wesker: Viraltology.

EC: Pfft, it that was subject.

Wesker: What did you say, boy?

EC; You have gorgeous eyes.

Claire: I like some place peaceful, unless I'm hungry, then some fancy buffet!

(Chris & Sheva looks at each other)

Chris: Well, Excella needed a pounding from a satelite lazer, but I dunno...

EC: Heh...they said it like sarcasm. Next is from Phoenix Helix, and he said...

_Ok heres the next line of questioning... And keep in mind... im in the bar across the street..._

_Alexia: Firey eh? do elaborate all the more as to how firey you claim to be..._

_Giant Spiders: To what actual role do you play in the series? i mean none of the times most players never would bother to shoot you!_

_Enrico: You can run fast? So why'd you get hurt i wonder?_

_All: If any of you see Nicholai before i do; can you tell him he just made "The List?" He'll know what you're talking about..._

_PS: Billy and Leon...Look up._

Alexia: Like passionate fiery. Like the burning sensation-

EC: Woah there. The kids are reading.

Spiders: HISSSSSS...

EC: Interesting.

Enrico: Either dude's a crackshot or it's the sore leg.

Cast: No...

(Billy and Leon are about to look up)

EC: Hold it guys, I'm your buddies. I'll do it! (Looks up) ...Leon, Billy, scoot to the left, just a little bit...No, my life...I mean your left. Yeah that way. Stay there.

Leon: He's...crushing me... (Being squeezed by Nemesis, who's simply leaning on him)

EC: Awright. Next is from Skagui the sniper, and he said...

_lol._

_RE:ORC_

_spectre: what's with the uber long NV thingies?_

Spectre: Think...of a camera...and when you zoom in...the barrel goes out...zoom out...the barrels go in...

EC: What. A. Analogy. And next is from Resident Evil Gamer and, WOAH. Does he have plenty to say! And he said...

_Hi again_

_Love the story_

_Ima be mean to steve just this once_

_Steve:How come you sound like me when i was 5 & your how old btw in Darkside why did they switch you and Leon Steve had brown Leon had orange_

_Chris:How does it feel to be the weakes char (BSAA) and destroy everyone on (slayers) wesker= the strongest and (Survivors) Jill battlesuite_

_Leon:1st i never died from that fat mofo slavador 2nd why do you think capcom made a game originally to kill you off but later also claire oh i heard as a side story to that game they would kill Ada_

_Sherry: (Sad moment) you remind me of my best friend who died long ago from their parents ''mistake" you 2 looked identical love your last name btw_

_Krauser: Always got 5 stars with you btw im an archer and a knife combatant like you too!_

_Luis: Your death made me cry,btw you have a cool name you should of replaced wesker in RE4 mercs_

_Wesker: At your best in CV:X still you have badass thems Ex: Live Evil_

_Ada:You're an awesome char no doubt_

_I needed more space anyhow_

_Jill Valentine: Love you last name too also i think you can beat wesker 1v1_

_Nemesis:My Fav B.O.W besides the STARS (srry jill) but i love how you killed the stars members (Brad & Jill (Injured)) also loved your song_

_Bertha & Four Eyes fav ORC Chars Team medic & field scientist sweetness_

_Hunk: So the Death cannot die eh? wait till RE6_

_Ashley: even though you weren't much help i just couldn't let you die_

_Vector: Your a poor excuse 4 a char a complete bloody rip off_

_Claire & Ada the day you 2 die is when i stop playing RE_

_Rebbeca: Your cute too ain't billy lucky best medic i've ever seen (excluding bertha)_

_well...that's it i guess_

_btw I got your RPD suite leon XD_

_im a nut_

Steve: I dunno, I guess I slipped and hit little Timmy and Johnny or something.

Nemesis, Bertha, Four-Eyes, HUNK, Ashley, Claire, Ada, Rebecca, Krauser, Wesker: (In a unison) Thank you.

Vector: I'm not a ripoff. If I was, then I would know.

Chris: What? I guess...it feels...nice?

Sherry: That's nice of you, telling me this and all...

EC: And heeere we have with residentkilla! And he said...

4/4/12 . chapter 16

_EC: yaaayyy you kissed Claire. Now I only hope the merchant shoots my heart... or head. Still got my confidence. Some kiss won't destroy my confidence!_

_Claire: Who kisses better steve or EC._

_Chris: How do you feel about your sis kissing EC. Also did you ever wanna go at it with Jill on your s.t.a.r.s or BSAA desk_

_Wesker: Your virus that gives you power and the ability to regenerate your body if injured works for me. Btw have you ever had a broken heart... not literally, but you know what I mean. Does my name "Carlos" sound evil? Do you have a heaven or hell. I'll secretely answer what Chris would say. "Yes and wesker is the devil"_

_Merchant: alright shoot me anywhere. Don't bother calling a hospital i'll regenerate._

_All monsters_

_thanks for barricading the door._

_Anyway good luck to the new Co-host_

EC: Back off, brutha.

Claire: (Slightly ashamed) ...Steve...

Chris: I was upset at first, but then I'm like, 'ah, screw it'. Besides, he didn't seem the evil person.

...WHAT.

EC: (Woah. What differences does that make? It's just desk! Wait. Why am I thinking about this? EWWWW...)

Merchant:...er...nevermind, strang'a.

Monsters: (Lots of groaning and growling)

EC: Last for tonight is from DevilHunter...And he said,

_Alright, I'm back, and my new anti-devil security guards actually do something, so it's safe to say the full pen name._

_Wesker: Why are you so obsessed with being a god?_

_Leon: try one of their faster songs, like Back in Spades, or Demonized, or Buried Alive, they also have a different singer with a clearer voice for those ones. By the way, who is your favorite band?_

_Rebecca: What's your favorite kind of music? (crosses fingers, pleaseberock&roll,pleaseberock&rollpleaseberock&roll!) Also, how did you not get infected after that Eliminator bite? And what did it feel like, practically being in a B-grade horror movie, on your first mission? Lastly, and this may seem odd, but are you a cat person?_

_Does anyone listen to any rockabilly?_

_Chris: can you play any instruments?_

_EC: I've booked reservations for the most expensive, high-quality resturaunt in town. For two. NOW IS YOUR FREAKING CHANCE!(hint, Hint)_

_Brad: Challenge Lethe (from Fire Emblem) to a fight._

_Accepting ALL BETS, guys! Seriously, I blew my Silent Hill 3 savings on that resturaunt_

Wesker: Because...it's what I'm destined to. (EC claps his hands, only him)

Leon: Okay, um...sure.

Rebecca: I'm fine with most music, just not like screaming the entire time or something...weird, y'know? ...guess I'm lucky...It was terrifying.

Leon: You too?

Rebecca: Yeah! (The two converse for a moment) And I think cats are cute...

(Cricket...cricket...cricket...)

EC: ...I guess...(Raises a pinkie)

Chris: Nope...

Brad: Who the hell is Lethe?

EC: Hint?...OH. I get it! ...Wait what? No...wait, this has to stop. I have to do this at once. . . (Walks up to Claire) Claire, I got something to say...

Claire:...What is it, EC?

EC: Okay... okay... I got this... I got this... you will get it...You will get it...!

Claire: What are you saying?

EC: Claire...I had this crush on you for a very long time and I just want to say, I maybe exaggerating, but.. I love you and I want you to go have dinner with me...(Keeps going)

Shona: I can't find an antedote!...WAIT A MINUTE... (Walks up to EC and sucker punches him, knocking him out.)

Steve: I guess that means it's cancelled.

Kyra: OH MY GOD. UM, this is Kyra and that person with the concussion is ECDeadly and I have to bring him to the hospital while I have to go to mass, bye bye!

Thanks for your reviews. Keep going!

As you can see, I am depressed with the events that occured today. So, yeah.

And dealing with Steve x Claire fans was irking me a little. I reviewed earlier about that situation sometime ago on what I feel about it. If you are one of them please read it.

Apologies to DevilHunter, I do not know who Lethe is...

Speaking of DevlHunter he has the same thing running like I do because I inspired him. (Huzzah.) And you should check it out once you hate mine with the bottom of your heart which I know many people will after this chapter...

I love you guys, I wish you a good night.


	18. 17: P1: Roflcopters goes Whooshwhoosh!

**Chapter 17: Roflcopter goes whooshwhooshwhoosh. (PT.1!)**

EC: What the hell...

Kyra: And he's back.

EC: I have this stabbing headache... What happened yesterday?

Kyra: Oh, that, um, alcohol thing in the air went around and got you only. Dunno why it just happened. And we also did the questions...

EC: Oh, really? Wow. This really hurts... (Rubs his temples) Now I know how a hangover feels like... oh god...

Kyra: Puke on me and I will _scratch _you.

EC:...I'm fine...bring the guys in, let's do the questions...wait, did I do something regretable yesterday? (Kyra already left to bring the Cast in)

Chris: Ah, see you're doing better.

EC: But could've been better.

Jill: At least you're better than yesterday, right?

EC:...Yeah...yeah, yeah. I'm better than yesterday, thanks. Let's go.

First we should start with whateverlolawants, and she said...

_The reason why titanic is being released again is because on april 18th it will the 100th annaversairy. And i'm sorry about your party and i didn't mean to hurt your feelings i was just playing around i won't do it again. Sorry_

I actually just knew about the tenth aniversary thing. And I don't want to see it.

Cindy: Why not?

EC: 3D hurts my eyes. And my parents keep telling me when I was a kid, that I was crying watching it. And that we should watch it again for old time's sake, while my brother kept yelling in the background to bring a camera...

And it's totally fine. You have no reason to apologize. Be that person I know who is Lola and stay that way! Wow, now that felt really good.

Kyra: That warm, fuzzy feeling inside?

EC: (Sighs) Yeaaaah...

HUNK: ...(Restrains himself to the best of his ability)

Mr. X: (I had that feeling! The lava going in my body...Wasn't so good...)

EC: Next is toe-clipper. And he said..

_i have some sensitive data and a few questions to be expressed. Mark: i have proof HUNK killed Bob in secrite. how do u feel about thhat. Barry: i think one of my friends is your illigitimat son, do u have a bastard son like im thinking? Kevan: do u have a thing for yoko? and lastly, HUNK: i have some extra work are u avalabale for some high paying work?_

EC: I swear to god, next person with the next mispell is gonna have the words, 'Dictionary' im-freakin' printed on their forehead...

Kyra: Calm down, EC. They are all children.

EC: BUT THEY HAD LANGUAGE ARTS! Hold me back, Kyra! HOLD ME BACK!

Kyra: Oh, this again...

Mark:...I saw myself that Bob killed himself...so you're just lying to me...

Barry: WHAT? First of all I have dedicated my life to my _one and only _wife and child plus sandwich! And you think that I have a bastard son? I would've already know!

EC: Not only a bad speller, but everything he says it total baloney!

Kyra: EC, please don't growl. You're acting really weird today...

Kevin: It's 'KEVIN.' No, I prefer home brew, not oriental stuff. No offense, sweetheart.

Yoko: (Slightly red) None taken...

HUNK: You just pointed out total B.S. with me as the bad guy, and now you want to hire me? Do you really think that I want to be hired from the likes of you?

EC: And we are moving on...next we have...wow, we're low on reviews today, why is that?

Kyra: Might be because of last questioning.

EC: WHY.

Kyra:...next is from XxSilentEmpathxX, and she said...

_EC: D: A lie dectector? What? Grrrr..._

Bertha: Be sure not to cut off too many fingers (he makes killer gourmet dinners compared to me :\ )

Vector: *glare* Stop using camo! I don't know where you are!

Beltway and EC: D: Wha-no! Don't listen to him! It's not me blushing! It's.. just a percenti-... oh man... Eric, I'm gonna kill you!

Spectre: Pft. Fine then :\

Lupo: :D I like sweets, so let's start with my Strawberry Shortcake~ *brings in tables of desserts and meals* There's enough for everyone (I mean EVERYONE)! ... You as well Spectre and Vector (if you would turn off your camo already). Ooh! Cheesecake, too?

EC: Yup! Get it? Because...eh, forget it.

Bertha: OFF WITH HIS PINKIE TOES!

Kyra: (Sarcastically) OH NO! HE NEEDS THOSE!

Beltway: I _know_. Playing hide n' seek with him can be such a bitch...

Dee-Ay: No you're tellin' me? (Spectre and Party Girl high-five)

Tweed: Then you should try with Willow, it's like she's not even- (Willow pops out) THERE!

Willow: Yeah...I kinda have the same thing as he does.

Tweed:...I KNEW YOU WERE ON TOP OF THAT TOILET!

Kyra: Woah, that's some serious hide n' seek.

EC: Y'know it's down to buisness when it involves adults.

Kyra: Day-um!

Beltway: Her reaction is just adorable.

EC: Priceless.

Spectre: Good...

(Lupo leans away slightly)

Lupo: I-If you insist...

Beltway: Lupo, I need to say this, but I saw Four-Eyes pokin' around with those Shortcakes. You should be careful...

Lupo: I hate you...

Beltway: What a confession...

Bertha: Boss, he's not joking.

Four-Eyes: ...sorry, I kinda get touchy-feely all over the place...

EC: Moving on! Next we have...woah there, clairexstevefanclub, and they said...

_This includes: whateverlolawants,lucyloo,randomperson, and i can't think of acool name:_

Dear ec,

We are so sorry that we've upset you. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way. We were just trying to get a funny reaction and didn't reLize that we were bullying you. We want you to know that we've read your review on the stevexclaire fangirl problem and how you said that you felt like you had no control. We never meant for you to feel like that. We understand that it's your story and we don't want you to have to dread looking at our reviews anymore so we won't review unless you are really low on them. And even then we won"t ask about steve or claire or anything realated to them. We are soooooooo sorry and you feel terrible for irratating and annoying you. Have fun on your date and you are so sorry about your party and vwe're going to stop talking now at the risk of irrating you even more... Bye... And keep up the great work...

Sincerly:SxC fangirls

EC: WO-HO THERE.

Kyra: It's like a break-up note! (EC glares at her, goes silent)

EC: I was just in a bad mood on that day, in another time, you could've got that! It was just a matter of _bad timing_. You have nothing to worry about! Please, stop this drama and go back to normal, the past is the past and we should go back to normal where your little army barrages on Steve and Claire! Don't feel bad, please. You guys, I would never get too angry at any of you. I'm better now, and...to be honest, it may be irritating, but still, I still am glad that they're someone enjoying this. So yeah. (Takes a big breath)

Kyra: (Claps slowly, and then the pace increases, others start to join-) (But then EC face-palms)

EC: Guys, please don't add salt to the wound.

Kyra: Just trying to make a tearjerkin' moment.

EC: Right...anyways, But one thing just irritates me. Why can't you make an account...give me your response immediately, alright?

Next we have amanda, and she said...

_Ex are you not going censor anything anymore_

And I'm sorry about party. Here's dome cookies and cake and they're magical just think about your favorite flavor and that's what they'll become. Great story. Keep it up. Please?

Wait...

I WAS TOO INTOXICATED THAT I DIDN'T CENSO-

Kyra: CALM DOWN. It's just one chapter...

EC: One long a- I mean... One long -Meow!- chapter! Better...

Kyra: Woohoo! Anyways, but you're fine. At least you're censoring now, right?

EC:...Yeah...(Looks at the cookies) ...Really? Cool! Um...uh...Rice, with sweet Barbeque Steak and spicy noodles! (Chomps on the cookie) ...OHMAIGAWD. It works! (Entire cast gets one cookie each)

Zombie: Ugggggh...(cookie turns to human flesh)

(Barry, puts loaves of bread on top and below the sandwich, and munches on it. Tears come out his eyes)

(Chris eats his cookie and spat it out)

Chris: EW. (Looks at the back)

Expiration Date: Now.

Chris: C'mon!

Steve: Something that's not prison food! (Munches on it) This is amazing...

Claire: I want, something exquisite...and sweet... (Eats it) ...it's...so great!

Wesker: ...Knowledge. (Eats the cookie, then passes out, snoring)

Ashley: Must've been thinking about boring lectures.

EC: Thank you for the cookies! I extremely appreciate it. WOO! Am I in a good mood today now. And y'know what Amanda? I'll never stop, until Resident Evil is over. Or, until my fans kill me of my dying humor...That's gonna be in the headlines.

Alyssa: Not really, probably at page twenty-eight. _THESE_ cookies are headlines!

EC: (My reputation has been averted by...cookies.)

EC: ...Next is from Botoingness! And he said...

_Ouch, sorry to hear about the party being cancelled EC. I know how you feel about big let downs like that. (Still hasn't gotten over that fact that he missed his chance to meet Quinton Flynn and Steve Blum at the same time) If it's of any consolation, you inspired me to write a story on here as well. Also, you admitted your love to Claire! That's something! You may or may not be feeling like the worlds biggest fool but at least you admitted it! And don't you dare try to blame it on the alcohol! You stick to your guns! Know then, I don't know if I'm pouring salt on open wounds but will the party be moved to another date or is it called off for good? Also, I thought it was hilarious when you were wasted and wanted to practice making out with a pillow. Also, I hope you don't have a huge hangover. I've never had one but from what I've seen, they suck._

Okay, this one's for Jill. In Resident Evil two and three there is a picture of you with a random guy. The picture is located in your desk at the S.T.A.R.S office. Since the game never tells us who it is, can you tell us?

Chris, if both Claire and Jill were both about to be killed and you could only save one of the two, who would you save? Remember, it's just a question.

Okay, Kray, what's your favorite part of being the co-host for season two of this?

This one is for everyone. If Wesker got into a fight with Kratos from God of War, who do you think would win? And remember Wesker, Kratos had taken down God's stronger then you.

Okay, that's about all I have for now. EC, you're doing an awesome job. Keep it up!

EC: It's fine, bro. Kinda was worried my pants would fall down while dancing or I'd do something embarassing, so I'm somewhat relieved. (Smiles)

Kyra: You don't mind if I talk about it, right?

EC: Go ahead.

Kyra: Should've seen him yesterday, asking Leon for hair tips, Luis on the suave, Wesker on the coolness, Steve for humor, and.. .PFFT...Alfred on the fashion!

Ashley: ...I was a better source...

EC: ...Still look good...(Claire turns red) ...hey, Claire? Are you- Holy crap I remembered...

Kyra: Yep! You did.

Steve: As much as I hated it, it was impressive...for a drunk dude. (Claire turns really red, and runs straight out the platform)

EC: I...you...uh...UM...M-MOVING ON...

Kyra: Hold on, did you hear what he said the last part?

EC:...Wh-what.

Kyra: That you need to practice making out with a pillow t-

EC: ABABABABABABA.

Technical Difficulties!

Hey, while EC and Kyra are yelling at each other, why not I say something that you should really read? Just two, before we can go on.

One: Also by ECDeadly by the same videogame franchise, Resident Evil: REvenge! Somewhat based of RE6, a group of guys set out an adventure to find the source of the leaking new virus the made a new pandemic, Action, Adventure, with a dash of Drama and corny comedy by yours truly!

And to add more, He added a surprise for you S x C lovers out there...

Two: RE Q&A by DevlHunter666. Same structure, same thing, inspired by ECDeadly, this guy takes a shot of taking the Survivors to his own place and answers questions for you people! This is what you're looking for once you're bored of EC! WOOHOO!

EC: Moving on!

Jill: It's kinda obvious, really...

Chris: Yeah...it really is...

...I have to say Claire...

Jill: (Acts like she's shocked) Chris!

Chris: I'm sorry!

Jill: You betrayed me...

Chris: I'M SORRY...

Kyra: Um, I think every part is!

EC: Are you serious? Not being drunk, making me drunk, making a monster your pet, and the list goes on!

Kyra: ...Y'know what, scratch that. Ask me that again on the last chapter I'm in...'cause I'm not done yet... (Cackles evilly, rubs her hands)

Entire Cast: KRATOS!

Wesker: He killed seven gods. I am one. . . he wins. For now.

Kyra: Moving on, next is from overseerneversleep,s and he said...

_i have some questions for the cast. Chris: sence you and kevan-_

(EC throws a dictionary at the reviewer)

-_are cops, who would win in a wild west style shootout? Ashley: sence you and nemisis have so few lines, would you consider going on a date with him? Wesker: would you consider backing my smal buiisness i need investors? lastly Bruce from dead aim: are you sad almost no one knows who you are?_

Chris: I'm not a cop...I enforce _a _law, but I'm not a cop. I'm a really good marksman.

Kevin: I'm pretty nifty with a handgun. But, honestly, I failed the S.T.A.R.S thing three times. So I guess Muscles over here got it.

Ashley & Nemesis: NOOOOOOOO!

Wesker: HA! Me? Small buisness?

Bruce: I don't mind. I don't like the attention anyways.

Ark: HA! Yeah right...

EC: And next is from CeavaRose, and she said...

_Glad to be here.. I thought i can't read the new chapter.._

For us is just like baking cookies or cake, EC.. If you want to create the virus, you must have Uroboros and G.. Talk about baking cookies, i bake some already.. 2 jars of chocolate cookies.. One jar for you -gave a huge jar of chocolate cookies-

And Fraulein Bertha, if you want some, ask EC for the cookies, ok? hoffe es gefällt euch :) Oh, the rest characters may have some too, and EC don't forget to share the cookies..

I'm sorry to hear that, Wesker. But wait, i think you don't need my sympathy aren't you? -sigh a bit- Cause I know you are a God who don't need to be pitied. Chilly refrigerator? Do you mean cycrogenic chamber?

Anyway, my partner only say Hi to you all, since she was sick for while.

P.S :

And EC, even I don't know what the hell is Rule 34, i feel sorry for you after you kissed Claire and you are depressed(attacked by fans maybe?).. And of course, you got a lot of StevexClaire question.. I'm glad my favorited pairing which are WeskerxClaire weren't that lot(phew~) Cheer up, and don't think that I'm upset or seemed depress again ^_^

EC: ...(Scoots cookies aside) No, it's not the flavor changing ones.

Entire Cast: Awww...

EC: Still good though...

Entire Cast: Yaaay!

EC: Let's all have one after this, okay?

Bertha: Danke. (Thank you.)

Wesker: Exactly. Good that you understand. You are now one of the people who will survive once I reign over this world...No, it's not like that. It _definetly_ is like a refigerator.

Chris: And when you came back alive, you're like spoiled food spilling out the refigerator?

Wesker: ...once, you are right, Redfield.

Chris: (Can't believe our common senses fall onto food...)

EC: Tell her the cast wishes you to be better!

Thank you for your sympathy. And I'm fine now...

Next is from Resident-Scarlet. And she said...

_I still love you EC!*Hugs you like a teddy bear*_

although I do have questions still...sorry!

Wesker, is it possible for you to breakdance?(I saw in this video when Chris shot you in the head it looked like you did one of those flip moves when you kicked him)

EC,*gives you truth cookies*Here, for you!*hugs and disappears*

HUNK, what does your nickname stand for

Excella,...You annoy me =_=..But nice dress I have to admit

Ada, how does it feel to be the

**dog-lady** _in the red dress?_

EC: WOAH! You do? (Life never felt so...GREAT!) (Gets a little teary eyed, but is too manly to let one go. Totally is.)

Actually, we tried to give him the get-up and do it..Here's what happens... (Presses a button and the TV flashes on.)

(Wesker, on TV)

Wesker: ...Are you sure it will bring people worshipping me?

Excella in the background: Yes! Now do it! (Wesker puts on a red cap backwards, and raises papers and reads in a horrible acting voices)

Yo, daw-guhs. Dis. Is. Yoh boy Wes-kah here...to show you moves...for...the...laydees.

Kyra: Okay, now, breakdance! Joseph! Be sure I get that sweet action in slow motion...

(TV flashes off)

Joseph: Has anyone seen the camera? Can't find it anywhere...

HUNK: Ask my employers...if you can't find out...too bad...

EC: Just go for Human Unit Never Killed. Always cool.

Excella: Annoying is my middle name, Fashionable next to my middle name...that was terrible.

Sheva: Yeah, you should work on that...

Ada: At least I have some sort of title...that's what I'm, sort of glad about...

EC: Last tonight is from my competition, DevilHunter, and he said...

_Hey! You actually read my most recent chapter! Thanks!_

Rebecca: It's nice to know my favorite character isn't a cat-hater! If you're interested, listen to Sarah Blackwood. She has good music. By the way, congratulations on your return in the Mercenaries!

Brad: Lethe from Fire Emblem, dumbass!

Sherry: What the blood-soaked Hell? They were so frackin' close!

Barry: Headbutt Wesker. I wanna see who gets hurt more.

Wesker: I've heard that same answer about 419 times now. Be more creative as opposed to your dull, pedestrian ideas. By the way, you're still a prick.

EC: thanks for giving my story a read. It's nice to have a supporter. And take a minute to look up what you don't recognize! (hint, hint)

Rebecca: Okaaaay...And, thanks.

EC: (Leeeethe...) Um, Brad, Lethe is this hardcore cat-chick. Heard she leaves bad scratches.

Brad: (Bows to the reviewer on his knees) I FORFEIT!

Sherry: Yep. I know... I. know...

William: SHERRY!

Sherry: I-..Y-Oh crap...Now you got me in trouble you jerk!

EC: Actually, I'm sorry Hunter, but the fact that if Barry attempts to do so, the Earth would expload. So let's not do that, okay? (Wesker ignores the other question)

Oh, I'll check it out later...(Heh, I _so _know.) (Starts to drool)

Kyra: God dammit, he's thinking about her again! (slaps EC, doesn't work)

...well, that's it for tonight. I'm Kyra, this is EC. We wish you a happy Easter! (Slaps EC again)

I know that the jokes her are cornier than like, corn, but I really had to speed this along so I can get my message out there, especially to the S x C fans. A note to you people: You don't know that if it was really me responding that way, that's my _character_. ;D

Well, that's it for tonight, Happy...Eve...Easter. Good night!

P.S. Phoenix Helix says thanks the people who congratulated him on his Co-Hosting thing!

P.S.S. This chapter was so short, that I had to make it a 'Part one.'

EC: How the hell am I supposed to explain this to Claire...

Kyra: (Le gasp) You are heartless! You sounded like you didn't mean it!

EC: No! Wait! I mean-

Steve: Tsk, tsk, EC. Shame on you.

EC: Somebody kill me.

Nemesis: I could do that for you. (Cocks Rocket Launcher)

EC: NO WAI-

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!**

(EC sits up, waking up in cold sweat)

EC: Oh, it's just a dream.

?: (Beside EC) Hey, are you okay? (EC turns, it is Nemesis) Does someone need a backrub?

EC:NOOO! (Sits up again, waking in cold sweat)

...oh, that also is just a dream...

Claire: EC...? Are you okay? (Touches his shoulder, scooting beside him)

EC: (W-woah! Is this...oh my god...yes!) (Chris and Steve barge in, Chris with a chainsaw, Steve with golden lugers)

(EC sits up, again. This time, he is alone.)

EC:...(Raises the empty box of cookies) I gotta stop doing this.


	19. 17: P2: Roflcopters goes whooshwhoosh!

**Chapter 17: P.2: Roflcopter goes whooshwhooshwhoosh.**

EC: Here, we have part two of Chapter seventeen.

Kyra: You brought a 'part two' because you want me here longer, do you~?

EC: N-No...it was too short, so we had to make another part to it. This season I plan to make everything over 6,000 letters.

Kyra: Uhuh. right. We all know it.

EC:...Right.

So first off, we have DevlHunter, and he said...

_I'm back. Again. Even though were supposed to be against each other._

_Rebecca: I...uh... oh,to hell with it, I freakin love you!_

_Wesker: You still ain't fought Alucard._

_Brad: No forfeiting. You have to fight, or else I've got Pyramid Head on standby._

_Sherry: Sorry._

_William: Why're you being so harsh with Sherry?_

_EC: I undestand. I don't want the earth to go kaboom. At least, not right now._

Rebecca: Wh-What? Really? (Turns incredibly red) I...but...we barely know each other...

EC: (Romance Drama right off the bat?) Kyra, did you sort these papers?

Kyra: (Mockingly) Hyuk-hyuk.

EC: Yup. Sure did...

Wesker: Such crudeness.

EC: Actually, I have control over him, this seems rather interesting...

Brad: But _why?_

Ding, ding, ding!  
>(Lethe, a cat-lady with short firey hair from a game series called 'Fire Emblem' jumps in the platform)<p>

Lethe: Let's make this quick, I don't hav much time for you wussies.

Brad: You have _got _to be kidding me.

This scene has been too graphic for a rating of 'T'. Heeey! Didn't see that in a long time!

Jill: What the...

Chris: She can't be _that _dangerous, can she?

Ada: I want to meet her manicurist.

Steve: It looked like a huge cat. . . Wait, I knew that.

(Brad was casted off in a gurney, while Lethe was casted off with Catnip)

Claire: She seems too harsh...and she was taken away by a piece of catnip?

EC: I added some attraction phermone for cats in it or something like that.

Four-Eyes: Clever.

Sherry: Y-

William: (Dark voice) DO NAWT ANSWER.

Sherry: Sorry dad...

William: She deserves disicpline.

EC & Sherry: Lies. (Looks at each other)

EC: My parents say it's the same thing but it's just for themselves...

Sherry: (Whispers) That's the same thing for them too! I thought I was the only one...

EC: Now, it's okay Sherry, I'm here. (Thw two embrace)

Kyra: What a...(sniffles) Tear jearking moment...

EC: (Breaks apart from Sherry) Well, thank lord it's just a dream, right?

So we have MissMadness, and she said...

_Billy: psh please i may not be able to bake cookies but I CAN MAKE ONE HELL OF'A CAKE!_

_Chris:YES thanks (hands him a pic. Of him in re5) sign this please._

_Leon: how did it feel to work for ?_

_Becca-chan: im glad you like cats im more of'a cat person my self they are more independent if you ask kind of cats do you like?i think that those hair less cats are the most adorable! Werid right?_

_Beltway: (even more saracastically) of course it makes you badass!_

_Bertha:...:D could you show me how to use my mommas machete? ( she really has one she sleeps with it every night no joke!)_

_EC: congrates man! you kissed miss redfield!  
>rule 34?<br>ALUCARD!  
>3.i need some of those cookies they sound good<br>see that window behind you look through it(told you i'd be watching)_

_Wesker: I would like to aplogize for they way i have been treating you._

_Alferd&Alexia: Oh no worries i would never ever betray you two you are my idols (gets on knees & bows)_

_HUNK: I think your the one they should be callin god how much shit have you been through!_

_Carlos: its ok carlos i like your accent and my chica friend does to!_

_Luis:damn! (pushes closer)oh and my chica friend also called you sexy (which you are )XD. How do you feel about this?_

_Ivring: in thruth i actually like ya man my your my fav char. in re5 plus I LOVE YOUR LAUGH! I WISH I LAUGHED LIKE THAT ALL THE TIME! You need more praise! Oh & what did it feel like when you went into your monster form it looked EPIC!_

_Ashley: when luis said you had ballastics did he mean a boobs job or that your boobs were huge?_

_Vector:you + camo =ONE CRAZY BAD _**BUTT**_ SOLDIER!_

_well thats all my pep!. Lolz i gotta stop doin this when im HIGH ON SWEETS! and remember 'ALWAYS WATCHING' (smiles a huge smile and slowly drifts into the shadows & says) but worry ill be back!_

Kyra:...And that is why we cannot have nice things.

EC: No. (Points to Nemesis, shooting a Rocket Launcher all over the place.)

Nemesis: THIS CANDY WAS GREAT? GIMME MORE, GIMME MORE! I WANT MOOOORE!

EC: _This_ is why we can't have nice things.

Billy: Better keep your word on that.

Chris: (Looks at the picture, leans away from it a little bit, but signs his signature and gave it back to the reviewer) ...Happy?

Leon: He is a good man. Not just an employer, but as a friend. A reliable one at that.

Rebecca: ...I guess I just like them in general, except those 'Expensive Luxury' ones, it looks like someone sucker-punched a normal ones just to make them 'Luxorious'.

Beltway: I'm startin' to like you, kid.

Bertha: Later... I'm not in the mood to teach...

EC: I had to do it... (looks to the side) It was a question...

Rule 34 is something dirty. If you are ready for it then read the itallic part. If not, skip it.

_Rule 34: If something exists, there has to be a porn about it._

We don't do Castlevania, here...I let a few excuses and let others come in sometimes...

Oh, I wish...

Wait, the one...over my be- GET DOWN THAT ROOF, DAMMIT!

Wesker: It's fine. We all have mistakes. But you were one step closer to make a bad choice.

Alexia & Alfred: Thank you.

Alfred: Finally, someone, who finally appreciates us.

Alexia: More like, me...

Alfred: WWh-

Alexia: You embarassed yourself more than I did less than twelve hours.

Alfred:... You win this fight, sister.

Carlos: Theeenk yew. Syumone whew feenaly gits eet.

Luis: Oh! Hahah...well, (pushes the girl off gently) I still have a bubble, mi amigos.

Irving: GEE, thanks! See kiddies? Some guys still get the last laugh!

Ashley: Why would I answer to _that_?

Leon: Because it's a question...

Ashley: (Breathes deeply) He _stated_ that my father gave me a _boob job._

EC: Even I know asking that question seems a bit cruel.

Ashley: Thank you, EC.

EC: Don't mention it.

Vector: ...learned it from the best.

Anyways, we have residentkilla, and he said...

_Wesker & Chris: which one of you two can beat the other in arm wrestling. I bet I could beat ya both. Lol_

_Wesker:(sarcastic voice) and I'm destined to be santa clause, but I'm not bragging about it._

_Claire: I_

_Billy: WTF man. You can't mix herbs in RESIDENT EVIL 0. Shouldn't they have taught you that type of stuff in the marines._

_Chris: How did you react when the BSAA confirmed the love of your life; JILL, dead. (before RE5)_

_EC: Congrats on telling Claire how you feel dude. :)_

_Merchant: Can I still get all guns upgraded?_

_Annette & William: go outside I gotta show ya guys something awesome. *both leave room*_

_Sherry: Well now that both your parents are gone I can ask you something._

_Were Leon and Claire like a mother and father to you in RE2? You better answer!_

_Jill & Chris: I joined the BSAA and accepted all of your future missions except RE6, so that you two can spend more time together because your meant for each other. Don't worry I'm gonna send you guys the money you should be making. Please don't kill me for this and Your probably wondering how I've ever had experience with the virus. Let's just say I'm not so proud of myself right now. Excuse me now, but I have to beat the S*** outta this guy who mutated himself with a so called Q-virus._

Chris: Wesker. He could probably snap it off.

Wesker: I think you'd get a clue. And being a fake, obese man is something to not brag about anyways.

Billy: No, you only know how to fight, and survive. Only the medic class can learn that as an extra.

Chris: My heart sank, and I simply grow mad at Wesker...

EC: I was...intoxicated...

Kyra: So you didn't mean it?

EC: N-No! I was... okay,this is what I mean't. . . I don't want to let the news out just like that, I wanted to ease it in...SOMEONE COVER CLAIRE'S EARS!

Claire: (T-Too late...)

Steve: As if _that _always works...

Merchant: Depends on what 'ya gawt, strang'a.

Annette: If it is filled with Awe...

William: We might as well check it out... (Both leave the room)

Sherry: FINALLY...

They were, since my real parents haven't payed me much attention, and they treated me like an actual family...

Chris: That's impossible. Within twenty-four hours? . . . well, We actually will need all the help we could get. But you may die in the process. . . Welcome aboard!

Kyra: Next, we have XxSilentEmpathxX, and she said...

_I suck at hide n' seek :\_

_Vector: Where ARE you? Turn off your camo already! *walks around while poking a stick into the air*_

_Tweed: Tweed! :D I don't know why, but I call you Tweedie Bird of Destruction sometimes .-.;_

_Dee-Ay: You look a LOT like my next-door neighbor o.o The only difference is the amount of hair. I must say, you ALMOST had Vector on that triple-impact trailer until he delivered an epic kick~ ... I'm not mocking you, I swear._

_Beltway: D: Stop it! *pulls hood over blushing face* .-.;_

_EC: :[ Don't. Push it. I may not have my machete for now, but the pickaxe is still available._

_Spectre: (jerk) *throws plushie bunny at you* Hug it!_

_Lupo, Beltway, and Four-Eyes: ;_; ... M... My shortcakes...? You poisoned... my shortcakes... *growls*... Four-EYES..._

_Lone Wolf: I could've sworn you died... Or did you? *suspicious stare*_

Vector: Peek-a-boo. (Turns off camo behind reviewer)

Tweed: It's understandable. Tweetie, blowing up things as a knack, yeaaah. You get the gist.

Dee-Ay: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. . .

Willow: Someone's jealous.

Dee-Ay: Look, Mr. Balerina was just lucky that time.

Vector: 'Mr. Balerina' can hear you.

Beltway: Oh well, had a good time.

EC: (Raises hands) (Mockingly in his head) (I don't have a machete but I got a pickaxe, don't have that? I got a crowbar. List goes ooooon~)

(The stuffed bunny just hits Spectre softly and lands on the ground, he stares at it.)

Spectre: What a peculiar...creature.

Four-Eyes: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Vector: Well, last an accident happened, it caused Raccoon City,

Beltway: And since Raccoon City happened, we were brought in it.

Spectre: And when we were brought into it...we were in deep...-Meow!-

Lupo: You could've started..._chaos._

(Four-Eyes gets on her knees)

Four-Eyes: What have I done...?

Kyra: As the dramatic sitcom goes to a pause, our next reviewer comes from Ikisha. And she said,

_Hey guys this is Babyangel-tears on my sister's account. Just wanna say sorry bout me sister. hope u'll forgive her. okay._

_Wesker, in RE5 you gave Exella (SP, brainfart on her name spelling) the uroburo's virus. I am thinking that, this entire RE universe is centered aroundd worthy-ness with you. Who is worthy of being a super human, you know? I just thought it was stupid when she said "Albert, WHY?" She wanted to be your "partner", were you just seeing if she was worthy of such a role? And the virus said she wasn't?_

_Chris, have you ever taken the time to sit down and think about why Wesker was doing all of this stuff? Ever think he was just actually thinking he was saving the planet and making it better? Or did you just immeadiatly think that he was a evil bastard trying to take over the world?_

_Rain, why the HELL did you have to die? You were like my FAVORITE character in the movies besides Alice and Wesker! Michelle Rodriguez(You) is like, the best actress in the WORLD! I was really upset when you died. The anti-virus should have worked! I was highly pissed when you AND Kaplan died!_

_JD, are you and Rain, like, a thing? Cuz I noticed a lot of flirting between you 2 in the movie. And Rain was almost crying when you died._

EC: (Raises an eyebrow) Calm down. You're acting like your sister's the plague...Spelling...

Wesker: She wasn't fit for the plans I prepared in the first place. The pieces...wouldn't fit together.

EC:...You have nothing to say about that, Excella?

Excella: I have nothing to say. (Turns head away with a 'Hmph' sound)

Chris: He was thinking...of making everyone, his minions. That's how, he becomes, a 'god'. Because he can rule over them. He was gonna spread Uroboros all over the world, and you know what it could do. Everyone would be under his control, I don't see it as saving the Earth, only to jeopordize it...

Wesker: Obviously. I don't intend to create world peace or whatnot. That's just ridiculous.

Rain: (Shrugs) It was just my time, y'know.

J.D. : Reeally?... Heheh. (Rubs his hands together)

Rain: Nope, not in hell. (At least, for the moment.)

EC: MOVING ON! Next, is Chris Zulas the Birkin Fan, and he said...

_More questions! Yaaaayy..._

_Jill:I don't know why, but your my favorite character, I'm asexual, so it can't be because of your looks (you're not ugly, your kinda pretty, but still), maybe it's just kinda 'cause your badass_

_Chief Bitorez Mendez:You've got two different eye colors. That would make sense, since one is fake... but it's your FAKE eye that's red, not the real one. Wanna explain?_

_Wesker:My best friend, Almighty Buddha, challenges you to a battle of God-ness. Do you accept?_

_Leon:You're cool but... are you emo? Just askin', with the hair and all..._

_Steve:My little brother loves you (Not like that, he's 11), but he calls you "The Derpy Guy". Any comments?_

_Mark: I feel your pain for Bob, that's why I always play as a Mark-Type Bob in Outbreak. What's your favorite memory with Bob?_

_Yoko:Do you think it's odd you're in a Japanese game, but you're the only Japanese character?_

_Spiky armored hammer Ganado:Do yopu feel degraded because your bottle cap figure has you grabbing your crotch? What will you do to the Merchant?_

_Ganado that you first see: Why didn't your body melt like everyone elses?_

_Hunters:WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME!11one1!_

Jill: (Chuckles) Thanks. I appreciate it.

EC: (That's respectable, especially since you scroll through Mercenaries characters and see in her battle suit. . .) [Obviously, EC was hypnotized.]

Chief Mendez: One is Red and Fake. One is normal coloured, and is good. Not really that hard to understand.

Wesker: To what? Food eating contest? Multi-tasking contest? Happiest god contest? Please. I decline.

Leon: I had to be unique in someway. . . And no, I do not cut myself.

EC: [Actually, Capcom had an earilier design of Leon looking _ just like _Chris. So they scraped it.]

Steve: (Twitches) Th-that's nice... (D-Derpy guy...?)

Mark: O-Once we were checking the monitors for anything shady, y'know. One time these two idiots were trying to break in, but they had no clue. They looked drunk, their faces wer exposed and one tried to kick the door and his knee bended backwards. Mark and I had a great laugh at it...

Yoko: Awkward. . . .Not odd, but really awkward. . .

That Specific Ganado: I'm gonna sma-(Shot by Merchant)

Merchant: ...what? He was loud.

That other specific ganado: Yo es muy especial. (Grins, yellow, rotten teeth showing)

EC: PFFFT! Yeah right. Hunters were incredibly terrifying at first, now they're just...annoying. IN O.R.C. they keep knocking you back, so you try to stand up but they either smack you are _scream_ at you.

Wolfpack and Spec Ops group: EXACTLY!

EC: Okay, I'm done... next we have amanda, and she said...

_So you like the cookies? Ok here's some more!_

_And how old are you ec?_

Gee, thanks Amanda! Here- (Reaches out to give to everyone, including the reviewers, yet he doesn't get one) You people deserve it!

That is sensitive information there... If you want to find out, you should create an account and PM me.

Kyra: OOH, so secretive~

Next, we have ... The StevexClaire Fangirls, they said...

_Lucyloo_

_Chris: alright here's what they did! : first they met, then the ran away from some zombies, then they shot at some zombies, ran around some more, tried to get awat from a 'cross dressing freak', almost died several times, got sent to antartica, almost died a few more times, killed some more zombies, had a few touching moments were we thought steve would make his move but DIDN'T )OMYGOD WHAT IS WRONG YOU STEVE!) and then they did some more of all that stuff, then you came along, steve died, and now here we are! Sounds very romantic right? and yes im being sarastic!_

_ClAIRE: are you afraid of any kinds of bugs? just asking! and what are your thoughts on tattoos? and if you had some tattoos what would they be of?_

_And Kyra: our little message did sound like like a break up note! haha! hey I guess it's a good thing we weren't sleeping with him right?_

_And Ec: do you think this will someday be rated M?_

Chris: (Twitches, then turns to the two) I thought there were just monsters and zombies... but _this?_

Claire: Eheh...yeah...But...we're still alive, right?

Steve: To be honest, we did something make other people ponder if you two are legit bikers, or 'bikers' from the YMCA.

Claire: Very true... No, not really. But I did have a thing with huge cockroaches.

Leon: 'Get them off me!'

Claire:... yeah. I was terrified. (Steve runs a finger down Claire's back and she squeaked, jumping forward.) Is it gone? Is it gone?

Steve: 'Used to'.

EC: (Ugh, where I was raised, those cockroaches were at least a hand length-long. Thank god I'm in U.S. now...)

Kyra: . . . I like who you said, 'we'. EC, you could've been a playa!

EC: NOOOOOO! (Covers ears, goes in a fetal position on his side) Thoughts...so...IMPURE...

Kyra: I think he said earlier that he didn't want it 'for the sake of the children and the reputation and name of ECDeadly' or something like that. I thought it was lame so I just thought to my self maybe so that we don't have to see 'someone' getting it on with 'someone' in full detail. . . (Turns pale) I agree with him.

Next we have whateverlolawants, and she said. . .

_EC:So you don't hate us?(p.s. ssorry i made two reviews i made the firsyt halfway through he chapter) And could you throw me a dictionary? I'll give it back! I promise! it's just cassie (our new puppy) kinda tore ours up and my phone doesn't have spell check like lucy's._

_Ada: why do you keep leaving leon hanging? I think it's kinda mean that you would do such a thing when he follows you around like a lost puppy!_

_Steve: If you could do anything different in your time with claire on rockfort and the antartic what would it be? (I think I need help in the grammar department too!)_

_Chris: Don't worry about it! Lucy will explain everything that they (Steve and Claire) 'did' in a moment!;)_

_Well that's it for now! (trying to cut back on the q's right now so i can finally get some sleep. There was this fundraiser lockin at my school and i was running a booth for the little kids that go to the elementary school down the block and then my aunt wanted me to wwatch the bay so ahe and my uncle could go out before the "new model" arrives and so i haven't slept in almost two days. and w'ell start some accounts sorry it's jus i haven't always had the best of luck with online accounts people have just decied to hack into them.)_

EC: (Sits back up) No, I'm not. Here... (Throws the dictionary over) Don't scratch it! It's from the local library...

Kyra: (Whispers) No, he's freakin' cheap.

Ada: It's...my trials.

Leon: ...Trials?

Ada: If you are worthy enough.

Leon: Well, I saved you from getting shot, I kissed you, I saved you another time, and I oogled at you. Oh, and like Lola said, I kept following you.

Ada: ...not good enough.

Leon: (Who knew Asian women in red have _extremely_ high standards...)

Steve: I dunno, see a polar bear!

EC: That's in the north pole. . .

Steve: Well, Antartica is by the _South _pole.

EC: ...I'm too lazy to google it.

Steve: I win then.

EC: Dammit.

Steve: Well, if EC is truly right, then what could go wrong with Penguins?

EC: (Huh, I wonder if the Penguins in Happy Feet look at the ice, and smile and say, 'Yeah. I'd tap that...) Oops, kinda went backwards there...

Chris: So, shameful...

EC: Well, I hope you had a nice rest.

Next, we have Cleve'Spledge, and she said...

_Hello,me again..._

_Oh sorry EC...please forgive a 14-year-old girl...I am kinda crazy...Also sorry to Steve&Claire for annoying you two...so sorry..._

_I am revising for school tests recently,so I miss something again..._

_EC:Well,you were asking Leon for hair tips, Luis on the suave, Wesker on the coolness, Steve for humor, and Alfred on the fashion?lol(asking Steve for humor?You think you are not humorous enough?)_

_So you will give us a surprise?I am going to check it then._

_Steve:Oh yeah!Now I am asking you to kiss Claire and go on a date with her!Go to somewhere she like(she have mentioned before~)(maybe trying Hawaii?^^)_

_I am going to check for that surprise~!Also maybe you can barely see me reviewing because I am lack of Qs!_

EC: (Turns red) You're welcome, but I don't think doing _that_ would resolve anything. Yes, I asked them for advice...

Steve: Kiss Claire and take her to a vacation?

EC: That _definetly _doesn't help.

Steve: Why not... (Walks over to Claire) Yeah...

Claire: ...let's just, get it over with, okay? I'm embarassed...

Steve: Sure. (Pulls Claire to him, cupping a hand on her cheek to kiss her.)

EC: (Thinks back when a reviewer asks him to kiss Claire) (Eh, Steve has a bigger chance)

Steve: Where would you like to go?

Claire: I don't know... let me think, okay?

EC: (Sighs) Not only that happened, no review there...

Next we have, oh dear... (Lucky Charms comercial guys set up a set behind Salazar, while someone else shoves him in a random room, and that guy threw the Lucky Charms clothes at him.) Something tells me this is from Coldn'deadly... yep, it is. He said...

_Salazar: you will get paid in anytype of money you want, but because the directors running late you'll have to start now! *director and camera crew walks in*_

_Director: "alright salazar for this scene you'll be chased by three kids. All you have to do is run and yell out "THEY'RE AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS" then when the kids grab your cereal you'll snatch it back and say "THEY'RE MAGICALLY DELICIOUS"._

_we will then pay you your EUROS or what evertype of cash you want._

_EC: Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. I had to go to my grandma's place for about two days._

_Krauser: Every time I say your name I end up calling you Bowser._

Salazar: LET IT BE DONE!

Director: Three...two...one...ACTION!

(Salazar is holding the box of cereal, he sees the three kids coming at him)

Salazar: (Points with his right hand) They're after me lucky charms! (Salazar's right hand man jumps out and attacks the three, making a gory scene, while at it, Salazar stuffs his hands inside the box and eats the cereal) Blech! (Tosses it aside, says in a monotone:)

They're magically delicious. (Director passes out)

EC: Oh god, um...can someone send the Janitor here? It's a mess...

Moving along... um, next is overseerneversleeps. and he said...

_Its me again. I want to say im sorry for my spelling errors, as an adult male I should know better. Questions. Mark: sorry toe clipper is an a hole, how did you cope with Bobs death? Wesker: my buisness is for hair gel, are you sure you wont invest? Chris: if you could go back and not be in the stars what would you do? Lastly, Bruce, who is your hair stylist i love you hair bro?_

Mark: I... went to a rehabilitation center, if that didn't work, I take a beer, every now and then...

Wesker: . . . I use organic gel.

Chris: I was kind of forced to, since I was job-less and was a drifter. But if I didn't lose my job then I would have stayed at the Air Force.

Bruce: Her name is La'Shawndra, and she's great! . . . But she's kind of a -Meow!-

_Woo! Glad to know that you're doing better EC! Also, I like your humor, it's very funny. And that magical cookie you ate sounds really good, you have any more of those? Also. how the crap do you keep getting random footage of everyone EC? Like for instance, Wesker break dancing or Chris peeing on a bird._

_Okay, this one's for Wesker. How many followers do you have, if any at all?_

_Okay, this one is for the entire cast. What do you think of people cos-playing you guys? And in case you don't know what cos-playing is, it's when people dress up as a character from a T.V show or anime or video game. I'm asking this because I cos-played as Chris one time and was glomped, glomped meaning basically a tackle hug, by a ton of girls. You're actually really popular Chris._

_Okay, that's about all I can think of right now. Stay classy everyone._

EC: Thanks, man. Well, I just handed one to everyone, and the footage? It actually comes with the TV, which was pretty cool. I didn't know until I saw this folder in the DVR that says: 'SECRET'. Turns out it was all these videos...

Wesker: ...I believe it was... Over Ninethousand...? (EC has this choking sound of a laugh while clapping like a retarded seal) What?

EC: No, no. Say it like this... IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAND! (Everyone looks at him, confused) It's from this Anime- forget it.

Chris: Someone dressing like me?

Jill: That person would look great, since I think my fashion sense is pretty good.

Ada: I agree.

Steve: Heh, me too!

Nemesis: I'd feel sorry for that person, mate.

Leon: Including the hair and the- (Kyra nods) That's creepy.

Billy: Yeah...

Rebecca: Don't you think you'd go far if you they had a legit tattoo of what Billy has to look like him?

EC: Yeah, I think so...

Ashley: Huh...

Claire: Did you ever Cosplay, EC?

EC: No, not really. Never had the passion...

Steve: Who would you Cosplay as?

EC: I dunno. Maybe someone that wears Casual clothes so I can easily get my hands on it. But still, no passion...

Last for tonight is CeavaRose, and she said...

_Your welcome, Bertha ^^_

_I'm always understanding you(which is that's really you) Survive? I don't want to be end up like those Majinies or Excella. So, just like a food huh? I thought is dark and cold.._

_Speak of Fashionable Excella, is your clothes brand are Versace? Your shoes are Jimmy Cho?_

_Say, how many hairspray you use for the big bun on your head?_

_Anyway, my friend(not blueskiesmobius) asking if Wesker, Leon, Chris, and Krauser were able to dance.. Since you guys have a flexible body, able to back flip, and dodge.. The dance would be breakdance,and hip hop.. You guys can do that? In group? If you don't mind EC, can you decide the best music that full beat? I know is kinda crazy yet riddiculous, but please? For me, my friend, and the fangirls?_

EC: This language this woman speaks, I do not understand it...

Steve: It's _English_, ra-tard. I know I don't understand either but it's because she didn't specify who she was pointing out to.

EC: Of course I knew that, so I was going to skip it. But Verasce and Jimmy Cho?

Ada: Hurm...

Excella: Yes. You're right. (What in the world...) I use an-

EC: She said 'an', that could lead to a word that starts with a vowel, and that vowel could be an 'E' and it could be 'entire'!

Excella: (Sighs) I use an entire can of hairspray...

Wesker: ...No wonder I was so revolted when I was near you...

EC: (Daaamn.) I'm sorry Ceava, and all the fangirls, but I can't allow it...

Ada: Why not?

Jill: Yeah, why not?

EC: I'm scared of what 'dance moves' one of you four could do.

Leon: Bu-

EC: SHUSH.

So that wraps it up for tonight! I'm your host, ECDeadly, and that one over there is Kyra, and we wish you a good night.

Yeeeeep. That's it.

I hope you guys enjoy it, and read the other story I wrote, Yup! All there is to it. 

Now if you excuse me, I have butt-kicking to do on the PS3.


	20. 18: The Cruel Unwrapping

**Chapter 18: The cruel unwrapping. (At least, to some people)**

(The Entire Cast along with Host & Co-Host are watching the new RE6 trailer that came out somewhere around a few days ago)

EC: D'aaww, no gameplay...

Leon: Lookin' good.

(Ashley and Sherry glare at each other, while HUNK and Steve were doing the same thing)

Ashley: I _know _it's me.

Sherry: HA! Yeah right, you think this chick is you? Pfft. (Fanboys are gonna be, all, over me.)

HUNK: I'm a Mercenary.

Steve: He looks like me!

HUNK: You're dead.

Steve: He looks like me!

HUNK: You're still dead.

Steve: ...(He wins this battle, but this, is not over...!)

Ada: Wow, I really went to full-fledged baddie, aren't I?

EC: Actually, the face sculpture seems a bit different...

Kyra: Who cares! Check out her clothes. So _stylish._

Ada: I like 'my' scarf.

'Ada' on video: Albert Wesker was a complete imbecile ...

Wesker: WHAT?

'Ada': And he had a son.

Steve: WHAT?

'Ada': And it's you, Jake Mueller.

HUNK & Steve: WHAT?

Leon on TV: Sherry, what are you doing here?

Sherry: HA! Beat that, byatch! (Ashley falls on her knees)

Ashley: NOOO! Whyyyyy?

(Chris aims a gun at 'Ada', and when he pulls the trigger Leon swats the gun out of the way, and they engage in battle and in the end, point guns at each other. Screen fades to black.)

Leon on TV: Chris, stop this! She's a key eye-witness!

Chris on TV: Eye-witness? She's the one who did everything!

EC: OHMAIGAWD the date has been moved earlier by a month! I'm so excited!

Kyra: Suh-weet.

EC: Well, okay guys movie time is over, let's go and do the reviews!

Entire Cast: Awww...

EC: Magic cookies?

Entire Cast: Yaaay!

EC: ...Reviews?

Entire Cast: D'awww...

EC: Magic cookies..

Entire: Yaaay!

EC:...Reviews with Magic cookies?

Entire Cast: D'aaawwwayyyyyyy! (EC cringes)

EC: Let's get started then...

Right off the bat, since we just watched the trailer, we'll start with CeavaRose, and she said...

_Greeting EC.. This is CeavaRose, just to lazy to sign in.. Sorry if I spammed your review box.. Just combine it with my last review.._

_Straight to the point!_

_1. EC, I believe you already watch the 2nd trailer of RE6 and the date was forwarded.. What do you think of the new characters that were revealed include their names?_

_2. Wesker, is your son Jake Muller a bio-creation?_

_3. Jake Muller, why your surname aren't like your Father? And, you look damn so pale.. I mistakenly thought you as Steve.._

_4. Steve, i really hope that is really you..but sadly no :( I still remember what Wesker told Chris and Claire CVX.. Probably you will alive again like Wesker.. After I watched the first trailer, I really have a faith that was really you but no :'(_

_5. I NEVER LOST A FAITH AFTER I WATCHED THE FIRST TRAILER AND BEGAN TO THOUGHT! SHERRY BIRKIN IS BACK! I love your new appearance, dear ^^ Say, do you believe you are 100% cured from the G? When you begin to work as goverment agent?_

_6. Ada, my first thought you appear in the RE6 after i watched the 2nd trailer, but no.. She was your clone and her name is Clara Radames.. Clone or not, I still love you and adore you both.. ^^_

_7. Special question to Entire cast : Long time ago when the Umbrella still on, Albert Wesker and William Birkin always stick together as friend, and collegue until the time has come.. Both are the real ambitious researcher in my own opinion.. Now in RE6, their child work together to save the world.. Judging by appearance, Jake is the older one and Sherry is the youngest.. Back to the past, Wesker was 18 and he met Birkin which 2 years younger than him.. What do you think, guys? Want to know why I asked this? First, I suddenly remembered Wesker and Birkin when both were researchers, older and younger ages.._

_That's all.. Sorry for spamming, EC.. Just want to share my super excite to you al!l xD_

_~CeavaRose~_

EC: I feel it's really cool, slightly expected, but cool. I don't feel like going to exact detail though.

Wesker: I maybe a scientist, it doesn't mean that everything I spawn is from what I created.

Kyra: Daaaayum! Wesker, you smoooth~

Wesker:...(sniffs armpits) I guess it's hygiene...(Jake gets on the platform)

Jake: Finally, I get some spotlight. Well, I kinda don't remember.

EC: Yeah, if you hear what Jake says, 'Ada' was telling him about how he was a son of Wesker, but Jake was like, 'Wut'? So either Jake was being sarcastic and knew it all along, or was completely oblivious of his bloodline.

Steve: I don't want t talk about it... (Waves hand around, as if trying to swat something away) Just... don't...

Sherry: Yeah-heh-heaaa! (Transforms to her current self)

EC: Wow, Sherry does looks attractive.

Sherry: Why thank you, EC~

EC:...No...problem...

I. KNEW IT.

Ada: I wouldn't do that, it doesn't fit my style. (Carla goes on the platform)

Chris: That **habla-hoo-haa!**

Carla: Oh please, Chris. Save it for later.

Wesker: So you're the one who called my an imbecile...

Carla: I'm still saying the same thing.

Wesker:... (I like her..) I could say I'm not surprised... considering that me and William are not the best... 'fatherly' types.

William: To be honsest, Wesker is right. I love G-Virus than my own daughter...

Wesker: I praise my god-ness so much that I didn't knew that-

Chris: You had one in the oven...

Wesker:...right...

EC: (Imagines Wesker playing 'catch' with Jake when they were both younger)

Wesker: C'mon Jakey, I'll throw the ball at that man with the big muscles, and if he catches it, beat him!

Little Jake: Okay daddy! You're the best! (EC shudders)

EC: We have DevlHunter, and he said...

_EC: There's a bit of confusion. I meant Alucard from Hellsing._

_Rebecca: Maybe so, but you've still proven nicer, smarter, stronger, and more reliable than pretty much any other girl I know, except for my sister. And I sure as Hell ain't Alfred. Besides that, you're one of the few people I can actually bring myself to respect. Most people I know are jerks._

_All: Who here actually listened to and liked the Sawyer Family?_

_Brad: Good job. Here's $20 for the trouble._

_Leon: Ever notice that as time passes, your outfits become more and more casual? Also, how did you get to be a cop without having to get a haircut? I thought that your hair couldn't go beyond a certain length._

_Ark: Has anyone ever told you that you look kind of like James Sunderland?_

_Ashley: In hindsight, you actually look a lot like Heather Mason, what with the blonde hair, orange turtleneck, green skirt, and boots. Why couldn't you act more like her?_

_William: You're more of a prick than I thought Wesker was._

_Wesker: Sorry about giving you so much trouble._

_EC: This is a special one: make as many Silent Hill references as you can._

EC: (Looks up, whistling) What? Oh. Um...

Kyra: He said that he doesn't want anything vampire related.

EC: IT HAS NO REASON TO IT! (Flails arms around)

Kyra: He said he saw Breaking Dawn with his mom.

EC: NOOOOO!

Kyra: And saw how vampire babies in humans are born.

EC: I'm gonna puke...

Rebecca: (Looks down, twiddling her thumbs) Really? Gee...thanks...

EC: (Better than some 'other' kind of nurse...)

Entire Cast: (Shrugs at the same time making a 'I don't know' sound)

Chris: We'll lend it an ear when the time comes, alright? We promise.

Jill: Usually we do our promises...

Rebecca: Except if someone dies.

Leon: That makes a _huge _difference.

Brad: ...I don't think twenty dollars can pay off a doctor pulling a nail out of my bum...

Lethe: ...It was disgusting...anyways, gotta go. (Leaves)

Leon: I guess, I seem to be having always those 'wrong place at wrong time'. Like I brought nice jacket to Eastern Europe, it was stolen. Got another and got the the president, 'Raccoon City' happened again...

And no, not necessary. If it goes near your shoulders then it has to be cut.

Ark:...No...

EC: He kinda doesn't.

Ada: Yeah...

Ashley: Yep.

EC: Doesn't looks like the one who'd kill his wife then 'looks' for her, believing she's alive...

Ark: Without my daily dose of questions, I'm about to...

EC: Hey, at least you got honors of meeting Leon, sending you to a place.

Ark: Yeah... it was nice...

Ashley: Presidents. Daughter.

EC: Presidents should teach their children to actually protect themselves...And actually, you're right. But Heather is flat-chested, 'They' wanted to make her look like the average teenage girl.

William: . . . why so?

Wesker: I understand.

EC: ...I'll do it throughout the chapter...

Kyra: Awright, next we have the ClairexSteve fangirls-

EC: God no. I'd rather kill my big brother and have to go through this town to recieve hellish 'redemption'.

Kyra: ...okay...

EC: That was terrible.

Kyra: I know, let's move that along then...

Next is residentkilla, and he said...

_Claire: Can we be friends?_

_EC: I knew what you meant with "OVER 9000" it was used in dragonball Z. I used to watch it alot. That was funny. XD_

_Wesker: Now that you mention it who does wanna brag about bieng santa!_

_Leon: how much do you love your hair. Lol yesterday I was brushing my teeth then I started admiring my hair for about 20 minutes._

_Girls: do you wear alot of make up. Your beauty seems all natural to me._

_I won't review in a while because now that I joined the BSAA I have vowed to scrub the G, T, Progenitor, Uroburos and any other type of zombie Virus off the face of the earth!_

_I shall start with RE0 lol_

_Kyra: goodbye you will be missed *sniff sniff* (tear falls from eye)_

_Merchant I got $10,000,000,000. I'll take every weapon upgraded. After all I need every weapon I can get to stay alive during my missions._

Claire: We can. (Smiles)

EC: (NO! YOU'RE GONNA BE FRIEND-ZONED!)

I know it was Dragonball Z, too. But I stopped watching it a long time ago...

Wesker: No one. No one. At all.

EC: Except legit fat guys. Happy, fat guys.

Wesker: Exactly.

Leon: I treat it...with _care._

Billy: Like, 'fragile package' type of care?

Leon:...it's guilty pleasure.

EC: I like my hair. Short 'n spikey...wait, (borrows Leon's comb and brushes front bangs to the right) Awright~

Girls: (Turns slightly red) Thank you.

Kyra: (Tears up too) I know...it's terrible...I never even finished my list of things to do here...

EC: Like...

Kyra: Well, I did glomped all three people, I did creepy stuff, got a nice pet...huh...and this one time I-

EC: Moving on. We have Chris Zulas the Birkin Fan, and he said...

Heya again!

_Bitorez Mendez:What I meant was, the other guys infected with Plagas have real, red eyes. But you don't._

_Dr. Salvador:What do you look like without your potato sack on?_

_Luis:What will you do with your life now that your not a researcher and are, well, dead?_

_Merchant:Me and my friends think your just a physical representation of a gameplay mechanic, that you don't even exist in the Resident Evil canon. What do you think?_

_Ark:How does it feel to know no-one cares, and even fewer know about you?_

Chief Mendez: ...the plagas acted on me... 'differently'.

Dr. Salvador...(Puts hand on the sack)

EC: NO, DON'T! (Rips it off)

Chris: OH GOD!

Leon: Put it back on! PUT IT BACK ON!

Ada: This...

Carla: That's...

Wesker: Revolting...

Jake: That's...'attractive'.

HUNK: Better than no head at all. (Dr. Salvador puts it back on)

Luis: Well, I'd go have a drink with Jesus and the lay-dees. If you know what I mean. It is heaven after all. (Winks)

Merchant: ...I'm here for bisness, I don't cae if I'm paht of thee storee or nawt.

Ark: (Sniffles) Going through my Eighteenth box of tissues...

Kyra: And this other time I got Wesker to-

EC: Next is Anna's Rebellion and she said...

_Oh dear god! What is it with you people and tattoos? I mean come on! I have a tattoo! In fact i have five! And even then i'm still a minor! These people are grown ups (well except for sherry and other underage characters!) And you just seem so obesessed with the idea of them have or getting tattoos! Cast: how the hell do you feel about those questions?_

Entire Cast: Forced to Answer them. Depends on what it is...don't really mind, though...

EC:...yeeaaaah...

Next is overseerneversleeps, and he said...

_Overseer here again! Thanks for shhowing my questions both times i posted. Here are some more. HUNK: I beleave someone is attempting to sabotage my small buisness, would you be willing to look into it and stop it for me if I payed you? Mark: just wanted to say you inspire me and I think your great, would you be willing to have a drink with me some time? Chris: I respect you honisty with your steroid use, do you have any advice for people who use steroids to get ham arms like you did? Jill: why did you go out in a tube top in a zombie outbreak, that didnt seem like the best choice. and lastly, Wesker: I found an investor and im giveing money to Chris and his friends each month so they can take you down, you missed out. How does that make you feel?_

HUNK: Depends on the pay, and the job.

Mark: Sure, I'm very willing to...

Chris: ...I...don't...be pure, Anabolic steroids is extremely bad for you.

EC: (At least he doesn't have a triangle on his head.)

Jill: I wanted to look nice...

EC: I like it. (Shrugs)

Wesker: . . .I don't really care.

Chris: I did? Then I resign. . .

Jill: Yeah...

Forest: Me too.

Chris: I never heard of this investment.

Kyra: Ouch. Next is from Botoingness.

EC: Nice chap.

Kyra: And he said...

_And I'm back. Nemesis, you would be very surprised at how well people actually cos-play you. I mean, I was even surprised. They're like, really good. You should check it out on EC's laptop. Same goes for you Billy. Also, yes, people have gotten the legit tattoo that Billy has for cos-play. Actually, the same thing goes for Leon. People also really like to Cos-play bot Ashley and Leon. They look really good too._

_Also, Steve, I don't think I've seen a cos-play of you, let me look (Google Images Resident Evil Steve Burnside Cosplay) Okay, let's see what we have... Huh, EC you're not gonna want to see this. Although they are really good._

_Hey, EC, where were you raised, if you don't min me asking? Oh and nice DBZ reference._

_Okay, I have a question for Jill. Did you know that in your battle suit you look a lot like Samus Aran in her Zero Suit?_

_Ada, I hope you don't mind but I sorta stole some of your clothing design for one of my characters in a story I'm making._

_Okay, that's about all for now. Keep up the awesome job EC! And up-date your other story conflabit!_

Nemesis: Really? Do you mind EC?

EC:...

Kyra: It's a yes.

EC: NO! NO! NO! (Nemesis get's on EC's puny laptop, and tries to search on google, EC snatches it back.)

...You could've destroyed it. (Searches up for him, shows the results)

Nemesis: ... Not bad, but they messed up this tiny detail...

Kyra: Nemmy, the people were humans.

Nemesis: Five out of five!

EC: TOO LATE...

Steve: (Slams EC off the laptop) He _really_ looks like me!

EC: (Rubs bum) Sure does...

I was born and raised in Cebu City, Phillipines. But now I'm in U.S.

And, sort of. In a dark, mysterious way. Hey, didn't capcom make meteroid...? I think... if they did, it sort of a...(looks at the screen) COINCIDENCE?

Wesker: What are you looking at?

EC: I have no clue.

Ada: I don't mind. Just...never mind.

EC: Thanks... (Sniffs) Trying my best...

And here we have amanda, and she said...

_Ec: here's some more cookies (and an apple pie because i just wanted to bake it today) plus some magical pie! And i do have an account! I'm just too lazy to login from my phone and i just sometimes forget. And sorry i asked you a personal question! And here: chris: did claire really not tell you what happened during her adventure? And if you were in claires place how long do you think you would have been able to stand steve before you either shot him in the head or thrown him into a horde of zombies? Steve: hehe you kissed her again! Are you happy that the fangirls are giving you a chance to be with her somewhat in this reality? And last but least claire: could you cuddle with steve for about twenty minutes for me? (Or at least randomly give him hugs during the next chapter? I don't why i just felt like asking that) and ec: what do you mean that steve has more of a chance?_

EC: Thanks. I'll put it in storage later. It's okay, I really don't mind at all. (Smiles)

Chris: Not the _interesting_ parts.

Claire: I...ooh, this is hard to get out of.

Chris: . . . I could tolerate him all the way, it's slightly exaggerated, I would argue with him a few times, but I wouldn't do that...

Steve: Totally.

Claire: (Looks down, her face is red)

EC: Get a room.

Claire: EC, I-

EC: No, seriously, get a room. I don't really want to see this for the rest of the questioning, kind of awkward...

Steve: I know, right? C'mon, Claire, let's go! (Drags Claire off)

EC: (Sighs) Next is from omg, and she said...

_Ec: today I was asked out by my best friend(and yes he's a guy and I'm a girl if you didn't already know) and the thing is i only like him as a friend but it freaks me out that he likes me like that guys don't even give me the time of day! Has this ever happened to you and if so what did you do about it?_

_Chris: could you go beat up a guy at my school for me? I'd pay you!_

_Wesker: what do you think about love? (Do you think that it exists and could you please answer that in a way that a 'simplton' like me could understand?) And you are a bastard! You get a girl pregnant and the YOU WALK OUT ON HER!_

_I hope that karma keeps biting you in the ass in the afterlife!_

EC: Kinda knew that already. Anyways, so to the question-No. Never happens. But I see this happen to my friends all the time, so I'll say this. If you don't like him, be blunt, say no. And make it quick, and leave, or change the subject rather. If he's a cryer than do it in private. But public is the way to go. This way, no harm is done. And please, do it as soon as you can, do not delay the answer. Makes the drama increase to uncomfortable levels.

Chris: . . . Even if you pay me, violence is not a reason to resolve this. Tell your teachers or something.

Wesker: But don't you think demolishing someone will bring a name to you?

Chris: 'The Coward' mostly likely.

Wesker: . . . I don't know if I did that, the memory kind of seems hazy.

Jake: Wow, One night Stand, dad?

Wesker: No, and don't do that. Leaves you nothing but trouble.

Jake: Are you _seriously _trying to be fatherly right now?

Wesker: . . . Thought It'd be my chance.

EC: Bad idea...

Next is from MissMadness, and she said...

_Billy:i hope you like chocolate! if not to bad i just mailed the cake should be there in'a while._

_Chris:thanks ! now you should ask jill out on a date._

_Vector: i just realized that you can do anything with your camo(hides in corner with a knife) im scared now!_

_Ashley:i'm sorry i wasnt trying to be hurtful i just wanted to...uh...know..IM SORRY please forgive me._

_EC:thanks for the cookie and thanks for explaining. ok_

_FOREST THERE?(please say yes)_

_you saw mez!_

_do you think would win in a fight between wesker & kratos from god of war(dont know how to spell this mans name)_

_Beltway:GEE thanks!_

_Welp thats all I can do for now laterz_

Billy: Mailed a- It's gonna be spoiled by then!

EC: (Note to self, next square-shaped box for Billy in the mailbox goes straight to the bin.)

(Note to self, visit Alchemilla Hospital, since you're so god damn lonely...) [Joking]

Chris: No prob- NOW?

EC: Didn't specify, you look like a mess. You should spiffy up later.

Chris: (Note to self: Rent a tux. Scratch that note. Note to self: Take a bath.)

Vector: It runs for forty-five seconds, I don't think I can do anything at that point.

EC: You can, like pant-sing someone, um, whatever in that nature. You're pretty fast.

Vector: True, but I'm not juvenilisitic.

EC: True.

Ashley: Yup...it's okay.

Forest: (Waves his hand) Hi. (Crow goes on his arm and starts pecking on it) Ow! HEY! Stop! Ow!

EC: Wut? And Kratos...

Beltway: You're. Welcome.

Kyra: Wesker~

EC: This isn't my-

Kyra: I'm running out of time, EC, don't you _love _me?

EC:. . . .sure.

Kyra: Then give me some more tiiiiime. (Puts an arm around his shoulders) You gotta chiiill.

EC:...O..kay.

Next is BabyAngel~Tears and she said...

_She is the plague..._

_If she even looks at you, you go insane. You CANNOT tell me her damned questions weren't driving you mad as the march heir when your late for tea. And my sister begged me to ask this._

_Wesker:Put aside the fact that you and Alice are arch enemies, and she is trying to stop/kill you. Do you think you and her would be a good pair?_

_Alice: Same question only reverse POV._

EC: That has to be exaggerated. . . Can you get your arm off me?

Kyra: Fiiine. (Let's arm down)

Wesker: (Looks at Alice) Aside from talking-

Alice: We'll be just fine.

Wesker: Exactly.

(Claire and Steve walk back inside)

Kyra: How was it?

Claire: Good...

Steve: Comfy.

Kyra: Great to hear!

EC: Faaantastic.

Kyra: You're such a pooper killer, EC. So we have carrie, and so she says...

_Claire: would you ever willingly make out with steve if you weren't asked to in a story were you had to do whatever the reviewer asks? And speaking of kissing steve: could you kiss steve on the cheeck every other minute?_

_Steve: would you rather eat your own foot or kill claire? If it came down to your life or claire's who would you choose to live? (Those types of questions are fun aren't they?) If you and Claire did get married how long do you think it would last (now think logically!) And if you and Claire ever did have kids and they were as rebellious as the both of you do you think you would be able to handle it (claire can answer that too!)_

_Chris:do you think that you could handle babysitting those kids?_

_And EC: Lola's sick and she is the only one with the password to the StevexClaire Fangirls' account so Chloe asked me to return this: *hands over the dictionary* and great story! It my makes me laugh my ass off!_

Claire: I don't know! (Throws arms in the air) I could, I guess! Yeah!

Steve: What...?

EC:...I think she mean't...um...

Steve: What.

EC: (Hands over a mirror) Here.

Steve: WHAT?

EC: It's one of the questions, I guess. Blame it on me when she specifies when it could be something else.

Steve: (Sighs) Fiiiiine... (Kisses the mirror) I guess eating my foot seems okay.

EC: Riiiight.

Steve: Since I died, I think I can choose mine. Now, this is a hard one. . . I guess it would be long, hopefully. Um, I would tell them back then there was zombies, monsters, and tell they were bad and rebellious as they are.

Claire: That's a good idea...

Steve: That means I'll kill them if they were like that.

Chris: I can grip the back of their shirt if they started to go at each other, I'm pretty rough, they'll act like angels.

EC: (Those two are starting to scare me...) Thanks. (Puts the dictionary away) I appreciate it.

Next we have some anonymous person, and I bet 'she' said,

_So since Lola's sick (she feeling better today but her grandparents made stay home and sleep, watch tv, read a book, or whatever else that doesn't involve laughing which her grandparents say will lead to coughing!) I thought that I'd ask my questions alone if that's ok. And ps. She didn't get sick around the dictionary. She got sick (or as we young people call it allergies!) The next day soo there's nothing to worry about her G-parents are just being over protective._

_Question Time! (Because you people refuse to call it party time :'( )_

_EC:have you ever played code veronica and the code veronica senario in darkside? (Just asking!)_

_Steve: so it really wasn't you in re6. How do you feel about this? Excited? Dissapointed? Also do you think capcom will ever bring you back? And do you want to come back? Did you like the way that they just tossed you aside like garbage?_

_Claire: you're not going to be re6 either! Man I hate capcom! How do you feel about this? And if capcom does bring you back into the spotlight do you think you'll have a family like a husband, kids, or at least a boyfriend? _(Steve kisses the mirror)__

_Chris: capcom keeps saying that you'll be experiencing some "personal truama" throughout re6 what do you think that your "truama" could be?_

_Claire again: whenever we ask you about what you'd name your kids and whateverelse you always refer to it as a "him" does this mean that you want a boy more than a girl?_

I wish her to be well!

No, I haven't. Only the Darkside Chronicles version. Thinking of getting 'HD' version. So I'll check it out soon. (And see Steve's attempt for real this time..)

Steve: Obviously earlier, I would say that I was _very _disappointed. And I don't know, lastly, I hated it.

EC: Oooof course.

Claire: (Shrugs) I really don't know what the future is ahead of me. I would like to recieve a break, but...it seems like it could never end.

Chris: Other than my head smacking against the floor, seeing my teamates turn into these ugly things, seeing an ally go against me, I don't know what will my 'trauma' be.

Claire: No, It just means I'm more prepared of getting a boy. (Steve kisses the mirror)

Kyra: ...and here we have i can't think of a cool name, and she said...

_Ec: are you alright? We haven't heard from you in awhile. It makes us really sad. (By the way congradulations on getting almost 400 reviews! That is awsome! And also i don't mean to ask too personal of a question but... What country do you live in or at least tell me what continent! Pleeeeeaaaaassseee? Don't worry this is as close as I'm going to get to stalking you!)_

_Claire:if wesker hadn't taken steve's body would you have taken it with you and then given him a proper burial?_

_Chris: would you have let her take the body and bury it?_

_Steve: how would that have made you feel?_

_Wesker: where exactly did you take steve's body to? (And ec: if you don't know just make somthing up! Give a poor sick fangirl some closure on whaat happened to his body!)_

Kyra: Someone's fans is getting a bit person-al~

EC: Okay, Kyra. We get it.

Kyra: Just making sure you're hearing.

EC: Loud and clear.

And I am fine. It's just I'm so tired. (Rips off party hat off his head) Had to be 'the life of a party' for my mom's friend, had to go around and do stuff, schoolwork, social life.

I live in Lutherville, Maryland.

Claire: I would. I definetly would. (Steve kisses the mirror)

Chris: If there was no, I don't know, self-destruct sequence, some beast coming at us, I think I'd let her. We're all humane, y'know.

Steve: Honored. And, flattering. To be recieving a funeral, to know that I was actually cared for...

Wesker: He's currently in 'experimentation'. I was unable to continue of it because of some...casualities.

EC: Yeah, dying is sure a casualty.

Next is from...Cleve'spledge. And she said...

Spectre: You...just paused...

EC: So...?

Spectre: You were thinking...of something...

EC:...Next is from Cleve'spledge and she said...

_Me again~_

_Ha!I win,EC~_

_Steve:feel good,huh?_

_Qs time~_

_Entire Cast:Which pairing you love the most?(not including yourself in it)(Me:SxC rules!)_

_Which pairing you hate/think that it is disgusting the most?(including yourself is ok)(Me:so much...Wesker/Chris,Wesker/Steve,Wesker/Claire,Alexia/Steve,Leon/Claire...I think the No.1 is Wesker/Steve!)(sorry I need to throw up a bit...)(the sound of vomiting can be heard at the background)(I want to know EC's answers the most)_

_*cough*It's ok now...Do you like the fanfictions and fanarts of you?_

_Steve&Claire:Are you enjoying it?*wink,wink*_

_EC:Hey I read your fanfiction!Great work!And please read my review on that!*wink*_

_Bye now~!_

EC: (Rubs his temples) Not this again...

Kyra: Hey, you started this. You have to deal with your problems.

EC: Kill me. Kill me now.

Steve: Yep!

EC: Okay, I think we can all tell that we don't like anything gay-related, correct?

Entire Cast: Yes!

Claire: I don't like me and Wesker either.

Rebecca: Me.

Jill: Me too.

(Most girls join in)

Wesker:...wow...

Chris: And I don't think I want to find my favorite 'pairing' is. I'm interested on who I want.

Leon: Me too.

(Entire cast is filled with 'Oohs' and 'Aahs' from the fan art.)

EC: That's the basic gist of it all.

Steve: Yeah!

Claire: It feels so forced...that I have no liberty at all. And most people always do that to me... (Steve kisses the mirror)

EC: Yeah. Thanks. Appreciate it.

Next is coldn' deadly. And he said...

_Ada: Chris wants to kill you in resident evil 6 for killing his men. You are the one he called a B****._

_Chris &Leon: you two will mert face to face in RE6 sadly in the trailer both of you were in hand to hand combat. Then ya aimed guns at each other._

_Sherry: You are in RE6 as well... not ashley thank god for that._

_Everyone: There is a C-Virus in RE6. And a guy named Wesker jr._

_Wesker: guess what? You have a son (maybe). But he's a good guy! That doesn't wear shades_

Carla: (Raises her hand) Uh, hello?

Ada: I love your scarf.

Carla: Thanks, I love your dress...

Chris: Yeah, we have different view-points.

Leon: And he seems pretty radical about it, too...

EC: We seen the trailer, buddy.

Wesker: Okay. (Shrugs)

EC: That was kinda of ironic.

Anyways, we have Haruki Tamvre, and she said...

_Hello~ Its really nice to do this :3_

_Chris: Have you seen the crud people have been posting about you and Wesker?_

_EC: What would you do if Claire told you she loved you?_

_Steve: Bet you $100 if Ec tried to get Claire to be his girlfriend :3_

_Nemises: *hands him a notepad and a pen* Write down your feelings that you feel for Alice~_

_Wesker: Would you ever hit a girl/woman?_

_All: What would you all do if you had to kill someone that you know and love?_

_Well it was nice asking these *cough*torture*cough* questions answer these or i`ll get Ec to put you in a room with your WORST AND SCARIEST FEARS EVER. Well bye:D -From your fan,Haruki_

Chris: I just wanted to ask what the hell are they thinking.

EC: I wouldn't believe it. Most good things are too good to be through when it comes my way. Once I really know it's true, I'd freak out. Like, go balistic.

Steve: (Pays the money) At least the key word is 'tried'.

Nemesis: (Turns around and starts to write, the note pad soon started to run out of paper...)

Wesker: Not really how I would do things, but I wouldn't. Unless they really are in the way of something.

Chris, Jill, and Claire: I'd take myself out.

Leon: I'd do a compromise.

Steve: I'm already dead.

HUNK & Wesker: I'd leave him or her behind.

EC: Aha... no you won't...Seriously, you won't.

Last for tonight is from XxSilentEmpathxX, and she said...

_Vector: D8 *le super heart attack and flails* DX Gah! *leaps and clings onto someone* :X_

_Spectre: :[ Hug. It. Nao._

_Four-Eyes: O.o You did THAT? Was pissed off at first, but now I feel bad (and irritated). Here, have a stuffed cupcake~ With delicious vanilla cream inside~ *hands stuffed cupcake*_

_Uh... Anyone else want a stuffed pancake?_

Kyra: Please...get off me...I have...a BUBBLE... (Twitches)

Vector: It's hard to resist.

Spectre: What is this...hugging...you speak?

Four-Eyes: ...(stabs a syringe inside and takes out the filling) ...nothing seems to be in it... (puts the filling back inside, then chomps on it.)

EC: Ah, no, we're fine, thanks. (My refrigerator is getting stuffed...)

Last for tonight is jameron4eva, and he said...

_You ignored my review for ch 17, i didn't for 18 but i worked do little time to read *glares* Wesker your not a God, now Gamzee, and his ancester the great highblood are gods. Hehe. EC: dude kick steves ass! Sheva: Who was a better partner Chris or Josh(?) From re5? Leon: You know you had a thing for the prez daughter, don't deny it._

EC: Sorry...(sighs)

Wesker: ...What?

EC:...Oh, this again. (Turns to Steve) Let's get it over with...

Steve: Heh. Alright! (EC throws a punch, but ends up falling down and passes out immediately, going into fetal position) Uh...EC?

Sheva: Chris seems to be really helpful by a lot.

Leon:...She is attractive, I could say.

Ashley: Leon, are you saying that...

Leon: Ashley, not now.

Ashley: (GODAMMIT.)

Kyra: (Pokes EC with a stick) ...okay then, seems like EC has been passed out. I'm Kyra, and that over there is sleeping beauty. Thanks for watching! 

I was trying to complete this as fast as I can, with the best of my ability...

If this chapter is not as good as it seems, please notify me. I need to take note of this.

I hope the sick get better. And I promise this will not end 'till I say so.

I thank Residentkilla for the back-up. And extreme thanks to Tour Guide62 for allowing me to write his type of roleplay. I am completely honored now and I have hopes for him to review as well.

It's around 10:15, and I am about ready to pass out. And so will the laptop. I hope to see you guys soon...

(Working on the other fanfic, taking long...)

~EC


	21. 19: Perfect Plan  Cold and Dark Place

**Chapter 19: The Perfect Plan/Dark and Cold Place.**

EC: UUUuuuuuughhhhh... (Crawls onto the platform, completely drenched of energy and looks like a mess.)

Kyra: Wuuuuut's up with you?

Chris: You kind of look like a mess...

George: Would you like a check-up?

Rebecca: He couldn't be infected, right?

Claire: What...?

Four-Eyes: Hmmmm...(Pulls out a hideously large needle)

Leon: Okay, now using that, is just _overkill._

Steve: Well, it's nice knowing you, EC. Guess I have to be host now...

Kyra: Nooo, I will! That's because I'm the co-host! Like, if the President dies, then the Vice-President takes over!

Steve: Nooo, other people can too!

EC: Hold on, I never said I was infected. Guys...Four-Eyes, stop. Don't give me the creepy look. I swear to _Wesker..._

Wesker: Hurm.

Four-Eyes: Fine! I was just checking...

EC: Let's get this show on the road...

Billy: Wait, what happened to your upper lip?

EC: Oh, yeah. I grew a moustache, my mom didn't like so we got it threaded.

Kyra: Threaded...meaning...?

EC: Pluck piece-by-piece with _sting. _(Entire cast groans) Let's move on, the lip still stings...

First, we have Experimental Agent 1123, and he said...

_hello again._

_EC: Can you speak Tagalog?_

_Carlos: what do you think of the guy that played in the movie?_

_Wesker: how the heck can you survive like fifty deaths! I know about the virus and stuff but really!_

_Merchant: Do you have any katanas or shurikens?_

_Cast: I had an "accident" with the samples I stole from Wesker and the one I created. Mind helping my men out a little bit? hehehe..._

_PURPLE TURTLES WILL BITE YOUR TOES OFF!_

_Nemesis: do you think you can kill some one by sitting in them? *pulls out brad* use this guy as an experiment._

EC: (Shrugs) It's been quite a while. Can't speak it, but I can surely understand it.

Carlos: Oh _that_ guy? I think he suits me pretty well, if I do say so myself.

Kyra: Kinda looks like Chris more, really...

Chris: I agree...

Wesker: I'm a-

EC: (Lamely) What an original answer...

Wesker: Silence, you insect.

EC: Way to add salt on the wound...

Wesker: I can do more than just add 'salt'.

EC: (Wimpy) I'm sorry.

Merchant: Yew can ask me brutha. He's just down the street.

Chris: You have _got _to be kidding me.

Leon: If virus accidents keep occuring like _this_, then obviously, I don't want to help out. This is getting _ridiculous._

Jill: Seriously, it's a _virus. _You people need to treat it more carefully!

Sherry: It's like, every single labortory that goes into virology always have this tendency to have an 'oops!' moment. It's so dumb!

EC: Sherry, you're grown up now.

Sherry: Oh. It's so -Meow, mraaaawwwr!-

William: (Growls) Don't...teach our daughter...to be foul-mouthed.

EC:...Sherry how dare you.

Sherry: (Monotone) I'm soooo sorry...

HUNK: I don't care. I get paid.

(Brad flails around)

Brad: I JUST CAME BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL!

EC: Wait! (Brad looks at EC)

Brad: EC... are you...

EC: (Puts a lot of newspaper all over the floor, then a cushion on top) Don't want to make a mess...

Brad: WHAT? You're in this too?

EC:...I'm just curious. Sorry...(Nemesis sets down Brad on the cushion, who tries to wiggle away)

Nemesis: I'm so sorry mate...(sits on Brad)

Brad: HUUUAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Just as Brad turns incredibly red, the whole scene has been cut to next few minutes where everyone is just pale and twitching, while Brad is carried back in in a full body cast)

EC:...(He popped...)

Kyra: (Like a pimple...)

Nemesis: Does anyone have toilet paper?

Kyra: Next... w-we have XxSilentEmpathxX, and she said...

_Kyra: Nein :3 Unless thou gives moi can get me a jumbo Godiva Chocolate~_

_Spectre: Grrr... Watch Happy Tree Friends, then._

_Four-Eye: DX Graaaahhhh! NOT MY CUPCAKES!_

_EC: :(_

Kyra:...EC, money.

EC: It's for your next pay-check.

Kyra:...fine. (EC slaps dollars and gives them to HUNK) Go get me some Godiva Chocolate.

HUNK:...Fine. (Walks off)

Spectre:...What is this...happy tree friends you speak of?

EC: Something you think would be a kids show, but really not.

Spectre: Still...not watching it.

Four-Eyes: Haters gotta potate. (EC jabs Four-Eyes lightly)

EC: (Whispers quickly) It's haters gotta hate...potatoes gotta potate...

Four-Eyes: Ohhh... so that makes much more sense...

EC: (Looks away whistling)

Kyra: (Clever little bass-tard. Ha...beat the censors this time...)

Next we have Madam Madness, and she said...

_DANG-IT EC IM RUNNING OUTTA QUESTIONS!_

_Billy:well damnit what do I have to do to get on your good side? I don't want my favorite char. hating me!_

_EC:ok this has nothin to do with RE but what does it mean when people say vic versa? iv tried_

Billy: (Slurs purposely) Idunno...

EC: Vice Versa. Here's an example...

This man can put in the two plugs in either way, so the red one at the left, blue at the right, or vice versa. Which means blue at left, red at right.

Happy?

Next we have residentkilla, and he said...

_Jake: Can you beat your old man in a wrestling contest?_

_Sherry: your not grounded anymore. You look good. ;)_

_Carla: nice to meet you._

_William: How can you say that. I might not be a dad, but if I were you I would destroy that dumb virus and spend time with Sherry._

_Spectre: I... dare you to... give me... a... cookie. Lol_

_Ark: I didn't know about you until I read Ask the Survivors. Sorry :(_

_Claire: Can I do anything for you cause of how I've been acting? I like your biker girl clothing. You look good in it._

_EC: Anytime dude. I just don't like the fact that people want you to upload literally every single day without rest. You have things to take care of too. :)_

Jake: I don't know, and I really don't want to find out.

EC: Why?

Jake: Usually wrestling to me is fake, and the fact it's in mud. Not my thing.

EC: Y'know what, I don't want to see it either.

Jake: Good that we're seeing the same side of the wall, kid.

EC: Yep.

Sherry: Thanks. I think I look good myself. Heehee! (Ashley mopes in a corner)

EC: Yeah. (Sighs) Really pretty.

Carla: Hmm, 'nice' to meet you too.

William:...I kept thinking of doing it- (Sherry scoffs) But it never seems to work... I can't stop denying the fact...

Spectre: Are you...mocking me? ...If you are...you have...five seconds to apologize...before I find you...(EC chuckles) What?

EC: Nothing.

Ark: It's okay...my project doesn't seem too good anyways...

Elza Walker: (Walks behind EC) At least you get some attention. I got nothing back here. (EC jumps)

EC: WUTDAFUQ- Oh...crap, Elza, you scared the hell out of me?

Elza: Sorry. And thanks for proving my case.

EC:...No problem. Hey, since you finally said something people can ask you stuff.

Elza: Really? I all had to do is say something and people will notice you?

EC: Yeah. Next chapter I promise you that.

Elza: If not, then?

EC: I'll do anything that you want.

Elza: Anything?~ (EC turns red but remains the same)

EC: Yes.

Elza: Then you have to go to my dorm later on...

EC:...

Elza: To do my homework.

EC: Gotcha.

Elza: You were thinking of a sexual reference, weren't you?

EC:...maybe-yeah.

Elza: Hmm...

EC: M-moving on.

Kyra: What do we have here...

EC: MOVING ON.

Claire: It's okay, you don't have to do anything. But I appreciate it. (Smiles warmingly)

EC: Thanks again, dude.

Next we have CeavaRose, and she said...

_Hi EC, I really appreciate your hard work.. My suggestion is, don't push yourself to finish the chapter.. Take your time and relax.. I know u r student just like me, but I know how busy you are.. Btw, it seems you missed my last review, but I'll rewrite it.._

_After you watched the trailer, I believe you are super excited just like me! They moved the time! XD_

_I believe you, Wesker.. You are scientist.. Is possible to you for creating Jake with your DNA.. I believe there's no woman DNA?_

_Btw, you said death just like cool refrigerator, I thought is dark and cold.. Are you referring death is same like spoiled food, just like what Chris said?_

_Chris, ya u no you look soo tidy in RE6? Back to RE5, you look messed up.. New haircut also XD_

_JAAAKKKKEE XD -glomp- I can't wait to see your superhuman action! Say, do you even know your mother? I hope is not Excella or Ada.. I'm saying this because I know they are the only women who were working with Wesker.._

_I know, Stevie.. Feel sorry to you :'(_

_I agree with EC.. You look so attractive, Sherry! I can't believe myself an 8 years old cute girl growed up now! Half of the world know is you after they watched the first trailer, include me.. Never loose the faith ^_^_

_Dear Ashley, you probably will appear in the game.. Since your Father held some conference in Tall Oaks, and there's unexpected outbreak.. If I wasn't mistake, your father was infected so was you.._

_Carla, I'm not really sure your name is Carla Radames or not.. Since is not officialy verified.. But whoever you are, I know you as Evil Ada ^^_

_Wesker.. Birkin.. You guys are sicks, but it's your ways I even can't say anything =='_

_(Joining EC's imagination and suddenly felt awkward and feel sorry for the man )_

_EC, why don't you bring Scorpion from MK to fight Wesker instead Alucard from Castlevania.._

_Sorry if too long.. Just too exicted xDD_

EC: Yeah, we all did. We're all excited. (Smiles) Thanks for your support. I appreciate it.

Wesker: Yes, there is a possibility. No, I'm not going to tell you.

No, it's not like spoiled food.

Chris:...Did you just ask me why I'm not 'tidy' that time?

Pierce Nevans: We are soldiers. We fight and we expect to take and give hits. That means things are not to be expected, 'tidy'.

Kyra: Huh, imagine if Chris is actually tidy. He'd get a cool nickname, like, (Raises hand and slides it across as she says) Chris, 'The Squeaky' Redfield.

(Jake falls backwards)

Jake: Ouch! H-hey! No need for that! ...But I appreciate it. Thanks. No, I kind of don't know...

EC: (He was confused when Carla was talking about him...)

Steve: Yep. Don't wanna talk about it.

Sherry: Really? I really? do?

EC: Three people already said you are. _YES._

Sherry: Oh... (turns red) Thank you, guys...

EC: (...Insert Dumb Blonde joke here...okay, that was mean. But this is in my head! Insert EC is a blonde joke here...THAT DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING!)

Ashley:...but still the screaming, helpless idiot...

Leon: Hey...it's okay. Your self defense is that hunk of armor you have in your dorm room and throwing lamps. That is okay with me.

Ashley: (Mumbles) Not good enough.

Carla: Uhuh.

Ada: I like your scarf.

Carla: I like your dress.

Wesker and William: (Both look at each other) O...kay...

EC: I have to make calls, probably to Tour Guide62, ask him first! But Scorpion is kind of busy at the moment...

Kyra:...meaning...

EC: Let's just say his lovelife has turned complicated.

Next we have Botoingness, and he said...

_Woo! New chapter!_

_Alright, let's just jump straight to the questions. First one is for EC. Since you've seen DBZ have you seen Toonami? And if you have did you know that a couple weeks ago Adult Swim actually brought Toonami back for April 1st! I mean dude! They freaking brought it back for that night! Whoa, I need to calm down. Sorry, I just recently learned about this and I'm still on the process of fan-boying. And that's awesome that you actually grew up in another country EC. I've never left the states before. I've been from coast to coast but never left._

_Next question is for Wesker. So, Wesker, who's the mother of your son?_

_Nest is for Sherry. So, you're supposed to be Jake's partner in RE6, right? How does it feel to me of more use then Ashley? And Ashley, I'm just calling it as I see it._

_And to you Chris, this goes out to you. ~If you having girl problems I feel bad for you son. I got ninety nine problems but a b**** aint't one~ Come on everyone! Sing along! ~ I got ninety nine problems (points over to Clara) but that b**** ain't one!~ Heh heh, yeah, Chris Redfield has ninety nine problems (Pints over to Clara again) and that b**** is the main one. Sorry, I've had that stuck in my head for days ever since I saw the second trailer._

_Once again, awesome chapter EC! And this may be the last you hear from me! Tonight and tomorrow we are expecting huge thunder storms that can produce a lot of tornadoes. So, if you don't hear from me then chances are I died or something... Well, I hope to see another chapter! No, I mean it, I really do hope to see another chapter!_

EC: I watched it on Comcast On Demand, only a few episodes and that was it, so yeah. But I did watch Toonami, when I was a kid I loved Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Gundam too. I hope Steve Blum voices as that robot again.

Wesker: (Twitch) Find out for yourself...

Sherry: I feel...like I could break into a song.

Ashley: Don't you even dare...

(Chris looks at the reviewer, then at Clara, who's lowering her head, but pulling something out of her dress)

Chris: Oh dear.

(Sherry joins in with the reviewer, doing perfectly with the dances, then Clara pulls out the C-Virus shooter and shoots it at the reviewer.)

Sherry:...oh...crap.

Please stand by for, 'Technical Difficulties.'

EC: Thanks Bertha, but the cutting with the Machete was kind of unnecessary...

Bertha: After saving this young man's life, do you really vant to critique my way of handling things? If so, I can show you how to make him inside-out. Did it to Umbrella.

EC: N-no thank you.

Hey, didn't Resident Killa and coldn'deadly said the same thing too? Huh.

Next is from Lobos506, and he said...

_Ha every chap made me laught and ec can you just tell Claire you love her already this time not drunk._

EC: Thanks man, I appreciate it. Next we have...

Kyra: Aren't you missing something...?

EC: (Oh crap.) What?

Kyra: The request...

EC: What request?

Kyra: Claire? Sweetie, could you come here...

Claire: Oh, um. Sure... (Walks over, looks at 'I'm ashamed of you' look at Kyra looking at coy and terribly red EC)

Kyra: Do you have something to say, EC?

EC: No...(Kyra takes a rubberband, and snaps it at EC, who yelps) Yes...

Kyra: And what is that? (EC mumbles, Kyra snaps him again)

EC: Ow! For christ's sake!

Kyra: WHAT. DO YOU HAVE TO. SAY.

EC: (Mumbles still, but a bit louder.)

Kyra: I don't just have a rubber band, EC. Louder, or I swear to _Wesker_ that I will go to the Merchant and-

EC: I love you Claire! I mean it! I know we just met..._in person._ But, I just want to say that I adore every bit of you, from your amazing figure in that hot biker outfit, to your smooth and beautiful face, your fiery hair, and those amazing eyes! But your kind and maternal personality is what really counts...

...oh god...I need a beer...or some ear plugs..._anything. _(Claire stands there, staring at EC, then just giggles)

Oh no...OH NO...

Claire: EC, that's very...touching. And I really appreciate it. But I kind of already knew that.

EC: You d- (Yeaaaah... I think she sort of did...)

Claire:...look, let's have a dinner, not a friendly conversational type of thing, but as a date. For real. After this, of course. Okay, happy?

EC:...Y-yeah. I am. Thanks.

Claire: No problem. But you could've just asked. (Winks, EC blushes)

Steve: Claire. Wha-

Claire: Oh hush. (Puts a finger on his lips) That doesn't mean I don't like you anymore. Besides, I kind of enjoyed you two fighting over me. (EC and Steve look at each other) Yep. Knew that already too.

EC: We should probably make our secret-y battles more, 'secrety'.

Steve: Agreed.

Claire: Wait, there's _more?_

EC: Um...

Steve: We're the competitive type.

Claire: I see...

Kyra: There's the drinking contest, hot dog eating contest-

Chris: Steve was good at that.

Kyra: And the most emotional-

Jill: I thought EC had that one.

Alfred: No, sweetie. Steve demolished it with the dramatic hairflips.

Kyra: And the last one was the one with fastest thumbs.

Leon: That's when EC finally got his time to shine.

EC: GUYS. STOP.

Leon:...Oh wait, I mean, we're talking crazy.

Jill: I think I ate something funny.

Alfred: Pota-to.

EC: ...Moving on...(grits teeth, glares at Kyra)

Kyra: Oh yeaaah! So that why it's called 'S' meetings...

So here we have coldn'deadly, an he said...

_Alexia: I like that you have your inner child. It's cute. One of the things I like about you._

_Saddler: your not so hard to defeat._

_Sherry: have you ever called Claire and Leon, Mom and Dad by accident?_

_Claire: Did you have a secret crush on anyone during the bio outbreaks? Other than Steve._

_Wesker: I dare you to take off your shirt in front of fangirls. I wanna see their reaction and hear your last words before they take you. Lol_

_Everyone: do you guys think you stand a chance in the Gears of War universe._

_Director: *gives money to Salazar*. At least we got more buyers from resident evil fans._

Alexia: Oh...(Turns a bit red) Thank you.

Sadler:That's kind of you to say. But to be honest, I think I wasn't that intimidating either.

Leon: Suuure. And eyeball in your _mouth_ is not disturbing.

Sadler: Intimidating, not disturbing.

Leon: True.

Sherry: Yeah, I did... (Why do I remember answering this before?)

Claire: No. Not that I remember.

Wesker: And why in the world would I do that?

EC: (Says quickly) More loyalists.

(Wesker walks in front of the fangirl pit, presses the switches and the pit in front of him opens, rips out his shirt, and the fangirls go crazy, then a rope went around Wesker and 99% of the girls reel in to try and pull him in, but since of his 'godly' form, he was close to escaping until he lost his balance, that's when Chris snapped and grabbed Wesker, reeling him in.)

Wesker:...you just saved my life.

Chris: (Oh crap...I did.)

Wesker: I owe you one.

Chris: That's...nice.

Entire Cast: Probably.

Chris: We seen things that would probably make them at least puny bit wimpy.

Salazar: At least I get my money...

EC: Now, next up we have Haruki Tamvre, and she said...

_Yay~ Thank you for answering EC *hugs you* Anyway on to the question :P_

_Leon: Have you played or seen the new Resident Evil game? If so, they have a ending were they kill you. How do you feel about Capcom killing you?_

_Well I can't think of anything else to ask. So bye! Back to drawing WeskerxChris- I mean Homestuck... hehe... -Gone- :3_

EC: Gee. Thanks.

Leon: Well...(Goes on a ridiculously long speech on how it hurts his feelings, how it worries hiss hair and that it could be okay, since that he's a peace and no longer this chaos that overwhelms him and et cetera.)

EC: (It's not that Capcom is killing him, Slant Six is. They took over the game, and it's just this form of a twist, so yeah.)

Wesker: What did she just say?

Chris: Yeah. I heard something about us. And I don't have a good feeling about it.

EC:...Well...she said...in a general fashion...and she...

Kyra: She said that she's drawing you two in a romantic situation. (Pulls out a troll face mask and puts it on her face)

EC: YOU HAVE TO BE-

Wesker: WHAT?

Chris: That's _sick. _That's _stupid. _I hate that! What is with these people?

Wesker: We're mortal _enemies. _And these... 'ladies' expect us to be together? Please.

Chris: I'd rather mate with a zombie that dumped her face in acid.

EC:...Seemingly harsh, but I don't really like it myself...

Wesker: Oh, we're not done yet. We hate each other _so much_ that-

EC: That's_ enough. _Moving on.

Chris: But-

Kyra: No butts! Except, maybe Leon, Luis and Wesker...

Next we have Ikisha, and she said...

_Merchant: You know who you remind me of? Marcus. You remind me of marcus. Are you secretly Marcus, cuz you have infectee eyes, you keep that silly cloak on all the time and you hide your face with the scarf. I think your marcus._

_Ramon, I updated another chapter of a romance story I wrote about you on Quizzilla. (It's a R. Salazar/OC story) And guess what! Your gonna be a daddy! I still don't know how I'm gonna do this cuz the girl I paired you with is a nice girl and your a _**corn**_ hole. No offence._

Merchant: ...okay...

EC: (Now I'm starting to believe her sister...)

Salazar: ...I hope your story falters, then.

Leon: C'mon, don't you noticed at all that you are at least a bit of a jerk?

Salazar:...True...

Kyra: Next we have Saiyan Werewolf.

Salazar: Her...

Kyra:...And she said...

_...Okay. My time to start talking is now._

_Wesker: You had a kid... And named him Jake? Tell me, is he a test tube child? Or did Jill...? I MUST KNOW! Oh, and are you still gonna be alive?_

_Jill: Is Jake your son?_

_Ada: Are you working with Alex Wesker?_

_Chris: You said Ada was the one who created all that chaos. Actually, Alex Wesker is behind it._

_I'm done. ^_^_

Wesker: Are you really asking me this _now? _The is so...How about this: (Speaks slowly) I am not going to tell you. You shall find out in a couple of weeks. Is that a deal?...

Jill: (Disgusted) No.

Ada: I work for only the Organization. No one else.

Leon: What a comitted relationship.

Ada: Strictly buisness.

Leon: Riiiight.

Chris: You don't know that. Alex Wesker maybe last to be experimented, but I think he was reported dead. So it's 30% chance likely it's true.

Leon: Exactly. We can't just already snap and just say this person did it. We need to dig deeper, for evidence.

EC: (So cool.)

And here, we have Project Sheva Ada Alice. And she/he said.

_Hello. I was wondering is Morpheous (tyrant form) there? If so I say hi, you're awesome. A message for Chris, I hate you as much as Wesker does. Wesker: Would you let me help you kill Chris?_

_Morpheous: People call you an 'it' because they dont know what you are as a Tyrant... what are you? He or She? My brother said I had to ask this._

_Krauser: How did you get that virus that mutated your arm?_

_HUNK: What is your real name and why is your codename HUNK?_

_Thanks and Wesker I hope you succeed in your plans to change the world._

Morpheous (Before): I am present.

Chris: Well then, there's nothing I could do about, could I?

Morpheous: I am a male.

Bruce: Actually, in Tyrant form, I really thought he was a she, and 'she' looked kinda...

EC: Don't be afraid to say it.

Bruce: _Hot. _(Shudders) I regret it saying it that day.

Fong Ling: Wow. Didn't know this side of you Bruce...

Bruce:...?

Fong Ling: Your interest in infected transvestites. (Bruce passes out)

Krauser: I asked for a little more 'muscle' from Sadler. Did not expected.

Leon: What _did _you expect?

Krauser:...it's a dark and cold, place, Leon. Dark and cold place.

HUNK: I prefer to keep it secret. And there's nothing you could do about it. And I'm codenamed because that's what my employers prefer. I don't know. Do I have to keep answering the same questions? (Looks at EC)

EC:...If we have new reviewers each time...

HUNK:...I don't like it...(EC gulps)

Wesker: Thank you.

EC: (Does he realize that even if he cheers him on, he's probably gonna end up _dead_ anyways? Nevermind. If you want to be that fan, it's not my buisness...I'M TALKING TO MYSELF AGAIN GOD -HISSSMRAWAAR- DAMMIT!)

And next we have DevlHunter, and he said...

_I'm back!_

_Jake: So, how do you feel about being Wesker's son?_

_Ashley: Told you!_

_Sherry: Congratulations! It looks like you'll be able to do some serious damage now!_

_Brad: Sorry for the torture. I'll pay the medical bill._

_Rebecca: How scared were you by that centipede?_

_Everyone: What is your favorite video game? I want answers from everyone, individually. And no arguments!_

_EC: Sorry to say, but I'm probably abandoning the Q&A for a Silent Hill one, at least temporarily._

Jake: To be the son of someone who almost made the world turn to ruins? ...I kinda have no clue.

Ashley: Don't, Rub it in. (Sniffles)

Sherry: I KNOW! I wonder how you use a gun.. (Takes Lightning Hawk (A magnum) and points it at the wall, she pulls the trigger and ends up blasting the wall into smithereens, the gun ten feet away from her and she has a bruise on her left cheek.)

EC: Are you okay? (Runs over and checks her, Sherry palced a hand over her aching cheek, having teary eyes)

Sherry: ...I don't like guns anymore...

Brad: Cam phou pay pho it nao? The dokta is gettin' angeh...(EC laughs)

EC: HE SOUNDS SO IRISH!

Rebecca: Hmm...eeky...slimey...disgusting. Would you want to give it a try? (Starts shaking, and turns really pale.)

Billy: She _really_ hated it. She wasted so _much _ammo just trying to prove her statement!

Rebecca: I took nine baths, two therapy sessions, and three milkshakes after that day.

Chris: I don't play video games...I'll try later on, though. Mortal Kombat seems interesting...

EC: (Oh dear.)

Leon: I didn't play one in a long time, otherwise, it's called...it's called...I forgot. I need to get back on sometime...

Rebecca: I like Angry Birds.

Jill: I never fit that much video games in my time, really. I did play Alone in the Dark once before. Spooky.

Steve:...I was in jail.

Billy: Same here.

Ashley: I like hide and seek. Wait, we're not talking about that?

EC: I don't choose favorites, really.

Wesker: I like the Sims...You know exactly why.

Claire: I'm a COD player. (Grins, EC's eyes widen)

EC: What console?

Claire: Not going to tell...

Kyra: OOOH. Heartbreaker.

EC: Shush up, Kyra.

And next is from johnnybluetorch, and he said...

_Merchant: your blue torches is what inspired me to pick the other part of my pen name._

_Claire: which Claire are you... the CVX, DSC, ORC, DEGENERATION or the RE2 version?_

_Leon: can you beat Wesker in hand to hand combat?_

_Wesker: Why did you hurt Claire on Rockford?_

_Chris: Which version of yourself do you perfer?_

_Senator (DG): what's up with your large ego?_

_Irving: I keep laughing every time you speak in RE5. P.S HAVE YOU HIT PUBERTY._

_XD lololololol XD XD XD_

_Everyone: Why didn't you join forces and fight Wesker?_

Merchant: Why thank you strang'a. I never realleh noticed that. (Leon facepalms)

Wesker: She's a blood relative to my enemy. Why wouldn't I?

Leon: I don't really think so.

Chris: Right now. I wouldn't be able to do the things I wouldn't be able to do with my last self.

Jill: But you were better looking back then...

Chris:...okay, a little regret.

Senator Ron: I'm the Senator. I should have at least a little more respect!

Wesker: I'm a god. I deserve more respect tenfold than you. (Senator Ron weewees in his pants)

Irving: SCREW YOU! And NO! I mean YES! YES I DID!

Rebecca: Because we are...busy?

EC: I kind of don't get what you mean by that. Like, during one of those events, or now, or whatever...so, specify that next chapter, okay?

Lastly, we have Luffl, and he said...

_Because of this Story, I actually decided to sign up for this Site :D_

_And please, keep up your good work. I had so much fun reading it :)_

_But well, here are my Questions (Don´t worry, I won´t ask stupid things...i think :P)_

_Chris: I liked the way you were in RE 5 :) But my questions is, why did you hit this rock with your fist in the final Battle? It didn´t make any sense to me ;)_

_Ark: Don´t look so sad, I´ve looked a Walkthrough of your Game, just for you to feel better^^_

_EC: If you would have been in Racoon City when the Incident happened, do you think you would have survived?_

_Well, that´s it for Now :D Sorry if some sentences were a little bit awkward, I´m from German :)_

Chris:...I kind of needed Sheva to come over before Wesker gets her...so...

Sheva: But why punch the thing? Don't you have some fancy equipment or something?

Chris: Nope.

Sheva: Can't you kick it?

Chris: Tore me hamstring. Are we going to argue or something that I could've have saved you?

Sheva: No...

Chris: Goood...

Ark: Gee, really? That's makes me feel...So special...(Tears go down his cheeks.)

EC:...Actually, it rallies down to how lucky on the time and placement it seems. I can run fast, but bad stamina, and I know how to attack and be quiet, but I'm that kind of person who wants to the Superman, y'know? Save people, in the process be safe. Which is sort of impossible. (Shrugs) What can you do?

But to rally it up, maybe. There's a high chance that I could, and another chance I just won't make it.

Ah...I understand. (Smiles)

(Holy crap, A.T.S. IS GOING INTERNATIONAAAAALLL!)

Well, that's it for tonight, I'm your host, ECDeadly,

And this is Kyra, I hope you have a nice night!

**Sorry it took me so long. ;_;**

**It's just, I reaaaally have tons of things to do, homework, study, playing videogames, eat, sleep, take a number one and two, but at least we're here, right?**

**I think this chapter is a tad too serious. That's why, I want you to read it again, but instead all of them have voices of teenages people in puberty! ^_^**

**For Resident Evil REvenge:**

**I have to make **_**two **_**chapters now! Wow! This is gonna be a harder week than expected! Alright, I'll start on it sometime!**

**For DevlHunter:**

**It's okay, bruh. It's okay. :') But it's going to be very complex, since Silent Hill is very mysterious. Either you have to find good info, or make something up. But good luck! :D**

**For that troll (Not specifying):**

**Empty Viagra bottles. Yeah. Sure. As if I do that sort of thing while I have to make this, take care of schoolwork, and housework. First of all this is 'T' rated, second that is **_**extremely**_** rude of you to say, third, I'm too young to buy that crap. So please, don't do that again.**

**That's it, good night!**

**-EC**

Kyra: MUAHAHAHA! The Cleve fangirls were not here, so it was his perfect chance! Now, Lobos pulls the trigger, and EC delivers the final blow! The plan, is moving, sm-oothly...Hehehe...


	22. 20: Bye, bye, baby

**Chapter 20: Bye bye, baby.**

(Kyra placed her bags right beside the exit door, turns around to see EC on the platform wearing nothing, but in a pink robe typing into a laptop, his eyes are bloodshot.)

Kyra: What's up with you?

EC: Ugh.. I'm trying to find a job.

Kyra: Isn't this a-

EC: The one I actually get paid in.

Kyra:...mhmm.

EC: Greeter of Safeway...PetCo worker...no...model for Abercrombie & Fitch?...hm...

Kyra: ...totally go for that. You may look like a stick, but you looked nice in that get-up last night.

EC: Nooo... oh crap. I almost forgot. It's been like, weeks since the last questioning. Can you round up the guys and I'll just get the papers.

Kyra: Sure, sure. I can get them...(walks through the doorway to the bedrooms)

EC: Okay...so how many do we have-(Opens the mailbox to see piles of them go out to land on top of him, overwhelming him.) Heeeyaaaaah! (Then, a loud '**AOOOGAAAAH'** blared through the halls. Voices are heard throughout the hall)

Chris: GAAAH!

Leon: WHAT THE HELL?

Steve & Rebecca: EEK!

Steve: I mean. (In an exagerated manly voice) Graaah. That was so not scary.

Jill & Chris: AAAAH! REBECCA!

Jill: My hair!

Chris: My _eyes! AGAIN!_

Rebecca: Sorry!

Sherry: AAAAHHH!

Barry: MY SANDWICHES!

Jake: GOD DAMMIT MY EARS! Jesus Sherry, you got killer pipes!

Billy: HOLY -Meow!- BILLINA! TAKE COVVEEEERRR!

Claire: WHAT WAS THAT?

Ashley: LEON! HEEEELLP!

Leon: Oh god...this again...

Sadler: That was actually my plan B. Thought you'd give her back...

Leon: I was close to even do that...

Steve: Was that an air-

Jennifer: What was that? My eyes! I...CAN'T...SEE...

Chris: Your hair is blocking your way. Again.

Jennifer: Oh.

Krauser: Sweet blood, bullets and dead bodies! What in the name is that?

Vector: Urrrgh...Guhh...UMBRELLA!

Beltway: Oh he's doing it again...

Spectre:...he's been having them...ever since...

Lupo: Someone calm him down...

Four-Eyes: I do have an idea, but I have a 67.596% chance he could change into a zombie...

Bertha: Move aside, nerd. I have an anesvetic that can calm him...

Lupo: How strong is it? Bertha, wai-

Vector: OOH- ZZZzzzzzz...

Dee-Ay: HUH? What was that sound?

Party Girl: Dammit! I mean I don't know, I think it was an Aoogah or something...

Tweed: Bloody-A! Can someone at least respect my beauty-na-ha-ha-haa...saw what you did there, mate...

Harley: I stayed awake just to see this...

Dee-Ay: What are you guys talking about?

Shona:...

Willow: You people...

Party Girl: (Voice is very high-pitch) Quick, quick! Give the mirror!

EC: What the hell... (Wesker walks through the door in Pajamas with black eyes with red eyes footies holding a coffee cup that says '#1 Villan')

Wesker: Is it always this chaotic in the Morning?

EC: Only when Kyra wakes up the people..

Wesker: Then why on this cursed Earth do you allow her to do that?

EC: Eh, I forget.

Wesker: And why do you forget. (Random pans were thrown across the hall)

EC:...Sometimes I ask that myself.

Alexia: Are you _kidding _me? (She storms out in her purple dress which is ripped)

Alfred: Oh mai gawd I am so sorry! I was trying it on and I- Aoogah, then this happen- (Notices EC and Wesker) I mean it's your fault. Make me a sandwich...woman...

Alexia: EC! Look what Alfred did! He ripped my dress! (Puts her leg on EC's lap, he silently groans and turns to her, notices the rip is up to the thigh)

EC: It's a quick fix.

Alexia: Really?

EC: Yeah.

Alexia: Ooh! Thank you EC! I never knew you knit! How will I ever re-

**RIIIP.**

(Alexia looks down then screams, EC holds up the left of the missing fabric)

EC: Told 'ya.

Alexia: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

EC: You're welcome. Kyra. Bring them in...

Alexia: Hold on! You just messed this dress! You ruined-

EC: I made you look nicer. Sex appeal or something... -Yawn-

Alexia: _What. _(Fire escapes from her finger tips, Wesker wolf-whistles, making her turn red. Every other character walks in, looking lifeless except (you should know this by now) Kyra and half of the Echo Six team.)

EC: Alright-y then.

Chris: (Praise the Wesker she's leaving today...)

EC: First we have Lobos, and he said...

_Well at lest you let the cat out of the bag ok question for ec would like to infected with the virus like wesker ? Because I can make that happen_

EC: Yep. I prefer to stay natural, thanks. Makes me feel more..._artificial, fake. _So no...thank you though. I want ladies to now my purity, and guys to praise for who I am.

(Entire cast applauds)

Thank you, thank you.

Wesker: Artificial and fake?

Kyra: (Singsongy) It's an opionated answer, Whisker.

Next we have Saiyan Werewolf, and she said,

_No Wesker, I'm a very impatient person. And, geeze, Salazar, I'm not that bad. I could be throwing one of my laughing fits._

_Wesker: How do you deal with fangirls?_

_Ashley: How does it feel to be rated in the top 15 most annoying video game characters in video game history?_

_Chris: What is your favorite horror movie?_

Wesker: I may be an evil genius but I'm not a logical one. I prefer you to put two and two together.

I have _powers_. Does that answer your question?

EC: (Sleepily) Iiii don't know, Wesker. I bet she would ask an demonstration.

Wesker: Okay...(Walks over the Fangirl pit and unlatches it, opens it and rips his shirt off, the fan girls go crazy as they took a rope of...hair to wrap it around him, everyone being rather still half asleep again, Wesker fails and falls inside.)

Chris:...I wonder what they made that rope out of.

EC: Probably Wesker's hair.

Jill:...aaand how is that?

EC: The showers.

Kyra (In the fanpit): IT'S...PUBIC HAIR! (The pit goes crazy)

Rebecca:...does anyone want tea? We all need to wake up here... (Entire cast agrees)

Few moments later...

EC: Ahh, that was great.

Jill: It's not like coffee, but it's nice!

Chris: Thanks Rebecca...

Rebecca: Gee, thanks!

Billy: Yeah...it's great Rebeh- Oh god.

Rebecca: What? (Runs straight into the bathroom, Rebecca is dazed and confused)

EC: (Picks up tea) It smells pretty weird... (George takes it from EC)

George: ...it's laxative.

In the background...

?: HAHA! HE'S GONE! NOW SHE WILL BE AAALL MINE! 

EC: Ah, Phoenix Helix. Moving on.

Chris: I _loved_ _The Thing_. The original one. It scares the living hell out of me.

EC: I didn't see the original one, but the remake is decent. But I hated it when Eric Christian Olsen turned...

Chris: Why?

EC: It's a long explanation.

Chris: ...okay...well, I can hand you the original copy sometime.

EC: That would be nice, thanks.

Next we have some anonymous dude. He/she said...

_Leon: Who would you personally pick to be your lover Ada, Angela, or Claire?_

_HUNK: How does it feel to know that Bethesda stole your riot gear look for Fallout: New Vegas_

_Chris: could you beat Leon in hand to hand combat?_

Leon: I dunno, it's kinda ha-

Ada: I'm leaving.

Leon: (In a reflex) ADA.

HUNK: They paid me. I'm pretty happy about that.

Chris: I dunno, can you?

Leon: (Looks at figure) I think we could be pretty even.

EC: (I would like to see a demonstration, but I think I can wait for RE6.)

And we have Johnnybluetorch, and he said...

_EC: I meant like all of them taking him on when they have a vacation from their work._

_Sherry: You just gotta get use to holding the gun. Let one of the guys show you._

_Chris: who do you hate more, Wesker or Carla?_

_EC: What will you do for the SERIES finale?_

EC: OOhhh.

Chris: That seems pretty low.

Leon: I prefer to fight fair, really.

Jill: I prefer to kick him while he's down.

EC: Well guys, I think it's unnecesary. Due to his little... 'situation'.

Sherry: Okay.

Jake: That's it? 'Okay'?

Sherry: Yup. So who wants to teach?

Leon: I think I'll help you out sometime Sherry.

Sherry: Gee, Leon, thanks! But no funny stuff okay?

Leon: (...Are you kidding me.)

Chris: Wesker's dead so I don't really care. Carla is now in my sights.

Carla: Ooh, I'm so scared. What are you gonna do, show me your 'roid-ridden muscles?

Chris: That joke is getting old.

Carla: I like to pull the old strings.

EC: -Ehem- anyways, I really don't know. I'll think about it when the series is to a complete stop, but who knows?

EC: And here we have overseerneversleeps, and he said...

_Overseer agaain! First thank you EC for a great story, andd if you dont update its ok, i for one remember how it was to be in school and it can be hard to balence things, so just take cair of yourself. I have 2 questions, Dr. Salvidor and George: If in some strange reality warp u were both forced to partner in a clinic together how would both of you feel about each other and why? and Steve how would you feel about fighting me in an old timey bare knuckel boxing match? if you accsept ill meet you in the parkinglot at 2:30_

(EC twitches and his lip quivvers)

George: ...Just...no...

Dr. Salvador: How about this: I'm in charge of head surgery and you take care of everything else?

George:...(turns pale)

EC: I smeeeeell sitcom!

_Salvy and Geooorge!_

_A nut and a dude-that-has-a-scholarship-because-he's-a-real-doctor-and-not-the-other-guy!_

_Heee performs decapitations._

_Heee put sthe heads back on._

_Heee likes to write to his cousin in Africa._

_Heee is fighting custody in a divorce!_

_Salvy and Geoooorge!_

_The most remarkable duo ever._

Coming to ABC family at 3PM every monday! See you there!

Steve: You're on.

EC: Alright, next we have one of my favorites, CeavaRose. And she said...

_I thought you're dead already, EC.._

_But wait, tons of homework, gaming, lazy etc etc... I can understand that.. My prediction before this story is published was right.. But never mind..and your welcome.._

_You don't need to tell me, Albert.. My others partner know that_

_too.. We're young scientist after all -shrug-_

_You are asking yourself, Chris.. I didn't ask you.._

_Oh Piers.. I think I'm attracted with you beside my friend.. I thought my friend keep sticking with William, Chris, and David.. Guess you are the luckiest guy in RE universe.._

_Kyra, I couldn't agree more.._

_Sorry if hurts.. Well, Junior.. You'll find out soon.. The key is Carla.. She knows everything.._

_I hope Capcom revive you in RE7.. Believe it or not, I dreamed the character is Claire.. So let's just hope you are in there, Steve.._

_Your welcome, young Birkin_

_You don't scream a lot Ash, except RE4.._

_Leon, let's rewind the past shall we? I can say less electricity use in Salazar's Castle so they use candle as their lighter and lamp.. Except those hardcore gamer modified Ada into Ashley and she can use a gun -evil smug-_

_You know.. I'm always had a feeling.. Which RE games you appear, there was Ada.. RE2,RE4 and RE6.. But in 6, not really sure is Ada or Carla, but she stole your attention.. Say EC, do you notice the integer numbers?_

_Will and Wesk : Good_

_Oh, Elza.. My brother were crazy about you(the only one who played the RE1.5 already) He's hoping you will come back.._

_So speak honest to me, EC.. When I mentioned Scorpion, are you surprise? If yes I tell you.. REclassic is 2 years younger from me and that's why I know a lot about RE, from the characters, years, secrets and data.. Beside RE, i also play classic MK.. In that time, I adored Wesker, Scorpion and Sub-zero already.. I screwed the gore and the violence(hehehe hardcore gamer)Following the timeline, I played Castlevania, Chrono Trigger, Chrono Cross,MGS,DMC,COD, etc(too many great games)_

_Say.. I haven't ask the Operation Raccoon City awesome characters yet,eh? Beside, I will give something to you all(including you EC)_

_For the Wolfpack and Echo Six Teams : Have you guys ever heard your voice in Japanese? If no, I can sent the link officially from Capcom Japan website.. For the translation, ask Four-Eyes.._

_Too be honest, I love U.S.S very much, especially Wolfpack.. My faves are Beltway(boom), Vector(stealth camouflage, I smell Ninja), Four-Eyes(Japanese cutie geek), Bertha(bad-ass female using Machete), Lupo(I love your charismatic) and Spectre(love the way you snipe)_

_ . __ (__ｫﾖｦﾅ__click the U.S.S vs SPEC OPS)_

_For the Heroes Mode, Claire voice is the hawt one.. While Ada, same like English version.. (click the Heroes Mode to find out more)_

_And EC, want to hear classic Japanese voice over in classic RE?_

_ watch?vLNUYi9KeXw8___

_Originally, Mikami-san wanted to make it into Japanese, but he changed his mind and decided to make it in English.. This is the origin where the ORC voice over also in Japanese.._

_Happy watching_

_Random question for Chris's fangirls.. Which Chris you think is handsome? CVX? Remake? Umbrella Chronicles / Dark Chronicles?_

_For Wesker's Fangirls, Whose laugh is the best based the voices actor? Sergio Jones(Remake in Jill's Story), Richard Waugh(CVX,RE4), D.C Douglass (RE5)?_

_Phew_

_That was a lot O.O_

_Take care anyway_

_CR_

Chris: Well I am asking you for asking me but it's really me asking me asking me so now I ask you, how?

Piers: Oh...thank you ma'am. Um, this really depends how attractive your friend is, Ma'am.

Kyra (Is somehow magically back.): You go gurlfriend.

Steve: You made it sound like I should worship her...like a _god._

Clara: I like this idea already.

EC: Ashley's only appearance is in RE4... Where else could she have an appearance? Fanfiction? (Him and Kyra chuckle)

Ashley: ...despite EC's rather _rude _comment, I thank you. (Smiles)

Leon: Hurm.

EC: Yeah, kinda weird, really. Not, I keed. It's concidental, really. Now, now, Ceava. No need for any conspiracy theories...

And Elza, I win this one.

Elza: It's not a question, just a nice comment.

EC: Ugh. Whatever... But like your brother, I hope to see Elza have an appearance sometime.

Elza: Gee, thanks.

EC: Mhmm.

MGS _and _COD? She _is _hardcore...

(Wolfpack looks at Four-Eyes)

Four-Eyes: (Coughs awkwardly) It's been awhile since I last said anything...

Spectre:Do I...sound different?

EC: Nope.

Beltway: ...that was...interesting...

Vector: I agree. I would like to see more of this...

Beltway: Thanks, bonita. I appreciate it. Heheh... 'boom'...

Vector: Thanks.

Four-Eyes: Japanese...Cutie...Geek? I will take that, then...thank you.

Bertha: All in a good day's vork. (Shines machete)

Lupo: It's what I do, sweetie.

Spectre: Mother Russia would be proud.

Claire: Hmm...wow, I actually do sound kinda cute.

EC: You sound great in everything, Claire.

Claire: Gee...thanks EC.

Steve:...I think she looks great in everything!

Claire: That sounded much more flattering... (EC and Steve glare at each other)

EC: -Chortles- Wow. That was, um, great.

Chris fangirl: Darkside Chronicles got him in perfect detail. It's _soooo _hot...

Chris: Oh god, she's going rabid. SHE'S GOING RABID! Throw her back in!

(As the fangirl was tossed back in, she yelled: AT LEAST TOUCH MEEEE!)

Fangirls of Wesker: _Douglass..._has this sooo..._dark...mysterious..._and definetly _appealing..._

EC: Toss them back in...

Next we have the StevexClaire fangirls. Here's what they have to say:

Whateverlolawants:

_Awwww! Thanks ec! It's really nice to know that you care and i want you to know that i really appreciate it!_

_And now that my grandparents have finally let me back on the internet! Drum roll please!_

_Ec:omg! Did you seriously just get asked out by claire! Oh s***! Good Luck! And don't worry we're not going to stand in your way! Have fun you guys!_

_Steve: kiss claire for me (on the forehead sorry ec i just can't resist!)_

_Claire:Can you kiss the following men for me please? Pretty please? Alright now: kiss Chris on the cheek, Leon on the cheek, And then steve and ec on the lips! Yes ec on the lips! And then can*omeone do a backflip for me? I don't know why i just wanna backflip! I don't care who does it (although if it were steve but that's_

EC: No problem. And thanks. (Turns slightly red) I appreciate it.

Steve: Mmkay~. (Sticks a tongue at EC and kisses Claire in the forehead) Ah. I feel rejuvenated.

EC: (And this is how she repays me for that...) (Bites lip) (-High pitched- It's okay, EC. It's OK.)

Claire: (Walks to Chris and kisses him in the cheek) For being a good brother. (Then walks to Leon and kisses him on the cheek) For being a good shot. (Then to Steve, who took longer than expected. Lastly, EC. As she walks up to him he took a tube of Mentos and opened one side, and pushed the otherside for the mints to go in his mouth. All of the mints made his mouth full, and saliva with the mint goes to lip, as he finished chewing Claire kissed him, and took more time as well.) Your lips taste great.

EC: R-really? (Okay, I am taking Hersheys chocolate now.)

Claire: Mhmm~ (Strokes chin and walks away)

EC:...She's playing me now.

Chris: That's my sister. (Get's a bit teary eyed)

lucyloo

_Well now aren't you a success ec? Ok! Here's one for you. How many languages can you speak?_

_Steve: what hair shampoo/conditioner do you use? And on a scale of one to ten how random do you think you are? And how exactly do you think it would have played out if you and claire had made it to the austrillian base? (And haven't you ever noticed that not many fanfics are made about that senerio?) And can you speak french?_

_Claire: can you speak French? Anything other than french? And can you get that question that was asked before right? : can you please kiss steve on the cheek every other minute? Please?_

EC: (Flicks fingers as he counts) Isa, two, drei, cuatro, shi, nah, I kid. Around two-to-three right now.

Steve: Finnese I mean- Aussie- I mean- Axe. Er. Three...? Um, we'd...run off the sunset in the pouch of a kangaroo, and...nope.

Claire: Things lie_ bonjeur _and _adieu_ ? I know a bit...No, not really...I think I have to take Spanish, since it's the second most used language in the states...

Oh. Okay. (EC sniffles as Claire kisses Steve in the cheek)

ican'thinkofacoolname

_Thanks EC! I'm actually feeling much better! Anywho Steve: was there any tv on rockfort? I'm asking because in the original cv there was an eating place and there was a little television in the corner and then in dsc that same area was turned into a gaurd computer office thing. And how tall are you and do you know when claire's birthday is? And what's your favorite color?_

_Claire: what's your birthstone? Would you rather have a big fancy wedding or get married in vegas? Have you ever written a book, poem, anything? And who would you rather go out on a date with: steve or leon? And don't say leon just because he's still alive. I think you've been in this fic long enough to know that anything can happen?_

_EC: when you put the cast back where they came from will they remember any of this? And can you bring back phases of the characters? You know like them from different points in their adventures? Just asking_

Steve: Yup. Reception is terrible though.

EC: Must be from Peggy from one of those insurance comercials...

Steve: What?

EC: Nevermind.

Steve: Anyways, no. Not really. And I'm five-foot, eight inches.

Claire: Since it's March first, It's aquamarine. I would like to have a big celebration when I'm getting married, because the whole thing is special...

Besides, I just can't wait what's for honeymoon.

Umm...I never really seen Leon's side so that would be fun...errrrr...

Steve: She's breaking my heart...

EC: Ha! I've been through it many times that I don't feel a thing...

Billy: (Whispers) Billina...I think he lost his soul...

EC: No, I don't have the ability to do that.

Jill: What _can _you do?

EC: I dunno. (Snaps fingers, Sherry turns very red, intwines her fingers and slides her foot back and forth the floor)

Sherry: (Oh god...oh my god...)

EC: ...You okay, Sherry?

Sherry: (OH GOD...OH GOD...MY HEART...it's beating so fast...what...is this feeling? I want to say something...to EC...I just can't hold it...!)

EC I LOVE YOU! (Runs over and tackles EC, kissing him, the two tumble and Sherry bumped her head on the floor.)

(Claire kisses Steve)

EC: WUUUUT?

Sherry:...what's...going...on?

HUNK: Hm... I need to investigate. I'll be back. (Disappears through cloaking device)

EC: Sherry...did you just say you _loved _me?

Sherry:...what are you talking about?

EC: Huh. That is- (Wait...I snapped my fingers and...HAHAHAAA! I got this one in the _bag, _baby! Now all I have to do is concentrate and hopefully...) (Snaps his fingers, Carlos turns red and looks at EC)

Carlos: What is this feeling...?

EC: Oh crap. VECTOR! (Vectors pops up and knocks Carlo's head sideways) I think I should stop doing that. Who knows what evil powers this may posess...!

random person

(Claire kisses Steve, EC writhes)

_Oooohh! EC and Steve are fighting over claire behind the scenes? Oooohhh! Steve: tell me more about that? And Claire: do you have long fingers? Everytime i see your fingers in darkside they look really really really long! And why don't you ever wear jewelry? And don't tell me that it's because you're a biker chick! And why don't you like girly things? And where did you go to college?_

_Chris:have you ever puked up blood? (That's what happened to lola)_

Steve: Well. Me and EC are pretty competitive. And since there's a high risk at stake, we decided to give it our best.

Sherry: They did things, like Saltine challenges, cinnamon challenge,

Steve & EC: Those were not bad.

Sherry: Sniffing liquid off a ghost pepper then eat it challenge,

Steve: EC had that one. He had nostrills of _steel!_

EC: Not really, I had to stick ice cubes there after.

Sherry: Fabulous hair challenges...

Alfred: Steve demolished it with his super hawt hair flip!

Sherry: And many others. It was supposed to be kept from Claire, but eehh... too late...

Claire: Wait, why me? (Kisses Steve)

Sherry: Ehh. Long story.

Claire: O...kay...

Steve & EC: (Those swimsuit pictures are _mine.)_

Ada: (Love to see their faces once they realize it's photoshopped.)

Claire: (Flexes fingers) Actually, I think I really do...And seriously, if I wear it when I'm riding the bike, $200 go down the bucket.

Steve: (Gets uncomfortably close to Claire) Unless it's a wedding ring~

Sherry: Ten points to Steve- I mean, smoooth.

Claire:...I do like girly things too...

EC: (Oh dear...) I guess that means she's best of both worlds~

Sherry:...Eh, three.

EC: (Knew it...)

Claire: I went to a University in New York.

EC: Okay, moving on- (Claire kisses Steve) GOD _dammit _would you stop that? It's...annoying.

Going along the lines of Staire fans is amanda, and she says...

_I know you're probley getting sick of them buuuuutttt here's some more magic cookies (and some marble brownies for ec)_

_Ec: if you had a kid with claire what would you name them (one boy and one girl name please)_

_Claire: what do you mean you're more. Prepared for a boy? And if you had a daughter what would you do if she was all girly?_

Barry: Who gets sick of Sandwich cookies? That idea is outrageous! (Takes the entire batch and runs out)

EC:...Oh, um thanks, Amanda. (Claire kisses Steve)

If it's a boy it's Leon, it just really sounds cool. Or maybe Constantine, after my father.

If it's a girl then most likely something exotic like Alice or Nicole.

Claire: I would like to have a girl...and I don't mind, but I would like her to at least have some self-defense. From all those things out there...

HUNK: Like pedophiles, rapists, or murderers?

Claire & Chris: Nooo. Zombies!

EC: -ehem- Okay, next we have omg, and she said...

_Ec: do you know anyone with the name giselle(personally)_

_Steve: cuddle with claire for about hmm don't know: 35 minutes._

_Cliare: last time you cuddled with steve you said you liked it! Seriously? What did you like about it?_

EC: Mm-mmm. Not at all.

Steve: Sure... (Claire and Steve lay down on a couch, Claire clearly relaxing almost immediately, she kissed him again and EC was close of blowing his top.)

Claire: Mmm...huh? Oh. I like how his form is easily to get comfy with...

EC: (Haha, god. Stop messing with me.)

Wesker: (THEN GET ME OUT!) (EC yelps)

EC: MOVING ON.

Next is from carrie, and she has to say:

Has anyone here ever had braces?

_Claire & Steve: how much do you trust each other?_

_Steve:how well do you think you drive? How well do you think claire drives and if you've never seen her drive just guess_

_Claire: same thing as steve_

_Chris: how well does claire drive?_

Entire Cast: Yup.

Beltway: Ol' Nemmy still has his.

Nemesis: OY! It is a _retainer _you bloke!

Claire: I can trust him to protection. Privacy? Hmmm...mmm...not really.

Steve: Same here...(Claire laughs, Chris holds EC back, who oddly enough has enough power to push him back. Leon helps and EC stays still.)

Steve: I think I can drive anything without crashing. I think she can drive decent, really.

Claire: Me too.

Steve: You are _so _copying.

Claire: Ha...am not!

Steve: Are too!

Claire: Not!

Chris: (Struggling grunts) ...She...drives...good...

Leon: (Slaps EC) SNAP OUT OF IT!

EC: Huh? Wut? Oh. Um...Oh. Next we have Christie Bluefield. And here's what she has to say...

_I watched the RE6 trailer and I said Wow, Leon, Chris, and Sherry look so DIFFERENT!_

_Was the S.T.A.R.S office fun or was it alway working,working?_

_Chris, do you feel like more than a brother to Claire?_

_Would any of you guys go blonde for one million dollars?_

_PS I cried writing down the second question because If my brother cared about his sister that much but he wouldn't cause he's a BIG JERK!_

Joseph: It really was fun, actually!

Forest: But if it's work, we had a job to do!

Brad: Oh, memories.

Nemesis: Oh, welcome back Brad. (Brad passes out) ...again? This happens so many times! Is it my one eye? No... it has to be...-gasp- my bloody breath!

Chris: Yeah...

Claire: As a father.

Chris: Exac-teh-leh-mundo.

EC: If it's real, why the hell not? (Claire kisses Steve)

Next is another of my favorite, residentkilla. And he is asking:

_Chris: I too would work out as much as you to save the love of my life._

_Steve: How many fight have you been in other than with EC?_

_EC: I congragulate you once again for telling Claire even if she knew._

_Spectre: S..orry_

_Everyone: Anyone wanna go to a movie or something?_

_Wesker: Wait, what, you hurt Claire on Rockford. You monster. *Tackles Wesker into fangirl pit*_

Chris: Thank you. For understanding.

Steve: ...other than ones Sherry listed? Um, prank war, fashion competition, bare knuckles fist fight...

EC: Don't rub it in. (Sulks in the corner)

Spectre: You have...three seconds...before you...die...

Entire Cast: Sure!

Jill: But what movie should we watch?

EC: THE AVENGERS. (Murmurs of excitement occur)

(Kyra draggs wounded Wesker back in, only to be tackled _back _into the pit by the reviewer)

Kyra: Are you _kidding _me? Whisker...I love you, but I don't love you _that _much...you're on your own there, buddy.

EC: Ugh... c'mon, Kyra. We need him for the questions...

Kyra: Fine...We'll be back after these messages...Carlos, get me the Elephant gun...we got some wild ones here...(Claire kisses Steve, and just a mili-second before the comercial, EC flips a chair)

Do you like Halo?

Do you know Red v.s. Blue?

Check out the new ECDeadly fan fic, 'Red v.s. Blue: Blood Gulch Chronicles (EC ver.)

Has that same feeling, but in text! And we all know this is EC we're talking about. So check it out soon!

**Do you like Final Fantasy?**

**How about Seven? And that same thing for 'Ask the Survivors'?**

**Visit Rasha The Dark Uchiha's fanfic. Same thing. But in Final Fantasy.**

**It deserves attention.**

EC: And weee're back.

Kyra: (For some reason incredibly hyper) And with my most _favorite _user with the _best_ questions ever!

EC: How do you- Give me that. (Reads the paper to himself, mumbles it out) And the second though-

Kyra: (Turns rather dark, tightens her hands to fists) Skip it and I will tell everyone about all of your dark secrets...

_Including _that time you tried serena-

EC: NEXT COMES from Kyra's fan for eternity.

Kyra: Heheh...litterally.

EC: Okay, so what if you get a fan? It's not like a life-long achievment.

Kyra: (Mumbles) I don't see an 'EC's fan for eternity' user, or 'Chris's fan for evaaaaa'. (Crosses arms with a 'hmph'!)

EC: Here's what she had to say. (Mutters) Why can't I get a fan... (Claire kisses Steve)

_Hey, Kyra! Since not many people give you questions, I shall give you many! *Shoots a glare at the cast*_

Cast: What?

Kyra: I like her already! Squeeeee! __

_Kyra: How do you feel about EC? A crush, friendship, or more?_

_How do you feel about Leon? Crush, friendship or more?_

_How do you feel about Wesker? A crush, friendship, or more?_

_Are you sad because you will have to leave soon?_

_Will you take your pet with you?_

_*Glomps* STAY!_

_Leon,EC, and Wesker: *Glares at evilly* I am begging you three. GIVE THIS GIRL A KISS BEFORE SHE LEAVES, BOYS! Can't you see she LIKES you? I'll give you anything, I'll do anything, just give this girl a ACTUAL kiss on the lips, lasting at least 6 seconds._

_PLEASE! She likes all three of you!_

_Do we have a deal? Please, I'm BEGGING you. Kyra's begging, arn't you, Kyra?_

Kyra: Well, EC and I share great similarities from the beginning and I would like to say that I think we are growing...(Clasps hands together and looks down) A bit stronger...

EC: Wut? (Thinks back one conversation they had before another chapter...

EC: Hey, could you help me slide this chair over? It's not centered...

Kyra: Mmkay.)

Kyra: Wesker? He plays hard-to-get, but I know he digs me.

Wesker: Excuse me?

Leon: What the he-

Kyra: Shush up, boy-toy.

Leon: Boy-toy? Are you kidding me?

Chris: Shh. It's her last day.

Kyra: So...(Magically a tear goes down her cheek, she takes a stiffled breath and wipes it away) I think I also grew well with the cast...I think I will miss them just as they will miss me... (Claire kisses Steve)

EC: (I give up.)

Entire Cast: Oh...yeah! Um, sure. We will...I mean- WE WILL!

Kyra: He's in my suitcase. SCP! (The tiny briefcase rattles a bit, shaking. Then it fell to it's side.)

?:AHBGBDFJBVAKSJBDV!

Kyra: Aww...he says 'here'! Actually, the 'F' is silent...(Then tackled by the reviewer) UMF! Now, now. Little one. I know it's hard. I don't think I can handle leaving. -Sniffle- But it's what I have to do...(Then blushes, hands behind her back and slides her foot back and forth) I kinda wanna.

EC, Wesker & Leon: Are you kidding me?

HUNK: You don't want her to leave this place a mess, do you?

Lupo: Ahh. I remember that time we ran out of Cheezeballs. Ripped the furniture.

(Remembering, The men got in line. EC was first, pulling Kyra by the chin to kiss her for only 5.99 seconds. Leon was next, when they kissed Kyra made a slight, 'Mmph!' Sound, making Leon slightly distrubed. But Wesker had it the worst. As he was going for a barely touching kiss, Kyra jumped and wrapped her legs around him and went _all out._)

Kyra: Mmm! MMMMM!

Wesker: Ep! Ghe her off me!

(After a few moments using the jaws of life_

Kyra: (Presses lips) He's a wild kisser.

Wesker: I don't want anyone to speak of this.

Chris: (Wesker and Kyra sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.)

Wesker: CHRIIIS!

EC: (Quickly) While we gargle off, UM... Next we have Uh..UHHH...Anna's Rebellion! And she said...

_Steve: make out with Claire for two hours please! (sorry EC but i gotta do it! Kyra was right there were no stevexclaire fangirls in the last chap so i kinda wanna make up for it!) Then cuddle for another hour! And I want you two to do all that in front of everyone else! But before you do that some one needs to lock up chris, leon, nemiss, and I don't think that we can lock the author up so yeah ec: you can stay where you are just don't don't interupt! Kay? And then as for the questions (cause there is actually a method to my madness) leon: can you describe how it looks when they're making out? Details please! Chris: how does it feel to have to watch your sister make out with steve for an entire two hours and not be able to do a thing? Jill: does steve and claire kissing look sweet or absolutly disgusting? And has anyone here played opperation raccon city because i don't like the fact that i have to kill claire! It really sucks! (Ecspecially since if claire hadn't been around steve would have died sooner than he really did!) Oh! And sherry:let me just say that you are one of my most fav characters EVER and that I absolutly can't wait for my birthday because that's the day that RE 6 is coming out! And Let me just say: you look absolutly stunning my darking absolutly stunning! Annette and William: don't you think that she's beautiful? Ah the young lady she's become! Oh I am so pround of you Sher!_

_And claire can you wear your hair down while you makeout withsteve? And ec: which of claire's outfits do you like the most?_

Kyra: (Shoves Nemesis Leon, And Chris in a glass room, and locks the door and...swallows the key...Claire turns to face Steve untying her ponytail and proceed to make out.)

(EC then curls into a fetal position.)

Leon: Slow...moist...even paced...

Chris: I don't like this reviewer. I really don't.

Jill: Kinda hot, really.

EC: UUGGGGHH...

Kyra: I can help you EC~

EC: I can deal with it...

Sherry: Thank you! Oh my god, I just got a fan...Life just turned great...!

Annette: Yes. I really am.

William: Our daughter is so beautiful... and she is fighting off zombies...that we could possibly have a part of...

Kyra: And next we have... (The lights black out, and she whips out a flashlight that's pointed to her face) Rasha the Dark Uchiha. And she/he said...

_Greetings everyone My name is Rasha The Dark Uchiha. I have questions for only three men that I love the most the rest of you I hate._

EC: (That had to be exaggerated..)__

_Wesker:Why do you have to be so hard to get?_

_Chris:Why do you piss Wesker off so much?_

_Billy: Why don't you just have Rebecca and be done with it._

_And if anyone gives any lip you will face the wrath of the Uchiha clan_.

Wesker: Because people like you are just either...test subjects...pawns...or a nuisance...

EC: Wait, what am I?

Wesker: Nuisance...soon to be a test subject.

Kyra: How about-

Wesker: You don't. Want to go there.

Excella: I think I know where I'm headed.

Chris: Because I hate him _that much._

Billy: I don't know what you're talking about.

Rebecca: Billy, are you lying?

Billy: No...maybe. Just a tiny bit? Kidding. I'm not.

EC: Anyone whoever lips? Please. I really don't feel thre-

**Technical Difficulties. Please stand by.**

EC: (Hearing the slow kisses of the pair, EC slowly crawls to Kyra for the next paper as try to handle to odd pain he randomly got.) KIIILL MEEE...

Next we have Experimental Agent 113, and he said...

_merchant: thnx man_

_nemesis: did u have a conciencse(don't kno hot to spell. lol) when u were going after Jill?_

_Eliza: is it possible for you to kill hunk?_

_hunk: have u ever read the fanfiction called grim reaper about u? if so, did u like it?_

_Bsaa guys: uhhh... never mind. I got it under control._

_EC: here is a six pack of rootbeer_

_Kyra: u r awesome_

_Jill: can u do a back flip of a building and live_

_wesker: same as jill_

_four-eyes: do u have a hunter's blood sample I can use?_

_ur doin great EC. try not to burn yourself out man_

Merchant: (Wakes up, snorts, coughs and gags a little) Oh...uh...no probrlem, strang'a.

Nemesis: (Tears up) No...I used to have one...but mate...they had control of me..it's like...(hugs himself) I can never be myself...and I feel so..._open..._to bloody predators! I don't want this to _ever _happen again before...before...(Bursts out crying)

Eliza: (Pure silence) Raaawwwwrrrr!

HUNK: No. What's it about...

Vector: (Wow, can't believe he actually has some form of showing interest...)

HUNK: I will demolish the author if he has information of my personal life.

Vector: (Nope, still wrong.)

Sheva: ...I don't think you got this problem resolved...

EC: Can it be real beer?...maybe twice the amount as well...

Kyra: But not awesome enough to get a pack of root beer? Hmph! Worst. Leaving. Ever.

Jill: ...Um...sure?

Kyra: Woah, woah, _woah_, missie. Someone needs to put in details. Anyone can backflip a first story building!

Wesker: Of course, gods die falling backwards off a building.

Four-Eyes: SHHH! (Kicks the reviewer) My team said no more samples!...Do it under the table...

EC: Thanks Agent 113. At god's speed.

Next we have Coldn'deadly. He said...

_Alexia: Would you care to go on a date?_

_Wesker: how many pounds can you benchpress?_

_Everyone: how did you survive so many zombie bites in the games? And did you ever go to a blood bank afterwards to get more blood._

_Leon: if the government didn't blackmail you with Sherry then what would you be doing right now?_

_Chris & Leon: if you two could go back and switch lives meaning Chris would be in RE2 and Leon would be in RE1 would you take the chance. Yes Leon that means Wesker would be your enemy and you would also have been in Rockford island saving Claire instead of her bro._

Alexia: A-a date? (Blushes) ...I don't know...father never allowed me to go to have one...m-maybe? ...Yes...No?...I would...appreciate it...

Alfred: (AW HELLZ NAW! SHE GETS A DATE FIRST BEFOH' I DO? NO! I AM TAKING HER CLOTHES! AND I AM GETTING THERE FIRST!)

Wesker: Last time I did half a ton...

With my ring finger.

Every protoganist in the games: Herbs make it much more quicker...

Leon: I really don't know. From what I've seen back there, I could have done nothing _but _fight. Shooting a licker in the head does not make me a good pizza delivery guy, or a clown, or a...scientist.

EC: (That's a nice question...!)

Leon: Well, what did you do?

Chris: Locked...the entire time. You?

Leon: Chase a pubescent girl through waves of zombies.

Sherry: Hey!

Leon: And have to deal with the (Makes quotation marks with fingers) 'Most mysterious woman ever'. And always leave you behind.

Ada:...I was playing hard to get.

Chris: I don't really mind. I actually do get to see my sister, so that's good.

Leon: Eh, I was probably lazy back then. Would've enjoyed it.

Wesker: You would be an interesting advisary.

Leon: Second thoughts...?...Probably not.

Kyra: And he'e, we have Ikisha, mate.

Nemesis: Is she making fun of my fake accent?

Josh: No...I think she's acting Austrailian. You're British.

Nemesis: -Sniffle- Good.

Kyra: And she'ey said...

_Damn, Wesker. You are getting on my nerves in Lost in Nightmares. Your so damned fast! Now, answer me this, why are you really, really, really fast in lost in nightmares, but you aren't nearly as fast in Resident Evil five? Don't you know that your helping Chris by not being so fast?_

_Jill, you know I played as you in Desperate escape, and your freaken bad ass! And just so you know I LOVE your look in Lost in nightmares!_

_Chris, I'm mad at you. In Lost in Nightmares I played as Jill and you made her do all the work! You were standing right there nest to the crank thing and when I had Jill tell you to turn it you yelled "I can't right now!" and you know what? That got Jill cut in half by one of those giant axe men! SHE DIED BECAUSE YOU'RE LAZY!_

_Jill, you should be mad at him to, it looked like it hurt. A lot._

_Sheva, did it hurt when I had Chris shoot you in the ass with the full upgraded handgun because you wouldn't get out of my way and kept shooting me/chris? Oh, and I LOVE your fairy tale outfit! Chris just looked gay on that figure thing where he was laying on his side with sunglasses on and no shirt with a bunch on bullet belts on him._

_Ah, I love being 13 and full of stupid comments and annoying questions._

_OH, and Salazar, just because of your comment, I'm going to let your "girlfriend" go with Leon after you die and make Leon the Godfather! I'm sure Leon being the kind, handsome, and generous man that he is, will treat your son as if he is his own and little Draco will grow up to be just like Leon._

_Pissed off yet? Arcehole._

Wesker: I was getting easy on him...

Jill: Thank you. And special thanks for BSAA for making all of my outfits too tight.

Chris: I was frozen...I was in battle...I didn't know what to do.

EC: It's okay Chris. We all have those mistake. Everyone does. Don't beat yourself over it.

Jill: Yeah, it's okay Chris.

Wesker: You're absolutely terrible Chris.

Billy: I don't think Psychological warfare is on your side, Wesker.

Sheva: Oh I remember you...(Rubs butt) I remember that...Oof! (Breathes sharply) Oww...and thanks you for the compliments...I guess that means I can send the bill over to you now, right?

(EC facepalms)

Salazar: ...Whoop-dee-doo...?

Kyra: He is already dead, y'know.

And next we have xXHarukiXx, and she said...

_Hello its me again. Name change.*throws confettie in the air* woohoo..._

_K time for questions_

_Everyone: Who has watched the Human Centipe? I swear that movie is SO distubing in many ways._

_All girls plus EC: If anyone of you guys know how to deal with depression please tell me..._

_Anyone: Can someone please give me a hug or something...?_

_Well thats all... bye... -Depressed_

Entire Cast: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (EC pukes)

Jill: I usually talk to someone, like a parent, sibling, or a friend.

Claire: (Pauses the make-out-a-thon) I get something soft and hug it tightly...(Continues)

Rebecca: Me too...

Tweed: I don't know about you guys, but ol' me prefers to drink.

_A lot._

Lupo: I just drink wine. Usually it's for celebration but the alcohol is much more stronger.

Party Girl: I just par-ty.

EC: Don't drink underage. Bad for you. Seriously. _Don't._

I keep most things to myself, but if it's too much, there's the occasional pillow punching bag, or running people over in Grand Theft Auto. (Billy chortles)

GROUP HUUUG! (Everyone slightly reluctant does a warm, comfoting hug around the reviewer, then back to their normal state.)

And next we have...a...uhhh...[I have those times when I just have to keep changing windows to type _each. Thing.]_

MCGSCEFFAAWHETJH55555...I think I'll just call him...uh, Whet. And he said...

_EC : Fine, sorry about the question. I'm not a troll...So you're still in school huh? Same._

_Entire Cast : Whos the most emo out of all of you?_

_Entire Cast again : Ever play Garry's Mod? It's a nice game._

_Also sorry :/. Greetings from Malaysia..._

EC: Mmmmhmmm. Yup.

(The cast looks around and still sees crying Nemesis, and they all point at him.)

Nemesis: Wh-what's going on...? WHY IS EVERYBODY POINTING AT ME?...The pressure...oh god..._oh god..._

Cast: Who's Garry?

Kyra: And next we have Cleve'Spledge, and here's what she have to say.

_Well,EC you're not dead actually...(I was also busy on revising for tests and homework and projects too,a S.2 student's life...)_

_Don't worry I won't stand in your way,BUT DON'T YOU DARE TO DO ANYTHING STUPID!_

_Steve:Don't worry we fangirls are always rooting for you_

_Qs' time_

_Steve:What did you think you would do in the future when you and Claire escaped from that damn island?You must have something in mind about your future,right?(I think maybe joining the air force or being a pilot is ok)(oh,I had a good laugh about this when doing listening tasks at guy said"My name's I'm a pilot."And he sounds somehow like you,not only the voiceXDD)_

_Claire:You are starting being so...so...ah,I can't find a suitable word0.0 Now go give Steve a PASSIONATE FRENCH KISS for 15 minutes pleaseI know it's quite embarrassing doing this in public,so you two can just go somewhere private(but make sure we fangirls know the detail)_

_EC:Of course A.T.S. is international,have I told you that I'm from Hong Kong?_

_BTW I wrote a SC romance fanfiction,but in Chinese...so..._

_Entire Cast:Is there anyone who understands Chinese?_

_(the fanfic just look like the old Rose thinking about her past after the Titanic accident in Titanic,and then she died...)(oh-oh,Claire's going to die in my fanfic)_

_Anyway,here's the p/1532101419(I'm TragicRomance)_

_I'm listening to a song name Stay With Me sung by Danity Kane,it's the background song of a SC MV made by a fan,it's the best MV I've ever seenJust go to Youtube and find for Resident Evil Steve and Claire Stay With Me,it's really worth to watch3_

_Although I have finish the tests,I still need to go to school,so bye!_

EC: I don't think that's necessary at the moment...(Hugs knees even tighter)

Steve: (Still making out) Mmm...mm...yaayy...

EC: I don't think Steve can answer his question for a while... (That's when the two _really _got into it, tongues whirling and going back and forth, EC wheezes, and passes out.)

Kyra: (Pokes EC with her foot) Huh. I think he can stay there.

And here we have dirtkiller25, and he said...

_Everyone: Is anyone here religious?_

_Billy: My favorite words from you are "Hey queeny... feast on this"_

_Rebecca: Are you comfortable in your club outfit. Same for Billy._

_Elza: Do you think that you and Claire could be sisters? You two have some good stuff in common._

_Chief Irons: why'd you stuff people in Raccoon City?_

_Dr. Salvador: Why do they call you Salvador if you kill instead of save._

_Everyone: Do you ever have the feeling your beeing watched? Including Host and CO-HOST?_

_Ark: you a great character, cheer up man._

_Leon: I checked out a website where people vote for their favorite resident evil characters any you were voted number 1._

_Wesker: you were voted number 4_

_Jill: you were number 2. :P. (Lol #2)_

_Chris: #3_

_Claire: #5_

_Jill: My friend said that your the complete package. Any comment?_

_Rebecca: how many times did you save Chris in the mansion._

_Chris: Do you agree with my friend about Jill?_

_Saddler: do you breathe? That eyeball in your mouth made me think that._

_Here is a question that will have every guy looking at EC._

_EC: let's say you and Claire were getting married. Who would you want to be the best man out of the entire cast. Except Chris since he will be giving Claire away._

_(Fangirls please don't kill me for saying that)_

_(Studders)_

_Th-th-that's all folks. FOR NOW!_

Wesker: Weskeranity is a pretty fair religion. Obey me and become a test subject, or, disobey and become a test subject.

Kyra: That's _my _religion fer shure. I think EC here is Christian/Roman Catholic. I think also the Redfields, Billy, and Leon, I think?...

Barry: Does eating sandwiches religiously count?

Billy: I know, it's _so _creative.

Rebecca: (The two are wearing their outfits) I think it's a little tight up here... and I'm getting a lot of odd looks now...(EC lifts his head up to look at her)

Billy: Perfectly fine. (Pushes up Aviators)

Elza: That would be sweet, I bet. Maybe BFF's.

Chief Irons:...I'm the chief. Do you have a problem with that? (Twitches creepily)

Dr. Salvador: It's our little inside joke. Hush hush. Or else. (Raises a chainsaw)

(Music through the background:

_Du-nuh, du-nuh, du-nuh, tell me who's watching..._

_Tell me who's watching..._

_Who's watching me?_

Cast: Yes.

EC: [That's because they are being played by a player in the video game, some person is looking up half naked photos of them, or whatever.]

No.

Kyra: SOMEONE IS? (Wears a bright-blue diamond dress) Hell-o boys~

Ark: Th-thank you, man...You played...my game?

(The five give their thanks) [Because ECD is too tired to even write what they will say. Derp.]

Jill: (Moves hand from side to thigh) I think this person has nice taste.

Rebecca: Err...One time?

Chris: What was that?

Rebecca: You were just standing there when the tyrant was walking to you.

Chris:...I was surveying the enviroment.

Barry: Without noticing the seven foot tall monster. -Munch-

Chris: You bet. (Jill blushes)

Sadler: There is a reason why I have a nose. DUUHH. (Leon and Luis gag)

EC: (Goes up on his side, in a monotone voice) If it were able to happen...I dunno...

There's my best friend, Alex. My brother John, or Leon. (Shrugs) It's a dilemna.

And here we have DevlHunter, and he said..

_I'm back, postponing my SH fic until I know more._

_Rebecca: Out of all the B.O.W.'s you've seen, which one scared you the most._

_Leon: How crappy did you feel after putting a bullet through the president's skull?_

_Chris: Kind of random, but what is your favorite melee attack to use?_

_Brad: Screw it, Curaga! You should be back to normal now._

_Josh: Wrestling's fake._

_Everyone, and I mean every person in the cast: What is your favorite song?_

_See y'all crazy bastards later. And Rebecca. And Leon._

(EC gives two thumbs up weakly)

Rebecca: That huge slimy one.

Billy: Which is...

Rebecca: That thing with the leeches?

Billy: Oh.

Leon: Like you would _not _believe. I had to _think _fast, and all that time I was worried about the conspiracy theories and accusations about anyone, and how the world would hardly get back in shape. -Sigh- I guess I would have to save that for my next therapy session.

Chris: The backhand. (Cracks fingers)

Brad: Gee, thanks! (A cartoon anvil falls on top of him, Road Runner passes by and Coyote walks by, pokes the pancake Brad by the foot and continues to chase the bird.)

Josh: Then how was I able to make it out alive? Without those skills I wouldn't become the legend I became today! (Places hands on his hips and looks off to the light)

[ECD is apparently too tired to type _everyone's _favorite song. Bet you think he's a fat lard? Nope.]

EC: And next is another anonymous. I think it's a she. She said...

_Steve and claire: how do you two smell to each other? (Good/bad) And can both of you tell me what you think the other smells like?_

Steve: You smell like... Bike Oil...

Claire: You smell like dirty gym clothes and sweat...

EC: (-Monotone- That is sooo hot.)

Deep apologies to hi my name is carson, because I don't think Claire can sing with a tongueful of Steve down her throat...

Chris: Now that sounded disgusting...

EC: Next is IfIkillyouwouldyoucry, and she said...

_I have a few questions..._

_First of all, for Wesker: I am currently writing a fanfiction pairing you with an OC. It is a crossover fanfiction between 3 different games/movies... Not telling you which just yet. :P Anyway... the OC's name is Sarre, and she is... um... let's just say(without giving the other 2 crossovers away) that she is very skilled in combat. However, she does not have the T-virus, but in the story, she is nearly undefeatable. Many... special qualities make this possible. Anywho, Wesker, how do you feel about being paired with a badass chick? (She is very sarcastic at times, btw. Oh, and she wears a black sort of ranger suit with a cape and several knives and a gun on her belt. She wears a hood that comes low over her face where you can only see her mouth, and she refuses to reveal the rest.)_

_For Chris: If you seriously took steroids... Where in the hell did you get them?_

_For Leon: Have you watched the YouTube series, Resident Evil: Days of Our Lives? It features you and Ashley... It's HILARIOUS. I suggest you watch it if you haven't._

_For Wesker, again: Have you heard your theme music? It's epical. :3 Oh, and if you haven't I suggest you watch the two YouTube videos called 'Resident Evil: Run, Forrest, Run!' It features you, William Birkin, Forest, and Chris... it's epic! xD_

Wesker: 'Paired'? Hmm, this would be a very interesting experiment...

Chris:...no. Comment.

Leon: Oh...um, okay. Sure...

Wesker again: ...uhuh.

EC: Followed by Wesker's great reply, we have Everything-I-Love, she said...

_I have a question for Wesker, but I am brazillian. So, if I write something wrong, sorry._

_Wesker: why you had a picture of Rebecca Chambers at your desk? (I read it about it on deviant art. It's there, on Resident Evil 2. Was what they said. I don't know. I never I never played RE 2. And it was a really embarrassing picture (she was dressed to play basketball. It was top and shorts)_

_Oh and I really want to know who is the mother of your child to kill her. Even making sure it was done in the laboratory. Sorry if I offended you, Jake, was not my intention._

_So, I think this is it. Bye_

Wesker: I keep tabs on my co-workers back at my duty at S.T-(Gets slapped by Rebecca)

Rebecca: Pervert!

Ashley: So is _that_ is how you use the term right?

Wesker: (Rubs cheek) And that information is classified. Weskers only.

Kyra: Then I have no problem of becoming one. (Winks at Wesker, who is slightly mortified but barely shows) And we have Gisele Gionne. And she said...

_This fic is really good, and I would like to ask some questions to the survivors. :3_

_Chris: Why are you so sexy? Anyway, who would you choose to be your future wife? Jill or Sheva? I hope you will choose Sheva. You guys are a good couple on Resident Evil 5, and will always be._

_Wesker: So, I saw some fanarts regarding about you selling Uroboros Cereal, and completely saturated. What is your comment to this?_

_Rebecca: You're fantastic, but sadly your appearances are so little. Would you make another appearance in the next Resident Evil series? :D_

_I think this would be all for this time. Keep writing!_

Chris: I work out...? (EC chuckles at the tiny joke that came from that.) It depends, mostly rather someone who I've been with most of my life, someone who I can depend and trust...

Wesker: (Holding a bowl of cereal and there is a spoon in his mouth) Wahp?

Rebecca: Mmmm! I wish! So much! (Sighs and pouts)

Kyra: Next is CeavaRose's cohort, blueskiesmobius. And she said...

_Hi EC and Everyone from RE Universe, I'm back again.. Miss a lot of chapters and of course you all guys _

_Seems like I'm gonna ask a few question here.._

_Ark, Leon is your Best Friend.. So how you guys met? And you are having amnesia?_

_Morpheus, everyone said you are Resident Evil Sepiroth, is that OK with you? When you are mutated, you turn into beautiful tyrant.. I thought you are female for the first time I played Dead Aim.. Say EC, there will be a tyrant beauty contest.. I chosed you as the 1st judge.. You can chose the other judges too.. Contestant are 1st mutate form of Alexia and the last is tyrant Morpheus.. Ask the entire cast for voting xD_

_Anne, in RE 1.5 you are infected by G-Virus.. Are you stab yourself with G or Will did?_

_Will, why you killed your own wife in Darkside Chronicles? She tried to stop you after showing the wedding ring.. Gosshh soo touching :'(_

_Piers and Jake, new hot guys and new personalities.. Piers the young Chris, and Jake the young Wesker.. I can see if Piers easily get hot temper.. If Wesker are formal, Jake just burst it.. But loved ya both xD_

_That's all.. Cookies and pizza for you all guys :D_

_Time to hospital to pay a visit for CR.. She got a worse sickness beside me today.. Food poisoning, less resting and infected by the normal virus.. Just a normal virus, not T or G or C or Uroboros! :o_

Ark: Leon hired me because of something he was worried about, he sent me over to where I was because that was the main source of the problem.

Leon: Exactly.

Ark: I would like to, but we barely talked.

Morpheous: I don't really care on how I'm portrayed as.

EC: No. No. No. No. No. (Repeats like a broken record)

Annette: Stabbed myself. Will would never do that, would he?

William: Yeah...never.

Piers: Thank you, ma'am.

Jake: Hmm. Thanks, I think I am a bit of an eye-candy, if I do say so myself...

Jill: Anymore food and I'll get fat...

Rebecca: I will eat it later, thanks.

Chris: Doesn't matter to me.

Leon: I can burn the calories somehow.

Kyra: (Eyes turns to circles, they have a slight glint) HAHAHA...

EC: Thanks mobius. Get better soon.

Four-Eyes:...(If only command was here, I would ask them to gain access as a doctor to 'check' her...)

EC: Alright, Kyra, you go next again. (Kyra is stuffing her face with cookies with no intention to stop) Okay...

Next is from TehAwesomeNinja. And she said...

Hi There!

_Wesker- Would you love to see the look on Chris's face if you make-out with Jill? -Hands HUNK a Camera to record Chris's reaction-_

_Jake-What do you think of Sherry?_

_Chris- What do you think of FINALLY getting a guy as your partner_

_Jill- Which is worse? A Date with Wesker or a date with Spencer?_

_Leon- -hands him an infinte RPG- You can blow Ashley up with that._

_Excella- We all know your boobs are fake._

Wesker: (Raises a brow) And what made you think I would agree to this?

Jill: Yeah, how am I agreeing to this?

HUNK: What do you think I am? Frank West? (Drops camera)

Jake: So far I think she's a peach of mankind.

Sherry: 'Peach'? Wow...

Chris: I can feel more testorone in my veins, and I'm pretty serious.

Piers: Is that a compliment, sir?

Chris: Yes.

Pier: Thank you sir.

Chris: No problem...

Jill: Never met Spencer, but I think he's a crazy kook. Wesker in the other hand...

Rather date Spencer...

Leon: ...so instead of destroying zombies, ganados, or anything at the forces of evil...

You decide to think that this weapon...which has_ unlimited _amount of ammo enough to kill a hundred people...

Is to kill the president's daughter.

(Facepalm)

Excella: ...What's the use of arguing...

_A question for both Leon and Ada: did you two ever hook up? You two seemed to have known each other on a personal level during res 4._

_For Chris: you sure took a while pulling out Jill's chest device. Was it really that sunk in or...?_

_A question for Alice: why didn't you just catch the axe that was heading towards the little girl when you were riding in the helicopter instead of shielding her with your body in res: apocalypse?_

Leon: Not really. But I caught a little kiss five-to-six years before.

Ada: Hmm...you should really hit me up, lover boy.

Leon: I don't think that requires thinking...

(The cast besides Chris and Jill started to laugh, EC on the floor, rolling, pounding against the floor)

EC: CAN'T...BREAAATHE! (Wheezes)

Chris:...it really was sunk it...

Jill: And it really hurt...

Alice: If I try to catch it, there's a _slight _chance of me missing, a slight 'whoops'! And there's a chance to see half a kid.

EC: Ha...hahah...whoo...that was great.

Last but not least, we have Tour Guide62-

...(Eyes slide across the paper again)

(And again)

(And again)

Holy -MEOW!- OH GOD. HOLY CRAP. IT'S _Tour Guide62! _Oh god... _oh god._

Okay, okay, I got this...he was the great inspiration that got everyone here...

Here's what he have to say...

_(Tour Guide62 catiously pokes his head out of the Mortal Kombat universe to ask some questions)_

_Wesker: Which of the other characters, and you have to choose one, would you want to defeat you?_

_Leon: What would you have told the President if Ashley died?_

_EC: Great job on this fic, by the way. Hope to read more of it soon._

Wesker: I would _love _to see Brad Vickers see how in the world would he defeat me.

Brad: HEY- It's true...

EC: We have an actual video of Leon after the third time Ashley has been captured. Here:

(The lights dim down and the huge TV lights up)

(Leon is pacing around after Sadler took control of Ashley and took her away)

Leon: Wow, this job is getting too annoying...so..._repetitive_...

Seriously, I don't know why in the world is she still alive, sure, I did a good job of _bodyguard_, but this is ridiculous.

Maybe I should just give up and let this...sounds like a good idea...

'Dear Mr. President. The men were a bunch of infected, and they killed your daughter. Best if you press the red button on Eastern Europe, maybe.'

'Dear Mr. President. Just had your daughter, had some freaky disease and I had to kill her. No choice.'

'Dear Mr. President. From the pure fact she cannot take this horrible information in, she did herself.'

'Dear. Mr. President. I'm too big of an lazy ass to go out and save your daughter. Want me to protect your wife?'

...no, gotta move on.)

EC: Yup.

Ashley: You almost...gave up on me?

Leon: Don't even start.

EC: That's it for the last episode of the season of Ask the Survivors, and Kyra's position as 'Co-Host'. Kyra, have any last words?

Kyra: (Stuffs dress with cookies) I'll miss everyone and everything and every moment of this place! I love you all! Bye bye! (Poofs away)

HUNK: ...is it me, or did I feel the place have been lifted of some weight?

EC: Don't be rude, HUNK.

Vector: I don't know, EC. She's a loose cannon.

EC: She's a nice person and let's leave it at that, okay?

Okay guys, that's it for this episode, I am ECDeadly, and this is A.T.S.! Thank you to jessie, overseerneversleeps and many others for your support! GOOD NIGHT!

Thought I was still dead now, huh?

Well. No I ain't. So happy that you guys missed me and stuff. So now I am back to spotting how many question I am going to answer next time. Which I am _so _happy to do.

So yeah. That's it. Um. I love you people. Great to be back! Bye!

Holy crap this chapter is long.

(Still at night, Claire and Steve are still there)

EC: WOULD YOU GUYS FREAKIN' QUIT IT! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MODESTY OR...OR...MAYBE JUST STOP?

Claire: Jeez, calm down EC. I guess that means you want your own turn. Am I right?

EC: W-what? N-no...yeeeaaah...

Claire: Okay then. Okay Steve, he's all yours.

EC: Sunuva betch.


	23. 21: If anyone asks, I don't know him

**Chapter 21: 'If anyone's asking, we don't know him.'**

Hnng!

(EC is seen walking on stage with a huge laundry basket over his head with tons of freshly cleaned clothes piled in it,he started to sway back and for from the weight of it)

EC: H-help...

(Phoenix Helix walks right in the entrance with his luggage and looks around the stage. He nods and sticks his lip out.)

PH: Impressive...

EC: HEY! YOU!

PH: Me?

EC: YES, YOU. HELP ME PUT THIS DOWN!

PH: Why me?

EC: (Mockingly) Why me? It's because YOU'RE THE FREAKIN' CO-HOST!

PH: Oh yeaaaaah. (Runs over to EC to help him out)

EC: Thanks.

PH: Don't mention it.

EC: So you're Phoenix Helix?

PH: Yep. EC?

EC: Yeah, nice to meet you.

PH: Mhmm, nice to meet you to- (PH's ear twitches, he snaps his head to the other hallway where the cast is held, and they came out, and Rebecca was the first. PH automatically lets go of the basket, leaving EC to himself as he ran straight towards her, grabbing her hands.)

Hello beautiful, my name is Phoenix. Phoenix Helix.

(EC trips in the background, clothes flying around the stage)

Rebecca: Uh...hi...I'm- (Phoenix places his fingers on Rebecca's lips)

PH: Shh. Don't speak.

Chris: Um, why's our laundry on the stage?

PH: Oh, EC was doing it.

Claire: Where's EC?

PH: Doing the laundry. (EC's hand sticks out from the heap of laundry like from one of those old zombie movies)

Leon: The hell?

PH: Oops...I was supposed to help him...

(EC's head pops up)

EC: Sweet pimples of allah, this feels so..._good._

HUNK: Did he just lost it?

EC: It's so _warm_ and it's so comfy and nice...but I have to do the questioning...WAIT. I HAVE AN IDEA.

(Few moments pass, ECis out of the pile, but in a new set of clothing. He decided to wear Leon's jacket, Krauser's beret and Chris's BSAA pants. Not describing underneath.)

PH: Yup. He lost it.

EC: Don't knock it 'till you try it!

Leon: Just be sure you'd give it back...

Chris: Seems a little too big for you...

EC: Hey, there's reason why I have a belt.

Krauser: And why do you need my beret?

EC: Oh. Uhhh...(Krauser snaps it away, EC pouts)

Jill: D'aww. EC, you can have my beret.

EC: Woohoo!

Leon: (Something is up. It's not him...)

PH: Alright, while EC deals with his (Talks in teenage overexaggerated teenage girl from hollywood) fashion disaster, (Talks normally) Let's go ahead and deal with the questions.

First, we have...Kyra.

(Entire cast gasps)

Alyssa: She's back_ already?_

Hunnigan: I almost expected that.

Chris: That was quick. And the _first _one at that!

EC: Okay, okay, guys. Calm down. It's not like she's going to kill us all or something.

Steve: (Whispers) Did he just completely change again?

Billy: Seems like it.

EC: Okay, so here's what she had to say.

_*Evil grin* Muhahahahahaha... Yea, I'm back! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASY! *glues herself to EC's side* You can't make me leave mah friends and family!_

_Entire cast, Host and Co-host: Are you all sad that I had to leave. Okay, okay, I was a loose cannon. But, don't you all miss me in some form or way?_

_*Narrows eyes at Wesker* Tell everyone the TRUTH, my dear Whisker. Tell them if you'll miss me. I know you well enough to know that you will lie and say you don't and never will miss me._

_ANYWAY..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Crap._

_Awwwww. '( I'm gunna miss you guys... BUT I'M GOING TO STALK YOU ALL!_

_Leon, Chris, Jake, Sherry: What would you guys do if I randomly poofed into RE6 and helped ya all?_

_Wesker: I STILL think that you survived RE5. -Meow- you Capcom -meow-!_

_Annette, Will: I'm honestly interested in this question. What is your opinion towards me?_

_EC: Awww, EC, you gunna miss little ole me?_

_Leon, Wesker, EC: Will you tell me how you honestly feel about me? For example, EC will say how he feels about me as a person, what he sees in my personality, listing my good and bad traits. The usual. Leon and Wesker will then do the same._

_Chris: *Glomps* Thankies you for telling Leon to shush up when it was my last day! I shall be eternally grateful!_

_*Having my trademark evil smirk on, I sit down and I refuse to get up*_

_Oh, and I'm like Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. That means none of you can make me move!_

_*some of the fangirls try to get me to move, but they just fall back into the pit*_

_OH! *Puts the Avengers in* Ooohhhh, Thor... Nice yummy shirtless Thor... Awwh, no shirtless Thor. But, nice cool sexy Loki...Muhahahahaha..._

_*Stays*_

(EC yelps)

(SCP-087-B is aaaall the way at the corner, waving at Kyra)

Cast: (Voices overlapping) Uh, yeah. Sure. I do. We sure did.

Nemesis: Um, uhh... oh bloody-a. OH! I mean- STARS.

Wesker: There has been less enthusiasm since you left. But I think it transfered off to...(looks at EC) someone.

EC: What?

(Leon, Jake and Chris look at each other and gulped in unison. Then they said:) She'd be decoy.

Sherry: I would like to get out of that sausage fest.

Annette: (Gasps) Sherry!

Sherry: Oops! Sorry.

Helena: Uhh...

Piers: Any help is better than no help, ma'am.

Chris: (Monotone) Oh god. I am trapped. I can never stand on my two legs again until she gets off. So I have to wait 'till she gets bored, goes to the bathroom, or whatever. Might as well cut my legs of- OOF! (Tries to lift himself up) Uh...? (Tries repeatedly but no avail.) OH GOD.

EC: Phoenix, grab the jaws of the fangirl.

PH: Got it.

(Few moments pass)

PH: I think we can call this a success. (Kyra has been tossed back to the pit with a 'souvenir'.)

Chris:...She litterally...ripped...my shirt out...

Rebbeca: Are you okay?

Chris: Yeah I thi-

PH: I don't know...I kinda sorta had a rough time trying to pull her out...think I strained a muscle...

Rebecca: Mind if I-

PH: Sure.

Billy:...I don't know if he's acting or not Rebecca.

Rebecca: Won't hurt to ch-

PH: HOW DARE YOU BILLY! (Walks over to him) My left shoulder is...is pulled and I need immediate attention, and now you say to sweet, sweet Rebecca that I'm _acting _so she won't tend my bruised right shoulder?

Leon:...Sure got it out planned.

PH: SHUT UP, LEON! I should've shot you too when I had the chance.

Nicholai: And missed.

PH: If you had gave me the (_Meeerrrwar!_)-ing weapon, this situation, would not be happening!

Nicholai: I think you would leave a lot of upset people. Most likely the gender of _female._

PH: What do you mean you per- ...OH...knew that...

EC:...Well that was kind of awkward. I'm gonna cleanse it. _OSTRITCH!_

PH: Ugh, moving on. Next we have residentkilla. And he said-

EC: (Starts speaking in a goofy fashion) He kills residents of a home...I hope they are bad people.

PH: He said...

_Waz up these are questions for the ones who may or may not have gottin any._

_Hunnigan: Did you ever give Leon your number?_

_Fredrick: your plan to sell the t-virus to general grande was pretty clever._

_Curtis: what was your reaction to your family's death the first time?_

_Spencer: Was it Umbrella's intentions to create the T-virus for good medical use or to just create the flesh eaters. (Smartest question ive said all season.)_

_Manuela: who did you like more Leon or Krauser?_

_Ron Davis: did you mean to push rani to the ground with the zombies. (Slaps him) you Bas-Meow- (ive always wanted to try the meow sensor) Rani might have nightmares for life because of you._

_Rani: do you get nightmares?_

_Rani's Aunt: what did you do when you saw the plane heading at the airport._

_Leon: dammit i almost forgot. In degeneration you had your jacket on in the water tank when you shot it open, but when you were jumping the 4 levels you didn't have it on. After Curtis died you were outside with it on. Where did you put your jacket?_

_Joseph Frost: What would you have done if you survived the dog attack without bieng infected?_

_Spectre: Bring... it on... ive... faced... Wesker,... Tyrant,... Mr. X and... many enemies... your nothing._

_Mr. X: what do you think about the village chief?_

_Alice: I read that you planted a bullet in her skull is this true?_

_Chris: Yup I'd do anything to protect Clai- I mean that special someone. (Lol)_

_EC: Have a great summer :)_

_Everyone: you guys to._

Hunnigan:...

Leon: We chat on Saturdays.

PH: YOU SON OF A BITCH! (Lunges at Leon, EC sticks an arm out) HOLD ME BACK, BRO! HOLD ME BACK!

Freddick: I know, right? ...Until it...sort of...kinda...failed.

Curtis: At first I thought that my life is over. That it's all kind of meaningless. But then again I'd have less dishes to clean I think I'm good.

EC: (Kudos to that question!)

Spencer: ...I wish to be a god...(Takes a breath) ...I wanted to rule...the world...Whether it's by love..._or..._fear...I-(Takes gasping breaths and passes out)

Chris:...What happened?

Wesker: (Swinging around a plug) No clue. Tragic, really.

(Manuela looks over at Leon, who swayed his hair side to side and looks off to the distance while magically wind blows against him, while she looks at Krauser who basically just snarls at her.)

Manuela: Leon.

Ron D. : It was a gentle push.

PH: That rised her life. -Meow!-hole..

Rani: Y-yeah...

Rani's Aunt: ...I wanted to take Rani and get out...but apparently...

Leon: I kept it at a safe place. You know that I'd never lose it.

Ada: Except that time in the Los Illuminados incident...

Leon:...I had spare one back home.

Joseph: I'd go to Disneyland! Kidding. I'd continue to research my projects as much as I can, but that unfortunately did not happen because Beethoven over here mistakened me for Beneful.

Spectre: (Actually has sarcasm built in to it) You sure...now how to move...your thumbs well.

Mr. X: (Looks over at Chief Mendez, then starts walking over to him)

Chief Mendez: Ha! You think you can defeat me? I am a village chief! I have men that can soften you up and I can give the final blow! You're just a science proj-(Mr. X uppercuts Mendez, who's head catapults through the ceiling) EEEEEEeeeeect...

Alice: Sure I did.

Chris:...Why don't you...work out for a little bit before you can. (EC flexes a muscle, but then it goes backwardsl like a cartoon.)

EC: D'aww...

Thanks, buddy.

Cast: YOU TOO!

EC: And next we have coldn'deadly. (Alexia looks over) And here's what he had to say.

_Alfred: you sicko. As soon as I saw you I knew you weren't Alexia because she's attractive. _(EC giggles)

Mark: Something is _up _with him.

Yoko: Maybe he needs some fresh air...

Sherry: Maybe go out somewhere...(EC slaps his knee as he started to randomly laugh_

PH: ...Um, yeah. If we do...if anyone asks...I don't know him.__

_Alexia: did you enjoy our date other than the part where a mysterious tentacle attacked the waiter._

_Wesker: not only would Leon be an interesting advisery, but he would've wooped yo ass in half the time Chris could've. Srry chris, but i speak the truth. _EC: DAAAMN!__

_Everyone: if Umbrella never got into viruses then what would you be doing right now?_

_that's all._

Alfred:...(Sniffles) That hurt.

Alexia: I did...you were quite the gentleman...that was kind of...(EC whispers in her ear) 'My bad'.

Wesker: I would like to see proof.

EC: -cough- Doesn't get any -cough- help from -cough- anybody.

PH: (Starts to mutter)

Leon: C'mon, guys. I could be just like Chris at this point.

Chris: Well, at least the job is done much quicker.

Outbreak Cast: Normal life.

Main Cast: Military life.

[EC: Sorry, super lazy on that part.]

PH: And next we have CRnBM. They said...

_This is CeavaRose and blueskiesmobius.. We decided to merge our question into one due the host a.k.a the author will be so busy and also we pressumed he's dead already, bu we were wrong.. CR will be Ceava, while BM will be Mobius_

_CR : I don't understand what you are asking for, Mr. Redfield.. Perhaps, why you're not neat and tidy at RE5? Maybe you're too depressed enough? For blaming yourself about Jill and you regreted yourself after she sacrificed herself to saves you, and also the hot climate in Africa ruined your appearance, not forgot also it ruined Wesker's pale skin and youthful look.. Too bad Wesker is so foolish enough for ruining himself by the injection just for stabilize the virus.. Perhaps I should blame Birkin for creating the virus which is unstable? Am I right, Mr. Wesker and Mr. Birkin? -smirks- I almost forgot how much I hates Wesker's eyes after he's overdosage.. Completely not the Real Wesker I ever know -sighs-_

_Charmed, Mr. Nievan.. You don't need to be so formal.. Are you saying that you want to hit her after you find she's so attractive?_

_It's because, every Cleve's fangirls wish you both be together, Mr. Burnside.. I think is understandable after you confessed your feeling to Claire before you died.._

_And for the mysterious woman in red scarf, your name is Ada Wong, not Carla Radames.. I apologize for the mistaken information, maybe you can be a co-host, Carla.. And I hope EC doesn't mind.._

_And EC, what suppose that mean 'is' in italic,hm?_

_Mr. Bodrovski, you didn't speak in Triple Impact trailer.. Just snipe and that's all.. For Mr. Hivers, I think the Japanese version of yours is amusing.. Especially when you says 'boom'_

_BM : I never know if Leon hired you after you told me, Ark.._

_Aww come one, EC! I want to know who's the beautiful tyrant in RE! Pretty please? *puppy eyes*_

_I thought Will stabbed you, Ann.. Oh wait, he only slammed you.._

_You're welcome, EC and the sick person is Ceava not meh.. She's a fast healer too.._

_CR : And don't you ever wish to take my blood, Four-Eyes.._

_That's the end.._

EC: -Sniffle- I bet I wasn't missed.

Chris: I guess trauma can also lead to hygiene problems.

Wesker: I was the same I ever was.

Entire Cast: (Monotone) A god.

Wesker: They exactly catched on the drift.

Piers: Madam, I prefer to be this way since Mr. Redfield is here. And I am not sure, I guess beauty is a major plus, but personality is where it counts...

Ada: I kinda knew that. Since I _am _her...(The holographic woman known as 'Carla' leaves)

EC: (Blows a raspberry) Wut?

Spectre: Hm...formal...I was just...doing my job.

Hector: _Domo arigato_ then, heheh!

Ark: Yep. Best moment of my life.

Elza: I was _supposed_ to be his partner, but noo...Screw you, Crapcom.

EC: I shall not look! (Looks away, but head slowly turns then snaps back from away) DON'T...LOOK...

Leon: I think we should do something before he pushes his eyes out.

Steve: Good idea...

Technical Difficulties...

Hey, wanna be the next co-host? Here's your chance!

This is for you artists there so keep going!

Since _Image Uploader_ has been up, Ask the Survivors is in need of a 'Book Cover'. So we need a good one! EC will review the artwork shown to him by the end of Chapter 29! If you need help showing, advice or anything at all from this contest to questions. Private Message him for details.

PH: And we're back.

EC: I'm good now...what happened?

George: You had of 'Kyitis'. When you kissed Kyra on the last chapter she gave you this disease. Making you incredibly hyperactive.

EC, Leon & Wesker: Son of a bitch!

George: I don't know when you to may have it...But to let you know...it could get worse...

(Leon and Wesker look at each other)

Leon and Wesker: Kill each other when we turn.

PH: I can do both the honors.

Annette: See? William, you love me, right?

William: I sure do, my love. (I was actually going to do that if I missed...)

EC: Oh..good for her then!

Four-Eyes: Not even a drop?

PH: And next, we have johnnybluetorch. Here's what he had to say.

_Wesker, What do you test your subjects with?_

_Chris, how do you feel about seeing a reviewer tackle Wesker, but you couldn't?_

_Sheva, what were you expecting when you and Chris became partners?_

_Hunk, Was that you who tied up Chris in a commercial for Revalations I saw?_

_Jill, did you feel bad since you didn't get to kill Wesker with Chris?_

_Leon: I think that you don't love girls, but instead all the girls love you._

_Angela: At Harvardville airport you gave Claire a look while Leon explained who she was. Was that a "back off my man look" or what._

_Greg: did you get eaten by the infected or did you turn into one while shooting them at Harvardville._

_Man that screamed like a girl in Harvardville: lololol XD. Why did you scream like that?_

_Leon: if you passed away by in a natural way other than age what would it be? Also about your saying "I'm gonna scrub this Virus from the face of the earth". Won't that be hard?_

Wesker: Experiment products of experimental products.

William: You mean trying to create your own products from the old ones?

Wesker: Sort of.

Chris: Better than the fanpit.

Sheva: A good partnership and cooperation. Which turned out well.

HUNK: (Chuckles) You and your conspiracies... (...well...)

Jill: As long as it was finished, I didn't mind.

Leon: Thanks for making me gay. But I just had a job to do.

Angela: It was a...'observation' look...

Claire:...What does that mean?

Angela: Nothing. (Still better than you. Ten-to-nothing...!)

Greg: Turned. Not the greatest feeling ever.

(Abreviated to MTSLAWBATHI) (Man who screamed like a woman back at the Harvardville Incident): It was a zombie okay.. (Starts to fan he/herself with his hand..it was so, like, stressful!

Leon: Probably by some accident of some kind.

PH: (Which will happen soon and I have no connection to it.)

EC: Actually. I think he did that awhile ago. I got it on the TV.

(All infected people gasp and turned frightened as EC switches the TV on to show Leon scrubing off a _sharpie written_ word on the glove that said 'VIRUS'.)

Kiddiiing.

Leon:...at least I tried.

PH: ...Next we have is Anna's Rebellion. Here's what she had to say.

_First off I would just like to say that at the very end of the last chapter:"Claire that was COLD AND CRUEL!" i mean sure i get to do it because i'm the reviewer and ec knows i mean no real harm by it but you're the girl of his dreams and you rejected him! (Ps: did you like the 'little' makout session (and ec: I laugheed so hard when I saw that you called it a "make-out-athon" very clever) between you and steve? (Sorry no question about that for you steve. But I already know that you liked it sooooo...) And by the way about how you two smell:do you find that atracctive? Wtf?)_

_Chris: of course you don't like me! I asked your baby sister and a guy that we all knows is in love with her to make out! So question is chris: did she look like she enjoyed it? And did she? And if she did, take that into consideration because they make out well into the night. They could have just stoped when their time was up!_

_EC: kiss Claire on the lips for me_

_Same for you steve(but no makeouts for either of you from the one kiss this time kay?)_

Claire: (Sighs) I was trying to make a joke. Besides, can't I deserve a little break from all this? And...I did.

Steve: We were joking.

Chris: ...

EC: No...I don't think I want to do that now...

Claire: Why not?

EC: Said it yourself...besides, I think I would like to save it for later...

Claire: ...ok- (Gets interrupted by Steve kissing her)

Steve: Sorry, I like to cash in my chips in early.

EC: And next we have Jessica. Here's what she have to say.

_Hey dudes i have a few questions for hunk first of all well this aint a question YOU R DUH BOSS so anyways who ou of all of the RE cast would u pick as yaw best friend U HAV TO ANSWER can I hav your number theres some people i want dead HA lol think u cud do it? I also think your hot even though iv never seen your face (im 18 btw) nd i personally think u shud join chris's side coz weskers a stupid blonde di** seriously wesker WHY did u make my life a living hell on RE5 with yaw crappy inhuman speed claire your my fave character apart from hunk and vector what are your opinions on wesker the gay cun* ashley whilst playing RE4 i delibratly got u killed all the time why are u such an arrogant bitch excella what do u see n wesker why do u crush over him i know its a lot but i was bored and hunk i wanna go on a date with u AND dont be all sarcastic becos i garantee i wud win any argumnent cos im a boss_

(EC twitches)

EC: I swear to _god _if I see mistakes like these 70% of the time...

HUNK: Whoever's the most quietest and works the hardest...I guess that would be anyone from Wolfpack really. And no.

Wesker: Because it's usually my role to do, and my sole purpose.

Claire: I don't like anything in the virus spread department. And that is his main goal. But he is very formal...

Ashley: I'm the president's daughter. I can't deal with situations like that!

EC: I think Ashley's just fine. She helps a bit, especially with her knight's armor.

HUNK: No.

PH: And here we have Rasha the Dark Uchiha. She said...

_HELLO!  
><em>  
><em>Thanks for the plug and I am in a good mood todoay so I bring gifts!<em>

_Wesker:Oh you'll love this.*Pulls out spartan laser that says 'Redfield repalent' and gives him a glowing green liquid in a contanier* Becareful with that I had to snag that from Shin-Ra. To world domination._

_Chris:*Digs around bag* Here it is *Pulls out Jill plushie* As close as you will posably get.*Get a evil smirk and pulls out a nother plushy and hits chris in the head repeatedly* The Wesker Plushy strikes!_

_Excella:Hey Bitch catch*Throws wesker plushy* Beware of the cuteness and that as close as you'll get._

_Ec:Buddy I have not forgot about you*Pulls out Spartan armor* Here you go._

_Joseph: I have a gift for you too*Pulls out shirt that says 'Allpo, S.T.A.R.S cut'_

_Well alas I must go Kiubbi Kagome is going to start a war before her fic is writen._

_Albert and Everyone: Awnser me this would you? In a fight between Albert asn Sephiroth who would win?_

Wesker: I wonder what this does...(Pulls the trigger on Chris and green gas goes out)

Entire Cast: Eeewwww...

Chris: Do you smell that?

Leon: Smell what?

Jill: I don't smell anything.

Chris: Oh god...the stench is terrible! (Runs out stage, EC looks at PH)

PH: What?

EC: Go get him.

PH: Why?

EC:...You're the co-host...?

PH: Ugh...fiiine...

(Few moments pass)

EC: We're back, and the Redfield repellent has been confiscated due to the use.

Wesker: I was starting to like that...

Chris: ...uh, thanks?

Jill: Hey, that's kinda cute! Can I see it? (Chris get smack by the plushie) Aww...(Takes the plushie and presses it's face to where Chris got smacked it) It's okaaay...

Excella: (Throws the plushie behind her) As if I need that...HAH! (I wanna pick it up _so _bad...)

EC: Um, why do I need this? (Turns a bit anxious

Joseph:...What does this mean...?

Entire Cast: WESKER.

Wesker: At least they have _some _belief over me.

EC: And next is MCG. (He prounounced it as, 'Muh-cuh-juh') He said...

_Cast: Well...it's an awesome game..._

_Here's a link : app/4000/_

_(Unfortunately you need some money to get one and also a proper Source Engine game like Counter Strike Source,_

_ANYWAY to the point : Try it._

_There's also free beta keys for GMod 13 in this website :_

_( Surprisingly barely anyone knows about the beta keys, there's still like 30,000 of them.)_

_Oh and call me MCG, kthxbai_.

EC: I think we can put that under the studio budget. We'll try it out hopefully soon, thanks.

Next is from Ikisha, she said...

_Salazar, whoop-ti-do? He is supposed to be the heir to your throne your genius._

_Leon, how's it feel to be an adoptive father? You should feel proud to have a handsome young man grow up to fallow in your footsteps. (And when I say handsome, the only thing that resembles Salazar is the pure white hair and blue eyes. The rest he looks like a hot British dude. There fore, making him handsome.)_

_Ashley, wanna be a big sister? I think you're gonna be the big sister role. And you get to see Leon a lot more. He can't hide forever!_

_Wesker, you as well have a daughter. she is six and annoying, but I know when she turns sixteen your gonna have the shot gun ready to chase of the males. Cuz your good like that._

_Sheva, no, no you can't, you got shot cuz ur own stupidity._

_Chris, I forgive you, cuz you got your ass kicked by Wesker. Multiple times._

_Claire, how is Roni? I hope she is okay, after the stuff at the airport and all. I feel bad for her, she shouldn't have had to go through that._

_Leon again, how do you feel about the youtube video Leon Feels Pretty? I say it is awesome! If you haven't seen it, you soooo need to! SADDLER SINGS! Luis sings and you feel pretty! llooll!_

Salazar: (Shrugs) The bloodline is going to die sometime.

Chief Mendez: You think we're going to _die_ sometime?

Salazar: If we were beaten by less than five people, you do know that leads to a sign. Hmm?

Leon: Cool, I guess...

Ashley: Deal. (Smiles evilly) (He's _all _mine...)

Wesker: First I have him. (Raises both arms towards Jake) Now I have a six year old. Was I in Vegas after a long night? And shotgun? Not my type of style. But yes, I would do that.

Sheva: And do you have any proof of my 'stupidity'? And do you think you're better than me?

Josh: Settle down, Sheva.

(Steve cups his hands as he crouches and said in a soft voice) Catfight!

Chris: At least you understand my situation...(Flexes shoulder)

Rani: I-I am fine, thank you for asking...

Claire: She's recovering well.

Leon: It's a trap, isn't it.

PH: And here we have...Botoingness. And he said...oh dear. -Ehem- He said..

_(Wakes up on the ground) Huh? What happened? What'd I miss? (Reads over the last two chapters)... Wait... Clara did what! A machete! Wh-What was cut off! (Starts looking all over my body to find out) I can't find anything! (Looks over at Clara and points my finger at her, shouting at the top of my lungs) YOU! (Pulls out the Red9 and Chicago Typewriter I had bought earlier and points the Red9 at Clara and the Chicago Typewriter into the air and I shout at the top of my lungs) With these guns I will pierce the Heavens and kick your ass! Just who the Hell do you think I am you crazy B****! Questions come first though._

_Okay, first I want to ask EC if he ca- (Looks over at Alexia in her "new" dress and I stop dead in my tracks) S-scratch that! EC! (Pulls EC uncomfortably close to me and whispers into his ear) EC, I want you to introduce me to Alexia. As you know, I am no good when it comes to speaking with beautiful ladies such as the golden haired maiden that stands before us. (Quickly pushes EC away) Okay, onto the next question._

_This one is for Jill. In Resident Evil Revelations, what did you think of Chris' new partner hitting on him? You know, what's her butt._

_Okay, this one is for Wesker. How can you claim to be a God if you don't have giant pointy sunglasses, a really manly catch phrase, an no, I am a God does not count. Everyone has to agree that it sounds manly. And last but not least, you don't even have a giant robot!_

_Okay, that should be all for now. It's good to hear from you again EC! I hope you update soon! Now then, back to Clara..._

(Ironically, Clara Radames is not real in the first place, so it's really Ada.)

Ada: This Clara seems quite...'a bitch'.

EC: Huh? Oh. Oka- (Gets pushed away by the reviewer) Hey! ...Alexia, Boto. Boto, Alexia. I introduced you two.

Alexia: Hello there...

Jill: I sense that she was bad in the first place, so I kept tabs on her.

Jessica: Someone's jealous.

Jill: Someone's a traitor.

Wesker: Since when did you became a part of the 'God choosers' council?

EC: You take care of this Clara, dear sir. I wish you well.

Next we have Saiyan Werewolf. She said...

_Uhhhhhh... I do not wanna know who said "She will be mine!" And... That hair? That's just nasty bro. _(PH does the whistle walk-away technique)__

_Wesker: You are handcuffed to Chris on a deserted island. You're enhanced viral abilities are GONE. Chris may be your only hope of surviving. What would you do?_

_Billy: Is it strange hanging out with a government agent on the set? (Leon) I am asking this because of your past._

_Leon, Billy, and Luis: (Only answer this if you have read my RE4 fanfic) how did you guys feel when Lexi "died"? _(Cannot answer, sorry..)__

_Thanks guys. Bye._

Wesker: I'd start thinking of ideas of cannibalism but 'pretending' I 'turned'.

Chris: That's disgusting.

Wesker: That's just part one. (Evilly grins)

Billy: I guess that's okay.

Leon: Why? What did you do?

Billy: Nothing.

Leon: Hey, I-

EC: Let's leave it at that, okay? Take it, PH.

PH: And here we have overseerneversleeps. He said..

_Good job and glad your back. Steve: thanks for the frendly match, i enjoyed it. Chris and Jill: you are both very athletic, and can fight well. my girlfriend and I do MMA as exercise, so would you like to go on an MMA double date with us? Wesker: I hope you loved that hair gel bomb that i just detonated in your lab as we speak. Overseers always take out there compitition and enemies. Hunk: when wesker pays you when he ask you to find me, ill double whatever his price is to tell him you cant. Overseer out!_

Steve: No prob, just one thing...When I tap out, don't pull harder. That was not cool.

(Chris and Jill look at each other head-to-toe)

Chris: As if you'd beat me.

Jill: Right, since when do you know that? (They face the reviewer) We're going.

Wesker: Thanks to you, I had a 'sticky' situation. (Rimshot)

PH: Wow, Wesker's first joke _ever..._

EC: For a firstie I give it a six of out of ten. Sorry.

PH: Five, and I was being nice to him...

HUNK: (Stumbles over words) Oh, uh, yes. He paid me to-

Wesker: I certainly did n-

HUNK: He paid me half a million.

PH: That's clever...huh...Um, Nichola-

Nicholai: Not your lifetime, that's for sure.

PH: Worth a shot. Anyways, we have DevlHunter. He said...

_I'm not gonna quit asking 'til you get off your lazy ass and type some damn songs, or I'll sic Taokaka on you! Good to see you're still alive, though._

_Brad: *DOPE-SLAP!* For the love of Wesker, Amaterasu, and Morgan Freeman, Curaga! Auto-Life! Regen! Now stop getting beat up!_

_Josh: It was scripted for you to survive. Those Majini were really never hurt by you. Not totally your fault, Sheva's by far worse._

_Chris: Okay, have you ever tried doing push-ups while listening to Ragna the Bloodedge's them from Blazblue? That's the only logical answer!_

_Leon: Ever play Devil May Cry? Specifically 1 and 3?_

_Rebecca: Just to throw it out there, are you a pyromaniac? Flame spray, detonatin' the mansion, molotovin' those leeches, you really like fire, don't you? Of course, you're the cute one of the series, so it's acceptable._

_Wesker: Fight Loz. If you've seen Advent Children, you know what I'm talkin' about._

_Claire: Either it's me, or you vaguely resemble an older version of Chihiro from Spirited away._

_EC: Listen, watch?vNOBIrvDjV-k._

_I WILL get you converted! Keep writin', and don't take a millennia this time!_

EC: (Sighs) Glad to know I am missed.

[I liked this part of the question. Very funny!]

Brad: G-Gee, thanks. W-Wait. Regen? Is that short of...

Rebecca: Regeneration?

Brad: Ohmaigawd...I am invicible...without the bad stuff! NEMESIS! HIT M-(Nemesis slaps him in the face)

Brad:...OW...I'm ALIVE...I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIIIIIV-(Gets stomped by Nemesis)

...That...I felt...(Passes out)

EC: I guess he never noticed 'Regen' is used for a few seconds. GEORGE!

George: (Sighs) On it...

Josh: It seems like the gods are seeming to be in my favor. [In this case, the writters.]

Chris: Huh? Push up the Ragna the Bloodwedge? Is that some sort of gothic cheese?

Jim: Seems like it, dawg.

Leon: A little this and that. But I think EC made a reference some chapter ago. (EC coughs)

PH: Oh yeaaah. Pretty funny.

Woah. What the _hell _did he just say? No, oh _hell _no. Only _I _get to say that! Who is this punk? I'mma find him...Nicholai, stock me up.

Nicholai: Alright...(Might as well leave now so Goodwill opens as soon as I come...)

EC: That's enough request from JRPGS fights for now, buddy. Maybe next time.

Claire:...Um...okay?

EC: It said 'Video Unavailable'...

And here we have Gisele Gionne. Here, she said...

_This chapter is AWESOME. I laughed a lot. XD_

_Okay then, I'll ask some questions again._

_EC: Being surrounded by the survivors, how do you feel? Ever expect to be one of them and fighting the dead? :D_

_Chris: You work out to grow out those muscles? I bet no. You're using steroids, aren't you? Naughty guy._

_Excella: I accuse you of being Jake's mother. XD Anyway, you're very sexy and awesome. I adore you wholeheartedly._

_Wesker: Why did you die so fast by being just killed by two rocket launchers on RE5?_

_Sheva: How's Africa? Did you missed Chris and Jill already? :P_

_Sorry for any grammar mistakes, by the way. XD_

_-Giselle_

EC: Feels great. (Smiles) I love being here. I do hope so, I would love to be by their side.

Chris: Sure you can...just...(Tightly squeezes EC's skinny arm) Do push ups every day. And you're good.

EC: Hey, I got determination.

Kevin: Oh yeah, he sure also has 'teen spirit'.

Chris: (Face-palms) No. I do not.

Excella: _Finally_, I get some out of this. Thank you, my dear.

Wesker: Want to take a dip into the next active volcano while I shoot two rockets at you?

Sheva: Yeah, they seem like great people. We could've had a drink or two.

EC: (Bow-chicka bow-wow. No, stop it EC. You dumb pervert.)

Next we have TehAwesomeNinja. She said...

_Hunk- How the hell do you know Frank West?_

_Rebecca,Bertha, and Harley - Who do you think out of you three is the better Medic?_

_Joseph- How did you not see that dog coming after you?_

_William- What do you think of Jake?_

HUNK: I get my information one way or another. (Grins behind the mask)

EC: Oh dear, a contest. But that seems a little vague. Wanna give a few catagories to debate on? Thanks.

Harley: I just get the job done.

Bertha: I vink I'm ze best.

Rebecca: I think I am a bit good.

PH: Good...? Good? GOOD? I think you're the most not only the best medic, but the best woman to walk on this Earth! I mean- You're pixie figure and you're cute voice-(Gets dragged away by EC, then tossed into SCP-087) AND I THINK YOUR PYROMANIA IS 'HOOOOOOOOOOO-'

Joseph: I-It was dark...

William: Other than being the son of the most creepy, maniacal, and narcassistic man I ever met, I think he's decent...for a while.

Wesker: That's the most nicest thing you ever said to me.

William: You're welcome.

PH: And next we have Rebecca Coen Chambers Hirasawa. Here's what she had to say...

EC: Uhh... Okay, obviously this isn't the first time she had written this in English...

_I have a question for Billy and Rebecca:_

_Do you love each other ?_

_Wesker :_

_Your child, Jake ... Maybe fall in love with Sherry..._

_Chris :_

_MARRIED JILL !_

_Claire:_

_Why you doest Cut your hair? You're Broken Neck Woman_

(Rebecca and Billy look at each other)

Rebecca: Fall...?

Billy: In love?...

Rebecca & Billy: Nahhh... (Then they look at each other for a moment) No...

(Both Chris and Jill blush)

Chris: That's nice...

Jill: Awfully sweet of you...

Chris and Jill: But I don't think we are ready for that yet...

Chris: Virus...

Jill: Spread...

Chris and Jill: The usual.

Claire:...Uhhh...?

PH: Anyways, -ehem- moving on.

Next is ZeFakeAccent. (Entire cast looks at Carlos, who was on EC's laptop.)

Carlos: (Completely fake suave, hispanic accent) Tu es mi corazon. God, thanks Rosetta Stone!

And he said...

_Im curious in many different ways (don't ask) but the question is for all(including u EC) whats ur favorite gun to take with u for zombie fighting and stuff._

Chris: Anything I'd get my hands on.

Leon: Same here.

Billy: Also me. Better than nothing.

Kevin: My trusty .45.

Barry: My magnum and two sandwiches.

Wesker: Samurai Edge.

Jill: The Skorpion seemed very nice.

Rebecca: Anything that could get me away from those things..

PH: Then I have you covered...

Claire: I like anything semi-auto and can fit comfy in my one hand.

Steve: My Lugers are the best!

Alfred: I like my rifle..

Alexia: That you can't hurt a giant that's a foot away from you.

EC: I like to run'n gun. That's the main thing, really. But the M4A1 looks really cool...

Moving on, last we have...FastnMad. Here's what he had to say.

_EC u the man! Great job for gathering every one and meeting up like this. U guys are awesome!_

_Well time for the questioning._

_Chris and Jill, if u were stuck on a remote place which u can't get help anywhere. What would u do? How will ur "partnership/relationship" be tested?_

_Leon, u are a government agent right? How'd u get that position from a being a _

_(rcpd I think) to such a high position?_

_[sorry I hit submit by accident when typing, I'm using my handheld for this]_

_Wesker, ever got bored listening to everyone and wanted to do something else? The only time when ur not grouchy was when u saw Alexia's infected form._

_Claire, what were u doing fighting against tofu? They seem pretty harmless unless they got millions of tiny little sharp mouths nibbling at you, rather heavy like a car, or so slimy u can't take it._

_P.S. Who'd u rather date? EC or Steve? NO THIRD CHOICE_

_P.S.S. if u didnt answer the q or made a third choice I will personally go through that door and tickle u with this rather golden feather! I heard u were ticklish_

_P.S.S.S. Chris if ur gonna beat me up, I got a Dragonauv Sniper Rifle loaded with tranqs_

Chris: You know, standard protocol. Live long, then live long to get out.

Jill: And you if you're with someone with quite some time, even if you hate him or her. Someway. You can evolve more... but there are some cases...(Looks at Wesker) that are not true...

Leon: Since I was one of the survivors of Raccoon City, and I had one of the important people with me alive and well. (Looks at Sherry) The government think I was really good but needed work. So, they decided to let my train for it and it got me for that position.

And it's 'R.P.D.'

Wesker: Oh I just bear with it. Great patience comes with rich rewards.

Chris: Wow, never knew you could be so sentimental, Wesker.

Wesker: Shut up, Chris.

Claire: You explained it yourself. (EC and Steve look at her) Great. Now you put me in a dillema, slash deadlock.

EC: ...I don't mind, Claire.

Steve: ...

Claire: ...Steve. (Steve yelps with excitement, and runs right off the stage, whooping.)

(EC sighs and nods, reading the paper some more.)

EC: Tickle you with a- I am not going to ask. Our reviewers are getting _much _weirder now.

Chris: The thing is, I'm not a five hundred pound Gorilla. And obviously, you never seen the competition between me and Forest. And what are you?

HUNK: And obviously, the Dragonov does _not _let you fit a -MEOW-ing tranquilizer darts 'that can knock out a five-hundred pound Gorilla'.

PH: Really? I thought...NICHOLAI...

Nicholai: Oh, I forgot. Got to go check on those guns you ask for. Bye.

EC:...And I guess it's about time we have to go too. I'm ECDeadly,

PH: And I'm Phoenix Helix.

EC: This is Ask the Survivors and we'll see you in a couple of weeks. Ask big, my friends.

Well, yeah.

I know, it's ridiculous. It's summer and I am supposed to have time making these much quicker, but yeah. Things kinda happens.

I just finished this as soon as I finished watching a movie called _Chronicle_. Great movie, but kinda sad.

Anyways, so yeah. That's it for me. Want anything to ask, put it in the reviews section, if more private. PM me.

So yeah, peace out.

EC was walking out of the stage, placing the laundry basket by the side of the doorway and turned around to go back to his own dorm. But then someone stopped him.

"EC, wait."


	24. 22: SOS

**Chapter 22: S.O.S.**

(EC walks out of his quarters, his eyes were baggy and bloodyshot, in his clothes from two weeks ago, holding a controller in his hand that he now just dropped. He stretches and reaches for the coffee machine.)

EC:...I don't think I should drink caffeine...

(Finds the reflection of himself from the handle, and he noticed that he looked like a terrible mess.)

EC: Eh, forget it. (Fills the cup to the brim with 'Coffee' (Really is just hot chocolate) and just as he brings the cup to his lips..)

PH: HEY EC! READY FOR THE QUESTIONS? (Of course you know what happens next, EC spills the coffee all over his _face_ and then just starts to run around, screaming)

EC: HAH! HAH! HOOOOO! HOT! HOOOT! HYAGH!

PH: Oh, I guess I wasn't supposed to do that...

EC: YOU THINK? (Starts to bite his tongue as he rips out his shirt and dives into a magically coincidental swimming pool right next to the platform, but then ends up doing a belly flop. Then as he walks out of the swimming pool, he sees the entire cast in front him by, caught by surprise, EC falls backwards by the pool, doing a backflop. He screams underwater, and slowly gets out of the pool.)

Nemesis: C'mon EC, no time for dilly-dallying. We got questions to do.

Chris: Yeah, we got no time here...did you do something to your hair? (EC is now shirtless and red as a cooked lobster.)

EC: (Speaks sourly)...Who placed this pool here?

Alfred: (Raises hand very slowly)

EC: _Just _you?

Alfred: (In a wimpy fashion) I had an acomplice...

EC: Who is it? (PH does the greatest plan, to do whistle walk-away technique.) Phoenix. (Phoenix stops) Why did you do that?

PH: I...Uh...OH! It's summer...and It's kinda hot, and _very _roomy, here...Sooo...uh, yeah. Oh and by the way there's a Jacuzzi that could fit us over there...

EC: (I can't believe he is _still _trying to lie after having a long string of drool hanging from his mouth.) Alright, I believe you.

PH: Really?

EC: Yeah, and let's have the questioning in the pool.

PH: Really?

EC: Uhuh, and I heard Hunnigan is sensitive to the sun, so she should really could use the suntan lotion.

PH: REALLY? (EC facepalms to the fact that they have a closed roof.)

After a few moments of confusion and stupidity...

PH: I feel _stupid. _

EC: Yeahhh...

(Everyone is in the pool, in their swimming outfits with most attractive ladies in two-piece bikinis including Sherry, except Rebecca who wore a One-Piece. Guys in their trunks except Alfred, who also, wears a one piece...

Nemesis...Still the same thing.

Nemesis: God _dammit._

Hey, you are just a pack of meat slapped into one.

Nemesis: Heyyy! ...I thought I could impress with my muscles...

Your deformed muscles.)

PH: Blinded by.._LUST. _I need to control myself.

EC: Correcto-mundo.

PH: Be a better man.

EC: Exactleh.

PH: FOR REBECCA.

EC: UH-(Hells no.)

ALRIGHT. First up we have...um, err...Okay, first we have 'Skyline'. And here's what he had to say.

_Omg I never regretted reading this, it's a masterpiece I tell u.(my friend recommended this to me, I'll do the same and spread the word)  
><em>(EC twitches)

EC: Tell... 'u'.

_Well on to the q&a then_

_For all the guys in here(incuding hosts) whatd you guys do to impress ur "crush"or "the love of ur life"  
><em>(EC twitches)

EC: ...'ur'.

_Oh a note to the host I'm new to this fan fiction thing (so i hope u guys forgive me for such a lane question) and I know u can do things like give a cookie or push people into the "the fan pit" but the guy before gave Luis a "SD666" did it broke or something cuz I was looking forward to it randomly materializing bacon that's creativity._

_Come to think of it... I've always wanted to do this._

_*gives everyone a dozen of cookies*_

_*gives EC a lie detector* have fun_

_*slaps Ashley's mouth with duct tape, ties her up and hangs her outside the building above a pool full of sharks by the rope tied to her ankles* And that's for dying on me all time in the game and for being so F*CKING ANNOYING!_

EC: Well, thank you for your 'well put out' and heart touching sentence, Skyline. And I appreciate you help spreading the word.

Alright...Well, I try to be funny. But that of course, in person with a pretty girl I never succeed. I always have a pattern when it comes to it...

PH: Actually, we have a video on it.

EC: WHAT.

Claire: This sounds interesting...

Alyssa: Dammit, why didn't I get this footage...? What happened to my camerama- Oh wait, he died...

Steve: (Smirks) Where is my popcorn?

EC: Guys, guys...we need to think about this...

Chris: Got two jumbos. One is Butter, other is salted...

Billy: (Raises hand) I ordered for Salted.

Kevin: I got the butter!

Jim: Man, scoot over! I gotta get some of this action...

Ada: Can you save this for later?

EC: Seriously, you don't know what you're doing...Wait, what _did _you record?

PH: You in school. SOMEBODY HIT THE LIGHTS! (Nemesis shoots the ceiling and the lights come out.)

Jill: Start already!

Brad: Ohmaigawd I am so scared... (Wesker walks in)

Wesker: Oh, just in time for EC's demoralizing.

EC: Oh god...

PH: Alright, starting in three...two...one...(The movie starts, there was a title that said, 'The comparison of EC's socializing.' Then it shows: EC is wlaking in casual clothes in a black shirt and blue jeans, converse shoes and books under his right arm.)

(EC is walking in the hallway, and he sees a guy walk up to him.)

Guy: Hey man, (EC and the guy do an Up and down fistbump) You ready for the party tonight?

EC: Yeah, man. Totally! It's going to be great.

Guy: Yeah man, you're the life of the party, bro. (Places a hand on EC's shoulder)

EC: Nawww..(Shrugs it off)

Guy: Hell yeah, man. Can't wait. Later.

EC: Later.

(In the next and last scene, EC is talking to a rather attractive girl.)

Girl: Hey, what's up?

EC: Uh..hi there...eldoodrekcinS...

Girl: ...oh-kay...Um, yeah, bye.

EC: Bye. (Raises a hand to wave, but his hand was doing the Spock sign from Startrek, he slaps it down and turns around, walks away and facepalms. The screen turns black.)

EC:...I don't even watch a bit of Startrek...

PH: (Red neck impression) It's okey to bey sad sumtimes.

EC: Shut up, man-tool.

PH: (Normal voice) What did you say?

EC: Nothing.

Hunnigan: (Kind of true.)

Steve: Kch-Kch-Kch-Kch-Kch!

EC: The heck? (Everyone turns to Steve, who is sitting there, trying to laugh silently but his face is filled with forced concealing of his laughter, which in the end makes an awkward choking sound, and clapping too, so he basically is sitting there clapping like a r-meow!-ed seal.)

Steve: (Takes a big breath) God that was priceless! (EC begins to sulk)

Jill: Aw, it's okay EC. It's just a part of being young, right Chris?... Chris? (Chris is seen going back in to the pool. Then there was a bunch of air bubbles coming to the surface. EC begins to sulk again.)

Ada: Yeah right, being young...Oh, those were my golden days.

Leon: Everybody chokes sometime.

EC: Really? Even you?

Leon: God no. Did you see the work I do, imagine if I _choked. _(EC sulks yet again) Oh, crap. That backfired.

Claire: I thought it was adorable.

(Chris pokes his head out the water while Steve stops laughing.)

Chris & Steve: WHAT.

Rebecca: Yeah I thouht it was cute too. (Billy twitches)

PH: WHAT.

EC: Gee, thanks...

So back to the question, unless she likes good inteligence, having the same tastes as I do or being really good at video games, I _try _to be funny. As you saw back then I tend to panic when situations arise.

Steve in the background: AAAAMEN.

PH: Shut up, Steve...

Steve: S-sorry...

EC: Thanks, Phoenix.

PH: Don't mention it.

So back to the question, I um, yeeeaaaahhhhh.

Entire Cast (Except Rebecca): Yeah we already knew that...

Rebecca: Wait, what does he do? (A big unison of face-slappage occurs)

Brad: OW!

Nemesis: Sorry! I need to move for some armlength...

EC: Uh, let's just move on.

PH: Good idea.

Chris: I just show her a good time.

Leon: Same here.

Billy: Either I make her think orange jumpsuits are attractive, or do things to wipe that 23 murders off my sheet.

Rebecca: You do realize it's permanent, right?

Billy: Dammit.

Wesker: I'd spare her life.

Barry: I'd go in the kitchen to make her a sandwich.

EC: (Oh the irony. I am going to burn in hell for that..)

Mrs. Burton: I don't think want that, Barry...

Barry: Yes ma'am...

Carlos: Let the woman walk with the wonder being that walks on this Earth. (Jill shakes her head as she sinks into the water)

Luis: Candlelight dinner with a view of the stars.

Steve: I dunno.

Nemesis: I would...say nice things...about her?

Krauser: I'd teach her the ways of combat to become like me. Then we would produce offspring to make our child like us, then we would-

PH: That's...not part of the question, dude.

Krauser: Whatever.

Brad: I would...

Joseph: Run away from her? (Cackles as he fives Forest)

Brad: Possibly, really.

(The entire cast becomes silent)

PH: Uh, moving on.

EC: DO NOT SPEAK OF IT.

Sadler: Hurm...?

Kevin: Actually, I wish I could have some bacon right now.

Sherry: Maple flavoring anyone? (Murmurs of agreement occur, EC sighs as he reluctantly whips out the weapon.)

EC: (Kinda wanted it for myself...)

(He takes it and dips the weapon underwater and brings it back up to shoot bacon on the ground beside him.) Happy...

PH: We all are now. Oh, cookies, thanks! Just leave it because I don't want any...soggy-chip cookies.

(Laugh track plays)

PH: I hate you guys.

EC: A lie detector, huh? I think I'll use it for later...thanks, I appreciate it.

Steve: Thought you were gonna say, 'Like I wanted for Christmas!'

EC: Took the words right out of my mouth. (Steve gives him an odd look) It was a joke.

(Laugh track plays, EC sighs)

Ashley: Wait, WHAT- (The reviewer does his action accordingly) HUH? LEEON! HEEEELP! LEON!

Leon: Yeah... (Ashley in the background screaming the same thing over again) I think I'll take a coffee break.

EC: Hate to ask this skyline, but doesn't doing that _defeats_ the purpose? Why not-

Ashley: HEEEELP! LEON! OR ANYONE!

EC: ...Angrilly strap on some knight armor on her or some-

Ashley: NO! I AM NOT GOING BACK IN THERE! It's hot, sweaty, and wow does that sound dirty...

PH: Wow, that tape does not work with this girl.

EC: Yeah, killer pipes. I'll go get her...you read the next one.

PH: Got it. (EC is walking seen walking to the window to bring Ashley back in)

Alright...So next we have-

EC: (In the background) Oh god, that's high.

PH: Ceava Rose and Blue Skies Mobius.

Ashley: EASY, EASY!

EC: CALM DOWN! I'm trying to not look- oh _GOD _is it breezy- oh Christ, that's high. And _sharks._

Claire: Can somebody help him?

Steve: Nah, I think he's fine.

PH: And here is what they have to say.

_We both missed you, EC.. Missed you a lot and plan to hunt you for the delay.._

EC: Wait, _what _did they say?

Ashley: HEY! Pay attention!

EC: Do you _want _me to drop you?

Ashley: (Pouts) No...__

_FYAI, Carla Radames is real.. She's blonde, and kinda remind us as Annete Birkin.. So who's the bad guy? His name is Derek C. Simmons, who worked for goverment and probably ex-researcher of Umbrella plan to rebuild Umbrella.. Is Neo Umbrella, guys!_

PH: Ugh, jeez Capcom. Make up your mind.

(Ashley falls back in the window onto EC)

Ashley: Oh my god, EC. It's called a _push up._

EC: Do you wanna thank me and go back in the pool, or do you want me to push you back out?

Ashley: Okay, fine. (kisses him on the cheek) Thanks...(Jumps back in the pool)

EC:...Women.

Leon: (I know how it feels, too EC.)

_CR : Ok, Mr. Nivans I get it now.. You flatter a lot, Italian-American.. Oh Italian-American suits you well too, based my own guess.. And probably,yes Chris.. Trauma messed you up.. I feel..sorry to you.. You being drunked,depressed..everything awful since you lost all your man.. Surprising a lot, you are Captain now.. Never know if Mr. Steroids is Captain already after assasinate Wesker.. And Piers, your subordinates.._

_And Spectre, you are good.. I don't mind if you are lack of physical and socialization.. Cause.. I love the way you are..always silent..different with Beltway, noisy but fun -smirks-_

_BM : Aww.. My tears gonna drop by the Birkin's romance of tragedy And yes, not even a drop, Four-Eyes.. Unless if you persuade her.. Hehehehe.. Anyway, the way Beltway laughs kinda reminds me of Merchant.. 2 guess, Merchant is Beltway, or Beltway is Merchant's Dad :p_

_Say, did I miss something? Oh yes! Beautiful Tyrant contest! EC is so meanie, he never make it come true *cries and sobs* Your turn, Ceav.._

_CR : I feel RE6 is the roulette role from RE.. Like Captain Wesker Marksman Chris In RE6, Captain Chris Marksman Piers.. Albert Wesker William Birkin Jake Muller Sherry Birkin.. World believe is a fate, so maybe you two should get marriage.. Beside, Jake is protective over Sherry too.. I hope Wesker and William agree with me.._

_Forgot something.. Spectre, you are paired to Bertha, Beltway to Four-Eyes, and Vector to Lupo, so what do you guys think? Is fandom actually?_

_BM : Oh yeah, what make you so awesome Leon? You are surrounded by the ladies.. From Claire, Ada, Ashley, Hunnigan, Angela, and the last Helena.. *winks winks*_

_CR : Chris just Jill, and Sheva.. Wesker just Ada and Excella.. Are you a playboy, Mr. Kennedy?_

_Bye bye_

EC: Neo Umbrella? Sounds like a neat yet desperate move by Capcom over there.

PH: Sort of, yeah.

Piers: Ma'am, There is kind of a reason my name is that way. But thank you.

Chris: ...Can we please stop going there?

Spectre: Thank you for your...'input'...

Beltway: Heh, I give you my thanks too.

Wait, what? (Looks at the Merchant)

Merchant: Hello theyr, strang'a.

Beltway: Uh...

Bertha: I can quickly see the resemblance. (Wolfpack starts to cackle)

EC:...That was...

PH:...attractive. (EC looks at him oddly) I was kidding!

EC: How about this: You do the Tyrant beauty contest...I'll be the...

Hunnigan: (Coughs) Host.

EC: HOST of the show.

Hunnigan: (He owes me.)

Wesker and William: Uhhh...(Looks at each other) We're dead, so who cares?

Spectre: (Looks at Bertha) Too creepy.

Bertha: (Looks at Spectre) Too quiet.

Beltway: (Looks at Four-Eyes) Too brainy.

Four-Eyes: (Looks at Beltway) Too mouthy.

Vector: (Looks at Lupo) Too naggy.

Lupo: (Looks at Vector) Too timid.

PH: It's so juvenile but I _have _to say it...

_MUCH _better love story than twilight.

Leon: (Shrugs, unsure of his answer)...my sense of humor?

Uh, I don't see myself as that.

Entire Cast: Bye! (Waves away)

EC: _Totally _missing out on the pool party.

PH: Totally bro.

Now we have MCG with a productive review!

_Well its pronounced Em-Cee-Gee but whatever._

_Also thanks for considering actually trying it._

EC: Did my best. (Lowers his head, PH pats him on the shoulder)

PH: It's okay.

EC: I DID MY BEST! (Gets on his knees, waves his fist in the air)

Oh and no problemo.

Here we have Rasha, the Dark Uchiha! Here's what she got to say.

_Hi everyone its me again.*Walks in with a shirt that says -MEOW- Jenova I found Weskeranity.*_

_Ec:Why did you take the modified Spartan Laser form wesker?There was a reason I modified it so it wouldn't put holes in anyone or any thing._

_Nemisis:I have a gift for you *Pulls out Loveless*Here ya go_

_Joseph Frost: The shirt I gave you is a reminder of the incedent with the dogs. Allpo is a brand of dog food, The S.T.A.R.S cut was you. Your giving blonds the reputation of being dumb! No offence to Albert,Sherry, William, Annett, Alexia or the drag queen of a brother Alexia has._

_*Starts didging around her bag*Now where did I put that damn thing._

_Rebecca:I do have something for you and it makes your job as a medic all the more easer. One of the many pirks I have Dealing With Sephiroth on a daliey bases. *Runs her fingers over a orb* Found it. *Pulls out the cure materia* This is a Cure materia._

_*Looks at HUNK* Mr. Death can I see your knife please sir._

_*Sees Brad* On second thought never mind. Use it if you wish but make sure you say Cure that is the trigger._

_Oh snap I have to get back to my set Ec, Maybe sometime you can help me cohost and I did get a hold of Lightning for you so she will be in the first chapter._

_This is for Every one: What was everyones reaction to the Devil May Cry reboot. *Kisses wesker's cheek and leaves*_

(Everyone looks at Rasha's T-shirt)

Jim: Daaamn.

EC: -ehem, cough- Well, I don't...Well I don't want the guys to leave the platform...wow uh, we need them here to answer the questions...

Nemesis: Huh, a book. Thank you...

EC: (Hah, a book that Genesis...Wait, Nemesis, Genesis...Nemesis, Genesis...WOW.)

Joseph: I will not give a comment.

Alfred: WOW. Is that all the recognition I get now?

Alexia: That's what you will get for the rest of your life, for crossdressing...

Alfred: Oh _god._

Rebecca: Really? Ooh! It's pretty cute. Thanks! I think I should save this for later...

PH: Let's test it out! (Whips out a blade)

Chris: WOAH there. No one's getting hurt for now, alright?

PH: It was worth a shot. (Places the blade back)

(HUNK takes his knife out and flips it in the mid air, grabbing it with his two fingers by the tip of the blade he hands it over.)

Brad: (Oogles at Rebecca's orb) Huh, what?

EC: Oh, sure! I don't mind whatsoever. We just need more reviewers for you, y'know!

Entire Cast except EC and PH: Wut?

EC: I think it-

PH: Sucks.

EC:...Not the one I was going for. But I think it has a ton of potential, but NJ is putting too much out there, I thought they'll spoil the whole game before it even comes out... So ye- What are you do-

Wesker: What in the name of...?

EC: Err...nevermind. MOVING ON.

Next is chris coard with the most well put in thought review.

_Punchs chris in the face gives wesker 2 ROCKET LAUNCHERS_

_chris : you suck_

EC: (?)

Chris: Uh, okay.

PH: Just, no.

Anyways, here we have Gisele Gionne, and she says...

Another great and funny chapter. :D

_First, happy summer holiday guys! Hope there are no more sickening zombie threats, at least for now. :P_

_EC: This chapter actually comes out faster than I expected, so I think it didn't take such a long gap between this chapter & the previous one. Anyway, sorry for double post, kinda error here. :/ *gives you a big tube of sunscreen lotion* Just don't get yourself burn! ;)_

_Questions for the survivors are coming!_

_Chris: Push-up? You did push-up to grow out such BIG, massive muscles? I just found these on your bedroom. *shows you lots of steroids* don't try to hide it from us or I'll become a crazy fangirl over you._

_Wesker: You can't kill me using Rocket Launchers, Albert. *smirks* What could possibly the dead done to me?_

_Excella: No need to, lady. ;) You're amazing, and you know it. XD *gives you a small keychain with Wesker's face on it* to keep you remember to someone you love the most. And, take it. Or I'll ask Wesker to inject you with T-Virus._

_Piers: How old are you, exactly? Rumors said you're in your teenage years._

_Claire: Who do you choose: Wesker/Leon ?_

_Sheva: How 'bout to catch them both on America? Drinks are waaay better there, I suppose. ;)_

_Yep, thank you for reading, everyone! Happy summer vacation! Have a nice day and protect both EC and PH always!_

Four-Eyes: (Monotone) Whoop-tee-doo.

EC: Yeah. I know! But this chapter took much longer than expected. Sorry...But yeah, it's here at least, right? It's just I had to go to my second cousin's Birthday which is the greatest I ever had! So yeah. (Smiles) Oh, and I don't burn. I kinda tan. But thanks!

Leon: Hey, what's that on your arm?

EC: This? It's not a burn.

George: Yeah but it still doesn't look right...is that...?

Steve: _Jellyfish _stings?

EC: Ehhh...

Jill: It's all over your forearm...

PH: Moving on... Uh...

Chris: Yes it's true- Those...are not...mine...

Piers: Ma'am, I strongly advice you to _not _take him back to those times.

Wesker: I am a _god. _So I can't die!

EC: Actually in Greek Mythology by any chance to could die.

Wesker: _Silence._

EC: Okay.

Excella: Thank you...I strongly appreciate it...(Takes the keychain)

Piers: I can tell you that I am a young man, ma'am.

Claire: Leon, hands down.

Leon: I guess I could feel special about this.

Claire: You didn't try to kill me, right?

Leon: Yeah...

Claire: That was first on the checklist.

Wesker: Right...

Entire Cast: You too!

PH: We have great fans.

EC: I know. So here we have Rebecca Coen Chambers Hirasawa. She says...

_Hiyaaa! I am back !_

Steve: Great way to start a letter...__

_Jill :_

_Do you know K-On ? and Tsumugi Kotobuki might is your ... Twin sister ?_

_Rebecca:_

_I have same hair Cut like you ..._

_Billy:_

_You... Are you lie to me ? I know you are fall in love with Becca !_

_Wesker:_

_You are the god... Of crazy people in my school..._

_Claire:_

_Are you okay? Um... I mean your leg... In Degeneration..._

_Chris :_

_Do you know Giselle Gionnr ? My BBF? She is your fans ! Give her some autograph please !_

_Leon:_

_I hope your hair isn't like that ... And ... You are .. Kissing a girl Named Angela in Degenration right?_

_Jake and Sherry :_

_Do you married ? I Want become your bridesmaid !_

_Excella_

_Your costume ... Very ugly_

Jill: No...but I will look it up sometime...!

Rebecca: Really? (Giggles) Then I think you have a great sense of hairstyles then!

PH: (Maybe I should make an appoinment to the salo- nevermind.)

Billy: I have no comment.

EC: This should be like, in some celebrity gossip show or something...

(Raises his hands and slides them across slowly, saying) Billy Coen love life...CONSPIRACY?

Wesker: ...That's when _you _think they are crazy...Right?

Leon: Actually, my hair was going to look short and spikey, but then I would look like Chris, so I went with the bangs instead, don't complain to me. And yes, she was dying and I wanted to help her...

Angela: You can say that again...

Jake: (Looks at Sherry) Sorry, but we just met.

Sherry: Sweet for you to say, but yeaaah...meeting the son of the man I knew my father now dislikes...kind of weird.

Claire: Like Romeo and Juliet...(Sighs in a dreamy fashion)

Steve: Oh dear.

Excella: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, my dear.

PH: Next we have overseerneversleeps. He says...

_Hi there! First, thankyou Chris and Jill for a great double date, my girlfriend and I had fun. Dr. Salvador : would you consider dateing one or both of the Bella sisters? Salizar: would you consider joining a midgit wrestling legue? you could be called Mr Shamrock! Lastly, Hunk: do you perfer Russian or American guns? Thanks for your time guys and Wesker be prepaired for another strike mwahahahahahaha_

Chris: No problem.

Jill: Anytime, as long as Chris's behind is on the line, I'm always in.

Chris: You were cheating.

Jill: Does doing multiple submissions count as cheating?

Chris: Never gave me a chance...

Jill: (Pats him on the shoulder) That means you have to practice.

Dr. Salvador: Uno? Hah! (Both girls go at both sides, he puts his arm around him) Hahah...siii...

Leon: That's just...

Ashley: Downright disturbing.

Ada: Nothing in this world could scrape that out of my head...

Krauser: ...I probably shouldn't say anything about this rather awkward situation...

Salazar: NO! (Lashes out for a moment)...(Quietly) I like the name, though...

HUNK: Whatever which one is closest to me. But I think American Weapons has a sense of a 'Cool' edge to it.

EC: See you later, too man.

Wesker:...great, another threat. Great people you bring over, EC.

PH: We know. AND we have Jake S. he said...

_Not a question, it's a statement. Ashley isn't in RE6. That's Sherry. It's on Resident Evil's wiki. Also, Leon said a while back, that Mr. Graham is out of Term. That's Adam Benford. Anyway,_

EC: (I would have made fun of him for being so slow to find out, but then again at this time almost everyne knows the cast about now. So yeeeaaaahhhh...)

(I mean, I was not going to make fun of him! That would be mean...)__

_Question for Leon: We both know you could have stopped Ada from taking the sample at the end of RE4, so why didn't you?_

Leon: I don't know...I just froze...I know, it may seem stupid. It was within my grasp but for some reason..I didn't...wow. I guess that is my biggest screw-up, yet...

PH: We have those, even I do. (Of course...)

Anyways, we are with Christie _Redfield..._

(Chris and Claire look at each other)

Claire: Thought she was...

Chris: She said she was...

Claire and Chris: Forget it...

_Like my name this way_

_Anyone, Why the **** is there so many Creva stories ? why I asked this? Because I was born a Chrill fan!_

_Wesker, I am now addicted to reading Chris x Leon and Chris x Wesker . What should be my next pairing ?_

_Alfred, your voice is so funny! I almost died! hahahahaha you cross dressing weirdo_

EC: I have a speculation that since in RE5, there must be new gamers entering into the RE franchise there, and or people see more touching interaction between the two. So, yeah...That's what I thought...

Chris: Creva...?

Sheva: Chrill...?

Wesker: Anything other than that.

Alfred: I guess this _is _the only recognition I can get...

Alexia: Very true, brother...

EC: And here we have residentkilla. Here he says...

_*Shoots down final zombie on hotel then pulls out communicator*_

_Chris: BSAA rocks. Who do you reccomend Claire should date?_

_Claire: what do you think about your buisness woman suit in the mercenaries 3D? You look smokin...(Chris snarls) nice._

_Leon: I've been to different quizzes to see which Resident evil character I was. I scored as you every time. By any chance what do we have in common? I work solo, don't care what bad things people have to say about me and get the job done._

_Phoenix: Whats your reaction when Rebecca dies in RE0 and the mercenaries?_

_Steve: I still believe your alive man._

_Wesker: Who would you pick as your goddess? Btw i saw the strength kratos has. You honestly don't wanna get in his way._

_Jake & Sherry: how strange do you find it that you never knew each other, but you parents did, yet you become a pair in RE6?_

Chris: Okay, first you compliment on the military occupation I work in, then you just point out ask what my sister should date? Great start...no clue. But definetly not Steve over there.

Steve: (Splashes water) DAMMIT!

Claire: I think I look pretty Snazzy at it. So I like it. Especially the glasses.

EC: That do not have lenses...

Leon: Pretty much everything you had to say there, buddy.

PH: Like...(Looks at Rebecca, goes on the diving board, then starts bouncing, then jumps, quickly, he says) -SPLASH!-

Steve: Thanks, I appreciate it...

Wesker: I have yet to decide...and I will still not back down to the challenge.

Jill: Albert Wesker: An arrogant man since the death of S.T.A.R.S.

Jake and Sherry: (Nods) We just found out and we kind of find it...very...awkward.

PH: (Gargles, comes to the surface) And next...(swims to the wall to grab bacon) we have Resident Evil Gamer. And he says...

_Sup y'all heh last time i was here was chap 19...good to be back now then..._

_Chris:Ever heard of Uncharted? the main char is a pure RE REmake rip-off version of you? Also Y U NO PROTECT CLAIRE? beat EC and those ***bags :D_

_Belteway: Ya know you're a total ass in ORC_

_Four Eyes: If you want blood RC i filled with it_

_Claire: If they kill Leon in ORC why do you just sit there and not help him?_

_Leon:Just noticed how you're RE4 voice is a highpitched version of Wesker's...can't explain that_

_Sherry do you prefer you're Re2 look or Re6 look?_

_HUNK: Where in all hell did you're sorry -meow- go after Umbrella's fall?_

_Piers:You know you're a Re1 chris rip-off (no more formalities lighten up)_

_Ada:Why do you look more american in RE6 i prefer you're asian looks_

_Steve:Did you ever hit puberty?_

_Krauser: Never got a answer why do you hate Leon_

_Nicolai:Where are you from you have a russian accent_

_(Hmmm guess that's all for now if these questions were asked my apologies i need to catch up)_

_Oh, and Wesker:You're overated_

Chris: Oh yeah, I think I heard of that. It's like Indiana Jones or something, right? (Turns to EC)

EC: Right. (But really one of my favorite games, really...) But no. I don't think it's a pure-rip off. The only reason you'd think so is because of the hair. It would be a rip off if by chance they look exactly alike, including their personality. As you can see...Chris don't usually has the sarcastic type...

And _what_ did he say?

Chris: (Tightens his fists) You know, EC. I can be quiet sarcastic.

EC: Y-Yeah, I don't know what I'm talking about...Wow, quite the guns you have there...you work our, orrr...

Chris: Or _what?_

EC:...Work out?

Chris:... Nah, (Pats EC on the shoulder gently) I wouldn't hurt anyone unless they really cross the line.

EC: Really?

Chris: Yeah.

EC: Gee...thanks.

Beltway: You forgot to put the 'bad' in 'bad ass'.

Four-Eyes:...are you going to give it to me or not?

Claire: Leon told me to keep Sherry away, so I had to while he tries to defend us. But _if _they killed him which could be nearly impossible-

Leon: Thank you. (Grabs a cookie and tosses it to Claire)

Claire: No problem. So it would be nearly impossible to, but if they did, they'd find us and force us over there.

Vector: (Tough son of a -meow!-. One of the reasons I'd side with him.)

Leon: It's a coincidence.

EC: [Check the voice actors list. Maybe that could solve your problem.]

Sherry: Are you _serious? _(Stands up from the pool) I look _amazing _now!

PH: Really do.

Jake: Stunning. Wait, what did she look like back then? (EC places a picture of younger Sherry back then) WOAH.

Annette: I knew we would make a beautiful daughter.

William: I know, sweetie. (The two kiss)

Sherry: Guyyysss...get a room...

HUNK: My 'sorry -meow!-' went somewhere else.

Billy: Which was...?

HUNK: Not saying a word. I answered the question.

PH: But you just said a word. More than one really.

HUNK: Be quiet...

EC: [Probably true, since everyone liked Chris's remake look.]

Chris: (Monotone) Oh no, there is two rip offs on me now...

Piers: No formalities? Well then I really don't care what you'd think of me. To me, I'm just a person that _somewhat_ resembles him. Unless you got a checklist on what Captain Chris and I have in common, I suggest you do your homework.

PH and Steve: Wow.

Chris: That was good, Piers...

Piers: Thank you, Sir.

Ada: Is it the clothes, or the hair? I really think it's one of the two...I just wanted to look more...different.

Steve: Probably like, four years ago.

Krauser: ...if he's my enemy, He's my enemy. He's destined to die, and the longer he lives, the more I despise him. Don't you ever read my book?

Leon: Your _book?_

Krauser: War 101, by Jack Krauser.

EC: How did you...?

Krauser: If i'm not getting any questions I'm writting...

PH: (I could never imagine him write a book...) (Imagines Krauser writting on the tabletop at night, a lamp shining bright on it, writting with a quill) ...maybe more like... (Imagines Krauser firing bullets into the page) Yup, more like it.

(Everyone looks at the reviewer with a 'Really.' Look)

Nicholai:...Nicholai Ginovaef. My accent...you never pick up that much, don' t you? Just like Phoenix.

PH: What did you say? (Jumps out the pool, whipping out a pistol from his trunks)

Nicholai: I said you never pick up much. (PH points the gun at his face)

Rebecca: Phoenix! No! (Phoenix turns to face Rebecca, drops the gun (which accidentally discharges) and clasps his hands with hers)

PH: I will...just for you.

Chris: Is everybody okay? (Entire cast looks around, sees Barry who is very still)

Jill: Barry...are you okay?

(Barry slowly leans to the side, to see a hole in his sandwich, everyone sighs in relief, Barry takes a bite out of it)

Barry:...I think it needs more..._pizzazz. _(Walks over to the poolside to grab bacon and a cookie, places it in the sandwich then takes a bite out of it) ...better.

Leon: Wow...that's...one helluva bullet. (Entire Cast looks to see Leon was hit at the shoulder)

Ada: Leon, are you okay?

Leon: Just...okay. Just...get this bullet out, put a bandaid on it...is my hair okay?

Rebecca: He's getting dellusional!

Leon: No I'm not...

PH: Do you mind if you can get out of the pool? You're gonna get blood all over...

EC: Uh, we'll be back.

Wesker: Wait, I have to say I don't care about that statement. I don't care. Okay, move on.

EC:...Um, yeah. We'll be back.

**Submission count: [1] D: C'mon guys!**

**Remember the golden rule: Treat others what you wanted to be treated as.**

**And that is the lesson of the day by EC to be nice. **

PH: And we are back with AzureSonata23, and she says...oh god, that's more than a mouthful...Uh...

_Hi everyone! I have some questions for Sherry, Claire, Chris, Jill, Wesker, and EC._

_Sherry: The poor little girl who was trapped in a zombie-infested city is now a brave, attractive and kickass government agent. So tell me: Since it's been a long fourteen years since you're now in a brand new game, are you excited? _(Takes a breath)_ Do you still have Claire's vest whenever she gave it to you? And can you give a bit of a back-story for what you've been doing over these fourteen years? Because some speculated that you were dead, some thought you were under Wesker's watch, and some just didn't even know!_

_Claire: My favorite girl to play as! What's not to love? _(Takes a breath)_ You're smart, pretty, tough-as-nails, compassionate and just an all-around awesome character! Okay first off, where do you get your clothes? Can you define what the 'Redfield Luck' is? And I know that this is a very silly question but do you believe in a parallel universe where you're a clown who sleeps on a giant comfy couch, has a doll named Molly who happens to be your best friend, has another friend who rides a unicycle and acts like Jim Carey and has a rug that's shaped like a clock? (Kudos for the ones who get the reference.) _(Takes a breath)__

_Chris: You were my favorite character to play as since Resident Evil One. I always kinda looked up to you since I was little and I still do (Regardless of giant muscles.) I have just one question for you. _(Takes a breath)_ You and Jill are kinda like the dynamic duo of Resident Evil but have you ever considered tying the knot with her? Come on now, be honest! (The fangirls are watching...)_

_Jill: Ms. Valentine, the Master of Unlocking, Jilly Bean, the list goes on and on. So Jilly, during the events of Resident Evil Five whenever you get blonde hair and with Wesker, did you get the blonde hair from 'cryogenic experimentation' or some other reason? My money is on Wesker wanting a duo of ass-kicking blondes of his own. _(Takes a breath) _(Either one of them or he did the hair dying himself for 'nefarious' or 'God-related' plans.) And have you considered tying the knot with Chris?_

_Wesker: You no-good, double-crossing, red-eyed, string-pulling, conceited, sack of tyrant -MEOW!- Now that formalities are done, I'll cut to the chase. You're the real mastermind behind Resident Evil (even with whole I'm a God' kind of phase) and I wanted to say I wholeheartedly agree with that. If you don't mind answering my questions for me, O God of Badassery and Evilness! _(Takes a breath)_ I'm not very good at kissing up so let's begin! Where can I get Uroboros? I've been looking everywhere and can't seem to find a sample. How do rockets taste? Is it guaranteed that I'll be just like you, donned in black sunglasses and all? Are you the spokesperson, creator or both when it comes to Uroboros? Are you satisfied with your 'death' in Resident_

_Evil Five? Because with all due respect, wading in a volcano while you scream and curse your arch-nemesis all the while he and his 'Patnah' shoot rockets at your face seems really cliché, halfassed and Ungodly. _(Takes a breath)_ And lastly, can I take a picture of you shirtless and give me a 'Godlike' pose and then sign said picture? It's for research I swear!_

_EC: What made you create this whole thing in the first place? Have you been a long time Resident Evil fan? How long have you've been playing Resident Evil? And lastly you like Steve Blum too? Omaigod! *bear hugs* I-I'm sorry that was out of line. I'll be back with more questions! And cake! -AzureSonata23 _(Exhales, the entire cast applauds)

Thank you, thank you very much! I would like to thank my mother, father, and Rebecca-

Sherry: (Blushes) Oh, stop it..(PH sulks)..yes, I am very excited to finally be back in this little saga. I feel great, really! And yes, I still have Claire's jacket. I like to wear it at some occassions.

Well, let's just say since I'm a survivor and the only child left, from Raccoon City, I wanted to do things to make myself useful. So here I am serving as an agent. And if I was, I would be in a different situation.

Claire: Aren't you a sweet one? I follow off from Chris, being the older brother and all. And it's just that for some reason we both always make it out at the worst of situation, so I guess we call it or family luck, y'know...and...err...no...?

Chris: Thanks for the 'compliment' I guess...well, I _hope _to settle down. And, I don't know. Maybe, just maybe.

Jill: 'Jilly bean'? ...Better than Jill Sandwich.

Barry: Heeyyy! I had to put some thought into it.

Jill:...Anyways, I got it from Wesker's experiments, (sourily) thank you very much, and-

Wesker: You're welcome.

Jill: ...and, (Bites her lip, quietly) I'm not quite sure yet. Possibly?

Wesker: ...Yes, she certainly is a 'sweetheart'.

What kind of a question is that? Why would I give such a fragile yet _dangerous _to you? You could easily destroy the wor- In my room, to the right at the second shelf. And it could just use some salt and I would have endured it much better. Both, and no...if it's for 'Research', I suggest you be my partner, and I want to see how it goes.

William: (Quietly) You will be making the worst mistake of your life.

EC: I was reading Tour Guide's Ask the Kombatants (which is gone, sadly) and I enjoyed it so much, and so it became an inspiration, so I was thinking, 'I wonder if I could do the same thing.' And I thought, 'What if I could bring these guys over, and do the same thing, but with them?' So yeah, here I am...Um, I think I've been a fan for almost or exactly Ten years. It depends on you if it's long or not, really. And yeah, I think he's an amazing ac-tor? Um, it's okay. (Pats the reviewer on the back) But thank you.

Next we have Babyangel-tears. She says...

_Rani, I'm glad your okay. Hey! Do you like Harry Potter? Maybe Claire, Leon, and I can take you to that amusement park and let ya have a awesome time!_

_Wesker, Hey, do you prefer six year old daughter who stays loyal to you and loves you no matter what you do to her (such as slam her through a wall), or Jake, who...I ain't even getting into that._

_Chris, would you and Jill prefer a daughter, a son, or twins of a boy and a girl? And would the two of you prefer a lavender and black wedding theme? Or Ice queen and king wedding theme?Or maybe Elvish style?_

_Claire, Legolas (Lord Of The Rings), or Leon? Who is hotter in your eyes. By the way, THIS HAS NOTHING AGAINST STEVE! I'm just curious if you like the light, sexy, Elvin prince, or the hot, sexy government Agent, with the bad ass hair?_

Rani: H-Harry Potter?...I haven't heard of it...but...I would like to try. (Smiles)

Wesker: Uhhhhh...(Looks around, trying to pick an answer)...um, I'm dead, so who cares?

Chris: They both sound the same, but I don't mind really. (Jill and Chris look at each other) Probably the first one.

Claire: Leon.

Leon: Again, I should feel special.

Claire: I like someone that's actually kind of real. Besides, I don't think an elvin prince can match up to me...

EC: (Kinda true...)

Next we have Chairmodeactived09, and she says...

_HEY I'M BACK! So yeah, I was COMPLETELY bored and I want to ask MORE questions! I missed you guys..  
>Chris, in Marvel vs Capcom 3, who do you choose between Chun-Li and Morrigan as your partner? Oh and I always wanted to do this.. *glomps Chris* YAY! *lets go of Chris* What? I don't want you to get squeezed to death you know! I LOVE YA! *smiles*<br>BTW IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Where are my gifts and greetings? D:  
>Leon, do you like anything about Ashley?<br>Claire, is your brother afraid of anything?  
>All of the cast: Do any of you want this girl to be your partner? *shows a picture of Juliet Starling with her chainsaw, pompoms and gun* she got everything she needs!<br>Jill, do you even notice you look like Nina Williams from Tekken in your battle suit?  
>Rebecca, do you have any feelings for Billy?<br>Wesker, tell me.. WHICH ONE IS CUTER? *shows a picture of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie* oh and can you tell me who is Jake's mother?  
>Barry, what would you do if sandwiches don't exist?<br>I hope your happy EC! *smiles_*

Chris: Uhhh, EC?

EC: Chun-Li is an Interpol Officer and Morrigan is a Demon Succubus.

Chris:...Chun-Li, I guess...WOAH. (Gets attacked by the reviewer) Uh, happy you're enjoying yourself...

EC: Oh crap, it's been long since! Uh, guys?

Entire Cast:

_Happy belated Birthday to youuuu~_

_Happy belated Birthday to youuuu~_

_Happy belated BIRTHDAY dear chaaaiiirrr..._

Steve: Wonderful chair.

Entire Cast:

_Happy belated Birthday to youuuuu~_

_How old are you now? How old are you now?_

_How old are you noowwww?_

Alfred: _Nowwwww_aaaaaaaaa**aaaaaaaaAAHHHHHH! **(Hits a high C note and breaks the glass) Oops.

Leon: I like...(Ashley listens in)...her face? I dunno. (Ashley sinks in the water, sulking)

Claire: (Shows picture of steroids to Chris)

Chris: GOD NO! PUT THAT AWAY! (Claire puts it away)

Claire: That's probably the only one I got...so far, though.

EC: Woah.

Steve: Hello there.

PH: That's...WOAH.

Alfred: I dig the pom-poms.

Leon:...I guess I could should that's new.

Chris: I agree.

Billy: (Ahhh, just like my highschool year...)

Carlos: What's this chica's name?

Luis: I think I'll pass...(She's great but if we part ways...oh dear.)

Jill: Nice outfit.

Jim: Daaaaaamn, gurl...

Rebecca: I think it shows too much though.

Claire: Maybe...

EC: Depends if the chainsaw if for show or not. (Murmurs of agreement throughout the cast) (Buuuuut I wouldn't mind if she'd join us...)

Jill: Who's Nina- (EC shows a picture from Nina Williams from Tekken) Oh. Well I see the resemblance...

Rebecca: I respect him, that's for sure! (Billy sighs)

Wesker: Ugh, this is so _stupid..._Fluttershy.

Barry: I would never had existed.

EC: I am. (Smiles back) Thank you.

And next we have AniDenDav. AND she says...

_Aw man! If there are any spelling errors of any kind in this review, do tell me. I'm stuck on my kindle due to the huge blackout in the DC area. No power for three days; not even air conditioning. :( Oh well, onto questions. :D_

_Manuela: You have the voice of an angel. Anyone who says different needs to get their hearing checked. Who is your favourite artist and can you sing any of their songs?_

_EC: I knew absolutely nothing about RE until I saw the E3 trailer and gameplay. I'm trying to educate myself on the storyline, but I need help. Could you possibly fill my head with your knowledge? :3_

_Leon: Believe it or not, when I first saw you, I thought you were either Lee Chaolan from Tekken or Lars Alexandersson (same series). Do you still see Manuela even after all this time?_

_Sheva: You know what? I truly think the only reason people truly bash you is because you are African. I mean, did you hear about the racist people going on about the girl from the Hunger Games? Seriously, people just need to get over that fact._

_Claire: I've always seen you as a kind person. When do you think you might be in another RE game?_

_Chris: I hope Piers can help get your motivation to continue in the BSAA back._

_Weaker: When my brother and I were playing RE5 with some cousin's over, they called you Johnny Cage (did I spell it right?) Where are you from exactly? My cousin says you sound like you're European._

_Entire Cast: Who would win: Akuma from Street Fighter vs Weaker, or Son Goku from Dragonball Z vs Weaker?_

_That"s all for now._

Manuela:...I...died...but as a spirit, I do, at times...I don't know any songs, only the ones I knew from my family, really.

EC: I'll send you a summary through PM then, because if I read it out loud it might get boring...

Leon: Who are those two? (EC shows a picture of the two) OH. Uh, no. I don't think I'll be able to...

Sheva: So they are _racist_? Easy to imagine, really...

Chris: Well I think you're a great partner.

Josh: I think she's an amazing pupil.

Sheva: Thank you, two.

Claire: I hope doing something really soon...

Chris: I hope so too, but I think knowing him, it wouldn't be too hard.

Piers: Thank you, Sir.

Wesker: Ask Spencer... Who is Johnny Cage? (EC cackles) ...something you have to say, EC?

EC: Nothing...(SO...TRUE..EC, take calm, deep breaths...) (Bursts out laughing)

OH GOD...WHOO! That was funny...

Chris:...so anyways, I saw Akuma in an alternate universe, and I think he is pretty threatening.

EC: And next we have DevlHunter, he said...wait, Phoenix?

PH: Yup?

EC: You have a question here, and I recomend um...meditating.

PH: Why?

EC: Just do it. (PH sits on the floor, crosses his legs and raises his arms. His middle and thumb fingers touching he begins to breathe in through the nose, and out through the mouth.) Okay, you good?

PH: Yeaaah...

EC: Okay. He says...

_EC: Sorry, kinda got carried away_

_Brad: I've given up on you, pal._

_Chris: No, it's the protagonist of Blazblue, a 2D fighter._

_Josh: I forgot to add in that you are quite deadly in mercs reunion. About the same as regular Mercenaries Safari Chris._

_Ashley: just to throw it out there: did it never occur to you, even once, that you could've asked Leon for a gun?_

_PH: look here, you insufferable jackmeow you don't gotta get your briefs in a twist over something like that. Also, warning: Nicholai will likely stab you in the back... literally._

_Rebecca: You do realize you own PH's -meow!- ass now, right? And what are your thoughts on the guy?_

_Leon: What is the best way to prevent yourself from getting an aneurysm when dealing with someone who can barely do much without your help?_

EC: Don't worry about it. (Smiles)

Brad: (Places a hand on his shoulder) You did your best.

Josh: Well, does years of training were quite rough. But thank you. (Especially those _weapons_. Good lord did god have a good day picking those out for me.)

Chris: Oh, a character of a videogame. Did sound delicious though.

Barry (In the background): FOR MY SANDWICH!

Ashley: ...I wouldn't think I would handle one...and killing someone...I don't really think I'm suited for that.

PH: That's the most respected answer that all of us ever heard, brah...(Entire cast murmurs of agreement)

EC: Very true...

PH: ...Well, man. I do understand my reaction was exaggerated...and I apologize...Nicholai? Yeah I know it's bound to happen sometime.

Nicholai: Did someone slip something in his drink or something?

EC: Errr...I dunno...

Rebecca: ...How do I own it?...Well, I think he's kinda sweet, but...sorry, but he's kind of weird...

PH: I understand, Rebecca...

Rebecca: Really?

PH: It's your own opinion...And I respect it.

Jill: Is it me, or do I sense a _glow _in him?

Chris: Maybe your...maybe _we _are hallucinating...

Rebecca: Wow...thanks. (Kisses Phoenix in the cheek)

PH: Wai...wuh...? (Notices Rebecca kissing him on the cheek) Huh...hah...haah...Ohmaigawd...HYAAAAHHH! (Runs off to dive in the pool, come out, dive again, and repeating)

Leon: (His head moves back and forth as he sees Phoenix doing his repeated action) ...Huh? OH. UM, Well. I just forgive and forget, you know. Besides. I do know who you're talking about and it's my job.

EC:...(Sticks his arm out, Phoenix gets clotheslined by his arm, so he gets knocked backward)

PH: Ugghhhh...

EC: Next we the...Oh god. Oh god.

Claire: What's wrong?

Steve: You seem a bit pale.

EC: (Shakes his head) Um, we have the Steve x Claire fangirls, and they say...that's a lot...Hoo...

_Lola: Hi EC. It's so nice to see you again. (Or write you again) First I would like to tell you that we have a new account because of someone that decided to hack into the email account that we were using for the other account. So yeah. Just wanted to let you know._

_Questions:_

_Whatever Lola Wants Q's  
>Claire: If you could dye your hair any color (it can be whatever you want pink, purple, whatever.) what would it be?<br>Steve: What is your favorite sport?  
>Chris: same as Steve? Also: Have you ever liked any of Claire's boyfriends? And what was the first thought that came into your mind when you first saw Claire ( after she was born)?<br>_(Takes a big breath)_  
>Random Person Q's<br>Claire: Did you feel guilty for steve's death? (like you were somehow responisble) And if they were still alive, which one would you try to kill (you can only kill one) Alfred or Alexia? And Do you ike making out with Steve?  
>Steve: Same for you. Do you like making out with Claire?<em>

_LucyLoo Q's  
>Steve: I dare you to go bungeejumping! Right now!<br>Claire: I dare you to go with him! And are either of you afraid of heights?_

_Flowers In A Meadow:  
>Claire: What's your favorite color eyes? Do you know what your name means? Waht would you name your kids?<br>Steve: did your parents want a boy or a girl? Why did they choose you name?_

_I Can't Think Of A Cool Name Q's  
>Claire: Which of Steve's features do you think would look good on your kids?<br>Same to Steve: Which of Claire's Features do you think would look good on a kid?  
>Chris: same questions for both stev and claire?<br>And same question for jill?  
><em>(Takes another big breath)_  
>Hi, My Name is Carson<br>Claire: How was your date with EC? And make out with EC For !0 Minutes.  
>Steve: What are your comments on them making out?<em>

_Love Me, Love Me, Not Q's  
>Claire and Steve: GET A ROOM!<br>and i dare you both to wear paper crowns on your head that say:"prince steve and princess claire" for the rest of the chapter and have a vsnowball fight. (and i don't care if it's not snowing! Find some dang snow!)_

_Carrie The Care Bear  
>Claire: Please listen to Gun Powder and Lead by Miranda Lambert and tell me what you think about the song<br>Steve: Listen t o Crazy Ex Girlfriend by Miranda Lambert and tell me if you think if you think it would be scary if Claire was you "Crazy Ex Girlfriend" wih a gun. Then Make out with her for 15 minutes.  
><em>(Takes a last breath)_  
>All Fangirls: Claire how do you feel about the fans asking you to make out with certain people?<em>

EC: Hey, at least you don't live in a Cardboard box. That I'm happy about. Claire, Steve. Get ready.

Claire:...If I'm forced to, well...something unique, but that fits my style, y'know.

Steve: _Any _sport would be great...

Chris: I like Football, hearing that from an American. Not that surprising. Steve is a jerk, EC is too timid. Is there anyone else?

Oh and when Claire was born...I thought she was a spot taker, and I wanted to kill her.

(The entire platform turns silent, Claire stares at Chris wide-eyed)...see EC? Told you I have a sense or sarcasm. (Entire cast sighs)

EC:...(That was some dark sarcasm.) Well, I think you should uh, pick something to be sarcastic other than killing your own baby sister.

Chris: Good plan.

Claire: Yeah. I felt like I didn't do enough...And...I'd go after Alexia.

Alexia: I can see why. Being the main you know what.

Claire: And...yes.

Steve: You bet I do. Wait. Like now? I can't even dry off...

Claire: Yeah! Go! Shoo! Go on, now.

EC: Claire, she said you too.

Claire: What? No..!

EC: You have to do it, Claire...

Claire: EC... I thought you loved me...

EC: ...I'm sorry...

(Claire and Steve hold each other as the go to the same window the reviewer hanged Ashley in, Claire gives EC a pouting 'Why?' look, EC sighs sadly and the two jump)

Claire: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Steve: WOOOOHOOOOOO!

EC: Wait. Are those sharks still_ there?_

Steve: OH CRAAAAP!

Sherry: (Grimly) I think that answers your question...

Chris: REEL THEM IN!

EC: Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.

PH: Hey broskies. We'll be back after this message...

**Are you tired of being sleepy? **

**Trying to do something but you always pass out? **

**WELL, here is the Eye-forcer-opener-er!**

**That's right, it's the Eye-forcer-opener-er!**

**All you got to do, and take these two clamps at both of your eye-lids and pull this string, and **_**nothing **_**can force it shut. It's great! Hear from the one and only great sponsor, ECDeadly!**

**EC: (His eyelids are very red, sniffling) I-It almost ripped off my Eyelids...**

**And it comes for a cheap price of $99.99! That's right $99.99! But if you call now...It will be $99.98! Call 223-332-5276! CALL NOW!**

**(Don't call that number. You might call Timbuktu or some place. I made the number based off the letters...)**

EC: (Panting heavily) And...we're back.

Claire: (Sarcasticly) I hate you, EC.

EC: I know. (Because I was the one who forced them out the window.) Let's move on.

Claire: ...I'm going back to the pool...(Goes to the pool again, mutters, but then she sighs to relief herself) (It's no problem. All the things you faced, this one is no big deal. Don't have to get mad over this...) (She exhales) Alright! (Pats her face gently) Um, I think Blue Eyes have a really cute look to it, but... I don't know... brown? Not really, do you, Chris?

Chris: No, not really. Not even my own...

Claire: ...Okay, well, I think this other question. A boy, maybe Leon or Chris. Daughter? I don't know... I think I forgot...

Steve: You know what parents are. Mom a girl, Dad a boy... really basic. I dunno... Maybe there's a hidden meaning to it, like, 'Dead meat' or something?

Claire: His physique.

Steve: Her eyes.

Chris & Jill: To ourselves? (Looks at each other)

EC: (Wow, first time I ever heard a Chris x Jill from those people.)

Chris: Her figure.

Jill: His muscularity. (Monotone) Errrgh. (Flexes her 'muscles')

Claire: We had a _great _time, really. Did you know EC is the daughter of his family because he usually help picks out clothes for his mother and cook and other chores-

EC: Okay, Claire. That's enough. (Claire gives a mischievious look to EC) Wait, is this pay- (Claire nods) Oh dear.

Claire: Also, he-

EC: Steve, do you fifteen minutes now! (Pushes Steve into the pool to Claire, who immediately started to kiss Claire. EC sighs with relief.)

Claire: Hey! I- (Gets interrupted by Steve)

Is anyone gonna get the two their paper hats? (Entire cast shakes their heads)

Then that's there shall be no hats.

Um, anyone know how to get some snow? (Entire cast shake their heads)

Nemesis: How about Ice Cubes? (Whips out a tray)

PH: Nemy, I don't think it's a good idea since-

Wesker: Yes. Good idea.

Nemesis: Okay! (Throws the entire tray at Brad)

Brad: Ei-YEEEEK!

This following scene is definetly too violent for our readers for the rating of 'T'.

Rebecca: He's like...like...

Jill:...A waffle...

Nemesis: I think I threw it too far.

PH: Are those two _still _kissing?

EC: Hey, it's their fifteen minutes.

PH: But aren't you supposed to have ten minutes?

EC: I'll do it after their questions.

PH: Good man. (Pats EC on the shoulder)

EC: One thing though...(PH looks at him) Can you still _choke _while kissing? (PH facepalms) Hey, could you put head phones on them to their designated songs?

(PH nods, and places Headphones and turns them on, as they kiss, Claire's eyes shut tighter and Steve's eyes opened _real _wide.)

3...2...1...time.

(Both people took out their headphones and broke apart.)

Steve: If I broke up with you, would you kill me?

Claire: That song sort of gave me thoughts, but, eeeehhhh...no, since you're dead already.

Steve: Fair enough.

PH: EC's turn! (Shoves EC in the pool)

EC: WOAH! (Belly flops again in the pool, he sinks, screams in the water, rises up again) Ow.

Claire: I guess it's your turn. (Smiles)

EC: (Blushing wildly) W-wait, uhhh... What do you think of the girls asking you to kiss, cuddle and make out with these people?

Claire: Most of the time I felt like a ragdoll being used, being tossed around over and over. But then again it's all in good fun, right?

EC: T-true, wait. Um, Anna's Rebellion said that she thought that I have Tumbler account (Which I don't have in the first place) named MarryMeClaire. Steve and yours thoughts?

Steve: Downright creepy.

Claire: Is it really yours?

EC: N-no.

Claire: Then I don't mind. But it's creepy, sweet at the same time, but creepy.

EC: Okay. (Flips through papers furiously, to find out there's only two reviews left) (Oh god... I-I'm not ready!)

PH: Oh my god just _do _it already!

EC: WAIT. UHHH-

Claire: Just come here. (Claire grab's EC hand and reels him in to an embrace, then turned his head to kiss him, then proceeding to make out with him. First it was awkward, EC had terrible timing, but easily got into it well. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled. Phoenix took a picture.)

Chris: Hands _above _the waist, EC!

PH: He grows up so fast..! (Sniffles)

Um, next we have Guest...wait, EC is a bit busy at the moment. So here we have FastNMad. He says...

_Haha I knew u'd say that. My personal Dragonauv has a custom chambering mechanism that allows the gun to take almost any rifle ammo (excluding the .50 cal or bigger), anyway the tranquilizer was an anesthesia mix made by my friend's friend's father who's a vet and litterally can knock out a 500 pound gorilla.  
><em>(Thank god EC isn't here to see this. He'd be pissed if he saw another 'u' or 'ur'.)_  
>Onto the questioning,<br>Entire cast (including host and co-host): thanks for answering my lingering question but alas I can only come up with one new q, what's ur favorite season and y? (lame question? I've been crunching time trying to beat this person and I've been fighting for nearly an hour)_

_Oh and a Q or the host and co-host: Would u rather pick a colt m1911 or a standard pocket gun?_

Chris: And by the time you are done explaining, you're dead. My aim rivaled Forest, who is the _best _shot in S.T.A.R.S. And I have all the arsenal I need to take you out. Your help is 'your friend's friend's father'. And like I said, I'm not a five-hundred pound gorilla. I have ten years of experience under my belt.

PH: (Wolf-whistles)

Chris: Sorry, I have this thing where if someone thinks they are better than me, I have this trigger, y'know?

Jill: It's okay, Chris.

PH: (Looks at EC) I think he likes this season a _lot. _Me too. Because...I'm in it.

Steve: I liked it the last season when the girls gave me more time with Claire...

(Most of the characters overlap on which of the seasons was greatest, while some just shrug)

PH: Colt. Pfft. Who likes Pocket guns? (Looks at EC) Hey, what gun do you prefer? The colt or the-wait, is anyone watching the time?

Ark: Huh? OH. (Looks at the watch) Oh wow, it's fifteen minutes!

PH: Hey, EC! You gotta-(EC slowly brings down Claire to continue to makeout underwater.) Wow, he's got impressive lip work _and _lungs?

Chris: (Sticks his head underwater, garbled) YOU BETTER NOT DO SOMETHING FUNNY IN THERE!

Later...

(EC and Claire go towards the surface)

Claire: Wow...that was...(EC dips his head underwater)...great...(Steve falls backwards onto the pool, EC resurfaces)

EC: (I could just die now.) Um...

PH: Last reviewer comes from a Guest! And he/she says...

_EC: Would you ever go out with a reviewer?_

EC: (Sighs dreamily)

PH: EC...EC.(Snaps in front of his face)

EC: Huh? Wut? OH. (Claire giggles) Oh...Um...I mean, sure. Depends on who she is and what she's like.

Claire: (In a 'coo-ey' fashion) EC, you're such a playboy!

EC: Huh? What? No! I'm not like that...!

PH: And that is it for Ask the Survivors...(In the background you see Steve floating around, his limbs extending out and looking like a Starfish) I am Phoenix Helix, that's EC to be flustered, and good night.

**Sorry for taking so long! I hate it when I have lazyness and plans overwhelm me. But mostly overwhelmingly lazyness.**

**I finally got it with Claire! =w= Eh? Eh? Eh? No? Okey. _**

**So thanks for **_**all **_**your support guys, I appreciate it. Hope to update sooner! Have a great day, afternoon, and night! Mwah! (Er, no homo for dudes or anything. _)**

EC: (Sighs dreamily once again) I love this chapter.

PH: C'mon, EC. You gotta get out. You'll get wrinkly.

EC: Sorry. I forgot. (EC steps out of the pool aaaand-)

**RRRIIIIP!**

Claire: Oh my god, EC! Your trunks!

EC: OH GOD.

PH: Dude, cover those kibbles and bits!

Chris: That's not funny.

EC:B-BUT.

Leon: Get a towel or something!

Billy: Dear god! (Puts his spoon in one of his eyes, his hand cover the other)

Barry: Wifey said I had to try something new, here we go... (Was eating a sub with sausages in it, looks at EC) ...I think I should stick to sandwiches. (Tosses it away)

Wesker: This young man has less modesty than a prostitute...

EC: HYAAAAAGH!


	25. 23: It should not be named

**Chapter 23: It that should not be named.**

(EC is seen in the pool, staring into text messages in his phone. PH walks over and notices him, and sits next to him.)

PH: Wuzzaaaah!

EC: Hey, Phoenix. What's up?

PH: Nothing, the gang is about to go here. (Leans over) What'cha lookin' at?

EC: Text messages.

PH: From who?

EC: Our last host, um, Kyra.

PH: I see...(Leans closer to read)

[

So how are you in this lovely day?

BUSY...

Complete opposite. =)

Clothes shopping. Most. Boring. Thing. Ever. Perk of the Day: AT 4 PM, Lazer tag.

Eh?

I'm going school shopping. =p Not fun.

-Three hours later-

School shooping, huh?

Yeah. I'm doing laser tag now. I'm kicking butt. Broke my flip-flips, though. XD

NOT TEH FLOOPY FLOOPIES

T-T They were my new and favorites, too.

You can cry on my shoulder.

I'll take you up on that offer.

Go ahead then.

Sorry, my neck can't reach here to Maryland. XD

._. ]

PH: Huh...

EC: Yeah... we have the most interesting conversations _ever_.

PH: No, I didn't know you like flip-flops.

EC: ...Wait, what? No! I was at the left side. She was at the right.

PH: Still, kind of weird.

EC: -Sigh- I know.

Rebecca: Hey guys, what'cha doing?

PH: NOTH-(EC clamps his mouth shut)

(Nothing as important as you are!) Nothing really special actually, just a bro-to-bro convo, right, EC? (Heh, that rhymed...)

EC: Uh, right. Is everyone ready?

Rebecca: Yeah, they just got their swim gear and they're over here.

(Above them, Nemesis jumps over the three and cannonballs into the pool, leaving an immense wave.)

EC: Dear _god._

Rebecca: I am going to die.

PH: We are?! REBECCA I LO- (Gets englufed by the water) (God, DAMMIT.)

(Few moments pass, Nemesis is seen in box shaped room that was labeled 'Penalty Box')

Nemesis: (Pouting) B-But I didn't know it would make _that _big of a splash...

PH: Ohhh no, buddy. I will not waster my five minutes making this terribly shaped home for you for the rest of the chapter.

Nemesis: B-But I'm sorryyy...

EC: Sorry, Nemmy. It's for your own good.

Now, to the rev-do we have less reviews now? (Gulps, checks the papers once again to see if he's right) Oh god, I am right. (Where's everyone...? This is awfully weird.)

Well, at least they are somewhat lengthy. So here we have Saiyan Werewolf. She said...

_Alright. Here I am._

Excella: What is the worst thing to say to an Italian woman? Hehehe...

Wesker: Are you to blame for all the cannibal attacks that has happened across the U.S? (LOL)

Salazar: Do you have some secret crush on me?

Well, thanks for your time.

Excella: Well, you're definetly not getting the answer from me. (Looks away with a 'HMPH'!)

Wesker: Cannibal attacks? (Adds sarcasm) Now why in the world would I sink low on such a terrifying matter?

Jill: Even you _technically_ almost controlled that.

Ashley: If they're already dead, doesn't it not count? (Face-palmage occurs)

Salazar: I so do not! Crush is for...for...for...for...aaa...

Salazar's right hand man: Lunatics.

Salazar: LUNATICS.

Salazar's right hand man: (Do I have to keep finishing his sentence for him _every, single, TIME?)_

PH: Okaaay then. So here we have AshleyHater. (Entire cast looks at Ashley)

Ashley: What? Should be a different Ashley...Like, Ashley something...

PH: And this person would like to saaaayyy...

_Hello :)  
>Before I ask my questions, I am going to warn you that I just got killed on Resident Evil 4. Thanks to Ashley.<em>

Anyone: Every really, really wanted to murder Ashley? I sure have. I've tried. Oh, so many times.  
>Ashley: Why can't you LEARN TO USE THE STUPID GUN?<br>Leon: How old are you? That kind of sounds creepy, but I'd like to know :)  
>Anyone: Know any magic tricks?<p>

That is all :)

(Entire Los Illuminados raises their hands)

Ashley: DUH.

Do I have to keep answering the _same _question _every_ person who manages to give me a question...which is _this one? _It seems to complicated, that's a different and interesting answer...RIGHT?!

Leon: Ashley...it's point and shoot.

Ashley: (Mumbles) Shut up, Leon.

Leon: What did you say?

Ashley: LEEEOOON, I'M DROWNING!

Leon: Nevermind, then.

I am in my mid thirties right now.

Alfred: (Gets a wig, hops beside Alexia, and lowers it to his head) I'm Alexia! (Raises the wig) I'm Alfred! (Lowers the wig) Alexia. (Raises the wig) Alfred. (Lowers the wig) Aleixa. (Raises the wig) Alfred.

Entire cast: (Monotone) Ooh...Aahh...

Alfred: I hate you guys.

Steve: (In the background) Show us something we _don't _know!

EC: And next, we have Anna's Rebellion. She has to say...

_O.o  
>... wow...<br>Ah. Miranda Lambert giving Claire Redfield some ideas on killing men. Classic! (Although I'm pretty sure she could pull something like shooting a guy in thead with a shotgun and then going "straight to hell". Oh God Bless Miranda!"  
>Anywho. Aw poor Steve. Alright, I'll let you have a room with Claire that way you can talk and whatnot. But only after these questions! (And after EC gets a few kisses from Claire). Speaking of EC. Sorry I was just on Tumblr the other day and this person had an account that was called MarryMeClaire and when I saw what the person's nmae was it was Eric Christan (which was what you said your name was right). And so I was just wondering. sorry if I caused any trouble or awkwardness for you.<em>

Chris: Since I have Miranda Lambert on the brain now (I'm actually listening to her as I'm typing this.) Listen to Keorsene for me please. Then tell me waht you think.  
>Claire: Do the same and then compare notes with Chris. And then you can listen to Crazy Ex-Girlfriend and get some more ideas on how to kill people.<br>Steve: Listen to Gun Powder and Lead and try to understand exactly what Claire might do to her if you EVER hurt her and even more what HER FANS would do to you! (And I honestly don't think that she would try to kill you if you broke up with her. I KNOW that she'd just move on because as much as we fan girls like the idea of you two together as a couple and everything that goes with that, we believe that our Claire is too good for ANYONE! so yeah hun.)  
>EC: I just wanna hug you (Since I LOVE to hug people!) So I'm going to go ahead and do it if you don't mind. I'll be in and out real quick!<br>This is great as always and I can't wait for more! Peace and Love 3

EC: It's 'Eric Christian'. And that's..._ironic._

Claire: Are you sure EC?

PH: (Whispers to his ear) Bro, you could seal the deal!

EC:...Yyeeeaah, I'm too young to settle down yet...

Steve: Hey, EC. You should go to some shady place in Europe...heard there's a 'Fountain of Youth' over there...

EC: Shut up, Steve.

Chris: Hearing the title, I guess that could be mean burning. Maybe out of pure anger. That's what the element of fire displays for emotion. So maybe this has some deep meaning about a relationship...?

Claire: Sweetie, I don't think I want to go through that section of my mind...

Steve:...I bet it has something to do with the title...

EC: I like hugs. Thank you! (Hugs the reviewer) Thanks for coming over.

Next is the Die Hard fan, Cleve's pledge. She says...

Oh, oh god. Phoenix, take over.

PH: Why- Oh god. Um...can someone give me a snorkel or something? I want to finish reading this in one breath...

She says:

_I'm finally backI was busy for exams,then for my new job in my Chinese Steve's fansclub,and posting new things on that club as there is too quiet!_

Wait,WTF!Very well then,EC...What do you want me to do with you?Like cut your "kibbles and bits"?*sounds of scissors cutting are heard in the background*No,no I won't do that,but I always have ideas!

Qs'time

Steve&Claire:Hey,my fansclub's founder is writing a fanfiction of you two!At time near RE6!Steve you are really cool in the story,and with new powers!Any comment?  
>I've asked my friend to draw a pic of you,the title is 'Just One Last Dance',again,any comment?<br>I've heard that you two MAY come back in Damnation!Happy?I've waited for a long time and I hope that's real!

Claire:I've heard that you are going to be mentioned in RE6,what do you think?

Steve:What did you think you would do in the future when you and Claire escaped from that damn island?You must have something in mind about your future,right?(I think maybe joining the air force or being a pilot is ok)(oh,I had a good laugh about this when doing listening tasks at guy said"My name's I'm a pilot."And he sounds somehow like you,not only the voiceXDD)  
>What is your fav colour?<br>Where do you prefer to go out with Claire?A beach or a country park?(well,and singing sweet songs while playing guitar to Claire...Oh,sorry,I'm always after these kind of thingsXD)  
>Do you believe in God?(not Wesker)<p>

EC:I'm trying to tell myself that this's only a funny fanfiction,but...Go make out with Alfred,this is an order!

Wesker:Cross-dress Alexia and be girly for a day!This is an order!

Ada:Um...You are in Damnation...And I think you should kill the designer because you look horrible in itO.O

Leon:You look different in the two Damnation trailor,in the newest one you look old,like in RE6

Ark:Is that you in the newest Damnation trailor?

Ashley:Is that you that calling 'Leon' in the newest Damnation trailor?Or that's Sherry?

That all for today.

_Oh and Steve, why did you kiss with opened eyes?_

PH: (Tosses the snorkel over) Thanks, Nicolai. (For actually handing something over that actually _-Meow-!_ing works for once!)

EC: I-It was an accident...(Looks down, turns red)

(Steve and Claire look at each other)

Claire: I guess...

Steve: It's pretty good, I think that means I'm back...right?

Claire: Maybe.

Well, I'm aggravated that I won't help out my brother, but then relieved that I don't have to do anything life threatening as my last few adventures...

Steve: Actually I need to go back in education. Get a degree, or. Maybe join the B.S.A.A. along with Chris. Become a Pilot or something. That's most of what I could probably do, right?

And anything that does not bring a familiar setting in mind... -Ehem-

(Quietly) Heheh...beach...

Claire: Did you say something, Steve?

Steve: Err, nothing.

Will it depend if I go to heaven or hell?

EC: WHAT.

Alfred: Him? Oh god (In unision in mind/saying it) No. (YES.)

Steve: (Cackles) Nice...score...buddy...

Claire: Poor EC. (Smiles the entire time)

(Sadler raises a camera)

Luis: Hey, amigo. Want me to get you some mouthwash?

PH: This is going to be, hilarious. I'm sorry, EC. But it will be...

Rebecca: I have to agree...

Barry: Sandwiches, for viewing anyone?

EC: (Walks over to the two) Okay, let's get this over with. (Exhales, lets out squeaky 'Mother' as he grabbed the twin and proceeded to make out. The other one looks at the two with incredible surprise and disgust, everyone starts to laugh from EC's determined look as he broke apart) ...

Alexia: Woah.

Alfred: Well there...

EC: I hate my life...moving on.

Alfred: Hey, wait there just a second! HE- (Alexia clamps his mouth shut, kicks him in the groin)

Ada: I hate my new outfit. I'm a leg girl, not a breast one...

Leon: (Either way I'm good...always good...)

I'm not old...

Ark: (Laughs) Right, as if anyone remembers me...

Ashley: I'd be the one who does that, but who knows?

Steve: Ask that other reviewer Anna or something...

PH: Next, we have-

EC: Oh goood...

PH: starfoxdude23. And he says-

EC: Why did I make this stupid thing in the first place...

PH: He says-

EC: I NEVER INTENDED TO MAKE OUT WITH MAN IN THER FIRST PLACE!

PH:...Says-

EC: I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE IN CONTROL, BUT NOOOO! LET THEM MAKE ME KISS A FULL GROWN MA-(PH whips out a gun from his trunks and shoots EC in the head, who passes out dead cold in the water, floating.)

Chris: What the-!

Leon: What was all that about?!

Kevin: Holy crap!

Claire: EC!

PH: Just a...relaxant... anyways, Starfox says-

Steve: Nice shot.

PH: Thanks, Starfox says...

_Lol I absolutely LOVE this story dude. It is VERY well written and has MANY great ideas. I had some questions for the cast.  
>Leon and Claire: Have you guys ever had sex? If so, when? Tell the truth.<br>HUNK: What do you think of your appearance in Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City? Anything you want to say about it like how you trained Vector?  
>Steve: How the #$% are you alive? Tell me! You are an awesome character!(Although your Voice Actor in RE:CV was kinda annoying. Just saying.)<br>Wesker: You my friend are awesome but a A-hole for kidnapping Steve and possibly Sherry. You possible pedophile.  
>All the dudes: Have you ever played an Xbox 360 or PS3? Is so, which do you prefer?<br>Ada: Do you really love Leon or do you only see him as a boy toy you like to tease? And if he had sex with any other girl what would you do? P.S What did you do after Wesker died?  
>Leon: What do you think of the games you starred in?<br>Well that's all I have for now! Later dude! Oh and for the record I am a dude._

Leon & Claire: No, not really...

HUNK: My Gasmask was -Meow!-ed up... He's a good student, arrogant at first, but a good student.

Vector: Gee, thanks sir.

Steve: (Twinkle fingers) Rainbow-Fairy-Pixie magic.

Wesker: They were potential canidates for the virus... as if I had any wish to do any sexual activities among them...

PH: WOAHWOAHWOAH. Last time we had a debate it ended with a bloodbath. No need to answer that question, bros. Lower your pitchforks, gentlemen.

Ada: I like to do a little bit of both, every now and then...(Winks at Leon)

Leon: (Flusters) Um, uh...

Ada: Oh, I know what I'd do. (Whips out her knife, Leon gulps a little)

I'd cook him dinner and have a big, deep conversation about that.

PH: Yeah...litterally cook _him._

Ada: What did you say?

PH: Yeah...litterally cook him some of dem good food you rumor to have...great chef, here. Everybody...

Leon: I think I have a good role in in those situations.

PH: Okaaay, next we have Residentkilla, he says...

_Hey guys  
>Jim: Why did you tell Kevin that out of all people it had to be him that you had to stay behind with in the ending? I heard what you said, but I don't believe it.<br>William: About how many cells does the G-virus help develope every minute?  
>Wesker: What was the name of your GOD virus?<br>Chris & Jill: Is every pilot in Raccoon City cursed?  
>Saddler: I'm not to smart about Las Plagas, so I wanna ask you a question concerning it. I heard that the Plaga just controls you. Does that mean that the host is still alive and that Leon is kind of a murderer?<br>Echo Six: You guys were introduced in RE: ORC. How does it feel to be part of the team?  
>Claire: Awww! Don't think of yourself as a Ragdoll! You are (goes on for hours about how flawless she is).<br>Everyone: How hard would you laugh if Spencer was in the Mercenaries reunion.. and he kicked ass?  
>Hunnigan: What exactly did the Government want the G-virus for?<br>Elza: Which guy do you like here?  
>JJ: better known as Gattling gun dude. Why do you all look alike?<br>Spencer: Did you just one day decide "Hey let's create zombies and monsters with a virus" or did you put some thought into it.  
>Nikolai:(Russian accent) "I'm residentkilla, and I hate you" (part of a parody I saw) anyway, why couldn't you be like yourself in the movie?<br>Carlos: Would you have liked Nikolai better if he was more like his movie version?  
>Chris: (Raises hand slowly when he says "is there anyone else")<em>

Jim: He's a cop bro! I thought we could kick ass and take names, get the hell outta there. If you know what I'm sayin'!

William: Hmm...depending, what I would you say...is...what youngsters say again...? Oh right, 'Pretty damn fast'. But to be exact, around two hours for each form to take, I presume...

Wesker: I don't think I want to answer that. (Looks at EC) He could have some bad ideas in mind...

Chris: (Shrugs) I wasn't there.

Jill:Yes. They do. (Looks at Brad)

Brad: (Raises rabbit foot, crossing his fingers) Working so far...!

Sadler: Actually...(Cackles evilly as he looks at Leon) That is, true...

Luis: But, this type of infection, it posseses the body, making it never coming back to it's original form, killing them actually saves their soul from such a terrible imprisonment. Even worse if it's your own body...

Leon: Woah, Luis...

Luis: I _am _a scientist.

Beltway: We recieved some hate, but we don't care. At least we're finally known in that incident.

Claire: (Slumps lower in the pool, turning red, but returning quickly since he kept going on on and on) (It was cute at first but...really?)

(Just as everyone was about to say something, Wesker raised a hand)

Wesker: I'd doubly sure he won't be able to do that...

Hunnigan: (This is classified information...) We need it...for finding something that can stop it from ever happening again.

Elza: Ah, I'm back! Whoop-dee-doo! Alright, (Looks at the men of the cast)

Brad is a chicken, Chris is intimidating at first, but I think we can get a long, Phoenix is... 'Colorful'-

PH: (Did she just say I'm _gay?!_)

Elza: Alfred is gay...

PH: (Oh.)

Elza: Leon is _super _cool. EC is kind of a sweetie...and everyone else is goddamn unlucky. Is that how I'm supposed to answer it?

JJ: (Looks at each other) (Shrugs)

Spencer: I thought about it... and how much I could be able to control...it's like being a go-

Wesker: Don't. Say it.

Nicholai: I guess you could say I'm in a better mood that time...

Carlos: Maybe.

Chris: I will not doing anything about that because I am a mature adult...

PH: And next we have shadowtops99. She says...

_Okay okay, my OC and I have a few questions in which I have forgot most of them..._

Ever: Nice going

me: GAH SHUT UP! Anyway, Ever's too shy to ask this question, so I'll do it for her.  
>Whesker- Do you ever get lonely not having a love-life? And if you do finally become god, what exactly would you do? I mean really, your goal has been reached, the world gets destroyed by Uroburos(a pain to kill BTW!), and yadee-yadda.<p>

Ever: MY TURN SUCKAS! And this one is still for Whesker. I amde a lot fo questions for him.. but... um... hehe

me: SPIT IT OUT WOMAN!

Ever: Uh... would... would you mind... taking off... your shirt? You looked really hot in RE 5 without one. *smiles*

me: if you don't she'll take your sunglasses.

me: ANYWAY! Sheva, this one's for you. HOW MANY ONES DO YOU OWE CHRIS? Every time he hands you some ammo or a gun or health spray or what ever, you're like: I owe you one. I mean seriously by now you have to owe him like... THOUSANDS of 'ones'.

me: and Ashley... you have some nerve asking Leon out at the end of RE 4... *gets chain saw and runs at Ashely* RAGH! *stops in front of Ashley and cuts a piece of cake* here ya go Ash! :)

Ever: *face palm* Anyway... LEON! Which would you rather fight... A Licker... or... or... um... *forgets what else she was gonna say*

me: T_T wtf? oh well... Anyway that's all the questions we're gonna ask... but don't worry, we'll ask more later sense I'm planning and reviewing a lot, oh... and nice boxers in one of your chapters. ha... that was funny.

Ever: TEAM WHESKER! WOOOT!

me: I thought you liked Leon?

Ever: both... both... it's both... because Whesker is damn sexy and Leon is damn hot. and I can't believe I just said that so I'm just gonna go ahead and "borrow" Whesker's sunglasses. *takes his glasses and puts them on* ooooooh woooow... it's dark in here.

me: ... yeah... okay... *secretly plants a bomb on Chris's back* *whistles and drags Ever away* :)

Wesker: No, I am perfect without one. If I did, I would create a civilization that would be even to compare to the Roman Empire...

And I'm only wearing swimming trunks. (Fan pit lid vibrates, screams heard from the background.

PH: God dammit, I thought we extended the pit. (Goes over and pulls out a 'Fan plunger', flings the lid open and starts pushing down the fan girls down to a reasonable height, shuts the lid and locks it, heads back to the pool and sighs) It's a hardknocked life.

Sheva: I don't keep count when I'm still being attacked by them...

Ashley: DEAR GOD LEE- Oh, thank you.

Leon: Licker it is. (Wesker grabbed his sunglasses back, irritated. While Chris grabs the bomb and tosses it out the window, it exploads in mid air)

Chris: Woah, she serious.

PH: Next is DevlHunter. He says...

_People I asked to play a song earlier: Okay, that last one didn't work, so can I request 'Half-Truism' by the Offspring?_

Chris: I still think you (along with the rest of the cast) should listen to the song 'Rebellion' from Blazblue.

Brad: Okay, time for an RPG trick. Because I'm so nice, I'll let you have a large chunk of bonus EXP that I've saved up.

Rebecca: I guess you can have the remainder of said EXP. I would give it to Leon, but I'm sure we can all agree... (several footage cuts showing Leon utterly slaughtering B.O.W.'s, and a couple of scenes of Alfred getting owned).. He needs no such help.

Leon: Now that I think of it, just what kinds of bands DO you listen to? Examples, please.

(Music plays in the background)

Chris: I will sometime, okay?

Brad: WHOOPEE! (Jumps, and in mid-air he is stuck and there is a magical menu beside him.)

What's going on- OH, gotta up my attributes... (Increases Speed and Strength. He unpauses and is ripped and Lightning fast.) Ohhhh yeeaaah... Look out, monsters. Brad, is coming through. (Starts to run around the pool and then slips and falls out the building) WHY DID I FORGET TO ADD FOR LUUUUuuucckk...

Nemesis: BRAD! (Runs out the penalty box and jumps out)

PH: What just happened?

Sherry: I don't even want to know...

Rebecca: Um, thanks!

Leon: I have an interest for Queen, Seether at their Mellow songs, but really it depends on how the song goes, so it could mean any band with the right song for me.

EC: You should totally listen to 'Tonight' by Seether.

Leon: Okay then.

PH: And here we have Rebecca Coen Chambers Hirasawa. She says...

_Piers, Chris, Leon and Jake:  
>do you ever mind if you are One Direction member? maybe the Resident Evil 6 is the directioners ... LOL<em>

Rebecca  
>yeah.. i love your hair so i cut it like yours! #fanatichug<p>

Billy  
>i swear i will buy that magazine about your love story... CONSPIRACY !<p>

Sherry and Jake  
>are you swear? you two aren't fall in love each other? don't lying to me please,.. or i will... forget it...<p>

Wesker and William  
>please... i want your child is married !<p>

Helena  
>you have...a... twin sister named Debra right.. i guess you two will become next victim The Crimson Sacrifice Ritual in Fatal Frame 2... i think...<p>

Chris  
>i heard a gossip, JILL IS PREGNANT YOUR CHILD, since your are the baby's father, please married her.<p>

Chris: One...

Leon: Direction...?

Jake: What in the hell is that?

Piers: I do not understand, ma'am.

PH: Want me to clarify it for you guys? (Girls start to giggle, the four look at each other gravely as Phoenix shows a music video of 'Do you know you're beautiful'.)

Chris: Oh...

Leon: So that was it..

Jake: That looks like absolute crap...

Piers: I don't see myself in that, ma'am. (Clears throat)

Rebecca: Thanks~! (Flips hair)

Billy: How the hell did this begin in the first place...(Ruffles hair out of stress)

Jake: Uhh. I like her blond hair.

Sherry: Um, his form is attractive...

Wesker & William: (Boldly) We're _dead_. We got nothing to do with this.

Helena: Fatal fwah? Um...I don't really understand...

Chris: (Looks down, flustered a little bit) Uuuuumm...(Sinks to the water)

PH: Awesome answer Chris, next we have Resident Evil Gamer. He says...

_Yellowz Resident Evil Gamer here once more with more Q's n stuff  
>Belteway:Don't flatter you're self you foul mouthed biscuit<br>Four Eyes: Here :Gives her a case of various samples including the T-Virus G, Veronic Abyss,& Uroboros*  
>Leon:Still think it's pretty damn weird oh why do you have a Lightning Hawk instead of the HP handgun in ORC?<br>Kruaser Lighten Up fool get a girlfriend oh wait...Leon took her XD  
>Chris:Mehh...btw my sister loves you soooo...hee *Gives a case with every gun in RE history*<br>Ada:You're face fool it's terrible  
>Sherry:You looked wayyyyy better as a kid ya know that<br>Jake:I don't like you just so you know  
>Wesker: So you're a god yet 2 rockets killed you?<br>Piers: Like they say in America...**** Youuuu  
>Jill: You do relised you're losing you're fans to Sherry right?<br>Barry: *Gives him 98 sandwiches*  
>HUNK: Can i have you're famous Maldita?<br>Well...guess that's it  
>btw<br>Carlos & Luis Wesker :D  
>Suck on that Wesky My Sis says to give this to everyone *Hands the Heroes Mode Poster*<em>

Beltway: Well you know what?! Now I'm hungry...

Four-Eyes: Why thank-(Shona takes the case and walks away, grabbing a hammer and heading towards the bathroom. Loud banging and cracking occurs, then gunfire, and then flushing)

... (Shona then walks back) That was mine, you know.

Shona: One of the reasons why I did it.

Leon: I kinda liked the firepower.

Krauser: No comment.

Chris: (Rises up the surfaces) Thanks. Uh, place that beside my room...

Ada: (Wasn't paying attention) What?

Sherry: Well I like myself today. I don't care what you think of me. At least I'm more helpful than I am back then.

Jake: Then I don't like you either.

Wesker: Gods do die. But they also can come back.

PH: EC already made an example: Greek Mythology. Wait, where is he? Eh, forget it.

Piers: Well that was a productive comeback, 'Sir'.

Jill: To be honest I kind of expect it. But I look like her if I cut my hair short...

Sherry: You're right, Jill! We could be twins!

Jill: Haha, yeah...

Barry: (Lands on top of the stack of sandwiches, takes a small whiff and his eyes widened) Why is there only 98?

HUNK: Sorry, might need it later.

PH: Okay then, next is AzureSonata23. And she says- Sweet baby Jake, that's a lot. Uh, EC, wake up! Wake up, you stupid thin _stick! _I don't want to read this! (Pulls the needle off the side of his head, EC awakens)

EC: HUH-BUH BECAUSE ALIENS DON'T WEAR HATS. (Starts to splash all over the water)

PH: There you go, read. Now. (Hnads over the papers, rubs his hands together) Now if you excuse me, breaktime~

EC: Oh...uh...okay...then.. (Shakes head wildly) ..Azure here says...wait, PHOENIX!

PH: (In background) ON BREAK!

EC: Dammit. Here she says...

_Hi, I'm back again! Sorry that I wrote so much that I nearly took your breath away EC. I'll try to write a little bit less... run-on-ish._

Sherry: Well, I'm glad to see that you're excited. I can't wait to see you in action in Resident Evil Six! And here, *hands over a small angel cake* I hope you like it! And a quick question: What do you think of Jake?

Claire: Well, the little reference I made was from a childhood TV show that I used to watch, the reason why I brought it up was... Oh forget it. Just look it up on the internet. And a question for you, how many of those awesome

(Takes a breath)_Queen-inspired vests do you have? I want a Bohemian Rhapsody one! Oh! Here you go *hands over small strawberry shortcake* My favorite cake for my favorite character. Enjoy!_

Chris: It was supposed to be a real compliment, silly! It's just that the muscles are just... wow. Surprising is all, I know you'd get pretty tired of the 'steroids' accusations and anybody who even talks about is usually not giving you a compliment so I see. Anyway, on to the question!

(Takes a breath) _Do you think that you and Claire will ever pair up in a game and kick some zombie ass, Redfield style? (Excluding Code Veronica, where you only went to Rockfort to only save Claire.) Here you are! *hands over small chocolate cake* It's German Chocolate, by the way. Hope you like it!_

Jilly Bean: Well, glad you like the nickname! Well, if was from Wesker's experiments that turned you blonde, I believe you. (Though a blonde dynamic duo would've been a better excuse.) Here's your question;

(Takes a breath)_Why did you want to play piano? And do you still play it today? Almost forgot, here! *hands over yellow marble cake*_

Wesker: It's a pleasure to interview you again, Lord of Bassassery! (How's the brown-nosing working for you? A little too over the top? No? Okay.) Well, thank you for the business proposal, I'll have to think about it. What are the conditions and what will you give me in return? And here you are, a decadant Tiramisu for my Lord! *hands over said Tiramisu* And about the picture,

(Takes a breath)_I sold it to the Wesker fangirls for profit. Those fangirls pay quite handsomely for a picture of their favorite leader! They're like ravenous wolves, however. I nearly got mauled by them, they ruined my favorite shirt! Oh well, I can just buy another. Anyway, what made you think of the whole 'I'm going to take over the world and every human will bow down to me or die!' idea? Pinky and the Brain much?_

William: I know the whole 'Research' thing sounded like I was another typical fangirl who wanted to drool over a picture of a grown man and have 'thoughts' but it was for profit! And besides,

(Takes a breath)_I'm not really interested fantasizing over a picture of a forty-nine year old man who was going to take over the world and destroy the human race! Here's a question, what made you join Umbrella in the first place? And enjoy, it's devil's food. *hands over cake*_

EC: Like I mentioned, I'm sorry that I made you take such huge breathes! We need you active so you can host this show! And you can just call me Azure, since my name's too long then. Ten years? Nice! I've only been a fan since 2006, but it's always nice to see a Resident Evil fan! Nice job getting lucky with Claire, and your trunks?

(Takes a long pause)_Awkward, sorry about that man. Here's your question: How do you like hosting this show? And dude, game the -Meow! on! *brofists* And here's your cake, chocolate fudge! *hands over cake*_

Alfred and Alexia: My favorite villains of Resident Evil! For Alexia, when did you first notice that Alfred started... well, impersonating you? And do you prefer your long blonde hair or short?

(Takes a breath) _And for Alfred, when did you find out that you have a knack for speaking in your sister's voice? And why did you... dress up like your sister? Couldn't you have gone to a therapist or something? And here you two are, creme bruleé! *hands over cakes*_

Everyone else: Everyone gets some cake! Steve, Ada, even Ark! Except for you, Alice! Go get some cake somewhere else, you spotlight-stealing Mary Sue! For everyone else who got cake, it's whatever you want! I'll be back with better questions! -Azure

(Exhales exasperatedly)

Done.

Sherry: Thank you! (Looks down at the cake then looks up) I think he's a little bit too witty, AND self-centered. But I think we'll get along just fine.

Jake: Riiight. I think I should have the right, since my old man's a potential world dominator.

EC: (He sounds like...Troy Baker...)

Claire: Uhh...okay. I have quite the collection, really! (Laughs a little) I will find one for you. Thanks!

Chris: Right, sure...Well Claire seems very dependent after what I saw her do back then. But then I still would need to look over. So it's an iffy, really. Thank you.

Jill: Yeah, it's cute. I thought it's pretty neat, and my mom was all for it. And I do a little bit, when I'm alone and I had nothing do. But I guess I'm still a little rusty. Ooh, hello there...

Wesker: You need to work on the...'ass-kissing'...(looks at Jake, who's hiding behind Sherry, and gives a thumbs up) more. And...um...Tiramisu. (Snaps a fork) Conditions later. Cake...now.

Mankind.(eats through pauses)...keeps degrading...destroying...humilating themselves...I want a civilization...that keeps it from...doing that.

William: Uhuh...Well, it was a passion that I had ever since, joining Umbrella seems like it's living a dream. But now it's a nightmare.

Wesker: You're welcome.

EC: It's alright. (Smiles kindly) That's neat. I started playing when I saw my dad play when I was very young. Maybe five-ish? When he was gone I started to use his data, but all I ever did was just run around the courtyard, shooting snakes...

And yeah, I know...um...(Blushes and looks away)

I just like being here overall, but what keeps me going is the encouragement, so thank you guys.

PH: (Mumbles) That's not what you said when you made out with Alfred over there.

EC:(Pewdiepie? Alphaomegasin?) (Bro-fists and nods) See you later.

Alexia: When I realized that I had a spare dress...

Even if I don't _want _a spare dress...and definetly long, it-

Alfred: Bring elegancy~ What? It's my turn. I just started, I dunno, when a Cockroach landed on my head. Freaked out, realized I sound like my sister...And I missed her! A therapist can't be my sister! The only one with the similar physique as her is I, and I just took the chance...

PH: Thanks for the cake Azure! Wow, being a co-host _so _has it's benefits.

EC: (Why can't the host have benefits?) And next we have AniDenDiav. She says...

_Yay! New chapter! :D_

Spencer: Where the hell is Wesker from?

Wesker: Well since you're blond and blue-eyed, that narrows down the places you could be from. Since America is mainly 90 percent stupidity, that leaves Europe. Wesker is a German name I believe, but Umbrella kidnapped child from around the world, making it possible that you could be Greek, British, Irish, Spanish (maybe?) French, German, Austrian, Swedish, etc. The list goes on and on...

Wait, did I just seriously take up an entire chapter for a question? EC, you can breathe now.

(Takes a breath) Holy crap, she's a freakin' NOSTRADOMIST!_  
>EC: Ever read the Percy Jackson series?<em>

Claire: I love your somewhat red hair! (It's red right?) Have you ever been to Comic con?

Chris: I like you. :) You're one of my fav video game characters. Right behind Jun Kazama and Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sherry: I like your new wardrobe. Where did you get your coat? (Sorry for being such a girly girl)

EC (again): If you can, please put in Riley Freeman from the Boondocks for one chapter? (If you don't know who he is, watch an episode on YouTube)

Leon: Who is your favourite superhero?

Jake: You are so badass! When you said, "What's wrong asshole? Lost your nerve?" my nephew (who is four) repeated it to his dad two minutes later. Now it's a saying between all three of us! :D

Entire cast: What's going to be better: Halo 4, or Call of Duty: Black Ops II?

I guess I'm done for now.

Spencer: Think, 'Europe'.

Wesker: She's getting warmer...

EC: I have a mini-library in my room. And yes, I did...

Claire: Yeah, it's red, and thank you! Um, well. Actually I did for a few times.

Chris: Well, thank you. (Smiles) Awfully nice for you to mention that.

Sherry: Thanks! My coat? It's actually one of those military coats that helps you keep warm in the strong cold. But, maybe we can find something similar for you, sometime!

PH: (Wait, and _SHE'S _the girly girl?)

EC: Wait, WHAT. Riley? Oh god. Uhhh...wow, um. Yeeech...

(It's going to be balistic with him in here...need..an...excuse...)

PH: Um, while EC is lost in thought...

EC: Maybe I could give him five seconds, then put him in a box...

PH: We'll move on to 'Sexed Up Baby Doll'. Hello there...This person says...

_Hi. You can call me Mel. (Since I don't know if you would want to use my username. Don't worry, it was just a dare.)  
>Claire, do you know who Nicole Kidman is? You remind me alot of her and Drew Barrymore for some reason. Here's pictures. Can anyone see the resemblance?<br>Chris, why don't you like Steve for Claire. (Don't get angry, it's just a question.)  
>Steve, i'll give you some time with claire. get a room and talk. nothing else just talk. no touching or making out just talking.<br>Chris and Jill, I dare you to listen to a whole hour of nsync music. i don't care what sons they are i just wanna see chris' face afterwards. aqnd leon has to dance to the entire hour of it._

PS Chris... STEVE IS NOT A JERK!

Entire Cast: Hi Mel.

Claire: I know those two...they're actresses. Well maybe because of...wow, their hair, possibly?

Chris: No, I know what my sister looks like and definetly does not look like her.

Jill: I'd follow what Chris would say. (Followed by others agreeing Chris)

Chris: It's not like I don't like him, he doesn't seem trustable.

Steve: Why not?

Chris: You smacked her. Remember.

Steve: Oh, that part...wanna talk about it, Claire?

Claire: Sure...

(Music alternates to NSync)

Chris: Dear god...

Jill: Well, I guess I can relive my teenage life for a moment. I got a lot of stares back then...

Leon: You two are complaining even if I had to _dance_?

Chris & Jill: Yup.

Leon: Ugghhh...

One Hour Later...

PH: And, TIME.

Leon & Chris: Thank GOD.

Jill: I think I wanna scrub this ooeey gooey love songs with like, screamo or something...

And that genre is something I don't even prefer...

PH: After all of that psychosis torture, we move on to FireSin. This person says...

_Hello EC, how ya doin'?_

Question for Leon: You did like, a million, goddamn backflips in Re4. Y U NO Barrel Roll? Also, what went through your mind when it was revealed that LEONHELP!LEONHELP!LEEEEOOONNNNN! Wasn't in Re6?

EC: Fine, thanks.

PH: You didn't have to answer that...

EC: It was, a question, right?

PH: Whatever...

Leon: I actually really have no clue. I guess it seemed... 'reasonable' at the time...

Oh, and I thought god was being nice to me on the thought of realization.

Ashley: -Gasp- LEON!

Leon: I was just kidding. But it gave me at ease that she possibly is not in danger.

EC: And next we have Rasha, the Dark Uchiha. She says...

Oh wait, we need Brad here. Hey Phoenix, could you scrape him off the floor at the ground floor and put Nemesis back at the penalty box? Thanks.

PH: (Mutters as he walks away sulking:) I guess they are some cons to being a Co-Host.

In the meantime, here's a meaningless comercial.

Cover Art count: 2.

Any more takers? Any one? Anyone? Not at the moment? Okay...

_Hello all, did you guys miss me?_

Entire Cast: Yuh-huh!

(PH strolls Brad back into the room, and leads sad Nemesis back into the penalty box)

Brad: You sir are coming with me! I will turn you into a man.

Ec: I am sorry but I have a curious puppy following me around I hope you don't mind Zack hanging around for these questions?

This is For Both S.T.A.R.S ALPHA AND BRAVO Team: If given the chance to do things over (Sorry Albert you don't have a say in this. Please don't hurt me.O.0) What would you change? And if given the training how would you use it?

Billy:You could always have a job as SOLDIERs.

Joseph:If I hurt your feelings I'm sorry. (Angeal chewed my ass out for that)

And I do have one question form Sephiroth to Wesker: He wants to know if you would like to team up and beat Cloud and Chris's assess all over the place.

Bye Guys..*looks at wesker and blushes* By Albert. Lets go Zack!

Brad: _What _did she just say?

PH & EC: Woah there. (Entire Cast except Brad laughs)

EC: Uh, Rasha. I don't think you should do that to Brad. I don't think he's...(snicker) 'Ready' yet. (More laughter, settles down)

Uh, sure. Hey Zack.

Basically all of the S.T.A.R.S. members that ended up croaking in the Arklay Mountains: Definetly use the training to _STAY. ALIVE._

Billy: What in the hell is 'SOLDIER'? Sure, I've been one but last experience was not so great...

Joseph: It's cool, I guess.

Wesker: Err...let me think about it. (Starts to plan a devious back-stab plan)

EC: And next we have: Amy. She says...

_Thanks guys! You can call me Amy! Sooo.. You guys want Juliet to join? :D  
>Jill, which do you think is better, cupcakes or muffins?<br>Chris, are you ticklish?  
>Ashley, you're one of my favorite characters! Anyway, can you ask Leon if he can teach you how to use a gun?<br>Wesker, *mumbles* everyone chooses Fluttershy.. Oh well! Which power will you choose, the power to fly or the power to use magic?  
>Leon, can you speak in other languages?<br>That's all for now. I ran out of questions to ask..._

EC: I-I mean if you can pull some strings and make her come over, I'd appreciate it...

PH: Right, _you'd _appreciate it. (EC smacks him lightly in the shoulder)

Jill: Cupcakes for-tha-win! (Pumps fist in the air, Chris looks at him oddly) What?

Chris: ...No.

Ashley: Thank you! And, sure...I guess now would be a good chance...

Wesker: Fly, or magic that can give me ability to fly. I would like magic, thank you very much.

Leon: If I have to go to other countries, then I'd have to learn that language. But really I get translators for me if I'm lazy.

PH: And last, but not least, is maddie burnside. She says...

_ok first great fanfic dude heres some questions first  
>Alice: would you go out with Nemesis if he was still Matt?<br>Steve: do you like your tyrant form or human form better? I personally like your tyrant form better but oh well.  
>Alice: i triple dog dare you to kiss Nemesis :]<br>Claire: do you like like EC  
>Steve: r u mad at EC<br>Chris: WHAT HAPPENED TO UR HAIR MAN SERIOUSLY  
>Sherry: i feel bad for you can you use a gun cause in re 2 u just ran around and in the re 6 trailer u didnt shoot a gun u had a injector thingy um r u like a doctor agent person or what<br>Steve: wats ur favorite fanfic and color  
>EC: how old r u just wondering<br>Leon: no offense but wats with the emo hair  
>ok thats all my questions at least until i have more '-' :] :]<em>

EC: (Mutters bitterly) It's 'Okay' not 'ok', 'Are' not 'R', and 'YOU'. Not motha-flippin' 'U!'

Alice: He seemed pretty sweet, so yeah. (Walks over to Nemesis in the penalty box and pecks him on the cheek, who obviously shows signs of nervousness)

Nemesis: Woah...

Claire: Yeah, he seems nice...

Steve: Not realy, just... maybe 'upset' is the term...?

Chris: If I had my whole squad under my command die, knowing me, I'd probably start caring less for my hygiene.

Sherry: I know. (Shrugs) I guess I was a little lazy back then. And I had to run from...whatever the hell that thing is.

Jake: (Whisper) Ustamak.

Sherry: And...that's kind of a secret...

Steve: Fanfic? I dunno. Color? Huh. Definetly not orange and black and white stripes. Otherwise, I like everything. Except Pink. Very gay.

EC: That's kinda personal...if you have an account, I can tell you through PM.

Leon: I had to make it unique. If I didn't, I could look like Chris. (How many times do people will ask me that...)

PH: And that is it for Tonight's 'Ask the Survivors'. I am Phoenix Helix, over there is EC. Have a good night and day, ladies and gentlemen.

Yay, new chapter! I got lazy in this one because I am _so _busy, you would not believe. 

And I am serious. I am very tired and stuff. And I have to do work still tomorrow, so that kinda sucks. But at least this is out, right?

I am kinda worried that I'm getting less reviews.. Could you guys spread the word of this fanfic for me? I'd highly appreciate it. Thanks!

Thank you for reading this chapter. 

-EC

Alfred: That was _so _unfair.

Alexia: How so?

Alfred: Did he -Meow!-ing realized that he kissed _you _instead of me?

Alexia: So?

Alfred: HE DIDN'T KISSED ME!

Alexia: So?

Alfred: Why don't you care?

Alexia: Because I really do not.

Alfred: You 'died' for like, a long time and I had to fill up your spot in the mean time, and _this _is what I get? What kind of a sister are you?

Alexia: A logical and reasonable one.

Alfred: I hate you.

Alexia: I know.


	26. 24: Wanted: Chapter Namerer

**Chapter 25: Wanted: Chapter namer-er.**

**[WARNING: THIS HAS BEEN THREATENED TO BE DELETED. A.T.S. SHALL BE MOVED TO A DIFFERENT SITE WHICH WILL BE LATER POSTED IN MY PROFILE.]**

EC is seen laying down in his trunks only on a hammock nearby the pool, writing something down on paper with a pencil.

EC: Chapter 25: Halfway to the third...(Crumples the paper and throws it)

Chapter 25: Hey, check it out, it's Chapter 25. (Crumples the paper and throws it)

Chapter 25: Unnecessary Hooplah. (Crumples paper and throws it)

Chapter 25: Wanted: Chapter Namer-er.

-Sigh- There we go. That fits very well.

(PH comes and walks over to the EC, sipping on a beverage)

PH: School being rough on you?

EC: Sorta.

PH: Well then, (Drags a lawn chair next to him, putting on no-lense glasses and notepad) Tell me how so.

EC: (Places arm over forehead, sighs, gets comfy) I lost my housekey and the first week of school.

PH: Ah.

EC: Got sick at the end of the second week.

PH: Ooh.

EC: And my 'friends' stuff baby grapes into my drink.

PH: Ew...

EC: But I did meet some nice people along the way.

PH: That's good. (Pushes up glasses) What about grades.

(EC sinks lower) EC: U-Um...

PH: (Scribbles notes and sighs) Okay then.

EC:...What does your notes say, doc?

PH: Well it shows that Rebecca looks cute in that polka-dot bikini. (Flips notepad to show him)

EC: What the- DUDE THAT'S-(PH smacks EC on the top his head with the notepad) Ow...

PH: But it also says you need to freakin' relax bro.

EC: Says the butthole who decided to shoot me that one time.

PH: Don't make me bring that side again.

EC: What are you, schizophrenic?

PH: I SAID-

EC: Okay, okay... thanks.

PH: Don't mention it. That'll be $55.

EC: WHAT.

PH: Kidding. Now let's answer some questions, shall we?

EC: Okay. (PH hands him the papers and walks over to the pool, sitting down on the side) Hey guys, we got some questions now. Let's answer them!

This one comes from Saiyan Werewolf. She has to say...

_Hn. Okie, I have Google anyway. (Excella) U mad? *Trollface*_

_Ashley: I'm so sorry everyone hates you. But, you know what? I can't play RE4 with you in it. Can you go into a Silent Hill game instead? It'd be much better if ya did._

_Salazar: Haha, I got you good. *Hugs* Do you have some secret diary I could stumble upon? Haha..._

_Leon & Chris: Are you prepared for the yaoi of you to being together? RE6 will give authors that opportunity..._

_Okie, I'm done now. :3_

Excella: Yes. I am indeed. Mad...

Ashley: (Taps her feet) What in the world is Silent Hill?

Helena: Wh-what is THAT?

(A blood-written message is shown on the wall near by, saying:

'**DO NOT BRING THE WALKING ANARCHY**')

(With a scared tone:) What does _th-that _MEAN?

Krauser: I think it obviously means that they don't want you.

Ashley: _Excuse _you?!

Krauser: Just saying.

Salazar: OH, YOU...(Stomps feet and sighs) And- NO, NOTHING YOU CAN STUMBLE UPON IN MY QUARTERS.

Leon & Chris: (Both men look at each other and then they turned pale a little bit, then sighed. Then said at unison:) As long as it's not real.

PH: Alright, and next we have Azure. She has to ask...huh.

EC: Too long again?

PH: Don't worry, I took um, 'breathing' classes. (Grins)

_Chris: I'm sorry, I'm just bad with words! How about this: "You're still my hero, and you still kick ass, regardless of what anyone says." Is that better?_

_Claire: I'm glad to hear it! I'll be waiting for that vest Claire... and you're very welcome for the cake! Question: Can you play an instrument? And if so, name it._

_Wesker: Alright, I'll work with you Wesker. It's a half-assed proposal that you gave me, but I'm sold! And as for the ass-kissing, how's this? Release the Kra- I mean, Wesker fangirls! *A giant horde of screaming fangirls runs out, armed to the teeth with weapons, and lines up in unison like soldiers.* Ta-da! What do you think? I finally cracked the secret on how I can stop your fangirls from ripping you limb from limb everytime they see you on sight! Now they're trained to follow your every whim without turning to rip your clothes off! Oh, and just to add a little icing on the cake... *Tears off clothes and reveals 'I heart Wesker' boxers and Wesker's face on the front of the T-shirt* And these babies are selling like wildfire! The fangirls are very profitable, Mr. Wesker. You should keep that in mind! I only have one request: May I have your trenchcoat? It's for gathering more research._

_PH: You're welcome for the cake, Phoenix! There's plenty more where that came from, my friend! Here's a question that I'm sure you'll enjoy: What do you think about Rebecca in a Lolicon Nurse outfit? And here's your cake! *Hands over chocolate lava cake*_

_And last but not least EC: You like Pewdie and Alpha too? You, my good sir, deserve the highest of fives. *Hi-fives so epicly, people need to use their imaginations to describe it* And a question for you: Who's your favorite male and female character to play as? And why? Keep up this awesome story, EC. This story makes me giggle like a madman and my family doesn't know why... Oh well, they don't need to know! Fangirls! March! *Runs out the door, and fangirls follow* Tata everyone! *Plays 'Revielle' on imaginary horn* -Azure_

Chris: That's fine. You don't have to go out of limb to make it bearable for me, thanks...

(Did she really had to dumb it down?)

Claire: It'll be coming sometime~ And I don't really think I can... (Laughs nervously)

Wesker: Interesting...(Hands over trenchcoat) Your research deem impressive, so far.

PH: ...

EC: Phoenix?

PH: Shh. I am now in my new happy place.

EC: (Marvels at his own high-five) Ho-ly CRAP. That was COOL.

Aaaand, um. Leon. He is super cool! And the things he deal with means nothing to him!

And Rebecca. She shows off that 'Small, yet powerful' type of character. Which is awesome!

I am glad you like this and I hope we can be good friends in the future!

And here we have Starfox dude, he says...

_Hey it's me again. So I start off with this comment. Steve: YOU ARE A DIRTY LIAR. Jk. Leon and Claire: If you say so. But let me put this logic. A city with no survivors(excluding everyone else no offense) your telling me that your hormones didn'tkick in? Just saying. Chris: Would you beat the #$! out of Leon if he and your sister hooked up? HUNK: You looked awesome to me. And the way you snapped that guy's neck was badassery. Beltway: You should be a comedian. Wesker: I still think you  
>are a sick #!$ . Ashley: I will pay you anything to shut up so I can kill the monsters in RE4. Leon: You were badass in RE4. RE:ORC cast: you guys got uneeded hate. And to Party Girl, Lupo and Four Eyes you lovelies gave me nosebleeds. And to anyone who can get HUNK's mask off I will pay you TOP DOLLAR! And a million dollars to anyone who can geuss my fav RE game. Cheers.<em>

Steve: (Laughs nervously) Good one.

Leon: (Looks at Claire) Umm...

Claire: ...after seeing rotten faces and disgusting stuff, and puberty has already zipped by, I don't think that could have a possibility..

Leon: Uhhh...

Chris: Upon reason! (Index finger raised)

HUNK: I try to impress.

Beltway: Gee, thanks. I think I already got a few. Hey, Bertha?

Bertha: VAT.

Beltway: Why is the mushroom invited to every party?

Berhta: VHY.

Beltway: Because he is a FUN-GUY! (Fungi) (Both laugh hystericly) Phew! I'm up here AALL night in the bar, ladies and gents.

Wesker: Heard the once before.

Ashley: How about, doing, like, your job right! (Entire Cast 'Oohs')

Leon: Thanks.

Wolfpack: ...yeah, we do.

(Entire RE:ORC cast looks at HUNK, who gives them an evil eye.)

EC: (...And so the hunt began.)

And here we have Ceava Rose, she has to ask...

_Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen.. It's been a quite long time, wasn't it?_

_A little informationquestion to all of you.._

_Ada, you also appear on Damnation and a playable character in RE6.. What are you doing in BSAA actually?_

_Wesker, if I might not wrong, are you German-British who lives in America? Albert is a form of Aubert old German name (German Empire) but popular in England while your surname is old surname.. As I remember is 14th century or maybe less.._

_Chris,it said you married with Jill and Jill is pregnant by your child. Ironically, is Capcom's scumbag for Fans in April Fool Day.. Tell me how do you guys feel if both of you are really together as a couple or work partner.._

_Billy, I thought you're comeback in Damnation but I was wrong.. How do you feel?_

_My question for everyone, whose better? Ada or Wesker?_

_Thank you.._

Ada: (Winks and presses a finger to her lips) That's a hush secret.

Chris: (Slaps the water) DAMMIT!

Wesker: (Tone changes to a bit creeped out) Someone did their homework...

Chris: That would be great...

Jill: Aw, Chris...

Billy: (Slumped over) Defeated.

Ada: I haven't blossomed as a character yet, as soon as my story is told, let's have that debate again, shall we?

PH: (Mumbles) Mmm...loli. OH. Next is AniDenDav. She says...

_Hi guys! I have more questions if you're willing to answer them! :D_

_Leon: Was college fun?_

_Claire: My nephew says you're pretty and says that you look like you give great hugs. :/ He's only five, so it was cute hearing it from him._

_Jill: Do you prefer to be a blond or a brunette?_

_EC: I don't know if you felt the heat this weekend on your side of Maryland, but in PG, it was blazing! Anyway, if you can't put in Riley, then why not his brother, Huey? He's much more toned down._

_Sheva: My friend asks if you think Piers is cute. She has this thing about you two hooking up._

_Piers: I like your manners. Not many people from our generation still believe in them._

_Sherry: I might just take you up on that offer!_

_Wesker: I respect your intelligence, just not your ethics. That's fine, right?_

_Excella: I think you would have made it in TriCell without Wesker's help. I guess you just didn't want to work hard._

_Ada: You remind me of Anna Williams from Tekken! But unlike her, you have class. ;)_

_Jake: Time to talk sneakers. What was your favorite pair that you owned or wanted?_

_Anybody who's willing to answer: Jordan's or LeBron's?_

Leon: You bet it was. (Grins to the good old days)

Claire: Awww...! Well, I do give very nice, hugs.

Jill: I prefer to stay natural...

EC: I was thinking of wearing hot pants during that time, and. Maybe next chapter.

Sheva: (Looks at Piers) Quite the professional and heroic type. Even cute. Like it.

Piers: Well...uhh... Thanks, ma'am.

Well ma'am at least it's not as rare as chivalry.

Sherry: Well, that's great!

Wesker: Fair enough.

Excella: Yes, I did it ground-up.

Ada: You do know how to read people...

Jake:...Uh...(Steve whispers in his ear) Sketchers heelies...?

Jim: -Cough- LeBron.

EC: And here we have Kyra. She asks...

_Hey, hey! I'm baaaaaacccckkkk! Did ya miss me? Anyway, on to the questions!_

_EC: *glomps* Text buddy! I'm not so lonely anymore!_

_PH: *waves* HIIIII! How are you liking my old job?_

_Leon, Billy, Wesker, and Chris: *glomps* I missed you all, too. Did you miss me?_

_*hops hill-billy style into the pool, and refuses to leave* I'm still attempting to stay! STAY AWAY FROM MY HOBO POOL! IT'S MINE NOW! *cackles evilly*_

EC: UGH. UH. Yeah, 'bout that, my phone broke. (Like, litterally.) (Laughs nervously)

PH: Heheh...I like it...ALOT.

The Men: We sure do...(Gulp)

PH: And next we have a Guest! He/She asks...

Guest Reviewer 8/7/12 . chapter 1

_So... What's up with all of the people asking romance stuff? Why can't they ask slightly more Resident Evil-ish questions, like one I thought of.  
>Leon, in Raccoon City, when you shot the zombie behind Claire, were your first thoughts "-meow-run!" because of the zombie, or "run, -meow" because you just ran toward more zombies? Or, for another example,<br>Chris, what was your favorite weapon during the events of Resident Evil 5?_

Leon: Actually, I was thinking of HOLY -MEOW-RWAR- GET THE -MEOW- OUT OF THERE BEFORE MY -MEOW- GETS HANDED TO ME BY A -MEOW-ing ZOMBIE!

...I kid. I actually was thinking of the second one.

Chris: Um...(Turns to Sheva, talks softly) What's that thing, where you point the thing and it blows the thing...sorry the alcohol's killing me.

Sheva: What thing?

Chris: You know, that long thing that shoots that thing?

Sheva: I don't understand.

Chris: Back at that place where it's super wet, uuummm...

Sheva: OH that tagger thing-a-mah-jig?

Chris: Yeah, yeah! That one.

_What's up EC & RE crew. I got most questions for Leon/Ada those two are my Fav characters in RE and a few questions for Chris, Sheva, Jill, & Wesker. Leon: During RE4 in the boat scene I saw you staring at Ada's booty b4 she took off on her zip-line gun what was going thru your mind at the time? Also b4 Ada turns the boat real fast you was looking at her; what were you thinking about? Ada: How does it feel to be the 4th Main character in RE6 because I enjoyed playing as you in Separate Ways, The Mercenaries, & Assignment Ada. During the LeonXAda Crossover in RE6 how did it feel when Leon called your name 1st b4 Helenas? Shows that Leon trusts you more a femme fatale/spy then his own partner. I also heard this rumor that you gave Leon a ring 4 a puzzle and you told him "Don't get the wrong idea" what was that all about? Leon & Ada: What did you think of the creator of RE Damnation when he wanted to make a romance for you two in Damnation, but capcom told him not to. Chris, Jill, & Sheva: During Mercenaries whenever Wesker would die you would scream for his name as in like you cared him for, but you "hated" him throughout the RE storyline can you help me out there lol. Wesker: Also during Mercenaries how could you say that to your old partners Chris when he dies during Mercenaries Worthless & for Jill when she dies"Incompetence surrounds me!" Did you at least feel a little bit for them that they died haha. Well that's it, hope these questions gets on for the next chapter and EC keep it up your doing an amazing job. Duces_

Leon: (DAT ASS) It was quite...spherical...(I wonder if she remembers) I was wondering how she was still alive.

Ada: Gee, Leon. Thanks.

Ada: Refreshing, I suppose. And thank you.

And it's a puzzle...and he could get the wrong idea...(If he knows what I mean...)

And I think it's kind of...weird. (B.S.)

Wesker: They were my partner, and we had this 'temporary agreement' to stay 'till the end. Nothing more. And no. Not at all.

EC: Thank you! And here we have...(grits teeth) love angel, she says...

_wesker,admit your feelings for chris. for u sceamed "CHRIS"  
>chris. why would u follow albert if not for love. also do not say cuz he betrayed u . jill got over that!(you,LOVE HIM dontcha chris?)<em>

Wesker & Chris: (In unison) NO.

Jill: Wow, for once they actually agreed in something.

PH: So here we have Rasha, she says..

_Hey Guys_

_*Shoots Death Glaire at Albert* I'll fix your ass soon enough Albert._

_Billy:You should join Shin-ra's millitary. More fun killing Zombies._

_Brad:Next time I come back you better act like you have at least grown a pair._

_Leon:After Resident Evil 6 have you tought of a better job say TURKs._

_*Walks over to Albert and puts something around his neck*_

_Ec: Wesker be good collar all you have to do is say S-I-T._

Billy: I dunno...seems like more I can handle.

Brad: Uh...mmkay.

Leon: ...I'll think about it.

Wesker: What in the name of is this?! GET THIS OUT OF ME THIS INSTANT. I ORDER YO-

EC: Sit. (Wesker's body slams to the ground) Uhh...?

_Here we have next is BabyAngel-Tears. She asks..._

_Wesker: Just to embarrass Chris (God, I just LOVE doing that!) what song would you like for him to sing and dance to in front of his entire team? A) I'm a barbie girl, B) I'm sexy and I know it, C) I kissed a girl, D) You're so gay._

_Leon: What song would you like Ada to give you a lap dance to? A) Smack that, B) I wanna phuck you, C) Shake that ass for me._

_Ada: Would you do said dance for Leon to one of said songs?_

_Nemises: Do you think of Alice as a sister? I mean, she did try to save you after she realized...Matt...Oh! And, do you miss being human?_

_Alfred: You know, despite you acting all gay and stuff, I wish you were my brother. You're so funny and WAAAY cooler than my real brother. WE COULD HAVE SO MUCH FUN JUST CREEPING OUT THE PEOPLE WHO LIVE NEXT TO ME!_

_Alexia: Can I have your brother? I'll give him back in like...never..._

Wesker: I don'to be a part of this nonsense...

Leon:...AH-CHO-B-OOO!

Ada: Ugh...if I have to...

Nemesis: Of course I do! For both questions. And if you dare ask why...take a bloody look at me. My face looks like a stitched arse.

Alfred: ...I don't think that was even my objective in the first place...

Alexia: Please do.

EC: Next is Boto, he asks...

_Holy crap, it's been a while since I last asked some questions. Well, considering the fact that I'm currently to lazy to read through all of this at the moment, I'm going to ask what ever pops into my head! So if any one gets a repeated question, I apologize in advance._

_First one is for Ashley. Have you ever though about taking self defense classes or something? I'm pretty sure it will come in handy later on in the future._

_Next is for Jill. Jill, where are you in Resident Evil 6?_

_Last one is for Barry. Mind giving me one of your Jill sandwiches? It's late at night for me and I'm friggen hungry._

_Okay, well, that's all for now. I'm looking forward to the next update EC!_

Ashley: Yeah, I did. After millions of hate mail after that incident. (Mutters)

Jill: Taking a 'lil break...I guess...

Barry: (Was sleeping on another hammock the entire time with a Sandwich in hand) WUH-(Throws the sandwich at the reviewer) D'aww...

PH: Next is OverSeer, this mentlegen has to say...

EC: What?

PH: Wut.

EC: What did you say?

PH: Say...

EC: Before that...

PH: To...

EC: Even before that.

PH: Has...

EC: Aaaand..?

PH: Mentlegen?

EC:...Genius.

_Hi Overseer here and im back with a legitimate profile! Mwahahah! Now that my fit of cackeling is over, here are my questioms:  
>Leon: are you looking forward to you trip to China?<br>Berry: if you had to choose between Jill Sandwiches or your gun collection wich would you rather have.  
>EC: sorry for not posting lately, if you were traped on a desert island infested with Ganados, what RE character would you want with you.<br>Chris: how meny times a day do you train to keep up your muscel mass?  
>Lastly, Wesker: i sent you 2139258 postcards from Barbados, enjoy! Overseer out!<em>

Leon: I always want to visit a place with an oriental feel.

Barry: ...DON'T. DO THIS TO ME.

EC: Because of course, they ALWAYS happen. Stupid sand.

CLAIRE. U-Um. She's like, super um...tough. Yeah, tough. That's the word. Tough.

Chris: Usually I do benches.

Wesker:...why did you do that.

PH: AAAND moving on to Catnip, who has to say..

hi im new to asking stuff so lets get rolling

_1 ok sharry how did you feel about getting to be in another resident evil game and ashley how did you feel about not returning_

_2 wesker do you have feeling for jill cuz you kind of look a little weird at here in that game_

_3 leon how many times did you REALLY look up ashleys skirt_

_4 sharry do you have a crush on wesker_

_5 chris why jill was gone have you had any sex_

_well thats all for now everyone gets beers_

Sherry: (Raises hands) WOOT.

Ashley: (Leans over sadly) Bad...

Wesker: ...I don't share feelings with experiments.

Jill: Ass.

Wesker: Heard that one too.

Leon: Enough times to be rendered a pervert. (Whispers) I mean by one.

Ashley: So. True. Hmph! (Shoulda worn those teddybear ones back then...)

Sherry: Sorry, don't dig necrophillia.

EC: (Ehem) Look back at some time ago...

Entire Cast: WOO. BEER!

PH: And next is The Scout who drank too much BONK! He asks...

_Ok here goes...  
>Chris: Would you rather have an RPG or Custom Tool cartridge minigun, that fires 400 rounds per minute, and costs 400,000 of the goverments money to fire for 12 seconds.<br>Wesker: IF you died (permenatly) What would you do in the afterlife?  
>EC: Here, have some Bonk! atomic punch, and also, Do you hate the government?<br>Well, thats all! See ya' next time when I come up with more questions! *gives everyone a respawning cookie that respawns when eaten, or destroyed.*_

Chris: -Gulp- First one then.

Wesker: Rule the afterlife then.

Chris: Not surprising.

Wesker: You know me so well.

EC: This is a first...thanks! And, I am team Switzerland for that one. I don't like to be in disputes for something I don't really have a part of...

This cookie is a nice idea...

And next we have Melany. She says...

_Steve, tell Claire you love her and why. I want all those details and I'm sure she does too. Should be pretty simple since you've done it before._

Steve: (Gets down on one knee and holds Claire's hand)

Claire, you're everything a man should want. An angelic face, a model's face, and a heart of gold. That's what I love about you _SO _much. And I just want you to know that I have every right to be jealous of you. So now...(Searches his trunks) I ask of you...

Will yo- Where is it.

Claire: Will you what?

Steve:...WHO TOOK IT.

PH: Thanks. (Slaps dollars on Vector's hand)

Steve seems out of words, seems like we have to go next. And next is Kiubbi Kagome. She asks...

_*Evil laugh* Hello everyone. I hope you don't mind that I join in your descusions from now on.  
>I took care of a little problem recently you see, I am a hardcore Chris fan girl. *Looks at Nemesis and laughs*<em>

_Nemesis:When I took care of said problem the owner of that book that you were given did nothing to save his hostess._

_*Hands over a tape of Ask the ff7 cast part 4*_

_I really hope none of you care for her.*Evil laugh* Good by for now. And the video will show you what I did to her. *Leaves*_

Chris: Umm...

Nemesis: O...kay...

EC: (Looks at her as she leaves, looks at the tape for a while)

PH: Are you...gonna look at it?

EC: (Tosses it out the window) God no. Who owns VHS nowadays?

_Hey guys I cant belive I get to do something like this. Anyway,my questions are:Everyone: besides killing zombies for a living,what do you guys do in your free-time[If your a gamer like me,send me a friend request if anyone has a playstation 3] Chris: How come in last few games you & jill were in, how come you were such a-meow- & never had the balls to tell jill that you were madly in LOVE with her. Chris & Claire:Whenever you two team up you never argue, have you ever did & what was it about. Jill:Unlike Chris in the last few games, I admit that you are SUPER attractive & EXTREMELY SEXY[ Don,t take it offensive I say it because its true] Also what do you think Chris would look like as a blond[Just curious] Leon:How do feel about teaming up with Weskers son in RE6? Every male cast member:Who do you think has a better ass,Jill,Claire,Rebecca,Ada,  
>Ashley,Angela,etc. Wesker: How come your not married[ No offense but I think your gay]<br>Thanks,  
>IcewolfTheGreat<br>P.S. Jill & Claire are both fine as hell_

Still has some more at the back.

_I,M BAAAAAAAAACK! Anyway,questions: Everyone:If you didn,t fight or create zombies for a living what would you do for a : If there was another zombie invasion what wepon would you have. Third: Say for instance, you didnt work for the BSAA or Umbrella & there was a zombie invasion,you had a pistol but you had one bullet left,so would you rather let yourself get eaten by the zombies or shoot your self in the mouth[blow your brains out] Last: out of all the guns you used in every game, which was your favorite & why?  
>Thanks<br>IcewolfTheGreat_

Entire Cast: [EC has faced the syndrome of lazyness, and has left this to your imaaaaaginaaaation~]

Chris: Because I am always on the edge, knowing I might get killed at any moment...?

And we're siblings, and he had history. That shows we trust each other.

Jill: Well, why thank you~ Well, I'd think we'd be cute twinsies from now on...kidding.

Leon: I wouldn't trust him as much...

Jake: I'm just here for Sherry's cash...

Leon: Still don't trust you.

PH: I contructed a hidden Poll, and results show Jill does, apparently...

Jill: Nice to know I got quite a rear. (Giggles)

Wesker: I made a child, didn't I?

Entire Cast: We just...do what we do. It's the same thing, isn't it?

Survivors: We can handle ourselves. One bullet or not.

Chris: Said mine already.

Leon: My handy-dandy pistol.

Carlos: My Rifle...

Jill: Skorpion was pretty cool...

Barry: (Shines magnum)

HUNK: (Cleans barrel of H & K MP5)

Claire: I like my shotty.

Kevin: Classic .45!

PH: Anything that's not from Nicholai.

EC: ...I th-

PH: EC IS A PACIFIST. Next is X-Virus. He/She says...

_Hello everybody! And ED, I wanted to say *pause before shouting* I LOVE ASK THE SURVIVORS! I think it so funny. XD (Sorry, I forgot to put Alexia for Wesker dare..._

_I prepare a list of questions and dares for you guys.  
>S.T.A.R Alpha and Beta group: If you could travel back in time, what would you change? (Wesker cannot answer this)<br>Clare and ED: I want you two to get a room and start making out for 15 mins! (Hope this helps dude, and good luck. :) )  
>Billy: Break Bianca or whatever you call your spoon! You can bury her if you like...<br>Steve: If you could switch place with anybody, who would it be?  
>Rebecca: What would you do if you didn't get S.T.A.R. position? I want you to kiss PH first, then Billy and tell me which person is the best kisser. Mouth to mouth! Then I want you to french kiss the winner for a few mins. And the loser have to read the rest of list.<br>Nemesis: If you weren't under Umbrella control during Resident evil 3, what would you do?  
>Chris: What if you didn't leave for europe as soon as possible and got trapped in raccoon city. What would do? Which place would you head to first? Dare time! I dare you to kiss wesker! Mouth to mouth! *sit down next to ED* This is gonna be so hilarious! Got popcorns?<br>Leon: First, you were a police man for a day. Then you start working for the government and now the president!? You're so epic man! My questions is...what would you do to convince Ada to join the good side forever?  
>Ada: I want you to inject Leon with the X-Virus that make you stronger, faster and more intelligent than before! But it's a proto-type...so you might want to inject him with the antidote when you start seeing clones. If you don't, he will die...<br>Sherry: You look hot! Can't wait for resident evil 6 to come out! Oh...and Sherry..*face start turning red* I was wondering if you...like to go on a date with me? If you say yes, which place do you want to go to?  
>Wesker: Wish I could runs fast and have super strength like you...*pull out a handgun and shoot the zombie in the head* Daretime! I dare you to go on a date with Alexia!<br>Barry: How many Jill sandwich can you eat before throwing up? And why do you have Jill spit in your sandwich?  
>Brad: I feel bad for you, so I decided to give you buzz lightyear belt! This belt will generate a forcefield when you press the button. (Took me so long to steal it from Buzz...) If you see Buzz Lightyear, tell him I was being mind-control by Zerg! *runs away*<em>

EC: My name is EC...E...C...EEEE. Ceeee...

Alpha & Bravo: Never going there in the first place, or even not have a virus...DUH.

(Note that they are all saying it in unison)

EC: (Blushes) ...w-we'll do it after...

Claire: Sure... (Coughs awkwardly)

Billy: B-Billina was already dead...(Raises a picture of a broken spoon) Brad wanted to show me a magic trick...(sniffle)

Brad: I-I DIDN'T KNOW HE HAD A SPOON THING!

Rebecca: Well, I'd probably be sitting in a cubicle, stared at by a bunch of old perverts by now. (Group laughs) A-and what..? (Turns red and looks down)

PH: Wh-what? (I-IS this...a dream?)

Billy: (Blushes) I-I guess we have to do it...

Rebecca:...okay then...

PH: I'LL GO FIRST. (Leaps in front of Rebecca, sweeps her off her feet and kisses her with such a passion his face looked funny. Bringing her up again, lets go.)

EC: Wow.

PH: I know...(Brushes shoulders) I practice.

EC: No, that was so cheesy and I would figure you'd keep her to yourself from now on.

PH: WHY YOU-

Billy: Guess it's...my turn then. (Walks to Rebecca, cupped her face and kisses her gently.) How was that...

Rebecca:..It was nice...really nice...(Wraps arms around Billy for the 'reward', PH's mouth drops)

PH: You have _GOT _to be kidding me.

Nemesis: I would move to the west, grow a farm, have some farm animals...(Everyone looks at him) What?

Chris: Well I'd try to get out, in the meantime I help people too of course. Well, I'd probably head to R.P.D. to get my equipment first.

Jill: Glad you weren't there to see it...

Chris: (Laughs) I heard.

Nemesis: I'm not THAT bad...!

Chris: What?

EC:...(Mutters) It's EC. (Frowns, sighs.)

Leon: I-yuh...I dunno...her hand in marriage?

Ada: (He sure strikes a good deal...)

I don't think I want to see Handsome over here grow a second head. So I'll pass, thanks...

Sherry: Oh! (Turns slightly red) I-um... I don't know. Sure...? (Jake sighs sadly in the background) Maybe somewhere that's nice, nothing cheesy...

Barry: Vomiting before a Jill sandwich? Preposterous! -ehem- Special Ingreidient.

Jill: Still disturbing.

Barry: Still muy delicioso...get it? 'Cause I'm...I am hilarious.

Brad: Wut? Um. Okay. Thanks! (Presses the belt, forcefield goes big up to the size of Buzz Lightgear's body which is small, exposing Brad's entire body.

Nemesis: OOH! Let's see if it works...

Brad: NOOOO! (At least little timmy and Johnny is safe.)

EC: And the last one goes to...

SPOILERS...

SPOOILEEERS...

EEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

(Tables were flipped, walls are destroyed, Tsunamis occcured.

There was no Mercy.)

(In the rubble PH's hand stuck out, then his head pops out)

PH:...HOLY...CRAP...

Never...ever...spoil anything...for EC.

I-I'm Phoenix Helix...and this is Ask the Survivors...see you...soon...

CUUUUT!

AND WRAP! NICE ONE, PHOENIX!

EC: You should be in broadway.

PH: Thanks. When are you going to do that fifteen minutes in heaven thing?

EC: Eh, later. Maybe it would get better since it's a **SPECIAL DAY.**

PH: Uhuh. Okay.

EC: I mean, this **SPECIAL DAY **could make it even better.

PH: Okay. I'll um, see you later.

EC:...O-Okay.

(EC toward his room, sighing)

EC: No one ever noticed...But really...it is-(Entire cast leaps out on EC)

Entire Cast: **SURPRIIISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY EC!**

PH: Dude, c'mon.

Leon: Who would forget it?

Jill: After all, we've been good friends ever since.

HUNK: I was paid to be- (Gets jabbed by Vector) Happy Birthday.

Chris:...Um. Guys? EC passed out.

Barry: I GOT THE SAND- Woah.

Kevin: Daaamn.

Jim: Out cold, dawg.

Jake: Well that was great.

Piers: Sir...?

Claire: (Pops out the cake, wearing attractive clothing) SURPRIS- What the...

Sherry: Well that kind of sucked.

Sheva: Poor guy...

(EC then sits up, shakes his head)

EC: What happened...oh...OH...(He looks to see the faces and smiled) Thanks, guys. I appreciate it.

Claire: No problem! Now, have a piece of your cake~ (Leaps after EC)

EC: WOAH!

**(YUP. It's my birthday guys. :) I then should realize that I should say thanks for being there with me the entire time, and I love you all. :,) Turning the big 1-5 (Le gasp, my age!) Is making me feel quite the elderly already. So yeah.**

**Sorry I took so long. :/ School started and I am facing terrible omens right now.**

**First Week: Picked up wrong schedule.**

**Second Week: Got sick over anxiety and stress.**

**Third Week: Trying to find where I fit in.**

**Fourth Week: (Now) I realized my dog has lung cancer.**

**So it's been rough on me, so please understand! D: **

**So yeah, that's it! See you soon!)**


	27. 25: EC GOT TALENT

**Chapter 25: EC's got talent!**

(Everything is back indoors since summer has ended, Nemesis is shown placing Halloween decorations at the background with Sherry helping in the background.

EC pretends he is in shackles, Wrists together and hands facing outward, feet together, he is holding a script.)

EC: P-p-please your majesty...I didn't write it...And _they _can't prove I did!...There's no name signed at the end. (Flips a page, shrugs, in a sad tone) Do I look like it?

PH: (Walks in) What in god's name are you doing? (EC yelps, tossing the book out the window, EC runs towards it and looks out)

EC: GOD DAMMIT THAT'S $9.95!

PH:...Still didn't answer my question.

EC:... I'm in a play.

PH: Ooooh. Sounds exciting.

EC: Yup! Only got two lines...! (Fist pumps as a joke)

(Piers storms in)

Piers: I heard yelling! What's wrong?! (EC looks at Piers wide-eyed, and runs over and tackles him)

EC: PIERS! (Starts to sob) WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Piers: Uhhhh...

EC: YOU SHOULD'VE GOT IN THE FRIGGIN' POD!

Piers:...Sir...

EC: What?

Piers: Let go.

EC: Sorry. (Let's go, stoods up, clears his throat and walks back to Phoenix.)

PH: (I will try to forget that...) And from what I heard..those were the two?

EC: Yuh-uh.

PH: (In a bored tone) Kewl.

EC: Round up everybody. Let's get to questioning.

PH: Gotcha.

First we got residentkilla, who says...

_EC: DAYYUM! I thought you watched the Movie. I haven't seen that much chaos since.. uuumm... happy birthday EC (I REALLY F***** UP THIS TIME)  
>STEVE: catch *throws expensive diamond ring*.<br>Verdugo: how did you feel taking border from a midget?_

_He he... sorry but i accidently sent in my questions to early...  
>Wesker: you remind me of a vampire... and Hitler. Did you love your son's mom or did you just wanna get lucky?<br>Richard: you area the reason there area more resident evils. You feel good now?  
>EC: again sorry...<br>Claire: what would you do if you were abducted by aliens from dead space?  
>Kings: where you scared at all in the outbreak?<br>Leon: I've been trying to re-create that parkour scene of you in degeneration but I keep failing it. Any advice?  
>Claire: Why didn't you tell Steve you loved him? Do you ever take a Day off for the day Steve died?<br>Echo six: area you guys like the wanna be Seal team six.  
>EC: I wanna see them try and get rid of this Q&amp;A fic. (I'll still have your other stories to look forward to). I am not saying goodbye to any of you anytime soon. I love ya all! You've grown on me to much. Especially you Claire and Leon *twitches and laughs crazy at the front door*<br>" as soon as i see those bad people I'll blow them to kingdom come"  
>See year guys later<em>

(EC taps his foot impatiently)

EC: You should be ashamed of yourself! (Wags finger in the air) Don't make me come over there to have a word with your _mother._

Leon: (Isn't that the biggest thre- Actually, it sort of is...)

Steve: (Catches the ring) What the hell does this mean? Um...dude...I'm straight...

(Verdugo just stands by Salazar, staring intently at the reviewer)

Salazar: He's a...quiet type.

PH: Next in course, we have TheScoutWhoDrankTooMuchBonk!

He states..

_Ok... I was just wondering...  
>Entire Resident Evil Cast; What were the circumstances which brought about the creation of the first "Zombie Virus", and where were the materials found?<em>

_Also, You will find that there is a peice of cake floating above your head. You have 5 seconds to grab it before it falls._

_This message will decompose 5 seconds after being read. *trollface*_

Wesker: Ehem, that would be from me. The ingredients arrreeee...(William lunges at Wesker, clasping his mouth shut.)

William: TOILET WATER WITH A MIXTURE OF SALT.

Jake: No wonder zombies are so brain-dead. (Sherry giggles)

EC: Wait, what was the second to last li-(Cake falls on the top of his head, while the rest of the cast catches the cake)

(This is a crying sound by the way...) Eeeeeheeeugheughhuuuuh...

Helena: How in the hell did that get up _there?_

Claire: (That's like asking why Alfred is so...um...hell, this is in my thoughts. GAY.)

PH: Um, where'd the paper go?

EC: I feel so sweet.

PH: (Girly voice) But EC, you _are _sweet...!

EC: No... like, forget you.

And here we have the lovely CeavaRose. She says...

_First of all, happy birthday EC.. Not really sure it's a late wish or maybe late enough.. Just realized you are 3 years younger.. Speak of school, you are lucky coz you still have a little spare time to write unlike me.. So..wish you got a girlfriend(cmiiw?) and be a wise guy.._

_Back to answer and question.._

_*evil smirks* I get your point then, Ms. Wong.. Surely you got a lot of homework.. And yes, I love to see your debate with Wesker.. Beside, both of you are the real spotlight in RE Universe..based my own opinion actually.._

_And Chris..my symphaty.. But some fans want you to have a relationship with Sheva instead Jill.. Not really sure is Jill's haters or not,but..just that.. And Jill, don't attack me if I'm saying this.._

_Homework, Wesker? Vas that me vo had finished the homework?_

_I'm sorry, Billy... I just don't get it why Capcom keep showing their spotlight characters like the Redfields, Ada, Wesker(long time ago), Leon, and Jill.. Wonder where's Fong Ling, Bruce, and the Outbreak fellow.._

_So.. Vale nunc.. Videre te in capite sequenti, guys.._

EC: (Blushes) Well...I...uhhhh...got it.

PH: Pssh. 'Time to write'.

EC: I have school, butthole.

Ada: Well, aren't you the sweetest? (Walks beside the reviewer) Say... we should have drink together, I think we'd have the_ best _of conversation.

Chris: ...Ergh...(Looks at Sheva, who looks back at him.)

Sheva: I uhh...

Chris: Ummmm...

Both: Yeeaaahhh.

Jill: I don't think I'm really offended from what I'm seeing here. (Smirks)

Wesker: Do you really think that I did?

Jake: Oh dad, quite the rolemodel.

Wesker: Shut up, you brat.

Jake: Quite the charmer, too.

Chris: Dealt that for over a decade.

Jake: Pain in the ass?

Chris: (Chortles) Oohhh yeah. (Weskers eyes glow red, EC clears his throat.)

EC: Um, bye Ceava.

Here we have X-Virus. (Hopefully he got it right _this _time...) He says...

_Happy birthday EC! I'm sorry that I got your name wrong and that your weeks been awful.  
>Can't believed they threatened to remove this story...what is wrong with these people? Hope things get better. Well, I'm not gonna let them ruin the fun we're gonna have today. :) I'm a guy btw.<em>

_Chapter 26: Who let the zombies out? *moan* *moan* What do you think? Funny right? XD  
>Okay guys! I made another list, who want to read it? :)<br>Tyrants: Before you guys became super zombies, what was your life like? Was it good or bad?  
>Claire and EC: So...did you guys make out after the show? If you did, how was it? If you didn't kiss, do it now or I tickle Claire feet for 10 mins!<br>Billy: I'm sorry that Billina died...but cheer up! You still have Rebecca unless she drank the love potion that PH pour into her tea while she wasn't looking. But if you still miss your spoon, I'll bring it back to life. *throw a phoenix down on the spoon* Billina: I'm aliiiiivvvvveeee! *start hopping up and down* Me: Dang, I did not see that coming. *Nemesis step on the spoon* Or that...  
>Rebecca: I want you to tell us who you like more, Billy or PH? -daretime- I dare you to put on a sexy nurse outfit for Billy and PH and say "It's time for your check up guys." slowly. Please do it for Billy, his spoon died again...<br>Jill: Hey Jill, I got you a present! *put a collar on Wesker* Your own slave! This collar will make Wesker do whatever you want and it gets better! Nobody can remove it no matter how hard they try. I know what you're thinking. It's too good to be true! It's true alright but...the collar only last for a day, after that...it goes poof!  
>Chris: Which trap in RE (remake) do you hate the most?<br>Wesker: What happened to the Queen you stole from Sergei after you died in RE5? I dare you wear a hula skirt and a coconut bra for 30 mins. Do a hula dance too!  
>Barry and Nemesis: I dare you two to have...-pause before shouting- JILL SANDWICHES EATING CONTEST! 500 Jill sandwiches are on this huge plate and your goal is to eat the most sandwiches without throwing up! The winner gets one million dollars.<br>Sherry: Okay, how does Golden Corral sound? Meet you at 6:00?  
>Claire: What did you wear exactly when you pop out of the cake?<br>EC: Give this to Claire when the time is right and ask her the big question. You know what it's. *slip a small box into EC pocket*  
>Brad: I'm sorry that the forcefield didn't protect your entire body. Let me make it up to you! *zap Brad with ghost zapper, turning him into a ghost* Grats! You're a half-ghost, half-human like Danny Phantom!<br>Steve: You didn't answer my question...  
>Claire and EC: I dare you two to go shopping together!<em>

EC: ...(Eyes widened) PHOENIX.

(PH Pops his head out the sofa)

PH: Yeeeeess?

EC: Why in god's name did you not get the chapter title?

PH: Errr...because...it's like, in the middle of the piiiile...?

Wesker: ...they came from test tubes..

William: ...just saying.

Claire: Uhhhhmmmm... (Looks at EC) Yeah... about that...

EC: (Turns red) It's okay. Just...like...

Claire: Huh?

EC: I'M A DELICATE PERSON OKAY. (Claire's eyes widen) ...I'm kidding.

Claire: Oh.

EC: (Drama has it's ups and downs...)

Billy: (Gasps)...Wait.

You just threw saw dust over it...

And replaced it with a talking plastic spoon. (Kicks the spoon across the room, then Nemesis walks in the room stepping on it.)

Nemesis: Has anyone see Nemina?

Billy: (Oh. Crap.)

Rebecca: (Turns bright red) W-what?

PH: WUT. (Pokes his head out the sofa, jumps over it and sits directly in front of her.)

Rebecca:...Well...I guess...I...aahhh...Phoenix _does _seem very nice.

PH: (Yeeesss...)

Rebecca: But Billy and I faced a tragedy togehter.

PH: (Nooooo...)

Rebecca:...I...um..uhhhh...! (Passes out)

Billy: OH GOD NOT YOU! (Whips out a fan to fan her face. Phoenix does the same thing)

PH: God dammit I am _so _holding this up against her!

Billy: Not the only one, buddy.

Jill: (Smiles evilly) Oh Wesker~

Wesker: Back, away, from me, _WOMAN._

Jill: Heheheh...

Wesker: Well, -MEOW-!

Chris: The one where I felt like Indiana Jones had a new rival.

Wesker: There is no way-

Jill: Do it, Wesker.

Wesker: DAMN.

Later...

(Wesker is put in said costume, doing a hula dance with a familiar song from the Lion King)

HOO-WOW!

If you are hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat~

Eat my buddy for he is a treat~ (Points to Nemesis who looks incredibly oblivious)

Come down to dine-to get some swine~

All you gotta do is get in liine~

ARRRE YOU ACHIN'?

Nemesis: Yup-yup-yup.

Wesker: FOOOOR SOME BACON?!

Nemesis: Yup-yup-yup.

Wesker: HEEEE'S A BIG PIG!

Nemesis: YUP-YUP.

Wesker: You can be a big pig too...-HOOEY.

Back to normal now...

Wesker: I hate you all.

PH: We actually already did that behind the scenes. Here- talk a look! (Whips out a remote)

EC: Wait-how did you get a remote?

PH: Found a spare.

EC: _Where?_

PH: Underneath the...theeeee...-click!-

PH (Behind camera):

Heeere's Barry versus Nemesis in a battle of nomming down Jill Sandwiches! Okay, on your mark, get-set...G-(Barry picks up the entire plate and lets all the sandwiches slide down his gullet.)

...W-woah...um...I guess that's it...Good Job, Barry. You w-

Barry in Camera: MORE...WHERE'S MORE?!

PH: C-Calm down, buddy. You just had...like, a lot...from a few seconds ago...

Barry: MORE. MOOOOOORE! MORE! (Barry goes off screen, crashing, clattering, and shattering sounds were made, and a lot of items were launched across the camera view, and then Barry jumps in front of the camera, and attacks PH, then it turns to black.)

PH: (Raises his shirt to reveal a bite mark) Turns out those sandwiches can lead to addiction. At least, to Barry anyway.

(Barry is seen fidgeting in the corner in a straitjacket.)

Sherry: Sure!

Jake: (...better not show her the chocolate fountain...)

EC: (Begins a thought process) (Sherry looks really attractive in her newest version...uhh...uhhhh...STOP. NO. Good, EC. Good.)

Claire & EC: Let's not go into details...

(EC looks down at the pocket, whips it out)

EC: Eh, now or never. Hey, Claire. Have this.

Claire: What is it?

EC: (Slurred purposely) Iiiidunno. (Claire opens it to see...

a ring. Her eyes widened and so did EC, Steve especially.)

Claire: EC...What is- (Steve takes the ring, puts it in his mouth and swallows it.)

Steve: Mmmm...(rubs his belly) (The taste of relief.)

Brad: Huh? (The Ghostbusters slam through the door, captures Brad and runs out)

Steve: Huh? (Burp)

EC: ...we will... sometime...

Next, we have Cleve's Pledge. She says..

_I just find out I haven't review for quite a long time0.0_

_Ahhhhhhh!PH why are you doing that?!(point to PH with a "OAO" face)I just thought that I can finally see Steve propose to Claire!-Meow- you!_

_So,Steve:Do that again!Tell Claire!_

_Steve&Claire:Hey,do you know that the creator of the RE series said that you two are more like a couple then the other "couples" (like Chris and Jill) in the series?And he said they are considering putting you two in the series again.I think it's time for Claire to be back in the games or her fans will go madXD_

_Chris and Jill:Since the creator said that you two are just partners but not a couple,the fans go really,really do you feel about this?_

_Leon and Ada:The creator said that you two will have great development in RE6!What do you think?And Ada you looked so strange in RE:Damnation._

_Jake and Sherry:The creator said that he hope that we can look forward to you two in RE6,what do you think?In fact you two kind of remind me of StevexClaire and LeonxAda,hope you two will end up in a happy ending,not a sad ending like SxC had,or in a complicated relationship like LxA has._

_Buddy(He will be here right?I've watch Damnation and I like him,he's cool):Why are you not dead at the end?Why are you sitting on a wheelchair?_

_BTW,I start to hate you, You know why!_

_Bye_

_p. I don't like that reviewer at allQAQ_

PH: Ahhhh...so close, yet _so _far.

Steve: Guess we're even now.

PH: Ohohoh! I've just begun, pretty boy. Just wait you see...Nicolai and I got everything in planned...right, Nicolai?

Nicolai: Uhuh.

PH: RIGHT.

Steve: Okay. Well Cl-

PH: OH GOD GET THAT RING OUT! (Reaches around Steve and on purpose messes up the heimlich manuever on him.

Steve: Stop...DOING...thAT...

Claire: Well, that's actually really nice...

Chris & Jill: No comment...(sighs)

Leon: I think I did, considering I _protected her _from being swiss cheese.

Ada: Listen, handsome. You got quite the looks but you need to know you're also been getting in trouble that I even saved you in...so...settle down.

Leon: Ada...(Irritated)

Chris: Nice pick.

Leon: Dealt that for over a decade.

Chris: Pain in the ass?

Leon: Oh yes.

Carla: I am _right _here, you know!

Ada: Shut up, fake. But yes. I did hear that.

Jake: Well...uh, thanks.

Sherry: Yeah...thank you...

EC: (SLAMS HEAD AT DESK) SPOILER.

PH: As EC tries to scrub that out of his head, let's move on to the next reviewer, simply named Matt. He says...

_Okay, I have 3 questions._

_Wesker: Not sure if this was already asked, but how did you survive a shotgun blast to the face in Afterlife?_

_Jill: if you could change one thing in the series what would it be?_

_Chris: WTF man! How could you believe Jill was dead? Haven't you heard the phrase "if you can't find a body, they're not dead"?_

Wesker: I am a g-

Jill: New answer!

Wesker: I am a bullet sponge.

Jill: Good.

I would change the fact that zombies shoot now...

Chris & Piers: AMEN.

Chris: It looked fatal... I had my doubts. No one but Wesker could make. And he doesn't even look like the merciful type.

Spencer: Especially...what he did...to me...

Wesker: How are you still here?

Spencer: Because I'm _supposed, _to be, jack-meow-!

EC: Next is AniDenDav. She asks...

_Oh my Goodness, it was my birthday on the 15th! Got myself a pair of Beats by Dr Dre. :) No questions:_

_Jake: Sketchers...really? That's like choosing Britney Spears over Beyonce!_

_Piers: My friend was right! You and Sheva would make an amazing couple! Would you date Ms Alomar?_

_EC: Did you ever take Algebra I? If you did, could you explain to me how the heck anyone can know all that crap? It's like my teacher speaking another language when I step into the room._

_Carlos: You and Jill still hang out, right?_

_Wesker: If Umbrella never existed, what would you be doing instead?_

_Chris: Can you or your sister dance well?_

_Claire: Who's your favorite comedian?_

_Everybody: If you had ever played it, what was your favorite Mass Effect game?_

_Alright, until EC updates again! (See, I can say it right. :P)_

EC: Well guess what, $900 dollar drumset. WHUT NOW.

Jake: Well...beauty is in the eye of the beholder, sweetheart.

Piers: Umm..not a the moment, Ma'am.

EC: I certainly get it. But my teacher now is just...tableflipworthy, you know?

Carlos: Psshh. Yeeah! Totally!

Jill: (B.S.)

Wesker: (Sarcastically(?)) I'd be knitting the Umbrella insignia.

Chris: I think so...can you?

Claire: Maybe...I dunno...

Jim Gaffigan!

EC: (Squeaks) Me too! I love his jokes! (The two ramble about it, blahblah, yadyada.)

Part of the cast who did play it: Anything but 3.

And thank you, for getting it Ani.

So here we have Maddie Burnside. She asks us...

_Ok so here are some questions_

_EC: whats your favorite flavor of ice cream.  
>Wesker: my best friend is all crazy obsessed about you like every time I see her in school she says " Wesker" whenever i walk by do you have any advice as to make her stop its super annoying PS i already tried telling her you are dead she just ran out of the room yelling your name:  
>Steve: have you ever played chutes and ladders. i personally HATE that game never get past 85th space :  
>Ada: love your grappling hook thing I WANT ONE, oh well.<br>Chris: have you ever gotten really really mad at Claire?  
>Claire: have you ever gotten mad at Leon.<br>Steve: i cried really hard when you died and started yelling at the game and my moms all its just a game hun, im all NO ITS NOT . Anyway where did you get your wristbands and how come in TDC your eyebrows and eyelashes were black haired when your hair color was red?_

EC: MANGO! (Raises fists in the air)

Wesker: Tell her that she's nothing but a nuisance, a bug that I do not care about.

Irving: HAH. Bro, that's like, what you think of _everyone_!

Excella: Absolutely true.

Steve: (Leans over to the reviewer, whispers) Just cough super loud, get their attention away from the board, and move it to the _86th _space!

Alfred: (Gasps and looks at Steve in disgust) WHAT A TERRIBLE THING!

Alexia: ...terrible, indeed. We play chutes and ladders like _real _people. (Claire laughs to herself)

Claire: W-what? They're not..._real _people, right?

Ada: (Takes one from Carla)

Carla: HEY. GIVE IT BACK, YOU FAKE!

Ada: Shut up, you fail example of mightyputty. (Gives it to the reviewer) I like you, so knock yourself out.

Chris: One time she used my toothbrush to clean the toilet.

Claire: BUT IT WAS A DIFFERENT BRUSH!

Chris: Doesn't fix the hole on the door, sis.

Claire:...sorry...

Steve: -Ehem, cough- Lighting.

PH: Next, we have Christie Redfield. She let's out...

_Chris and Wesker : Would you rather hug / kiss or do a duet singing whatever song the cast picks? The Men of RE6 do you think that once this game comes out you all will be paired with a character? They already started Nivanfield. Chris can I get my pic with you in your Warrior outfit?_

Chris: I'll give you a picture if you don't make me answer it.

Piers: What in the world is Nivanfield? (Jake snickers)

Jake: Well, with my dashing good looks and charm, it wouldn't be _too _hard.

Leon: Anything of the opposite gender is fine with me...

Finn: D-Do I get one?

PH: (Places a hand on Finn's shoulder) You unfortunately don't...

Here we have IcewolftheGreat. He says...

_I still have a few more questions. Wesker:Im still confused who did you make your child with,EXCELLA,JILL,YOUR MOTHER,who godamn it!? Everyone: what do you think of the new resident evil movie comming out this year do you think it,ll be better than the last few? Jill: Im totally pissed off because their not putting you in RE6, sucks right? Chris what do you think about your new apperance in RE6 along with your new parnter,Pierrs? Thats all I got now I,ll come up with more later on.  
>Hey Resident Evil crew I have more questions,lets start shall we?<br>Everyone: Are any of you fimillar with the illuiminati,free masons,ect.  
>When was the last time any of you acted immature?<br>Excella: I can see why your mad,but keep your head up beautiful! Claire: Have their ever been times when you wanted to smack chris?[Same question goes to jill too.]Leon: How do you feel about your new parnter [Heelana is it] plus, do you have feelings for her? Everyone: What do you think of this baby?[package for EC comes and a crossbow with explosive arrows is inside]I got the Idea from call of duty black ops. Chris:would you ever marry Jill?  
>I,ll come up with more in a month or two<br>Laters  
>IcewolfTheGreat<br>P.S. Excella is fine as hell[dont take it offensive sweetheart,I say it because its true]_

Wesker:...sorry. I'm dead. (Shrugs)

(The cast overlaps each other with mixed opinion, making all their answers incoherent.)

PH: You caught onto that, did you?

Jill: It's bad I'm not doing anything to help fix this chaos...but hey, (stretches, yawns) I always needed a vacation.

Chris: It actually...(sighs) It makes me look more human, and Piers is a very good, loyal and perfect partner.

Piers: Thank you, sir.

EC: The illuminati and free masons?...That doesn't really sound like family friendly.

...Immature?...Hah...as if we don't have those moments...

Excella:...What is there to look _up _at?

Claire: That's like asking if I ever breathed yet. All siblings have those thoughts!

Alexia: She gets it.

Ada: (Looks at the box) Already got that.

EC: Huh. Wonder why this is lo-(The crossbow shoots through the box, and into the T-Virus Lion back at Raccoon City, the beeping was more frequent...but never exploaded.) Hahah...oh dear.

(The Lion roars and chases after EC.)

OH GOD HEEELLL-(The Lion pounces on him)

Bruce: (Coughs nervously, inching away from him) Sorry. I don't approve of...uh...Satanism...

Kevin: I have, uhh... an ASPCA meeting today...

Josh: Those belong on the serengetti!...If the world was made of zombies.

EC: GUYS...HELP-

**This scene is too graphic for young readers to lay eyes on...**

**HAH. As if there were... I'm just too lazy to type!**

Carlos: Uh...bro? Do you need to...uhh...

Luis: Ummm...

George: Is that even _him?_

Rebecca: Poor you...If only there were a way to help..!

Later...

EC: Thanks for helping, GUYS.

Leon: I was..distracted...

Piers: I couldn't get a clear shot with you, lashing you around in his mouth. Sorry, sir.

Jake: You kinda looked liked you died, like a ragdoll...

Chris: (Almost immediately) Uh, Sure.

(Excella is left blushing, but conceals it)

PH: Next, is Boto! He says...

_Happy late birthday EC! And trust me, you're not old yet. You'll feel old when you're about to turn twenty (like me). And I'm sorry to hear about your dog._

_Anyway, my first question is for the entire cast. What do you think about the changes in the game play for Resident Evil 6? And what do you have to say to the fans who say the the series is going down hill due to the shift from survival horror to a more run and gun style?_

_This one's for Chris and Leon. Would the two of you care to 'duke it out', as the elders would say, for a bit to see who would win in a fight? It doesn't have to be serious or anything. I'm just wanting to see who would win._

_Okay, my next one is for Ada. Have you ever though about letting your hair grow out? I;m not gonna lie, you would look even better if you did._

_Rebecca, my question to you is the same as I asked for Ada. Once again, you would even better if you did. (You're only saying that because you have a fetish for girls with long hair!) What!? Who said that!? I'll kill them!_

_Okay, well that's about all for now. Oh, once again, thanks for letting me use you character for my story EC. Like I said before though, it's going to take a little while for him to be in it, but he will be in it. (Shameless plug in for my story has ended) Hope you update soon! Keep up the awesome work!_

Cast: (With the most productive answer ever:) Meh.

Chris: Sure, it's just a tiny fight, right?

Leon: It's nothing... that harmful. So why not? (The two face each other, and as both of them raise fists to punch each other...)

(A dramaization Caption appears on the upperleft side of the camera's view, and as the two's fist landed, it cuts to the Earth exploading with a voice yelling, KYAH-BOOOOOOMMMM...)

Ada:...It could get caught, especially with the things I do...sorry, not this time, sweetie.

Rebecca: I mean, maybe...

EC: (Thumbs up) No problem amigo. Next we have AshleyHater. She has to say...

_First of all, happy belated birthday. And for an idea for a chapter maybe Truth or Dare?  
>Questions!<br>(I just played Resident Evil Outbreak, so my questions will focus on those characters)  
>Who was your favorite character on the game? (I like Yoku)<br>Why did everyone have to take so freaking long to open a DOOR?  
>-AshleyHater<em>

EC: (I guess this is directed to me...)

Kevin is pretty cool and sarcastic, and also has a nice relation to Leon, too. So he's top of my list.

Jim is too wimpy, but really has his good aspects. David is just shady, but cool... y'know?

Well, if you're talking about a locked door, then that get's annoying as well. But you gotta have patience to play these games, y'know? Otherwise you'll run into trouble...

Next is AzureSonata. She...Hah, I take wind ensemble, I got this in the _bag._

She says...oh, this is before the release of it...too bad..

_*Comes in blowing on kazoo and throws confetti* WOO! RE6 IS FINALLY COMING! I'm so pumped! Anyway, onto the questions!_

_EC: I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. But a question: Are you interested in joining my midnight heist to obtain a copy of RE6? My group consists of my friends CJ and Scott. CJ will be the hacker, Scott is the decoy (Not pansy, just a distraction for the security that might be there) And I'll be the leader. Don't worry, if you do join up with us, I won't make you the pansy. I'll give an occupation that goes with your skills. Think about it, we'll be at GameStop at around 11:00 pm. Wear something black._

_Piers: You're a pretty cool guy. You remind me of someone that was like you a long time ago but now he's just a big, sarcastic, pouty buzzkill. At least you have some manners unlike him._

_Chris: Yes I dumbed it down because I couldn't say the proper thing that I wanted to explain my opinion towards you. You're still my hero but recently you've been just... ugh! Why do you gotta be so serious Redfield?_

_Claire: Mind if I have that vest now? Zombie Fest is coming up soon and I don't want to spend $500 on a used replica of your  
>awesome vest.<em>

_PH: Should I give you more than just cake or are you good to go so far? The Wesker Fangirls can get you just about anything quickly and without question._

_Mankind's Very God and Leader, Albert Wesker, The First, Last and Only Esquire: That's a pretty long title, but how about I just call you Mr. Wesker? *Catches trenchcoat* Huzzah! Much Obliged Mister Wesker sir! *Whispers* It's extremely important to note that the fangirls might go AWOL if they come in contact with butterscotch. One of the fangirls had some in her pocket and destroyed the laboratory and the security had to restrain her by quarantining her in a room full of posters and dirty articles of clothing that belongs to you. Keep cautious. *Speaks up* So that's all I have to say! I'll be back everyone!_

_-Azure_

EC: Oh I remembered that...Hah...I remembered how it went down...I actually have a video of it...It was...looking back, it's hilarious...I'll play it only if Azure would like that.

Piers: Well, thank you. Ma'am...

Chris: Well, it is sort of personal... what would you do under the pressure?

Claire: ...I sent it to you a month ago, did you get it?

PH: Y'know, girl tips would be nice...-EHEM- NOT THAT I DON'T NEED IT...OR ANYTHING.

Wesker: ...what in the holy lord just happened?

Jake: I think you just got served, pops.

Wesker: Damn!

PH: So we move on to BabehAngel-Tears. She says...

_Hi! OMG, I just played a bit of RE6 and it is awesome! Leon, even though your getting old, you still got it man! You're hot, and the white skinny jeans (well, that's what they look like) look amazing on you! Chris, they made you look waaay younger with the new hair cut. AND! You look like you toned down on the steroids! Though, it still looks like yer taking them. Ada, I miss your red dress! Wtf happened to the dress? Though you looked amazing still, I'm not a fan of the new outfit. Jake, you are awesome buddy, you know, for being Weskers son in all, (Which isn't a bad thing, I'm sooo jealous of yer mom!)anything going on between you and Sherry?_

_EC, so sorry bout yer dog, and happy late b-day! Hope your school weeks to come get better._

Leon: Thank you, very much.

EC:...(Damn, I was hoping for the, 'Still got it!' Line...

Chris: Still got it...

EC: (YES. Wait, WHAT?!)

Chris: That was a joke, by the way.

Ada: Trust me, me neither. But if I had to go through the things I had to go through, I'd be visiting the tailor's the following night with the hefty bill.

Jake: Well, thanks...and...don't..talk about my family, please?

Piers: YOUR FATHER IS AN IDIOT.

Jake: SHUT UP!

Chris:...not a word?

Wesker: Not feeling it today.

Jill: (Not only Wesker doesn't care of being ridiculed, he just said, 'Not feeling it today.' That's just plain weird.)

Jake:...well...we got along pretty well, right?

Sherry: Sure we did!

Jake: Yep...

PH:...Well...

Last we have Bruticus the Killer. He has to ask...

_Hey dude!(It starfoxdude under a better name) Dang. I love this story. I would hate to see it removed. but anyway  
>Ashley: And your the one that picked out skimpy outfits. I get paid to do my job. You do yours by shutting up before I put duct tape over your mouth. You know what, let me do that now.(Puts duct tape over mouth, places C4 on it) If you try and take it off, you DIE!<br>Steve: Calm down. No need to be nervous. Unless I decide to kill you with an RPG.(I won't though.)  
>Leon: In RE6 you have peachfuzz. WTF!(When the #$% did that happen?!) Also there is much fanfiction of you and Helena. Do you approve or disapprove of this?<br>Ada: Are you a clone or the real deal? Two of you really freaked me out.  
>Chris: That is a nice role-model figure.<br>Wesker: Oh really? Well let me give you a run for your money...(Deploys RPG and grenade equipped Tyrants. 10,000 of them. With shields of titanium.) Once you are done my creations, throw him in the fangirl and fanboy pit .Also EC, you have control over them. Have fun!  
>Jessica: Man-eater...<br>Beltway: You can do better than that! I cried while I laughed playing ORC when you made a joke!  
>Sherry: At least they put you in RE6. I almost forgot about you.<br>To all the cast: Are those really herbs? Or something else?*hint hint*  
>That's all I have for now. Peace!<em>

(Ashley whimpers in the tape, EC pouts a little bit and disarms the bomb, and takes the tape of gently)

Ashley: Th-thanks.

EC: Don't mention it...Starfox, let's uhh...ease up on the violance, 'kay, buddy?

PH: (...Says the host of a talk show from a violent videogame series...)

Steve: ...and _how _in the world can I trust you?

Leon: Well, if there's another Bioterrorism attack occurs, do you really think I could cake of facial hair, or lives of millions of people...and it's called growing up...And, I don't think it doesn't harm us anyway, so I don't mind.

Helena: I don't mind either...

Carla: She's...a total..._FAKE._

Ada: (Sighs) Are we really doing this _again_?

Carla: You're nothing but a clone! A FAKE.

Ada: I'm just gonna...tune you down.

Chris: Thank you.

EC: UHM. PH. HERE. (Throws it to PH)

PH: Ooh, this is gonna be _fun!_

Wesker: Oh, -MEOW-!

Jessica: Jealous~?

(Beltway and the rest of the ORC cast is not present for some reason))

Sherry: Lucky break, right? (Sherry wipes off fake sweat off her forehead, and sighs in relief)

EC: ERRR...

Chris: Totally bruh.

Leon: Yeeeaaahhh maaaaan.

Jill: It's the _beeest_...

Claire: Try some...

Sheva: But what's best is they put it in _sprays _now...mmm!

Rebecca & George: ...they're joking.

EC:...th-that's it for this chapter. I'm ECDeadly, that's Phoenix Helix, you have a nice day!...

Where in god's name is HUNK?

**I DID IT! I FINALLY MADE A CHAPTER! Are you proud of me?! :D**

**Comments:**

**Concerned Citizen: Well, it is a parody. I do this for comedy. Nothing more...**

**Supporters: Thank you for your comforting words, I appreciate it! :,) You guys are the best.**

**The Steve x Fangirls: I'm fine, but please, SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS! I actually will feel better if you send them, please.**

**And here's a little game for you guys, why did HUNK and the RE:ORC cast disappear? Place it in your next reviews. Bye!**


	28. 26: Christmas Episode

**Chapter 26: Christmas Dinner**

(EC just walked out his bedroom, looking incredibly confused.)

EC: ...What in the world _just _happend.

(PH is seen dangling upside-down a Chandelier that is above the platform)

PH: I dunno man...bet it was _sick_ though...

EC: Ugh... wait, we need to check the cameras. We get to see what happened last night.

PH: _You _check the cameras... I'll just be... _hanging _around here.

EC: Funny. (EC stumbles his way to go to the Security Room, which there was a CD by the DVD player labeled, 'Hangover P.3?' EC gulped and inserts it in. He then begins to watch, pulling out a chair.)

_The Night Before..._

(EC is seen in his average outfit except wearing a Santa Hat, everyone else is in Christmas outfits, ladies in short Santa Dresses, Gentlemen in pants and... knitted Sweaters, Nemesis in a full Santa Outfit, Beard included.)

EC: Sup peeps, and this is the Christmas Special of A.T.S! I am your host, ECDeadly.

PH: And I am PhoenixHelix, the one and only. Don't swoon just yet.

Wesker: This outfit is just ridiculous.

Jake: Relax, pops. it's just for today. Besides, it's quite comfy. Possibly even stylish!

Sherry: Gee, thanks Jake!

Chris: (I really...wanna scratch...so bad...)

Jill: How do you like my sweater, Chris?

Chris: It's great. I can barely... store my energy. (Starts tapping his foot against the ground)

Claire: C'mon, Steve!

Steve: Claire, I have an allergy against Sweaters.

Claire: Nobody has allergies against sweaters!

Steve: People actually _do_, gosh.

Claire: And which people?

Steve: _ME!_

(Leon rolls the sleeve up of his Sweater)

Ada: Is there something wrong with the Sweater?

Leon: Just toasty, that's all.

Ada: Are you _sure?_

Leon: ...uh, yeah. (Ada gives him a piercing look) I am sure...

Billy: (Rebecca placed a thermometer in his mouth, pulling out armfulls of medicine)

Rebecca... The man asked for a Sweater. I'm not excessively sweating.

Rebecca:... OH. Thought you have a fever there...Hahah...(Laughs nervously)

EC: (Sighs sadly) Okay, we are gonna do our usual thing and answer questions for you guys in here, so let's start!

We got here the lovely and faithful CeavaRose, she has to say...

_Hello again..dearly EC.. We are entering November now.. So happy late Halloween.. I see zombies everywhere..  
>And EC, the girlfriend of yours, of course it's not Claire, isn't? *smirks*<em>

_Drink, Ms. Wong? Sure why not.. I think we'd have the 'best' conversation too. *smiles sweetly*_

_So you want to be offended, Ms. Valentine?_

_Jake, you are also such a charmer too.. Your attitude, reminds me of Nero and the reboot Dante (if you know what I mean) And Wesker, why don't you tell me?_

_Piers, why you sacrificed yourself by injecting C-Virus? My friend pissed off when she knew you died.._

_And for the Wolfpack team and HUNK, I think they trick and treating people? Or having a holidays? Or maybe, they got no question from fans?_

_Say EC, what do you think of the new Vergil and Mundus?_

_Adios_

EC: Hahah... funny, (Claire looks over at his direction) MOVIN' ON.

Ada: Now, now. Don't outclass me. I might get jealous.

Jill: Uh...

Chris: Jill this sweater is too _damn _itchy!

Jill: (Pouts) Wh-what?

Chris: I-I thought you wanted to get offended...

Jill: I don't...just a misunderstanding...

Jake: Ah, stop it. You're just flattering me.

...okay, _maybe _you are right. Because, you're an inteligent being.

Piers: I was just trying to do the right now ma'am.

Chris: There could have been a better way.

PH: Mentlegen, not now. Save it for cuddle time. (Piers mutters at PH)

(HUNK shakes his head)

EC: I think it's nice, I didn't see Mundus yet, but it looks like Vergil will have an interesting way of building up to what he is now.

And here next have the awesome Azure! She wants to express...

_Mr- no just Wesker: You no-good, idiotic, double-crossing, red-eyed, putrid, pathetic, blood-sucking, hopeless, heartless, *meow*-eating mother*meow*! My business is ruined, the fangirls are now berserk yaoi-crazed maniacs who absolutely desecrated the laboratory and the rest of the research because SOMEONE happened to have butterscotch in his trenchcoat and didn't tell me about it! So *meow* you Wesker! I QUIT! And here's my letter of resignation! *Takes out two butterscotch squeegee bottles, squirts all over him and kicks Wesker down into the fangirl pit*_

_Phew! Okay, now since that's out of the way, question time!_

_EC: I've been having a pretty crappy week in case you couldn't tell but you know what? Feel free. I could use a laugh anyway because I still managed to get my copy of Resident Evil 6 in the end! It wasn't as good as I thought it would be, but it's still good nonetheless. And as for your question I have nothing other than a harebrained theory that they've been kidnapped and now are forced to work in maid outfits and hotdog costumes and sell fruity drinks in a remote island? Ha, I don't know._

_Piers: Piers! *bearhugs* You're one of my favorites now b-but WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO LIKE YOU DID?! *sobs dramatically* Also Nivanfield is well, let's say it involves you and Captain Redfield having a not-so-professional relations- Oh screw it. Here's a picture of it. *hands picture*_

_Chris: Yeah, you have a point there. But did you ever have a vacation while working in the B.S.A.A?_

_Jill: Seriously Jilly Bean, where were you while Chris was drinking his sorrows away?_

_Jake: So does your blood include playing one of Chopin's hardest pieces effortlessly or did you only learn it because of a odd job you had? That's a very skillful piece to play. Teach me sometime? And here's a camera. *hands camera* We're posting his reaction on the Internet whenever he sees what Nivanfield is. *snickers*_

_Carla: What the heck did you see in Simmons? He's an old, obsessive, lecherous, narcissistic, psychotic geezer who couldn't get over a girl. And can you transform into anybody else besides Ada?_

_Ada: You didn't *coughs* sleep with Simmons did you? And by the way, why does people hate you so much? You're cool, mysterious, stylish and you can kick some major butt. And why do you tease Leon like you do?_

_Sherry: What's up with your Mercenaries outfit? Did you happen to run out of fitting clothes or something?_

_PH: Ha, right. Well, if you happen to need some just go ahead and accidentally ask away._

_Simmons: I don't see how anybody thought you were good; You look like one of those cliche villains from the old action movies. Also I already knew you were evil from that stupid bolo tie of yours._

_Claire: Oh God, it's back at the lab with those crazy fangirls! Crap, I'm sorry. I had to make one of my own but it surprisingly worked out better than I expected. But have you ever met Piers?_

_Later guys!_

_-Azure_

Wesker: (In monotone) Oh no... Butterscotch all over my sweater...

(Lisa Trevor screams in complete disbelief and anger)

Wesker: Oh dear... Now, for you little lab incident, that was your wrong doing, not mine. (Sunglasses give off a sharp glare back to Azure as he falls down the pit)

EC: Okay. Just to make your (long time ago) week feel better!

(Plays a video and two guys, Azure, and EC are in a car)

Azure: Okay, I dunno what your name is. But you can do computers right?

Guy 1: Y-Yes.

Azure: And you, you are the muscle right?

Guy 2: (Beefy as hell, practically is giving everyone small space to his size)

Me. Muscle.

Azure: EC, what are you good at?

EC:...I...I-uhhhh...

Azure: Decoy it is. Alright, use your good looks and charm and get 'em distracted!

EC: R-really? You think I have good looks and-(Gets kicked out of the car) CHAAARM-OOF.

(EC stands up, walks to the front of the GameStop, enters, and looks at the cashier)

EC: Uh, hi there.

Cashier: (Tired tone) What's up...? Today we got one game coming out today, and that's Resident Evil 6. You want a copy?

EC: U-Uh, no. (Two packaging boxes slowly slithered behind EC, and then a box that is doubled the size walked over, knocking everything over) Actually, you look tired. What's up?

Cashier:...It's 1AM, and I wanna sleep so bad maaan...

EC: Oh, th-that sucks bro. Um, hey. Why don't yo-

In the background...

Random Voice: HEY, WHAT ARE YO-

Guy 2: TINY MAN. SHUT. UP. (Smacks him across the head, instantly knocking him out)

Guy 1: Dear _god!_

Azure: Nice!

Guy 1: That's too drastic!

Azure: No it isn't!

Guy 2: Not. dur-rah-seses-tic.

Guy 1: You knocked out a guy over a _videogame!_

Azure: That's like, $60 bucks! Like, _hello. _I have research to _conduct._

Guy 1: BUT-

Azure: SHUSH YOUNG MAN AND HACK.

Include that Pre-Order bonus too! (Guy 1 grumbles)

Cashier: What the-

EC: Hey man, you go take a nap.

Cashier: N-now?

EC: Dude, I'll watch out for your boss, if he comes by, I'll wake you up. Okay?

Cashier: O-okay...you know what man? I like you. You're dependeb-ZZZzzzz...

EC:...That was new.

Azure: C'mon EC, let's scat! (Video stops)

EC:...

Still had to pay for it though.

Piers: (Pats Azure on the back) It was a well-worth sacrifice. And-(looks at the picture, registers it in his head) DEAR GOD CAPTAIN.

Chris: What is going o- OH MY GOD PIERS.

Piers: From _all _the missions I have encountered, nothing have I ever seen has never been looked so...painful.

Chris: That's not right. (Piers throws the picture at the ground, transforms his arm to the C-Virus version and zapped it to smithereens. He then reverts his arm.)

Piers: Never, again.

Chris: Hahah, when there's not a single trace of Bioterrorism. (Which there _always_ seem to be.)

Jill:...Busy...stuff...(coughs nervously)

Jake: It was an oddjob thingy. And...(hands the camera back) (Whips out pictures from his back pocket) Heh. $1,000 a piece, people.

Piers: You are one sick -MEOW!-

Carla: -Cough- Money. And I don't know about you, but I am the real Ada. Say that about _her_. (Points to Ada, who rolls her eyes)

Ada: Haha. You're funny... if people don't like me...

Nah I don't care. But thank you though... and..(whispers) It's quite fun.

Simmons: HAH. Right, whatever. Say what you want to say. Hmph. 'Bolo ties'...

Sherry: I-

EC: (Blurts out) Not that we don't care, right guys? (Gentlemen murmured in agreement, Sherry blushes)

Sherry:... I begin to wonder that myself as well...

Claire: Sounds stressful.. Just, don't make anything virus related. I had enough of those...

No, not really...

(Piers walk up to Claire, shaking her hand)

Piers: Pleasure to meet a pretty girl.

Claire: Ooh, pleasure to meet a handsome man. (EC and Steve glare at Piers, who stuck a tongue back at them, PH cracks up.)

PH: And next...whew! That is funny. Um, next is Matt, he says...

_Okay 2 questions this time._

_Alice: Why do you think your powers make you inhuman? They're awesome and useful!_

_Chris: Do you think your movie counterpart did a good job of portraying you?_

Alice: Because...that's not what humans really do...

Chris: I think so-

Jake: Sorta. Minus steroids and the dying liver.

Jim: BUUUUURN.

Kevin: You gonna take that?

Leon: Don't encourage him, Kevin.

Chris: (Grits teeth) It seems good enough...

PH: Next we have ZombieSlayer. Huh. Seems cool. This is him saying...

_good story man_

_question for wesker would you rather go through the Doom 3 campaign (real life) or be tied up and beat up by chuck norris for 15 minutes straight_

_another question for wesker would you rather be the god king but all that survived uroboros were complete idiots or be like you are now._

_oh brad heres a present *toss a can of bravery increasing serum*_

_entire cast who do you think would win a fight Chuck Norris or Mr. Albert Wesker_

(HUNK reels in Wesker through a strong fishing rod, the hook is hitting the back of Wesker's messy sweater)

Wesker:... I can deal with a little set of punches.

Entire Cast: (He's screwed.)

Wesker: That completely ruins the premise of my plan...(Facepalms)

Brad: What's this? (Opens cap and takes a sip of it)

...WOAH. (Walks up to Nemesis)

HAH. You're just an ugly Santa Claus!

Nemesis: WHAT. (Slaps Brad out the Building with his present sack (which is filled with a bunch of bricks))

Brad: I AM NOT SCAAAAAaaarrrr-

PH:...Oh god, I have to scrub him off the street now... before I do, I got to say what the guest has to say, He/She says...

_I have questions, and good grammar!  
>WESKER: How can everyone fit into the same room as you and your ego? And what happens if you loose your shades, do you have a collection or something?<em>

_CHRIS: Do you have a favorite movie genre? I'm genuinely curious?_

_WILLIAM BIRKIN: Why can't my science teacher be as awesome as you? I have to learn about Darwinism when I could be learning fun stuff like viruses!_

_HUNK: Do you ever smile?_

_EVERYONE ELSE: Who would make a better ninja, Wesker or HUNK?_

_Until next time!_

(EC snickers at the ego joke)

EC: (Man this guest is _awesome. _Grammar and disses!)

Wesker: It's good to have spares...

Chris: I do have a taste in horror and action movies.

Jill: You look like you could be in _Expendables,_

Chris: (Blushes) Thanks...(scratches the back of his neck)

William: I do take private tutoring every now and then. BUT YOU MUST. NOT. TOUCH ANYTHING. Do you understand?

HUNK: I just did.

Entire Cast: HUNK! (HUNK gives a thumbs up)

EC: And now, we got Maddie Burnside! She says...

OMG thank you Ada you are super awesome! anyway...

_Piers: [sniff] why did you have to die you were the best sniper ever. Sooo the scarf mean you are second-in-command right, well how long were you second in command? how old are you and where were you born? LOVE YOU!  
>Steve: Thanks i owe you one surprisingly, the strategy worked ... anyway whats your weapon of choice besides the sub machine guns and gold lurgers?<br>Wesker: GUESS WHAT YOUR "advice" DIDNT WORK, oh and by the way shes i love with you AND piers so you have some competition now so HA.  
>Chris: do me a favor and if EC allows it BEAT WESKER THE [BLANK] UP.<br>Piers: Lucky you, you have me and my bff lovin you by the way just wondering CAN I HAVE YOUR SCARF PLLEEAASSEE.  
>That is all ...PEACE<em>

_WAIT i forgot to ask a question  
>EC: have you ever [sniff] seen THE WALKING DEAD?<br>RE cast: have you ever seen it?  
>THANKS AGAIN ADA!<em>

Ada: Anytime, sweetie.

Piers: Th-thank you...yes, and I was just for a few years. I am born in the U.S. around 1987. I'm 26.

Steve: Anything _big. _Size matters, right-

EC: No sexual innuendos, please...

Steve: DAHMET.

Wesker: What? I didn't hear you over the...what? (Sadler whispers into his ear) I didn't hear over the sound how cool I am- this is a bad idea.

Sadler: You definetly get new followers throug this!

Wesker: ...if you say so...

Chris: Oh yeah.

EC: Oh no.

Chris:...DARN. (Piers gives his scarf to the reviewer)

(Entire Cast covers their ears)

EC: BLABLABLA I AM NOT HEARING ANY SPOILERS BLABLABLABLA ONLY SAW TWO SEASONS BLABLABLA...

NOW NEXT PERSON BLABLABLA IS TACTICALASSASIN HE SAYS BLABLABLA...

_Hey guys,I just wanted to say thanks for answering my questions in the last few chapters. I appreciate it(im still IcewolfTheGreat I just changed my name). Anyway 2 quick questions.  
>EC: Are you getting call of duty black ops 2? I here the zombie mode is fun as HELL!<br>Everyone:Whats the scariest horror movie you seen.(If one of you say any of the Resident Evil movies i,m going to call ezio auditore from the assassins creed series and pay him to kill you) I never played RE:ORC before,but I,ve seen the ending.  
>I think they,re trying to get out of that tight leather gear.I mean,who the hell can fight zombies in tight gear like that. Also,I think they,re changing their gear color from black to white.<br>Catch ya later!_

_Peace!  
>TaticalAssassin<em>

PH: Hey. It's our job.

Actually more like theirs, but who cares?

EC: (Pouts) No... not yet...

Entire Cast: (Begins to list of things)

-Stay Alive

-The Thing (1980's version)

-The Shining

(Begins to become incoherent)

Vector: I don't know about you, but we are heavily trained to deal with bad situations. Tight Armor usually doesn't mind.

Beltway: Especially the ladies. Am I right? Am I right? (Raises his hand in expectancy for a highfive) Don't leave me hanging...(Steve high-fives him) Hell yes.

PH: Next we have- Shane dies.

EC: HAH! KNEW THAT ALREADY.

PH: Damn... next we have demonsbloodlust, he/she says,,,

_Allos! How are are you? (lol) Just wanted to post a question for chris...How do you feel about sideburns? ôωô Just wondering._

Chris:...It's just hair at the side of your head.

EC: AWESOME ANSWER. Next-

Chris: Was that sarcasm?

EC: Y-Yeah...

Chris:...I know...

EC: Next is Chairmodeactivated09. Boop!

She says...

_I'm back! Sorry that I didn't asked questions for a long time! Stupid school.. Anyways, let's start!  
>All: If you would like to have a country as a name, what country would it be?<br>Chris: If you turned into a zombie, who would you bite and why?  
>Ashley: What reason do you think why almost everyone hates you? I love you though! :3<br>Leon: Do you think the world is gonna end in December 21, 2012?  
>Claire: Can you try slapping the person you hate the most in the face?<br>Sherry: Have any feelings for Jake?  
>Wesker: Try listening to "Disappearance of Hatsune Miku". Do you think it's possible to sing by humans?<br>That's it for today_

Wesker: Wes- NO!

Sadler: Fine...

Chris:...Nothing, because I wouldn't...?

Ashley: Thank you for understanding! (Smiles) It's just I guess they hate it when a girl is in danger...

Leon: Nah, not really believable.

EC: I had a test during that time. And while I was taking it, I wonder how I would have my final moments when I die.

'OH GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!'

'SHUT UP I DIDN'T WRITE MY NAME YET'! - EC

Claire: (Walks up to Steve and slaps him square in the face)

Steve: WUH?! Why- OW. (Claire then kisses him) ...Better. (EC pouts a little)

Sherry:...maybe...

Wesker: Hope not. Sounds like a chipmunk.

EC: And last we have Pierre Nivans...-twitch- And here she says...

_Piers  
>Can u Kiss meh?<br>Chris  
>is that true u have a love relation to Piers?<br>Jake  
>i want u to do something, can you have a Gangnam Style with Sherry?<em>

Piers:...I guess it would do. (Leans over to kiss the reviewer... on the forehead)

Chris: Like the son I never had.

Piers: Thank you, sir.

Jake:...HELL YEAH. (The two start to dance with Gangnam Style, start-to-finish. Both having a good time.)

PH: And that is it for this Christmas Special. I am your Co-Host, PhoenixHelix, That's ECDeadly, now go open up those presents!

Alfred:...AAAND WRAP! Fabulous gentlemen!

EC: Thanks, Alfred...

Hm...

(EC picks up a mistletoe on a stick, and hovers it over his head)

EC: HEY GUYS, LOOK! (Girls giggle at the sight.)

Sherry: Aww!

Claire: Guess it can't be helped- (Nemesis nearly tramples everyone as he runs to EC)

Nemesis: COME TO SANTA!

EC: OH GOD! (EC starts to run away from Nemesis with the Mistletoe in hand, it coincidentally was above every male in the show. The fangirl pit begins to overflow, and started a fangirl stampede. EC noticing the situation dives into a random room, runs to the door, locks it shut.

Then the door started to budge, and knocked him off the door, and made him fly backwards, getting hit head-first.)

(The DVD stops)

EC:...

YEECH.

**Done at 11:50PM B)**

**Well Merry Christmas guys! What did you get this Christmas? Feel free to tell me!**

**And always, keep sending me those reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Bye guys~**

**-EC**


	29. 27: The Amiercan Influence

**Chapter 27: The American Influence**

EC: Um... Well...

PH: What?

EC: Not what I really expected. But hey, I'm okay with that.

PH: But they did exactly what you told them to do.

EC: Not really, but I am totally not complaining.

PH: Okay... (Everyone is in sportswear, men in jerseys different one of another, ladies in their uniform for their sports) [EC is too lazy to use his inexistent creativity]

EC: Anyways, so welcome to A.T.S., where we answer questions which lead to incredibly weird incidents. I am your host, ECDeadly. GO-RAVENS. (Is wearing a 54 Purple Jersey)

PH: I am the co-host, Phoenix-Helix. We're just gonna just jump right in with, Azure! She says...

_Everyone: Okay, okay. Nobody asked this yet, so I will. Who here has read *snickers* Fifty Shades of Grey? _(Alfred in the background, coincidentally is drinking water which he spews out upon hearing the title)__

_Albey Whiskers: No that wasn't! Why the heck would I sabotage my own research unless... oh God. There was a spy in the base! Well, at least the self-destruct failsafe was activated! Every laboratory and mansion has one! Right? *Nervously laughs* Oh dear, I just yelled at you for nothing. Well, I'm not apologizing! *Feigns a brave face* (I just signed my death sentence didn't I?)_

_Piersy-Wiersy: You just had to ask didn't you? Well nobody else was gonna answer! *sighs* Here then! *hands blue fuzzy scarf* I know that you had to give yours away to that reviewer, so think of this of my way of saying 'I'm sorry I scarred your poor mind with that dreadful image.' I'm not a big fan of it either but you and Claire would be adorable together! Ask her out man!_

_E-to-the-mothalovin'-C: Well, if Wesker isn't gonna kill me yet, I might as well tell you to ask him "How do you feel now that tiny condom of his broke?" Also, I knew that charm of yours would work! Maybe you could use that charm to convince Wesker to not kill me, please? PLEASE! I'M TOO ADORABLE TO DIE! Also, you never gave away the answer as to where HUNK and the rest were at! Was I right? Come on, I could totally imagine Dee-Ay and the rest of the guys in maid outfits! *drools*_

_Confused Groupie: You know Carly, I have a great therapist that I'd like you to see. *hands number* Perhaps he could get rid of that disorder of yours. Also MINE! *snags scarf*_

_Claire Bear: Okay, I promise to not get into that virus stuff anymore. *pinkey promises* Also, you have some guys lining up! *nudges* Who would you pick out of those guys; Piers, Steve or EC?_

_Chris-Cross: You still never lost that booty of yours Redfield. *spanks butt* Mmm! How do you keep that butt of yours so firm? Also *clears throat* EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! YOU VERSES WESKER! BEGIN!_

_Sherry Berry: In that case, MOON PRISM POWER! *transforms in a way that's totally not like a Sailor Moon ripoff* In the name of fanservice, everyone here has to wear your schoolgirl outfit for the rest of the chapter! Except the guys can wear miniskirts so they don't die of being crushed to death! (If you catch my drift.)_

_Elza Walker: When did you dye your hair blonde Claire? Are you a wizard because I just seen you with your regular color not even a second ago? *giggles moronically*_

_Jilly Bean: Aw, come on now! What was so important that you left Chrissy out there like that? I thought you loved him! Don't lie now, I can see the color flush right out of your skin!_

_Billy Bob: Okay so Jill and Rebecca had years of practice, Jake was because of an odd job but how come you can play piano like awesomely? And even better than Rebecca?_

_That's all the questions for today guys! Now if you excuse me, my people need me. *Piggybacks a Licker like a horse using the scarf as a reign and shouts the Indiana Jones theme into the sunset*_

_-Azure_

Piers: I don't think it would be healthy, ma'am... but, thank you anyways.

Wesker: Well, there's going to be some deep wounds without those apologies... (Eyes begin to glow red)

EC: Wesker, relax... there's no need to hurt her...

Wesker: Why not?! She after all, she accused me for something I didn't do, and that shall not be left that way.

EC:...Because she's too adorable to die?

Wesker:...Only for one day.

EC: (I am good.)

Carla: HAH. Do you really believe that- (Scarf gets taken) HEY YOU BITCH! GET BACK HERE YOU SKANK BEFORE I SHANK YOU!

Jim: Daaamn, bitch's got Rhyme.

Claire: (Smiles) Good, and...I really don't know.

Chris: (Gets incredibly uncomfortable) Um, uh...okay.

Wesker:

Looky, Rookie.

You don't know who you're dealing with?

I'm a force to be reckoned,

So I beckon for your doom.

It will be over soon,

Just like lovemaking with Jill.

Chris:

Huh, do you remember which is still alive?

Oh yeah! You died.

T-Virus, Zombies, and Mind-Control, and you still can't beat me?

I never felt so sorry for thee,

And what's up with those tentacles last time?

It's like, 'I've heard enough hentai to know where this is going!'

Wesker:

Speak of which,

You should apologize the rock you abused,

It was better off as your muse,

You're just a droid on 'roids,

I bet Jill didn't felt a thing down there,

She needs a better man,

Or damn that would be worthless.

Chris:

HAH. Your too less for the saying 'Half the man he was'!

Seriously, you're no longer there!

Like, it's done!

Hate to to say it to you, but just like Ark Thompson's Career, it's GONE!

Ark: W-what? (Tears up)

Nemesis: WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?!

EEEEEEPIC!

-Rawr-

EEEEPIC!

-Mew-

RAPBATTLESOFRESIDENTEVILANDS ORTAHISTORYYYY... BLBLBLBLBL!

Sherry: Hahah..No, I don't really think that's necessary, really, don't do it!

Elza: Haha, funny. But I am my own person.

EC: Which is pretty cooool.

Elza: Thank you EC, that was sweet.

EC: Mhmm!

Jill: ...(Whispers) Watching ERB.

Billy: Well yeah, I was quite the liberace back then. (EC and PH snicker) ...What?

EC: Oh nothing.

PH: You said something?

Billy: I said I was the Liberace back then... (EC and PH giggle) WHAT.

EC: Just...just..

PH: Google it...

Next we got Resident Kila, he says...

_THERE ARE NO FRIGGIN SPOILERS IN THIS ONE. _(EC sighs in relief)_  
>EC: Have you seen the movie RADIO? I was depressed for a while after watching it.<br>Jim: Do you ever lie to the girls outside of Raccoon and say that you were a zombie slaying machine just to get dates and feel superior?  
>Cindy: What do you do now that J's bar is gone? Are you and Ryman currently dating or something.<br>Leon & Bruce: Do you guys share clothes because you were wearing the same thing. Leon in RE4 and Bruce in the only game he's in.  
>Leon: What do you think about everybody calling you a player?<br>Ada: When do you plan to retire from the spy stuff and maybe, just maybe, settle with Leon?  
>Billy: Are you living in another country right now or still in the U.S. in disguise<br>Piers: I think that if you went with Chris inside the pod you would've both been dead since the skull faced whatever it is came after Chris alone before you killed it with your powers. If both of you were in there no one would've gotten rid of it for good.  
>Sherry: Does the government have any news on what the C stands for in C-virus. I swear they should call that thing the cricket virus because thats what a majority of them transform into. Do you think that this is the last Resident Evil? If it is then I'm glad you were in it cause you know what they say "Best for last".<br>Parker: Do you see yourself as the older version of Carlos *cough* accent *cough*?  
>Steve: The purpose of the ring was for you to give to Claire, unless you sold it already to the merchant for gun ammunition. That thing was worth millions, but I'm sure you sold it at a decent price... right?<br>Finn: Oh yeah I got the first question for you. What motivated you to join the BSAA? Did someone close get killed by a BOW or did you need the money or was it because you hated monsters?  
>Chris: How did it feel losing the shynervous one in the team? (Finn)  
>This one is for Chris, Josh, Ling, Hunnigan, Angela, EC, PH, and Claire.<br>What are your New Years Resolutions.  
>Claire: I notice that when authors write stories about you they say you either live in an apartment or house. Which one is it?<br>Jessica: I noticed you haven't gotten much attention. Your have HOT taste in fashion. Will that start a conversation between us?  
>Merry Christmas to you all and to all a good night.<br>*Rides off in Nemises sleigh*_

EC: No, wutsit about?

Jim: But dawg, it's true!

Kevin: Oh yeah. Especially part when you lunge at the ground and go, 'Ugh~' (Jim turns silent)

Cindy: I am thinking about joining the medical field. I am pretty good with Medicine at the time, so I guess it could work! (Completely ignores the other question)

Bruce: Actually, one time they told me somebody switched the laundry. So I had to wear a robe for two days. Not that I didn't mind, pretty damn comfy.

Leon: Don't believe it.

Ada: Yeah- No- Maybe- My head hurts.

Billy: (In a sombrero, poncho, and a bush on his upper lip) No hablo espanol, senor. I MEAN- ingles.

(Piers nods)

Sherry: Hah, well, I hope so. Too much happened in these past decades.

Parker and Carlos: No.

Steve: Actualy, I think it is a (Looks at Claire) NON-NEGOTIONABLE.

Finn: I just thought that Bio-Terrorism needs to end.

Chris: Losing anyone is terrible thing, but I promised to bring him back home, and I failed.

I want fufill my promises better.

Josh: Become a better warrior!

Ling & Claire: Find a hobby or two.

PH: Get Rebecca and Hunnigan and-

EC: To take care of my responsibilites and know what the hell I'm doing.

Claire: -Blushes- Apartment.

EC: That's nothing to be ashamed of!

Claire: Really?

EC: Yeah, people who lives in apartments usually actually have more money to spend than people in houses.

PH: Look at yew, Mr. Economy. Wait, Eee-Cee-onomy?! GET IT? GET IT?!

Jessica: Well, since you gave me a sweet compliment...

EC: Smooth, anyways we got the amazing CeavaRose, she says...

_Hi EC, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2013 to everyone who read this and of course the RE celebrities on studios.. Prosperity be with us._

_Ada: You don't have to feel jealous, Ms. Wong._

_Jill: Just kidding, Jill.. I just teased you.._

_Jake : I'm? An intelligent being?_

_Piers: Chris is right, Piers. There is another way rather than sacrificed yourself -sighs-_

_Hunk : So, HUNK.. How's the Christmas and New Year Party alongside with the Wolfpack Team. And anyway, where the hell are they?_

_EC: You haven't seen him? Dude, he's the bald guy with mafia dress like(without hat).. That guy is Mundus, which I dare to say.. another Wesker because his self-proclaimed as God -glares at Wesker-_

_Tata for now -waves-_

Ada: Well, aren't you sweet, Ms. Rose?

Jill: Hahah...very funny... (Mutters under her breath)

Jake: Well, more intelligent than I am, supposedly. Which is not that hard to surpass.

Piers: Yyyyyyup... ma'am.

HUNK: Some idiot paid them to get the helmet off me. (Glares at the two sides, who look away act natural)

EC: Oh yah...(New EC looks back while playing the new game: THIS GAME IS GREAT!)

Wesker: Aaaand we're back at the god jokes.

(Everyone waves back)

PH: Next we have Boto!

EC: BOTO! BUDDY! AMIGO! BROSKI! HOW YA DOIN'?!

PH: And he says...

_Hey EC! Just writing a review before I continue my story!_

_Okay my first question is for HUNK. HUNK, if you a couple of people were to cause you to fail a mission, what would you do to those people?_

_Chris, if you and Wesker were to switch roles, as in, you being the main villain and Wesker being the hero, do you think you would succeed in taking over the world?_

_Wesker, same question only do you think you would succeed in stopping him? I don't remember if it's been asked and I'm too lazy to look it up._

_What did I get for Christmas? Let's see; money, a switch blade, Glenn dies, a rice hat and Ezio's hidden blade._

_Okay, that's all for now. You have fun EC and the rest of the crew!_

HUNK: What people? (Implying they never make it back)

(Chris and Wesker snicker)

Chris: Not a chance.

Wesker: In a second.

Chris: I know right?!

EC: Oh nice, and what's a Glenn- NO. NO. NO. NOOOOO. (Gets on his knees) I ALWAYS IMAGINED HIM TO BE LIKE MEEEE! (Curls into a ball)

PH: As I give EC a peptalk, here's Tactical Assassin. He says-

Hey what's up Resident Evil Crew I just wanted a couple questions anyway Also Jill I just wanted to wonder can you sing? I'm just curious. alright this question is for everyone who do you think win a fight Dante from devil may cry tag teamed with Kratos from God of War or Wesker tag teamed with nemesis? Thanks  
>Hey guys I made a mistake about the football question. I ment to say which collage football team is better, the Michigan Wolvrines or the Michigan Spartans. Also, which football team are you rooting for in the superbowl,The Baltimore Ravens or The San Fransico 49ers.<br>Thanks T.A.

Jill: I-I dunno. (Looks away)

EC: Non-Negotionable. A God-Killer and Demon-God Killer versus these chumps? They-

Nemesis: EC you never sounded so mean...

EC: S-Sorry Nemesis, I bet you can make a huge dent out of them!

Nemmy: Reaaaally?

EC: Yeah.

Nemmy-Poo: YAAAAY~

Entire Cast: Spartans sounds cool...

EC: I live there, so GO RAVEN-

Radio: And the Baltimore Ravens won 34-28!

EC:...I am so skipping school today.

Next we have another one, it's KateHarper94, what would you like to be called?

And this is what she have to say...

_EC: Your story is very creative! Even though your jokes are corny, they still make me laugh. How's school? Hope it's going great!_

_Now onto the questions:_

_Simmons: You look like my dad... O.o Except he isn't a jerk like you! Why did you think killing the president and launching world-wide bioterrorist attacks were good?_

_Claire: You are one of my favorite characters! You are smart, witty, and very pretty! :) What was your reaction when Chris was received head trauma in Edonia? Where were you during the events of Resident Evil 6? I'm hoping Terra Save didn't just stand there when people were dying! (laughs nervously)_

_Jill: What type of martial arts classes did you take? You have some pretty awesome moves!_

_Deborah (since you're technically still alive): What did you do during parties? What was your reaction when Helena shot your abusive ex-boyfriend?_

_Helena: You too are one of my favorites! You're very intelligent, brave, and pretty as well! :)What was your reaction when you lost your job with the CIA?_

_Well, that's it for now! Have fun!_

_Kate Harper_

EC: Oh, thank you! I know, it litterally is! (Lifts up a group of papers titled, 'Jokes' that is doused of Cheese) And thanks for asking, but it's going...OKAY...

Simmons: ...I just thought so.

Claire: S-stop it! (Blushes and waves a hand) But, when I heard, I was very worried. But when he came back, I was happy. And of course we did! The incident of Tall Oaks terrified us, so we were on our toes.

Jill: I took it from Military training, nothing about snapping necks with your thighs screams Karate...

Deborah: Well, I just... try to enjoy myself.

Helena: You practically are the life of the party.

Deborah: Stop it, sis...

Helena: Thank you. (Smiles) I thought it was preposterous, but then I knew afterwards...Simmons...

Simmons: I know.

Helena: I hate you.

Simmons: I know.

PH: Next we have ZombieSlayers, he says.

_well sorry brad that didn't work out how i planned gotta tweak the formula so you don't do reckless things  
>wesker you think you can handle chuck norris heres a card if you want to back it up complete with a tamed carrier zombie crow he awaits your desicon [can't remember how to spell word]<br>Question for HUNK i know you are a mercenary but if you could would change it so the team that went with you to get the G-virus sample survived but you only got 1/2 of your reward also do use the money for anyway  
>and last but not least EC have played Fallout 3 or Fallout New Vegas if you haven't YOU MUST get a copy [fallout 3 get the goty edition all dlc on extra can be used over and over again]<br>sorry 1 more question alice would you rather have it so the global outbreak never happened but Umbrella continued its *meow*ed up research ot have their crimes exposed but raccoon city was still destroyed_

_thanks till next time oh yeah * toss brad get well soon package complete with an automatic morphine injector [for the pain] (the package also deploys spikes if anyone else use sorta like the guy's sword in the vampire series blade)_

EC: -Twitch- Grammar. -Sticks hand out in the air- PUNCTUATIOOOOOON!

Brad: I kinda do that in instinct...I don't think I can control it no matter what..

Wesker: We'll see...

HUNK: (Grunts)

EC: BOTH. No DLC though...

Alice: The world needs to know, so... I would still pick the first one.

PH: And now we have Pierre Nivans, she says..

_Chris, i think u Want to married Piers... Just joking.  
>OMG! PIERS! #goingtodeadscreaming<br>All, i have A present to you, specially to my honey bunny Piers, here u go!#givehimaTheWalkingDeadTellta leGameCD, don't forget to stay tuned at season two! Kay! I'm sure you all will happily playing this!_

_Love and hug, Pierre Chan_

EC: (Twitch)

Chris: Funny.

Piers: Hahah... (steps away)

EC: WOOOAHHH. Thank you!

And here we got Kyra. She says...

_Merry belated christmas, my dear slav- I mean, my dear friends! How's life been treatin' ya? I was so disappointed that the zombies didn't come a runnin' on the 21st. ANYWAY..._

_*Glomps EC with a eggnog energized glomp* IMISSEDYOUIMISSEDYOUIMISSEDY OUIMISSEDYOUIMISSEDYOU! Merry christmas! *holds out a wrapped box with a tied ribbon on top* Here's a present!_

_Wesker: *Tackles into fangirl pit* WESKER! YOUR ULTIMATE FANGIRL HAS ARRIVED! At least, until Thor comes and takes me away to Asgard..._

_Jake: *grins, waggling eyebrows* Hiya, Jake. You almost tied with ya pops over there as my favorite character in the universe. Wanna prank him sometime?_

_Leon: HI, LEON! Missed me much?_

_Piers: I cried like a baby when you died. It was SO SAD! *glomps Piers* And, I like the fact that you have very nice manners, unlike alot of people. Not many people have that left. Mind lettin' me hang with ya?_

_Cast: ENJOY MY PRESENTS! *pulls a mysterious cord that nobody noticed, and presents start to drop from the ceiling*_

_*After a couple of bows, sits down and starts to mutter about eggnog and butterscotch*_

EC: OH-GAH Hahah..okay... thanks...

Wesker: Oh dear.

Jake: Why the hell not.

Leon: -ehem- Sure.

Piers: Ummm.. (Chris walks behinds Kyra, waving NO) Yeees? (Chris Facepalms)

Entire Cast: Thank you!

PH: And nooow we have Ani! She says...

_Aww! I didn't get to ask my questions last time. D: Oh well! Here are mine now!_

_Sherry: Do you ever feel light headed after using your healing ability?_

_Jake: You should stop being a mercenary and become part of the Assassins...or Templars, either works._

_Spencer: Was your family ever part of the Templar Order?_

_Wesker: Do you mind if I call you Johnny Cage from now on?_

_EC: I just got Assassin's Creed III and loved every minute of it. Which ancestor is your favourite? Altair, Ezio, Haytham, or Connor?_

_Piers: When I saw you die, the whole time, I was just sitting there with my eyes bugging out and crying, "WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!"_

_Everyone: Jason Bourne or James Bond?_

_That's it for now. :)_

Sherry: Oh yah. (Shakes head)

EC: Here, sit down.

Sherry: Oh, thank you, EC.

EC: Please, call me E...No, wait, just EC.

Jake: Wuts dat.

Spencer: ...I heard...we...were part...of the...-Passes out-

Wesker: I do, MIND.

EC: Altair, fuh-sho'.

Piers: Hah...thanks...

Entire Cast: J.B! (EC and PH laughs)

Last, we have FuschiaDetails! This person says...

_Three things:_

_1:What's with all the pairing implications in RE:Revelations? Was it supposed to be a pun on "Shipping"?_

_2:I have cast a Rule63 spell on the entire BSAA. Come at me._

_3:Weirdest thing you guys have ever seen, what is it?_

Jessica: I don't know, sweetie. You can figure it out...

(Nemesis walks past the reviewer, the spell hits him-)

Entire Cast: No- CHANGE?!

Nemesis: (Lower voice) WUT.

PH: (Points at Nemesis)

(Chris and Wesker point at each other,

Claire, Steve, and Alexia point at Alfred,

Rebecca points at a leech,

Ashley points at Krauser,

Leon and Luis point at Sadler,

Ada and Carla point at each other,

Resident Evil Outbreak survivors point at the Tyrant,

Piers point at the Octopus skull a thing,

Sherry and Jake point at Ustanak,

Helena points at Simmons,

Jill and Carlos point at Nemesis,

Nemesis points at him-her-I dunno self.)

(And EC points at the mirror)

EC: That's all we have for today, I am your host, ECDeadly, great seeing you guys once again, goodbye!

**WEEEELL THAT'S ANOTHER ONE!**

**Sorry for making this one late, I intended it to do at Superbowl but the thing crashed mid-way, so yeah. (._.)**

**Thank you for the reviews, and please, send more~**

**-EC**


	30. 28: Dem eggs

**Chapter 28: Dem eggs.**

EC: Would it be appropriate for the girls to wear bunny outfits?

PH: Well, not really. But downstairs would have a blast.

EC: What are you talking about?

PH: What are _you _talking about? (EC lifts up a legitimate bunny costume) Oh.

EC: What did you expect? (PH lifts up a Playboy bunny costume) Oh.

(The two gentlemen are the only ones in holiday attire, meaning in a colorfully flamboyant and bunny make-up)

Clever.

PH: Oh yah.

EC: R-

PH: Round everybody up, I know, I know...

EC: Welcome and Happy Easter, I am Eeee-see, and this is Pee-Ach. And- why is nobody in the right clothes except Alfred?

Jill: What's today?

Chris: I dunno, feel like it's something special. (Looks at the two) Coming out the closet? Hey, I don't mind, just could've said it sooner.

EC & PH: NO NO NOOOO. (Chris and Jill snicker, high-fiving)

Leon: It's Easter.

Claire: Aww, could've brought out my bunny costume.

EC: (Dammit.)

Rebecca: Me too! We could've like, matched!

PH: Dammit.

Rebecca: Excuse me?

PH: I mean- WHERE WERE YOU? That beauty of yours was not present, and it was killing me to not have the daily dose!

Rebecca: (Lifts up plastic bags) Groceries.

EC: What's in it?

Rebecca: Herbs, herbs, and lotsa herbs.

EC:...Nothing that like, you know, -ehem- gets you to high places?

Rebecca: No, not of the sort...wait wut?

EC: Cool.

So I was trying to wait out till the reviews reach over than one page, but it's okay. Let's get it started.

Here we have the amazing CeavaRose. She would like to say...

_I'm not going to ask a lot...but..._

_Jake, my opinion is your Father is way moreee intelligent than me.. Oh, anyway he's superior than Willie Birkin too.. The proof is, your blood is immune to C-Virus.. So Wesker, once again you impressed me a lot.._

_Unlike the Ada's doppleganger -glares at Carla- Combination T-Veronica and G-Virus with a little dosage of progenitor.._

_So, Wesker, William and Alexia..you guys are the true researcher from Umbrella.._

_((Anyway EC, do you prefer old or new Dante? What about the new Vergil? Are u going to play as him?))_

Jake: Please don't boost his ego.

Wesker: Told you so. (Sticks out hand, rubbing middle-finger and thumb together, Jake slaps money onto it.)

William: Thank you, if only the research was used _right_ purposes, I wouldn't have been in such a tragic situation.

Alexia: Took the words right out of my mouth.

EC: ...Maybe. (A paper slips from his pocket that reveals to be the code for the DLC)

It's great, short and I was hoping to fight Dante, but it's alright, I like it. Hope they make a Bloody Palace for that soon.

PH: Who would want a Bloody Palace? I bet it's TOTALLY unsafe and unsanitary.

...And filled with Leeches. (Rebecca twitches)

Rebecca: I KNOW RIGHT?! 

PH: SO we got another wonderful person with us, he/she is Ultimolu. This person would like to say...

_I have questions for Mr. Sunglasses (yes, I'm referring to you Mr. I Am a God)_

_How come you didn't kill Chris already, after all the games he was in?  
>How the hell does your hair stay perfect, even after a fight?<br>Why are you such a jerk?  
>Why are you such a woman beater?<em>

_I await answers...-taps foot impatiently-_

(EC counts with his fingers)

EC: (Wouldn't that mean Wesker had three strikes before his end?)

Wesker: Got lazy, I use Urobro Gel-

Excella: Urobro Gel?

Wesker: (Lifts up a bottle with duct tape slapped on it, labeled, 'Urobro G3l') Now you can rule your hair, one strand at a time.

so I was saying, world is stupid, and they anchor me down. Anything else?

PH: ZING. So moving on to the next person, we have-

EC: THE GREAT, THE AMAZING, THE WONDERFUL AZURE.

And she likes to state... (PH say, 'Was that necessary..?' At the background)

_Greetings all, I've made a brief return from the magical world of Homestuck to ask my favorite people some more questions! You guys just can't get enough of me eh? I know, I know. It just comes with the job of being so adorabloodthirsty! Oh yeah, did you hear that the RE series is considering a reboot? I was a bit surprised whenever I found this out but also concerned because I just HAD to know what you all think about this! Oh yes, and of course EC and PH can throw their cents into it as well._

_Wesker: Look man, just calm down and slam a Faygo or something okay? No need to get all violent here, but it's a well-known and proven fact that any Wesker fangirl likes butterscotch and will act like a capricious ticking time bomb of doom! And please don't make me bring any "living proof" to prove it. I already blew up a *meow*ing lab full of those ravenous animals and now I get a bit nauseated whenever that crap is brought up! Haven't I suffered enough? Wait actually don't answer that. By the way, what did you get for Christmas and can you confirm or deny the possibility that you have a 'sibling' named Alex running around somewhere? Because I thought you have a kid was unlikely to happen but life's just full of endearing surprises, isn't it?_

_Piers: Dear God, you look just precious! *squeals* So what do you use to keep that hair of yours to stay fabulous? Do you use the first aid sprays or something to keep it in that shape?_

_Leon: What's your secret for keeping that hair of yours like that? It has to take forever to get it the way you want it!_

_Jake: So, you and Sherry huh? *wriggles eyebrows* Anything in particular you can share about you and her? Also, if this isn't too touchy a subject, but who was your mother?_

_Carla: Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't realize how important this scarf was to you! You can have it back. *hands back salivated and torn patch of what was a scarf* Turns out, Gam-Gam likes red but he hates the taste of salty delusional b*tch so he wanted to reciprocate his feelings toward you! Feel free to hold on to that, I'm sure you can find some use for it._

_Nicholai: What do you hate? Can you list a few things? And what do you think of the portrayer of yours from the movies?_

_EC and PH: You guys, oh my lord. You know you two remind me of? Matt and Pat from Two Best Friends Play! Oh, any games that you guys recommend playing to me and those beautiful readers out there?_

_Elza: I'm just joking Elzie! You seem pretty cool but can you and Claire here swab outfits for today? She can wear your wicked cyclist outfit and you can wear, eh, whatever attire she's wearing at the moment. I forgot haha._

_Marvin: You deserve your own sitcom, you know that? It'd be called something like "The Fresh Zombie of Raccoon City" with the Raccoon City survivors would make cameos from time to time, and Will Smith could potest you! Have I mentioned that you look a lot like him? Anyway here are some of the lyrics for your 'theme', tell me what you think._

_"Now this is a story all about how  
>My life got flipped, turned upside down<br>It's a slightly sad story, the ending's not pretty  
>But this is how I become a zombie in Raccoon City!"<em>

_Bruce: So what's the deal between you and Fong Ling? Also I guess no one mentioned that you look a blonde Tom Cruise? You really do!_

_Jim: Pfft, please! She's just a dog with all bark and no bite, so leave her alone and her keep barking all she wants. And is your hair naturally blonde or did you dye it? If it's the latter, why?_

_Chris: Tell you what, why don't you and Wesker just stick with being archenemies and eye candy for the fans? You two rapping shows that'd be best that stick with your day jobs, decent try though._

_Jill: Jilly Bean, I'm dressing up as you for Tekkoshocon a couple of months from now, is there any advice that you can give me? Like how to act or think like you or what to do if someone asks for a Jill Sandwich? I'll be sure to take some pictures and show the results!_

_That's all for now but if you'll excuse me, Homestuck beckons for me to return. ADVENTURE! *rides off with Gam-Gam to Alternia and beyond*_

_-Azure_

EC & PH: FINALLY.

EC: I liked the series, but the way it's going is so unoriginal and unlike the series. Reboot means another chance, and hopefully, a more chance of everyone here for extra spotlight. Even Elza and Ark.

PH: I am just hoping for more Rebecca.

EC:...And it'll be like the characters drank the fountain of youth!

Spencer: I can..be young again? (Wesker kicks him out the building)

EC: Thank you, for once.

Wesker: Just doing what's right. (Entire cast looks at him)

...is this or not mean't for comedic values?

Piers: I could imagine, but no. Just water and sweat keeps it up I guess.

(Rebecca imagines a status screen for Pier's hair, and is on danger, using the first aid spray turns it back to fine)

Leon: Gel and comb, just like the sword and the shield.

Jake:...We kicked -MEOW- together.

Sherry: Amen.

Jake: Sweet lady, passed too young. Can we move on?

(Carla simply drops the patch of disgust, and wind blows it out the window, and a soft stiffled cry is heard as it leaves the building...)

Elza: Not a bad idea...

EC: Oh yeah. Definetly.

Elza & Claire: (Why is he giving us a look?)

EC: Um, so. Moving on...Stop looking at me..(Shields face with a hand)

Marvin: Funny, but it would be my first and last episode since the place exploads in one day.

Bruce: I dunno, but I feel like a little spark going on...

Fong Ling: (If it weren't obvious enough...)

Jim: If you say, gurl.

Well, I dyed it. Thought it could look cool, yo. What, ain't good enough?

PH: I think you looked pretty SWAG.

(Jim looks at him in silence, shakes his head.)

Jim: Not cool, yo.

PH: Thought that's what the kids are in these days.

Chris: I did my best.

EC: Please do- Ehem, I mean. Jill?

Jill: Be somewhat serious and have a sense of sarcasm. And just be a little creeped out. I don't think I never heard of a name of a person with food...

EC: -ehem- Caesar salad.

Jill: Oh, I totally didn't know that.

EC: That was sarcasm, wasn't it?

Jill: Glad you caught on. Taking notes?

EC: (Damn that's hawt.) So here we have FuschiaDetails, she would like to converse with us that...

_This is the best thing on .*_

_Parker: *Cough*I love you*Cough*  
>Uh, so, uh, there's this fanfic where you're a Twilight vampire(The kind that sparkles). Opinions? *Cough*I pair you up with everyone*Cough* Must be my, uh, hay fever playing up or something, coughing a lot.*Fakes a cough awkwardly*<em>

_Jessica: Burn. Just burn._

_Jill: You're awsome._

_To everyone: What is...*Evil grin* Your OTP(One True Pairing)? Muwahahahahahah! *Cough* I really do have Hay fever! I must leave! *Runs off like a maniac*_

Parker: Uh..yuh...thanks? And I guess that's fine...nothing weird going on, right?

Jessica: I might, I just might be too hot. (Winks, slowly unzips aqua suit to reveal another aqua suit, Steve drops his jaw)

Jill: You too, sweetheart.

PH: Next we got the fantastic ZombieSlayers. He would like to ask,

_sheesh! EC didn't know you were such a grammar nazi. Oh yeah Brad by the way morphine is really addictive so my bad if you end up hooked.  
>Everyone who would win a fight Master Chief from halo [by book stats] or wesker remember Chief was jumped from orbit before that crazy Austrian guy.<br>wesker either fight norris or admit your scared don't leave me hanging or i'll tell him to do it anyway.  
>Chris if someone says your doing steriods they just jealous.<br>EC i thought of a new thing for you to say failtastic! goodbye the psych ward is here to take me to my soft cushiony "new home *wheeled away while laughing disturbingly in a straightjacket*._

EC: -Twitch- CAPITLIZATION!

Forest: Where is Brad?

HUNK: (Cough) Rehab. (Cough)

Entire Cast: Wesker.

Chris: Sure he did, but with his suit. I read he is a super soldier, just would like to see without the suit.

Wesker: Bring him here then.

Chris: Thanks.

EC & PH: (In awkward monotone, waving awkwardly at him) Bye.

Next we got lovely Kathy. She likes to word out..

_Hello everyone :)_

_EC: You can call me Kate, or Kathy. Doesn't matter. It's good to know that school is going great! I have a suggestion. Isn't it better to throw something other than a dictionary? Something like Rosetta Stone, or a Grammar Workbook?_

_Chris: If you were to re-live any past experiences with Jill, what would it be?_

_Claire: Aww! How has working with Terra Save like? Is it fun?_

_Wesker: Let's say you are a God of some sort. What would you call your religion, and what would your temple be called? Any norms, expectations?_

_Simmons: For a guy who has cloned a human being, that wasn't a very wise answer... Just saying._

_Billy: What happened to Billina? Maybe you should ask Simmons to make a clone out of Billina..._

_Jessica: Are you a quadruple agent for Neo-Umbrella? Or The Family?_

_Rebecca: I don't know if you're a medical expert, but I need some advice. My Quadratus Lumborum has been giving me lots of pain lately, and I don't know why! It has spread through my lower back, gluteus medius, and gluteus maximus. Any suggestions?_

_Jake: If you were to know Wesker was your father prior to the events in Edonia and Kijuju, would you have taken the time to get to know him?_

_That is all for now, take care! :)  
>(Please excuse my spelling andor grammar mistakes. I'm typing on my iPod.)_

EC: Thank you for asking anyways. (smiles) Well, it's really generic. But I guess I could use Rosseta Stone...

Chris: Training together was great...

Claire: Staff is so nice to each other, and we got each other's backs. Amazing! I bet EC there would be like icing on cake.

EC: You're too nice, Claire.

Alfred: I don't like icing.

EC: NOBODY ASKED- Sorry.

Wesker: Weskeranity, Wemple. (EC cracks up) And worshiping hour once a week- I never really thought through this.

Jessica: Well that would be... be...oh, my head, too much thinking~ (Falls 'gracefully' on the couch, hand over her forehead, Kevin rushes over to fan her)

Rebecca: You should stretch, when you wake up especially! And when sitting on a chiar it's advised to sit straight.

EC: I have the same issues too, except it's spinal. I use one arm to reach over my across my chest to my shoulder, and I do the same thing for opposite side. Also I press my back against the chair (any average one) isn't higher than my back (any average one) and I lean really back. Usually doing those you can hear a crackling sound.

Rebecca: You should probable use cushioned seats. Are you usually sedentary? So prooobably maybe just walking around the park twice will help loosen those muscles.

Jake: God no. Just, no.

Wesker: Love you too, son.

PH: Now we have the awesome Rasha. She likes to aaadd...

_*Walks in with Master Chief* Hey EC guys did you miss me?  
>I have a question for Albert...well its more of an order.<br>Albert: RUN FOR FRIGGING PRESIDENT!You look good sitting in the oval office or have you not seen Retubtion?  
>Oh and EC I am Redoing and posting aske the ff7 cast it is comming back by popular demand and soon the site will be out so I'll pm you that.<br>Chief: Rasha, lets go you have a set to build.  
>See I have and EC mind Co-Hosting again, this time you ride in style.<em>

Entire Cast: YES.

Wesker: Any person with a clean cut and suit looks like the President. But thank you.

EC: That's cool, can't wait for an update!

Lastly we got Pierre. She wants to end with...

_Pier-myan !  
>i make this chocolate, specially for you !<em>

_and all...  
>i will give you... TEDDY BEAR !<em>

_And BTW, happy Chinese new year and valentine ! hope all you are happy !_

Piers: Th-thank you...

Entire Cast: Aww, thanks!

EC: Well that is it for A.T.S. I am your faithful host, EC, and that co-host, aka the...'Stud'?

PH: (Hisses) JUST GO WITH IT!

EC:...Phoenix, that's it, have a wonderful day lads and gents. Tell me about your Easter Experience below too!

**PHEW.**

**That's it, thanks for stopping by! Buh-bye! Be sure to review and send us your questions, and spread word about this fanfic so I have something to stare at other than the empty screen. BYE!**

(EC and PH are seen in the bathroom, washing their faces and changes clothes)

EC: What was the point of that...

PH: Well I figured since it was Easter, it's just get in time for that holiday, y'know?

EC: That's like, for Halloween.

PH: And Christmas, if you count being Mr./Mrs. Claus.

EC: Yeah and that's i-

PH: Thanksgiving in U.S. if you wanna look like a Pilgrim..

EC:...What? Nobody does-

PH: And has a 'kiss me I'm Irish', or, 'I'm Irish, fill'er up!' At St. Patrick's day.

EC: Well it still doesn't really-

PH:And Valentines...for... if you know what I mean. (Nudges EC)

EC:...Don't do that.

PH: Don't tell me what to do.

EC: (cowers) Okay.


	31. 29: Nails Deep

**Chapter 29: Nails deep. (Hurr hurr)**

(EC bursts through the doors, the entire cast looks at him as he got on his knees, fists shaking as he screamed, 'YEEEESSSSSSS'!)

Jim: 'sup with him?

Alfred: Alright people place your bets.

Jill: Ace on a test?

Chris: Lost a pound.

Leon: Won the lottery.

Barry: Found sandwich heaven.

PH: Got laid.

Jake: Going with Phoenix here.

Steve: FINALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND?

(Upon hearing Steve, he 'deflated' and started to sob out)

Steve: (Slaps down five bucks) Gahd dahmet.

Alfred: Spill the beans sweetheart- I mean honey- KJSDBHG Sir.

EC: Well, I am done with this year's state tests. Now I got meself to deal with the finals.

(The ones who bet reluctantly gave it to Jill, who easily took them with pride)

Alright, (Brushes shoulders) let's-

Rebecca: Ooh, EC. Nice get-up!

EC: Oh, thank you Rebecca! (Wearing a black shirt, fancy vest, dark blue jeans and skater shoes) Thanks for noticing.

Claire: Oh and your hair too!

EC: Oh stop it. (Shorter than usual, sides are more flat, top slightly poofy and bangs lean to the right) How did you know?

Rebecca & Claire: Observation.

PH: (Observation my ass-trophe.)

NOW NOW let's get to the questions.

First we have Fuschia Details, this person sayyys...

_EC and PH: Oh my god, you're back! *Throws confetti which gets stuck in Leon's hair*_

_Barry: I took your sandwich! Mwahaha!_

_Wesker: Would you mind if I take your shoe? I need it for my death ray and not just any shoe will do._

_Raymond: Can I touch your hair? Your hair's really fascinating to me. *Begins to stroke his hair* S'like an eldritch abomination._

_Everyone: Why is tofu alive in this universe? In my universe, it just sits there doing nothing._

_And by the way, who has the best hair out of all you?_

Leon: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! (Dunks hair into the now-open pool)

EC: Um. Well. Yeahhh. Just that, like. School.

Yerp.

PH: I could've hosted alone but I got lost from getting the groceries.

EC: What kind of store did you get into to get lost?

PH: One that has stuff.

EC: Good answer.

(Barry stands in one place, bottom lip quivering as he reached out to the sandwich which is now taken away, as a tear slowly goes down his cheeks)

(And violin music starts to play)

(And EC got a box of kleenex for Barry in which he literally blew into loudly)

Wesker: Why the hell not. I already destroyed a lab with hair. Let's see what foot fungus could bring.

Raymond:...does she have a...thing for hair?

Tofu: Tofu,foh-fo-fo-fu. Num Num.

Nemesis: Seems inteligible.

EC: DID THAT THING JUST TALKED?

Sherry: LIKE A POKEMON? (Cast looks like her) 90's kids anyone? C'mooon. It just talked like it!

(A ballot vote then occurs to decide, narrows between Leon and Wesker)

Winner is...

EC: This program has brought you by, Urobro Gel. Now in fragrances such as Strawbery Red Herb, Lime Green Herb, Blueberry Blue Herb, and now the famous, Healthy Mix Herb!

Let's see the results... ALBERT WESKERS WIN BY THE LANDS- (Phoenix walks up to EC and whispers to him) someone tampered with the ballots?

Leon wins.

Leon: (They never even knew... ol' reverse psychology.)

EC:...And it was LEON? Oh, then he cheated for him, so Wesker wins.

Wesker: Reverse-Reverse Psychology.

Works everytime.

EC: So next we Demon of Dark NOBLE!

PH: Did you have to scream?

EC: It was in caps.

So here's what she has to say:

_*Appears on screen* HEY GUYS! Your missing out on my big 24th birthday for April the 1st._

_*Cast of ff7, HALO, and Nemesis in the back ground* Seems the only one who got the memo was Nemo. Any whos _

_Piers: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!?_

_Jake: I heard stories of what your father can do in a bed room._

_Scout Armored Spartan: What dance to I'm Sexy and I know it?_

_Well see you guys soon if there is any cake left,* Sees Chief body slam Genesis* JOHN!_

_BAD CHIEF BAD!_

_*Turns off*_

Piers: I had to die under my line of duty, ma'am.

Jake: Because I would LOVE to hear that.

Wesker: Since when did you get sarcasm? Must have got that from the carrier...

Jake: You mean my MOM?

EC: I don't understand what you mean by your last one, sorry!

Next we got the amazing CeavaRose. She has to provide us...

_Thanks, William.. You are my third person that inspired a lot.. The first woud be Alexia and the second is Wesker.. _

_I can explain why.. _

_Who doesn't want to be the youngest superior? _

_And EC, yes the Bloody Palace is DLC too, only for Dante, I don't know when for Vergil.. And yes,they fought each other in Dante's storyline.. Vergil, from a good guy turned into bad guy and yes the next Demon King(which I fell in love again xD).. I bet you already play the game.. _

_See ya_

William: Don't mention it.

(Sherry and Jake look at each other, both reply with thumbs-up.)

EC: ...so when's Vergil's bloody palace coming out?

PH: Idunno.

EC: Mmkay. But yeah, I already did. Kicking butt. Can't beat DMD yet, which is muy mal. But ey. Time and practice is key.

Next is Kyra. She says...

_Hai, ya'll. I'm back. *Walks towards the cast depressively, and looks at EC*_

_EC: Why have you been ignoring my texts? I feel abandoned! I've missed you! *flings myself at EC*_

_Wesker: Need some help keeping the rabid fangirls at bay? I've come up with a...interesting solution._

_Chris, Leon, and Piers: YOUR EVER GLORIOUS KYRA RETURNS! I HAVE MISSED YOU MOST CONCERNEDLY! *tosses plushies of myself to them*_

_Jake: So... when you takin' Sherry on the date? Don't look at me crazy; I can tell that you are. _

_PH: Here's some "herbs" to "help" Rebecca with your attraction. If you get what I mean._

_Cast: BTW, I saw The Host. Best -MEOW-ing movie EVER. HUGS FOR EVERYONE!_

EC: School stuff. And learning the effects of what can water can do to your phone.

Wesker: ...I think I can handle this by myself.

(The trio looks at the toys, they then dropped them at the same down)

PH: (So manly...)

Jake: Idunnowhatyou'retalkingaboutyou'recrazyIwouldn'tda regooutwithweirdonowaynosireeenotinamillionyears.

PH:...Like your thinking.

Next we have ScaryVixen. She tells us...

_his is too funny and awesome EC, keep it up! Question time:_

_Dr Will Birkin: How do you feel about your daughter and her relationship with Jake in RE6?_

_Wesker: Your voice sends panties flying, no doubt. I have launched tracking satelites that track when panties fly, so say something kinky for the ladies at home, and EC, I sent you the moniter of the globe with a count at the bottom of the screen, so tell me what it goes up to as he says it._

_Everyone: If you were to go gay or lesbo for any videogame character outside of your own universe, who would it be and why? For me, it's Mileena from MK9, dem ballistics!_

_Finn: You are such a sweetheart! How painful was it when you were backstabbed by Carla, and then turned into a monster?_

_EC: Perhaps you could introduce Chris to Isaac Clarke form dead space sometime? It could make for an interesting conversation._

_Luis: Wanna go out after this chappie is over? ;) We can go anywhere you want, and I'll send_

_my Songbird (Bioshock Infinite) to beat Saddler to a pulp. You can have this *gives you songbird whistle* to call him when you need him._

William & Jake: W-WHAT RELATIONSHIP?!

(EC gives the monitor to PH, who looks at the axis)

PH: (That's a lot of panties...)

(Wesker then simply turns to the camera, and simply winks at it.)

(The computer beeps furiously as PH yells,)

SWEET MOTHER OF GOD THE PANTIES ARE OF THE CHARTS!

EC: WHAT IN THE HELL?!

Please Stand By.

Well we're back, and well. (Sticks head out of the panty pile) We also did not now we are sponsored by Fruit of the Loom and Victoria's Secret.

CONTINUING.

Finn: ...it just, sucked.

EC: Gonna need a rocketship for that, sweetheart. But yes, it would!

Luis: Mmm, you know what you're talking about.

(A stifled cry was heard somewhere)

Next we have icewolf.

PH: He's pretty icey. Here's what he has to say.

_Hey guys you know who it few questions I wanted to ask._

_EC:Have you ever herd of Jeff The Killer? I,ve been reading few stories about sounds more insane then weaker and any other madman I,ve herd have you ever herd the song "Thrift Shop" by Macklamore? _

_Everyone:If Stewie Griffin joined the BSAA or umbrella corp. what would be your reaction?_

_Also,have you ever seen a harlem shake video & would you ever make one? _

_Well that's if you,ll excuse me I need to finish helping my mother with making Easter 're having peach cobbler!(I mostly spent my time cooking and doing chores,plus hanging out with my friends)_

_Hope you guys are enjoying your Easter_

_Peace!_

_Icewolf809_

EC: Yup. Interesting story. I like creepypasta. But have you heard of the one where there is an old experiment in U.S. that they blocked all senses to this man's body in hopes he could have be in contact with god? It's scary. Check it out!

Wut-wut...wut-wut.

Wut-wut...wut-wut.

I'M GONNA POP SOME TAAAGS~ ONLY GOT TWENTY DOLLARS IN MAH POCKET~

B.S.A.A: We'd fire him. First have a beer, then fire him.

PH: So we got ZombieSlayer. He has to sayyy...

_Hi I have escaped from the psychiatric ward...well more like they gave me happy pills it turns out i have a minor form of schizaphreania [probably spelled that wrong sorry] it means i have multiple personalitys but its just minor. (no its not you imbecile) that was my other personality. _

_Here are some of Master Chief accomplishments before he had the armor; he fought four ODSTs (who are conventional special forces in halo) in a boxing ring killed two with his bare hands. he defeated a drill instructor wearing armor similar to the Cyclops unit in halo wars but it had a minigun attached, again with his bare hands and he did that when he was 14 years old that was one harsh puberty right?_

_Hey did you guys notice wesker in the movie afterlife used a lot of the same unarmed fighting skills he used in resident evil 5?_

_Wesker why would you want to be a god that means you have a whole lot invested in your ego? Or maybe your just trying to compensate for something else._

_EC how in gods name do you keep the entire cast from killing each other? I need to know so I can conquer my other personalities (you fool you will never win we are invincible) please tell me._

_Sincerely ZombieSlayers_

Chris: Yeah. Pretty damn CHEAP.

Wesker: Just like you steroids?

Jim: DAAAAAAAAAAAMN BOY YOU NASTY.

Wesker: What do YOU think?

EC: I ask nicely. 'Please' is almost a magic word.

Next we have TheGoldLily. She says...

_Hi Hi Hi! Lily here asking questions for the first time :D (after following this show and not being able to have a account due to reasons that will not be named - -) -Johnny,Pierce and Shaundi pop up from where im standing and wave to the whole crew-_

_Ok so on to my questions_

_Jake:My friend just wanted me to ask you this since she is OBSESSED with you,what kind of girl do you like?_

_Chris:What did you think of Wesker before everything happened? By the way You had awesome muscles in RE5._

_EC:You are freaking awesome, can i have a hug from you? :D?_

_Well that is all -Gives everyone cookies and milk before leaving- Bye :D_

Jake: Psht, like, totally not like Sherry, that's for sure...

Chris: He USED to be respectable, USED to be honorable, and USED to be AWESOME.

EC: C'mere. (Opens arms)

Next we have AmakuraVienna with 12th Grade English. She says...

I have question for Helena, Leon and Ada!

_Ada: How old r U ?!_

_Helena: who you think the mostly coolest six pack body? Leon or Chris?_

_Leon: what shampoo you use at? Your hair like a barbie hair! XD_

Ada:...I-I don't wanna talk about it.

Leon: You don't look like a day over thirty.

Ada:... I suppose...

Helena:...Chris. So, muscular. Sorry Leon.

Leon: Women...

PH: So we have Sora. And here's what she have to say.

_Hello, you may simply call me Sora. I have three questions and a request that has just been handed to me._

_To Steve Burnside: How does it feel when you see Claire with ECDeadly?_

_To Chris Redfield: Do you want to tell Wesker that there is no way in hell he is a god, and that the virus in him is making him think that?_

_To Claire Redfield: Given the facts on Steve Burnside and ECDeadly, who would you rather marry?_

_To ECDeadly: How do you feel about Kyra; just a friend, a really good friend, or a possible girlfriend?_

_And now to my request, a presidential order from President Graham before he was voted out of office. *begins to read the presidential order* "To Leon S. Kennedy, my cabinet has just decided that there could be no further fitting reward for saving my daughter, Ashley, than to marry her. As I have asked the Senate and the House of Representatives to decide on this matter, they have voted unanimously that I have to give you the order to marry my daughter. Please, take care of her like you did when you were sent to save her. Sincerely, President Graham. PS: Even I think she should've taken some weapons courses, to better hold out until you arrived." I shall return with more news when I am able to. Until then, I must walk the shadows to save the Light. *hands ECDeadly the presidential order, Ashley's wedding gown, and a tuxedo rack so Leon can pick his choice of tuxedo, then leaves*_

Steve: (Looks away and places his hand over his face) It felt like a knife through my heart. Each moment they touch I can feel the aching pain over me. A pain that I cannot forget...I could not-

Alfred: Oh shut up, you pansy. (Starts to mutter walking away)

Claire: I-I don't know...I mean, EC is funny and reliable...Steve is funny and saved my life...

I...can't answer that now.

EC: Next, on the 'Bachlorette'. Who will Claire give her final rose to? Some d-bag that no one cares about or, the suave, the heroic and always reliable EC? Tune in next time.

She's just a friend. (Shrugs) Just sayin'.

(Leon, Ashley, and Ada look at each other.)

Leon & Ada: Oh no.

Ashley: Oh yes.

(Thus began a chase scene)

EC: STAY AWAY FROM THE POOL!

Carla: TAKE MORE LAPS AROUND THE POOL! AND REMEMBER: LAND HEAD-FIRST!

PH: Next, we got that one awesome kitten lover. She would like to ask...

_Love the story! By the way: I know how you feel EC... I'm always correcting people..._

_Questions!_

_Jill: You know you're in the new Resident Evil game coming out soon right?_

_All: Ever wondered what it'd be like to be someone other than yourself?_

_Hmm... Thats all I can think of for now. Until my mind becomes less filled with randomness I'll ask another question..._

_Bye for now!_

(Jill fist-pumps)

Ark: W-what about me?

Elza:...and me? ('Awww' track plays)

Cast: It would suck.

Nemesis: Except for me of course. (Cast murmur in agreement)

PH: So have the amazing Azure. She would like to say.

_Aw EC darlin', you flatter me! I hope you enjoy the pictures I sent to you; it was pretty *meow*-ing awesome being there! Anyway:_

_EC & PH: What's your favorite monsters out of the series? The least?_

_Jill: Thanks for the advice! It helped me out a lot while I was there, albeit the only Chris I found there said "Don't follow me" and proceeded to walk away from me. I proceeded to break into song and sung some Marvin Gaye but yet he never came back. What the *meow* man, was this something you went through too?_

_Buddy: What was it like being king of the Lickers when you still had your "powers"? _

_Rachel: I forgot if you ever received a question or not but seriously, why do you insist of having your hair in your face? Have you considered getting a haircut?_

_Steve: So it's raining right? And you pass a bus stop. There are three people: your most trustworthy friend, a pregnant woman who has to go to the hospital, and the girl of your dreams. Your smart car only has two seats, what do you do?_

_All: Has anyone here read the S.D Perry novelizations? *shudders*_

_Oh wow, for the first time my questions don't make up a portion of the page. I'll think of some more questions later. Until next time lovelies!_

_-Azure_

EC: Suuuuuure was. (Thumbs up)

Huh.

I thought the giant crocodile was awesome yet hilarious at the same time.

Hated Earthworm though.

Jill: (Shudders)

PH: I thought the lady tyrant was hilarious cuz she was a dude...

and um, leeches suck.

Rebecca: (Shudders)

Jill: Usually no. Weird. Marvin Gaye is sung to ME instead.

EC & PH & Chris: We know why.

Buddy: 'I could enjoy the hell out of this ice cream'.

No, really.

Rachel:...My hair was thin, okay! And I surrounded, so it was too late already...

Raymond: Shh. I understand. It was terrible.

Steve: OH OH I know this one. Um, you let the trustworthy friend carry the pregnant woman to the hospital, and you drive the stupid smart car, right? RIGHT?

EC: No, what's that?

Next we have Floatsy Pitch. He'd want to say..

_Haha, this is awesome! _

_Jessica: Sweetheart, that wetsuit of yours look really uncomfortable, you might wanna take it off... *Cough*_

_Parker: I could buy you lunch if you want. If you aren't taken already._

_Raymond: Has anyone ever told you that you look like Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony? By the way, you scare the living hell outta me._

_Barry: How can I be as incredible as you, great god of sandwiches?_

_Well, I've gotta be going now, bye! *Begins to fade away slowly* Teleportation, FTW!_

Jessica: Mmm~ Kind of hot, may have to. But maaaybe just for you...

All the ladies: (What a s-meow!-)

Parker: I got time. I'd like a sandwich though...

(Barry walks passes by Parker, then all of a sudden..)

Parker: (Looks at Jill) Sandwich...

Raymond: Awesome. One bad-hair day and I am related to -meow!-ing ponies. No, I did not.

Barry: (In a meditating stance)

One must place a bread, over another. Whilst placing something between them...

(Fades away as well)

PH: Those are really good special effects.

EC: Um, Phoenix. That's not special effects.

PH: WHAT.

EC: Next we have Wolf Slater, he says...

_Hey people just a few questions I want to ask._

_EC:Have you ever herd of the slender-man?_

_Everyone:Who do you think would win in a fight Jeff the Killer or Wesker?_

_Ashley:I don't see what the big deal ,I don't think your annoying _

_HUNK:Did you take the hidden blade idea from assassins creed(It looked super fimilar in The mercnarcies.)_

_Well that's it I'll catch you guys later_

_W.S._

_Also,tell icewolf he needs to correct his spelling what I think he ment to say was Wesker instead weaker._

EC: (Looks over his shoulder) ...n-n-n-no...

Cast: Wesker.

Ashley: THANK YOU-(Falls head-first into the pool, Ada and Leon high-five)

HUNK: Maybe.

EC: (Wouldn't it be cool if HUNK was Desmond Miles...)

(Oh, and dat Lady HUNK... wonder what he thinks about her...)

(Imagines HUNK nodding to a picture to centerfold of Lady HUNK in just her helmet but the rest in a bikini)

Next we have Boto. (Glares at him)

He says...

_Hrm, er bleh, I'm finally getting around to writing some questions! Why? Because shut up! That's why!_

_Okay, my first question is to Chris of the Chrisariany Army! If you suddenly found yourself with a huge harem of girls, what would you do? And the girls would be the other members of the cast. Why am I asking this? Because I've read another Resident Evil story with the same situation... That and I love harem stories... Yes, that sounds perverted but I promise you that I read them not for the women... In a way... Next question!_

_This one goes out to Leon of the Leotard Squad! What would you do if someone were to straight up kill Ada right in front of you. I'm not talking about past times where you thought she was dead, I'm talking about her actually dying. Like, you know that it's her. Next question!_

_This one is for Tofu of the Tofucenaries! Can I out you in some Shabu Shabu and eat you? I'm so hungry right now! I'm a poor college student living off the salary of a fast food worker! I need food! Next Question!_

_This one is for Ada of the Wong Dynasty! Have you ever held a personal grudge against someone? I can't recall if you did in the games or not. If so, what would you do? Last Question!_

_This one is for everyone of... Ask the Survivors! What do you guys think of my current Resident Evil story Into the Dark? _

_Okay, that's all for now. I look forward to the next chapter!_

Chris: Hide. That for of whatever-the-hell-that-is is unstoppable, and relentless...

Leon:...(Looks at her) Cry a little bit, then tell myself, 'She'll show up two more times.')

(Tofu slowly sneaks out the room)

Carla: YEAH. THE TRAITOR.

Ada: Well, I was about to say none... till I got one.

Cast: Great, if you posted more frequently.

PH: Lastly, we got BabyAngel-Tears. She asks...

_Leon, I thought it was so cute how you were worried about Ada in Retribution, honestly it was admirable with your concern mixed with confidence in her. _

_Ada, What were your first thoughts when you saw Leon for the first time after rescuing Alice? _

_Wesker, I still think you and Alice would be an amazing couple, especially with you two working together now! How do you think that will work out? It was your idea after all. _

_Chris, if you ever had to work with Wesker again, would you do it? Do you think he could ever show the old him ever again? _

_Does anybody think Rain will come back again? _

_Has anyone seen the new The Fast and the Furious movie? It was freaking epic!_

(Leon tries to ignore it)

Ada: 'Well, crap. Him again.'

Wesker: Well, it could be good since she is like me-

EC: (Slams head against the desk)

PH: Oh, right. Spoilers. Yeah. Shoulda gave a warning. (EC keeps slamming his head)

Chris: Boy I wish. But after seeing his god-complex... God no.

Wesker: You said something?

Chris: See what I mean?

Rain: NOPE. NOT AT ALL.

EC: No, but I was going to!

That's all for tonight, I am ECDeadly, and that's Phoenix. Have a good night.

**This was rushed and not revised. So the jokes should not be good and my English must be bad.**

**It's 12AM.**

**Soy cansado.**

**Lemme sleep.**

**Mkay bai.**

**Announcements: I will be working back one REvenge and another RE Fanfic off Revelations.**


	32. 30: Fall of the Phoenix

**Chapter 30: Fall of the Phoenix**

(Bringing in armful of bags, a figure walks in the room with multiple hats on his head, a extremely thick torso yet thin legs and feet. Upon arriving he dropped everything on the ground and everyone gathers around after getting out the pool)

Chris: Who is this?

Claire: I dunno, is this ours?

PH: (Placing his own bags beside the door) Looks like EC's bags.

Kevin: Whadya know, it is!

Leon: Then who's this?

(The figure then tries a flapping motion, letting out muffled cries as he attempted to reach his hats, which is tough rather with his thick torso, then finally takes it off, showing EC's red, sweaty head.)

Billy: It _is _EC, guys.

Rebecca: Nice observation, Billy.

EC: HELP.

Alfred: You look, _stupid_ with that get up, ehem, 'man'. You are like, a fashion disease.

Alexia: For the first time I agree, you do in fact, look ridiculous.

(EC falls backwards, attempting to get up but fails to.)

Sherry: Aww, it's like a turtle on it's back!

Jake: Or a fat man on his back.

EC: I SAID HELP.

Barry: -sigh- Reminds me of that one time I let myself go.

Jill: Like...?

Barry: Oh yeah.

?: Oh god, c'mon, let's help 'im up.

?(2): Alright, alright. (A tall, scragly man walks in the room with a younger, redhead lady with him) Hah. EC. You look like a bloater.

EC: Funny. Help me up.

?: Oh hey, he kinda does.

?(2): Yeah, like, minus the ugly face and bubbly body.

EC: Am I supposed to take it like a compliment?

?: Probably. (Helps up EC, and the other helps him shed of the multiple amounts of coats, shirts that were printed 'NYC' all over them)

EC: Thanks.

?: No problem- we gotta go, I gotta teach her how to backpaddle.

?(2): -Meow- yeah we are.

EC: Alright. You two have fun now! Oh wait, by the way- (turns to ?(2)) I'm gonna see you again for that story, right? I'd like to publish it sometime.

?(2): Yeah, definetly! Sure.

EC: Alright see you two later. (The two leave)

Jill: Isn't she too young to um, have that vocabulary?

Sherry: Pleeease. Before her age I practically-

William: Did, _what?_

Sherry: Uhh...

Claire: -sighs wistfully- She reminds of me in my golden days.

Steve: Golden day- you're not old Claire.

Claire: Oh stop it, Steve.

Steve: (Nailed it)

(EC turns to the group with a extreme anger to his face)

EC: What in the FLYING FFF-

**PH: Hey, yeah this is Phoenix. Um, This is bolded because um, I am editing this and well, I think the rest of this is kiiinda unecessary for the show, y'know? So uh, meanwhile, we're gonna see a montage of me, being awesome.**

**...**

**I just realized this is text. MOTHERF-**

EC: ...I _swear, _you people have no manners.

Jim: Daaaamn.

PH: I second that.

Carlos: Me too.

(Everyone else soon agrees)

(EC ruffles his hair out of frustration and begins to clean up)

EC: So, if you haven't noticed, I got us souvenirs from New York.

Entire Cast: Thanks, EC!

EC: Damn straight. (Entire cast eyes widen) I got sizes from different shirts from XS-XXXXXXL. Just for you, Nemesis.

Nemesis: Aww, you shouldn't.

EC: I know, cost me more to get one to fit your fat -MEOW-.

(Nemesis begins to stammer every word, tears sprouting from his eyes)

Nemesis: F-Fat?

(PH walks up to EC)

PH: 'sup with you? You used to be .

EC: Cranky.

PH: I see. Why couldn't you fit those stuff in the bags?

EC: Too full.

PH: Uhuh... What's in the bags?

EC: Luggage. Luggage. And lots, of chocolate.

PH: OHHH Sugar crash?

EC: Mmm.

PH: Right.

EC: Hand one to each person, I'mma start the show.

Hey people. Show's starting. Like, sit down. Please. Back hurts and hungry.

Alright, first up, is BabyAngelTears.

Y'know what? Screw it. Let's call her 'Bat'.

'Bat-it'... not an item.

'Batman'? Wait, she's a girl.

Ehh. Nevermind... 'Bat-woman.'

...'Batgirl'.

Bleck.

So, let's she what she has to ask.

_Leon, I thought it was so cute how you were worried about Ada in Retribution, honestly it was admirable with your concern mixed with confidence in her. _

_Ada, What were your first thoughts when you saw Leon for the first time after rescuing Alice? _

_Wesker, I still think you and Alice would be an amazing couple, especially with you two working together now! How do you think that will work out? It was your idea after all. _

_Chris, if you ever had to work with Wesker again, would you do it? Do you think he could ever show the old him ever again? _

_Does anybody think Rain will come back again? _

_Has anyone seen the new The Fast and the Furious movie? It was freaking epic!_

Leon: Well she's a well trained, professional young lady. And sometimes it's sometimes normal for someone to be worried fo-

Ada: Oh Leon~ You had me at, 'young'.

Huh- what?

EC: I think you can provide implications here.

Wesker: We would be unstoppable.

Alice: For the wrong reasons.

Wesker: You can be my, _goddess._

Chris: At this point, probably not. Considering he wanted to destroy the world. No, probably flushed down the toilet right now.

Entire Cast: Nope.

Rain: Hell, even _I _don't think I can come back from that one.

EC: I was supposed to, but I had vaccation. So yerp.

So next is Floatsy Pitch. This person wants to express...

_Hell, yeah! Updates!_

_So anyways, turns out that teleporter sent me to the Creepypasta universe and I ended up ticking off Slendy, a noodleperson, and the smiledog in a duration of five minutes. Sucks to be me._

_Parker: Can I call you Lu? And do you ever get the feeling someone's stalking you?_

_Ashley: ...*Glares in your general direction* Chipmunk..._

_Raymond: *Snort* Hey, have you ever seen the fangirls you attract? You'd be quite surprised by the fanfics I've seen of you. *Snicker*_

_Jill: Y'know, if I had a chest like yours, I'd be able to take over the world. I'd be all like "The power of boobs compels you!" and everyone'd be all like "Obey the boobs!"._

_Rachael: Uh, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, what's the point of unzipping your wetsuit down to your navel? It's a little... Distractin', if ya know what I mean, Darlin'._

_Jack Norman: Hey, why'd you and Veltro attack Terragrigia? I mean, it doesn't seem to be causing any problems, it's entirely solar powered for Hate's sake! And why name your terrorist group "Il Veltro"? It sounds like Velcro! In my honest opinion, you should've named it somethin' like "Il Malebranche" or "Il Angurie" or somethin'._

_Everyone: What's your most favorite movie?_

_I must now go! My people need me! Here's hopin' I don't end up in the Twilight universe! *Fades away*_

Parker: Why? And...well I don't know about you, but this is a show, so yeah.

Ashley: Ch-chipmunk? What kind of mockery is that?!

Raymond: Well coming from you, I guess... the creepy ones.

Rachel: HEY- Actually yeah, not fighting that.

Jill: Um...uh...err...

Chris: (What about her boom-boom that she uses for _sitting_?)

Rachel: (Scrathes hair) Um, it was hot.

Raymond: Bet it was.

Jack: ...I would if I knew what that mean't.

EC: WHAT THE HELL?! THAT WAS SOME JEDI-MEOW-!

PH: I think EC had something more than chocolate, or something was in it.

Now we have Kilo1994 with an issue with the shift button. This note here says...

_Sup people just wanna say this is a great story/game show/...thing...uh well I guess I only have 4 questions..soo this ones for leon...why are you so badass...but can get ada I mean raccoon city then spain and then china not getting any younger man just saying and now uh chris...why did you have to hit your head so hard, now claire is more manly than you and my last question is for wesker...YOU IDIOT! Why why why can't you do something right! First you DIE! Then you all-of-a-sudden have a some...HOW DID YOU HAVE A SON! And my last one is for sherry... How do you still fit into your school uniform from raccoon city? Not that I'm complaining though...ok there and the story/ gameshow/ thing is great_

(Thank god EC didn't see this. He'd get Grammar cancer from this.)

Leon: Training and determination and-

Claire: HAAAAAAAA.

Leon: Alright, we're adults here.

Claire: Some much more than others.

Leon: (Clearly.) Not funny, Claire.

Claire: Up here all night, people~

Wesker: (Shrugs) It says here 'get a son then totally die' in the script.

Sherry: It was a tight fit, but y'know, I guess I want the nostalgia.

EC: That was some nostalgia. Like, umm... What he said. Not that I'm complaining.

Here we have staire4ever.

Awesome.

Here she says,

_hey(: this is my first time asking questions and i have to say i love this, its so hilarious! xD _

_so, i have some questions for claire (my favorite character) :)_

_why are you so awesome?_

_would you rather have never met steve or sherry?_

_which RE game do you most enjoy being in?_

_if steve would have tried to kiss you in CVX before he died would you have let him?_

_do you think you'll be in RE7? _

_what's your favorite color? _

_what do you think about some of the fanfics people write about you and steve? _

_do you enjoy jill's sandwiches?_

_besides jill and chris, who else in the RE cast do you think makes a cute couple?_

_would you rather kiss wesker or have a new motorcycle get completely destroyed (without you being on it)?_

_well, these are all of my questions for now.. just so you know i love and fully support claireXsteve! you guys would be such a cute couple (i honestly find steve cute, sweet, and hilarious) _

_oh and sorry if any of these questions have already been asked in previous chapters, i just found this story yesterday and its amazing (but i don't have time to read right now- i'll catch up, i promise) so i just wanted to go ahead and ask all of the questions i had right now. _

_see you in the next chapter! keep being awesome :D_

Claire: Um. I guess it comes naturally...Sherry, since she had a bright future to become a heroic and beautiful woman!

Sherry: Aww, thanks Claire! (Turns to Steve) HAAA. TAKE THAT, PRETTY BOY.

Steve: I-I don't want to hear it... (Does a dramatic hair flip, then walks out for a brief moment)

Claire: Also because I like you. So anyways,

Whatever the newest one, because I get to be in it! And, yeah. It seems like a reasonable and nice thing to do, right?

EC: (Probably not, since it's going to be Rebooted.)

Claire: Um... Red.

Weird, cute, nice... and all...

Never tried 'em.

Barry: WE HAVE A NONBELIEVER. (Grabs a sandwich and slams it down a plate to give it to her) Try.

Claire: (Pushes it aside) Don't worry big guy, I-I will...

Hmm... (Placing a finger on her lips, looks around the cast)

Rebecca and Billy! (Two look at her obliviously)

EC: Moving on, we got Anastasia. She says...

_Okay so this is the first time I am reviewing. I don't have alot of questions so yeah._

_I have one for Wesker which is... Were you good looking before the virus? Because you are now. And Leon, how long does it take to do your hair? Oh! And Wesker are you British?_

Wesker:... depends.

Chris: (Bet he'd look like those nerdy kids from 1980's.)

Leon: Took a while 'till I got Monkey Glue- I mean, hairspray.

Wesker: Why don't you find out?

EC: So here we got ZombieSlayers, he says..

_Hi its me again I've started to get a grip on my mental issue. Don't lie you fool we control your more then you do. Oh Wesker this isn't personal, your most likely the only person who could survive this._

(Chuck Norris runs in and Falcon Punches Wesker who flies through the wall and continues flying all the way around the world constantly smashing through things as he flies through the other wall Chuck Norris grabs his head smashing it through a table.)

_Chuck Norris isn't one you want to piss off. _(ZombieSlayers pulls out a special sensu bean to revive Wesker but erases his memory of the event.)

_Oh yeah this is my gift to you _* hands Ec a Mesmatron* _this is for you it allows you to control a targets mind but I've put a precaution so you can't use it to make someone love you. (_Looks at Rebecca) _oh it can also make your targets head explode so here take this bottomless can of instant head regrower. ZombieSlayers out _(laughing very disturbingly)

EC: So basically he gave me something that does not do that #1 one thing it doesn't want me to do...unless... (Pointing the object at Ada, he whispers) You have an unquenchable sexual desire for me.

**EC: Okay guys I just wanna add that- It was a test, I mean, I was cranky and stupid at the time, so, um. Sorry for my attitude, and sorry Ada. **

(Nothing happens.

Wait, then why is this here?

Forget it...)

Huh. Lemme try that again. (Points it at Sherry unknowingly, and repeats the same process)

EC:... Alrighty then. (Tosses it in his bag)

Next we have, just a reviewer. This person says...

_This story is great:D_

_Leon: rebecca or claire?_

_Barry: jills sandwiches or jills life?_

_Wesker: what's it like to die? _

_Jake: do you think you could beat your father at armwrestling?_

_Helena: what exactly are your feeling about leon?_

_Nemesis: ...stars?_

_Sheva: where did you come from?_

_Ashley: how old are you? 3?_

_Chris: do you think leon could beat you in a fight?_

_Well, I think that's all for now. See ya soon!_

Ada: (Walks up to EC, hand running down his chest) Oh god, EC. You read things... _so...well..._

EC: Uh, yeah. Th-thanks.

Leon: (Eyeing Ada weirdly) Claire, sorry- I don't know you too well Rebecca. (Rebecca nods understandingly)

Barry: I- Jill- Sand-...(goes into a fetal position)

Wesker: If you're wondering, no. There was no wh ite light for me. It just was, really hot.

Jake: I think I can take my old man.

Helena: A very respectable and attractive man. JUST SAYING.

Nemesis: Wise choice of vocabulary, dear sir.

Sheva: ...Af...rica?

Ashley: God no! Eighteen! (Some perv in the backgrounds whoops out loud)

Chris: I think we're evenly matched.

Leon: Yeah, I think so.

EC: Here we have Wolf Slater. Here he says...

_Hey guy's, I,m back(teleports into ECs' hideout). So I have afew questions to ask._

_Claire: For some odd reason,to me,you look like Jane the Killer._

_Everyone:WTF makes you think that Wesker can kill a insane,physcopathic,drunk(don't ask),demon like Jeff the Killer? Also can any of you sing?(*chough* *chough* I already know Jill can't *chough*)_

_EC:That man the U.S. experimented on,he sounds like...(Leave's a note on the floor saying,"DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU")_

_Wesker:I have someone who wants to meet you(behind Wolf is a tall man with a blank face,black suit & tie,with tentacles emerging from its back).Have fun you two!_

_Ladies:I have only one thing to say...Stay beautiful & keep kicking ass._

_Well,I guess I'll be on my way. See you guys later! Oh BTW, I,m leaving Slendy here.(Fades away)_

Ada: Oh my god, read to me _again. _(Presses her body against him, everyone looks at her curiously)

Claire:...Um...Uh...

Steve: How in the hell would something weird be as close to her?

Claire: Oh Steve. (Man, he kisses my butt a lot.)

Wesker: Because I _am, _a psychopathic demon. Minus the alcohol, oh, and I'm smarter.

Jill: HEY. I can, just. Not in public... and it's the piano, not singing!

EC: PUT THAT STUPID NOTE AWAY. QUICK! (Yanks out a pesticide and lighter and burns it) No, SHOO. This is like, the second time we had Slendy come here. No- NO. Get your dumb notes and tie and go visit, like, Justin Timberlake or something. (Slams the door behind it)

Ada: That was... hot... like someone else I had in mind...

EC: (I may have to throw her with him.,,)

Ladies: Why, thank you!

EC: Next we have-twitch- NaruHina...Luv-r. She would like to say...

_im only on chapter 8 so forgive me if i ask questions that are repeated i just cant hold my curiosity XD and these chapters are king -.-_

_anyway entire cast: who do you think would win in an arm wrestle match: Chris or Krauser?_

_also who has bigger muscles?_

_who has better hair: leon piers or steve?_

_chris and krauser: how the h#ll do you wipe your a$$ with your arms?! sorry for the imagery XD_

_Chris: whos a better partner: piers jill or sheeva (better be piers hes my favorite!)_

_also how do you react to all the pairings of you and piers...who is 13 years YOUNGER than you?_

_wesker: did you ever plan on meeting jake? whyd you leave his mom? and how do you feel about krauser stealing your hair style?_

_jake: if youcould would you kill wesker yourself? and also what sickness did your mom die of? btw i love you and your dad (sorry sherry fuck you excellia) :3_

_PIERS! WILL YOU MAKE A COME BACK? and if you do do you want to keep your new powers?! also how did it feel to be mutated? XD also can i have your number :)_

_Luis: HIII! TE AMO! can i have your number too? :3 and why did you go out of your way to help ada get the sample? also have you ever found ashley as annoying as i did?_

_ashley: when you had the suit of armor and i used you as a human shield...WHY THE #$% DID YOU DUCK!?_

_krauser: is there any way to fix your face? and are you jealous of leon (you should be) and why do you have wesker's hair style?_

_Helena! im sorry about your sister T.T but are you jealous of ada? do you have feelings for leon!?_

_carla: im glad you died ada is like no other but anyway if you could would you go back to the way you were?_

_ada: how does it feel to have a guy so obsessed with you (that isnt leon) and clone you?_

_Barry: ...can i have a sammich?_

Entire Cast: Krauser and-C-Krauser. Leon.

(Both Chris and Krauser were silent upon hearing the question, EC understandably allows it)

Chris: Piers will always be the comrade I deeply respect. Sheva has mine for her determination... but Jill will aways be at my side.

...

Piers: It's weird.

Chris: Oh yeah.

Wesker: Why don't you ask him? He knows it firsthand. (Jake flips Wesker off) And since we're both dead, it doesn't matter.

Jake: Hell yes I would, and I do not. Want to. Talk about it. (PH whispers, 'Mommy and Daddy Issues'.)

Piers: I am afraid not so. And I wouldn't want that, that would be against what I wanted to stop.

And no.

Luis: Um, my number is... full, yeah, sorry, chica.

And I guess I have a weakness of heroism, and pretty ladies. No, not really.

Ashley: THANK YO- I MEAN GRACIAS!

Luis: Okay, maybe a tiny bit.

Ashley: Think logically: that was made out of steel. You got a gun.

Krauser: Nope. And I wouldn't be. And, well, I wanted to find a evil hairstyle quick so I got this.

Helena: Thanks. No, not really. I'm pretty content with my life as it is.

I do not know about that, though...

Carla: Y-Yeah...

Ada: So she finally breaks out of her shell...

Carla: SHUT UP COPY.

Ada: And builds it back in.

I don't know if I should be creeped or fla- no just creeped out.

Barry: Nnnnnn-yes.

EC: Now, we have- Phoenix, take over.

Ada: What a tease~

PH: Good thinking. So we have ScaryVixen. She says...

_*Songbird flies in with Saddler's torn and bloodied coat and offers Nemesis a fist bump. I pat Songbird on the head and he shrinks down to the size of a parrot, who flies and lands on Luis' shoulder and gazes endearingly at him*. That whistle will make him grow to full size, and you can tell him to do or get whatever you want. That whistle only works once though, I'm still crafting you a better one, so use it wisely. Did he do a good job, Luis? Do you like him?_

_Nemesis: Can I have a hug? But please don't kill me._

_Sorry about the panty explosion, EC, I hope no one was hurt. I bet if bras were in the mix the Merchant would have had a field day._

_Merchant: I could sell you some vigors, and you could make a killing with em, if you like. But if anyone evil catches you drink them asap. *I take a swig of shock jockey and throw down a small sparking crystal, which zaps Krauser's rear* Oh crap, gotta run, and good luck in your studies EC. *piggbacks on Kabal's back and zips away.*_

Luis: You mean like this? (Blows into the whistle and the thing grows into full size) Um, I would appreciate a Red-Green Herb milkshake, and a T-Burger. Ooh, and when you're back, keep a border with me and this...thing. Right here, alright? (Impling Sadler)

Nemesis: (Bear-hugs the reviewer) BUDDYYYYY~

EC:...I mean-(scratches the back of his head) It's cool. (I wish I could make panties fly...)

Merchant: I like'er.

PH: And here we haveeee, fangirl. She sa-

Ada: C'moon~Read for me. Just one more time.

EC: S-stop, I don't need this.

Ada: Aww, but baby, it's just a favor. I can make it worth your while...

EC: Um...

(I mean, I could do that. But then it would suck, y'know, because it would be totally against me standards. 'Only do a woman that you have feelings for that returns them.')

(But it's Ada. Hurrrrmmmmm.

Being a teenage fanboy sucks.)

PH: SHE SAYS-

_Okay so, umm..._

_Piers: why did you have to die ?! I was SO sad! *eyes swell with tears* so, I read this fanfic that you turned out to be a big jackass in, so I'm sorry but you deserve this temporary punishment, I still love you though. You're amazing *pushes into pit of fangirls* plz forgive me..._

_Jake: what do you think about sherry? What went through your head when you first saw her in the locker room, and then when she dropped her gown to change? *smiles devilishly* did you ever want to kiss her? Would you ever date her? Do you find her attractive? What did you think when she put her hand over yours? You foshould kiss her right now! (After you answer each of these questions of course) _

_Sherry: are you glad you met jake? Do you think he's cute? Whats your favorite feature of his? Would you ever date him? You gys would be so cute together! :) _

_Well... I think that's all *sits silently*_

_*jumps up* OH YEAH! ONE MORE THING!_

_EC: can I.. join the pit of fangirls? I want to go attack piers and then hug him.. and if you ever get thrown in, I'll help you get out (I'm strong) and if any one else gets thrown in I'll be as gentle as possible, unless its wesker.. if he gets thrown in I have a surprise_

Piers: I did what I had to- DOOOOOOOOOO...

Jake: Do I hav- (EC points to a board on the rules)

I was thinking, 'Not cool, we're in a mission. Don't bother to look. NO DON'T PEEK.

I think she has a nice pair...of lips... to kiss...

I would, and yes. Thought it was cute- Can we move on now?

EC: Sure. Just- Where is Sherry?

Ada: EC, you're soooo sexy when you look confused, it's like, your face is, 'Where is she?'

EC: ...Right. (Lights flash off, a yelp was heard and lights flash off, Ada is passed out on the bench)

Sherry: Oh hey, did anyone see that? Lights turn off...(Sherry hands off cash to Ustanak who casually passes by)

EC: Hey Sherry, I was looking for you-

Sherry: (I bet you were.)

EC: -...Sherry? answer the questions.

Sherry: Huh?! Oh! First I didn't, but now I think he is wonderful. Yes, and his cocky attitude.

EC: I don't think you need a resume to be the fangirl. (Shoves her in the pit) Go crazy.

Sherry: Oh, you're so funny EC-(worst acting, ever.) Ooooops. (Drops her towel in front of EC, turns around to pick it up, walks to a bench where Ada is sleeping, pushes her off and lies on her belly-side, takes off the top)

EC- can you give put lotion on me?

EC: Um... Okay... But first-

Next, we have supboyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy93. 

He says...

Um.

'Alltheguyswhowouldyouhaveseckswith'.

Entire cast: Huh?

EC: Oh we didn't hear that? Ooh sucks too tired to read again MOVING ON.

Sherry: EEEEECCCC. BACK RUB...

EC: Okay, okay. (walks over to commence rub on back)

We have Chibiwolfpack. He/she says...

_HI! My questions will be for wolfpack only so..._

_Bertha: do you put salt in wounds?_

_Beltway: you seem like a prankster, is this true?_

_Vector: I'm sorry your my favorite character, but I have to! *pushes him in fangirl pit_

_Lupo: imagine you as a actual mother with the rest of wolfpack as your kids? How would that go? For four eyes and spectre, HAVE PIE!_

Beltway: That's like asking if the sky is blue.

Bertha: Yes. I do.

Beltway: Not your everyday, 'College toss your phone into the toilet' prankster, the 'This gun is not loaded-jk' type of prankster.

(Vector turns insvisible as he gets tossed in)

Lupo: Like a terrible sitcom. (Laugh track plays, source came from Phoenix)

PH: What? Thought it was appropriate.

(Four-Eyes extract what's inside the pie with a syringe and Spectre's goggles kept zooming in and out of it)

Here we have ...Anakin Rose the Hedgehog? He says...

_Yo, EC! What's up, man? Here's my set of "Q's" that need "A's" if you get my drift._

EC: (This guy is HIP, YO.)

_Ashely G(K?): You weren't much use back in RE4, but maybe a few weeks in the War Games simulation room on the Infinity (PM to EC: Halo4 reference if you played it.) might be able to change that. What do you say, want to get some counter-zombie experience?_

_Chris R: In my honest opinion, I think Wesker over there *points to Wesker* could use a punch to the jaw. Feel like kicking his ego in the balls?_

_Phoenix H: On a scale of one to ten, how crazy do you think this place is on a daily basis?_

_Leon S K: GROW A PAIR AND JUST KISS ASHLEY ALREADY! Or are you secretly a gay, glittery vampire (PM to EC: Twilight reference, only Edward isn't gay... but he might as well be considered as such.) ? If so, then I'm gonna sic Alfred on ya!_

_Steve B, Claire R, Chris R: What do you think would've gone down differently IF Steve wasn't infected back in RE: Code Veronica?_

_Well, back to my crazy life elsewhere! See ya! *steps on the NOS pedal* Not again... *gets crotch rocket'd back home*_

Ashley:...I guess, if it could stop all this mean words.

Chris: Thought of it long time ago. But like your words. Heh, '-kick ego in the balls.'...

PH: Preeetty crazy. (Talks like a teenage girl) Broke mah scaaaale~ (EC covers his ear)

Leon: I would, but I think Mr. Graham wouldn't approve it much. (Ashley sighs) But oh well. (Drop kisses her, Ada twitches in her sleep. Whispers to Ashley,) I like your bikini.

Ashley: Th-thinks.

Claire: We'd be all having a drink together.

Steve: (Then do it, and do it again, and then-)

Chris: (-She gets pregnant, she doesn't have enough money to support it, she gives birth to 'it' in a box...)

PH: Then we have-

Sherry: You have such gentle hands, EC...

EC: I can press harder, y'know.

Sherry: Oh, please. Press _harder_.

EC and William: (I don't like where this is going.)

PH: (We gotta wrap this up...)

_Oh yes, I forgot to mention about the few things I bought there: *rummages through pocket* Let's see... a maneki-neko keychain, a /detailed/ portrait of Chris *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*, an *meow*y tasting Umbrella energy drink (a waste of money) and an awesome Ezio poster I gave away to that one lovely cosplayer. Shame I never caught the person's name. But anyway:_

_PH: "Amazing Azure" eh? Well I- Aw, come here! *Twirl hugs around like a ragdoll* By the way, have you or EC ever played Canis Canem Edit?_

_Steve: Close but not quite. You left out the part where you have to go home and *lifts up by shirt* REEVALUATE YOUR *meow*ING LIFE BECAUSE YOU BOUGHT A SMART CAR!_

_Rachel: There, there. But look on the bright side! Instead of being lumped with the group of "Who?" like with Allison and Dr. Cameron, you're known as the "girl with terrible haircut but has huge knockers to compensate". I still think you're a pretty cool character though._

_Merchant: Did you know that you might have been hooked on Leon's back like a backpack for an alternative costume for Resident Evil 6? How could've you helped him out?_

_Manuela: So even though you chose to live after all but ended up in the government's custody, was it worth it? (Either that or anticlimactically dissipate into fireflies or some *meow* like that.)_

_Chris: Just saying, I very much enjoyed your sailor costume from Revelations. *grins with a wink*_

_EC: They're a saga consisting of seven novels from the Resident Evil series (Five from canon, two are the author's own content). Aside from the certain baffling quotes (such as page 204 in Code Veronica) and significant contrast of characterization of some characters compared to the modern video games (since they were first published in '98), I suppose they're adequate enough for me to suggest to a Resident Evil fan. Better than the movies, that's for sure._

_Anyway all, my next protects are trying to finally write something on here and building a potato launcher prop for Comic-Con a couple of months from now. I'll be going as Beatrice Trudeau from "Bully" because there is a serious lack of cosplay from that game. See ya around everyone! _

PH: No problem...uh, no. Do tell.

Steve: Oh yeah, there's that...

Rachel: -sigh- Guess you're right. Better off that way for me at least.

Merchant: I can give 'im the greatest equipment possible.

Leon: In such a small size?

Merchant: They pack a punch and ey- at least you don't have to worry about recoil.

Manuela: I just believe in a second chance... you'd understand, right?

Chris: What costume? (EC googles it, let's out a big, 'PFFFFFFFT' then continues rubbing on Sherry's back)

EC: Cooooooooooool!

PH: We have a guest. And from the questions... Definetly a girl. She says...

_Hi well I love wat your doing. keep up the good work. _

_And my questions are only for leon and helena because I'm a heleon fan_

_So questions for leon do you feel any thing for helena? When you guys were in the sewer and when helena fell and u grab her you were starring right in her eyes what did you think and what did u felt. In the bus part when u guys flew in the air you two were holding or I guess hugging in the middle of the air were you happy. And the things you said that were sticking together did you actually meant that. Do you trust her? Just admit your feelings OK_

_And for helena what do u feel for leon? When u jump in the sewer and he catch you and u were starring in to his eyes what did you think and what did u felt and why did you say I'm fine in a rude way yo-_

_LEON! JUST KISS HELENA ALREADY I KNOW YOU LIKE HER WAIT NOT LIKE HER YOU LOVE HER JUST DO IT WHO CARES IF ADA IS THERE ITS BEEN FIFTEEN YEARS COME ON MOVE ON HELENA AND YOU ARE MENT FOR EACH OTHER SO DO IT KISS HER_

_AND HELENA YOU TOO ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS TO HIM YOU BELONG WITH HIM SO JUST KISS HIM ALREADY BOTH OF BETTER KISS. And this question is for Ada: FUCK YOU LEON LOVES HELENA MORE THAN YOU OK! SO FUCK YOU bye take care ec and leon and helena heleon for life_

Leon & Helena: 'This is awkward'. And no, it was 'DEAR GOD HELP ME HOPEFULLY YOU LAND FIRST.'

Leon: Um.

Helena: Just get it over with. (The two suck faces like there was no tomorrow)

Leon: Errr...

Helena: That was... interesting.

Leon: Agreed.

EC: If my hands weren't full, I would be taking notes...

Sherry: Oh, EC. That's adorable.

EC: Thanks, Sherry.

Sherry: Go lower.

EC: Mhmm.

Sherry: Lower.

EC: Mmmmhmm.

Sherry: Even lower than that.

EC: Sherry there's nowhere to go.

Sherry: Yes there is.

EC: No t- Dear lord I know what you're doing.

Reaching homestretch... Phoenix can you bring me the paper for me to read? Hands full. Thanks.

Alright, so the awesome residentkilla says- Sherry I think I'm done.

Sherry: -Sighs- fine.

EC: Alright. (Takes the paper) It says...

_Claire: Have a good summer. If you can always ask. Did Chris ever spoil you?_

_Chris: Why were you riding a children's toy at that playground? And have you almost told someone that Claire was your daughter by accident._

_Richard: Which death did you find less painful? Snake or Neptune?_

_Wesker: What exactly did you land on when Jill took you both down?_

_Merchant: How the f*** did you make a laser cannon?! Do you know how rich you can be?! Our government would bow before you! You would put gun stores to shame! Wait... did you steal it from aliens? O.O_

_Chris & Claire: In the Darkside Chronicles, Steven here knocked you off a ledge and you dropped more than fifty feet down and you lived! Do a leap of faith! If you survived falling on concrete then you sure as hell can survive on hay._

_EC: Have you heard of "THE LAST OF US". I am in love with that game._

_All: Does anyone here watch Key and Peele or listen to rock._

_Peter (Shitty RE6 boyfriend): I wanna kick your ass for a loooooooonnnnnng time._

_Leon: How many bad memories did Tall Oaks bring back? How did you feel when you thought Ada was manufatured by the C-virus?_

_Spencer: Poor abused old man._

_Barry: You're like fifty now right? You still kick ass._

_William: Why didn't you give the Umbrella soldiers a fake sample. Mix some dish soap and food coloring and you would have stalled enough to get you and your family out of the country... maybe. You would have been safe, and the Raccoon incident would not have happened... meaning Claire and Leon wouldn't have met and gotten Sherry. Meaning no RE3, 4, 5, or 6... I'm cool with no ORC or 6 now that I think about it._

_Claire, Jill, and Jessica: What's your idea of the perfect proposal? Whisper it to me so no one else listens. (Yeah, yeah I know! A guy asking a question like this? I'm different alright!)_

_Jessica: Will you... actually remove them. I know you mean for the other guy, but... Damn. You are f****** hot._

_Goodbye cast and he-llo Jessica- I mean summer._

Claire: Thank you! And, being his little sister, yes. Definetly.

Chris: I dunno. I feel like this force made me do it. And it was almost like, a calling...

Jill: Uh, Chris?

Chris: Yes?

Jill: You're not you when you're hungry.

Chris:...right... (Eats a snickers bar)

**Y'know, people of Snickers. Still waiting for that product placement cash.**

Wesker: Probably still in Africa, in y'know, a volcano.

Merchant: Made it with a 'special ingredient'. (Gives a cheeky grin)

Steve: (Shrugs) What can you say, I'm magical.

Claire: Not magical enough.

Steve: You don't know that...

EC: Finished it. Bet we're all confused about the ending, right? LOVED it.

Entire Cast: (W-we've been betrayed... I died a little inside...)

EC: I do, I got 'yo back. Some others do- Just forgot though.

Peter: It seemed like a good tactic around that time, OKAY.

Leon: Lots... and, I thought it was a big lie, but at the back of my head, I feel like she probably did..

Spencer: (Imcomprehensible)

Wesker: Age. It gets you.

William: Do you really think I had enough time to find dish soap in a lab?

Jim: Buuurn.

Claire: You, you, or me first?

Well I am thinking like, 'Fireworks, shooting stars,' and all that. And all the midst of that, he gets on one knee aaand- Ooh~!

Jill: I like mine quiet. In the night while it's snowing in front of beautiful architecture, and the time is right...

Jessica: I just want my hunk to save the world and stuff, and went everything blows up behind him epically, because he's too cool to look at it, he's be like, 'Marry me'.

It'd cost you. -wink-

EC: Errrrg. This is getting too racy of an episode...

LAST we have Icewolf with only nice advice, which is-

_Hey guys I just need to say this._

_Everyone: Since Wolf Slater brung Slender-man to the party,give him 20 dollars and he might leave you alone or light a match and throw it at him(fire is one of his weaknesses). Your welcome EC!_

_Last: Between the Playstation 4 and Xbox 1, which do you think wil be better._

_Catch you guys later _

EC: SWEET. Oh first- PS4. At least it's actually a GAME CONSOLE. Second- (Yanks out twenty dollars, lights in on fire and throws it out the door)

NOW SCRAM! (Slams the door)

Butt-hole gave me day-mares for like, four hours.

Now, since this is the 30th episode, we are getting a new co-host. PhoenixHelix, I'd like to say we had a great time with you here. Thanks for staying.

PH: Me to bro, me to brah. I'm getting the feels.

EC: Me too.

Alright, that's it for tonight. Have a wonderful!

**AAAAND CUT.**

PH: Thanks for letting me stay.

EC: No prob. See you sometime, 'mmkay?

PH: Right.

(Just as PH leaves, Sherry walks over and spills a drink all over EC's face)

Sherry: Oh my god, I am so sorry! Let me clean that off- (Begins to lick his face, EC was frozen still)

EC: (What in the holy crap is THIS?!)

(Ada wakes up)

Ada: ...OH LEE-CEE KENNEDY!... What? (Looks around) What are you doing?!

Sherry: Cleaning off EC!

(Takes a drink and spills it at EC's trunks)

Ada: Oops.

EC: OH GOD.

**ABGJLERGJAWORFT**

**This is too adult like for me. D:**

**Took me a while to make this. Hey, at least I did! **

**I would like to have a public word about an issue of a reviewer that I read.**

'Rasha the Dark Uchiha'/'Demon Dark Noble' has cancer and is expected to have children at a bad time. Now, this show is known for being comedic and a parody of the show. But this is something serious that I have to comment.

First of all- Yes, yes and yes. Me, the reviewers and the 'characters' especially sympathize for you. And we have prayers for your recovery. This is very serious and never would I joke about this. Thoughts and prayers go to you. I wish well and I WILL see you again, and I can feel that.

Second, I apologize for not adding the reviews, it seems to serious for me to even add to the story. and it would throw it off. It wouldn't feel right.

Lastly, I feel like this should have been private. This should have been more secret since this is all about this type of deal, and this is to anyone, if you an issue that would be considered tragic or suggestive, please do not post it. Please speak to me privately. I'd like to console, to your issues, but not in this.

**That is all. Sorry this last part got a little moody. Just had to get it out. :/**

**So lemme do what I always do, add another ending!**

**Oh, and by the way, I am now pausing REvenge to create another fanfic for Naughty Dog's Last of Us. This game made me so excited, I wanted to do this.**

**Now, this type of fanfic is special. Becuase unlike he others, I am taking close details to trying make my story and my character fit in to make it seemingly fit the original story like a glove. Also, I will attempt to capture it's essence and overall feeling. So please, stay tuned!**

**If you want to know the details, please do PM ME! **

**And as always, have a nice day and send in your reviews or ideas! And be here to catch the new cover page and co-host of A.T.S., Botoingness!**

(PH takes his bags and notices in one of the bags where the chocolate was stored, was an interesting looking device)

PH: Hmm...

...'Undeniably sexually attractive- I KNEW IT.'

That could only mean one thing...

==Insert Evil Laughter here==

REBBECCA AND HUNNIGAN SHALL BE MINE!


	33. STARTING ANEW

Chapter...Chapter...

What happened?

Dust settles on every inch of furnicure,

Cobwebs around every corner and crook...

No signs of life and happiness anywhere... It's like, it's like it was abandoned.

But wait.

The door cracks open,

And a young man walks in.

He sets his items to the ground and his jaw drops.

EC: Ah, Crap.

**CHAPTER 31: STARTING ANEW!**

EC: Where did every- how can I do the sho- OH.

Hi reader.

Uhm,

Yeah.

It's been a long time. Uhhh. I can explain. Uhm. The cast...will be here... to uh... answer some questions soon. Isn't that right, Wesker? (Pulls out a sockpuppet with glasses with a poor British accent) That is right you fiendish buffoon, how dare you leave us for too long. (Smacks self with the puppet) OW, Albert you silly goo- (A shuffling is heard) What was that.

(Ark Thompson is shuffling around in rags in a hunched over posture with a beard that reaches to the ground)

EC: Ark... is that you?

Ark: (Raspy old voice) Oh...huuh? It's you... yeah...

EC: Where did everybody go?

Ark: They all left as soon as they realized you ain't comin' back. And they needed jobs...(whispers to EC) even heard some got desperate and got into DLCs.

EC: -gasps- WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

Ark: Mmm. All your fault.

EC: Why are you still here then?

Ark: Who'd remember me, some dude from a non-successful spin-off? Hyugh.

EC: Well you're in the chapter right now.

Ark: Well as comic relief. Or to take advantage of my loneliness.

EC: No sugarcoating here. So can we please get everyone back?

Ark: Meh.

(Screen cuts with Albert Whisker playing with a ball of yarn. You know it's cute.)

EC: WEEELCOME back to the show where the host is completely irresponsible, where ridiculous is a word that doesn't even _reach_ the description of the show, ASK THE SURVIVORS!

Leon:... I had a hair tagline, dammit.

Excella: Well I had a modeling career!

Wesker: Of what, Tentacles Illustrated?

Carlos: Ooh, I can sense the _calor _from here!

EC: Woah, guys, we're back. Yay, like family.

Chris: It's great to see you again and all, but couldn't at least _tell _us when you are coming back?

Jill: Yeah, or at least a phone call.

Rebecca: Yeah, we missed you EC!

EC: Awh. You guys...

Wesker: (Mutters) Some could say the least.

Ada: Down Albert, down boy. Stop being so fiesty.

EC: Okay, let's relax for a bit. So since things got more easier for me I got time for this so let's forget the past-

HUNK: A long past.

EC: -and start anew... oh wait, the co-host! Oh crap, Boto. I gotta find him.. OH AND THE HEADCOUNT, do we have everyone?!

Claire: Yup! Everyone from Chris to Zombie #3.

EC: Why thank you, Claire. Wait, we have a zombie number three?

Zombie #3: Ungh.

EC: Right.

Piers: So... what are we gonna do now?

EC: We're gonna-

Uhm. I dunno.

Helena: Couldn't you just start from the last set of unanswered questions?

EC: Well I could but they are suuuper old.

Spencer: Who you callin' old?! (Waves cane)

EC: Shh. But... well yeah I could...

But you know I could just be you knoww...

**STARTING ANEW!**

**Yuhp SO I finall came back. **

**Shhh I know, but I'll try to be more frequent I swear!**

**Coming with this I will jump back to a few old projects and a new one! Thank you for reading and those came from a long time, no words can describe how much appreciation I have for you.**

**See you soon (ISWEAR)**


	34. 35: SUMMAHTIEM

(EC is seen sneaking out off his room holding flip-flops in his swimming trunks as he attempts to exit the door)

Fong Ling: EC! (EC yelps) Did you finish your finals?

EC: Yes Mrs. Ling...

Fong Ling: Do you think you passed the test?

EC: Yes Mrs. Ling...

Fong Ling: Okay, you may go now. (EC fist pumps and walks out, papers in hand)

EC: Ahah, it's finally **Summer Time!**

Hey, I'm ECDeadly, and welcome to A-T-S! Where hilarity comes first from logic. I'm joined here with Boto-

...

Boto?

?: HYAGH! (Boto scrambles out of the bathroom with the back of his trunks wraps around his head, and Nikolai walks out laughing)

Boto: Stop that, you butt muncher!

Nikolai: Or what, lecture me to-(Claire walks in and sucker punches him, knocking him out)

Claire: Oh my god, Boto, are you okay?!

Boto: Y-yeah... Oh Claire~ (Awkwardly waddles over to hug her)

EC:... And fanservice is a must.

Jumping right into it, we start off with ZombieSlayer with-( Runs up to EC and... FALLLCOONNN PAAWNNCH!- EC flies across the room and slams into a conveniently placed pillow fort)

_Hi its good to see you back EC but someone had to punch him since its been a long ass time since he updated. Also Chris who'd be on your Zombie apocalypse team if you don't know what I'm talking about just look it up on the internet. Also the cake is not lie because I brought a huge chocolate cake for everyone. Bye... and you might want to get some ice on that. _(Disappears in a puff of smoke)

EC: (Wheezes)

Rebecca: I got this! (Chucks a first aid spray at his head, which knocks him out) Oh- sorry! The lotion made my hand slipped...

Chris: Nothing is more better than my teammates.

Sheva: Why thanks, partner!

Jill: He means me.

Jessica: Oh, you two are dellusional.

(Insert arousing catfight here)

Chris: (whispers out) Chuck Norris though.

Boto: And since EC is out of comission, might as well go next. We got Haalyle with...

_It's been a long time since I've come back to read this story and since there are just too many chapters to read through I skipped to this one._

_Why such a long absence? :(_

_How did this affect everyone? (physically & mentally?) xD_

Boto: (Pulls a terrible EC accent) 'I had to devote myself to acting and drumming, plus them finals are just that hard. Studying was a must.'

Entire Cast: We were unemployed. And suffering.

Sherry: But we missed him, right?

(cricket)

Ark:...grew a beard.

Nemesis: Staars.

Jill: OOH and we lost Nemesis's translator.

Nemesis: (Like sobs) Stah-ahr-ahr-ahrs~

Barry: Had to get a sandwich intervention. (Eats a burger)

(Boto is seen kicking EC to wake him up)

Boto: I did _not_ sign up for this! Oh- he's awake!

EC: NOT THE NOODLE! (Sits up) Oh.

Uhm.

Next we have residentkilla, he has to say...

_Haha, so you aren't giving up on this, huh? Damn, if only there was some way to get rid of the past review I made some time ago. So the gang's back together? Alright! In that case I got some new questions/comments that don't involve 'who would you pick between these two' or 'YOU ARE SO HOT, CLAIRE!'... *winks*_

_Ark: "To be honest I had little or no pleasure playing your RE game. I know it's not your fault CAPCOM decided to say -hey guys- lets make an fps resident evil with such bad controls instead of making it like the other ones that did even better and despite the years to come, it will still rank as one of the lowest in Resident Evil history!'- What would you have changed if you had a voice during the game development?"_

_Wesker: "Why are you so slow in Resident Evil 5? You have speeds faster than soaring bullet and the strength exceeding 15 wild gorillas! Perhaps if you took your job seriously for once and quit fooling around you might have actually accomplished something. Even if it wasn't spreading Uroburos, it could have been murdering Chris- No offense Chris and I hope this doesn't affect your decision when I receive your blessing." *winks at Claire again*_

_Jim: Is there a villain inside this room you do not fear at all?_

_Excella: How do you keep the plaga freaks away from you? How do they know who to attack and who not to? Seriously, it's supposed to attack all but the others who have been infected, unless the one that controls them all tells them so and I know that can't be Wesker because I doubt he has the parasite plaga inside of him. Ooooooh Gaaaawwwwwd, EXPLAIN YOURSELF?!_

_Merchant: So what do you do now-a-days now that your place of business has blown up and the old village you were at was probably exterminated by the BSAA because of it's high levels of contamination? Do you sit back and live life to the fullest considering Leon bought just about every weapon from you including the infinite RPG and Chicago Typewriter? BTW who was your number 1 customer? Leon or Ada?_

_Jake: Your appearance in Resident Evil 6 was not one I enjoyed- truth be told. The reason being is that CAPCOM probably just needed to fill an empty hole and quickly. I mean- you could have at least been brought up in previous Resident Evil's- even if it was as late as RE5 or ORC. (which is just a really bad game... oh crap... they can hear my thoughts- dammit!)_

_The point is that I think the new developers of the game hadn't really put much thought into that. Hell it would have made more sense if the guy (you) we saw back in the commercial's was Alex Wesker and that guy, given the fact he was manufactured around the same time Wesker was, must already be around the same age Albert. I hate to say it, but... that's what I think- though I do like your overconfident/cocky attitude. Do you think you should have been mentioned in advanced throughout the entire RE franchise, so people would have been really pumped up for your appearance? Let's face it, the only reason you became so popular in the first place was because everybody thought you were either Steve or Alex._

_Hunnigan: How would you describe Leon as a government agent?_

_Leon: I like you're career and all, but don't you think that eventually the government is gonna have you do something you don't wanna, resulting in you trying to quit, but they're not gonna let that happen and try to kill you, so you've gotta be constantly on the run as you try to live a better life? And yes... I did get that from all those ex-government agent movies._

_Beltway: Are you fat or just really muscular, because your suit says otherwise... and haven't you gotten stuffy or sweaty inside that damn suit of your's?_

(Bow's head)

_Now... there is only one more thing to say before I must bid farewell to you guys in this chapter-_

*Eyes turn into hearts*

*Kneels and holds Claire's hand*

_Claire: Claire my love, your beauty shines beyond the heavens, lighting up every dark void throughout the galaxies that have been long overwhelmed by the darkness of evil. Please goddess, as a peasant before you, I beg that you bestow upon me the honor of taking you-_

(Everyone looks in amazement)

_To a movie._

(Then they fall to the ground)

_Oh excuse me for being a few thousand dollars short for a 5-star resort. _

EC: Oh dear, my little reader has grown up... (tears up, Boto gives him a Kleenex)

Ark: I would just yell one thing only. 'NOOOO!'

So it would be like,

'I'm thinking of a first person sh-'

'NOOOO'

'With weird controls..'

'NOOOO'

'And a small fact to make him interesting.'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- I'm gonna pass out.'

Wesker: Maybe because I didn't want to be like 'fifteen wild gorillas'.

Chris: Uhm, what blessing? (The entire casts oohs)

(Jim points at Salazar)

Salazar: HEY! I am very much fearful!

Jim: Dawg, I can punt you to Timbuktu.

Salazar: ...(walks away)

Jim: That's right, walk away shortstop!

Excella: Simple: I'm like their mother. They know who raised them.

Wesker: (Genetic programming.)

Merchant: Stranger, after Stranger #1 bought everything, I am living in Fiji with a masseus appointment right...now. (Alfred walks in and starts to rub his shoulders)

Ah, that's the spot strang'a.

Alfred: How I stoop so low...

Alexia: Funny coming from you.

Jake: Er. EC, this ain't a question.

EC: Still gots to reply.

Jake: Well no.

EC: Why?

Jake: He's a jerk.

Sherry: Someone has not grown up yet, huh?

Jake: Neither have you.

EC: (Oh yes she has.)

Hunnigan: Exceptional. Keen-eyed, quick, strong, attractive, dreamy...(Coughs) Good.

Leon: I take jobs I want- and I'm important to them. Losing me is a major loss... to them at least.

Ada: (So much for the humble route.)

Beltway: I'm just hot in the suit because... I'm hot in it.

Lupo: Oh shut up, Beltway.

Beltway: Oh come on, Lupy... I know you want some of this boom-boom.

(EC and Boto gag)

(Claire was blushing and reserved, but then replied)

Claire: Oh Rezi... I do! (Hugs him, Boto and EC drop their mouths)

Jill: CHRIS STOP!

Chris: HOLD ME BACK JILL! HOLD ME BACK!

EC: And now we have Kalika-Kaliekeakeke. Kalikwi-(draws Colt M1911 and shoots into EC's head) OH GOD. OH GOD.

_Heh, well. Looks like the most stubborn bastards (no offense) can come back even if there's no hope, eh? Well, here's a couple stuff for ya guys. The last time I left this story I was just a teenager. Now, I'm a man working for a HUGE company, and am married with kids. The last time you updated this story was what, 2012? Heh, well, I don't blame you. You got a real life, and..._

_iknourfeelbro_

_HUNK: Where the hell did the G-virus samples go? Or whatever it's called._

_That's all I have. Sorry, the Reapers have been affecting my mind._

EC: SORRY- IT'S JUST THE FINALS AND THINGY THINGS.

HUNK: (Points at Wesker)

Wesker: What? I did not-

HUNK: (Points at Wesker)

Wesker: UGH. (Takes out the G-Virus and flushes it down the toilet)

William B: NOOO! (Attempts to dive in the toilet, but head gets stuck in)

EC: (Makes a Keith David impression) You have been... indoctrinated.

ANYWHO, we got Apprentice to Fantasy who... (giggles) She's funny...

_(_Nervously walks on stage)

_G-good to see this isn't dead. I've been reading this story for a while and its good to see its back up. Anyways, on to the questions!_

_Sheva: *Hugs her* Don't you find your AI annoying? I mean, one time it did leave me to died to a Reaper once._

_Wesker: Don't you think your Panther Fang should of been called the Panther Bitch Slap? Really, it's just a superhuman bitch slap..._

_Sherry: Did you ever find Simmons to be suspicious? I mean, when I saw the guy for the time, my mind instinctively declared "EVIIIIIL!"_

_Ada: What was your first impression on Leon in the Racoon City incident? _

_Jake: If you had Wesker's superhuman abilities, what you do with them? Also, when my friend play RE6 as you in story, he would yell, "FISTICUFFS!" when he's using your physical combat abilities. Did you ever have the random urge to yell that once?_

_Chris: WHY DID YOU LOSE YOUR MUSCLES IN RE6! YOU WERE FRIGGING HUGE! HUGE ENOUGH TO TAKE ON THE HULK! Not to mention Epic! I loved how you looked in RE5! And so with that in mind, if you had your RE5 muscles in RE6, what would do to the B.O.W.s with them? *Looks at him in amazement and expectation*_

_Rebecca, Barry, Billy and everyone else (That are still alive) in the plot hole: Don't you think you should of been in later RE games and I mean not as a DLC. How would you feel if you were included in later RE games?_

_Simmons: *Glares at the bastard 'conveniently' seated between Ada and Carla* What you do if Wesker was alive and was willing to work with you on the C-virus?_

_Ashley: Don't you think Capcom should of made you more like Leon's helper as in finding ammo or herbs for him when he's low like Elizabeth from Bioshock Infinite or a similar concept?_

_Krauser: Don't you think you should of been introduced in earlier Resident Evil games before 4? You know, to make you more famous?_

_RE cast: If you guys had a twin that was the opposite of you (Good guys twins are evil and bioterrorist, bad guys twins are good and BSAA or D.S.O agents), what would you do? And how much of a fail do you think the RE6 movie will be?_

_RE6 cast: What do you think of the Left 4 Dead 2 DLC? If you battled alongside them against the J'avo and Zombies, what are your honest thoughts of them?_

_Piers: If you managed to live through the explosion, would you still be serving the BSAA?_

_I'm done here! See ya. _alks off and accidentally trips on Executioner Majini's ax and falls off stage) _I'm okay!_

Jessica; Awh, someone is a witty bit shy.

EC: Das adorbs.

Sheva: I was just shocked and out of horror to see such a- yeah I had no idea what I was doing.

(Wesker was seen wearing gold chains, a mink coat and a pimp coat)

Wesker: That is ridiculous.

Sherry: Actually, that sound was in the moment I saw him too! Weeeird. But it was more like 'EEEEEEEVELL.'

Ada: 'Oh officer, I've been a bad girl...' (Leon snaps his head to her) Nah, I just thought of him as a play thing.

Jake: I kinda do, don't I? And... what do you mean randomly?

Sherry: I cringe everytime he yells it out.

(Chris leans back, creeped out a bit)

Chris: Uhh.. I don't know... let your imaginations run through there...

People mentioned and entire fanbase: YES.

Simmons: Why, I would welcome him with open arms, and appreciate his cooperation, ain't it right, Whiskers?

Wesker: Don't... call me that.

Simmons: Less for his sense of humor, though.

Ashley: Hell yeah. Better than all those mean people yelling at me or looking under my skirt... Perverts...

(Krauser shrugs)

Krauser: I just seem more relevant at the time I guess.

EC: NO. WE SHALL NOT SPEAK OF TRAGEDIES WITH TRAGEDIES. (curls into a ball)

Jake: Dude, that's sick! But some of those other guys are kinda jerks..

(Helena shakes her head)

Sherry: I got caught by a 'smoker'... I never felt so... violated.

Boto: (And the fanfiction scale has reached an all time high.)

Piers: Oh god no.

Boto: Next we have dragonofDwest. He has to say...

_Hi I'd like to make a short post saying welcome back. normally I wouldn't post but since you returned I just wanted to express my welcome back gesture to you and say..._

_*LD barges in sweeping Claire off her feet and grabs her in a pepe le pew way*_

_LD: Oh my darling Claire! Where have you been all my life? I miss the wonderful beauty that has kindled my fighting spirit against the undead!_

_D: and here is my brother... we share the same computer so whenever I try to do things... as you can see._

_LD: Oh Claire! Mon Cheri! My raison d'être! My- _

_*kicks LD out" (and from a distance LD yells "You can't take my love from me!")_

_D: Anyway since you asked for posts and since it's your return I shall give._

_Chris, why did you turn out to be such a mess in the beginning of RE6?_

_Jill, after RE5 what were you up to? is are you still a blond?_

_Wesker, Im assuming you kept your "Samurai Edge" just to kill Chris with it, is it true? and if so why?_

_Leon, was it ever a problem to see through your bangs?_

_Clai-_

_*LD barges in again*_

_LD: Why are you so beautiful? So hot? So voluptuous? So-_

_*kicks LD out again and he yells "I'll be back! Mark my words!"_

_I sincerely apologize..._

_Claire, where were you during the events of RE6?_

_And for everyone, if you all had alternate costumes are they still in your closet and do you plan on wearing it again?_

_I wanted to keep this short but my brother is antsy about meeting Claire and I sincerely apologize once more. So I bid thee farewell and good health._

_*drags LD by his shirt collar*_

_LD: No I'm not done yeeeeeeeeeeeet!_

Claire: Ah... uhm...

Well...

(Chris twitches)

Chris:... I lost too many good men... thanks to you. (Points at Ada)

Ada: Wrong person. (Chris moves to Carla)

Carla: Still wrong. (Moves back to Ada, whom sighs)

Jill: Well, I kinda like it... brings out the eyes, you knooow.

Claire: I was working in local operations of TerraSave. Supporting big brother every little way. (Chris gives her a little noogie)

Boto: And next we have J46Speed...

EC: Oh god...

Boto: And hee...(A car crashes in from the side of the building) HOLY GIBLETS!

David: (Calmly) Isn't this a ten story building?

EC: I know...

_Jill & Sheva- any yoga lately?_

_Wesker-how is it that no matter how many time I shot you regardless if I had unlimited ammo, rockets, bombs or whatever, you just wont die. until you merged with uroboros you were a lot easier to kill than expected. (that and being force fed with rockets while sitting in hot molten magma) what happened? you wanted a vacation from Chris?_

_Leon-Still got the handcannon from RE4? if so, you wouldn't mind if I borrow it would you?_

_Ashley- Your secret to staying alive in a mere suit of armor while hundreds of people (and players) shoot and blow you up?_

_Nemesis- (uts on a big foam hand)high five!_

_I guess that's all I have for now... well then guys take care and please some of these brownies they're really good_.

(gives freshly baked (pot) brownies which EC then tosses out the window, then a voice yelling 'RADICAL DUUUDE!' is heard hen gets in the car and drives off leaving a hole in the wall)

Jill: Actually we have, and we are quite flexible I must say.

Sheva: Yeah, but you Jill, you really astonish me, and with that figure...

Jill: Why thank you Sheva, you have maintained yourself as well...

EC: I actually am in need of some flexibility issues.

Jill: Well it's really relaxing and you should try it!

EC: I dunnooo, since I am doing this aloone...

Sheva: You can join us!

EC: Oh really? I don't know if I could...

Jill: Sure you can! But our room has no air conditioning so be ready to sweat or shed some clothes!

EC: That... doesn't seem like a problem. (SCOOORE. Feels good to be the writer.)

Leon: Nope.

Ashley: Uhm. Because... I don't know, Jesus or something.

(Nemesis slams the reviewer across the reviewer and jumps up and down in victory)

Boto: Next we gots Demon of the Dark Noble. She saaays...

_Hello GUYS!_

_(Holds a blue blanket bundle in arms)_

_Before any of you ask Wesker YOU ARE NOT THE FATHER! _(Wesker subtle-ly fist pumps)

_Chris: What was it like being chased by Squidward from hell?_

_Peirs and Jake: Why can't you two ladies get along its like watching tweedly dee, and tweedly dumb (Nods over to Chirs and Wesker) fighting like an old married couple._

Chris: It's like being chased... by a squidward... from hell.

(Piers and Jake look at each other, and then looked at Chris and Wesker)

Piers: Truce?

Jake: Truce.

EC: And finishing tonight is Mr. Green with...

_Hello EC and friends! I am here with some questions and I will get answers._

_Four-Eyes: With the few stories I've seen with you people tend to ship you and Vector together. Do you support this? P.S. Can I see a few pictures of you in lingerie? (Nosebleed starts)_

_Duke Nukem I mean Wesker: What would have happened if uroborus failed? You and a bunch roaches were the only ones to bond with it. What if you were the only one left if the plan went through? Think through your plans next time dumbass!_

_To the tyrants: I hope they bring you guys back. You guys were awesome, Especially You t-103's and variants. You were also cool nemesis._

_To EC: Why is this Chapter taken so long to make? (Or took so long to make, if it even comes out.)_

Four-Eyes: I see Vector as a colleague, not a companion. I never even seen his face... and, no.

EC: (Score for Modestyyyy.)

Wesker: I'm not an idiot-(Chris and Jill snicker)... so I know how close an estimation should be and percent error. Just... not under pressuring circumstances.

(Nemesis sheds a tear and turns away)

EC:... Like I said after multiple death threats, I had to finish my finals. And I am devoting to my 'talents' as of the moment. So. Yee.

And that's it for tonight, thanks for coming!

Later..

EC:OHGOD

Jill: Come on Eric! You can hold it!

EC: WHO KNEW DOING PLANKS HURTS

Sheva: Deep breaths! Deep breaths!

EC: WHATHAVEIDONE


	35. 36: Driving in this chapter

(EC is seen outside of the set inside a car, with Boto in the passenger seat)

Boto: Alright, remember what I said...

EC: Right, right... ease it in... (car moves forward) OH MY GOD (brakes forward, both guys launched forward but was pulled back by the seatbelt)

Uhh.. Ease in the accelerate...(does it again) NOOOO (rinse and repeat)

_Three hours later..._

EC: I DID BOTO! I DID IT!

Boto: Yeah you did.

Now actually put the car in motion.

EC: HEY guys, I'm ECDeadly and welcome to A.T.S. where every single character you care or hate sits down and gives you what you want.

...

Well not _everything_ you wanted.

(Fangirl pit shakes)

I almost forgot we had that...

Jumping right to it, we got 37. He says,

(The YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH from We Won't get fooled again plays, and Mr. Green37 falls through the ceiling, in sky diving gears, and stops falling after leaving a crater in the basement, then the parachute activates. is now in the room in a bodycast, flanked by his two loyal bodyguards, Young Harman Smith from Killer7, and Steve, From Borderlands.)

_Hello everyone. I am in a lot of pain and plan to talk. _

_Nemesis: I Fucked up with what I was saying. Your were honestly as good as the T-103's, but I prefer them Better. And I am sorry for making you cry. (Ineed to word my words better)._

_Four-Eyes: Christine, can I please have the pictures?_

_Wesker: If you were to be partnered up with a deadspace villain and create a virus that turns people into Necromorphs, would it either be Challus Mercer, Hans Tiedman, Dana, Or JACOB ARTHUR DANIK?!_

_Vector: What on your thought's of Four-Eyes and a relationship? (Also, could you get me those lingerie photos of her?)_

_Hunk; I'll pay you $1MILION to help Vector get those photos, or just get them yourself._

_To the Whole ORC cast: Alright I'm going to stop with the Four-Eyes lingerie joke to tell you and the fans THE TRUTH! Hmmmmm... I honestly think your game sucked (Beltway punches me) And I have one legitimate point to drive the reason home. No TWO! Number one: The game was a Fucking Gears Of War, pardon my language, game, with an RE paintjob. The paintjob was nice, but the game sucked. Also, THE GAME WAS TOO SHORT!_

(Nemesis crosses his arms and turns a way, a tear streaking across his face... Rebecca gives him a tissue and glares at the reviewer)

Four-Eyes: Oh since you said please-no.

Wesker:...neither, I work on my own.

Excella: Learned that the hard way.

Wesker: Are you ever gonna give that up?

Excella: What do _you _think?

Vector: Smart.. We never knew each other personally, and-...well...

Four-Eyes: I don't even _own_ lingerie.

HUNK: Hmm... Four-Eyes, as your commanding officer...

Four-Eyes: Are you_ kidding_ me?!

HUNK: It's for science.

Four-Eyes: Oh really? Well then give me all the lace then.

(Then just as Four-Eyes was ready to take off her clothes, the entire ORC cast looks at the reviewer, then puts it back on)

Four-Eyes: You know what? screw science.

Wolfpack: Yeah, screw science.

Boto: (Pats reviewer at the back)

...At least honesty is the best policy... right...?

No? Okay.

So here we have ZombieSlayers.

Oh it's gifts. And a note with it too.

_Whazzzupp guys I have a present for you Chris it's called the experimental MIRV it can fire 7 mini nukes at once but it fires them in an arc so make sure to compensate for that also here is a infinite supply of mini nukes, this weapon is overpowered, and you thought nothing was better than the infinite rocket launcher. Also Nemesis here's a new translator. Also, everyone here knows that Tyrants are made from people so do any of you wonder who Nemesis was created from. Okay I'll see ya _

(As reviewer leaves he trips over Wesker's ego and falls off the side of the building)

EC: Wesker, what did I say about that ego? (Wesker grumbles)

Wesker: Never leave it out...

EC: Exactly.

Chris: This... this should be away... who knows who else could get this?!

Nemesis: STARS...ST-...Is.. is it working? -squeals- ERMAHGERD.

EC: Next with have Kalikedeshi. This person says-

Right then.

_EC: Why do you update so un-frequently. You have ten seconds to comply or you will lose the ability to reproduce._

_Jill: You love Chris don't you, Jill?_

_Chris: Why were you affected so damn much when Piers died?_

_Sheva: *Removes Sheva's clothes* Keep them distracted, Sheva, while I plant the C4. Oh, right. Well, what do you think of Chris? An asshole, good guy, what?_

_Claire: *Quickly draws pistol, aims at Claire's head and pulls the trigger. Then throws a flashbang, and shoots Claire's head multiple times, again* There. That should take care of the rivalry._

_Anyways, gotta run. Seeya, EC. *Parkours out of the area*_

EC: Like I said, I don't always have the time to write. The wind of life just... drifts me... place to place.

Alyssa: Namaste, EC.

EC: Thank you.

Jill: Psh..pshh... PSHHH. Nuh-uhhh. Maybe.

Sheva: (Smacks the reviewer) I am no _object_ of distraction, pervert!

'Oh my god, am I growing a BELLY? Oh no, I just need to stand up straight.'

Boto: GUNNNNN-(Dives immediately to Claire as both make it safely)

OH GOD I THINK I'M SHOT

Claire: He just took a bit off your shirt.

Boto: I THINK HE GOT ME ON THE LIPS, QUICK, KISS IT TO MAKE IT FEEL BETTER!

EC: BOTO! What did I say about overusing caps?! 

Alriight, well that's the last time we're ever letting that guy in.

Here we have Lunar Scholar, you sayyy...

_Ok, this might take awhile. I have 34 chapters to make up for. Ok, first of all, EC, this is an incredible story. Also, out of respect of you supporting playstation over XBOX, I'm keeping my grammar impeccable. Now, onto my questions._

_Wesker: I know your a god, but since I'm Mormon, can I just call you "my lord" instead? Second, as a god, shouldn't you have a messiah? Not a partner, just someone who could handle things you don't have time for. May I be that person? _

_Chris: Have a cupcake. I swear on some god I don't believe in it's not stuffed with enough poison to kill you in, *checks a chart no one sees, then looks at watch* ten seconds._

_Ashley: A camera. Eventually I'll let you practice with a nerf gun._

_Ada: Here, five million to teach her how to fight so she's not so useless and can appear in later games._

_Leon: Why did you protect her!? It would've been far more practical to kill her and tell the president the Spanish killed her. What he doesn't know won't hurt him._

_Mr Graham: Was your daughter always like this? If so, why did you want her back?_

_Cast of RE5: Do you like my fanfic resident evil equestria? Have some copies!._

_Whole cast: Who here is a brony or pegasister? Don't lie!_

_I have more questions, but I don't want to swamp poor EC. You guys are awesome!_

EC: -cough- *okay But, thank you! Now on to the response.

Wesker:...alright, fine... and.. huh...you're right... (Birkin lights up) ...nahhh. (Birkin mutters off to the bathroom)

Chris: Sorry, I'm more of a muffin man.

Alfred: OOH, LEMME TRY!

EC: Oh dear.

Ashley:... what is this, FATAL FRAME? (Cheesy laugh track)... I hate my life.

Ada:...that's quite a lot, but I guess I'll have to...

(Leon and Mr. Graham look at each other)

Leon: Because totally the father would want to leave his flesh and blood to suffer and die in a remote place in eastern Europe, right, Mr. Graham?

Mr. Graham: Absolutely Mr. Kennedy.

Cast of RE5 response: Check your reviews!

(None of the cast responds, except a zombie in the background with a brony-pink t-shirt)

Boto: Then it is I, who shall do the next one.

Oh dear. Videos. We'll watch it later, Consoles vs PC? Ehh... too much time...

Ooh, here's Anakin Rose the Hedgehog. Lemme see...

_Me: *wakes up still in pool* Sora, initialize._

_Sora: *goes through the Reploid equivalent of a wake up process, becomes shocked at the surroundings that have changed since we were last seen* WHAT THE HELL?! *lays eyes on EC, cue stereotypical crushing slow-mo scene*_

_Me: Eh, Sora? *waves a hand in front of her face* Hello? *sees the stereotypical lovestruck look on her face* Plan B. *blows an airhorn in her right ear... well, the Reploid equivalent of a right ear anyhow*_

_Sora: *snaps out of daze* Oh right, the reason for this review._

_Me: Yo EC, ya kinda forgot about our (me & Sora's) 1st joint review, so check back through the reviews to the previous Co-Host's last known appearence._

_Sora: In the mean tme, our... "residence" as it were, has somehow been destroyed by a random Kaiju attack and we will need a place to reside until reconstruction is complete._

_Me: That's all for now, homie. Oh, and hope ya don't mind us crashing here till our home's back in workin' order._

EC: 'Uhm, something uhh, wrong with this Sora?'

OH, Sorry. We'll reply to that- right now! Lemme read it out loud. Oh and you can crash here, just- stay in beds before when curfew hits, no sugars before 8, and never- ever- ruin Ada's sleep.

(Rubs own cheek) I can still feel it that night...

_Me: *walks in arguing with Sora, the guest review from CH31* Sora, ya can't make me turn my back on a girl who wants to become a(pardon incoming language, your choice to censor)badass soldier who can kick ass and take names... AND THEN SOME!_

_Sora: It is not proper behavior for a lady of her stature, so I forbid *takes nearest chair, sits down in it, crosses legs* -and deny- her request to transfer aboard the Infinity for SPARTAN-IV training._

_Me: GAH! Fuck you too, bitch. And btw, I can and WILL overrule that!_

_Sora: ...Damn the Checks and Balances system..._

_Me: *jumps into the pool* You won't mind having me around, will ya, EC? I might be able to help with the Q&A's my man! Oh, and just so I'm sure, this one opening question's for everyone... who's the unlucky one again?_

_Sora: In any case, we must proceed with the questions. First one is from me for Ms. Ashley Graham: Since my superior *points at me* has approved your transfer to board the Infinity for SPARTAN-IV training, I must know one thing... What style would you like your wedding dress to be?_

_Me: Yeah, she's still pressing the forced wedding issue. But don't worry! *scats for a bit* About a thing! *scats more* Because every little thing(Ah Ah Ah) is gonna be alright! Anywho, Leon S K, this one's for you, bro! If given the opportunity, would you serve as Ashley's handler during her stay aboard the Infinity?(PM to EC: Bro, I'll have to pull some strings to get this guy off duty for 3-5 weeks if Ashley actually shows up on the Infinity.)_

_Sora: It is WELL past time for us to be sleeping, but as a Reploid, I can just enter Hibernate mode. *goes to the Reploid equivalent of REM sleep*_

_Me: *yawns* I'll be back for more Q&A's. *falls asleep back first in the pool, which is being kept warm by my mana flowing into it and keeping it at a nice 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit no matter the temperature of the outside world*_

Almost everyone in the universe in unison: BRAD VICKERS.

Ashley: Training?! Wedding?! When was I TOLD?

Mr. Graham:...Iii have nooo idea, my child. -Cough- Well, at least you will be much stronger. Uhh, have fun! OOh, write a book about it!

Leon: I mean, I have other things to do-

Mr. Graham: It's an order, Mr. Kennedy.

Leon: Yessir...'You are not even the PRESIDENT, anymore.'

Boto: And here we have, the most _nicest_ reviewer we ever hand, GuestDB. He says...

_Greeting EC. First I have to say that this is a really good show I discovered this not to long ago like three days ago and I just finished it. But now on to the Questions._

_Everyone: If you had to choose to fight either your zombies or World War Z zombies that have like a ten second incubation period. Which one would you choose. Oh and these zombies run._

_Lupo: Bonjour belle, What happened to your kids when you joined Umbrella, did you leave them in France or did you take them with you to America. By the way been to France nice country, with good people. Adieu wolf mother._

_Sheva:*Hugs her* you receive a lot of undeserved hate, that and you saw BSAA Delta team die except for Josh. So you need this hug_

_Rebecca: Unfortunately I have not have the privilege of playing the original Resident Evil . But when I saw your picture when looking up the survivors of the Mansion Incident you instantly became one of my favorites, mainly I think because you survived all that at 18. Oh and go on ahead and kiss Billy for Pete sake you too deserve each other._

_Wesker: You are AWESOME! With out you their would be no Resident Evil 5, you are one of the greatest antagonists I can think of and for that you get this *Trophy of Badassery* hope you enjoy it you deserve it._

_Irving: You are a great character and I respect you for being able to finance that operation all on your own. By the way where are you from you sound like your from Brooklyn, Flatbush, Queens, or the Bronx._

_Nicholai:...*Ties him up and hangs him over a pool of sharks and stick C-4 on the rope to detonate in five minutes* That is for being a traitorous scumbag._

_Wolfpack: Plain and simple you guys are awesome especially Lupo, Specter, Four Eyes, and Bertha._

_Jill: Don't worry I believe that Chris will soon pop the question if you get my drift._

_Claire: *Takes her hand and kisses it* you are also one of my favorite characters. *Pushes her toward EC* now kiss him for 15 minutes please._

_William: You are a genius for inventing the G-Virus._

_Chris: I don't believe that you took steroids, I believe that you worked out religiously since Jill's death to kill Wesker._

_Well that's all the questions I have for now. Until next time remember I am Everywhere und Nowhere *Fades like Schrodinger from Hellsing*_

EC: Thank you! And thanks (and this includes EVERYONE else) for supporting this fanfic by reviewing this. I really appreciate it!

Entire Survivors: We prefer walkers over runners anyday.

Lupo: Ah, I left then at my _maison_ back at France, I couldn't risk them after seeing what happened back at Raccoon City. _Merci._

Sheva: Thank you... someone who UNDER-STANDS.

Rebecca: Oh my, why thank you! (Blushes a bit, then hearing the request blushes even deeper) Ooh, uhm...

Billy: C'mere, princess. (The two kiss) (EC rubs a tear off his face)

Leon:... are you crying?

EC: Ninjas...cutting onions.

Wait, where have you been?

Leon: Ever since you left us my hair grew out. I needed to make it look like this again.

EC: Ah.

Wesker: (Takes it and raises) I would to thank to academy and my loyal believers. Weskeranity moves FORWARD. (Fangirl pit cheers on)

Irving: Thanks, brother. Hmm. You seem to do your homework.

Nicholai: What was it the americans say?...Ah, 'Oh Shit'.

(Wolfpack thumbs reviwer up, except Beltway, who bear hugs him)

Jill: Ah, Iiii don't know what yoouuuu are talking about.. Hah...hahahhh...

Claire: Oh, thanks...! Oh dear-

EC: (Places finger on lips) Shh. Just be my girlfriend for fifteen minutes. (Insert mega-passionate kissing)

Birkin: Thank you, my dear sir.

Chris: Thanks, I really appreciate it.

Boto: EC, can you do the...

Uhh, (looks at the cast and shrugs) Should I like, wait it out or keep go-

Okay, so here we have residentkilla. He says...

_Happy Halloween everybody! XD just teasing._

Nemesis: (Awkwardly stops to take off his Magical Girl costume)

_Claire: That was the best night of my life. Thank you for the date, though I could help but feel... a presence among us... and to be honest... it was disturbing as f***. Like somebody had a gun behind my head the whole time._

_Chris: This blessing *sneezes*_

_Did you lose your speed and abilities to do backflips and stuff when you bulked up?_

_Everyone: Does anyone here get a rush from terror and scary stuff (walking in supposedly haunted woods alone at night)... or is there just something wrong with me?_

_Kirk: Yeah, BSAA helicopter pilot, I'm looking at you! As for a question... I have no idea... um... what kinda... shampoo you use?..._

Boto:... uhm, (fakes a Claire accent terribly) Oh, heeheeheeee. I had fun too! OHH, Uhm, I never noticed because... My eyes were on you the entire time...haaah...

Chris: God bless y-God dammit.

No, I can do it. Still, I think.

Entire Cast (except the obvious ones): ...All the time.

Kirk:...Head and shoulders. Till I had no head and shoulders.

Boto: Okay here we have TragicRomance... and here we go:

_Hi!You can simply call me TR.I'm a die-hard fan of Steve x Claire_

_I've been reading this story for quite a long time and I like this humorous that you're too busy for your own life to update, I'm glad to see you come back_

_Here are my questions!_

_EC:Have you ever heard of Biohazard Clan Master(BCM) and Biohazard Team Survivors(BTS)?These two are Capcom's RE related mobile phone card games and are in Japanese.I think they're not very interesting to play but as RE fans,they can be worth playing as you get to collect character's can search some info on google if you're interested._

_Steve&Claire:There were rumors that a new RE game named Enhanced Veronica and there are two characters who haven't been in the main game series for over a decade coming do you think about this?How will you react if you meet each other again and actually can be together?(probably confessing love for each other and kissing and going to Claire's home and doing some 18 things and getting married and having a baby and working in TerraSave together blablabla...)_

_Steve:*bear hug*Poor sweet Stevie doesn't get the love that you deserved*sob*.God you're the sweetest character in RE and you should be loved instead of getting the hate because of the bad voice acting you got in of CV,you're more of the slender built in CV,but you got much more muscular in DSC,did you work out or something?Also I saw that there were shavers in the prison on that island which means you could shave,but could you have a haircut?I'm just curious about how could you remain the same hairstyle in prison or your hair actually had grown and I saw you wearing a butler uniform in BTS,you look so damn handsome and hot in that outfit!(xcrystaltear. tum0blr com/po0st/77903395563)And Claire's wearing a sexy maid outfit which has something that's related to your is,you're wearing a small purplish red earring and Claire got her fingernails painted in the same colour(and probably the decoration on the chest region of her dress?it's pretty hard to tell)Sounds nice huh?_

_Claire:Do you want Steve back?If he come back just like the same person he was,meaning his feelings for you haven't changed,will you be by his side?And give Steve a soft kiss for me plz_

_That's all Qs I have for ,I have something to tell you EC.*take a deep breath*_

_STAY AWAY FROM CLAIRE DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH MY DEAR STEVIE'S WIFE I'M WATCHING YOU!_

_*sigh*Have a nice day everyone!;)_

_Oh holy sh*t,I missed out one Q!_

_May I add one plz?(adding anyway)_

_Claire:Hey we saw you on that PS mural for E3 this year(not a nice-looking work though)!And there's also a Steve-alike guy beside you!What do you think?Does it means anything?Like you two really are going to come back in a future game?_

_Sorry for missing the Q haha..._

(EC and Claire finish, both stand up with their hair frazzled, eyes wide and confused of EVERYTHING at the moment)

EC: Oh, uhm. (Puts hand through his hair) Ah, yee. Totes. I totally agree. Mmm-hm. Yep-yep. (Boto gives him a snickers as he eats them, then hands one to Claire)

Boto: Guys, you are super out of it after a make-out sesh when you are hungry. Have a snickers.

(Both eat it)

[Warning: We are not sponsored. I wish.]

EC: ...OHHH yeah, I heard it. I saw few of the cards meself. I wish I can have some- or rather, play with other people!

(Steve and Claire high-five each other)

Claire: We _finally_ are back, right Steve?!

Steve: Hells to the yehs.

(Is hugged) Oh- ohmy. Uhh, thanks! And- oh yeah, that totally sounds nice. Well, the prison ain't all that bad when you ask nicely.

And I do those prison work outs where you work in the cell. Totally hot.

Claire: (Blushes) Well... I don't know...we.. we'll have to see soon don't we? _Especially _the mural (winks)

(EC hides behind Boto)

EC: Scary person is scary.

Next we has a PikaQuote. This person would like to state...

_Great chapter! Here are my questions. _

_Ec: Here is a cat. Have fun. *Hands over Albert Whisker*_

_Jill: You are awesome. Have a chocolate bar._

_SCP-87-B: H-h-how did you get here? *Cowers in fear behind Jill for 5 minutes, then stands up.*_

_Nemesis: Here is your translator toaster back. *hands the translator toaster to EC.*_

_Everyone: Have you ever watched a Youtube Poop?_

_Wesker: *transforms into Albert Whisker*_

_Current Co-Host: How is life as co host?_

_Ec: have you considered putting this on YouTube? _

_Ashley: *give a quick kiss*_

_That is all I have time for. This is PikaQuote, signing off._

EC: Awh, aren't you cute? Who's a little gu-(Gets 'Female-dog'-slapped across the room)

Jill: Mmm. I dunno, it's not gonna look good on my fig- Oh GIMME. (Decimates chocolate bar with her mouth)

SCP-87-B:...(The most normal voice ever) I dunno, once I realized the stairs actually got to some place, I just got here, so- I dunno. It was cool. What, is there something wrong?

Nemesis: OOH another-

EC: NEMESIS NOOO-

(Nemesis puts his translator into the translator toaster, and it caused both to break)

Nemesis:...STARS?

EC:...Dammit.

No... I never heard of it...

Claire: EC, I was wondering- what do you think about Steve-

EC: WE'LL BANG, OKAY?

Well, it would need a lot of work- considering the scripting, the voice work, (which needs a proper voice mic) AND animation. I wish I could- but it seems highly unlikely. I mean, if it could work I would. Maybe one day. But I would prefer to do Let's Plays.

Ashley: (Blushes) What was all that for? Idiot... psh...

Boto: We have Hina, she would like to ask...

_YAY YOURE BACK! *dances happily*_

_anyway, heres my questions :3_

_whisker I MEAN WESKER: what do you think of people comparing you to a cat?_

_Piers: do you secretly read NivansField fanfic? and thats the official name of the pairing with you and the captain, sorry chris_

_CLAIRE: WILL YOU BE IN RESIDENT EVIL 7?_

_JILL: SAME QUESTION AS CLAIRE! I WANNA SEE YOU TWO BACK IN ACTION!_

_and to everyone: HIIIII FREE CANDY FOR ALL! *pulls a random rope and lets random candy fall from the ceiling*_

Albert Whisker: (Hisses)

Piers:...no...What is th-(Boto whispers in his ear)...Oh.

Then no.

EC: Well, they can't really answer that. Besides we might be receiving a reboot though. ME SO EXCITES THOUGH.

(Everyone notices the candy)

Brad: DEAR GOD (dives under the table)

EC: Next-to-last we have Vixen. She asks...

_Glad to see this still alive and kicking, on to the questions._

_Merchant: What's your favourite thing to do in Fiji? I've got something for you. *Digs through backpack and pulls out 2 vigors.* You can only pick one. There's murder of crows, which allows you to go Hitchcock on someone's a$$, and control flesh eating crows. And Undertow, which I shall demonstrate.* "accidentally" washes Ashley off a cliff, but quickly tugs her back in with a water tendril.*I tweaked it so you could create multiple tendrils to rip someones limbs off if you need. All you gotta do is swig it down. Enjoy! *Tosses EC some Regeneration Serum should things go awry.*_

_EC and Boto( if you don't mind me calling you that): Which RE game is your favourite? The least? What are some of your other favourite games? And out of all the characters in the RE universe, who reminds you most of yourself, and why?_

_Nemesis: You're still a badass, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Want a hug? And here's a new translator for you. *Fiddles with the dial, but it gets jammed on British again* Dammit!_

_Everyone: What superhero from the movies or comics reminds you of yourself, in personality I mean? Or who would you want to be the most like?_

_That's all for now, and I shall return next time with something special for you and your co-host, EC. Ciao! *Rockets away like Iron Man in my Advanced Suit from DS2*_

Merchant: I'll take the crows. It matches with me coat- I mean, looks good... thanks, strang'a.

Boto: Resident Evil 2! I think. Did I play it? Huuhh...

EC: Resident Evil 4 is my favorite game of _all_ time. I played it since I was eight, and I love it. With Resident Evil outbreak to a close second...

I actually liked ORC, because it was a spin-off and clever theme for Resident Evil, and since it's not canon I don't complain how it is not like it's roots. The least one I didn't like? -cough6-

I prefer 6 to be the spin-off, and the sequel... to be, well. The sequel. That I wanted but was oh-so-disappointed in. I liked it, but disappointed.

Nemesis: OOH- Thank you! You are a LIFE saver! (Squeezes reviewer)

Chris: Mr. Incredible.

Jill: (blushes) Mrs. Incredible.

Jim: Black Panther! Hah...hahah...

Carlos: The Zorro~ (Does a flamenco stance)

Rebecca: Rogue. She's super cool!

Barry: Wolverine! Because... roar.

Whisker: Meowneto.

Helena: Ooh- Jean Grey.

Leon: Batman. -cough-

Nemesis: Sentinel!

Claire: Outlaw! (Makes a finger gun and blows off fake gun smoke off the tip)

Sherry: Sailor Moon- that counts, right?

Mark: The one that sleeps a lot.

Ada: Mystique...

Brad: Captain America! (Fist pumps)

Jessica: Catwoman, heehee.

Sheva: Storm!

Ashley: Lois Lane...wait..

Boto: DEADPOOOOOOOOOL. I mean- I wanna be like, Deadpool. Minus face scarring.

EC: Mehh...

Anywho, we don't to waste your time, so our last reviewer is RedValentine. Who is five years old!  
>(Entire cast awws)<p>

Wait.

Five?

CODE RAINBOW! CODE RAINBOW!  
>(Entire cast gets seated, and the set changes to something out of Barney the Dinosaur.)<p>

Nothing... here... uhm...

-cough-

Ooh, sorry we ran out of time.. because... it's Albert Whisker's nap time! (Whisker hisses) Yup! I'm EC, and thanks for reading! Have a nice time! See you next time!


End file.
